Amor, Aventura y Venganza
by Ginnevra
Summary: Logró su objetivo, ahora debe dejar Howarts para regresar al año siguiente.Pero... que pasa con los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort? CONTINUA A HP7
1. Chapter 1

37

**37**

**El Señor de la Muerte**

**(capitulo1)**

Harry había cumplido con su misión, había derrotado a Lord Voldemort al fin. Todo había terminado, no más torturas ni tormentos, el Señor de Las Tinieblas había caído y con él, toda su maldad y sin embargo, había todavía una pregunta rondándole su mente, algo que lo inquietaba y que necesitaba saber: ¿qué sucedería con los seguidores del innombrable ahora que él ya no estaba? ¿Seguirían con su tarea de exterminar a muggles y a los sangre impura o elegirían, por fin, seguir el camino correcto? Y además, necesitaba saber, si todavía le quedaba alguna tarea por hacer. Necesitaba preguntárselo todo al anciano retratado detrás del escritorio. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando se percató de sus amigos detrás de él (tan absorto en sus pensamientos, se había olvidado de su presencia), tal vez no fuera adecuado que sus amigos escucharan esa preguntas, ni tampoco las respuestas, no quería que se preocuparan en caso de que el profesor le dijera que los mortífagos seguirían atacando o que todavía le quedaba alguna tarea por hacer, ya habían tenido suficiente por el momento.

Volteó y se dirigió a sus amigos, aún sorprendidos por su decisión de no conservar la Varita de Saúco.

- Me gustaría quedarme un rato más- les dijo, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras para no resultar grosero al pedirles que se marcharan.

Desde su retrato, Dumblendore lo miró con cara de intriga, se dio cuenta de que todavía había algo que lo preocupaba, pero no podía imaginar qué era ese algo.

- No hay problema Harry- le respondió Ron- Nos quedaremos todo el tiempo que necesites-

Harry había escogido mal las palabras, sus amigos no habían entendido el mensaje. Volvió a intentarlo, no quería ofenderlos, pero, por otro lado, sabía que entenderían.

- En realidad… preferiría estar… solo-

Observó a Ron, luego a Hermione. La mirada de su amiga reflejaba preocupación. L e preocupaba lo que fuere que pudiera estar pasando por la mente de su amigo, pero lo entendía, era lógico que después de todo lo que había tenido que enfrentar quisiera estar a solas con quien lo había ayudado y guiado a través de aquel desafío.

Por otro lado, el rostro de Ron dejaba escapar un dejo de ofensa. Le molestaba que después de todo lo que lo habían ayudado, después de todo lo que él y Hermione habían sufrido por él, no fuera capaz de permitirles quedarse con él, de participar en aquello que quisiera hablar con Dumblendore.

-Oh…- dijo, tratando de ocultar su ofensa y sonar normal.- Harry… no sé si...- Hermione lo interrumpió.

- No, Ron, vamos- tomó al chico por el hombro- Harry. Te esperaremos junto a la gárgola-.

- No, no se preocupen, vayan sin mí. Estaré bien.-.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarla, no iba a discutirle a su amigo, no esta vez.

- De a cuerdo, vamos Ron- Ron continuó inmóvil, parecía querer decir algo, pero no emitía palabra alguna. La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la puerta, la abrió y, antes de salir, le echó una última mirada a su amigo. Y entonces, se cerró la puerta, al tiempo que Harry podía oír a Ron protestando.

-¡No puedo creerlo…!-

Harry hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su amigo. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él. Ahora, había algo más urgente.

- ¿Qué es eso que tanto te preocupa, Harry? – oyó la voz del profesor a sus espaldas.

El muchacho volteó y lo observó y entonces caminó hacia el escritorio, lo rodeó y se sentó sobre él enfrentando al anciano.

- Profesor, es que… - ¿cómo decirlo? - mi deber era matar a Voldemort, ¿cierto?-.

- Sí, Harry, así es, y lo has hecho de verdad muy bien -.

- Pero, ahora que él esta muerto, ¿qué pasará con todos aquellos que lo apoyaban? -.

- Eso no puedo decírtelo Harry, nadie puede. Sólo de ellos depende elegir que harán con sus vidas-.

- Pero, si deciden seguir atacando, ¿quién los detendrá?-.

- Harry, estoy seguro de que toda la comunidad mágica se unirá para detener a quienes traten de destruirla, y al final, no les quedará opción que poner fin a sus tormentos. Ellos mismos se darán cuenta de la gravedad de sus actos y de que sin la protección de su Señor, son tan indefensos como cualquiera de ustedes -.

- Entonces, ¿ya no hay de qué preocuparse? -.

- Muchacho, siempre habrá de qué preocuparse, porque en la vida nunca se sabe qué vendrá a continuación. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que Lord Voldemort no regresará, se ha ido para siempre, y tu trabajo en el asunto ha concluido. Has sabido enfrentarlo con valor y sabiduría y debes saber que estoy plenamente orgulloso de eso -.

- Gracias, profesor -. Dijo Harry, algo aturdido por tanto halago.

Dumblendore sonrió y su sonrisa confortó a Harry. Era una sonrisa pura y sincera, una sonrisa auténtica.

- Profesor…-.

- ¿Si, Harry? -.

- ¿Sabe usted por qué cuando Voldemort me mató en el bosque, yo no morí?-.

- Sabía que lo preguntarías, pero también pensé que lo supondrías -.

- Bueno, cuando estaba inconsciente y me encontré con usted, usted dijo que era en parte por la protección de mi madre, que como Voldemort había tomado mi sangre, ya no funcionaba como antes, pero sigo sin entenderlo. Si la protección de mi madre ya no era suficiente para salvarme, ¿entonces qué lo hizo? Y si la parte del alma de Voldemort que se alojaba dentro de mí murió, ¿entonces por qué no morí yo también?-.

- Veo que aún no te has dado cuenta – Harry lo miró sin entender a qué se refería. Dumblendore prosiguió – En realidad son muchas las razones por las que pudiste haber sobrevivido, pero si tenemos en cuenta esas razones, como el que hayas dado tu vida sin siquiera oponer resistencia, entonces el alma de Voldemort también habría sobrevivido. Sin embargo hay una sola razón que hace que tú estés aquí con vida y Tom Riddle muerto. – Harry seguía sin entender – Harry, ¿es que no lo ves? ¡Tú eres el Señor de la Muerte! Las tres reliquias están en tu posesión. Tienes la capa, tienes la piedra, no con tigo, pero aún así te pertenece y tienes la Varita de Saúco, tú mismo se lo dijiste a Riddle, Draco Malfoy me la quitó a mí cuando me desarmó en la torre, pero cuando tú lo despojaste a él de su varita de espino, la Varita de Saúco también pasó a pertenecerte a ti, porque tú habías desarmado a su amo. Estando en posesión de las Reliquias, nadie puede destruirte, Harry -.

Harry estaba anonadado, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

- "El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte" - citó Harry de la frase en la tumba de sus padres.

- Así es muchacho -.

- Y usted lo sabía - la cabeza del chico maquinaba a toda velocidad – usted sabía que la única manera de que yo sobreviviera era consiguiendo las Reliquias, y me ayudó a encontrarlas, o mejor dicho, las trajo a mi -.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio durante el cual Harry recordó lo cansado que estaba. Ansiaba estar en su cama adoselada de cortinas escarlata, pero no todavía. Por las ventanas podía ver el sol brillando con un fulgor intenso y tiñendo el cielo de la mañana de rojo, rojo sangre, por toda la que había sido derramada aquella noche.

- Profesor – volvió a comenzar, apartando la mirada de las ventanas y dirigiéndola nuevamente al retrato frente a él. Algunos de los antiguos directores de Howarts dormían en sus marcos, otros se habían esfumado y el resto de los retratos escuchaban con una atención y curiosidad grotescamente indisimuladas.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry?-.

- Podré regresar siempre que lo desee, ¿verdad?-.

El profesor sonrió.

- Por supuesto muchacho, pero eso no dependerá de nosotros, sino de quien ocupe este despacho. Por otro lado, aún debes cursar tu último año en Howarts Harry, así que estoy seguro de que volveremos a encontrarnos el año próximo. Siempre estaré dispuesto a escucharte y a aconsejarte. Pero debes saber Harry, que yo no soy el verdadero Albus Dumblendore, soy sólo el reflejo de una pequeña parte de lo que alguna vez fui, y por eso, no siempre tendré una respuesta para ti. Solamente puedo expresar y trasmitir lo que ya estaba en mis conocimientos antes de morir o lo que ahora se me pide que haga o diga, y solo puedo sentir por algo o alguien lo que ya me hacía sentir en vida, pero no puedo pensar, ni razonar o experimentar sentimientos nuevos hacia algo, porque ahora soy sólo un retrato, sólo puedo recurrir a mis recuerdos, a mi memoria – se frenó un momento – Ahora vete a la cama muchacho, necesitas descansar-.

Harry asintió, se preguntó porque nunca se había preguntado cómo funcionaban en realidad las personas de los retratos. Harry le sonrió al profesor y sus ojos se humedecieron, pensó en todo lo que aquella figura le había enseñado, en lo que le había contado y en lo que no, y sintió una tremenda oleada de calor en su interior, "amor" le había dicho Dumblendore, "algo que nosotros tenemos y Voldemort no, y que tú tienes más que nadie".

Dumblendore lo observó y entonces recordó, aquel día en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, en que Hagrid había llegado montado en la moto de Sirius, trayéndolo a él en brazos. Él lo había tomado entre los suyos y había caminado hacía la puerta mientras lo observaba. Cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes iguales a los de su madre Lily y una cicatriz, un rayo dibujado en su frente, el único rastro, la única huella del maleficio asesino que Lord Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos había lanzado sobre él, apenas horas antes. Lo había depositado con extremo cuidado en la puerta de aquella casa, había dejado junto a él una carta, y había retrocedido al tiempo que le deseaba suerte al niño. Sabía que sufriría, era conciente de lo que más tarde tendría que enfrentar, y él lo ayudaría a conseguir el éxito en su empresa. Y ahora estaba allí y lo había hecho, lo había conseguido. Miró al hombre en se había convertido aquel dulce niño y se sintió orgulloso de él. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y no fue capaz de esconderlas, no quiso esconderlas.

El anciano se inclinó ante Harry en señal de veneración, y los retratos que aún los observaban lo imitaron.

Harry no sabía qué hacer o decir.

- Adiós Harry, nos veremos pronto muchacho- le dijo el profesor por cuyas mejillas algún caían tiernas lágrimas de emoción.

Harry le devolvió el saludo con un gesto de la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta al tiempo que los profesores estallaban en aplausos. El chico sabía que lo merecía, pero no se sentía merecedor, tal vez era sólo cuestión de tiempo, aún había muchas heridas por sanar.


	2. Chapter 2

38

**38**

**Harry y Ginny**

**(Capítulo 2)**

Harry cerró la puerta tras él, y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, vio la estantería donde usualmente reposaba el Sombrero Seleccionador, esta vez vacía.

Se paró en la escalera de caracol y dejó que ésta lo llevara hacia abajo. Tanteó en su bolsillo la Varita de Saúco, la devolvería con Dumblendore más tarde, ahora sólo podía pensar en regresar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, subir al dormitorio de los chicos y acostarse en su tibia cama.

Esperó a que la escalera recorriera los tres últimos escalones, entonces el muro se desvaneció y la gárgola de piedra se hizo visible. Harry salió y el muro volvió a aparecer a sus espaldas, comenzó a caminar inconscientemente hacia la Sala Común, el camino ya estaba grabado en su memoria, y lo recorría como si estuviera en piloto automático. Los pasillos estaban desiertos con excepción de algunos profesores que iban y venían reparando paredes, ventanas y escaleras mediante encantamientos. Éstos no voltearon para mirarlo cuando Harry pasó entre ellos y él agradeció el gesto.

De repente, sin siquiera darse cuenta, ya estaba frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, se preguntó cuál sería la contraseña pero no le fue necesario adivinarla.

- Puedes pasar Harry Potter – le dijo la mujer, y sin más se hizo a un lado para abrirle el paso.

Pero apenas el retrato terminó de correrse y Harry pudo mirar hacia el interior de la sala, el muchacho cambió de opinión respecto de entrar. Una multitud, que parecía todo Gryffindor entero, con excepción de los menores que habían sido evacuados, estaba reunida en la Sala Común. Charlaban unos con otros contándose cada detalle, otros lloraban y otros consolaban a estos últimos. Estaban tan compenetrados en sus actividades que no se percataron de que la puerta estaba abierta y Harry los miraba desde allí. Aliviado de que no lo hubieran visto, el chico retrocedió y volvió a salir.

Recordó los partidos de Quiditch, cuando, luego de haber ganado, sus compañeros lo esperaban en la Sala Común para recibirlo con vítores y aplausos y felicitarlo por su actuación. Supuso que, si bien no por la misma razón y tal vez no del mismo modo, sería algo parecido, por lo que prefirió no enfrentarlo. No lo quería, ni lo necesitaba.

Caminó, hacia ningún lugar en particular, y entró en la primer aula que encontró. Se dirigió hacia la mesa más cercana a la puerta y se sentó sobre ella, colocó los codos sobre sus piernas y sobre sus manos dejó descansar su cabeza, cerró los ojos y permitió a su mente sumirlo en sus pensamientos.

Lo primero en pasar por su mente fueron los rostros de todos los que, desde el principio, habían dado su vida por él. Sus padres, Lily y James Potter; su padrino Sirius, a quien no había conocido sino hasta su tercer año en Howarts y que había muerto dos años después en el Departamento de Misterios, por su culpa, por un error suyo; Cedric Digory, Cologusano había matado tres años atrás bajo las órdenes de Voldemort, sólo por estorbar en su misión de matarlo a él; Ojoloco Moody, había muerto para salvar su vida; el profesor Snape, había sido asesinado por su causa, tanto lo había odiado Harry en vida y en realidad lo único que él hacía era protegerlo; Fred, tanto había reído con sus chistes y bromas y ahora estaba muerto, había sido asesinado combatiéndolo, igual que Colin Creevey, lo recordaba en su primer año de escuela, persiguiéndolo y fotografiándolo; igual que Lupin y Tonks, Remus, que había sido amigo de su padre y que lo había protegido. Lo recordó llegando feliz a El Refugio, para anunciar que su hijo Teddy había nacido. Había sacado una fotografía de su chaqueta y se la había enseñado a los presentes, y entonces le había dicho que él y Tonks querían que él fuera el padrino del niño. Recordó el bebé, regordete con el mechón de cabello fucsia cayendo sobre su frente. Crecería sin padres, igual que él…

Esos pensamientos se fueron, dejando a su paso un sinnúmero de lágrimas, para dar lugar a la imagen de Ginny, brillante, hermosa, sonriendo, trasmitiendo alegría con la mirada y con la larga melena colorada ondeando detrás de sus hombros. La vio en su casa, en el primer verano que pasó en La Madriguera, sonrojándose cada vez que él la miraba o le hablaba y huyendo cuando él entraba en la misma habitación que ella; se vio a sí mismo salvándola de las manos de Tom Riddle, tiempo después en la Cámara Secreta; la recordó jugando al Quidditch en el patio de su casa, riendo y divirtiéndose; la recordó besando a su anterior novio y la envidia que había sentido en ese momento y, luego de eso, el beso que ella le había dado en la Sala Común, frente a todos, luego de haber ganado la Copa de Quidditch; recordó el momento en que reunidos ella, Ron, Hermione y él, la chica había bromeado respecto de que él tenía un león tatuado en el pecho. Entonces se vio a él mismo diciéndole que no podían estar juntos y el rostro de ella al oírlo y finalmente, pensó en el regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido de ella en su último cumpleaños, ese beso, el mejor que había recibido jamás, lo vio tan vivamente como si acabara de suceder, volvió a sentirlo, volvió a desearlo.

Pensó en Ginny Weasley con toda su dulzura, su alegría, su ternura y su valentía y la vio, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre, llorando la pérdida de su hermano Fred. Deseó tenerla, estar con ella, quería abrazarla y decirle tantas cosas, quería contárselo todo, se lo merecía…

La puerta del aula se abrió lentamente, emitiendo un suave chirrido. El muchacho levantó la vista y la vio, allí estaba la chica de sus sueños, parada en la entrada observándolo. Caminó hacia él, se plantó entre sus piernas y lo abrazó con fuerza y Harry le devolvió el abrazo aún con más fuerza. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra el suyo y eso lo reconfortó, necesitaba experimentar ese contacto, no sólo físico, sino también espiritual.

Permanecieron así por un largo rato y, finalmente se separaron.

- Te vi entrar a la Sala Común, y decidí buscarte – le dijo la chica, al tiempo que Harry le tomaba ambas manos. Ella tenía los ojos colorados e hinchados de tanto llorar, pero aún así, lucía hermosa.

- Me alegra que lo hayas hecho -. Con su mano derecha le corrió suavemente un mechón de cabello colorado que caía sobre su rostro y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Ginny cerró los ojos al sentir su tibia mano rozándole la mejilla. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del chico y se dejó abrazar por él.

Harry comenzaba a sentirse mejor, había ansiado estar con ella por muchísimo tiempo. Su contacto le hacía tan bien.

Bajó la mirada para observar a la chica descansando sobre su pecho, sus ojos estaban cerrados y lucía pacífica, le plantó dulcemente un beso sobre la frente. Ella lo miró, sus ojos brillaban. Besó sus labios delicada y suavemente, el beso duró apenas unos segundos, pero fue tan intenso y potente como cualquiera de los Maleficios Imperdonables. Entonces unas palabras escaparon rebeldes de los labios de Harry, las dos palabras más hermosas que hubiera dicho jamás.

- Te amo – lo dijo sin pensarlo, sin siquiera darse cuenta, pero no se sorprendió al oírse, porque era lo que realmente sentía, amor. Tampoco sintió vergüenza al decirlo, al contrario, quería decírselo nuevamente, repetírselo una y otra vez, hasta quedarse sin habla.

- Te amo, Ginny Weasley, te amo-.

Ginny lo miró y no fueron necesarias las palabras, sus ojos lo dijeron todo. Besó a Harry como nunca lo había hecho, con más intensidad y más pasión incluso que en el día de su cumpleaños. Estaba tan presionada contra el cuerpo del chico que podía sentirlo "TODO". No le molestó, ella también lo amaba y quería demostrárselo.

Se besaban cada vez con más intensidad. La lengua de Harry recorría la boca de Ginny y la de ella, la de él. Harry dejó que la suya paseara por el paladar de la chica y luego la dirigió hacia los lados, para finalmente fundirla con la de Ginny.

Siguieron besándose, y a medida que lo hacían, aumentaba la pasión, aquel beso valía por todos los que no se habían dado en tanto tiempo, en todos esos años en que se habían amado en secreto y en el último año que habían estado tan lejos uno del otro. Un calor increíblemente poderoso los recorría a ambos por el interior de la totalidad de su cuerpo.

Harry deslizo sus manos por debajo de la remera de la chica, acarició su espalda, tibia y levemente curvada hacia atrás. Ginny sintió las manos del chico tocándola y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Harry no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que sus manos llegaron al broche del sostén de la chica. Entonces reaccionó. Ambos lo hicieron. Los dos sabían lo que sucedería si continuaban y tambien sabían que no era el momento ni el lugar para eso. Por mucho que lo desearan tendrían que esperar.

El muchacho retiró lentamente sus manos de la espalda de la chica y dejo que ésta volviera a cubrirse con la remera. Luego, aunque no sin pesar, pusieron final a aquel beso que hubieran deseado que fuera eterno. Sus labios se separaron lentamente, con la velocidad en que el minutero de un reloj se mueve, como negándose a despegarse. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que besos como ese habría millones más.

Abrieron sus ojos, Ginny miró a Harry y Harry miró a Ginny y aunque ya no era necesario, la chica dijo:

- Yo también te amo Harry -.

Podían llamarlo amor, pero aún así, no alcanzaba para expresar lo que los dos chicos sentían el uno por el otro. No había forma de llamarlo, era algo demasiado fuerte, demasiado poderoso como para ponerle un nombre. Era un sentimiento que ni siquiera ellos comprendían, porque los hacía sentirse fuertes, capaces de mover montañas y también los hacía sentirse débiles e indefensos como un ave en un día de tormenta.

- Quiero que seas mi novia Ginny y que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos-. Ginny sonrió.

- También yo Harry, ya no voy a dejarte ir -.

Permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato, durante el cual se dedicaron a observarse mutuamente. Cada uno contempló y apreció la belleza del otro. La chica se sentó sobre la mesa junto a su novio y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, que le rodeó los suyos con el brazo.

- ¿Te molesta que te pregunte qué han hecho Ron, Hermione y tú durante este tiempo? – le preguntó luego de un momento la chica.

- Por supuesto que no – contestó Harry. Quería contárselo, pero no encontraba el modo de empezar, había pensado que tal vez ella no quería saberlo. Pero ahora que ella se lo había preguntado le resultaba más fácil contar la historia.- De hecho, quiero contártelo-.

Y sin más, comenzó a contarle todo. Empezó por lo que había hecho el año anterior con Dumblendore y lo por lo que éste le había contado sobre los Horrocruxes, y entonces siguió con la aventura de aquel año. Ginny escuchaba con atención y cada tanto dejaba escapar algún "¡oh!" o lo interrumpía para hacerle alguna pregunta.

Estaba por comenzar a contarle de su incidente con Bathilda en el Valle de Godric, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Hermione asomó la cabeza.

- ¡Ah, aquí estaban! – Exclamó y volvió a sacar la cabeza - ¡Acá están Ron, los encontré! -. El muchacho apareció de mala gana detrás de la chica y ambos entraron a la habitación. Ron lucía enojado pero aún así no dijo nada, en cambio, Hermione se acercó a su amigo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? -.

- Mejor, gracias -.

- Te buscamos por todo el castillo – siguió la chica. Lucía algo más arreglada que la última vez que se habían visto, estaba limpia, su cabello peinado y se había cambiado de ropa.

- Queríamos avisarte que en unas horas servirán el almuerzo y luego harán una ceremonia en los jardines. Mcgonagall acaba de anunciarlo en la Sala Común -.

Harry, que había perdido la noción del tiempo, miró su reloj. Y eran pasadas las doce, y aún no había dormido nada.

- De a cuerdo – dijo.

- Harry, creo que deberías dormir un rato antes de asistir al almuerzo -.

- Ginny tiene razón, te vez cansado y estás pálido. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?- completó su amiga con la preocupación de una madre. Ron observaba desde la puerta sin decir una palabra.

- Estoy bien, sólo estoy cansado. Tienen razón, iré a dormir-.

Saltó de la mesa, la pelirroja lo imitó y tomó su mano. Ron arqueó las cejas al ver el gesto y pareció querer decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Él y Hermione salieron del aula y Harry y Ginny salieron detrás.

Los cuatro caminaron silenciosa y lentamente por los pasillos. Se cruzaron con varios estudiantes y fantasmas que circulaban en parejas cuchicheando y que sí voltearon para mirarlo. A Harry no le importó. Tampoco le importó cuando, al entrar en la Sala Común, los alumnos reunidos en ella, que eran menos que por la mañana, también voltearon para verlo y comenzaron a cuchichear sin la más mínima intención de disimular. Ya no le molestaba lo que pudieran decir o pensar de él, era como si el estar con sus amigos le diera fuerzas para enfrentarlo todo, como si nada pudiera molestarle o hacerle daño.

Siguieron caminando, sin prestar atención a los curiosos, hasta que llegaron a la escalinata que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos.

- Que descanses, Harry – le dijo su amiga.

Ginny lo besó en los labios haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de desconcierto de su hermano y ambas chicas fueron a sentarse a sus habituales sillones junto al fuego, al tiempo que ambos chicos se dirigían escaleras arriba.

Entraron al dormitorio donde Neville dormía tendido sobre su cama. Harry caminó hacia la que, desde su primer día en el colegio, había sido su cama y se sentó sobre ella. Ron caminó hacia la suya, junto a la de su amigo y lo imitó, pero no le habló, estaba enfadado con él y sabía que si abría la boca, estallaría. Hermione había hablado con él al salir del despacho del director y le había pedido que se controlara, y por una vez en la vida, iba a hacerle caso.

Harry, en cambio, se dispuso a hablar con su amigo, las cosas no podían quedar así entre ellos debía hablarle y explicarle. Pero en cuanto abrió la boca para comenzar a hablarle, su amigo se recostó y, con un brusco movimiento de su varita, corrió las cortinas.

Harry suspiró, permaneció unos segundos mirando el lugar donde antes había estado la cabeza de su amigo, ahora oculto tras la cortina. Sabía que su amigo se había enojado con él y también conocía la razón de su enojo, lo había oído protestar al salir del despacho aquella mañana. Sin embargo, le extrañó que Ron hubiera guardado silencio, no era típico de él quedarse callado cuando algo le molestaba. Pensó que tal vez Hermione había hablado con él y le agradeció en su mente, sinceramente no tenía ánimos para ponerse a discutir con Ron.

Se recostó en la cama, más tarde hablaría con su amigo, ahora estaba demasiado cansado, y tenía apenas más de una hora para dormir antes de tener que bajar al Gran Salón.


	3. Chapter 3

39

**39**

**Cosas de Mujeres**

**(Capítulo 3)**

Harry y Ron habían ido a acostarse y Ginny y Hermione se habían quedado en la Sala Común, junto con otros alumnos de la misma casa. Las chicas habían ocupado los sillones habituales junto al fuego y charlaban en voz baja, porque sabían que la mayoría de los allí presentes, estaban atentos a sus palabras en caso de que mencionaran algo relacionado con Harry Potter.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Ron? – fue lo primero que Ginny le preguntó a su amiga. Lo había notado frío y distante con Harry y con ella.

- Ya sabes cómo es él, se enojó con Harry porque quiso quedarse a solas con Dumblendore y nos pidió que nos fuéramos del despacho esta mañana -.

- ¡Hay, pero qué estúpido es! A veces no puede creer que sea mi hermano – exclamó Ginny con indignación – Es lógico que después de todo lo que pasó, Harry quisiera hablar con Dumblendore -.

- Lo sé y eso es lo que traté de explicarle. Pero Ron dice que es un insulto que nos haya echado después de todo lo que hicimos y sufrimos por él-.

- ¡Qué pensamiento más absurdo!-.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Ya hablé con él, pero sabes cómo es, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay nada ni nadie que lo haga cambiar de opinión -.

- ¿Ni siquiera tú?- Hermione se ruborizó – Vamos, ya sé que son novios -.

- En realidad, aún no me lo ha pedido…- Era cierto, Ron y Hermione se habían besado, más de una vez, pero aún no eran oficialmente novios.

- ¿De verdad? Después de todo yo tengo razón, mi hermano es un estúpido - ¿Cómo podía ser tan lento? - Pero, ¿tú quieres ser su novia? – Ginny sabía que sí, pero aún así quiso oírlo salir de la propia boca de la chica.

- No lo sé, yo lo quiero y creo que él también me quiere…-.

- ¿Crees? ¡Mi hermano esta muerto con vos! -.

- Es que es algo complicado, nosotros siempre fuimos amigos y ahora… ¿Qué pasará si lo nuestro no funciona?, no quiero que se arruine la relación de amistad que ha habido por tanto tiempo entre nosotros-.

- Pero tú sabes que él siempre te vio con otros ojos, y no me extrañaría pensar que también tú a él – Hermione se ruborizó – Además, si no tomas el riesgo, nunca sabrás si realmente hubiera funcionado -.

Hermione se quedó pensativa. Ginny tenía razón, después de todo ella siempre se había sentido atraída por Ron. Decidió cambiar de tema, era algo que tendría que discutir con ella misma.

Trató de no parecer entrometida:

- Y, ¿De qué hablaron con Harry en aquel aula? ¿Te contó lo que hicimos este año?- Sabía que algo había pasado allí, no sabía exactamente qué había sido, pero sabía que era algo grande. Podrían llamarlo intuición femenina o como quisieran, pero ella lo había notado al instante, por la forma en la que caminaban, tomados de la mano, por la forma en la que se miraban, como embobados, y además, ¿desde cuándo Ginny besaba a Harry en los labios para despedirse y sin ningún tipo de discreción?

- Sí, me contó algo – respondió Ginny – Estaba por contarme lo ocurrido en el Valle de Godric cuando ustedes llegaron-.

Ginny estaba batiéndose a duelo con ella misma, con su conciencia, no podía decidirse sobre si contarle o no a Hermione sobre aquel beso tan intenso, y sobre lo que casi había sucedido entre ambos. Pero, Hermione seguía observándola, como si esperara algo más. "Lo sabe" pensó la pelirroja. Se decidió por contárselo. Además sabía que no había de qué preocuparse, podía confiar en ella era su amiga y siempre se habían confiado todos sus secretos, no había motivo para no hacerlo ahora.

Ginny le contó todo con lujo de detalles. Cómo se habían abrazado al verse, cómo se habían mirado, el dulce beso que Harry le había dado en la frente y el beso en los labios con que ella le había respondido. Le contó que Harry le había dicho que la amaba y la forma en que se había sentido al oírlo, luego le contó cómo había su respuesta. Le habló del beso, se lo describió, la forma en la que se habían abrazado y tocado el uno al otro, le contó lo que había sentido, lo que había pensado y lo que había deseado. Hermione la escuchaba atenta, con la boca entreabierta por el asombro ante aquello que Ginny estaba confiándole y la colorada se preguntaba cómo podía haber dudado de contarle aquello a su amiga, se sentía bien haciéndolo, siempre era agradable compartir secretos con ella, la escuchaba atenta, sin hacer interrupciones y al final siempre venía algún consejo u opinión al respecto.

- … Entonces me di cuenta de que las manos de Harry estaban en el broche de mi sostén y estaban a punto de desabrocharlo – Hermione abrió aún más la boca – y, ¿Sabes? Por un momento deseé que lo hiciera, quise entregarme a él y que supiera lo mucho que yo lo amo, no estaba pensando, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era lo mucho que lo amo y que quiero que sea con él con quien lo haga por primera vez… -.

Hermione ya no aguantó más y la interrumpió.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? -.

- Claro que sí, no bromearía sobre algo así -.

- Pero… ¿de verdad lo hicieron? – Ginny no podía descifrar si su amiga estaba preocupada o excitada, por lo que terminó por interpretar que le ocurrían ambas cosas.

- No, no pasó nada – Ginny había comenzado a sonrojarse, recién comenzaba a darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaba confesando. Estaba contándole a Hermione sobre lo mucho que deseaba a su novio y que casi se había acostado con él en aquél aula – Me di cuenta de que no era el momento, ni tampoco el lugar, cualquiera podría entrar a esa aula y Harry también se percató de ello, porque retiró sus manos de mi sostén. Nos dejamos llevar, y no nos dimos cuenta de lo que hacíamos…-.

- Pero… ¿Te hubiera gustado? – sabía que a Ginny no le incomodaría la pregunta, habían sido amigas por mucho tiempo, habían compartido el dormitorio y si había algo que no escaseaba entre ellas eran la confianza y la sinceridad.

- Sí, en ese momento deseaba hacerlo. Y deseo hacerlo cuando se dé la oportunidad -.

- Por suerte se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían antes de cometer un error-.

- Hermione, yo no creo que sea un error, tarde o temprano sucederá y creo que lo importante para una primera vez es asegurarse de que se hace con la persona correcta, y yo sé que Harry es el correcto. Yo lo amo, y él me ama a mí, y eso me es suficiente -.

Hermione la miró, su amiga parecía tan segura de lo que estaba diciendo y sus ojos se le iluminan cada vez que nombraba a Harry, estaba realmente enamorada, sabía que siempre le había atraído, pero ahora era más fuerte que nunca.

- Tienes razón, lo importante es que sea el correcto, y si estás segura de que lo es, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse –.

Se sonrieron, Ginny agradeció la comprensión de su amiga.

- Y si no pasó nada, ¿qué hicieron luego? - siguió Hermione.

- Me pidió que fuera su novia y me dijo que quería que pasáramos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos -.

Su amiga se sintió feliz al oírla decir aquello. Harry y Ginny se merecían el uno al otro. Habían esperado mucho tiempo para poder estar juntos y ahora que podían, se merecían toda la felicidad del mundo. Le sonrió y luego la abrazó con fuerza.

- Me alegra muchísimo que estén juntos al fin. Espero que sean muy felices porque, de verdad, ambos se lo merecen- le dijo a la pelirroja que sonrió esplendorosamente.

- ¡Gracias! -.

Interrumpieron la conversación. Alguien bajaba por las escaleras a sus espaldas. Se voltearon para mirar quién era. Y sus ojos encontraron a Ron, bajaba a paso lento y con evidentes señas de que acababa de levantarse en el rostro, tenía los ojos hinchados y en la mejilla izquierda llevaba marcadas las arrugas de la funda de la almohada. Se acercó a ellas y se sentó sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón que ocupaba Hermione.

- ¿De qué hablaban ustedes dos? – cuestionó.

- Cosas de mujeres – respondió su hermana. Si hay que a los hombros los ponga nerviosos, son las "cosas de mujeres".

- Y ¿Cómo está Harry? – preguntó Hermione alzando la mirada hacia él.

- Bien, supongo, no lo sé – respondió sin darle demasiada importancia, como si realmente no le interesara cómo se encontraba su amigo. En realidad no tenía idea, ni si quiera se había molestado en preguntarle.

- Vamos Ron – comenzó su hermana en tono suplicante – No puedes enojarte con él para siempre, y menos aún cuando no tienes razón alguna para hacerlo -

- Claro, a ti qué te importa, si seguro que ya te lo contó todo. ¿Acaso no eres su novia ahora? -

- No me contó lo que habló con Dumblendore, si eso es lo que te molesta tanto. Y sí, soy su novia, me pidió que lo fuera y le dije que sí y no necesito tu aprobación para serlo – contestó la chica con exasperación. Su tono de voz aumentaba en cada palabra y Hermione podía verse venir una pelea entre los hermanos. Razón por la cual decidió intervenir.

- Ron, si Harry no nos contó sobre su charla con el profesor debió haber tenido alguna razón. Además, debes tener en cuenta que no se prestó la ocasión para hacerlo y estaba muy cansado. Tal vez nos lo cuente luego, y si no es así, de todas formas deberás entenderlo-

- Podría habernos dejado participar de la conversación y entonces ahora no tendría que preocuparse en relatárnosla -

- Ron, no conoces la razón por la que Harry tomó la decisión de pedirles que lo dejaran solo, y quizás si charlaras con él antes de enojarte, si le dieras la posibilidad de explicarte, él lo haría – Ginny hablaba más calmada – Dudo que no lo haga, sabes que siempre les cuenta todo lo que pasa -

Ron estuvo a punto de protestar pero Hermione habló antes.

- Ginny tiene razón Ron, Harry nunca nos ha ocultado nada. Deberías tratar de hablar con él y darle oportunidad de contarte, en lugar de evitarlo y hacer tus propias suposiciones. Ahora ve a buscarlo que ya van a servir el almuerzo, y estoy segura que no querrá perdérselo-

El chico se puso de pie y, arrastrando los pies, se dirigió al dormitorio. Le costaba admitir que las chicas tenían razón, pero por más que tratara de negarlo, sabía que así era. Se había precipitado en reaccionar, no le había dado el tiempo a su amigo de dar explicaciones. Y en cuanto a su noviazgo con su hermana, no le molestaba del todo, al fin y al cabo, ya habían estado juntos en una ocasión y habían decidido poner fin a la relación sólo porque Harry, conociendo su destino, no quería que la chica sufriera. Sabía que se querían y que, tan pronto pudieran, volverían e estar juntos. Sólo se mostraba molesto ante aquella situación entre su hermana y Harry, porque ahora estaba enfadado con el chico, pero en realidad, le agradaba que fuera él el novio de su hermana y no otro. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al enojarse con su amigo.

Terminó de subir la escalera y entró al dormitorio. Neville, que antes dormía, estaba sentado sobre la cama colocándose los zapatos, lo saludó con la mano al verlo. Harry aún dormía tendido sobre su cama boca a bajo y con las cortinas de su cama sin correr. Ron se le acercó, al tiempo que Neville terminaba de atarse los cordones de los zapatos y se marchaba.

- Oye, Harry – murmuró. Nada, el chico ni se movió.

- Harry – lo sacudió levemente por el hombro – ya va a ser hora, debes levantarte -.

Harry se movió, pero no abrió los ojos.

- Vamos Harry, levántate -.

Harry abrió los ojos, tanteó su mesa de noche buscando los anteojos, finalmente los encontró. Los agarró y se los colocó. Ron recordó la conversación con las chicas, "no debo atacarlo, debo darle la oportunidad" se dijo a sí mismo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – comenzó.

Harry se extrañó, "¿Ron acaba de hablarme?".

- Mejor, creo…- contestó mientras se incorporaba para sentarse sobre la cama.

- Harry, yo… lamento haber sido tan frío contigo hoy… -.

- Está bien, fue mi culpa, yo debí… -.

- No, Harry, no fue tu culpa, yo me enfadé cuando nos pediste que nos fuéramos a Hermione y a mí. Pensé que después de todo lo que habíamos hecho por ti, merecíamos que nos dejaras quedarnos. Lo siento, fue egoísta de mi parte -.

- No, tienes razón, no debí haberlo hecho, pero necesitaba asegurarme de que todo había terminado y no quedaba nada más por hacer. Sabía que si Dumblendore me decía que algún había algo que debía hacer, ustedes querrían acompañarme, y eso era justamente lo que yo no quería -.

- ¿Quieres decir que no valoras nuestra ayuda? – Ron comenzaba a irritarse, pero trató de conservar la calma.

- No, Ron, no es eso. Es sólo que no quiero volver a ponerlos en peligro, no quiero volver a hacer que sus vidas pendan de un hilo. Los quiero demasiado como para volver a exponerlos ante tal riesgo. Tú sabes de todos los que han muerto por mi causa, y no quiero que ustedes sean los próximos-

Entonces Ron comprendió y lamentó profundamente el haberse comportado del modo en que lo había hecho, lamentó no haberlo escuchado antes de reaccionar. Hermione y Ginny tenían razón, se había apresurado a sacar conclusiones, y lo había interpretado todo mal. Se había enojado porque su amigo lo había excluido, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario, Harry sólo estaba tratando de protegerlos.

- Lo siento, Harry, no se me había ocurrido, yo pensé que, no sé, me hice mi propia historia y saqué conclusiones equivocadas, perdón, debí haberte escuchado antes de comenzar a hacer suposiciones -

- Está bien, Ron. En tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo – No era cierto, pero Harry sólo quería terminar aquella conversación, ya se habían pedido perdón mutuamente y todo se había arreglado entre ellos. Ahora quería bajar a almorzar, estaba realmente hambriento y las tripas le crujían pidiendo a gritos un bocado de lo que fuese – Ya vámonos -

Se puso de pie, le dio a su amigo una palmada en la espalda y ambos se precipitaron escaleras abajo. Mientras bajaban Ron le dijo:

- Ginny me contó que ahora son novios -.

- Sí, le pedí que lo fuera esta mañana. Si a ti no te molesta, claro-.

- Por supuesto que no, me alegro mucho por ambos. Pero si te atreves a hacerle daño, o a hacerla sufrir tendrás que vértelas con migo – Lo dijo en broma, sabía que Harry nunca haría nada para herir a Ginny.

Ambos rieron y se reunieron con las chicas en la Sala Común. Ellas los vieron acercarse charlando el uno con el otro y se dedicaron sonrisas cómplices, felices de que todo se hubiera arreglado al fin.


	4. Chapter 4

40

**40**

**Perdonar es divino**

**(Capítulo 4)**

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione entraron en el Gran Salón. Ya casi todos estaban allí, y aún así, el Gran Salón, con sus cuatro largas mesas, usualmente abarrotadas de alumnos, lucía sorprendentemente vacío, debido a la ausencia de la innumerable cantidad de alumnos que habían sido evacuados, además de todos aquellos que habían perdido la vida.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no porque esa fuera su casa; eso ya no importaba ahora, todos estaban mezclados los de Ravenclaw, los de Hupleffuf y los de Gryffindor, y sólo un pequeño grupo de cuatro o cinco alumnos de Slydering, estaba aislado de todos, sentados en el extremo más alejado de su mesa; sino porque allí era donde Neville, Luna, George, y el resto de los Weasley, incluida Fleur, estaban sentados. Se sentaron junto a ellos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry querido? – le preguntó Molly Weasley, mientras él ocupaba su lugar frente a ella.

- Mejor, gracias – Al chico le resultaba difícil mantener el contacto visual con la mujer, siendo que, hacía apenas unas horas, uno de sus hijo había muerto, y él, se sentía responsable por eso. "¿Cómo podía ser que siguiera tratándolo con tanta dulzura?" Se preguntaba en su mente.

Algunos rezagados entraron al Gran Salón y se ubicaron en las mesas. Entonces, la profesora Mcgonagall, de cuya presencia el chico no se había percatado, al igual que de todos los demás profesores, se puso de pie y, haciéndose a sí misma un encantamiento para aumentar el volumen de su voz, dijo:

- Disfruten de su almuerzo -. Eso fue todo.

Por arte de magia, fuentes rebosantes de comida y jarras con bebidas aparecieron sobre las mesas en cantidad. Todos comenzaron a servirse en silencio y Harry tuvo que soportar las miradas de la mayor parte de los presentes durante todo el almuerzo.

La comida no duró mucho, nadie estaba demasiado hambriento y algunos ni siquiera tenían ánimos para ingerir alimento alguno. En cuanto éste concluyó, y los restos de comida y la vajilla volvieron a esfumarse tal como habían aparecido, la profesora Mcgonagall volvió a ponerse de pie e, imitando el encantamiento que había hecho antes, se dirigió a los presentes.

- El día de ayer, e incluso esta madrugada han sido momentos difíciles para todos, y algunos, lamentablemente, han encontrado su final – Harry oyó a la señora Weasley sollozar pero no se atrevió a mirarla – Sé que muchos de ustedes están profundamente dolidos, y déjenme decirles, yo también lo estoy; pero la situación amerita ser recordada, incluso celebrada. Por eso, en unas horas realizaremos una pequeña ceremonia en el jardín para hacerlo y sería agradable que todos la presenciaran. Ahora – continuó Mcgonagall – quiero informarles cómo procederemos. En dos horas nos reuniremos todos aquí y juntos, saldremos a los jardines. Magos de otros lugares vendrán a presenciar la ceremonia así que les pido, se comporten, aunque parece no ser necesario pedírselos – Todos estaban muy tranquilos y silenciosos.

Harry volvió a oír a Molly Weasley sollozar y recordó el Boggart que, ante ella, adoptaba la figura de todos sus hijos muertos sobre el piso, también la de su marido e incluso la de él.

- Hemos decidido que lo mejor será que pasen esta última noche en el castillo y, mañana por la mañana el Expreso de Howarts los llevará de regreso a Londres.

- Este año escolar, aunque todavía queda tiempo, lo daremos por terminado. En cuanto al año entrante – prosiguió – los que éste año no cursaron, deberán cursar el año que perdieron, y en cuanto a los que sí cursaron, hemos tomado la determinación de que será conveniente que vuelvan a hacerlo, debido a que la educación que recibieron durante este año, no fue exactamente la que deberían haber recibido, lo mismo para aquellos que se vieron obligados a retirarse del colegio. Lo sentimos por ustedes, pero así son las cosas, por el bien nuestro y por el bien de ustedes – de todos modos, nadie protestó, aparentemente, coincidían con ella – Habiendo dicho todo, ya pueden retirarse. Nos encontraremos aquí en dos horas -.

Harry miró a los profesores que comenzaban a levantarse y a salir por la puerta que tenían a su derecha. El muchacho pudo ver a Sprout, Hagrid, Fitwitch, a la profesora Trelawney, a Madame Prince y a Madame Pomfrey, además de Mcgonagall. Supuso que aún tendrían mucho trabajo por hacer. Luego, se dedicó a observar las otras mesas. Algunos de sus ocupantes comenzaban a levantarse, pero otros, la mayoría, permanecían sentados. El chico pudo ver en ellos evidentes señas de que habían resultado heridos, y habían sido curados por Madame Pomfrey, muchos llevaban vendas en distintas partes del cuerpo y a alguno que otro se lo notaban cicatrices irreparables. Todos lucían débiles y desganados.

Entre los presentes, Harry pudo distinguir a algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, también antiguos miembros del ED. Vio a Cho acompañada por un pequeño grupo de amigas, reconoció a algunos alumnos de Hupleffuf y Ravenclaw y en la mesa de Slydering, en el pequeñísimo grupo de personas que la ocupaba, y que eran los primeros en comenzar a levantarse para marcharse, vio a los tres Malfoy, un poco más seguros de lo que los había notado esa mañana.

Harry continuó mirando a su alrededor y, un momento después vio, con sorpresa a Draco Malfoy que caminaba hacia él. Se dio cuenta de que los que estaban en la mesa con él también lo habían visto y estaban tan sorprendidos con él. Hermione dejó escapar un gritito agudo, Ginny, a su lado, le sostuvo la mano con fuerza y Ron, George, Charlie, Bill, Neville y el señor Weasley, se pusieron de pie de un salto, con las varitas en sus manos, listos para atacar ante cualquier tipo de agresión que mostrara el rubio.

Harry los miró y les dijo que no se preocuparan, que todo estaba bien. Sinceramente, dudaba de que lo que Draco buscaba fuera una pelea, el rubio no se atrevería y menos allí delante de tanta gente dispuesta a defenderlo.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – le preguntó el chico al, finalmente, reunirse con él en su mesa.

Todos los que estaban sentados alrededor de Harry miraban a Draco con expresión de repulsión y odio, pero el chico no dijo nada, estaba concentrado en Harry.

- Sí, seguro – Harry Se levantó, sorprendido por su tono que, por más que no le funcionaba del todo, parecía intentar sonar amable, y ambos se alejaron hacia la mesa de Slydering, que era el área más alejada y solitaria de todo el Gran Salón y de donde Lucius y Narcisa ya se habían marchado.

- Quería, agradecerte, tú sabes, por salvarme en la Sala Multipropósitos – agradecía pero sonaba tan frío como siempre.

Harry a quien le resultaba difícil creer que Draco Malfoy conociera el significado de la palabra "gracias", le respondió:

- No hay de qué, no iba a dejarte morir allí. Más allá de cuantos me odies o de todo lo que me hayas hecho desde el momento en que nos conocimos, nadie, absolutamente nadie, se merece la muerte -

- Lo siento, por todo eso – por su expresión, parecía dolerle el decir "lo siento", pero aún así, Harry valoró que lo hubiera dicho - Te debo mucho Harry, no sólo salvaste mi vida, sino también la de mis padres, nos salvaste de las manos del Señor de las Tinieblas y te estamos muy agradecidos. No nos dimos cuenta de aquello en lo que estábamos involucrándonos sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde para volver atrás. Tú nos salvaste de las manos de Voldemort -

Draco hizo una pausa y luego siguió: - De verdad lamento todo lo que te provocamos, mi familia y yo, lamento haberte tratado en el modo en lo hice, y también en el modo que mi padre lo hizo. Pero tú sabes, nosotros éramos seguidores del señor de las Tinieblas y nos nacía el tratarte de aquel modo -

Harry no podía creer que fuera el verdadero Draco Malfoy quien estaba allí hablándole, no podía ser él quien expresaba tanta sensibilidad y arrepentimiento con sus palabras. Pero lo era, sólo que no era el mismo de antes, el chico estaba totalmente renovado, quería hacer las pases, estaba realmente arrepentido. Aquella situación lo había llevado a reflexionar y a darse cuenta de sus errores, y ahora quería remendarlos.

- Acepto tus disculpas, Draco – le dijo Harry amablemente, al tiempo que le tendía su mano derecha para que la estrechara.

- ¿Sin resentimientos? – le preguntó el rubio al estrechar su mano. De verdad deseaba que todo se hubiera arreglado entre ellos.

- Sin resentimientos - Confirmó Harry.

Draco había cambiado, había experimentado lo que era tener a la gente en su contra y lo que era ser presionado a hacer atrocidades en contra de su voluntad. Y ya no quería cometerlas ni por decisión propia, ya había tenido suficiente para una vida entera.

Harry recordó que aún tenía algo que le pertenecía al rubio. Sacó la varita del chico de su bolsillo y se la ofreció.

- Ten, te pertenece – El rubio dudó pero luego la tomó.

- Gracias – la guardó en su propio bolsillo.

Ambos se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron al lugar de donde habían venido. Draco con sus padres, que lo esperaban parados junto a lo puerta que daba al vestíbulo (por la expresión que Harry pudo distinguir en sus rostros, los Malfoy no estaban del todo de acuerdo con lo que su hijo acababa de hacer) y Harry de regreso a la mesa de Gryffindor con los Weasley y sus amigos.

De regreso a su sitio, Harry fue interceptado por algunos alumnos, padres y fantasmas que querían felicitarlo y expresarle su apoyo. Lo abrazaban, le daban palmadas de aliento y le repetían una y otra vez lo maravillosa que había sido su actuación. El chico no hacía más que agradecer y sonreír, ya había pasado por aquello en la madrugada y no tenía nada más para decir. Finalmente, lo dejaron ir, y entonces el chico, pudo regresar a la mesa con los demás. Se sentó, en el mismo lugar que había ocupado antes, frente a la señora Weasley, entre Ginny y Neville.

Harry volteó para ver a Malfoy alejarse, y lo vio salir por la puerta mientras su padre le hablaba con el rostro enfadado. Sí, definitivamente no aprobaban la acción de su hijo. A Harry no le importó.

- ¿Qué quería ese Malfoy? – le preguntó el señor Weasley mientras miraba a los tres Malfoy despectivamente.

- Quería disculparse – todos lo miraron, esperando que el chico dijera que bromeaba, pero eso no sucedió – y agradecerme por haberlo salvado – agregó.

- Espera Harry, estamos hablando de la misma persona ¿cierto? Aquel asqueroso petulante que acaba de irse con sus dos asquerosos padres -.

- ¡Ron, no seas así! – Le espetó Hermione – Draco es una persona como cualquiera de nosotros y, como tal, también tiene sentimientos. Es comprensible que después de todo por lo que pasó, se haya dado cuenta de sus errores y esté arrepentido de lo que hizo -

- ¡Ah, y ahora tú lo defiendes! -

- No Ron, no lo defiendo, sólo trato de comprenderlo -

- Hermione tiene razón hijo – intervino su padre.

- Y bien, supongo que lo has perdonado ¿no? -

- Sí, no veo por qué no. Sonaba arrepentido, creo que Draco ha cambiado, es una persona totalmente diferente -

- ¡Bien hecho Harry!_ "Errar es humano, perdonar divino"_ – le dijo la señora Weasley con ternura. Harry le sonrió, pero no supo que decirle, por lo que guardó silencio.

El muchacho tanteó la mano de su novia, que descansaba sobre su muslo derecho y, al hacerlo, palpó la Varita de Saúco en su bolsillo. ¡Lo había olvidado! Aún tenía que regresarla a la tumba del profesor Dumblendore.

- ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta por los jardines? – sugirió, dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

- Es una buena idea – se metió la señora Weasley – los ayudará a despejar la mente -

- Bien, de acuerdo – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

A su lado, Ron la imitó, Harry y Ginny también se pararon.

- ¿Vienen? – preguntó la pelirroja a Neville y a Luna.

- No, yo no, gracias. Creo que me quedaré aquí – respondió Luna pensativa.

- Sí, también yo, me quedaré con Luna -

- De acuerdo, nos veremos luego – se despidió Ginny.

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar, Ron y Hermione iba delante charlando y Harry y Ginny detrás, tomados de la mano. Ya no les importaba que los Weasley, ni nadie, los vieran juntos, ni que se enteraran de lo mucho que se querían, de hecho, querían que todos lo supieran. Una vez que hubieron salido del Gran Salón y entrado en el vestíbulo, Hermione preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede? – con tantos años de amistad, la chica sabía que su amigo no había sugerido que salieran sólo porque sí.

Harry sacó de su bolsillo la Reliquia y se la enseñó a sus amigos. Ellos comprendieron, pero el rostro de Ginny mostró que ella no lo había hecho. Y claro, ¿Cómo iba a entenderlo si ni siquiera sabía lo que eso era?

- Hay algo que debo hacer- les dijo Harry, pero sus amigos ya lo sabían y también sabían qué era ese algo.

- Vamos entonces – le respondió Ron.

Salieron del castillo y comenzaron a caminar bordeando el lago. Ginny los miraba a uno y a otro todavía sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está sucediendo? – preguntó.

- Oh, lo siento – Harry había olvidado que aún no había llegado a contarle a la chica sobre las Reliquias.

Entre los tres, Harry, Ron y Hermione, armaron para Ginny un relato de sobre la historia de Beedle el Bardo y sobre lo que el mismo Dumblendore les había contado sobre las Reliquias. También le contaron dónde estaban ahora, y lo que harían con la varita. La chica lucía asombrada.

Finalmente llegaron a la construcción de mármol donde descansaban los restos del profesor. Harry pensó que para abrirla, tendría que usar el mismo maleficio que había utilizado Voldemort para hacerlo, pero no fue necesario. Hermione conocía un modo mucho mejor de hacerlo. Movió elegantemente la varita en su mano, pronunciando algunas extrañas palabras que Harry no llegó a oír con claridad, y la tapa de piedra blanca y pulida del féretro se separó delicadamente del resto de la construcción, se hizo a un lado y quedó flotando sobre el aire, como una nube en el inmenso cielo.

Allí estaba, apacible, imperturbable, el cuerpo de Albus Dumblendore. Intacto, exactamente igual que durante sus momentos de vida. Alto, delgado y tranquilo, Tal vez un poco más pálido de lo que realmente era, pero aún así, lucía tan vivo como si de verdad lo estuviera.

Los rayos del sol reflejaban en sus anteojos de media luna y hacían que el cuerpo entero se iluminara, dándole un aspecto celestial, majestuoso.

Harry lo observó y, por un momento, su mente fue invadida por la loca idea de que el anciano podía estar con vida, pero no podía ser, sabía que no era así. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo, allí estaba su cuerpo, frente a él y además, él mismo lo había visto caer desde lo alto de aquella torre. También lo había visto la noche anterior, en su cercanía con la muerte y el mismísimo profesor le había confirmado que estaba muerto. Pero allí, en su tumba, el profesor lucía tan… vivo… Harry, tras un esfuerzo sobrehumano, apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y procedió. No le resultaba para nada agradable estar allí, parado frente al cuerpo inerte de Dumblendore, y sabía que a sus amigos tampoco.

El muchacho se acercó al blanco sepulcro de piedra y sintió unas ganas terribles de largarse a llorar, pero se contuvo. Con ambas manos y con sumo cuidado, acomodó la Varita entre las manos de su antiguo propietario, el mago más magnífico que hubiera conocido jamás, la persona más noble y correcta, la más grandiosa de todas.

Observó al profesor durante unos segundos más.

- Descansa en paz – le dijo – ya todo ha concluido -

Retrocedió unos pasos para regresar junto a sus amigos. Hermione hizo un suave movimiento de su varita y la pieza de piedra, que permanecía suspendida en el aire, volvió a depositarse delicadamente en su lugar, sin emitir sonido alguno. Sintió la mano de Ginny sobre su hombro y la de Ron, sobre su otro hombro.

Los miró, primero a uno, luego a otro y finalmente, a Hermione. Hermione se paro junto a Ron y lo miró.

- Iremos a caminar un rato – informó Ron.

- De a cuerdo, nos vemos en el Gran Salón – respondió Ginny.

Ron y Hermione se alejaron juntos conversando sobre quién sabe qué. En realidad, sólo buscaban dejar a Harry y a Ginny a solas para que tuvieran tiempo de charlar.

Harry pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Ginny, y ella lo tomó por la cintura con su brazo derecho. Entonces ambos, comenzaron a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la que se habían ido sus amigos.

Harry observó su alrededor, había vivido tantas cosas en aquellos jardines, momentos felices y divertidos, y también momentos de tristeza y terror. Vio, a lo lejos, la cabaña del guardabosque y recordó que por la noche, mientras caminaba hacia el bosque sabiendo que la muerte lo aguardaba, había pensado que jamás volvería a verla. Se alegró de poder admirarla nuevamente y saber que pasaría muchos otros buenos momentos allí adentro. Pronto estaría sentado en uno de los grandes sillones de su amigo Hagrid con el húmedo morro de Fang sobre su regazo, engullendo – o tratando – los famosos bollos del guardabosque y riendo, con sus amigos sobre alguna anécdota.


	5. Chapter 5

41

**41**

**Tres hurras por Harry**

**(Capítulo 5)**

Harry y Ginny caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a los primeros árboles del Bosque Prohibido. La chica se sentó sobre la hierba, con las piernas cruzadas como indio y apoyó la espalda sobre el grueso tronco de un árbol. Su novio se sentó a su lado, se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a besarse.

Al cabo de unos segundos, separaron sus labios.

- Cuéntame lo que pasó en El Valle de Godric – le pidió la colorada a su novio.

Harry se recostó sobre el césped, con ambas piernas flexionadas y apoyó su cabeza sobre la falda de Ginny, que comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con sus largos y delicados dedos.

El muchacho comenzó a relatarle lo acontecido desde el momento en que lo habían dejado por la mañana, y ella volvió a escucharlo con atención. Harry le contó del cementerio, de su casa y lo mensajes que le habían dejado sus admiradores y otros magos, le contó de Bathida y de todo lo que había ocurrido después. Le contó del regreso de Ron, de la casa de Luna, de la Mansión de los Malfoy, El Refugio, Gringots, de Hosmeade y Aberforth y finalmente, concluyó el relato contándole lo que había sucedido en La Sala Multipropósito, en La Casa de los Gritos, los pensamientos de Snape, todo lo ocurrido en el bosque y su charla con el retrato de Dumblendore.

- Waw Harry, eres increíble, eres mi héroe – sonrió y se inclinó sobre él para volver a besarlo en los labios.

Continuaron así por un rato más, Ginny sentada sobre la hierba, contra el árbol, acariciándole el cabello a su novio. Harry miró su reloj.

- Ya deberíamos volver al castillo – le dijo a su novia. Pero no quería hacerlo, se sentía tan bien allí, con Ginny, los dos solos sin perturbaciones.

- No quiero irme – le respondió la chica.

- Lo sé, tampoco yo. Pero debemos hacerlo – Ginny lo sabía, pero trataba de eludirlo.

Harry se incorporó para quedar sentado y besó nuevamente a la chica. Sus labios eran irresistibles.

- Vamos - le dijo a la chica. Se puso de pie y le tendió ambas manos a su novia, ella las tomó y el chico la ayudó a pararse. Juntos, emprendieron el camino de regreso al castillo.

Encontraron a Ron y a Hermione en el Gran Salón, con el resto de los Weasley, Neville y Luna, en el mismo lugar en que habían estado antes.

Entre los presentes, Harry vio a los profesores Hagrid, Sprout, Flitwich y Trelawney, vio a el señor Filch, a Madame Pomfrey y a Madame Prince. Vio a Ernie Mcmillan de Hupleffuf y a muchos otros alumnos con quienes parecían ser sus padres. Esperaron unos minutos a que terminara de llagar gente, durante los cuales Harry vio entrar por la puerta a, lo que parecieron, todos los alumnos que habían sido evacuados del castillo la noche anterior, algunos acompañados, otros solos.

Finalmente, Minerva Mcgonagall apareció en la puerta junto a Kingsley, el, provisoriamente, ministro de la magia.

- Por favor, síganme – pidió la profesora con voz potente pero amable.

Se oyó el arrastras de las sillas. Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, tras Mcgonagall y Kingsley.

En el jardín, junto al lago, habían sido ubicadas cientos de sillas blancas y, algunas de ellas, ya estaban ocupadas, en su mayoría, por gente que Harry no conocía. Pero el chico sí reconoció a Victor Krum, el señor Ollivander, Madame Rosmerta y a otros personajes de Hosmeade, vio a Tom (el muchcho que atendía en El Caldero Chorreante) y a sus antiguos compañeros del equipo de Quidditch.

Poco a poco, la multitud fue ocupando las sillas. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, se sentaron en la segunda hilera, detrás de los profesores y los miembros que quedaba de la Orden del Fénix; junto con los Weasley; Neville, que se había reunido con su abuela (quien se mostró extremadamente feliz al ver a Harry llegar y lo abrazó con un gran abrazo y un baboso beso) y Luna, que se había reunido con su padre Xenophilus. Las sirenas y los tritones se asomaban a la superficie del lago y los centauros dejaron el bosque para reunirse con la multitud de magos y formar parte de aquel evento, entre ellos pudo distinguir claramente a Firenze.

Kingsley se paró frente a los congregados, paralelo al lago para no darles la espalda a las criaturas que se asomaban de él. Los murmullos se apagaron en la multitud sin que el ministro tuviera que pedirlo y reinó un silencio celestial. Todos se dispusieron a escuchar al ministro.

- Buenas tardes a todos – comenzó. Se oyó un "Buenas tardes" general, que devolvía el saludo – Hace unas horas, en este mismo castillo, ha tenido lugar un hecho digno de recordar, un acontecimiento que quedará grabado en la historia de estas paredes y de toda la comunidad mágica mundial. Aquello que hemos estado esperando y deseando por años, finalmente ocurrió. Lord Voldemort ha sido derrotado al fin, y debemos alegrarnos por eso, los días oscuros se han ido y, me atrevo a asegurar, todos contribuiremos a que no regresen. Sin embargo, ahora nos es difícil a todos alegrarnos por este hecho. El dolor por la pérdida de nuestros seres queridos no nos deja darnos cuenta de la magnitud de semejante acontecimiento. Nadie podrá devolvernos a quienes se fueron, a quienes Tom Riddle se llevó con él. Esas personas ahora sólo son lo que nos deja la memoria, vivirán por siempre en el recuerdo de cada uno, de los momentos compartidos, las alegrías y las tristezas y más que a menudo, lloraremos al recordarlos, y también reiremos al hacerlo y vamos a extrañarlos y a necesitarlos. Pero debe confortarnos el saber que su muerte no fue en vano porque, como todos, contribuyeron a vencer, a conseguir el triunfo en esta batalla. Pelearon, y lo hicieron hasta el final y debemos estar orgullosos de ellos. Por sus actos en vida, merecen ser recordados y honrados. Ahora les pido por favor, que hagamos un minuto de silencio a sus memorias -

Harry se sentía terrible, la presión que había sentido en el estómago, y que se había esfumado al estar con Ginny, había regresado. Los rostros de Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Snape y Colin, volvieron a aparecer en su mente, pasando como diapositivas ante sus ojos, y sintió que el mundo entero se le venía encima, todos habían muerto por salvarlo a él.

Ginny tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro derecho de Harry, no lloraba, pero su tristeza era evidente. La mano derecha de la chica, apretaba con fuerza la de su madre sentada a su lado. La señora Weasley sollozaba en silencio y se enjugaba, con un pañuelo de su marido, las lágrimas que caían lentamente de sus ojos, como bailando al compás de una música fúnebre. A la izquierda de Harry, estaban Ron y Hermione con las cabezas juntas. La chica lloraba y el muchacho le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarla, tratando de ocultar el dolor que él mismo tenía dentro por la pérdida de su hermano. Junto a Ron, George lloraba, mientras su hermano Charlie lo abrazaba tratando de consolarlo. Pero el muchacho no tenía consuelo alguno, su hermano, su compañero de juegos de toda la vida, de bromas y travesuras había muerto y nada, ni nadie, se lo traería de regreso.

Se oían sollozos y resoplidos. Nuevas heridas se habían abierto en la mayoría de los presentes, heridas que tardarían en ser curadas o que tal vez, nunca lo serían.

- Bien. Prosigamos – siguió el ministro. Las miradas volvieron a posarse sobre él y muchas personas aprovecharon que se rompiera el silencio para sonarse las narices, los sollozos, poco a poco, fueron apagándose.

- Quisiera agradecer ahora, a todos aquellos que han prestado su ayuda y combatido anoche y a todos los que han ayudado desde todos los puntos del mundo para que el Señor de las Tinieblas pudiera ser derrotado. A todos ustedes, la Comunidad Mágica les está eternamente agradecida, porque juntos han logrado que el mundo comience su labor de volver a ser un lugar seguro y libre de oscuridad, para magos, muggles y toda criatura viviente.

- Y, finalmente – siguió – quiero mencionar al señor Harry James Potter – Harry se irguió al oír su nombre, sintió que todas las miradas cambiaban de objetivo, ahora todos lo miraban a él – quien es el responsable de que Lord Voldemort esté muerto. Porque desde que el Innombrable regresó, él no paró de buscar la forma de vencerlo, y nunca descansó hasta lograrlo. Porque a pesar de todas las injurias que se dijeron de él, nunca bajó los brazos, siguió adelante, sin darle importancia a todos aquellos que quisieron hacerle mal. Y porque a él, todos le debemos el estar vivos – lo miró a Harry, y ya no habló a la multitud, se dirigió directamente a él – GRACIAS MUCHACHO -.

Harry no sabía si sonreírle o no, tampoco estaba muy seguro de cuál era la sensación que experimentaba en ese momento, la confusión lo embargaba. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la señora Weasley estaba de pie gritando a toda voz:

- ¡Tres hurras por Harry Potter! -.

La multitud entera se puso de pie y magos, centauros y sirenas, todas las criaturas presentes, gritaron al unísono.

- ¡Hip Hip, Hurra! -.

- ¡Hip Hip, Hurra! -.

- ¡Hip Hip, Hurra! -.

Todos estallaron en vítores y aplausos, era como si todo el dolor y la tristeza del minuto anterior, de repente se hubieran esfumado, como el aire que escapa de un globo cuando éste se pincha.

- ¡Levántate! – lo animó Ginny.

Harry se puso de pie y los aplausos sonaron aún más fuerte. La chica se colgó del cuello de su novio y lo besó con fuerza. Entonces, todos comenzaron a acercarse a él, todos y cada uno de los presentes querían abrazar y felicitar, por el éxito de su empresa, al muchacho que conocían como "El niño que vivió" y al que ahora comenzaría a conocer como "El que venció". Molly Weasley fue la primera en acercarse a abrazarlo una vez que Ginny lo hubo soltado. Harry, conciente de que la mujer había visto aquel beso, supo que ya era hora de aclarar la situación.

- Le pedí a Ginny que fuera mi novia, si no le importa –

- ¡Oh Harry, querido, por supuesto que no me molesta! -

De a poco, los presentes se fueron acercando a saludarlo. Eran cientos y cientos de personas, todos querían al menos tocarlo, como si fuera alguna clase de ídolo pop. Le decían palabras de aliento, lo besaban en las mejillas o en las manos y le daban las gracias. Él les agradecía también a ellos y les sonreía, con una sonrisa falsa, en realidad, no se sentía cómodo estando en aquella posición. Todos lo consideraban un héroe, y él sabía que en parte lo era, pero nadie se daba cuenta de él era el responsable, además de la destrucción definitiva de Voldemort, de las muertes de sus familiares y amigos.

Quería irse de allí, pero no encontraba el momento ni la forma de hacerlo. Estaba rodeado de una masa de gente que no lo soltaba ni un segundo, al momento que alguien lo saludaba y se apartaba, en seguida, ya había otra persona tomando el lugar que el anterior acababa de dejar. Saludó a Oliver Word, quien había sido capitán del equipo de Quidditch cuando él recién empezaba a jugar, también se acercaron a saludarlo antiguos integrantes del equipo, Katie Bell y Angelina Jonson, luego Lee Jordan, estaba también el camarero de El Caldero Chorreante y cientos de personas más, a la mayoría de las cuales Harry ni se molestó en mirarles los rostros. Sólo quería marcharse, huir, y por fin encontró la oportunidad luego de que Victor Krum y Fleur con su hermana Gabrielle se acercaran a abrazarlo.

Tuvo unos segundos de respiro cuando éstos últimos se marcharon y antes de que la próxima persona apareciera, entonces se escabulló entre las personas que ya lo habían saludado, que iban formando grupos en los costados para charlar y se alejó caminado hacia el castillo. Quería alejarse de todos aquellos que ahora lo veían como un héroe, pero que, tarde o temprano, dejarían de adorarlo al darse cuenta de que, en una u otra forma, era él el asesino de sus seres queridos

Ron, Hermione y Ginny, que se habían hecho a un lado en cuanto todos habían comenzado a abalanzárseles, lo observaban y trataban de adivinar, por las expresiones de su rostro, cómo debía sentirse y, lamentablemente, nada bueno se les venía a la mente. De un momento a otro, lo vieron marcharse y desaparecer bajo la capa rumbo al castillo. La chica de cabello rojo se paró con determinación.

- Iré a hablar con él – anunció.

Su hermano y Hermione asintieron en señal de aprobación.

- Sí, le hará bien hablar con alguien, no se ve nada bien – comentó Hermione preocupada.

Ginny se encaminó hacia el castillo, como habían visto hacerlo a Harry.

Harry y Ginny no habían hablado sobre lo ocurrido aún, disfrutaban tanto el tiempo que pasaban juntos que habían evitado el tema para no enturbiar las cosas y tapar la alegría del reencuentro con las penas de las muertes y sus preocupaciones. Pero la chica sabía que él no se sentía bien al respecto, habían pasado muchísimo tiempo juntos, por lo que ella lo conocía demasiado bien como para darse cuenta de que cosas horribles le llenaban la mente. No era típico de Harry hablar sobre sus sentimientos, no le gustaba contar sus problemas a los demás, pero Ginny sabía, que el hablar con ella lo ayudaría a recuperarse y a entender mejor todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella lo ayudaría a aclarar su mente.


	6. Chapter 6

42

**42**

**En la Sala Multipropósitos**

**(Capítulo 6)**

Harry estaba cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad, por lo que Ginny no podía verlo y saber dónde se encontraba. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a mitad del camino hacia el castillo, vio a la gran puerta de roble abrirse y luego, volver a cerrarse, por lo que supo que el chico acababa de entrar. Aceleró la marcha para no perderle el rastro. Pero, cuando entró al castillo, ya no había señas de él. Atravesó el vestíbulo y comenzó a subir por la escalera de mármol, pensando que tal vez, se habría dirigido a la Sala Común y dispuesta a ir a verificarlo, y entonces pudo verlo doblar en una esquina, ya se había quitado la capa.

Ginny lo siguió hasta que, al doblar a la derecha en un pasillo, se encontró en otro vacío, no había nada, ni nadie, no había rastro alguno de Harry. Ginny miró en todas direcciones desconcertada, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de dónde se encontraba, era el pasillo en dónde se abría la entrada a la Sala Multipropósitos. Se acercó al lugar donde, sabía, estaba la puerta de ingreso y se enfocó en su pensamiento: lo deseosa que estaba de encontrar a Harry. A continuación, una puerta apareció en el, antes desnudo, muro. La chica tomó el picaporte y, sin dudarlo, abrió la puerta de la habitación.

El lugar lucía acogedor, alumbrado por una luz tenue producto de varias velas ubicadas en delicados candelabros y que a su vez, estaban sobre elegantes mesitas de madera situadas en varios puntos de la sala. Una gran alfombra de un verde oscuro, cubría el piso en su totalidad y, en el centro de la habitación, de espaldas a la puerta, estaba situado un sobrio sofá de terciopelo gris. No había rastro alguno del fuego que, Harry, Ron y Hermione le habían contado, se había desatado mientras ellos buscaban la diadema.

Ginny se acercó al sofá, suponiendo que Harry estaría allí y, efectivamente, el muchacho estaba recostado sobre él, con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos sobre la cara.

- Harry… - le dijo suavemente, al tiempo que se ponía en cuclillas frente a él y le acariciaba el cabello.

El muchacho retiró las manos de su rostro, abrió los ojos y la miró. Se veía triste y sus ojos estaban rojos, conteniendo millones de lágrimas que, en cualquier momento, comenzarían a brotar. Ginny le dio un tierno beso en los labios. "se ve increíblemente guapo" pensó.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Harry? -

El muchacho se acostó sobre su costado derecho y se apretujó contra el respaldo del sillón para que Ginny pudiera recostarse a su lado.

- Ven aquí – le dijo a la chica.

La colorada se puso de pie y se recostó junto a su novio, al tiempo que ambos notaban que el sofá crecía unos centímetros en tamaño. Harry apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica y pasó su brazo derecho sobre su cuerpo. Ginny continuó revolviendo el cabello de su chico con su mano izquierda y el otro brazo lo pasó sobre él, en una especie de abrazo.

- Y bien, ¿vas a contarme? –

A Harry no le resultaba para nada fácil explicarse pero, de todos modos, lo intentó.

- Es que… Ginny, todos me ven como una figura heroica, todos me felicitan y me dan las gracias…-

- Pero eso es lo que eres Harry ¿A caso no has sido tú quien acaba de vencer a Lord Voldemort? ¿Acaso no es gracias a ti que la gente no vivirá más atemorizada y que los sangre mestiza e impura serán considerados como iguales? -

- Sí los sé, pero, ¿no ves todos aquellos que han muerto? Murieron por mi culpa Ginny, yo soy quien los asesinó, murieron por mi causa. Y todos están tan felices porque derroté a Voldemort que ni siquiera pueden darse cuenta de eso -. Ginny ahora entendía qué era lo que al chico le molestaba.

- Y tu madre Ginny – prosiguió – sigue queriéndome tanto como siempre, hoy cuando me abrazó estaba tan orgullosa de mí, y no sabes lo contenta que se puso cuando le dije de lo nuestro… Y luego se dará cuenta de yo el responsable de la muerte de Fred, y ¿Qué sucederá entonces?-

- Harry, tú no eres el responsable de la muerte de Fred, ni de la de nadie – tenía que convencerlo, debía hacerlo entender – ellos eligieron estar allí, ellos conocían los riesgos igual que todos y aún así no les importó, porque estaban haciéndolo por el bien de todos. Harry, tú no los presionaste a tomar parte en aquella batalla, ellos querían hacerlo, y sabían de las posibilidades de morir en el intento de ganarla. Y nadie va a culparte por eso, porque tú no tienes nada que ver con su decisión -

- No, Ginny, no lo entiendes. Ellos querían protegerme a mí de las manos de Voldemort, querían darme tiempo a encontrar la solución y si yo me hubiera entregado antes, entonces nadie habría muerto -

- No Harry, date cuenta. Ellos hicieron lo que hicieron porque eso era lo que querían, fue su decisión correr el riesgo – Ginny comenzaba a perder toda esperanza de hacer al chico entrar en razón, pero seguiría intentándolo.

- Tienes razón Ginny, sé que ellos quisieron hacerlo pero, aún así…-.

- Aún así ¿qué Harry? Aún cuando todo te demuestra que tú no tienes la culpa, sigues buscando razones para culparte. Harry, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, ya te lo he dicho, no lo eres -

Harry no respondió. Pensó por unos segundos lo que su novia le había dicho. La chica tenía razón pero, si así era, por qué seguía sintiéndose tan mal. Abrazó con fuerza a la chica.

- Gracias – le dijo.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Por ser como eres – se lo dijo mirándola a los ojos, Ginny sonrió y él la besó en los labios.

El chico fue acomodándose sobre la chica lentamente mientras la besaba, hasta quedar prácticamente encima ella. Continuó besándola cada vez con mayor intensidad y la chica le correspondía con pasión. Harry le besó el cuello y luego, regresó a sus labios. Esta vez fue Harry quien comenzó a sentir las cálidas manos de la chica deslizándose suavemente bajo su remera y una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo.

Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. Ambos lo sabían y, esta vez, no lo evitarían, se dejarían llevar, porque de verdad querían hacerlo. Además, allí nadie podría encontrarlos, estaban solos, ellos y su pasión y nada ni nadie los interrumpiría.

Sin dejar de besarse, Ginny le quitó la remera al chico y la tiró hacia algún lado donde no pudiera estorbarlos. Continuó acariciándole la espalda, le besó el cuello y los hombros, mientras la mano izquierda de Harry se escabullía por debajo su blusa y le recorría el abdomen para llegar a sus pechos.

Ginny levantó ambos brazos para que el chico le quitara la remera y eso fue lo que él iba a hacer. En el momento en que se separaron para terminar de desvestirse el uno al otro con desesperación, se percataron de que la sala ya no era lo que había sido.

Las luces eran aún más tenues, la alfombra, que antes había sido de un verde sobrio, ahora era de color rojo pasión y estaba cubierta por pétalos de rosas y ellos ya no se encontraban en el elegante sillón de terciopelo sino en una enorme cama con sábanas de suave algodón egipcio teñidas de un color rojo intenso, cortinas de tul del mismo color rodeaban la gran cama. Sin embargo, ninguno de los chicos se detuvo a observar mucho los detalles, se corrieron más hacia el centro de la cama y prosiguieron.

Harry le sacó la remera a su novia y se arrodilló en la cama para quitarse los pantalones. Ginny lo imitó y también se desabrochó los suyos pero, dejó que Harry se los sacara.

El muchacho se detuvo por un momento y observó la piel suave y cremosa de su amada, sus pechos, aún cubiertos por un sostén que pronto retiraría, sus piernas, largas y elegantes. Su belleza era sobrenatural, tal belleza no podía pertenecer a nuestro mundo, una belleza que los ojos de Harry nunca habían visto, ni siquiera en una veela, ni siquiera en sus sueños.

El muchacho comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de la chica, acarició sus piernas, comenzando desde sus pies hasta llegar a su intimidad y retirarle lentamente el culotte que la cubría. Le acarició cada centímetro de su sedosa piel mientras la besaba en los labios y el cuello. Luego, con sumo cuidado, deslizó sus manos por debajo de ella y le desabrochó el brasier. Se lo quitó con delicadeza y acarició sus pechos desnudos, los primeros que veía en su vida, los primeros que tocaba, los primeros que besaba. Harry le cubrió el cuerpo de besos y Ginny cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el placer que eso le provocaba, mientras suaves sonidos de place escapaban involuntariamente de sus labios.

Harry nunca había estado con una chica antes, ni Ginny con un chico, era la primera vez para ambos y aún así, no estaban asustados, no sentían miedo, sino deseo, ansiedad. Siendo que ninguno de los dos lo había hecho antes, no sabían exactamente qué hacer, nadie los había preparado para aquello. Pero, la naturaleza tomó las riendas de la situación y Harry supo instintivamente qué hacer y Ginny se entregó e él completamente, en cuerpo y alma.

Ginny se sobresaltó al sentirse penetrada y Harry actuó con suma delicadeza, pese a la pasión que lo dominaba. La chica gimió, pero no era sólo por dolor, sino también por placer. Sentían un ardor intenso recorriéndole el cuerpo, y por un momento pensó en pedirle a Harry que parara, pero aquel pensamiento se esfumó tan pronto como había llegado, la excitaba el sentir a Harry tan dentro suyo y definitivamente no quería que parara ¿Cómo podía aquello haberse cruzado por su mente?

Harry temía producirle dolor y, al principio trató de reprimirse, pero al final no aguantó más y se dejó dominar por el éxtasis que lo invadía.

Ginny lo abrazaba con fuerza, con la espalda arqueada hacia atrás mientras gemía y susurraba el nombre del chico y Harry, susurraba el nombre de ella mientras le besaba la boca, el cuello, los pechos y la penetraba una y otra vez. Ninguno de los dos había sentido antes nada igual.

Finalmente se separaron, habrían seguido, lo habrían hecho por mucho más, pero ya estaban agotados, ambos sudaban y apenas podían respirar por tanta excitación.

Harry se tumbó junto a Ginny y se cubrieron con las rojas suaves sábanas. Ambos jadeaban y sus corazones latían bruscamente, a una velocidad maratónica. Ginny se recostó, en parte, sobre el pecho de su novio y le dio tiernos besitos en él, el chico, le acariciaba el brazo con su mano.

- Eres hermosa – le dijo a la chica.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos resplandecían de felicidad.

- También tú -

Permanecieron así por un largo rato, acariciándose el uno al otro. Harry le susurró cosas al oído, las cosas más hermosas que Ginny hubiera oído jamás.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer la magnífica experiencia que acababan de atravesar, nunca hubieran imaginado que aquello los haría sentirse de aquel modo, nunca habían imaginado que hubiera algo existente que pudiera hacerlos sentir de aquel modo, ni siquiera sabían que existía ese sentimiento ¿Qué era? Querían repetirlo, pero estaban demasiado agotados. Harry se preguntó para sí, qué estaría sucediendo fuera de aquella habitación, pero después de todo no le importaba, él estaba allí con Ginny, solos, luego de haber vivido el mejor momento de su vida y eso, era todo lo que le importaba. Quería permanecer allí, en ese mismo lugar y de aquel mismo modo con Ginny, quería abrazarla fuerte y sentir su corazón latiendo contra el suyo por siempre, quería permanecer en ese momento por el resto de su vida.

- Harry, te amo tanto – volvieron a besarse. Podían oír una suave música sonar de fondo pero, ninguno de los dos se tomó el tiempo para tratar de distinguir qué era.

Ambos volvían a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y esta vez era Ginny quien estaba sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Besó al chico con intensidad, y tal como había hecho él antes, le beso el cuello, el pecho y siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus intimidades. Luego, volvieron a cambiar de papel, Harry estaba sobre la chica y besaba y recorría con su lengua su cuerpo entero. Volvió a hacerle el amor y Ginny ya no sentía dolor alguno, solo placer y deseo, goce. La chica gemía y pedía más, y su novio se lo daba, quería satisfacerla, quería satisfacerse. Volvieron finalmente a separarse, ambos jadeaban de deseo pero ya no podían más, respiraban entrecortadamente y estaban bañados en sudor.

Harry la besó una vez más y por unos minutos, permaneció sobre ella, contemplándola.

- Harry, deberíamos irnos – la chica sonaba agitada, apenas podía articular palabra.

El chico dudó, no quería irse, no quería volver con la multitud, quería quedarse allí, con Ginny, quería hacerla suya nuevamente y dárselo todo. Pero sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto, por más que lo desearan, no podían quedarse allí aislados del mundo para siempre.

El chico le dio otro beso y se retiró de encima de ella. Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama y lentamente comenzaron a vestirse. Antes de salir, volvieron a darse un último apasionado beso y Ginny, mediante un conjuro, borró unas marcas que le habían quedado en la piel producto de los besos del chico, luego hizo lo mismo con Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

43

**43**

**Nuevo día, nueva vida**

**(Capítulo 7)**

Afuera ya había oscurecido cuando los chicos comenzaron a caminar juntos por los pasillos hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ambos desconocían cuanto tiempo habían pasado en la Sala Multipropósitos, les habían parecido apenas unos segundos, pero también una eternidad. Ahora que se habían declarado su amor y que, al fin, podían estar juntos, no se separarían jamás, exprimirían cada momento juntos como se exprime a una fruta madura para extraerle su jugo.

En la Sala Común encontraron a Ron y a Hermione abrazados sobre un sillón, con ellos estaban Luna, Neville, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown (a quien Hermione, cada tanto dirigía alguna mirada de desprecio) Todos charlaban animadamente y se alegraron al ver a Harry y Ginny entrar.

- ¡Hola! – los saludó Luna alegremente. Los chicos devolvieron el saludo.

Y luego, subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios para darse una ducha y apagar el fuego que llevaban dentro. Luego de unos minutos, volvieron a bajar.

Se acercaron al animado grupo y saludaron más formalmente. Harry se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón que ocupaban Ron y Hermione porque ya no quedaban lugares disponibles y Ginny se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el mismo sillón.

Hermione inspeccionó a su amigo con la mirada mientras éste se unía al grupo. Lucía más contento y sonriente que antes, y la chica se alegró de que el haber conversado con Ginny lo hubiera ayudado. Pero no podía imaginarse que sus amigos habían sostenido más que una mera conversación.

- ¿Te sientes mejor Harry? – le preguntó.

- Sí, mucho – el muchacho asintió con la cabeza y al tiempo que respondía pensó "si ella supiera".

Los chicos continuaron hablando. Se preguntaron quien sería el director de Howarts el año siguiente y quiénes serían sus profesores y se divirtieron haciendo conjeturas y bromeando sobre, por ejemplo, que Argus Filch sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Finalmente, se dispusieron a bajar al Gran Salón para disfrutar de lo que sería la última cena en Howarts de aquel año, para Ron, Harry y Hermione, también la primera.

Cuando estaban bajando la escalera de mármol hacia el vestíbulo, los alcanzó la profesora Mcgonagall.

- Potter, Granger, necesito hablar con ustedes. Acompáñenme, por favor -

Los chicos se miraron extrañados pero se separaron del grupo sin decir nada y siguieron a la profesora hacia su despacho. Nadie habló hasta que llegaron a la puerta y la profesora la abrió.

- Adelante – les dijo y ambos ingresaron a la habitación donde Kingsley los esperaba sentado tras el escritorio.

- Buenas noches, muchachos – su tono era amistoso y después de lo que habían pasado con él no era para menos.

Se puso de pie para estrecharles las manos, sonriéndoles como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y les indicó que tomaran asiento. La profesora Mcgonagall se sentó junto a él al otro lado del escritorio.

- Bien, hay algo que debemos discutir antes de que se marchen del colegio – comenzó el ministro – Si bien tengo entendido, los padres de la señorita están en Australia luego de haber sido sometidos a una modificación de memoria. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – le preguntó a Hermione.

- S sí – Hermione no podía explicarse cómo podría aquello haber llegado a sus oídos.

- Y tú Harry – prosiguió el ministro – Sabes que tus tíos no están en su casa, así que aún no podrás regresar con ellos. Todavía no es seguro que regresen. Por eso hasta que podamos resolver las cosas, traer a los padres de la señorita de vuelta y regresarles la memoria, y hasta que sea seguro que tus tíos regresen a su hogar, ambos permanecerán el La Madriguera. La familia Weasley está ansiosa de recibirlos en su hogar, como sé que muchas veces han hecho. Luego de eso, estoy seguro de que podrán regresar con sus familias -

- Por supuesto Potter, eso será tu elección – agregó Mcgonagall. Ella estaba al tanto del trato que Harry recibía estando con ellos, y no le agradaba para nada, la idea de que el chico tuviera que regresar a vivir con aquella familia – Pero, puedo darte fe de que me aseguraré de que las cosas sean diferentes esta vez -.

- Bien, creo que eso es todo – el hombre retomó la palabra – mañana cuando partan de aquí, irán a casa de los Weasley y en cuanto puedan regresar a sus propios hogares, les enviaré una carta informándoselos. Y tú jovencita – se dirigió a Hermione en tono acusador, lo que hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa y se sonrojara – les deberás dar una gran explicación a tus padres – la chica asintió avergonzada.

- Kingsley, ya deberíamos bajar, esperan por nosotros -.

- Sí, Minerva, vámonos -.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pié, primero los adultos, luego Harry y Hermione, y luego salieron del despacho para dirigirse al Gran Salón y disfrutar de la maravillosa cena preparada por los elfos.

El Gran Salón, volvía a estar concurrido, nuevamente fantasmas y alumnos con sus familiares copaban las cuatro largas mesas de las casas. El ánimo de todos parecía haber cambiado por completo, a diferencia de durante el almuerzo, ahora todos charlaban y reían, se saludaban unos con otros y bromeaban y un murmullo cálido e intenso llenaba cada milímetro del lugar.

Harry y Hermione buscaron a sus amigos entre los alumnos que ocupaban la mesa de Gryffindor y, una vez que hubieron encontrado las coloradas cabezas de los Weasley y la larga y rubia melena de Luna junto a la alta figura de Neville, caminaron hacia ellos para ocupar su lugar en la mesa, Harry entre Ginny y Ron y Hermione junto a la chica. La profesora y el ministro en cambio, siguieron derecho hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Segundos después, las mesas estaban repletas de bandejas de comida y jarras con jugos de manzana, calabaza y naranja y todos engullían y bebían tartas, carne, sopa y cientos de cosas más.

- ¿_É – EÍA - MA - Ó - NA - ÁL?_ – preguntó Ron con la boca repleta de tarta de calabaza.

Hermione lo miró con desaprobación, odiaba cuando hacía eso ¿Cuándo iba a aprender a no hablar con la boca repleta de comida? No se molestó en reprochárselo y le respondió.

- Nos dijo que pasaremos el verano en tu casa, hasta que solucionen las cosas con mis padres y con los tíos de Harry -

- Deberán localizar a los padres de Hermione en Australia y en cuanto a mis tíos, dicen que aún no es seguro que regresen a Privet Drive, así que deberán esperar que lo sea – agregó el chico.

- ¡Grandioso! – exclamó Ginny sonriendo a su novio.

- ¿Qué harás Harry, regresarás? Mcgonagall dice que puede optar por no hacerlo – explicó Hermione.

- No lo sé, creo que las cosas serán diferentes ahora. De verdad me dolió tener que dejarlos el año pasado y creo que también a ellos -.

Era cierto, Harry no olvidaba la forma en la que su primo Duddley se había despedido de él el año anterior, creyendo que jamás volverían a verse. El recuerdo de aquel momento, de aquel gesto, era lo que hacía que Harry pudiera considerar la idea de que las cosas cambiarían.

- Creo que sería bueno regresar, al menos por un tiempo – agregó.

- Es cierto Harry, debes probar regresar y ver cómo marchan las cosas – lo apoyó su amiga.

- Tal vez el año pasado les dolió dejarte porque pensaron que morirías. Pero, tal vez ahora se lleven una decepción al ver que sigues vivo – acotó Ron.

- ¡Ay Ron! – lo reprendió su hermana.

- Sólo decía… -

Todos rieron por aquel comentario del chico.

Continuaron comiendo, charlando y riendo. Hacían chistes y los festejaban con rizas, aunque dentro de cada uno, aún se alojaba el dolor de las pérdidas. Frente a Harry, Luna, con su aspecto soñador y su tierna y dulce voz, conversaba animadamente con Neville, que estaba a su lado, sobre alguna extraña criatura fantástica. Ambos sonreían y comentaban con emoción algo sobre aquella criatura. Harry los miró con atención, había algo en sus ojos y entonces comprendió que algo estaba naciendo entre ellos. Le dio un suave codazo a Ginny por debajo de la mesa, la chica, que charlaba con Hermione, lo miró, entonces él, con un movimiento de la cabeza le señaló a la pareja. Ambos sonrieron, Ginny también había notado la química que había entre ellos.

La cena fue un momento agradable, y todos disfrutaron el compartirlo con amigos y familia. Finalmente, tras saborear pasteles de manzana, pera y fresa, se marcharon a los dormitorios.

A la mañana siguiente, el cielo estaba más celeste que nunca, no había una sola nube que perturbara la paz del inmenso manto celeste. El sol brillaba majestuoso, cubriéndolo todo con su intenso resplandor dorado. El perfecto comienzo de un nuevo día, el comienzo de una nueva vida.

Poco a poco, el vestíbulo fue llenándose con baúles, mochilas y jaulas con mascotas y el Gran Salón, de gente que iba a tomar el desayuno. Tostadas, mermeladas de todos los sabores, manteca y quesos, salchichas, tocino y huevos, café, té, leche y cereales de todas las clases, todo delicioso.

Luego del desayuno, los presentes salieron a los jardines, cargando sus equipajes, donde los usuales carros, tirados por Thestrals, los aguardaban. Al verlos, todos comenzaron a señalar a las criaturas, algunos excitados, otros horrorizados pero, ahora, todos podían verlas.

Los carros los condujeron a través de Hosmeade, en cuyas calles pudieron ver a sus habitantes retirando tablones y afiches de las ventanas de sus casas y negocios y muchos, colgaban estandartes con fotos de Harry donde podían leerse cosas como GRACIAS HARRY o ERES NUESTRO HÉROE.

El chico volvió a experimentar la sensación que había sentido el Valle de Godric al leer los mensajes que otros magos le habían dejado en la casa de sus padres. Sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia todos ellos y, por primera vez desde que había derrotado a Voldemort se sintió feliz y orgulloso por su acción y entonces comprendió, que más allá de las muertes y el dolor que aún llevaba en su interior, había valido la pena. Le había hecho un bien a la humanidad, todo cambiaría, todo mejoraría ahora que el Innombrable estaba muerto.

Se alegró al comprobar que ya no quedaba rastro alguno de los dementores en el pueblo y que las sonrisas, ausentes por tanto tiempo, volvían a aparecer en los rostros de los lugareños, era como si todo y todos hubieran vuelto a nacer. Como cuando las flores comienzan a abrirse luego del largo invierno.

Atravesaron Hosmeade entero y finalmente, llegaron a la estación de trenes. La majestuosa máquina escarlata los aguardaba, silbando y echando humo por su chimenea, con sus negros y elegantes vagones alineados por detrás.

Los carruajes fueron desocupándose y minutos después, el Expreso de Howarts ya estaba lleno de magos de todas las edades, mascotas y equipaje.


	8. Chapter 8

44

**44**

**Amigos son los amigos**

**(Capítulo 8)**

El viaje en el Expreso de Howarts pareció más corto de lo común. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville y George, compartieron un compartimiento en el último vagón del tren y durante todo el trayecto hacia Londres, no faltaron risas, chistes y charlas entre ellos y hasta George, al que aún no habían oído decir palabra alguna, hizo algunas bromas que hicieron a los demás desternillarse de risa. Como era usual, al pasar el carrito de la comida, Harry compró de todo para compartir con sus amigos. Grageas de todos los sabores, brujas fritas, tortas en forma de caldero y las deliciosas ranas de chocolate.

Se divirtieron probando las grageas una por una y todos rieron con la expresión de Ron al morder una con sabor a huevos podridos. Aquella expresión hizo a Harry recordar la ocasión en que, cinco años atrás, su amigo había pasado la tarde entera vomitando babosas, era el mismo rostro de repulsión que había puesto entonces. También rieron cuando George, al comer una con sabor a pus, comentó lo mucho que le había gustado. Una vez que se hubieron cansado de comer gragea tras gragea, atacaron a la montaña de ranas de chocolate que se elevaba sobre uno de los asientos y, con sorpresa, encontraron entre los repetidos y ya conocidos rostros de los cromos que las acompañaban, la inconfundible figura de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

La imagen era de sus últimos años en Howarts, tal como Harry lo había visto en su segundo encuentro con él en la Cámara Secreta, cinco años atrás. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar ese momento pero, luego se alegró de que todo hubiera llegado a su fin.

Por las ventanas del compartimiento fueron viendo los cambios en el color del inmenso cielo, hasta que éste se hubo tornado de un glorioso azul profundo, un delicado manto azul salpicado de estrellas, que titilaban diminutas en la lejanía, tan pequeñas y tan hermosas, tan insignificantes y tan significativas al mismo tiempo. Y la luna, enorme, redonda y blanca, brillante como una perla, coronando el cielo nocturno y vigilándolo todo desde lo alto, irradiando su majestuosa luz plateada. Harry recordó a Lupin al contemplarla. Recordó la primera clase que habían tenido con él, en el tercer año en Howarts. Los había hecho formar una fila frente a un viejo guardarropas, había liberado a un Boggart y los había hecho enfrentarse a él uno por uno pero, cuando le había llegado el turno a Harry, el profesor se había puesto frente a él, interponiéndose entre él y el Boggart y la criatura, había tomado la forma de una gran esfera blanca. La mismísima luna.

Finalmente, arribaron a King Cross. El expreso fue aminorando la marcha hasta detenerse por completo en el andén 9 ¾. La locomotora emitió un silbido agudo e intenso y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, provocando un ruido sordo.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie, bajaron los baúles y mochilas del portaequipajes y comenzaron a salir del compartimiento. Como se encontraban en el último vagón, no encontraron demasiada gente en el pasillo pero, sí, en los vagones siguientes. Después de tanta conmoción, todos estaban ansiosos por regresar a sus hogares.

Tras una serie de empujones y forcejeos, los chicos lograron al fin, atravesar la masa de gente amontonada en los pasillos y pisar el suelo del andén. Permanecieron un momento mirando alrededor en busca de sus familias y terminaron por llegar a la conclusión de que aún no habían bajado del tren. Se apartaron hacia un lado para no estorbar a quienes buscaban a otros magos y a quienes bajaban del tren y para tener una vista más amplia de la puerta y poder ver a sus familias al bajar.

Finalmente vieron las coloradas cabezas de los Weasley asomarse, seguidos de Fleur, el padre de Luna y la abuela de Neville.

- Bueno, supongo que nos veremos el 1º de septiembre – comenzó a despedirse Neville.

- O tal vez podamos vernos durante las vacaciones ¿no creen? – Luna hablaba con su tranquilo y soñoliento tono de voz habitual pero, se mostraba realmente deseosa de reencontrarse con sus amigos durante el verano, antes de regresar al colegio.

- Es una buena idea, Luna - la apoyó Ginny.

- Sí, es cierto. Deberíamos, mantenernos en contacto y hacer planes para juntarnos algún día – Neville también estaba de acuerdo. Todos lo estaban, resultaba raro pensar que después de todo lo vivido juntos, no volverían a encontrarse sino hasta después de varios meses.

- Podrían venir a casa – siguió Luna – y así podré enseñarles el cuerno de _snorkack de cuernos arrugados_ que consiguió mi padre. ¡Estoy realmente ansiosa por verlo! -

- Ya debo irme – dijo la chica con un suspiro – mi padre me espera -

Definitivamente, a varios metros de distancia, junto con los Weasley, estaba Xenophilus Lovegood llamando a su hija con un movimiento de la mano.

- Los quiero chicos – les dijo y los abrazó, todos se abrazaron, los siete. Eran una gran masa de cuerpos y brazos entrelazados, era como si se hubieran transformado en un solo ser, en un solo ente.

- De verdad los quiero mucho – repitió Luna y Harry recordó las paredes de su dormitorio, pintadas con sus rostros unidos por la palabra "amigos". Sintió una fuerte oleada de ternura en su interior y se dio cuenta de que él sentía lo mismo por ella, y por todos ellos. Nunca lo había pensado antes, porque la amistad y el amor, no son cosas que puedan pensarse, no pueden ser analizadas ni tratar de ser explicadas, sólo se sienten y se experimentan, y entonces, cuando están dentro tuyo, sólo entonces, puedes saber lo que realmente son. Sentimientos, sensaciones, algo curioso, que te da el poder y la fuerza para mover montañas pero que también, puede debilitarte hasta el punto más extremo.

- Yo también los quiero, a todos – dijo Harry. Los quería, porque habían estado siempre con él, lo habían apoyado en todo y lo habían seguido hasta el final sin importarles las consecuencias, nunca lo habían dejado solo.

Uno a uno secundaron al muchacho.

- También yo – dijo Ginny.

- Y yo – la siguió Hermione y Ron, George y Neville la imitaron, uno tras otro.

Eso era la verdadera amistad, más allá de la definición de cualquier diccionario, el solo hecho de estar y sentirse juntos; el compartir cada momento, tanto los buenos como los malos; una sonrisa sincera; una palabra de aliento; un secreto; una risa; un abrazo; una lágrima y el consuelo que esta trae aparejada; el escucharse; el comprenderse; el respetarse y el quererse; el sentirse cerca aún cuando se está lejos y estar siempre; el bancarse; el ayudarse. Porque no es amigo la persona con que sólo se la pasa bien, sino la que siempre está para ayudarte; para prestarte un hombro cundo lloras y para hacerte sentir que todo estará bien; es aquel que te conoce tanto, que hasta puede leerte el pensamiento y quien lo sabe todo de ti y aún así te quiere; que te acepta tal como eres, con tus defectos y tus virtudes; es a quien le das el poder de amarte y destruirte al mismo tiempo; es aquel a quien le confiarías tu vida entera, por quien darías todo, exceptuando tu amistad.

- ¡Luna! – la llamó su padre.

- ¡Ya voy! -.

El abrazo se rompió. Todos sonreían, aquella representación de cariño había surtido un efecto positivo en todos. Había llegado en buen momento y en buena forma.

Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, sus lazos eran ahora más fuertes que nunca, tanto dolor y miedo, tanto sufrimiento habían contribuido a que así fuera, y para nada iban a dejar que aquellos lazos se debilitaran, al contrario, trabajarían para seguir fortaleciéndolos.

- Adiós chicos – se despidió Luna.

- Adiós Luna – respondieron todos al unísono - ¡Nos veremos pronto! – agregó Ginny.

- Iré contigo – le dijo Neville – mi abuela se enfadará si me demoro más -

Los vieron alejarse, caminaban uno junto al otro y charlaban sobre quién sabe qué. Neville se reunió con su abuela, que lo regañó por haberse tardado, el chico luego de unas disculpas a su abuela, dirigió la mirada a sus amigos y los saludó con la mano, su abuela imitó el gesto. Luna, que aún estaba junto a Neville, lo besó en la mejilla, gesto ante el cual, el rostro del chico se tornó de un fucsia rojizo y Harry, Ron y George, se miraron entre ellos riendo, y luego, se alejó de Neville y su abuela para ir a reunirse con su padre que la esperaba junto a el resto de los Weasley. El hombre miró en dirección a ellos y pareció dudar por un momento, luego, tras decirle algo a su hija, comenzó a acercárseles. En cuanto se hubo reunido con ellos, comenzó a hablarles a Ron, Harry y Hermione.

- Chicos, quiero disculparme por el trato que les brindé en mi casa -

- No, si la pasamos de maravillas – comentó Ron con sarcasmo.

Hermione la dirigió una mirada reprochadora y el chico no dijo más nada. Xenophilus siguió sin inmutarse.

- Lamento haberlos entregado, sé que no debí haberlo hecho -

- En buena hora se da cuenta – Ron volvió a hablar y Hermione volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada.

- Pero ellos tenían a mi Luna – siguió como si el chico nunca lo hubiese interrumpido – y yo, sólo quería recuperarla – el hombre parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

- Lo entendemos – trató de animarlo Hermione, y esta vez fue Ron quien la miró con cara de enfado. "Habla por ti" pensó el chico.

- De verdad, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes, cualquier cosa, háganmelo saber- el hombre se mostraba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por enmendar su error.

- Lo haremos – contestó Harry – y no se preocupe, de verdad lo entendemos y no le guardamos rencor -

- ¡Oh gracias! Son tan buenos chicos, estoy feliz de que mi Luna tenga amigos de tan buen corazón como ustedes – comenzó a estrecharles la mano uno pero terminó por darles un fuerte abrazo. Tras un último "gracias" se alejó para volver a reunirse con su hija, juntos atravesaron la barrera del andén 9 ¾ y desaparecieron de la vista.

- ¡Je, nos entregó a los mortífagos y pretende que lo perdonemos! – comenzó Ron, mientras caminaban para reunirse con su familia.

- Ya Ron, no seas así – le espetó su hermana – agradece que vino a ofrecer sus disculpas -

- Entiéndelo Ronald, él quería recuperar a su Luna, qué importaba si tenía que entregarlos o hasta matarlos él mismo – bromeó George. Las bromas del chico, ya no eran de la calidad de las de antes, tal vez nunca volverían a serlo, pero eran bromas al fin.

- Bien, ya vámonos – dijo Arthur Weasley, una vez que lo chicos hubieran llegado dónde él y el resto de la familia.

Caminaron hacia la barrera, todos saludaban a Harry al pasar, inclusive un grupo de niñas pequeñas que correteaban por la plataforma y que se pusieron coloradas cuando él les devolvió el saludo. Atravesaron la barrera y luego, salieron de la estación. Tres autos negros, con la insignia del Ministerio grabada a ambos lados, los aguardaban afuera para llevarlos de regreso a La Madriguera.


	9. Chapter 9

**45**

**Cosas de Hombres**

**(Capítulo 9)**

Eran pasadas las nueve cuando los tres autos los dejaron en la puerta de La Madriguera. Bill, Fleur y Charlie bajaron del primer auto, del segundo bajaron el señor y la señora Weasley con George y por último, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny bajaron del tercero.

Entraron en fila india a la casa y, una vez adentro, todos pusieron manos a la obra. La madre de Ron sacó cacerolas, de la alacena, luego un gran trozo de carne del refrigerador y papas y batatas de la despensa y, con la ayuda de Ginny y Hermione, que se ocuparon de pelar las papas y batatas, comenzó a preparar la cena a toda velocidad. Mientras desgrasaba el trozo de carne, les ordenó a Harry y a Ron que subieran a preparar la cama en la que Harry dormiría.

Los chicos subieron al dormitorio pero, en cuanto entraron, no comenzaron a tender la cama, sino que se tumbaron sobre ellas, Ron sobre su propia cama y Harry sobre el colchón desnudo de la aquella en la que dormiría y en la que ya había dormido un sinnúmero de veces antes. Permanecieron unos cortos segundos observando el techo y luego, Ron tomó al palabra.

- ¿Crees que debería pedirle a Hermione que sea mi novia? –.

Harry lo miró.

- ¿Aún no se lo has pedido? – Ron movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados en señal de negación – Creí que de verdad te gustaba –

- Sí, así es –

- Y entonces ¿Por qué no se lo has pedido? –

- Bueno,… no lo sé. No estoy seguro de si deba hacerlo –

- Ron, si quieres que sea tu novia, entonces no debes dudar, sólo ve y pídeselo –

- Y ¿qué tal si ella me rechaza? ¿Qué tal si ella no quiere? –

- Vamos Ron, ¿de verdad crees que Hermione puede llegar a decirte que no? –

- Pues, no lo sé… ¿Cómo saberlo? –

- Ron, sabes que le gustas ¿Acaso no estás seguro de que te guste a ti? –

- ¡Por supuesto que no, sí me gusta! Es sólo que… no lo sé. Tú sabes Harry, ¿qué tal si lo nuestro no funciona? De verdad me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, me agrada su amistad y no quiero perderla si la relación llegara a fallar – El chico no se imaginaba que aquella misma inquietud era la que rondaba por la mente de la chica.

- Ron, debes arriesgarte si de verdad la quieres, sino, nunca podrás saber si hubiera funcionado o no –

- ¿Te das cuenta? Lo tuyo con Ginny es más sencillo –

- Eso no es cierto Ron –

- Sí que lo es. Ella no era tu amiga antes, entonces no te dolerá perderla –

- ¡Ron, no seas estúpido, como puedes decir que no me dolerá perderla! Además, en realidad lo mío con Ginny es más complicado que lo tuyo con Hermione, porque si llegara a fallar la relación, no la perdería a ella, sino tambien a ti, ¿no me dijiste que me matarías si la hacía sufrir? –

Ambos sonrieron, Ron le había hecho aquel comentario a modo de broma, pero Harry sabía que en parte era verdad.

- Tú sí que estás enamorado –

Harry volvió a mirar el techo. Sí, lo estaba, la amaba con todo su ser y no sabía cómo ni porque, pero estaba seguro de que nunca, absolutamente nunca, la dejaría. Su amor sería eterno.

- Y entonces ¿qué harás? – le preguntó Harry a su amigo.

- Aún no lo sé –

- Pues, decide rápido, Hermione no te esperará la vida entera –

- Lo sé… Sí, ¿sabes algo? Se lo pediré esta misma noche, sí voy a pedírselo. Tienes razón, si no me arriesgo, entonces nunca sabré si hubiera valido la pena y, al fin y al cabo, de eso se trata el amor ¿no? De tomar riesgos… -

Harry lo miró, extrañado por aquellas últimas palabras "de eso se trata el amor, de tomar riesgos" ¿de dónde había sacado Ron aquello? Estuvo a punto de hablarle pero se interrumpió.

Golpearon la puerta del dormitorio y luego ésta se abrió y Ginny se asomó por ella. Los observó a ambos curiosa.

- ¿De qué hablaban ustedes dos? – preguntó.

Ron recordó cuando aquella misma situación, pero a la inversa, se había dado en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y decidió darle la misma respuesta que ella le había dado a él entonces.

- Cosas de hombres –

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ah, entonces nada importante – dijo con una sonrisita – como sea, ya vamos a cenar –

Los chicos se pusieron de pie. Harry recordó que aún no había tendido su cama, apuntó con la varita al ropero de Ron.

- _¡ Accio sábanas!_ –

Un juego completo de sábanas salio despedido del placard hacia él que lo agarró, lo colocó sobre la cama y volvió a apuntarles con la varita.

- _¡Accomodiatte!_ –

Las sábanas se elevaron en el aire y prolijamente, se fueron acomodando, una a una cubriendo el desnudo colchón, la almohada se enfundó sola y en unos segundos, la cama ya estaba tendida.

- Bien, vamos – dijo, volviendo a guardar su varita.

Los chicos caminaron hacia Ginny, Harry la tomó de la mano y entonces los tres, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras de regreso a la cocina.

Hermione y Fleur, colocaban los cubiertos junto a cada plato en la mesa. Arthur, Charlie, Bill y George ya habían ocupado sus lugares en torno a la mesa. Los chicos se sentaron también y, una vez que Hermione y Fleur hubieron terminado de colocar los últimos cubiertos, también los imitaron. Entonces, la señora Weasley se acercó cargando una enorme cacerola repleta de estofado y comenzó a repartir generosas cantidades en cada plato. Molly Weasley se sentó tras depositar, por arte de magia, la olla nuevamente sobre la cocina y la cena tuvo inicio.

Harry, Ron y George, tenían el estómago lleno por las ranas, tortas y grageas que habían comido en el tren pero, aún así, engulleron estofado hasta reventar, que no fue sino hasta luego del tercer plato. Ron observó a Hermione durante toda la cena, estaba decidido, cuando ésta hubiera concluido, hablaría con ella y le pediría que fuera su novia.

Pocas palabras se dijeron durante la comida y se debió, en parte a que el estofado estaba realmente delicioso y en parte, a que a todos les resultaba doloroso que Fred no estuviera acompañándolos en la mesa. Ninguno mostraba manifestaciones de que les doliera que no estuviera allí, pero cada uno sabía que así era.

Los platos no tardaron en vaciarse y, cuando esto hubo ocurrido, la señora Weasley, ayudada por Ginny y Hermione, recogió los platos para reemplazarlos por unos más pequeños y luego, colocó una tarta de manzana sobre la mesa. Repartió porciones en cada plato y todos se dedicaron a saborearlas.

Finalmente, todos ayudaron a juntar la mesa y la señora Weasley mandó a los chicos a la cama, argumentando que ya era tarde y al día siguiente deberían levantarse temprano. Los chicos no presentaron objeciones y se dirigieron hacia la escalera, aunque sin entender por qué deberían levantarse temprano. Entonces, antes de que comenzaran a subir por la escalera el señor Weasley les dijo:

- Mañana nos levantaremos temprano. Por la mañana celebraremos el funeral de Fred –

Todos estaban en silencio y así permanecieron. Esta vez, la señora Weasley, que sollozaba cada vez que a alguien se le escapaba el nombre de su hijo, no emitió sonido alguno y los chicos se limitaron a mover la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Aún nadie había mencionado a Fred y resultó difícil oír al señor Weasley pronunciar aquel nombre. El chico ya no estaba y, por más que lo desearan, ya no regresaría, se había ido para siempre.

Los chicos no sabían que hacer. Dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a subir en silencio por la escalinata, sólo se podía oír el crujir de la madera de los escalones.

El negro manto de la tristeza y de la angustia había vuelto a caer sobre La Madriguera, y sería aún más oscuro el día siguiente.

Al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de Ginny, ella y Hermione se despidieron de los chicos. Ginny besó a Harry en los labios. Fue un beso triste.

- Sueña con migo – le dijo al muchacho.

- Lo haré –

Ron miró a Hermione, con aquella noticia de su padre, su intención de pedirle que fuera su novia se había frustrado. Todos estaban tristes y él ya no sentía ganas de hacerlo.

Luego, fueron Harry y Ron quienes se despidieron de George al llegar al dormitorio de Ron. George tuvo que continuar solo el camino hacia su habitación.

Llegó a la puerta, pero no quería entrar, no quería tener que enfrentarse a la soledad del lugar. Ver la cama de su hermano vacía junto a la suya, y saber que jamás volvería a ser ocupada por Fred, ver sus pósteres pegados en las paredes y saber que el chico ya no volvería a admirarlos, ver los experimentos inacabados de los Sortilegios Weasley y saber, que tendría que terminarlos por sí solo. Suspiró, cerró los ojos, se armó de valor y abrió la puerta. Por un momento, esperó ver a su hermano en el interior esperándolo con una sonrisa y recibiéndolo con algún nuevo chiste, pero sabía que no sucedería, eran sólo él y su dolor en aquella triste y solitaria habitación.

En la habitación de Ron los chicos, sentados sobre las camas, se vestían con sus pijamas lenta y silenciosamente. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, porque sabían que en la mente del otro estaba latente el recuerdo de Fred y no querían interrumpir sus memorias. Se acostaron y, tras un débil y desganado "buenas noches" apagaron las luces para sumirse en la más profunda oscuridad.

Las cosas en el dormitorio de Ginny, no eran muy diferentes de cómo lo eran en el de su hermano. Ni Hermione ni Ginny hablaban, pero silenciosas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de ambas, como lentas gotas de lluvia en una fría noche de otoño. Se colocaron la ropa de dormir y antes de meterse bajo las sábanas en el calor de sus camas, Hermione abrazó a su amiga.

- Todo estará bien – le susurró al oído.

Ginny asintió, pero no estaba del todo segura ¿Cómo iba a estar todo bien siendo que su hermano ya no estaba ni estaría con ella?

- Te prometo que todo estará bien. Y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a que así sea Ginny –

- Gracias, Herms –

Las chicas se acostaron y se taparon con las sábanas, apagaron las luces y se desearon las buenos noches. Era sólo por costumbre, aquella noche estaría lejos de ser una buena.

El señor y la señora Weasley, Charlie, Bill y Fleur seguían en la cocina. Fleur lavaba la vajilla mientras que su esposo secaba la que iba lavando, Arthur Molly y Charlie, estaban todavía sentados a la mesa.

- Será difícil para ellos – dijo el señor Weasley, refiriéndose a los chicos que acababan de irse.

- Será difícil para todos – corrigió la señora Weasley – pero tendremos que aprender a seguir, no debemos bajar los brazos. Lo hecho, hecho está y ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, sólo ayudarnos a superarlo –


	10. Chapter 10

46

**46**

**El último adiós**

**(Capítulo 10)**

- ¡Vamos, chicos arriba! – la voz del señor Weasley los despertó.

Se oyó que corría la cortina y potentes rayos de luz inundaron la habitación antes en sombras.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio el contorno borroso de Arthur Weasley junto a la ventana del dormitorio. Tanteó la mesa de luz y tomó sus anteojos. Se los colocó y pudo ver, ahora con claridad, al padre de Ron que caminaba hacia la puerta.

- No se demoren demasiado – dijo antes de salir – el desayuno ya está servido –

Tras desperezarse y estirar cada músculo de sus cuerpos, bostezar y volver a bostezar, Harry y Ron se levantaron con pesar y comenzaron a vestirse. Ron se puso una camisa y un pantalón negros para la ocasión. Harry, nunca había asistido a un funeral antes, con excepción del que se había celebrado el año anterior para el profesor Dumblendore en Howarts, por lo que no poseía ropa de luto. Así que su amigo le prestó otra camisa negra, que combinó con los jeans más oscuros que encontró entre su propia ropa.

Ambos chicos salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron escaleras abajo. En la cocina reinaba un ambiente tétrico. Todos estaban vestidos de negro, los hombres con camisa y pantalón, igual que Ron y las mujeres con sobrios vestidos, y ni el zumbar de una mosca perturbaba el inquietante silencio de la habitación. Bill, sentado sobre la mesada, bebía una taza de café mientras engullía tostadas untadas con manteca y mermelada. George, sentado junto a su madre, le friccionaba con dulzura la espalda, mientras ella sorbía lentamente un té tranquilizante y Hermione, Fleur y Ginny, estaban las tres sentadas frente a ellos. Las tazas de té situadas frente a las tres muchachas estaban aún llenas y las tostadas, intactas. Ninguna había probado bocado alguno y, por las expresiones en sus rostros, parecía que si llegaban a hacerlo, vomitarían. Arthur Weasley y Charlie no estaban presentes en la habitación. Los chicos se sentaron a la mesa, Ron junto a su hermano George y Harry junto a Ginny, que apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico y se dejó abrazar por él.

La señora Weasley se puso de pie y colocó una taza con té delante a cada uno de los chicos pero, al igual que las chicas, ni Ron ni Harry tenía ánimos para ingerir sustancia alguna. Harry sólo deseaba que todo aquello terminara y que la calidez y la alegría regresaran a llenar los ambientes de La Madriguera.

El señor Weasley, Charlie y Percy entraron por la puerta que daba al jardín. Ellos también vestían de negro.

- Ya está todo arreglado – anunció Arthur, a nadie en especial - ¿Vamos? –

Los presentes comenzaron a levantarse lentamente, en silencio y, tal vez, con temor, como si el asistir al funeral fuera alguna clase de monstruo al que tendrían que enfrentarse.

Uno a uno, fueron saliendo por la puerta, cuando hubieron salido todos, el padre de Ron cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo y, los ocho Weasley (incluida Fleur), Harry y Hermione comenzaron a caminar, tras los pasos de Arthur y Charlie. Harry no tenía idea de adónde se dirigían, Ron, Hermione y Ginny tampoco, pero ninguno preguntó. Después de todo, ¿qué importancia tenía?

Caminaron por la ladera de la misma colina que habían subido para llegar al traslador que los conduciría al Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch tres años atrás, pero luego, comenzaron a desviarse. Ginny caminaba abrazada por Harry, ella lo abrazaba por la cintura y él la abrazaba por los hombros. La chica no lloraba, pero sabía que luego, no podría contenerse.

Entraron en un pequeño bosque y fueron internándose en él hasta llegar a un claro en, lo que parecía, el centro del mismo. El padre de Ron dejó de caminar y todos se detuvieron detrás él. En el centro del claro, había una solitaria lápida de Mármol blanco y Harry pudo leer el nombre "Cedric Digory" coronándola. Junto a aquella única tumba, había sido cavado un nuevo pozo de al menos seis pies de profundidad. Allí sería donde enterrarían los restos de Fred Weasley.

Los Weasley, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Percy, George y Ron, se retiraron un momento para luego regresar cargando el ataúd con el cuerpo de Fred. Arthur, Charlie y Ron de un lado, Bill, Percy y George del otro. Caminaron lentamente con Kingsley, en su rol de amigo y ministro, y por otro hombre vestido con una larga túnica blanca y una estola violeta por sobre ésta, igual que un sacerdote muggle, siguiéndolos por detrás. El último hombre era alto y delgado y su piel morena contrastaba en los blancos paños de la túnica que lo envolvía. Con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer dos caballetes junto a la recientemente cavada fosa, sobre los cuales, los Weasley depositaron el ataúd.

Los presentes se acercaron un poco más y se dispusieron en torno al cajón. El cuerpo de Fred estaba pálido, completamente blanco, igual que la mortaja con la que había sido vestido. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía dormido, su sonrisa se había ido para siempre y sus ojos jamás volverían a brillar, se habían apagado, para pasar a ser sólo un recuerdo en la mente de quienes lo habían conocido alguna vez. Harry no podía creer que el cuerpo que descansaba allí dentro era el cuerpo sin vida de Fred Weasley, pero era consiente de que sí lo era.

El mago con la túnica blanca comenzó a hablar y Ginny se apretó con fuerza contra Harry. El hombre habló con voz clara y potente, pero aún así, increíblemente tranquilizante.

- Estamos aquí reunidos hoy, para despedir los restos del joven Fred Weasley, fiel hijo, hermano y amigo. Perdió su vida en un acto heroico, en muestra de su valía y nunca se rindió, aún conociendo las consecuencias de sus actos – Hizo una pausa - Todos los hoy presentes sienten su pérdida, porque él ha llenado sus vidas de alegría y felicidad. Pero sería bueno que, por respeto a él, no dejen que esa semilla de alegría y amor que él plantó en cada uno de ustedes muera, deben ayudarla, alimentarla para que siga creciendo –

Harry miró a su alrededor, todos, absolutamente todos, lloraban.

El hombre con la túnica hizo aparecer una canasta, cargada con claveles blancos y rojos.

- Les pido, tomen una flor y, cuando ustedes lo deseen, acérquense a depositarla junto al cuerpo del joven – con otro movimiento de la varita, hizo que la canasta flotara en el aire y circulara pasando por delante de cada uno, para que los presentes pudieran tomar una flor del montón.

- Sepan entender que la muerte no es el final de la vida – siguió mientras los allí congregados escogían una flor de la canasta – El cuerpo muere, pero el alma nunca lo hace, sigue estando tan viva como siempre, con la única diferencia de que ya no tiene dónde alojarse y mientras lo recordemos y guardemos en nuestros corazones, el alma de este joven jamás morirá. Hoy, su cuerpo está aquí con nosotros y, puedo asegurarles, que también su alma. Sientan su presencia porque está aquí con ustedes y nunca los abandonará, porque los quiere, los ama. No se sientan solos ni perdidos, porque nunca lo están. Las almas de quienes nos aman, jamás nos abandonan y si nosotros también los amamos, entonces ellos estarán seguros y siempre vivos en nuestros corazones –

Nadie se acercó a dejarle el clavel a Fred sino hasta que el mago dejó de hablar. La señora Weasley fue la primera en hacerlo. Llorando a moco tendido y con un fino pañuelo de encaje negro en su mano, caminó hacia el ataúd con el cuerpo de su amado hijo y colocó el rojo clavel sobre su pecho, contempló por unos instantes la figura inerte del chico y luego, tras enjugarse las lágrimas con el pañuelo, se inclinó sobre él para besarle la frente antes de regresar con su esposo. Él, la tomó fuerte por ambas manos, la besó y luego, se dirigió hacia el centro del círculo que formaban los presentes. Imitó el gesto de su esposa, depositó la flor junto al cadáver, lo besó en la frente y se retiró nuevamente a su lugar en la ronda. Uno a uno, los Weasley, Hermione, Harry y Kingsley, fueron repitiendo aquella especie de ritual, se acercaban, le dejaban la flor, lo besaban o tocaban sus manos y regresaban a sus posiciones; hasta que el cuerpo de Fred, estuvo rodeado de claveles rojos y blancos. Entonces el mago que precedía la ceremonia volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Ahora sí, démosle el último adiós al cuerpo del joven Fred Weasley, que en paz descansen su cuerpo y su alma. Que sea conducido hacia el jardín del Edén, donde merece estar y que su esencia permanezca siempre con nosotros – permanecieron un momento en silencio durante el cual, sólo se oyeron los sollozos de absolutamente todos, incluido Harry, y luego, moviendo su varita con suavidad, el mago construyó una especie de tapa de, lo que parecía, cristal sobre el cajón, que concluyó por sellarlo. Comenzó luego a dirigir el ataúd hacia el interior del foso cavado en la tierra.

"Adios" pensó Harry, ya no volvería a ver aquella figura, sólo en fotografías, pero no sería lo mismo, lo vería, pero el pelirrojo no sonreiría, el brillo de sus ojos, su chispa, se había apagado para siempre.

El ataúd tocó fondo suavemente y el pozo se tapó y la tierra se cubrió de pasto, sobre el que mágicamente comenzaron a brotar numerosas y coloridas flores silvestres, como si nunca hubiera existido tal hoyo. El mago sacó, de algún lugar una pulida placa de mármol y, mediante un conjuro, la selló a la superficie de tierra. Indicaba el nombre de Fred, su fecha de nacimiento y la de defunción y, debajo de todo eso, la célebre frase "La muerte no es más que la próxima gran aventura".

Kingsley se acercó al señor y la señora Weasley para abrazarlos y darles el pésame. Les ofreció su apoyo y luego, se marchó por donde había llegado, para desaparecerse más allá. Al cabo de unos minutos, también se les acercó el mago de túnica blanca y estola morada, los saludó, los Weasley le dieron las gracias y se marchó, por el mismo lugar que el ministro.

Los ocho pelirrojos, Fleur, Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos, en silencio, en aquel claro y entonces, sucedió lo predecible.

George estalló en un llanto contenido, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la tumba de su hermano, aplastando las florecitas que acababan de crecer, allí donde antes había habido un profundo pozo y, tomándose la cabeza con ambas ambos, echó al aire un grito desgarrador, cargado de dolor, angustia y bronca.

- ¡¿Por qué!? – Gritó - ¡¿Por qué?! –

Miró al cielo, como esperando una respuesta divina y volvió a gritar.

- ¡¿ Por qué él?! ¡¿Por qué mi hermano?! ¡¿Por qué Fred?! – sus gritos se confundieron con el llanto desconsolado del chico, aullidos más que llanto, un aullido de dolor, como si estuvieran grabándole el corazón con un hierro al rojo vivo. Y eso era lo que el chico sentía, el corazón le dolía, le ardía, le quemaba. El llanto desesperado de la señora Weasley se unió al de su hijo. La mujer se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó, lloraron juntos, gritaron juntos. Ginny, que sólo se había separado de Harry para ir a depositar el clavel sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, lo dejó ahora para unirse a aquel sufrimiento. El resto de los Weasley estallaron también en llantos, ya no pudieron contenerse, lloraron gritaron y se unieron a aquel abrazo entre George, Molly y Ginny.

Harry contempló la escena desde su lugar y sintió que el alma, el corazón, todo su ser se partía en millones de pedazos, como un delicado y fino cristal haciéndose añicos al caer al piso. Sintió que se ahogaba, quería gritar, llorar, patalear, pero no podía, su cuerpo no respondía. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, el dolor lo abrumaba, le recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo, lo hacía su vasallo, lo ponía a sus pies. Todo se hacía más fuerte estando allí, contemplando el dolor de una familia entera por la pérdida de uno de sus miembros, Fred, que había sido casi un hermano para él, que lo había hecho reír tantas veces, que lo había ayudado en tantas ocasiones. Se unió al abrazo, al llanto, al dolor de aquellas personas que lo habían acogido tantas veces, que lo habían recibido como uno más en su familia.

George, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Hermione y Harry, todos de rodillas sobre la tumba de Fred confundidos en un gran abrazo, unidos por la angustia, el dolor, el sufrimiento, la ira, la bronca; sabiendo que Fred no regresaría, que se había marchado para siempre y que ya no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para que eso cambiara, nada podía traer al chico de regreso con ellos.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos mis lectores

_Hola a todos mis lectores! XD Bueno, antes de subir el capitulo me gustaría dirigirles algunas palabras. Es la primera vez que lo hago dentro de la publicación del fic (obviando mi presentación). Quiero explicarles que en estos momentos estoy subiendo varios capítulos por vez debido a que hace tiempo que estoy subiendo la historia en mi fotolog, por lo que quiero llegar rápidamente a lo que tengo subido en el flog y después continuar directamente subiendo acá. Una vez que esto haya ocurrido, actualizaré sólo una o dos veces por semana._

_Aclarado esto, quiero agradecer explícitamente a todos los lectores por sus reviews y por el mero echo de leer mi historia, asi mismo, espero que les esté gustando y que siga gustándoles hasta que llegue a su final._

_Millones de gracias. Besos y mucha suerte._

_Ginny! XD_

--

**47**

**Palabras de consuelo**

**(Capítulo 11)**

Luego del funeral, regresaron a la casa, llorando y sintiendo un profundo agujero en el interior y por la tarde, Bill y Fleur regresaron a El Refugio y Charlie y Percy también se fueron. Por otro lado, George decidió no regresar a la casa que el año anterior había comprado con su hermano en el callejón Diagon, no podía siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de volver a pisar ese suelo, de ocupar esas paredes sin la compañía de su socio, ya le resultaba bastante penoso el tener que habitar el dormitorio que, algún tiempo antes, había compartido con él.

En La Madriguera, el silencio y la desolación eran abrumantes, más incluso que por la mañana en que todos, reunidos en la cocina habían aguardado temerosos el funeral de Fred. Sólo algunas pobres y miserables palabras se cruzaban entre los decaídos ocupantes de una misma habitación, ninguno tenía ánimos para charlar. El señor y la señora Weasley siempre trataban de iniciar una conversación rompiendo los inquietantes silencios con algún comentario sobre temas usuales, como el clima o haciendo alguna pregunta a los chicos para incitarlos a charlar y olvidar, al menos por un momento, su padecimiento. Pero sus desesperados intentos, no estaban surtiendo el efecto deseado, ni siquiera lo acariciaban. Sus comentarios eran pasados por alto, como si nunca hubieran sido hechos y sus preguntas eran sólo respondidas por desganados "Sí", tristes "No" o simplemente gruñidos. Todos tenían la cabeza en otra parte y nadie ponía atención a lo que los demás decían, en ocasiones, tampoco les interesaba, estaban sumidos en su propio dolor y muchas otras veces sentían temor a hablar en caso de que el comentario que estuvieran por hacer no fuera adecuado a las circunstancias o provocara en alguien dolor a atraer recuerdos a su mente.

Harry, por su parte, trataba de levantarle el ánimo a su amigo Ron, hablando con él cada vez que se quedaban a solas, no recibía respuestas por parte del chico, simplemente pretendía ignorarlo, pero él, de todos modos, le hablaba porque sabía que lo oía. Le decía que todo estaría bien, que él estaba para ayudarlo y que lo ayudaría a superarlo. Le decía que Fred no querría que estuviera sufriendo, que debía continuar con su vida, que no debía rendirse y le recordaba, además, lo mucho que le dolía a todos, en especial a su madre, el verlo en aquel estado. Afortunadamente, su tarea, poco a poco, estaba consiguiendo el éxito, Ron comenzó a mostrarse más abierto y a animarse a hablar con sus amigos y sus hermanos sobre lo que él mismo sentía dentro.

Hermione trataba de hacer lo mismo con Ginny, a pesar de que ella y Harry estaban también dolidos por las pérdidas sufridas, les dolía aún más la situación por la que estaban pasando sus amigos y era su intención ayudarlos a sentirse mejor. Ginny, a diferencia de su hermano, no se mostró tan afectada, aunque por supuesto sí lo estaba. La colorada pareció recuperarse con rapidez y comenzó a trabajar junto a su novio y Hermione para que sus dos hermanos también se recuperaran.

Día tras día, las cosas fueron empezando a tomar color en La Madriguera, aún estaban lejos de volver a ser como lo habían sido anteriormente, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero de a poco la situación mejoraba. Las bromas y risas estaban todavía ausentes, escondidas en algún sitio aguardando por el momento indicado para volver a llenar los oídos de quienes parecían haberlas olvidado. Pero, ya no se producían silencios incómodos, todos se trataban con amabilidad y George, que había estado ausente por varios almuerzos y cenas, ya se sentaba con ellos a la mesa a la hora de la comida y formaba parte de las conversaciones entre sus hermanos, Harry y Hermione, aunque sin tomar mucha participación en ellas.

Harry y Ginny pasaban tardes enteras juntos, charlando o simplemente acariciándose y admirándose en silencio. A veces salían a caminar por los campos cercanos, contemplando las preciosas manifestaciones de "Madame Primavera" y, en la mayoría de esas caminatas, Ron, Hermione y George también los acompañaban. El señor y la señora Weasley, se enorgullecía de ver cómo los chicos se ayudaban entre sí y como de a poco, las heridas parecían comenzar a sanar. Todavía nadie mencionaba a Fred en las conversaciones, la fulgurante hoguera del dolor apenas comenzaba a apagarse y temían que volviera a fortalecerse al hacerlo, como cuando se le agrega más leña al fuego para mantenerlo ardiendo.

Harry tampoco había hablado con Ginny sobre el chico en los momentos en que se quedaban a solas, más bien, intentaban evitar aquel tema, hablaban sobre ellos, su amor, su futuro, su vida juntos, pero no hacían comentario alguno sobre la muerte de Fred, o de cómo se sentían con respecto a ello y no fue sino hasta la semana siguiente al funeral que la conversación se dio entre los dos.

Fue un viernes por la mañana. Harry despertó y tras calzarse los anteojos, comprobó que Ron aún dormía. El chico miró el reloj, eran pasadas las once. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, en silencio y con movimientos sumamente cuidadosos para no despertar a su amigo. Luego, se acercó a la ventana por la que los cálidos rayos de sol filtrándose, le permitieron ver a través de la cortina con claridad. Vio en el jardín a la señora Weasley y a Hermione alimentando a las gallinas y se preguntó donde estarían los demás, sabía que el padre de Ron se había marchado al trabajo temprano esa mañana, lo había oido, y supuso que Ginny y George aún dormían. Decidió bajar al parque y reunirse con las mujeres.

Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras él y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, pero cuando llegó al rellano de la habitación de su novia se detuvo, la puerta estaba levemente separada del marco. Sintió curiosidad y espió hacia el interior del dormitorio, pensó que tal vez, encontraría a Ginny en el interior y así fue, pudo verla. Estaba de pie frente a la ventana, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirando hacia el exterior, tal como él lo había hecho apenas un rato antes desde en piso superior. Ginny aún llevaba la ropa de dormir, una remera blanca y unos shorts rosados, y llevaba su largo cabello colorado recogido en una coleta que caía sobre su espalda. "Luce increíblemente hermosa" pensó el chico.

Harry entró al dormitorio y caminó hacia su novia. La abrazó por detrás y le besó el cuello con dulzura.

- Hola – le dijo

- Hola – respondió la chica. Sonaba acongojada.

Se dio vuelta en los brazos de su novio, que la rodeaba por la cintura, para quedar de frente a él y mirarlo a los ojos y entonces Harry pudo ver que la chica lloraba. Los rayos de sol que se escabullían entre las cortinas de la ventana reflejaban en cada una de las lágrimas que mojaban el delicado rostro de la chica, haciéndolas destellar y lucir como decenas de lucecitas, estrellas brillando en el cielo en una turbia y neblinosa noche de tormenta.

- Lo extraño, Harry – se lo dijo incluso antes de que el chico pudiera preguntarle qué le ocurría, aunque, de hecho, podía percibirlo – Lo extraño tanto… -

- Lo sé, Ginny, lo sé –

La chica le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico y hundiendo su nariz en su cuello. Harry le correspondió. El muchacho caminó hacia la cama, unos pasos más atrás, arrastrando a Ginny con él, sin dejar de abrazarla. Se sentó y la colorada se sentó sobre sus piernas, él le secó las lágrimas delicadamente con su mano.

- Sé que lo extrañas, todos lo extrañamos –

- Es que… Es como si por momentos, no me diera cuenta de lo que realmente pasa… Yo sigo con mi vida, trato de seguir normalmente olvidándome del dolor y después me pongo a pensar, y es como si todo lo que hago estuviera mal, me pregunto a mí misma "¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Mi hermano acaba de morir!". Una parte de mi me dice que seguir y superarlo es lo correcto, pero otra parte me dice que no, que debería estar llorando por la muerte de Fred, que no puedo seguir con mi vida como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido…Y no sé que hacer, estoy tan… confundida… -

- Ginny, sólo debes hacer lo que te diga tu corazón. Debes tratar de salir adelante, no te quedes con el dolor. No puedes pasarte el resto de tu vida llorando la muerte de tu hermano, debes ser fuerte y seguir con tu vida –

- Lo sé, pero me asusta que si yo trato de seguir con mi vida con normalidad, los demás piensen que no me afecta o que no me importa la muerte de Fred, y no es así, me importa y afecta tanto como a todos. No es que me haya recuperado rápido o que no me haya afectado mucho, Harry, no tienes idea de cuánto dolor siento dentro. Pero, si yo me muestro tan triste como estoy, entonces los demás tambien estarán tristes y no es lo que quiero, quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes y creo que la mejor forma de hacer que eso suceda es mostrar que todo mejora –

- Nadie pensará que no te importa – el chico jugueteaba con el cabello de su novia – la pérdida de Fred nos ha afectado a todos, y cada uno tiene su manera de sobrellevarlo, cada uno tiene sus formas y también sus tiempos. No creo que esté mal lo que haces Ginny, es lo que todos hacemos, todos estamos dolidos y tristes, pero si nos quedamos pensando en eso y no tratamos de mejorar, entonces nada cambiará. Mira a tu madre, ¿de verdad crees que ya se olvidó de Fred, que toda la tristeza y la angustia que llevaba dentro se esfumaron? Porque no es así, siguen allí, tan presentes como siempre, pero escondidas bajo su disfraz de madre, sólo trata de salir adelante y tampoco quiere que ustedes la vean mal, porque quiere que ustedes también salgan adelante -

Se quedaron en silencio. Harry continuaba jugueteando con el cabello de la chica con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha recorrió sus desnudos muslos. El chico la miraba, sabía que aún había millones de cosas por decir en su mente.

- Ginny, no temas en decirme lo que sientes, sabes que puedes confiar en mí –

- No temo, es que… - vaciló unos segundos, pensando las palabras – Aún no puedo creer lo que ha sucedido –

Harry la observó y puso toda su atención en sus palabras, pero no dijo nada, Ginny nunca hablaba sobre sus penas, nunca había hablado del dolor que sentía y ahora que había comenzado, no la interrumpiría. La pelirroja prosiguió.

- No puedo creer que ya jamás volveré a verlo, que jamás volveré a oír su voz, ni su risa. No volveré a oír sus chistes, no volveré a sentir sus abrazos, ni él a sentir los míos y no volveré a recibir sus consejos. No volveré a compartir nada más con él. Quiero besarlo, abrazarlo, decirle cuánto lo quiero, quiero oír sus bromas y que me haga reír, quiero oírlo discutiendo con mamá y quiero volver a tener las peleas que tenía con él. Pero nada de eso pasará, Harry, porque se ha ido, se fue para siempre, y jamás volveré a saber de él – nuevamente, comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos y a continuación, habló con voz entrecortada – Se ha ido Harry, y no regresará –

La chica abrazó a su novio con fuerza y lloró sobre su hombro. Harry, le friccionó la espalda suavemente, sintió ganas de llorar, de comparitir aquella tristeza con su novia, pero se contuvo, ahora era tiempo de oírla, de ayudarla, de contenerla. El llanto de la colorada fue apagándose, hasta transformarse en un débil hipido.

- Ginny, sé que suena horrible, pero tendrás que aprender a vivir sin él. Así es la vida y así es la muerte, pero más allá del dolor, no debes bajar los brazos, no debes rendirte, debes seguir adelante. Nunca dejes de creer, porque todo lo que pasa, pasa por una razón y aunque sientas que no vas a poder sobrevivir sin él, debes intentarlo. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte y sé que vas a lograr salir adelante –

- Temo olvidarlo, Harry –

- Estoy seguro de que eso no sucederá, el amor que le tuviste y que aún le tienes, y el que él te tuvo a ti, no te permitirán olvidarlo nunca. Además, tienes un millón de recuerdos para no hacerlo –

Ginny no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio. Harry la miró a los ojos, lucían tristes, apagados. Mirar a su novia y ver tal tristeza, hizo al chico sentirse vacío y plantearse su propio desafío. La ayudaría a que sus ojos recuperaran la luz que siempre los atravesaba, el corazón de la chica estaba roto y él la ayudaría a sanarlo y la ayudaría a no rendirse, a enfrentar la situación con la frente en alto, la ayudaría a no sentir dolor al recordar a su hermano, sino felicidad, por la grandiosa vida que había tenido.

Harry pensó que ya había dicho suficiente, ahora debía darle tiempo a la chica a reflexionar sobre sus palabras. Ginny lo besó, sus labios estaban húmedos, debido a las numerosas lágrimas que habían caído sobre ellos y que había empapado su pecoso rostro.

- Gracias Harry. Te amo –

- También yo – el chico volvió a secarle las lágrimas con la mano su mano – Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido jamás, no te rindas ahora. Quiero volver a verte sonreír como lo hacías antes, quiero volver a ver tus ojos brillar –

- No voy a rendirme, Harry. No lo haré –

Volvieron a besarse y luego Harry se recostó sobre la cama y Ginny se recostó sobre su pecho. Harry acarició su cabello mientras pensaba en lo mucho que la amaba. Estarían juntos para siempre.


	12. Chapter 12

48

**48**

**De regreso al M****inisterio**

**(Capítulo 12)**

Las palabras de Harry fueron de gran ayuda para Ginny, la chica se mostraba ahora de mejor humor. Su alegría ya no era un disfraz tras el cual esconder el dolor y la angustia, ya no necesitaba de disfraces, ahora de verdad se sentía así, le había hecho bien descargarse, sacarse todo lo que tenía dentro. La pelirroja fue la primera en animarse a nombrar a su difunto hermano en las conversaciones que sostenían los chicos y lo hizo con toda normalidad.

Fue el mismo día de la charla con su novio, Harry la había ayudado a aceptar la realidad y sentía ahora que la angustia comenzaba a desprenderse de ella. Luego del almuerzo, que consistió en una deliciosa y jugosa tortilla de papas, con huevos fritos y sabrosos filetes, la señora Weasley les pidió a los chicos que cumplieran con la habitual tarea de desgnomizar el jardín.

Los cinco chicos buscaban gnomos entre los pastos, detrás de las macetas y debajo de alguna roca, los tomaban por las cortitas piernecitas, los revoleaban el aire a toda velocidad para marearlos y finalmente los soltaban para que fueran a parar lejos de allí y demoraran en regresar.

- ¿Recuerdan esa vez, cuando éramos pequeños, en que Fred intentó comerse un gnomo y en cuanto se lo llevó a la boca éste comenzó a morderle la lengua? – preguntó Ginny divertida sin levantar la vista de la diminuta personita que sostenía entre los dedos índice y pulgar y a la que examinaba con detenimiento.

Los chicos la miraron asombrados ante aquella alusión tan repentina al chico, pero Ginny continuó observando a la pequeña criatura sin inmutarse, aguardando por una respuesta. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, incluida Ginny, fue George quien le respondió:

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Éramos muy pequeños, teníamos sólo seis o siete años y mamá nos estaba enseñando a desgnomizar. Recuerdo que tú estabas sentada allí, junto con Ron – señaló un punto junto a la puerta que conducía al interior de la casa – y, de repente, los dos comenzaron a reírse y mamá y yo los mirábamos sin entender el por qué, y era de las muecas y saltos que pegaba Fred tratando de sacarse el gnomo de la boca –

Ron siguió:

- Y después mamá trató de arrancarle el bicho de la boca, pero no le soltaba la lengua y Fred chillaba de dolor y nosotros no parábamos de reírnos – el chico rió – Y entonces mamá le vertió un líquido verde sobre la lengua y finalmente el gnomo lo soltó y salió disparado. No creo que se haya atrevido a regresar a nuestro jardín luego de aquel episodio –

Todos reían, se sentía grandioso poder recordar aquellos momentos con sonrisas y carcajadas en lugar de hacerlo con llantos y aquello, era una señal de que las cosas estaban cambiando, y estaban cambiando para mejor. La señora Weasley salió al jardín y se alegró de encontrarlos riendo al fin, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a sus hijos reír y divertirse de aquel modo.

- ¿De qué se ríen ustedes? – preguntó sonriendo animada.

- Sólo recordábamos la ocasión en que Fred quiso comerse un gnomo – le contó su hija con una sonrisa parando de reírse.

- ¡Oh sí, lo recuerdo! – Dijo la mujer sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo para que aquella escena apareciera en su mente – Cómo olvidar aquel día… Él y sus ocurrencias, si no era Fred eras tú George… -

La señora Weasley traía algo en su mano derecha.

- Harry, Hermione, una lechuza acaba de traer esto para ustedes –

Se acercó a los chicos, que también se acercaron a ella y les tendió dos sobres. Harry los tomó y leyó los nombres en el frente, el de él en uno y el de su amiga en el otro, escritos en tinta negra con una prolija e impecable letra de hombre. Le tendió a Hermione el suyo.

- Gracias – le dijeron los chicos al unísono a la madre de Ron.

Harry miró el sobre y se preguntó de quién sería, lo volteó en su mano, estaba sellado con una gruesa de lacre, donde la insignia del Ministerio de la Magia había sido grabada. Lo abrió y extrajo un pequeño trozo de pergamino doblado de su interior. Lo desplegó. Era una nota breve, brevísima. La leyó.

"Querido Harry;

Hay algo que me gustaría discutir contigo. Te pido que por favor, vengas a verme mañana por la mañana a mi despacho. Te espero a las ocho.

Atentamente

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Ministro de Magia"

Eso era todo, no había nada más detallado en aquel pedazo de pergamino. Similar era la carta que había recibido su amiga.

- ¿Qué es Harry? – le preguntó la chica luego de leer a toda velocidad la carta que ella misma había recibido.

- Es de Kingsley, dice que quiere verme mañana, que tiene algo que discutir conmigo, pero no dice qué es –

- También la mía es de él. Dice que quiere arreglar cuándo regresaré a casa, seguramente es lo mismo contigo –

Harry asintió, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

- ¿A qué hora deben estar allí? – preguntó la señora Weasley.

- Mmm… Aquí dice a las ocho – contestó Harry releyendo su carta.

- Entonces podrán irse junto con Arthur en el tren –

Harry permaneció el resto del día haciendo conjeturas sobre qué sería aquello de lo que el ministro quería hablar, pero no podía imaginárselo. No estaba convencido, en realidad ni siquiera considerada la opción, de que fuera sobre cuándo regresar a su casa, como Hermione pensaba, si así fuese, lo habría escrito también en la carta. No, había algo más.

Al dar comienzo el siguiente día, el señor Weasley despertó a los chicos temprano en la mañana. Harry y Hermione se vistieron en silencio para no despertar a sus respectivos compañeros de dormitorio y tras acicalarse, bajaron a la cocina. Tomaron el desayuno junto al padre de Ron y, a las siete en punto, ya estaban los tres ocupando sus butacas en el tren rumbo a Londres (pudieron haber asistido al Ministerio mediante un acto de aparición, pero la aparición no era justamente que le agradara al señor Weasley). Cuando llegaron a la estación, recorrieron unas pocas cuadras a pie, caminando por las vistosas calles londinenses hasta llegar a la entrada al ministerio. La entrada, por fortuna, había dejado de ser los incómodos baños públicos para volver a ser la antigua cabina telefónica de madera roja. Los tres se apretujaron en el pequeño cubículo y un momento después, ya se encontraban en la sala en donde, desde decenas de chimeneas en las paredes, la gente no paraba de llegar.

Aún no era la hora de la reunión cuando llegaron, así que Arthur se dirigió a su oficina a comenzar con su trabajo y los chicos se quedaron rondando por el lugar hasta que fue la hora de encontrarse con el ministro.

Las cosas habían cambiado enormemente desde su última visita al ministerio, bajo las apariencias de aquellos magos que habían encontrado en la calle. La gente se mostraba más animada, caminaban y charlaban por los pasillos y ya no había expresiones de terror en los rostros o de ironía en otros. Además ya no había carteles con rostros de indeseables en las paredes, sino que éstos habían sido reemplazados por retratos de magos reconocidos, algún que otro cuadro con paisajes y por pósteres de propagandas y publicidades. Harry y Hermione también pudieron ver, con algo de alivio, que la fuente con el mago, el centauro y el duende, antes reemplazada por una horrible escultura, volvía a estar en su lugar.

El tiempo pasó mientras los dos amigos caminaban sin rumbo por los pasillos del ministerio. Se hicieron las ocho al fin y los chicos se dirigieron hacia la oficina del ministro, se cruzaron con varios magos y brujas que los saludaron en tono cordial y, algunos hasta se detuvieron para estrechar sus manos.

Kingsley los aguardaba ya en su oficina, los recibió en la puerta y estrechó sus manos a modo de saludo antes de invitarlos a pasar.

- Buenos días, muchacho – dijo primero al estrechar la mano de Harry.

- Buenos días –

- Buenos días, señorita –

- Buenos días, señor ministro –

- Pasen por favor – hizo un ademán con su mano para indicarles que pasaran.

Los chicos entraron y el ministro cerró la puerta tras ellos. Luego rodeó el escritorio.

- Tomen asiento chicos – esperó educadamente a que ambos se sentaran y luego él ocupó su sobria butaca tapizada en un cuero de color castaña oscuro frente a ellos.

- Bien, como ya dije en mi carta – miró a Hermione – quiero discutir cuándo regresarás a tu hogar – siguió, dejando toda formalidad de lado.

Kingsley ya conocía a los chicos y no era necesario el trato de usted con ellos.

La chica asintió. Harry aguardó a que diera la razón de por qué lo había citado a él, pero Kingsley no lo hizo.

- Comenzaré con la señorita Hermione – siguió, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la chica, sin percatarse de la intriga que invadía a Harry, pero dirigiéndole una mirada que quiso decir "luego hablaré con tigo" – Bien, tus padres ya están de regreso en su hogar, afortunadamente no nos tomó demasiado trabajo encontrarlos en Australia. Permanecieron sólo un par de días en San Mungo, hasta que pudimos reconstruirles la memoria, pero, desde el día de ayer, ya están en su casa y retomando sus actividades laborales. Los sanadores del hospital se han esmerado en devolverles cada recuerdo, pero tú tendrás la tarea de devolverles lo que ellos no han podido. Me temo que al decir todo, incluyo tambien el hecho de que hayas borrado sus memorias y los hayas enviado a otro continente, por lo que no me cabe duda que, tan pronto como llegues a tu hogar, te espera una gran reprimenda por su parte – Hermione se sonrojó – También nosotros deberíamos imponerte un castigo Hermione, ya que has usado la magia indebidamente sobre muggles pero, teniendo en cuenta que son tus padres, la finalidad y que es la primera, y espero la última, vez que lo haces, creo que podemos omitir eso –

- Gracias – le dijo la chica con timidez.

- Bien, tus padres están ansiosos por verte, así que cuando lo desees, preferiblemente a partir de la semana entrante para darles tiempo a acomodarse, podrás regresar con ellos –

- Creo que estará bien regresar el lunes – opinó Hermione.

Disfrutaban enormemente pasar tiempo con Harry y los Weasley pero extrañaba a horrores a sus padres. Había pasado ya más de un año de la última vez que había sabido de ellos y esperaba con ansias el momento del reencuentro.

- De acuerdo, entonces luego fijaremos la hora con detalle y, cuando llegue el día enviaré un auto por ti para que te lleve de regreso a tu hogar –

El ministro miró ahora a Harry y, tras una pausa, comenzó a hablarle a él.

- Harry, lo tuyo es un tanto más complicado – Harry lo miró "¡vamos, escúpelo ya!", pensó – Iré al grano. Harry, aún corres peligro, sabes que aún hay mortífagos que no han sido atrapados y tenemos razones para pensar que están tratando de llegar a ti. La semana pasada hubo denuncias de magos que creyeron ver a algunos de ellos en los alrededores de La Madriguera. Allí no pueden hacerte daño – agregó ante la cara de horror de Harry y Hermione – la casa está altamente protegida, pero los encantamientos protectores no serán de mucha ayuda en cuanto ellos averigüen cuáles son. Ellos quieren cobrar venganza por lo que hiciste y la única forma que tienen de hacerlo es matándote –

Hermione miró horrorizada a su amigo, su rostro dejaba traslucir tal espanto que parecía que los ojos iban a salírsele de las cuencas. Harry le dirigió lo que intentó ser una mirada tranquilizadora, pero no pareció surtir mucho efecto en la chica. Era lo que él se había temido desde el momento en que había derrotado a Voldemort y ésa era la razón de que le hubiera hecho aquel interrogatorio al profesor Dumblendore.

- No estarás seguro si regresas ahora con tus tíos – continuó Kingsley – y ellos tampoco lo estarán si regresas a su hogar. Sin embargo, tampoco puedes permanecer en La Madriguera, como te dije, ya se han visto Mortífagos en los alrededores y no tardarán en hallar el modo de llegar a ti. Además, todos saben de los estrechos lazos que te unen a la familia Weasley y que te han servido de asilo en innumerables ocasiones, no cabe duda de que será el primer lugar al que acudirán (los que aún no han acudido) si quieren matarte. Debes saber que es por eso que también los Weasley corren peligro, si van por ti y no te encuentran, quién sabe que podría pasarles a ellos. Por eso he tomado una determinación. Por el bien tuyo y de toda la familia, todos serán trasladados de La Madriguera, al menos hasta que podamos capturar a los Mortífagos que significan mayor amenaza –

- Y entonces, ¿A dónde iremos? ¿A Grimuald Place? –

- No, Harry. Lo siento, pero me temo que eso tampoco es seguro. Irán a un nuevo hogar en Londres, hay suficiente espacio para todos y además, estarán cerca de aquí, nos será más fácil mantenerlos protegidos, además de los sortilegios que pondremos sobre el lugar-

- De acuerdo y, ¿Cuándo partiremos? –

- Arreglaré todo para el lunes, tan pronto como se marche Hermione. Luego hablaré con Arthur y Molly, pero estoy seguro de que no se opondrán –

Hermione se mostraba cada vez más asustada ante la gravedad de la situación y Harry comenzaba a preocuparse. Había puesto a toda la familia Weasley en peligro y ahora todos tendrían que dejar su hogar, lo que menos quería el chico era provocarles molestias.

- Bien, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo para decirles – se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio. Los chicos también se levantaron de sus sillas y lo siguieron hasta la puerta.

- Tengan mucho cuidado – abrió la puerta – Adiós muchachos – volvieron a estrecharse las manos, pero esta vez a modo de despedida.

Los chicos salieron y Kingsley cerró la puerta tras ellos.

- ¡Harry, ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación?! – Hermione estaba asustada.

- Todo saldrá bien, Hermione ¿A caso no hemos sobrevivido a peores situaciones? –

- Sí, lo sé, pero de todos modos es grave, muy grave. Están furiosos Harry y quieren matarte, buscan venganza – Harry la miraba, podía ver la preocupación brotando de los ojos de su amiga – Por favor, prométeme que no irás tras ellos –

- Vamos Hermione…-

- ¡Prométemelo! –

- De a cuerdo, de cuerdo, no lo haré, te lo prometo ¿Bien? –

Harry no lo decía en serio, dudaba o, mejor dicho, sabía que no iba a cumplir esa promesa. No pretendía hacerlo, sólo se lo había dicho a la chica para que ella se quedara tranquila y no lo fastidiara con sermones. Lo cierto era que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sentado mientras aquellas personas siguieran rondando por las calles en libertad.


	13. Chapter 13

49

**49**

**Ron y Hermione**

**(Capítulo 13)**

A las once y media de aquella misma mañana, Harry, Hermione y el señor Weasley ya estaban de regreso con el resto de los Weasley en el acogedor ambiente de La Madriguera. Harry subió al dormitorio de su amigo y lo encontró recostado sobre la cama mirando el techo y hablando solo en voz alta.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó al entrar.

- Ah… nada – Ron se sobresaltó ante la pregunta de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo les fue en el Ministerio?- le preguntó.

- Mmm… Podría decirse que no muy bien, aunque en realidad lo que Kingsley me dijo ya me lo esperaba…-

Harry iba a comenzar a relatarle a su amigo lo que el ministro le había dicho, pero se dio cuenta de que el chico no estaba prestándole ni pizca de atención, así que se interrumpió aún antes de comenzar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó mirando al pelirrojo con extrañeza.

- Nada – el chico lo miró - ¿Hermione está aquí? Vino contigo ¿Cierto? –

- Subió conmigo, pero se quedó con Ginny en el dormitorio –

- Ah… -

Harry miró al chico sin entender, estaba actuando de un modo extraño.

- ¿Qué sucede? – volvió a preguntar

- No. No es nada. Es que… he estado pensando y ¿sabes? Ya no puedo esperar más tiempo, creo que ya es hora de que le pida a Hermione que sea mi novia ¿No crees? Tienes razón en lo que me dijiste, no importa si lo nuestro no funciona, lo importante es hacer la prueba –

- Bueno, en realidad sí, pero es algo que debes decidir tú y si estás decidido entonces ve y pídeselo –

- Sí, eso voy a hacer – Se puso de pie con determinación y amagó con ponerse en marcha, pero se frenó a mitad del primer paso.

- ¿Qué se supone que le diga? – preguntó a su amigo. El colorado comenzaba a asustarse – tu ya has hecho esto, dime, ¿Qué debo decir? -

- Sólo ve y dile lo que sientes Ron –

- Sí, claro, eso… - el chico entonces caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación mientras repetía para sí "tranquilo, sólo dile lo que sientes" una y otra vez.

- Suerte – le dijo Harry mientras su amigo desaparecía a través de la puerta.

Ron salió de la habitación dejando a su amigo un tanto extrañado ante tanta determinación repentina. No quería dejar pasar ni un día más, quería que Hermione fuera su novia y se lo pediría en ese mismo momento, además, quién sabía si luego se le prestaría la ocasión, cualquier cosa podría pasar. Esa era su oportunidad e iba a aprovecharla.

Bajó la escalera con rapidez pero no a la carrera, y se frenó al llegar al rellano del dormitorio de su hermana y encontrarse de frente con la puerta. Aguardó un momento, pudo oír las voces de las dos chicas hablando en el interior. Se aclaró suavemente la garganta con nerviosismo y con el puño fuertemente cerrado, dio tres golpes en la puerta.

- Pasa – oyó la vos de su hermana.

El chico abrió la puerta y dio un paso, sólo un paso, hacia el interior.

- Hola – lo saludó Ginny. Un saludo distinto del de la otra chica.

- ¡Hola! – lo saludó Hermione.

- ¡Hola! – saludó Ron a ambas chicas. Se estiró el cuello de la remera con un dedo, comenzaba a sentir que ésta lo ahorcaba – Hermione ¿Podemos hablar? –

- Sí, seguro –

Ron miró a su hermana directo a los ojos y ella leyó aquella mirada a la perfección, los ojos del chico decían "a solas". Ginny, que estaba sentada sobre la cama junto a su amiga, se puso de pie.

- Iré a ver a Harry – anunció – está en tu dormitorio ¿Cierto? –

Ron asintió y Ginny desapareció cerrando la puerta tras ella. Oyeron sus pasos alejarse hacia arriba por los crujientes escalones de madera.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ron? – preguntó la castaña un tanto preocupada.

Ron se acercó a la ella y se sentó en la cama enfrentada a la que la chica ocupaba. Al principio sentía que los nervios se apoderaban de él y que no sería capaz de articular palabra alguna, pero en cuanto la miró a los ojos y ella miró a los suyos, sintió que todos eso nervios lo soltaron para dar lugar a una increíble seguridad que envolvió su cuerpo como una larga y fuerte soga. Segundos antes había estado preocupado, pensando en qué decir, cómo comenzar y temeroso ante la reacción de la chica, pero ahora sabía exactamente qué debía hacer, qué debía decir y sabía que la chica aceptaría su propuesta. El estar con Hermione, a solas en aquella habitación lo hizo sentirse fuerte, capaz de todo, sentía que nada podía salirle mal.

- Hermione, no te preocupes. Todo está bien – comenzó Ron, captando la preocupación de la chica – Sólo quiero que hablemos de nosotros – continuó con la misma decisión que se había apoderado de él momentos antes y que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo.

Hermione, al oírlo, sintió que el corazón se le venía a la boca. "Nosotros" repitió en su mente, "dijo nosotros. Suena tan lindo cuando él lo dice" pensó.

- Oh… -

Fue el único sonido que salió de su boca, no sabía qué más decir. Todo el nerviosismo que antes había dominado al colorado se había apoderado ahora de ella. El chico se percató de aquello, así que no esperó que dijera nada más y prosiguió.

- Hermione, nosotros hemos sido amigos por muchísimo tiempo y quiero que sepas que tu amistad es sumamente importante para mi. Me encanta compartir momentos y cosas contigo. Sabes que te quiere un montón – hizo una pausa.

Hermione lo miraba atentamente mientras hablaba y él la miraba ella. En ese momento Ron hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber qué estaba pasando por la mente de la chica y Hermione hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber qué vendría a continuación, aunque en realidad podía suponerlo.

- También yo te quiero, Ron y me encanta tu amistad –

- Esa es la cuestión, Hermione. No te quiero sólo como a una amiga, no te quiero como cualquier persona quiere a otra, te quiero más que como a una amiga y siempre ha sido así, desde el momento en que nos conocimos sentí una atracción especial hacia ti. Sé que sólo éramos niños, pero lo digo en serio. Entramos a Howarts y no conocíamos a nadie y en cuanto te vi, en seguida cautivaste mi atención, eras tan bella y tan inteligente, estabas un poco chiflada claro, pero aún así eras perfecta a mis ojos…-

- ¡Ron! – la chica lo golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro y él sonrió.

- Luego comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos y nos convertimos en grandes amigos y entonces, dejé de verte como la chica bonita que me gustaba y comencé a verte como a una gran amiga, pero ¿sabes? Mis sentimientos por ti nunca murieron en mi interior y con el tiempo comenzaron a reflotar. ¿Recuerdas en el cuarto año? En verdad me fastidié cuando te vi entrar de la mano de Krum en el baile de Navidad –

- Oh sí, claro que lo recuerdo. Pero también podrías haberme invitado tú entonces –

- Lo sé, sólo que no me animé a hacerlo ¿Qué hubieran pensado los demás? ¿Qué hubiera dicho Harry? Además no quería arruinar la amistad que había florecido entre nosotros, de verdad que me encanta tu amistad. Somos de los mejores amigos y compartimos todos nuestros secretos, sabes todo lo que pasa por mi mente, me conoces mejor que nadie y me encanta eso. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, de verdad disfruto mucho esos momentos. Esa misma razón fue la que no me permitió dar el siguiente paso en los años que siguieron a ese. Pero, lo cierto es que ya no puedo ocultar más lo que siento por ti, Hermione. Te miro a los ojos y una voz en mi cabeza me dice "anda, bésala, dile lo que sientes" Te quiero y te quiero demasiado. Eres increíble, eres la persona más maravillosa que haya conocido jamás, eres tan inteligente y tan hermosa, eres perfecta, cada cosa que dices, cada cosa que haces me hace quererte aún más –

Hermione tenía toda su atención centrada en el mensaje del chico, ya no sentía nervios, sino fulgor, se sentía feliz de oír al chico decir aquello. Tanto tiempo habían pasado juntos, tantos momentos en que le había insinuado que quería algo más que una amistad con ella, incluso aquel beso, en la Sala Multipropósito y todo había quedado en nada. Nunca habían llegado más allá de aquel beso, nunca habían ido más allá de las miradas, de los abrazos, nunca habían llegado a las palabras, no se habían dicho lo mucho que se querían el uno al otro ni se habían confesado sus deseos de verse como pareja y ahora, por fin, el chico aparecía y de una sola vez, le confesaba todo su sentir.

- ¡Oh, Ron! También yo te quiero – le dijo – siempre te he querido, pero nunca pensé que tú tambien a mi. Ginny me lo dijo muchas veces pero yo le decía que sólo éramos amigos. Oh, Ron, de haberlo sabido antes…-

- Hermione, sé que lo que voy a pedirte puede poner en riesgo nuestra amistad, sé que tal vez arruine lo que hay entre nosotros y que, tal vez, nunca vuelva a ser lo mismo, pero estoy dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo – hizo una pausa de apenas unos segundos – Hermione ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –

En ese momento, al oírse decir aquellas palabras el chico volvió a ponerse nervioso. Sintió que la nuca le sudaba y su cabeza comenzó a maquinar a toda velocidad, planteándose nuevamente, la loca idea de que la chica podría decir que no.

- Entenderé si no quieres – agregó a toda velocidad – entenderé si prefieres… -

- ¡Ron, no seas tonto! ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Se levantó de la cama y se tiró a los brazos del pelirrojo - ¡Por supuesto que sí quiero ser tu novia! ¡Sí, sí, mil veces sí! –

Fue un momento de alivio para ambos. Ron sonrió y entonces se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al dudar de la respuesta de la chica, ¡claro que le diría que sí! Hermione plantó un enérgico beso en los labios y lo abrazó tan fuerte que lo dejó tumbado sobre la cama, bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo. El chico le devolvió el beso y le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos, mientras que, con su lengua, exploraba cada milímetro de la boca de ella y ella exploraba la de él. Cuando, después de unos segundos, sus labios se separaron, los ojos de ambos irradiaban felicidad y en el rostro de la castaña se dibujó una enorme y radiante sonrisa que el chico devolvió y pronto se hallaron los dos riendo a carcajadas, no por graciosa que pudiera resultar la situación porque no era así, sino por la felicidad que comenzaba a desbordar en ellos, la felicidad por el comienzo de una nueva vida juntos.

- Te quiero, Ron. Te quiero tanto –

- Yo te quiero más, Hermione – se miraron sonriendo y una vez más, se echaron a reír.

- Sabes que no es así – le susurró la chica con ternura

- Sí, lo sé –

- ¿Sabes? – Comenzó la chica luego de un momento – muchas veces deseé que me pidieras ser tu novia, pero luego lo pensaba y no estaba del todo segura. Por momentos tenía miedo. Tienes razón, si esto no funciona, entonces perderemos nuestra amistad y ya nada volverá a ser como era entre nosotros y eso me asusta, me asusta la idea de perderte, me asusta la idea de que algún día ya no estés a mi lado. Pero tienes razón, creo que vale la pena arriesgarlo, porque te quiero, y te quiero demasiado –

- Ya, – dijo Ron entono tranquilizante – no pensemos en lo que podría pasar si no funcionara, olvidemos el pasado, olvidemos el futuro y vivamos el presente. El tiempo decidirá. Haremos lo posible por que esto dure para siempre – La chica volvió a besarlo.

En el dormitorio de Ron, Harry y Ginny se besaban tumbados sobre la cama. El chico, encima de la pelirroja la besaba intensamente en los labios mientras que deslizaba su mano izquierda suavemente por el abdomen de la chica y la otra por su lacio y sedoso cabello acariciándola. Harry le había contado a su novia de la intención de Ron de pedirle a Hermione que fuera su novia y tras charlar unos minutos del tema habían llegado a la conclusión de que el chico no volvería a subir por un buen rato, así que podrían disfrutar de aquel momento juntos a solas. No había tiempo que perder. Hacía días que no podían gozar de un momento a solas, Ron, Hermione o alguien de la familia siempre estaban con ellos y, desde el episodio en la Sala Multipropósito, no habían vuelto a besarse de aquel modo y eso no se debía sólo a la constante compañía de Ron y Hermione, sino también a que, por más disimulada que fuera, sabían que la señora Weasley los vigilaba de cerca.

Ahora se besaban con una pasión deslumbrante, cada uno saboreaba los labios del otro como si fueran dulces trozos del mejor de los chocolates y sus lenguas se movían inquietas en sus bocas, entrelazándose y separándose como revoltosas lombrices fuera de la tierra o como escurridizos peces fuera del agua. Se deseaban mutuamente, querían llegar más allá de aquel beso, querían volver a entregarse el uno al otro, querían satisfacer sus deseos, pero sabían que estando allí no podían ir más lejos de aquel beso, que en algún modo los satisfacía pero, al mismo tiempo, les causaba aún más deseo.

Pusieron fin al beso y tardaron algunos segundos en volver a abrir los ojos. Harry miró a los ojos de la chica y ella miró los de él. Verdes, profundos y sinceros, podía ver el mundo entero dentro de ellos. El chico acarició con ternura y suavidad el rostro de su novia y volvió a besarla tierna y cariñosamente en los labios antes de recostarse sobre el pecho de la chica para que ella le acariciara el revoltoso cabello.

- ¿Crees que Ron y Hermione estarán juntos para siempre? – Le preguntó Ginny al chico- Hermione me dijo hace un tiempo que temía a aquella relación porque, en caso de que no resultara, su amistad se perdería –

- Sí. Ron pensaba lo mismo. Es algo complicado decir "para siempre", pero apuesto todo a aquella relación, estoy seguro de que estarán muy bien juntos -

- Sí, no dudo que así será… -


	14. Chapter 14

50

**50**

**Sed de venganza**

**(Capítulo 14)**

Luego de un buen rato, Harry y Ginny bajaron a la cocina, se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y de seguro la señora Weasley necesitaría ayuda con los preparativos. Ron y Hermione se les habían adelantado y se encontraban ambos sentados en torno a la mesa, uno junto al otro. El chico sostenía la mano de su novia entre las suyas y ambos deslumbraban de felicidad.

- ¿y bien? – preguntó Ginny al entrar junto a Harry a la habitación

Hermione la miró y le sonrió y eso fue suficiente para que Ginny entendiera qué era lo que había ocurrido, aunque, en realidad, ya lo suponía. La colorada corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! –

Luego, abrazó a su hermano y bromeó divertida:

- ¡Ya era hora! –

Harry miró a su amigo que también lo miró a él y entonces asintió en señal de aprobación y se acercó para darle un abrazo a él y luego, otro a la chica. Luego, se sentó en una silla que colocó junto a su amigo y Ginny se sentó sobre sus piernas.

- ¡Qué bueno que hayan decidido estar juntos! – La pelirroja estaba tan feliz como su hermano y su amiga – Estoy segura de que les irá muy bien juntos –

- Esperemos que así sea, sino… - Ron habló pero Harry lo interrumpió.

- Ya, no hablen de eso, el tiempo dirá –

De pronto se oyó una explosión cercana, proveniente de los pisos superiores y segundos después, George se apareció en la cocina produciendo un agudo chasquido al materializarse junto a los chicos. Tenía en el rostro varias manchas negras de hollín y sus cejas y parte de su cabello lucían chamuscados. Olía extraño, como al conjunto de varias sustancias que habían entrado en combustión.

- ¡Hola! – saludó alegremente esquivando las miradas inquisitivas de los chicos.

- Ha vuelto a trabajar con los Sortilegios Weasley – explicó la hermana del chico y ahora, todos comprendieron el por qué él se encontraba en aquel estado.

- ¿Qué cuentan? – les preguntó el chico y luego de mirarlos bien agregó - ¿Por qué todos lucen tan alegres?¿De qué me he perdido? –

- Es sólo que le he pedido a Hermione que sea mi novia – respondió Ron, luego de consultarle con una mirada a la chica si podía o no contarlo.

- ¡Genial! – George se les unió ocupando también una silla junto a la mesa – y ¿qué tal ustedes? ¿Cómo les fue en el ministerio? –

- ¡Cierto! – Exclamó Ginny – lo había olvidado por completo ¿Qué les dijo Kingsley? –

Hermione comenzó a contarles todo lo que el ministro había hablado con ella, les dijo que regresaría a su casa y cuando les dio la fecha en que lo haría, Ron, ahora su novio, se alarmó.

- ¡Eso es pasado mañana! – dijo - ¿Por qué quieres irte? –

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, lo comprendía, ahora que comenzaban a tener una relación en serio, ella se marcharía.

- No me malinterpreten. Saben que me encanta estar aquí con ustedes. Adoro esta casa y adoro a esta familia. Pero, yo también tengo mi8 familia y los extraño, hace más de un año que no veo a mis padres y que no sé nada de ellos y de verdad quiero volver a encontrar con ellos. Es mi hogar y con mis padres el lugar en donde debo estar –

- Es cierto Ron, sus padres también querrán verla – Agregó Ginny.

- Sí, lo sé – y luego, mirando a Hermione sentada a su lado agregó – Es sólo que ahora no creo poder separarme de ti –

- ¡Ay Ronald, eres tan dulce! – le dijo la chica emocionada. Lo abrazó y lo besó fuertemente en los labios.

Cuando se separaron, las mejillas de Ron estaban rojas, aún más de lo como lucían normalmente. Era la primera vez que la chica lo besaba en público luego de aquella vez en la Sala Multipropósito. Harry y Ginny sonreían, felices de que hubieran concretado al fin y George miraba a su hermano sorprendido, nunca habría imaginado que por fin, después de tantos años, se animaría a pedirle su mano a Hermione.

- Harry, cuéntales lo que Kingsley te dijo a ti – siguió Hermione como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Oh, sí… –

El chico les contó todo. Del peligro que aún corrían y de que tendrían que marcharse a otro sitio, que tendrían que dejar La Madriguera e ir a vivir a otra casa en donde pudieran estar más seguros, al menos hasta que consiguieran capturar a quienes trataban de matarlo.

- ¡Sabía que esas ratas asquerosas no se quedarían de brazos cruzados! – exclamó indignado George – y nosotros tampoco lo haremos ¿cierto? –

El chico esperó respuesta pero nadie se la dio, todos permanecieron en silencio. Harry lo miró. "Por supuesto que no" pensaba en su interior. Pero no dijo nada, sabía lo que diría Hermione y no quería tener que soportar sus objeciones. Ron también hubiera expresado a su hermano su apoyo, pero podía imaginar lo que su novia pensaba y, teniendo en cuenta que apenas llevaban unos minutos como pareja, no quiso arriesgarse a una posible pelea.

- ¿Cierto? – volvió a preguntar el colorado, como dándoles una segunda oportunidad de pensarlo.

- George.. no creo que sea sensato ir tras quienes estarán dispuestos a matarnos tan pronto como nos acerquemos a ellos – le dijo la chica.

- Y entonces ¿Qué?¿Nos quedaremos sentados a esperar que nos encuentren?¿Nos quedaremos sentados a mirar cómo ellos siguen matando gente sin compasión alguna? –

- Estarán seguros en Londres y el Ministerio se encargará de atraparlos y lo hará tan pronto como pueda. No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, George –

- ¿A no? ¿Te parece que no lo hay? Por su puesto que lo hay Hermione – el muchacho comenzaba a enfadarse y Ginny ya comenzaba a dirigirle una mirada de advertencia.

- Vamos George, prométeme que no irás tras ellos – volvía a pedirle lo mismo que a Harry. Pero la respuesta de George fue diferente, él no se molestó siquiera en mentirle a la chica.

- Lo siento, Hermione, pero no voy a prometértelo. Mataron a mi hermano y yo los mataré a ellos si es posible y si no, quedaré en el camino, pero al menos lo habré intentado. No me quedaré a esperar que me maten. Tú has lo que desees, pero no pretendas que haga lo que tú pretendes que haga –

Ginny estaba de a cuerdo con su hermano y si él estaba dispuesto a vengar la muerte de su hermano y de todos los que habían sido asesinados por aquellas ratas asquerosas, entonces ella lo ayudaría. Hermione, por otro lado, encontró chocante la idea de que George estuviera tan dispuesto a morir sin importarle nada.

- Genial ¿Sabes? Nos vino bien a todos perder a Fred, sería grandioso perderte también a ti, sobre todo para tus padres y tus hermanos. ¡Piensa un poco ¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa?! – le reprochó.

- Lo siento Hermione, yo no… yo no quise decirlo en ese modo… -

El chico se interrumpió, la señora Weasley entraba rezongando por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Esos gnomos, cada vez es más difícil eliminarlos, se desgnomiza y a los pocos días ya están de regreso…! – atravesó la habitación hablando sola, tomó uno de los libros de Guilderoy Lockart de una repisa y volvió a salir, limitándose a echarles una simple mirada a los chicos.

- Como sea, me marcho – dijo George en un tono algo cortante y se desapareció para volver a materializarse uno pisos más arriba en su propia habitación.

Caminó atravesando el suelo de su dormitorio mientras forzaba a su mente a buscar una respuesta. "Debo hacer algo" pensó "Debo encontrar la manera de hallar a esos asquerosos mortífagos y luego exterminarlos. No me importa lo que diga Hermione, por más razón que pueda tener (porque tengo que admitir que algo de razón tiene) yo iré tras ellos y no descansaré hasta cobrarme mi venganza".

Golpearon la puerta y él se sobresaltó. Volteó y le gritó a quien fuera que estuviese del otro lado que, supuso, sería Hermione.

- ¡¿Qué quieres!? -

- George, soy yo, Ron – respondieron desde el otro lado – Estoy con Harry, ambos queremos hablar contigo –

George suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta que abrió de mala gana. De seguro vendrían a darle algún tipo de sermón o a lavarle el cerebro para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón.

- No me importan lo que digan, no cambiaré de opinión – les dijo dándoles la espalda luego de accionar el picaporte y abrir la puerta.

Los chicos entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

- No queremos hacerte cambiar de opinión – Comenzó Harry – Queremos hacerte sabes que estamos contigo y que te ayudaremos a conseguir eso que buscas –

George se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras ¿De verdad querían ayudarlo? Volteó para mirarlos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –

- Por supuesto que sí. Le prometí a Hermione que no lo haría, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras esas repugnantes comadrejas siguen caminado por las calles como si tal cosa –

- Es cierto George – agregó su hermano – Si quieres buscar venganza, entonces nosotros la buscaremos contigo, no vamos a dejarte hacer esto solo y que te quedes con todo el crédito, sin mencionar la diversión – George sonrió ante las últimas palabras de su hermano.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer para encontrarlos?¿Cómo vamos a hacer para salir a perseguirlos sin levantar sospechas? – preguntó George, era lo que se había preguntado desde un principio, tal vez ello sí encontraran una respuesta.

- No lo sé, no sabemos a donde buscar…-

- Pero si andan caminando por las calles y por aquí cerca como dijo Kingsley, entonces tendremos que esperar hasta cruzarnos con alguien de actitud sospechosa y seguirlo –dijo Harry, no del todo convencido de lo que decía.

¿Cómo harían para identificar a un Mortífago en el medio de las calles? obviamente no andarían por ahí con una insignia gigante que dijera SOY MORTÍFAGO.

- No lo sé –agregó después, haciéndoles saber a sus amigos que en realidad no se convencía de sus propias palabras – Creo que cuando se dé la ocasión lo sabremos, mientras tanto no hay nada que podamos hacer. No debemos precipitarnos –

- Sí, tienes razón – lo apoyó Ron – Además, primero tenemos que pensar qué haremos una vez que los encontremos –

George asintió también en señal de aprobación, sabía que Harry estaba en lo cierto pero detestaba tener que esperar, no quería esperar, quería salir en ese momento a la calle y comenzar a aniquilar Mortífagos, pero era una idea bastante disparatada. Esperar, todo lo que podían hacer.

- Sí, debemos planear todo minuciosamente antes de actuar, no podemos cometer errores en esto -

Golpearon la puerta y luego ésta se abrió. Era Ginny.

- Mamá dice que bajen a poner la mesa – anunció – pronto va a estar lista la comida y papá ya está por llegar –

Ron y George rezongaron pero aún así salieron, uno detrás del otro, de la habitación. Harry se frenó frente a su novia al llegar a la puerta. Las cabezas de Ron y de su hermano ya desaparecían escaleras abajo.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Ginny - ¿Pudieron hacerlo cambiar de opinión? –

- En realidad, nunca fue nuestra intención hacerlo cambiar de opinión, Ginny – le confesó el chico. Sólo habían dicho eso en la cocina antes de subir para no tener que decir la verdad y que Hermione comenzara a sermonearlos también a ellos – Todo lo que nosotros queríamos hacerle saber que tiene nuestro completo apoyo y que lo acompañaremos en lo que haga –

A Ginny no le sorprendió aquella respuesta, en realidad la había sorprendido el silencio sepulcral en que los dos chicos habían permanecido durante la charla en la cocina. No podía ser que su hermano y su novio no se mostraron dispuestos a embarcarse en una nueva aventura y en realidad no era así, estaban tan dispuestos como podía imaginarse, sólo habían fingido no estarlo.

- Ya me parecía – le dijo Ginny – Sabía que mi héroe no se quedaría atrás –

Miró al chico y le sonrió. Harry la besó en los labios y, tomándola de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él para sentir su contacto. La abrazó con fuerza y aumentó la pasión del beso, por un momento, Ginny le respondió, pero luego se separó de él.

- Vamos, nos esperan – le dijo luego de dedicarle una sonrisa.

En la cocina, Hermione y la señora Weasley amasaban, una junto a la otra y George comenzaba a pelar verduras, en el proceso de elaboración de unas deliciosas tartas. Ron ponía los platos, vasos y cubiertos sobre la mesa y Ginny y Harry se le unieron en su tarea.

Las tartas no tardaron en estar listas y, en menos de una hora, tras la llegada del señor Weasley, todos las saboreaban con gusto congregados alrededor de la mesa, mientras charlaban sobre el trabajo del señor Weasley o sobre cualquier cosa que les viniera a la mente.

Durante el resto del día, nadie volvió a mencionar el tema de los mortífagos y el hielo que se había producido entre Hermione y George no tardó en derretirse, ambos volvían a actuar con normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubiera existido tal discusión.

Por la tarde, Kingsley Shacklebolt pasó a visitarlos y a sostener la ya anunciada conversación con Arthur y Molly. Les explicó lo mismo que les había explicado antes a Harry y a Hermione (tal vez con un poco más de detalle, pero el contenido era el mismo), les habló del peligro en que estaban y les presentó su proyecto de enviarlos a otro hogar en Londres, donde estarían bajo mejor protección, cerca del Ministerio. Les preguntó si estaban de acuerdo con su propuesta y, como habían supuesto, el señor y la señora Weasley no presentaron objeción alguna y se mostraron enteramente dispuestos a cumplir con lo que el ministro planeaba para ellos.

- Lo que sea por la seguridad de Harry y de nuestros hijos – dijo el señor Weasley.

El ministro luego les comentó de la próxima partida de Hermione y tras hablar con los Weasley, volvió a hablar con la chica. Kingsley y Hermione confirmaron el día de la partida y establecieron una hora. A las ocho de la mañana del lunes a venir, un auto del Ministerio pasaría a recogerla por La Madriguera para llevarla de regreso a la seguridad de su hogar y otro auto, llevaría, a esa misma hora, a Harry y a los Weasley, a su nuevo hogar temporario en la ciudad de Londres.


	15. Chapter 15

51

**51**

**El Callejón Diagon**

**(Capítulo 15)**

El domingo por la mañana la señora Weasley ya comenzaba a preparar el equipaje y los chicos se decidieron a dar un paseo matinal. Simplemente querían echar un último vistazo al paisaje, a los alrededores, antes de marcharse ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo estarían lejos? ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían en regresar, en respirar aquel aire, en disfrutar aquella vista?¿Quién sabía si algún día regresarían?

Cuando los chicos se levantaron temprano en la mañana para emprender con el paseo que ya habían planeado; más bien decidido porque no tenían nada planeado, ni siquiera sabían a dónde irían; la señora Weasley les empacó en una mochila algunos emparedados y un termo con café y leche para que tomaran por desayuno en cuanto lo desearan y Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione emprendieron su caminata. George se quedó en casa con la excusa de ayudar a su madre con el equipaje. En realidad, poca era la ayuda que Molly necesitaba, pero aún así, George insistió.

Los chicos caminaron sin rumbo fijo, vagaron por los campos, observaron las verdes praderas (algunas medias amarillentas debido a la acción del calor del sol, que secaba la tierra e incluso la sabia de las hierbas) y las coloridas flores silvestre que crecían por doquier. De tanto en tanto, pasaban frente a una austera granja con gallinas y ovejas en los jardines y, si en alguna de ellas encontraban a las amas de casa cumpliendo con sus tareas en el parque, la saludaban y éstas les devolvían el saludo alegremente.

Siguieron caminando, atravesaron una pequeña colina y luego, guiados por un sonido como el que produce el agua al correr plácidamente en un arrollo, entre las rocas, llegaron, efectivamente, a un angosto e interminable arrollo.

Se sentaron sobre el fértil césped a sus orillas. El agua corría pura, fresca y cristalina, libre, entre las piedras que dominaban la superficie y que, sin éxito, trataban de imponerse en su camino. A ambos lados del animado sendero de agua, crecían robustos sauces llorones que, con sus ramas, cubiertas de tiernas hojas verdes y cayendo como lágrimas del serio y fuerte tronco, daban al paisaje un aspecto de cuento de hadas (muggle, por su puesto), Blanca nieves o Aurora habrían encajado a la perfección en aquella postal.

Ginny y Hermione, se sentaron una junto a la otra con las espaldas apoyadas en los troncos y, del mismo modo en que lo había hecho en los jardines del colegio, Harry se recostó sobre la hierba con la cabeza sobre las piernas de su novia. Ron lo imitó. Charlaron como los grandes amigos que eran, compartieron sentimiento e inquietudes y se brindaron consejos unos a otros. Hablaron de sus deseos y regresiones y se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que estaban disfrutando ese momento. Hablaban durante un rato, luego los interrumpían largos momentos de silencio y luego, de regreso a las palabras.

Ya habían pasado las diez cuando Ron comenzó a quejarse de que se sentía hambriento.

- ¡Ron, pareces un niño! – le reprochó Hermione ante los "Tengo hambre" cada vez más frecuentes de su novio"

De todos modos, Ron no era el único que comenzaba a sentir hambre, así que abrieron la mochila y extrajeron de ella los sándwiches, el termo en el que la señora Weasley les había colocado el café con leche y cuatro grandes cuencos de plástico. Así, sentados los cuatro sobre la hierba, junto a un bello arrollo y bajo la sombra de los majestuosos sauces, los chicos disfrutaron del que sería su último desayuno en aquel lugar por un período indeterminado de tiempo.

Una vez que hubieron terminado de saborear lo delicioso emparedados y tomado hasta la última gota de café y leche, los cuatro se sentaron sobre el césped en silencio. Observaron el celeste del cielo surcado por pequeñas nubes, moviéndose lentamente en él, como un batallón de guerra siguiendo el paso que marca el general. También pudieron ver varias bandadas de aves enfiladas a través, del inmenso cielo, batiendo sus alas para llegar al resguardo del potente rayo del sol.

Los cálidos rayos del sol filtrándose a través de las verdes hojas de lo árboles bajo los que se encontraban, el sonido del agua al escurrirse entre las piedras del arrollo y el melodioso canto de las aves, fueron relajándolos hasta sumirlos en el más profundo sopor y si no hubiera sido por Ginny, que rompió el silencio, habrían caído todos dormidos.

- Por aquí vive Luna ¿Cierto? – preguntó a nadie en especial y sin siquiera retirar la vista del cielo.

- S sí - respondió la otra chica, echando un vistazo a su alrededor – sí, su casa debe estar cerca ¿Recuerdan que su padre mencionó algo sobre un arroyo? Debe ser éste el arrollo del que hablaba –

- Entonces debe estar muy cerca, recuerdo que pude ver el arrollo desde la ventana – opinó Harry.

Ron se incorporó para mirar también a su alrededor.

- Debe ser allí, en aquella colina que se ve hacia allá – dijo señalando una elevación en la superficie a no más de la distancia equivalente a quince cuadras.

- ¿Y si vamos a verla? Tal vez no regresemos antes de que debamos volver a Howarts – propuso la pelirroja.

- Sí, es cierto. Pero… - Hermione miró su reloj, abrochado delicadamente en su muñeca – ya va a ser hora del almuerzo, deberíamos emprender el camino de regreso a tu casa –

- Sí – opinó Ron – no quisiera ver a mamá enojada porque nos perdimos su casuela de pollo –

- Entonces, tengo otra idea mejor – propuso la colorada - ¿qué tal si cuando lleguemos a casa pedimos permiso para ir al Callejón Diagon y luego, enviamos una carta a Luna y Neville para encontrarnos allí? –

- Sí, creo que es una buena idea – la apoyó su novio

- Sí, no está mal – opinó Hermione

- Bien, entonces vamos, regresemos a casa – a Ron la imagen de la casuela de pollo ya comenzaba a presentársele en la mente y hasta podía sentir su sabor.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie con pereza y guardaron el termo y el recipiente en donde habían llevado los emparedados (ahora vacío) nuevamente en la mochila que Harry se calzó sobre los hombros. Entonces comenzaron a caminar, regresando por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado allí.

Los cuatro llegaron a La Madriguera un poco más tarde de la hora que habían situado. La señora Weasley los esperaba en la puerta con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación, a pesar de que su retraso no había sido de más de media hora. Entraron todos a la casa y se encontraron con la mesa ya estaba servida aguardándolos y George y el señor Weasley, sentados en torno a ésta esperándolos, mientras charlaban animadamente, para comenzar a comer.

- ¡Por fin llegaron! – Exclamó George – no los hubiera esperado ni un segundo más – y sin más se sirvió una rebosante cucharada de puré de papas y luego en buen trozo de carne y comenzó a devorarlos.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y la señora Weasley se sentaron tambien a la mesa y tras servirse la comida, comenzaron a saborearla.

- Madre – la llamó Ginny.

Harry, Hermione, Ron (luego de tragar un bocado de carne que apenas había masticado) y George levantaron la vista hacia ella. Aunque éste último chico no sabía qué era lo que Ginny quería decirle a su madre, los tres primeros sí lo sabían y aguiardaban impacientes la respuesta de la mujer.

- ¿Si, hija? –

- Nos preguntábamos si nos permitirías ir al Callejón Diagon por la tarde – le dijo y luego, antes de que su madre pudiera abrir la boca se explicó – Verás, es que con Luna y Neville, cuando nos despedimos en King Cross, dijimos que nos veríamos en las vacaciones antes de tener que regresar a Howarts, pero ahora que tenemos que marcharnos, no sabemos si tendremos oportunidad de reunirnos luego. Así que pensamos que sería buena idea arreglar un encuentro con ellos esta tarde y así podremos asegurarnos de haber cumplido con el trato de encontrarnos en las vacaciones -

- Bueno, no lo sé, no sé si es seguro que vayan… ya saben – la señora Weasley no encontraba las palabras para oponerse a aquel plan de los chicos, simplemente no le agradaba del todo la idea – Pregúntale a tu padre – terminó por decir.

Ginny miró entonces a su padre.

- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó.

- Bueno – miraba a su esposa como si estuviera esperando la autorización de ella para hablar – yo no creo que sea una mala idea. Después de todo tienen razón, tal vez no pueda darse la oportunidad de que se vean luego – volvió a mirar a su esposa, esta vez como buscando la aprobación de sus palabras. La señora Weasley se limitó a asentir ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si su esposo había dicho que sí, entonces no iba a contradecirlo.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó la chica emocionada – Iré a escribir a Neville y a Luna para invitarlos y… ¿Qué hora es? – Hermione le ofreció su muñeca para que pudiera ver la hora que marcaba su delicado reloj pulsera – bien, a las tres nos marcharemos – se puso de pie - ¿Vienes Herms? –

- Seguro – la castaña tambien se puso de pie y ambas desaparecieron juntas escaleras arriba, dejando a los chicos a cargo de levantar la mesa y lavar los platos.

Los chicos cumplieron con su tarea a toda velocidad. Juntos, levantaron la vajilla de la mesa. Luego, George comenzó a lavar, mientras Harry secaba y Ron guardaba todo en su lugar. Cuando terminaban con el último plato de la pila, dos lechuzas entraron simultáneamente a través de la ventana. Traían las respuestas de Neville y Luna. Los tres subieron a reunirse con las chicas y les entregaron las cartas que ellas leyeron en voz alta. Ambos chicos decían que era una idea grandiosa y que estarían gustosos de reencontrarse con ellos. Una vez leídas ambas cartas, los chicos abandonaron el dormitorio de Ginny, dejando a las dos chicas en una gran discusión sobre qué vestirían para salir.

A las tres menos cinco minutos los chicos bajaron a la Sala de Estar para encontrarse con las dos chicas hermosamente arregladas.

Sus ropajes eran sencillos y nada demasiado sobrecargado, pero aún así lucían hermosas a los ojos de sus novios. Ginny llevaba un veraniego vestido de delgado algodón de color gris con alegres estrellitas de todos los colores, apenas unos centímetros debajo de sus rodillas y unas delicadas sandalias sin taco de color negro adornando sus pies. Hermione, se había vestido con una minifalda de jean, que le llegaba hasta más o menos cuatro centímetros sobre las rodillas, y una musculosa blanca con delicada puntilla alrededor del escote, en los pies, lucía unas sandalias similares a las que llevaba Ginny, pero éstas en color blanco.

Luego de admirarlas unos segundos y engalanarlas con halagos, sus novios se decidieron por partir. La señora Weasley se reunió con ellos en la chimenea para despedirlos y, hasta que no hubieron desaparecido todos dentro de las llamas verdes que se producían al lanzar los polvos flu, no paró de aconsejarlos. "Tengan cuidado" , " No hablen con nadie que no conozcan", "Si sienten que alguien los persigue escóndase dentro de algún negocio", "No se queden hasta muy tarde".

George, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron, fueron apareciendo de uno en la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante. Una vez que estuvieron todos, se encargaron de quitarse las cenizas de las ropas mediante un conjuro (Harry se las quitó a Ginny primero y luego se encargó de él mismo) y luego, tras dedicarle un caluroso saludo a Tom, el tabernero, salieron por la puerta trasera del local.

- A ver… - Hermione golpeó con su varita los ladrillos indicados y la puerta de entrada al callejón fue abriéndose en la pared.

- Vamos – los apremió Ginny – debemos encontrarnos en la puerta de Flourish y Blotts-

Los cinco caminaron por el concurrido, aunque no tanto como en los tiempos en que los estudiantes asistían para adquirir el material escolar, callejón. A su paso, echaron rápidos vistazos a alguna que otra vidriera, además de buscar en los rostros que se cruzaban alguno conocido, cosa que no encontraron.

Luna y Neville ya estaban esperándolos cuando dieron con la gran librería. Ambos charlaban animadamente junto a la puerta cuando ellos se acercaron con una sonrisa a saludarlos.

Fuertes fueron los abrazos con los que se saludaron los amigos. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero aún así, se había sentido la distancia, en especial para Luna y Neville, que no tenían hermanos ni otros amigos cerca con quienes pasar los días.

- ¡Qué grato volver a verlos! – exclamó Luna después de haber saludado a sus cinco amigos.

- También nos alegra volver a verlos – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- ¡Qué gran idea han tenido de encontrarnos acá! – exclamó Neville

- Fue todo idea de Ginny – dijo Harry, mirando con orgullo a su novia.

- Salimos esta mañana a dar un paseo y al ver la colina en la que se encuentra tu casa, pensé que sería una buena idea vernos – explicó Ginny – Tal vez no tengamos oportunidad de hacerlo luego –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Luna curiosa.

- Vayamos por un helado a Florean Fortescue y entonces nos pondremos al tanto de todo – propuso Ron que, además de estar ansioso por saborear un delicioso helado de crema y caramelo, sabía que no era conveniente ponerse a hablar de aquello en el medio de la calle, donde todo el mundo podía oírlos.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la famosa heladería mientras Luna repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que había extrañado a todos y lo feliz que estaba de volver a verlos. En el trayecto hacia su lugar de destino, pasaron por el pequeño lugar que los gemelos Weasley habían alquilado para poner en marcha la venta de sus invenciones. En el cartel que coronaba la puerta se leía "Sortilegios Weasley" y bajo este, habían colgado un nuevo pequeño letrero que rezaba "CERRADO POR TIEMPO INDETERMINADO". Harry detectó la mirada de añoranza que se dibujó en el rostro del gemelo cuando pasaron por allí, pero nada dijo.

Entraron a la heladería y se acercaron al mostrador, donde el mismísimo señor Fortescue se acercó, feliz de verlos (en especial a Harry), a tomarles el pedido. Los chicos recitaron lo que deseaban y subieron a la terraza para ocupar una cómoda mesa bajo una parra que les hacía de sombrilla. Su pedido no tardó en estar listo, traído por un simpático y joven empleado que, al ver a Harry, casi dejó caer la bandeja con los siete cremosos helados de los chicos y luego, tartamudeó al pedirles disculpas.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos

_Hola a todos! Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecer por sus reviews y tambi__én a todos los que se pasaron por el flog! Me gustan mucho sus comentarios y me pone mui feliz que les guste lo que escribo! También agradezco sus consejos y opiniones._

_Ahora, en el capítulo de hoy, para los que ya lo leyeron en el flog, hice algunos cambios por pedido suyo. Espero que les guste!_

**52**

**Luna y Neville**

**(Capítulo 16)**

- ¿Cómo es eso de que tal vez no tengamos otra oportunidad de reunirnos luego? – Neville fue el primero en hablar y en hacer la pregunta. Le había llamado la atención el que su amiga dijera aquello y le interesaba saber por qué lo había hecho.

- Bueno… - Harry miró a sus amigos y ellos asintieron demostrando que estaban de acuerdo con que les contara la verdad. No había razón alguna por la que no pudieran confiar en ellos – Verán, hace dos días Kingsley nos citó, a mi y a Hermione, a hablar con él al Ministerio, con Hermione resolvió que ya era hora de que ella regresara a su casa y con migo… bueno, me dijo que aún estoy en peligro – el muchacho explicó las razones, les habló de los mortífagos y de que algunos ya habían sido vistos cerca de La Madriguera y les habló, aunque sus amigos ya lo suponían, del propósito de éstos para con él.

- Por eso tenemos que mudarnos de casa – continuó – Kingsley dice que es lo mejor para mantenernos más seguros –

- Y ¿A dónde van a mudarse? – Preguntó Luna curiosa.

- El Ministro dijo que nos consiguieron una casa aquí en Londres, cerca de Ministerio, para que tengamos aún mayor seguridad -

- Por eso es que tal vez no podamos vernos luego – siguió Ginny – Hermione estará lejos en su hogar y nosotros en Londres y se nos hará más difícil para poder reunirnos. Además, el Ministro considera que no es seguro que andemos sin protección (hoy fue una excepción) –

- ¡Qué mal! – Exclamó Luna angustiada – Bueno, ya veremos qué haremos, estoy segura de que alguna que otra reunioncita no le hará mal a nadie –

La conversación se interrumpió un momento para que los chicos pudieran dar un par de lengüetadas a sus helados a los que, por cierto, el adjetivo delicioso, les quedaba chico para su definición.

- Y ¿Cómo la han pasado en este tiempo? – Preguntó Hermione a Luna y Neville.

- Oh – suspiró Neville – Fue una pesadilla. Mi abuela ha insistido, desde que llegamos a casa, con que conozca a sus amigas y a las nietas de éstas. Cada fin de semana, hemos estado yendo a la casa de alguna de ellas. Esas mujeres están todas locas, no se imaginan y sus nietas otro tanto, pavoneándose por ahí para tratar de llamar mi atención –

- ¿Te coqueteaban? – preguntó Ron, divertido ante la imagen que se presentaba en su mente.

- Sí, pero yo ni las miré. Eran unas chicas muy estúpidas ¿saben? No eran lindas ni inteligentes como tú Luna. – Todos lo miraron ante aquel comentario ¿Neville estaba haciéndole cumplidos a Luna? El chico se percató de aquellas miradas y, tras pensar unos segundos agregó - … o como Ginny o Hermione –

Harry y Ginny, que anteriormente habían percibido la química que había entre los dos chicos, intercambiaron miradas cómplices,

- ¿De verdad crees que soy linda e inteligente? – le preguntó Luna halagada, con una diminuta partícula de luz apareciendo en sus profundos y soñadores ojos.

Neville se puso rojo y comenzó a sentirse acalorado.

- B b b buen bueno, sí – tartamudeó.

- ¡Ay Neville, qué tierno eres! – exclamó la chica y se puso de pie para ir a abrazarlo. Pero la torpe chica se paró tan bruscamente, que el contenido del cucurucho que sostenía en su mano, cayó sin miramientos sobre su falda.

La gran cantidad de crema helada, de chocolate y fresa, que había ido a para sobre el regazo de la chica, resbaló lentamente por toda la tela hasta que, al llegar al borde de ésta, cayó finalmente al piso. La extravagante pollera amarilla de la chica quedó surcada de arriba abajo, por una gruesa franja de color marrón, tan intenso como el barro luego de la lluvia, y otra, a su lado, de color fucsia, tan intenso como la más concentrada de las jaleas de fresa.

- ¡Oh, no! – exclamó la chica contemplando el desastre en que se había transformado su falda, con una expresión que no reflejaba la más mínima preocupación. – Bueno, que más da – dijo luego y volvió a sentarse.

Ron y George estuvieron a punto de largarse a reír, pero Ginny y Hermione les dirigieron miradas asesinas, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que tragarse las carcajadas que tanto hubieran deseado dejar salir.

- Déjame ayudarte – le dijo Neville a la despreocupada rubia.

- No te molestes Neville –

- No, si no es ninguna molestia –

El chico sacó su varita y con ella apuntó a la falda de su amiga, murmurando un conjuro, mientras parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo, como si tuviera que desenroscar una tapa que había sido colocada con extremada presión. El chico consiguió lo que deseaba, en apenas unos segundos, la gran mancha se había esfumado de la pollera de la chica. Luego, hizo desaparecer también la montaña de helado que se derretía en el suelo.

- Gracias Neville – Luna le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que las orejas del chico se volvieran de un rojo fuerte - ¿Has estado practicando tus hechizos? Has progresado mucho – Neville no se creyó capaz de responder a aquel halago.

- ¿Me dejas comprarte otro helado? – le preguntó en cambio.

- Oh, no Neville, no te preocupes, de seguro lo derramaré nuevamente –

- De seguro no lo harás y si lo haces, entonces te compraré otro. Anda, apenas habías probado bocado –

- Bueno, de acuerdo. Pero uno pequeño, no te pongas en mucho gasto -

Neville se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras hacia el local para comprar una nueva crema helada para su amiga, dejando a los demás sorprendidos ante su atención.

- Neville es un gran chico – murmuró Luna, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

- Sí que lo es – dijo Hermione – Y ¿sabes Luna? Creo que te quiere –

La chica la miró sin inmutarse, no se sonrojó ni sonrió, permaneció tan serena como siempre.

- Sí, lo sé. Yo también lo quiero, es un buen amigo y la pasamos muy bien juntos – dijo – Hacemos linda pareja, ¿no creen? – agregó como si estuviera comentando el lindo día que hacía.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al oír salir aquellas palabras de la boca de su amiga, lo decía con tanta naturalidad. Ellos ya se habían fijado en lo bien que lucían Luna y Neville juntos, pero nunca habían imaginado que Luna también lo había pensado. Ellos veían a los dos chicos como dos buenos amigos que, pronto, serían más que eso y se asombraron al comprobar, con las palabras de la chica, que ella también veía así su relación con Neville y que estaba en sus planes llegar a hacer de aquella relación algo más que una amistad.

Neville volvió al cabo de unos minutos trayendo consigo el helado de chocolate y fresa más grande de la tienda, que dio con orgullo a su amiga.

- ¡Oh, Neville, gracias! – dijo Luna mientras tomaba el cucurucho con el mayor de los cuidados para no volver a derramar la crema helada – Pero, me compraste el más grande, el más caro. Neville, no tenías que hacerlo –

- Lo hice porque quise hacerlo – le respondió Neville y luego con timidez agregó – Tú te lo mereces, te mereces esto y mucho más –

- ¡Gracias Neville! ¡Te quiero tanto, eres un gran chico! – le dijo la rubia sonriendo felizmente antes de darle la primer lambida al nuevo helado que su amigo acababa de traerle.

El "te quiero" hizo que el aludido se sonrojara levemente, pero fue apenas un poco de color el que apareció en sus mejillas, no como unos minutos antes. Parecía que ya no le embarazaba el recibir cumplidos de la chica.

Ante aquella escena, Ginny y Hermione sonreían conmovidas y en cuanto a Ron, Harry y George… Bueno, digamos que a pesar de estar a punto de explotar de la risa ante las cursilerías de su amigo, estaban, por un lado, también conmovidos y anonadados ante el atrevimiento del chico de dedicar aquellas palabras a la muchacha.

Los chicos terminaron de devorar las deliciosas cremas heladas, entre risas y palabras, y volvieron a bajar para salir a la calle.

Caminaron por el pintoresco callejón. Luna y Neville caminaban por delante, Ron y Hermione, tomados de la mano, y Harry y Ginny, abrazados, los seguían de tras y, por último, George, detrás de las dos parejas, cerraba la comitiva. Los siete iban a paso lento, disfrutando del paseo, observando las vidrieras y la gente que los rodeaba a cada lado. Entraron por un momento en una tienda para comprar pergamino y tinta, luego se entretuvieron frente a una vidriera para que los chicos pudieran admirar un nuevo modelo de escoba voladora, luego entraron a comprar alimento para las lechuzas y, finalmente, al llegar al final del callejón (aunque parecía interminable, descubrieron que sí tenía un final), se encontraron con una especie de placita. Un pequeño cuadrado de verde y cuidado césped, cercado por prolijos arbolitos y un blanco banquito a cada lado, ubicados en torno a un unicornio alado, que escupía agua desde una pequeña fuente en el centro.

- No tenía idea de que esto existiera – comentó Ginny, cuando se frenaron frente a la pequeña placita.

- Tampoco yo – le respondió su hermano. Los demás chicos asintieron para demostrar que ellos tampoco lo sabían, todos excepto Luna, que se salió con uno de sus locos comentarios.

- Tal vez no esté realmente – dijo mirando hacia la porción de past6o que tenían en frente como si intentara mirar más allá de ella, donde no había nada más que una pared, el final del callejón.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Ron con extrañeza.

- Digo que tal vez no esté realmente, tal vez sea solo un espejismo, una ilusión nuestra. Después de todo, el mundo y todo lo que hay en él no son más que ilusiones… -

Todos excepto Neville que seguía pensando las palabras de la chica, la miraron y en el rostro de cada uno, Luna pudo ver claramente que en ese momento pensaban "esta chica está loca".

- Sé que piensan que estoy loca – siguió como si no le importara que así fuera – pero pronto verán que tengo razón –

- Sí, claro… - comentó George en voz baja, para luego recibir miradas de reproche de su hermana y de Hermione.

- Yo no pienso que estés loca – le dijo Neville mientras los siete amigos caminaban hacia uno de los bancos para sentarse – De hecho creo que mucho de lo que dices es cierto –

- ¿De verdad? – Luna sonrió - ¿Saben? Todos me ven como una loca y, hasta que los conocí a ustedes nadie nunca se había molestado en siquiera escucharme, o charlar conmigo – Harry recordó el momento en que había visto a Luna por primera vez en el tren de Howarts. "Lunática Lovegood" le había dicho Ginny "Así es como todos la llaman" – Pronto se darán cuenta de que estoy en lo cierto –

- Nosotros no creemos que estés loca, Luna – le dijo Harry en modo de consuelo.

- A veces dices cosas un tanto disparatadas, pero no por eso vamos a pensar que estés loca – Ron habló tratando de expresar que pensaba lo mismo que su amigo, pero luego, se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata y cerró la boca rápidamente.

Ya estaban todos ubicados en uno de los bancos de la plaza.

- Luna, yo no creo que estés loca en absoluta – empezó Neville – Yo crees que eres una muchacha grandiosa, eres muy inteligente ¿Sabes? Y puedes ver cosas que lo demás no podemos. Además, eres una gran persona y yo… yo te quiero mucho, te quiero mucho de verdad –

Luna lo miró y, por un momento, sólo por un momento pareció sorprendida de haber oído de aquello. En una fracción de segundo, aquella sorpresa se había transformado en felicidad y no pudo contener una sonrisa, que escapó sin su permiso de sus labios. Le tenía mucho aprecio a Neville, era un chico tan simpático, tan dulce, tan valiente e inteligente. Muchas veces había pensado en él y había mantenido en secreto, como en una alianza sellada entre ella misma y su propia conciencia, el hecho de que, en más de una ocasión, se hubiera lamentado de que el chico fuera tan solo su amigo. Sí, la dulce, inocente y tierna Luna, veía al chico con unos ojos distintos de los que vería cualquiera a un amigo, ella lo quería más allá de esos límites. Pero, nunca había imaginado, considerado la posibilidad de que el chico, su buen y fiel amigo, pudiera quererla también en el mismo modo en que ella le quería… Tal vez no era así, tal vez ella se había equivocado, tal vez ese "te quiero" del chico no eras más que un "te quiero" de amigos… No, no era sólo un "te quiero" de amigos, no había sonado así, era más que eso… O tal vez, ella, tan perdida en su sentimiento por Neville, lo había interpretado mal, tal vez sus oídos habían oído simplemente lo que querían oír. En lugar de lo que realmente deberían haber oído, tal vez sólo había sido producto de su imaginación, después de todo, en la vida todo son ilusiones ¿O no?... Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad procesando cada uno de estos pensamientos; del mismo modo que un ordenador que, mientras recibe datos que el usuario ingresa, utiliza otros que ya posee en su "memoria"; mientras pensaba rápidamente un modo de responderle al chico ¿Qué le diría? No quería parecer demasiado "feliz" ante la demostración de cariño que él le había hecho, si resultaba ser que el chico no sentía por ella lo mismo que ella por él, sería frustrante para ella que él supiera de sus sentimientos. Pero, de todos modos, debía hablar con dulzura (aunque no sabía hacerlo de otra manera) y dar, por lo menos, una pequeña insinuación al chico para comprobar cuáles eran realmente sus intenciones.

- Neville, ¿Qué dices? – Comenzó amigablemente – Ojalá fuera la mitad de buena de lo que tú eres -

- ¿De lo que yo soy? Pero Luna, si yo soy sólo un pobre muchacho, no tengo nada más que mi presencia que ofrecer. Tú eres incluso mil veces lo que yo, lo tienes todo, eres perfecta –

Luna observó al chico mientras hablaba. Se sintió halagada, no sólo por las palabras de su "amigo" (N/A: a estas alturas es necesario ponerlo entre comillas), sino también por el modo en que éstas fueron pronunciadas, con tanto cuidado, con tanta delicadeza, con tanta sinceridad, y lo que más la conmovió, sobre todas las cosas, fue ver el brillo que los ojos del chico desprendían al hablarle, mirándola directo a los ojos. Entonces descubrió algo más en el sentimiento que experimentaba hacia él, no sólo lo quería, no sólo lo adoraba, no sólo lo admiraba o lo apreciaba, no, ahora se atrevía a afirmar, sin ningún tipo de duda, sin ninguna clase de cohibición, que lo amaba. Sí, Luna Lovegood descubrió, en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo instante que su sentimiento hacia su compañero, compinche, amigo, era amor.

- Claro que eso no es cierto – dijo con la conmovida hasta las entrañas – Yo soy la que no es nada comparada contigo. Tú eres dulce, cordial, amable, simpático, eres un amigo genial, eres valiente, desinteresado, tienes un corazón de oro… Oh Neville, yo también te quiero, te quiero tanto, tanto… - Luna, sentada junto a Neville, lo abrazó con fuerza, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

George, Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny (desde sus ubicaciones en el banco, o de pie frente al mismo), habían contemplado los comienzos de la escena estupefactos, por un momento, permanecieron inmóviles, sin poder creer aquello que sus ojos les mostraban, Luna y Neville, por fin hablando, expresando sus sentimientos del uno hacia el otro, y a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarles su presencia. Sin embargo, luego de unos pocos minutos y con excelente tacto por parte de todos, los chicos se pusieron de pie y se marcharon (sin que los protagonistas de la escena se dieran siquiera por aludidos), para dejar a los dos tórtolos a solas.

- Luna, yo nunca pensé que… - Comenzó Neville, una vez que el abrazo se vio roto, casualmente por una tórtola que, desviada de su grupo, fue a posarse sobre el hombro del chico.

- Lo sé, yo nunca pensé que también tú. Oh Neville, que tontos hemos sido – los dos rieron – Neville, – siguió- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio? –

El chico pareció confundido por un momento. ¿Luna acababa de pedirle que fuera su novio? Por supuesto que quería, por supuesto que su respuesta sería que sí, pero el chico esperaba que las cosas fueran al revés. Se suponía que debía ser él quien pidiera su mano a la chica, él era quien planeaba dar ese paso "¿Desde cuando son las chicas quienes dan el paso para decidir el noviazgo?" se preguntó y así como había surgido la pregunta, brotó la respuesta "Desde ahora, desde que Luna quiso comenzar su noviazgo conmigo". Y así como había nacido la confusión en él al ser formulada la pregunta de la chica, también se esfumó y surgió plenamente la felicidad. Sí, tenía que ser Luna aquella chica que se adelantara al muchacho en la acción de pedir la mano, sólo podía esperarse de ella. Sonrió, feliz, extremadamente feliz, y entonces respondió con voz fuerte y clara, sin siquiera tartamudear.

- ¡Sí Luna, sí quiero ser tu novio! –

- Te quiero tanto Neville, Te amo –

- Tambien yo te amo, Luna -

Neville se sorprendió al oírse decir aquellas palabras, pero luego se vio satisfecho, después de todo era eso lo que sentía por aquella extraña chica.

Se abrazaron, se besaron con algo de torpeza, los labios de Neville presionaron los labios de la chica y los de ella presionaron contra los de él, sin saber, por un momento, que más hacer, entonces Luna separó los suyos levemente, dejando su boca apenas abierta, y uno de los gruesos labios del chico se escurrió entre los finos y delicados labios de ella ¿Y ahora?¿Qué venía luego? Su instinto los guió a ambos, habían visto innumerables películas en los que la gente se besaba, habían visto esa escena representada en revistas e incluso en la vida real, ante sus propios ojos, así que imitaron a aquellos y en poco tiempo, aquel beso torpe se convirtió en uno romántico y apasionado se observaron, se sentían felices, una poderosa fuerza interior los embargaba, ninguno de los dos había experimentado tal sensación antes y les resultaba grandioso el conocerla. Los dos inocentes chicos por fin habían conocido el amor, no el amor en el sentido de lo que uno siente por alguien a quien realmente quiere, como a un amigo, o a la familia (porque también eso es amor), sino el que siente por alguien que no sólo "realmente quiere", el amor más allá de esos límites, el amor que no se explica, que no se comprende, el que va más allá de todos los sentidos, el que trasciende tiempos y espacios, el que ajeno a todo lo que no corresponda a quienes lo experimentan. Luna y Neville ahora habían entrado al mundo en que vivían Harry y Ginny, Ron y Hermione, ahora entendían qué era lo que ellos sentían los unos por los otros.

La nueva pareja regresó hacia el callejón para volver a encontrarse con sus amigos, que, acababan de percatarse, se habían esfumado para dejarles experimentar el sensacional momento a solas. Finalmente, los encontraron en la puerta de la librería, donde Ron había entrado con el objeto de comprarle a su novia un libro que ella había mencionado, anteriormente, que le gustaría poseer. Los chicos sonrieron al verlos acercarse, riendo y tomados de la mano, por el adoquinado camino. Eran una visión realmente enternecedora, los dos chicos, que por tanto sufrimiento habían pasado, sensibles y fuertes al mismo tiempo, inocentes e ingenuos a los ojos de todos, tomados de la mano, caminando felices, unidos en un mismo sentimiento.

Emprendieron juntos el camino de regreso a la taberna "El Caldero Chorreante" (En el trayecto, Hermione regañó a Ron cuando éste volteó para observar a una despampanante rubia que caminaba en sentido contrario) y luego, tras acaloradas despedidas, desaparecieron uno a uno, a través de verdes llamas en la chimenea de la taberna.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos mis lectores

_Hola a todos __mis lectores!! Bueno, acá estoy, súper feliz porque la inspiración se me vino así de golpe y adelanté un montón, además de hacer mejoras en lo que ya tenía escrito, por ejemplo, este capítulo, originalmente era sólo la descripción de la mudanza, pero me pareció que era demasiado aburrido, agregué la última escena; por lo pronto, les cuento que ya voy escribiendo por el capítulo 62: No saben lo que se viene!! (ya saben, que yo escribo el fanfic a mano en un cuadernito y después lo voy pasando a la PC) Jeje, ahora los dejo con la intriga… Bueno, millones de gracias por tenerme paciencia en las actualizaciones y por sus reviews, me siento muuiii feliz al saber que les gusta lo que escribo, por mi parte, yo disfruto muchísimo haciéndolo y más aún sabiendo que se aprecia…_

_No los entretengo más._

_Besos!! Se los quiere, disfruten la lectura y espero su opinión!!_

_Ginny_

_--_

**53**

**Londres**

**(Capítulo 17)**

El lunes, a las siete de la mañana, ya todos estaban vestidos y desayunando en torno a la mesa de la cocina de los Weasley. La Madriguera, a pesar de conservar el cálido y acogedor clima, el mismo aroma, la misma aura, ya no parecía la misma. Lucía algo vacía, todos los utencillos de la cocina habían sido empacados en grandes cajas de cartón, por lo que ya no se veían cacerolas, sartenes y otros cacharros colgando de las paredes. Las habitaciones también se veían diferentes, con las puertas de los placares abiertas de par en par, dejando al descubierto sus interiores vacíos, ya que no podían ser transportados con todo su contenido dentro, y las camas desprovistas de sus respectivos colchones, que se apilaban prolijamente en la Sala de Estar. Las paredes de toda la casa, antes plagadas de cuadro con pinturas y fotos familiares (estas últimas en mayor cantidad que los primeros), estaban ahora desnudas, todos esos cuadros con fotos y pinturas habían sido removidos, para ir a parar también, al fondo de enormes cajas, al igual que los libros de los estantes y el gran reloj mágico de la señora Weasley, de donde la aguja que, con el nombre de Fred inscripto, antes solía señalar donde el chico se encontraba, había desaparecido hacia varias semanas.

A las ocho, con exacta puntualidad (era la hora que había sido pactada), llegaron a la casa cinco personas montadas en tres autos negros del Ministerio, iguales a los que los habían transportado desde King Cross hasta esa misma casa semanas antes, y entonces comenzaron las despedidas entre Hermione y los demás allí presentes.

Resultaba extraño para los tres inseparables camaradas, el tener que despedirse luego de haber pasado más de un año entero conviviendo juntos, compartiéndolo todo, cada segundo de cada día (en el caso de Ron, habían sido algunos días menos), cada peligro, cada aventura, cada sentimiento, sensación, de ira, de enojo o de felicidad, de tristeza, de alegría, expresándose su apoyo incondicional ante cada situación, dándose una palabra, un abrazo de aliento ante cada decaída, dándose siempre una mano en los momentos en que se requería. Se habían habituado tanto a estar los unos en compañía de los otros que ahora les costaría habituarse al regresar a la normalidad.

- Prométanme que me escribirán – les pidió la castaña, luego de abrazar a Harry y a Ginny, rompiendo el abrazo no sin algo de pesar.

- Lo haremos – Respondieron al unísono – Prometido – agregó Ginny sonriendo.

Hermione luego, se dirigió a su novio y se colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza y lo besó. Aunque hubieran deseado hacer de aquel beso, un beso digno de recuerdo, se besaron con discreción, ni por mucho tiempo ni con mucha más intensidad de la debida, pues eran conscientes de la presencia de los padres del chico y Hermione, con toda razón, encontraba poco decente el besarse frente a ellos. De todos modos, ya se habían fundido en un enérgico beso tiempo antes en la habitación de Ginny, mientras el colorado ayudaba a su novia a terminar de empacar.

- Voy a extrañarte – Le susurró la chica al oído, luego de besarlo.

- También yo – confirmó el chico.

Hermione lo soltó, aunque no quería, no quería dejarlo ir, ni a él ni a los demás ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta su próximo encuentro? Pero debía irse, sabía que no podía permanecer allí, debía regresar a su hogar, con sus padres, los extrañaba y su deseo de reunirse con ellos era casi más fuerte que el deseo de quedarse allí, con sus amigos, con su segunda familia. Si tan solo pudiera fundir su casa con La Madriguera y vivir allí, en aquel injerto, con los Weasley, Harry y sus padres. Pero no podía, era imposible, era sólo una de esas cosas que uno desea con ansias que ocurran a pesar de saber que son imposibles.

Salieron de la casa y acompañaron a la muchacha hasta el auto, los cinco empleados de Ministerio habían bajado de los autos y el señor y la señora Weasley que habían salido mientras los chicos se despedían, conversaban con ellos, más bien con el que llevaría a Hermione a su hogar.

- ¿No creen que debería ir con ella otro más de ustedes? – preguntó nerviosa la señora Weasley al enterarse de que sólo uno de los hombres acompañaría a la castaña.

- No te preocupes Molly, no será necesario. Si a caso hay alguien al acecho aguardando para atacarlos, irán contra ustedes y no contra ella… -

- Pero, ten cuidado, por favor – le advirtió la mujer, sin señal alguna de haber sido convencida por el argumento de aquel hombre – Procura que llegue a salvo… -

- Tranquila Molly, lo haré – La tranquilizó el hombre que, por el trato que le daba a la mujer, Harry supuso que se conocían hacía tiempo.

El hombre abrió la puerta trasera de su auto y Hermione, tras despedirse de los padres de su novio (la señora Weasley casi le rompe las costillas al abrazarla, mientras dejaba escapar alguna lágrima que trató de ocultar secándola con rapidez en el hombro de la chica y el señor Weasley le estrechó la mano con formalidad antes de abrazarla en un gesto paternal), se deslizó hacia el interior, con su minúscula cartera de fiesta en la mano, que aún conservaba el encantamiento que la chica había hecho en ella. Una vez que la muchacha de voluminoso cabello castaño se hubo acomodado en el asiento trasero del automóvil, el empleado del Ministerio que antes había abierto la puerta, la cerró y estrechó la mano de los señores Weasley, antes de rodear el auto para ir a ubicarse en el asiento del conductor. La chica bajó la ventanilla y, antes de que el auto se pusiera en marcha, volvió a saludar con la mano a sus amigos dedicándoles una sonrisa que intentaba verse alegre, pero que no lograba esconder cierta tristeza en los ojos de la chica.

- ¡Nos veremos pronto! – le gritó Ginny a su amiga cuando el auto comenzaba a moverse.

- ¡No se metan en problemas! – Les grito Herms cuando el auto se precipitaba fuera de los límites de La Madriguera, mientras agitaba la mano de un lado a otro.

Harry y los Weasley se quedaron observando cómo el auto se alejaba, hasta que el mismo se vio transformado en un minúsculo punto oscuro, apenas visible para ellos, a kilómetros de distancia. Luego, volvieron a entrar a la casa, donde todos los objetos apilados en cajas los aguardaban.

Tres de los empleados del Ministerio permanecieron fuera, mientras que un cuarto individuo, entró tras ellos.

- Si no les molesta, ya enviaré su equipaje a la casa, Arthur – informó el hombre dirigiéndose al padre de Ron.

- Adelante, Robert, hazlo – lo aprobó.

El hombre del Ministerio, que, ahora sabían, se llamaba Robert, apuntó con su varita al montón de cajas que se apilaban en un rincón de la cocina y, moviéndola de arriba a abajo, las hizo desaparecer de la vista de todos. Lo mismo hizo con los colchones y las demás cajas que se aglutinaban en la Sala.

- Ya está todo listo – anunció a los pocos segundos – En cuanto lleguemos nos encargaremos de los mubles ¿Están preparados para partir? –

Todos asintieron, ya no quedaba nada por hacer entre aquellas solitarias y desvalijadas paredes. Echaron un último vistazo a la casa. Dolía tener que dejarla sabiendo que tal vez pasarían meses, años, incluso un lustro o tal vez más, hasta que al fin, pudieran regresar ¿Y que tal si eso no ocurría? Era algo en lo que era mejor no pensar, confiaban en que así sería.

Dicen que las paredes oyen ¿Será cierto?¿Y si tan bien pudieran hablar…? si tuvieran voz propia y pudieran contar todo lo que ocurre entre ellas… ¡Las cosas que aquellos muros tendrían para relatar!¡La de historias que tendrían para entretener a quién las oyesen! Conversaciones entre Harry y Ron, entre Hermione y Ginny, entre los hermanos Weasley, desde el más grande hasta la más pequeña, y entre sus padres, risas, llantos, discusiones… ¡Y si pudieran ver! ¡La de cosas que habrían presenciado! La llegada de cada uno de los chicos, sus primeros pasos, los festejos de cada uno de sus cumpleaños, la primer visita de Harry y todas las siguientes, y millones de cosas más, y ahora, estarían viéndolos marcharse, con tanta pena como la de ellos al dejarlas. ¡La de recuerdos que albergaba aquel hogar! Cuánto dolía tener que dejar La Madriguera…

Volvieron a salir de la casa y fueron entrando uno a uno en uno de los autos, cuyo interior había sido hechizado mediante un encantamiento de expansión. Los chicos, Harry, Ron, George y Ginny, ocuparon la parte trasera repartiéndose en los dos asientos que, dispuesto uno frente al otro, lucían como dos sillones de dos cuerpos, el señor y la señora Weasley, se ubicaron delante, también en una especio de sillón. El auto lucía, por dentro, como una limusina y, por fuera, como un simple Mercedes Benz. La llave giró en el contacto y, con un suave, casi inaudible ruido del motor, el auto arrancó y comenzó a andar, con Robert al volante y uno de sus compañeros sentado delante entre él y Arthur Weasley. El tercer y último auto, se puso en marcha tras ellos, con los dos hombres restantes a bordo.

El camino no fue largo, en poco menos de una hora ya estaban ingresando a la ciudad de Londres y unos minutos más tarde, el auto se detuvo frente a una atractiva casita de dos plantas ubicada en uno de los más comunes barrios _muggles_. Las paredes de la estancia estaban pintadas de un sobrio color hueso, el techo era de tejas rojas estilo francés y caía con pendiente hacia las cuatro esquinas de la casa, debido a que a cada uno de los cuatro lados de la misma, se abría una elegante lucarna. A cada lado, sobresalía un sobrio balcón con baranda y barrotes de roble oscuro. Una pequeña escalinata de sólo tres escalones conducía hasta la puerta, que, al igual que los balcones y el resto de las aberturas, era de madera, y, a ambos lados de la misma, bajo las ventanas del frente, yacían dos maceteros con coloridas y perfumadas flores.

Harry echó un vistazo, sólo porque sí, a la casa vecina y, por un momento, le pareció haber visto un rostro observando a través de la ventana del frente, pero, cuando volvió a mirar, no vio nada más que una pesada cortina.

- Bien, aquí es – anunció Robert arando el motor y retirando la llave del contacto de la marcha.

Ambos hombres, vestidos elegantemente en sendos trajes negros, con camisas blancas y corbatas también negras, bajaron del auto (primero Robert y después el segundo) y abrieron las puertas traseras del auto para que Harry y los jóvenes Weasley pudieran bajar (El señor y la señora Weasley habían bajado al mismo tiempo que ellos lo hacían). Los dos hombres del auto que los había seguido por detrás también bajaron y los cuatro los acompañaron hasta la puerta de la casa. Atravesaron una pequeña verja, de no más de un metro de altura, y con una pequeña puertecita que permitía pasar a no más de uno por vez.

- Bienvenidos a casa – Les dijo uno de los hombres accionando el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla.

El interior estaba completamente vacío, sin excepciones, no había ni una mesa, ni una alfombra, ni una pieza de living, ni una lámpara, nada. Harry y los cinco Weasley entraron y también los hombres de traje, quienes, luego de un momento, comenzaron a conducirlos por la casa mostrándoles cada ambiente y explicándoles a lo que se suponía que estaba destinado cada uno. De la Sala de Estar (donde ellos se hallaban luego de haber atravesado la puerta) hacia la derecha, una puerta doble de madera, con fino vidrio repartido, daba a la sala destinada a la cocina, que era mucho más grande que la de La Madriguera, o al menos así lucía, habría que esperar a que estuviera amueblada y entonces, tal vez, se vería igual. Les enseñaron el baño principal, al que se ingresaba por una puerta en un pequeño pasillo que se abría en la Sala de Estar y también una habitación que, se suponía, era la Sala de Lectura o, más comúnmente llamada, Biblioteca. Desde la Sala de Estar, una sobria escalera de madera, igual que los balcones y las aberturas, conducía al piso superior donde, explicó unos de los hombres, ya que no subieron a ver, se hallaban los cinco dormitorios. Y bajo la escalera, una puerta conducía al patio trasero, que, lamentablemente, dejaba mucho que desear comparándolo con el floreado y gran jardín de la antigua casa de los Weasley: éste, era, lejos, más pequeño, de no más de, aproximadamente, diez metros cuadrados y carecía en su totalidad de cualquier tipo de planta, flor, árbol o arbusto; no era más que una porción de césped que ni siquiera estaba verde, más bien, lucía bastante seco.

Luego de que los hombres les hubieran mostrado el jardín, para lo cual bastó una simple mirada de todos, desde la puerta, que trajo consigo un lamento de la señora Weasley, ante tan lastimero parque, el "tour" por toda la planta baja de la casa se dio por finalizado.

- Bien, ya debemos marcharnos – informó uno de los hombres mientras caminaba de regreso hacia la puerta seguido por los otros tres.

- De acuerdo Ralph. Gracias por todo – le dijo cortésmente el señor Weasley, el hombre respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza que claramente quería decir "no hay de qué".

- La casa está protegida con todo tipo de sortilegios, así que no creemos que vayan a tener problema alguno – dijo otro, que estaba parado entre Robert y el cuarto hombre –Pero, en caso de que llegue a presentárseles algún infortunio, o cualquier otra necesidad que tengan, no duden en llamarnos, saben que para eso estamos y por eso también se les eligió esta ubicación tan cercana al Ministerio –

- Gracias chicos, ¡qué amables son! – les dijo realmente agradecida Molly Weasley.

- No duden en que les haremos saber si necesitamos su ayuda – agregó su marido.

- No hay de qué, Molly – respondió Robert con excelente talante – Arthur, será un gusto poder ayudarlos... –

El hombre comenzó a despedirse de la familia. Besó la regordeta y rosada mano de la mujer de la casa, le dio un firme apretón de manos a Arthur y lo mismo hizo con los jóvenes: apretón de manos a George, Ron y Harry y un amanerado beso en la mano a Ginny. Los tres hombres restantes lo imitaron, aunque tal vez con un poco menos de formalidades y, finalmente, fueron atravesando uno a uno el vano de la puerta de entrada hasta encontrarse nuevamente en el exterior de la casa y luego, caminaron hacia los autos, se montaron en ellos y desaparecieron a toda marcha hacia el lado izquierdo de la calle.

Arthur volvió a cerrar la puerta de entrada.

En un vistazo más detallado de cada centímetro de la casa, todos hallaron claras señas de que la misma había pertenecido antes a una familia muggle: en las paredes había varios tomacorrientes que llamaron de inmediato la atención del hombre de casa, quien pidió explicaciones Harry sobre su funcionamiento. Pero lo que más lo entusiasmó, fue descubrir un pulsador junto a la puerta, que al presionar, descubrió que producía un agudo y acompasado sonido. Harry le explicó que eso era un timbre y que la mayoría de las casas _muggles_ tenían uno.

- Ya me explicarás cómo funcionan luego, Harry – le dijo el hombre, sin retirar la vista del pequeño botón - ¡Es magnífico! -

El hombre se entretuvo presionándolo una y otra vez, lo que produjo que los cabellos de su mujer comenzaran a encresparse de impaciencia y que los jóvenes estallaran en risas, no sólo por la visión de Arthur presionando una y otra vez el botón del timbre con la expresión deformada en una sonrisa estúpida, como si fuera un niño pequeño, sino también por la reacción de la Molly, que lucía cada vez más exacerbada…

- Chicos, suban a elegir sus habitaciones – les dijo la mujer resignada, dándole la espalda a su marido – Hay una para cada uno. Y luego regresen a ayudarnos a poner todo en orden –

Los chicos asintieron y se encaminaron en dirección a la escalera con el constante sonido del _"Diing - Dong"_ repicando en sus oídos.

- ¡Arthur, ya basta! – Oyeron a la señora Weasley exclamar nerviosa, mientras subían las escaleras – O lo dejas o le pediré a Harry que lo desconecte – lo amenazó.

- Ya, Molly… - la tranquilizó su marido – Es que, ¿no es fascinante? Mira que inteligentes que son los_ muggles_… Anda, solo uno más… -

- No, Arthur, ya basta –

- Por favor, por favor, sólo uno, anda, uno más… -

Las voces se perdieron cuando los chicos llegaron al piso superior, pero compraron que el hombre había logrado persuadirla al oír las campanadas una vez más.

- No tiene remedio… - suspiró Ginny.

Todos rieron divertidos. Era cierto, el señor Weasley era un caso perdido en cuanto a lo que a artículos _muggles_ respectaba. Daría hasta su varita mágica a cambio de todos los ingenios no mágicos del mundo.

Comenzaron entonces, los cuatro chicos a examinar cada habitación. Todos querían quedarse con la mejor, con la más espaciosa, la de mejor vista… Pero, lo cierto era que todas, con excepción de la que daba al frente que decidieron dejar al matrimonio, debido a que era la más grande, eran iguales, de las mismas dimensiones, bastante amplias, por cierto, y cada una tenía su propio balcón, que daba uno a cada lado de la casa. La única diferencia se encontraba en las dos habitaciones que daban al fondo de la casa y era que tenían un balcón compartido, un largo balcón que abarcaba los dos dormitorios. Esas habitaciones fueron tomadas por Harry y Ginny, en un intento por mantenerse lo más unidos posible; y George y Ron las de los laterales, la de Ron junto a la de su amigo, y la del otro Weasley, junto a la de su hermana.

Las habitaciones estaban aún bacías por lo que no tenían nada con qué entretenerse. Salieron a los balcones por un momento para observar la vista, Ginny aprovechó la ausencia de los adultos para dejarse caer en brazos de su novio y confundirse en un potente beso, y luego, volvieron a bajar a la Sala de Estar. Por suerte, parecía que la señora Weasley había logrado poner límites a su marido, ya que ya no se oía el sonido del timbre.

La señora y el señor Weasley, ya habían puesto la mitad de las cosas en su lugar, libros y cuadros volaban por el aire ocupando muebles y repisas que antes habían llenado los rincones de La Madriguera y que ahora, habían aparecido allí, llenando los rincones de ésta nueva casa. También, en el centro de la sala, había sido ubicado, el desgarbado juego de living que antes había decorado la Sala de Estar de la casa de los Weasley: el sillón sobre el cual habían tenido lugar tantas conversaciones, el mismo sobre el cual, habían ubicado a George, el año anterior, tras llegar a la casa inconsciente y derramando sangre por el agujero que su oreja había dejado atrás, al haber sido arrancada por un maleficio mientras escapaba de los Mortífagos haciéndose pasar por el mismísimo Harry; junto a ese sofá, en que entraban apretadas tres personas, había dos sillones más de un solo cuerpo, rodeando una austera mesa ratona.

- ¿Ya eligieron dónde van a dormir? – preguntó la mujer al sentirlos llegar, sin levantar la vista de su colección de libros de Guilderoy Lockhart que acomodaba prolijamente sobre el estante de la chimenea que acababa de aparecer ante sus ojos.

- Allí están sus cosas – señaló una pila de cajas, amontonadas en una esquina – Llevénlas a sus dormitorios, ahora enviaré los muebles… ¿Cómo se han repartido las habitaciones? –

Los chicos le comentaron qué habitación había elegido cada uno restándole importancia, (la mujer sólo quería saber aquello para poder ubicar correctamente los muebles de cada uno) y luego, se encargaron de su pertenencias.

- _¡Caja Locomotora!_ – Exclamó cada una a la caja que iba rotulada con su nombre. Harry, que era el que menos pertenencias poseía se encargó también de las cosas de su novia.

Cada uno condujo lo suyo a la que sería su nueva recámara (Harry primero fue a la de Ginny) para encontrarse con que éstas habían sido repentinamente equipadas con la cama, el ropero y el escritorio que pertenecía a cada chico, en el caso de Harry, el chico supuso que el ropero y el escritorio habrían sido los pertenecientes a alguno de los mayores de los hermanos y supo que la cama era la misma que él había ocupado en el dormitorio de su amigo.

Luego de acomodar sus pertenencias, tomaron el almuerzo en la cocina, que ahora sí podía llamarse tal con todas las letras, ya que había sido equipada con todo lo que antes había estado en la cocina de La Madriguera; y el señor Weasley partió hacia el Ministerio, para continuar con su labor, pero no sin pulsar una vez más el botón del timbre al salir por la puerta. Los demás continuaron poniendo todo en su lugar, que era un trabajo agotador a pesar de ser echo mediante magia, y para Arthur regresó al abandonar el sol el cielo, la nueva casa ya lucía casi como había lucido antes La Madriguera, cualquiera que entrara no dudaría en afirmar que allí vivían los Weasley

A la noche, luego de cenar, ya todos estaban demasiado agotados como para quedarse charlando en una larga sobre-mesa como solían hacer, así que, ni bien los platos se vaciaron, los chicos levantaron la mesa, Ginny ayudó a su madre con la limpieza de la vajilla y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos, incluidos los dueños de casa, habían abandonado sus posiciones y se dirigían, uno detrás del otro, escaleras arriba.

En lo que dura una exhalación, todos estuvieron en sus camas bajo las livianas sábanas de verano. Pero, para la joven y feliz pareja (Harry y Ginny, está de más aclarar) las cosas fueron diferentes. Los enamorados se reunieron en el balcón y se besaron por largo rato bajo la plateada luz de la inmensa reina de la noche, que coronaba, majestuosa, el inmenso cóncavo teñido de oscuro, custodiado, tanto por ella, como por las pequeñas y luminosas guardianas del universo.

La pareja se trasladó, confundida en aquel beso como un solo ser, dos personas fundidas en una sola, unidas por el alma, por el corazón, el potente sentimiento de amor, hacia la habitación de Harry, donde, luego de sellar fuertemente la puerta, además de echarle un maleficio de impasibilidad (para evitar que ciertos sonidos fueran oídos), el muchacho la tendió con delicadeza sobre la cama y luego de retirarle con dedos ágiles pero movimientos suaves las ropas que la vestían, cubrió con besos y carias el cuerpo de su novia, recorrió su rasa piel cubierta de pecas con sus labios, rozándola con las yemas de sus dedos, haciéndola gemir de deseo bajo su cuerpo.

- No deberíamos hacer esto… - susurró el pelinegro a su novia jadeando de deseo mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para vencer el magnetismo que unía sus labios con los de la chica.

- Lo sé… - ella volvió a besarlo – Pero, lo deseo… y ya no podría parar aunque quisiera –

Sonrieron y continuaron como si aquella pequeña conversación nunca hubiese interrumpido su acción. Se olvidaron del tiempo, del espacio, se encontraron como en un completo vacío en el que no había más que la cama y ellos mismos, y se amaron lentamente y en silencio mientras ella besaba el cuerpo del pelinegro y clavaba en su espalda, sus uñas como garras, conteniendo un gemido tras otros; para luego caer vencidos por el agotamiento y la agitación, jadeando uno junto a otro, y Harry, finalmente fue cayendo en un profundo sueño, junto a ella, con su aroma llenando sus pulmones y sus besos cubriendo su piel, con su voz penetrando en susurros por sus oídos y sus dedos, vagando sin rumbo por su cuerpo perlado de sudor…

Esa noche fue el "bautismo de fuego" de la nueva casa de los Weasley. Si tan solo los padres de Ginny se hubieran enterado de que aquello había ocurrido justo allí, frente a sus propias narices, quién sabe como habrían reaccionado. Ellos aún seguían viendo a su hija como su "pequeña niña", nunca imaginarían que hacía tiempo que había dejado de serlo, aún se rehusaban a dejarla ir.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos

_Hola a todos!! Volví trayendo más fic para su deleite. Ejejjejeje. Lamento el inconveniente que hubo con el capítulo 18, es que como cuando estaba subiendo el capítulo 17 se me apagó justo la PC, pensé que no se había subido y volví a subirlo, pero resultó que sí se había subido y entonces quedó dos veces. Gracias Anylec por hacerme ver mi error XD._

_Gracias a los que siguen la historia, también gracias por sus reviews y a los agregaron, tanto a mi como a la historia a sus favoritos, me pone super feliz! Y sepan que lo valoro un montón. A algunos podría parecerles absurdo, pero de verdad me ponen verdaderamente feliz sus comentarios, me hace sentir maravillosamente el saber que les gusta lo que escribo y que se interesan por mi historia, que tantas burlas ganó por parte de algunos de mis amigos… Además de que me alegra enormemente que les guste mi historia, a mi me encanta escribirla para ustedes, me gustaría que pudieran sentir lo que yo siento cuando escribo, es indescriptible… _

_Ahora sí, este es el verdadero capítulo 18. Disfrútenlo!_

_Besos_

_Ginny_

_--_

**54**

**El Guardián **

**(Capítulo 18)**

Para Hermione, las cosas no resultaron tan fáciles como para la familia Weasley…

- Mi nombre es Michael, pero puedes llamarme Mike – se presentó el conductor cuando comenzaban a alejarse de los límites de la casa de los Weasley y Hermione veía cómo sus amigos se convertían en casi inapreciables puntos negros.

- Un placer – respondió la chica sin darle mucha importancia, pero sin restarle amabilidad, y, acomodándose en el asiento luego de que los puntos negros estuvieron fuera de su ángulo de visión, agregó – Soy Hermione, puedes llamarme Herms, o Mione o como desees… - La castaña pudo ver en el espejo retrovisor cómo una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del joven.

Nada más se dijo luego de aquel corto diálogo…

La chica viajaba en el asiento trasero del auto del Ministerio conducido por el simpático muchacho de traje negro. En ese momento experimentaba una extraña sensación, su corazón se debatía entre dos sentimientos completamente opuestos, oscilaba de uno en otro sin decidirse por cuál era el que lo asaltaba en mayor dosis, originándole nada más que un malestar general, una incomodidad física e interior. Por un lado, se sentía feliz, porque a cada metro que avanzaban se hallaba más cerca de su hogar, de sus ascendientes. Pero, por otro lado, se sentía triste, atribulada, porque a cada metro que avanzaba, también se encontraba más lejos de sus amigos, de Harry y de los Weasley, su segunda familia. Había pasado tanto tiempo con ellos, había aprendido a convivir con ellos, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, momentos felices y tristes, dolor y bienestar, arrebatos de ira y cólera, habían reído y llorado juntos, se había habituado tanto a compartir con ellos el día a día, cada momento de su vida, que ahora le resultaba excesivamente difícil el tener que separarse de ellos, era como si estuviera desgarrándosele una parte de sí misma.

La muchacha iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que, a pesar de tener la mirada dirigida al humanamente desierto (deshabitado) paisaje que se abría al otro lado de la ventanilla abierta a medida que el auto avanzaba, no veía las figuras de árboles, cercos y vacas que iban tomando forma afuera y que parecían moverse a toda velocidad a ambos lados del vehículo, ni sentía la suave brisa impactando como frescas deliciosas caricias en su rostro. Tampoco se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban involucrándose –ella y el conductor- ni vio las siluetas de las figuras que volaban hacia ellos desde el frente y apenas oyó, como un apagado zumbido en la lejanía, como si no fuera más que otra de las voces en su mente, cuando "su chofer" le gritó que se acostara sobre el asiento.

- Pero ¿qué… - la muchacha no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Qué se recostara sobre el asiento?¿Pero, por qué?¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

- ¡Ya hazlo _Mione_! Debes esconderte –

Hermione reaccionó a tiempo y, saliendo de su profundo ensimismamiento, su cabeza volvió a la marcha, razonando a toda velocidad: Si debía esconderse, entonces debían estar en peligro… Fue entonces cuando, saliendo de su estupefacción vio a las dos figuras por el frente delantero del auto que volaban hacia ellos acercándose a una velocidad vertiginosa. Cada vez estaban más cerca de ellos y parecía que su velocidad aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba, a cada centímetro que se adelantaban surcando el aire, hasta que estuvieron en peligro de chocarse contra el parabrisas del auto, y entonces se separaron y fueron uno hacia cada del auto. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, obedeció a su "guardián" y se inclinó sobre el asiento, presionando su cuerpo con fuerza contra éste para que, quienes fuera que fueren aquellas personas, no pudieran verla, o al menos, no pudieran herirla, porque a esa altura, estaba segura de que ya la habían visto. Por suerte, lo hizo justo en el mismo instante en que pudo ver la sombra de aquellos magos (o brujas) pasar como el viento a ambos lados del auto, al tiempo que un rayo de luz azul penetraba por su ventanilla abierta dirigido al lugar donde, milésimas de segundos antes, había estado su castaña melena.

Se avergonzó al encontrarse en tan alarmante situación, preguntándose a sí misma "¿Me llamó Mione?" Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de ese pensamiento y trató de enfocarse en la situación.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa sin despegar su mejilla del tapizado de su asiento, con el fuerte olor al cuero que lo componía irrumpiéndole en los pulmones. Oyó un suave ronroneo que le indicaba que la ventanilla abierta estaba cerrándose.

- Ya puedes volver a levantarte, ahora que los maleficios no pueden entrar, pero procura no volver a abrir las ventanillas – Le indicó el muchacho detrás del volante, mientras se volteaba para mirarla primero a ella, y luego, a lo que fuere que se hallase detrás de ellos - Nos emboscaron, nos persiguen cuatro magos en escobas – la chica volteó para mirar en la dirección que el mago delante de ella lo había hecho y comprobó, aterrorizada que los dos magos que antes había visto venir de frente (ahora sí veía que eran magos, no por los rostros, que estaban cubiertos por máscaras, sino por su contextura física) se les habían unido a otros dos en la retaguardia del coche y ahora los cuatro volaban en línea, como las patos en formación - Sabían que los trasladaríamos hoy… -

- Pero ¿Cómo? – Hermione estaba tan aturdida que no podía siquiera pensar (¡Hermione no podía pensar!), aquello la había tomado completamente por sorpresa. Habiendo pasado tantos días felices en La Madriguera, casi había olvidado la existencia de Mortífagos vengadores y ahora, comenzaba a pensar en qué les habría ocurrido a Harry y los otros.

- Me gustaría saberlo, nadie más que el Ministro y nosotros sabíamos de esto…De todos modos, creo que no estaban lo bastante informados… -

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- Porque, después de todo, éste no es el auto que ellos buscaban, aquí no esta Potter y a él es a quien buscan, aunque no dudarán en matarte ni bien puedan- tú también fuiste parte del plan que acabó con su señor-, así que procura mantenerte a salvo – el hombre echaba maleficios a diestro y siniestro con su varita por un pequeño hueco que dejaba su ventanilla baja mientras hablaba y, con la mano que le quedaba libre, sostenía el volante haciendo violentas maniobras para esquivar los hechizos ofensivos o cuando, más que a menudo, se olvidaba de echar un vistazo a la carretera para comprobar el camino. La castaña permanecía allí, sentada sobre el asiento trasero, cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos manos, como le había sido indicado, resistiendo, por orden de su "guardián", a unirse a la lucha. Ahora que su mente estaba completamente despierta, el terror la apresaba al pensar en la suerte que habrían corrido sus amigos ¿Habrían sido emboscados también? Se sentía inútil allí, sin hacer nada, pero Mike le había prohibido terminantemente unirse a la lucha. Veía los rayos de luces, azules, rojas, doradas y más, atravesando el aire al otro lado de las ventanillas del auto, a cada lado de éste. Los cuatro Mortífagos volaban a su alrededor, a los lados, por el frente y por detrás, adelantándoseles, volando sobre ellos; podía oír la voz de joven apuesto pronunciando los hechizos y contrahechizos, de ataque y de defensa, así como las voces de los atacantes que sonaban cada vez más furiosas y frustradas, al ser sus maleficios rebotados por la pulida superficie de automóvil. Hermione entró en pánico al ver, una luz verde surcar el aire en dirección a la cabeza de Mike. Ése tono de verde en un maleficio, podía significar solamente una cosa, _avada kedavra_, miró, presa del pánico al muchacho delante de ella, su ventanilla estaba levemente abierta y aquel hechizo podría penetrar a través de ella, pero suspiró aliviada cuando, el joven auror, conciente de la situación, cerró con un moviendo ágil de su varita la ventanilla y el maleficio rebotó en el grueso vidrio yendo a impactar en medio del pecho de quien lo había conjurado. El mago calló de su escoba con un desgarrador grito de dolor, muerto, aniquilado por su propio maleficio asesino.

Después de un buen rato, que parecieron horas, los Mortífagos parecieron darse cuenta de que no habría manera de hacer que sus maldiciones dieran a sus objetivos y decidieron darse por vencidos al fin, se marcharon irritados por haber fallado y temerosos por el reproche que recibirían de sus compañeros al dar la noticia de aquella falla.

- Ya puedes relajarte, Mione – le indicó el muchacho – Se han marchado, al fin –

Hermione retiró sus manos de su cabeza, respiró profundo y luego, miró a su alrededor para comprobar los daños que había provocado el enfrentamiento y, en efecto, pudo ver que habían dejado atrás un sinnúmero de árboles derribados, algunos chamuscados y otros que parecían haber sido arrancados de raíz, además de unas cuantas vacas y ovejas que yacían inertes sobre la hierba en la que antes habían pastado. Se dio cuenta de que el cielo ya comenzaba a oscurecerse, se habían demorado bastante con aquella afrenta.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –

- Supongo que sólo buscaban un poco de diversión… Pero se dieron cuenta de que no había mucha diversión aquí– respondió irónico - El auto es totalmente a prueba de ataques externos – Agregó.

- Debiste haberme dejado ayudar… - se lamentó la castaña.

- ¡Ni en sueños! Le prometí a Molly que te protegería, por nada del mundo te hubiera puesto en ese peligro. Soy tu Guardián – Hermione sonrió divertida ante aquella auto-denominación del joven pero le molestó que la considerara como alguien que debía ser protegida – Además, Molly me mataría si hubiera dejado que algo te ocurriera…-

- Pues, gracias, pero debes saber que puedo defenderme sola – repuso en un tono más suave del que realmente le hubiera gustado.

- No lo dudo Mione, si no fuera así, dudo que ahora estuvieras vivita y coleado luego de todas en las que te has metido… - Hermione miró su rostro en el espejo retrovisor algo sorprendida por el conocimiento del muchacho sobre ella, y vio cómo su boca se transformaba en una sonrisa al ver también su rostro de sorpresa en el espejo – De todos modos –continuó –deberás dejarme ser tu guardián, porque no voy a dejarte sola luego de esto, ya has visto que no les importó mucho que no fueras Potter, están dispuestos a acabar contigo de todos modos, ¿Lo harás? – preguntó luego, aunque sin esperar respuesta, pues la protegería aunque ella no lo quisiera.

- …De acuerdo, pero que quede claro que no soy la princesa que debe ser salvada… -

- Entonces, ¿Eres la princesa que puede salvarse sola? - Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba pero no dijo nada. Michael también notó aquello debido a que no cesaba de observar a la muchacha por el espejo.

- ¿Qué habrá ocurrido con Harry y los demás? – Preguntó luego de un momento - ¿Crees que los habrán emboscado también? –

- No lo creo. No saben adónde los llevan, a ti en cambio, debieron haber supuesto que te llevaríamos de regreso a tu hogar y rastreado el camino a tu casa- Agregó y viendo que la expresión de preocupación no se borraba del rostro de la chica, - De todos modos, ya has visto que estos autos son como los camiones blindados en que los _muggles_ transportan el dinero, incluso mejores, así que puedes estar segura de que llegaron sanos y salvos – Sonrió para ampliar el efecto tranquilizador y pareció funcionar, pues Hermione, tras devolver la sonrisa, se relajó, se acomodó en el asiento y volvió a perder su vista a través de la ventanilla.

Antes de que lo hubieron notado, estuvieron frente a la casa de la castaña, justo a tiempo para la hora de la cena. El límpido cielo ya estaba oscuro, plagado de diminutas lucecitas que brillaban impasibles iluminando la pacífica e imperturbable noche.

Antes de que Hermione se dispusiera a bajar del vehículo, Michael, se inclinó hacia delante sobre el lado del a acompañante y abrió la guantera, para extraer de ella algo que la muchacha no pudo ver sino hasta que se volteó hacia ella y se lo tendió.

- Ten, quiero que lleves esto contigo – extendió hacia ella una mano que sostenía lo que parecía un ¿teléfono celular? Hermione dudó antes de tomarlo. – Es lo que los muggles llaman "celular" –

- Lo sé, mis padres son _muggles _-

- Oh, también los míos - … - Bueno, éste lo he modificado mágicamente, sólo se comunica conmigo, y lo hace sin importar donde esté…

- ¿No es eso ilegal? Digo, encantar artefactos _muggles_ – Preguntó la chica con una sonrisita socarrona – Un miembro del Ministerio no debería… - Él puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta y la castaña sonrió divertida.

- Como sea, quiero que te comuniques conmigo cuando lo necesites – siguió - Cuando te encuentres en peligro, o pienses que alguien pueda hacerte daño, sólo llámame y estaré contigo en lo que canta el gallo ¿Me llamarás cierto? –

- Sí, lo haré – respondió la chica de mala gana.

- De a cuerdo, ya vete, creo que tus padres comienzan a ponerse nerviosos – La castaña volteó la mirada hacia la puerta de su casa y, en efecto, vio a sus padres, parados en la escalinata que conducía a la puerta, observándola, la oscuridad de la noche no le permitió examinar del todo la expresión de sus rostros, pero vio con claridad que ambos se frotaban las manos con nerviosismo.

- Bien, adiós – se despidió Herms abriendo la puerta para bajarse del auto al fin – Gracias –

- No fue nada… Adiós Mione, fue un placer haberte conocido –

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa que fue inmediatamente devuelta.

- No te metas en demasiados problemas – agregó antes de que la chica, ya fuera del auto, cerrara la puerta – O mejor hazlo así podremos vernos a menudo – No estuvo seguro de si la bella castaña había oído aquellas últimas palabras, porque brotaron de su boca al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba con un golpe seco.

El joven auror no estaba seguro de si hubiera deseado que las oyera, o que no las oyera ¿Habría sido mejor que las hubiera oído, para estar así al tanto de lo que ella había despertado en él, o habría sido mejor que no las hubiera oído y así mantenerse firme en su trabajo y continuar cumpliéndolo como si nada hubiera ocurrido? De todos modos, la castaña cerró la puerta del auto justo a tiempo para que aquellas "insinuantes" palabras no fueran captadas por sus oídos. Lo que menos ella imaginaba, era que la amabilidad y la simpatía profesadas hacia ella por su "guardián", como él mismo se había rotulado, se debía a una atracción que el muchacho comenzaba sentir hacia ella.

La chica caminó con irrefrenable entusiasmo hacia sus progenitores, mientras Mike, sin marcharse todavía, la observaba hacerlo desde detrás del volante de su auto, y sentía, al ver sus largas y estilizadas piernas moverse con delicada feminidad y su castaña melena, destellante bajo la luz de la luna, ondeando a su espalda; cómo su cuerpo, su mente, su alma y todos sus sentidos iban cayendo ante aquella belleza. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría tocar su piel, qué sabor tendrían sus labios y… Sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y, volviendo a posar su pie sobre el acelerador, se marchó, sólo en la noche…

La pareja de _muggles _expectantes en la puerta de su casa, no se aguantaron más la espera, los pocos pasos que los separaban de su hija les parecían ahora larguísimos e interminables metros, y, antes de que Hermione pudiera llegar a ellos, avanzaron para estrecharla con desmedida fuerza, llenos de emoción y entusiasmo por el ansiado reencuentro.

La familia Granger se fusionó en un potente abrazo, en el que la emoción del reencuentro, el amor familiar y la añoranza ante tanto tiempo distanciados se dieron de manifiesto. Una hermosa melodía, sorda para muchos, pero audible para ellos, brotaba de aquel abrazo, como la más pura de las pociones, como el más delicioso de los perfumes, como el más maravilloso de los sentimientos. Los padres lloraban felices por tener a su "bebé" de regreso con ellos. Las lágrimas caían como chorros por las mejillas de la madre de Herms, mojando así la cabellera de su hija que también lloraba presionada contra su pecho, el hombre no paraba de decirle a su pequeña cuánto la había extrañado y cuánto le alegraba verla. En cuanto madre e hija lograron separarse al fin, gimiendo y aún con débiles lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, el padre de familia sugirió que entraran a la casa.

Los tres, sin soltarse las manos, sin dejar de mirarse y, en el caso de la madre de la muchacha, sin dejar de besar a su hija en cualquier porción de cuerpo que estuviese a su alcance, entraron a la casa y tras cerrar y asegurar la puerta, a la manera _muggle_,pasaron al la Sala de Estar, donde se dejaron caer, uno junto al otro (Hermione en el medio), sobre el mullido sofá.

- ¡Los he extrañado tanto! – exclamó la chica.

Ahora ya no sentía tristeza por la familia que había dejado atrás, sus amigos; sabía que pronto volverían a encontrarse y eso la tranquilizaba en cierto modo. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, se sentía más que feliz de regresar a su casa, se sentía feliz de volver a sentir el amor de sus padres envolviéndola en cada porción de su ser, en cada fragmento de su alma. Aquellas personas habían dedicado su vida a ella, la habían concebido, la habían visto crecer, había estado con y para ella siempre y le habían enseñado a caminar por el difícil camino de la vida; ellos habían hecho que ella fuera ahora lo que era…

- ¡También nosotros! - Le respondió su madre aún con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque ya no brotaban de ellos como cascadas como al principio. - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te ha ocurrido nada?- preguntó luego, inspeccionando cada centímetro de su hija con expresión examinadora, en busca de rasguños, magulladuras o alguna señal de maltrato.

- Sí mamá, estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada – La castaña había decidido, en cuanto bajó del auto, que no contaría a sus padres nada de lo ocurrido en el camino.

- Mmm… No lo sé – siguió su madre sin retirarle los ojos de encima – Estás demasiado delgada, cariño ¿Has estado alimentándote bien?... Será mejor que vayamos a cenar antes de que te desmayes de hambre y ya seguiremos charlando mientras comemos –

- Estoy bien mamá, de verdad – pero sus palabras no iban a convencer a su madre, que ya se levantaba de su sitio y tiraba de su brazo para conducirla a la cocina, como si en tanto tiempo fuera, ya se le hubiese olvidado el camino…

Su padre le colocó en frente un plato rebosante comida, puré de calabazas con una apetitosa presa de pollo frito, colocó otro plato frente a su esposa, que, sin soltarle la mano a su hija, se había sentado junto a ella, y un tercer plato en el lugar que ocupó él.

- Dinos cariño – comenzó el hombre tras tomar asiento al otro lada de su hija – ¿Has tenido éxito en tu empresa? – se refería, por supuesto, a aquello que la muchacha había hecho con sus amigos durante todo el año y de lo cual, desconocía los detalles.

- Oh, ya lo creo que sí padre. Créeme, valió la pena correr el riesgo -

Sus padres pidieron que les explicase qué era lo que exactamente había estado haciendo y entonces, Hermione, relató, con lujo de detalles, todas sus "aventuras", agregando palabras tranquilizadoras como, "tranquila madre, no nos ocurrió nada" o "de verdad, no fue tan terrible como suena", antes las expresiones de terror que se dibujaban en los rostros de ambos adultos cuando ella contaba sobre cada uno de los peligros que había corrido. La muchacha se alegró de comprobar que sus padres eran los mismos que habían sido, sin ninguna excepción, ni ninguna brecha en su memoria, era como si nunca hubiesen sido víctimas de su encantamiento.

- ¿Y para hacer eso tenías que borrarnos la memoria y enviarnos lejos, desconociendo todo detalle de tu existencia y hasta de nuestras propias vidas? – Le reprochó su padre.

El señor Granger trataba de sonar enfadado, pero la alegría y la emoción por volver a tener a su "pequeña niña" junto a él, dominaban ante todo asomo de enojo, dejándolo casi inapreciable. El hombre había pasado un año entero con su esposa viviendo, en Australia, una vida que no les pertenecía, había formado parte de una historia ficticia, siendo completamente inconsciente de quién era en verdad. De repente, un día, unos hombres habían llegado a la casa donde vivía felizmente con su amada esposa y les había revelado todo aquello: De la existencia de su hija que, por cierto, era una bruja, y que ellos no pertenecían a aquel mundo, que tenía otra vida, otra historia y otro hogar en otro sitio; que habían llegado allí como fruto de un engaño, pero que ya era hora de regresar adonde realmente pertenecían y de volver a ser quienes realmente eran. Considerando a aquellas personas totalmente fuera de juicio, el matrimonio los había echado de su casa, les habían pedido que se marcharan y hasta algunas piezas de vajilla les tiraron cuando éstos se rehusaron a marcharse. Entonces, los extraños habían sacado de entre sus ropas unas varas de madera, que primero los hicieron temer, y luego reír, cuando apuntaron con ellas hacia ellos. Pero entonces, dos rayos de luz se habían proyectado hacia ellos y "mágicamente", de un segundo a otro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, provocado por el encandilamiento que aquellos haces de luz les habían producido, los dos lo recordaron todo. Aquellas personas no mentían… Tiempo después, él y su esposa, habían despertado en una especie de hospital que en nada se parecía a los que ambos habían frecuentado desde su niñez, era un hospital mágico, les explicaron, y, con el paso del tiempo, todo volvió a tener sentido para ellos. Les explicaron cada detalle de lo que les había ocurrido, que su hija los había hecho presas de un hechizo para protegerlos, porque ella debía ir en una peligrosa misión y era probable que fueran a por ellos para matarlos; y de lo que estaba ocurriéndoles, y así fue como comenzaron a recordar y a regresar, con cada nuevo detalle, a la vida que sí les pertenecía.

Lo único que aún no se explicaban era el por qué de aquella acción por parte de su hija, pero estaban a punto de averiguarlo.

Hermione suspiró.

- Necesitaba buscar una forma para mantenerlos a salvo mientras yo estuviera ausente – trató de explicar – Cualquier cosa podría haberles ocurrido, además de ser _muggles_, son mis padres y, teniendo en cuenta que soy amiga de Harry Potter, habrían sido el blanco perfecto para Voldemort –

Sus padres la miraban fijo con una expresión no del todo clara ¿Era enfado?, ¿compasión?, ¿Orgullo, por el buen corazón de su hija?, ¿O tal vez, una mezcla de todo?.

- ¿Ahora comprenden? –

- ¿Pero, por qué justamente tuviste que hacerlo de esa manera? ¿No podías simplemente hablar con nosotros y contarnos lo que ocurría? Podríamos haber fingido ser otras personas, mudarnos… - objetó su madre. Aún no se explicaba cómo su niña había sido capaz de hacer aquello sin consultarles o sin siquiera mencionarlo.

- Ese era el problema, si yo se los decía, por más que fingieran tal vez alguien podría haberlos oído decir algo sobre mi… Además, no habrían sido realmente felices sabiendo de mi existencia y conociendo aquello en lo que estaba involucrada y, de todos modos, no me habrían permitido emprender aquella misión. Era la única forma… -

Sus padres reflexionaron aquellas palabras por un momento.

- Es cierto, no hubiéramos soportado la idea de estar allí pretendiendo ser felices mientras tú estabas arriesgando tu vida como lo hiciste – dijo al fin su madre – Y tampoco te hubiéramos dejado marchar…-.

Ahora entendía el por qué de los actos de su hija, había sido realmente importante para ella el poder cumplir con aquella tarea y lo único que había buscado al engañarlos de aquel modo había sido protegerlos. La abrazó - ¡Ay cariño, te amo tanto! -

- Eres tan buena Mione, sé que sólo buscabas nuestra felicidad, pero ¡pudiste haber muerto! – agregó su padre.

- Pero nada me ocurrió, estoy bien, y estoy aquí, con ustedes y los amo y eso es lo único que importa ahora –

Luego, nuevamente a pedido de sus padres, que se habían transformado en un público realmente entusiasta, relató el resto de los hechos acontecidos en La Madriguera hasta el día de la fecha. Su madre recibió con exagerada felicidad la noticia de su noviazgo con Ronald y su padre se mostró algo frío al principio, pero luego cedió y acabó por felicitar a su niña, sin más remedio que aceptar que ésta ya había crecido. La preocupación volvió a apoderarse de los rostros de los señores Granger cuando su hija mencionó el hecho de que había ciertas personas, seguidoras de aquel mago malvado y tenebroso, que buscaban venganza. Pero la castaña los tranquilizó una vez más informándoles sobre la protección mágica de la que gozaba la casa y de su "guardián", aunque no lo llamó así antes ellos.

La charla familiar se extendió durante largas horas y, finalmente, ya bien entrada la noche, la castaña se fue a dormir, argumentando que moría de agotamiento. Luego de cepillarse los dientes y el cabello en el cuarto de baño, entró a su dormitorio, se vistió con su pijama y, sin embargo, no fue acostarse lo que le siguió a aquella secuencia de acciones. La muchacha se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio, sacó un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y un tintero que aún guardaba en un cajón y comenzó a escribir una carta para Ginny. Quería contarle lo que le había ocurrido en el trayecto hacia su casa y además, quería corroborar que ellos se encontraban a salvo, aquella duda volvía a atormentarla ahora que las emociones habían sido dejadas de lado.

Una vez que hubo terminado, dobló el pergamino y guardó en el cajón la tinta y la pluma. Entonces, asomándose a la ventana, encantó un ave que descansaba en la rama de un árbol y le entregó la carta para que la llevara al nuevo hogar de sus amigos. Luego, sí se acostó ¡Cómo había extrañado el contacto de su colchón, el perfume de sus sábanas, la suavidad de su almohada! Apagó las luces con un movimiento de la varita y dejó que la oscuridad la envolviera. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente se relajara y la condujera adonde desease llevarla y con eso, se dio cuneta de lo mucho que comenzaba a extrañar a sus amigos, a Harry, Ginny, George y a su novio…

- Volveremos a vernos pronto – susurró en la oscuridad mientras ya comenzaba a dormirse.

_--_

_Y? qué me dicen? Les gustó? Ya vieron, personaje nuevo, ese tal Mike, que no tardó en echarle el ojo a Herms… y ya comenzamos con un ataque Mortífago, las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes… al menos para mí JEJEJEJE!__ Además tenemos el reencuentro de Herms con sus padres…_

_Perdón si encuentran errores gramaticales u ortográficos, que estoy segur__a que los hay, mi explicación es que lo escribí rápido para subirlo y compensar mi error anterior…_

_Ya los dejo,_

_Hasta la próxima, besoss!! _


	19. Chapter 19

Hola

_Hola!! Acá estoy de regreso, trayendo un capítulo más de Amor, Aventura y Venganza. Les aviso, por las dudas que no se hallan percatado del detalle, que ya he arreglado el error con el capítulo 18, y si sí se habían percatado, bueno, espero que les halla gustado…_

_Nada más que decir por mi parte, espero que les guste este capítulo…_

_Besos! Y como siempre, gracias por seguir mi historia!_

_Ginny!_

**55**

**Pesadilla**

**(Capítulo 19)**

La primera noche de Harry y los Weasley en Londres transcurrió sin inconveniente alguno. Luego de tanto ir y venir durante el día, llevando y trayendo objetos de un lado al otro para poner la casa en orden, la extenuación no tardó en apoderarse de ellos y todos cayeron instantáneamente dormidos al apenas rozar con sus cabezas las almohadas, para sumirse en un mágico, placentero y apacible sueño. Harry y Ginny, en cambio, fueron los únicos que parecían no saber sido vencidos por el agotamiento y escapando de toda incursión del sueño en ellos… y bueno, ya todos saben lo que ocurrió con ellos. Sin embargo, luego de que la pareja hubiera regresado al mundo real, muy a su pesar, y ya bien pasada la media noche, la muchacha regresó a su dormitorio para que no fuera hallado vacío si alguien llegaba a entrar, aunque nada hubiera deseado más que poder pasar la noche entera junto a quien más amaba…

Harry, luego de un tiempo de repasar en su mente los momentos anteriores y las expresiones en el rostro de su amada, fue, finalmente, también cautivado por el sueño y cayó profundamente dormido.

Comenzó a soñar, uno de esos sueños que ya estaba habituado a experimentar, pero que había pensado que se esfumarían pronto… Sin embargos las imágenes de los ojos de Cedric apagándose, de Sirius cayendo tras el manto, de Dumblendore cayendo al precipicio, de Fred al caer al suelo con su última sonrisa aún impresa en los labios… no tardaron en desvanecerse y dar lugar a la hermosa figura de su novia…

Ahora todos dormían en la nueva casa gozando de deliciosos sueños, todos excepto una persona, había alguien en aquel refugio que no podía apartar de su mente las escalofriantes imágenes que habían comenzado a atacarla en cuento había dejado caer sus párpados. Ese alguien era Ginevra Weasley.

La chica se retorcía inquieta bajo las finas mantas que la cubrían, mientras sucesivas atemorizantes escenas recorrían su mente, como el elaborado trailer de presentación de una película de suspenso.

Primero se vio a ella misma, tumbada en el suelo, de un lugar lúgubre, frío, húmedo y oscuro, como una precaria cueva; con brazos y piernas engrilletados, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un mugriento trapo, que por su aspecto y la mugre que tenía acumulada, se asemejaba bastante a la vestimenta de un elfo doméstico…, en su boca, un trapo igual de sucio y de raído, le hacía a modo de mordaza y por un repugnante segundo, pudo percibir el repulsivo sabor que de aquel trapo emanaba. Por más que en su sueño la muchacha lo intentó, fue incapaz de reconocer aquella habitación el la que se hallaba cautiva, sólo veía oscuridad y recelo, sólo oía silencio, luces y sonidos habían muerto y sólo el temor y la desesperanza se albergaban allí… vio a sus hermanos Ron y George, y a Harry, los tres corrían por un largo pasillo, con húmedas paredes de negra y chorreante piedra, sólo iluminado por alguna que otra antorcha, que, cada tanto, aparecía empotrada a alguno de los lados ¿Qué era aquello que caía como por goteras pared abajo? Estaba demasiado oscuro para poder distinguirlo, pero algo le dijo a Ginny que si algo no era, era agua. Los jóvenes corrían a todo velocidad, con la respiración agitada y volviendo la vista hacia atrás a cada paso que avanzaban, como para comprobar algo tras ellos; la expresión de terror que sus rostros reflejaban fue lo que más la impactó, sintió una puntada en su pecho al ver la ira contenida y a punto de estallar en el rostro de George, la inconfundible expresión desesperación en el de su otro hermano y la dureza y determinación en el rostro de su novio, a ninguno de los cuatro le faltaba la nota de aprensión reflejada en sus alteradas facciones. Los chicos estaban sucios, sudados, y a ninguno le faltaban rasguños o contusiones, además de tener sus ropas salpicadas en sangre… A esta imagen la sobrevino una de Luna, en una habitación igual a la que, en un principio, se había visto a ella misma; y en las mismas condiciones: echada sobre el suelo, de fría y húmeda piedra, con grilletes en manos y piernas, amordazada y cegada la vista por un trapo; y así y todo, le pareció que la muchacha de rubia y larga cabellera mantenía su expresión serena y despreocupada dibujada en el rostro. Luego vio a Neville, también en las mismas condiciones que ellas y luego de Neville vio también, del mismo modo, a su mejor amiga, Hermione… Vio figuras encapuchadas, al menos una docena de ellas y una, de remarcada frialdad, emitir; como un grito de guerra, una carcajada que cargaba con toda la maldad imaginable en un ser humano, la capucha resbaló por su cabeza al echarla para tras para reír y Ginny, distinguió un rostro bellísimo de muchacha y una larguísima cabellera dorada entre las sombras. Las imágenes pasaban a toda velocidad por su cabeza, como si estuviera mirando una película mientras la adelantaba y, a pesar de considerar aquello como una pesadilla, la chica no sabía si realmente estaba dormida, porque a pesar de tampoco estar despierta, era conciente de lo que ocurría en la realidad, era completamente conciente de que se hallaba en su cama, en su dormitorio de la nueva casa y en ese momento experimentaba una especie de pesadilla, hasta podía sentir el cosquilleo de las gotas de sudor resbalándoseles por la frente… Se sentía como a mitad del viaje al mundo en que viven los sueños, entre la realidad y la ficción, sin estar en una más que en la otra y por eso, sin decidirse en cual estaba realmente… Trató en todo momento de espantar aquellas horribles escenas de su mente, rogaba por despertarse, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, no podía escapar, no había camino fuera de aquel sueño, tendría que resignarse a seguir retorciéndose de pavor ante cada imagen y esperar a que acabara…

Las escenas continuaron llegándole como diapositivas que corrían a toda velocidad. Volvió a ver a Harry corriendo por el mismo pasillo, tal vez fuera el mismo fragmento del pasillo, tal vez, lucía igual en cada metro que pasaba, pero esta vez no tenía compañía de los dos Weasley, iba solo y su aspecto era incluso peor que el de antes, su remera estaba ahora rasgada y con mayor número de manchas de sangre, que ya dudaba, era de él mismo. Pudo ver rayos de luces verdes y rojas que llegaban desde lo lejos, detrás de su novio, que cada vez parecía hacer un mayor esfuerzo con sus piernas para aumentar la velocidad de su carrera; y pronto, vio como varios mortífagos iban haciendo acto de presencia doblando por una esquina a varios metros de distancia de su novio, lanzándole embrujos de todo tipo, que él esquivaba con admirable destreza. De repente, el muchacho tropezó y cayó, sin poder evitarlo, al suelo, y las notas de un grito desgarrador por parte del muchacho, mezclados con las de una carcajada cargada de satisfacción resonaron en los oídos de la pelirroja…

La chica despertó sobresaltada, al fin. Los latidos de su corazón golpeaban con fuerza y a una velocidad alarmante contra las paredes de su tórax, tanto que hasta podía oírlo golpear, parecía que de un momento a otro, rasgaría los huesos, carnes y músculos que lo contenían y saldría al exterior; y su respiración estaba tan acelerada, que apenas podía tomar el suficiente aire con cada inhalación. La sábanas que antes la habían cobijado, estaban ahora enredadas como sogas en su cuerpo, y su frente, así como el resto de su cuerpo, estaban bañados en un sudor helado y pegajoso. Ginny se pasó una mano por el rostro y luego, tras librarse de las sábanas que la amarraban, se sentó sobre la cama, miró a su alrededor y se alegró al comprobar que seguía en su dormitorio. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Había sido sólo un sueño? No lo había parecido así, había sido demasiado… real, y ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Por qué ella, Luna, Herms y Neville se hallaban apresados? ¿Habían sido secuestrados por aquellos… Mortífagos?...

La mente de Ginny estaba siendo bombardeada de toda clase de preguntas, inquietudes, todas surgidas de aquel sueño y a las que se creía incapaz de hallar una respuesta.

- Tranquila, fue solo un sueño – Se dijo a sí misma, pero lo cierto, era que no podía confiar en sus propias palabras, no estaba en absoluto convencida de aquello. No podía haber sido simplemente un sueño, no había sido como cualquier sueño, o pesadilla, mejor dicho, que hubiera tenido jamás, había sido tan vívido tan… que si no hubiera sido por no haber estado completamente dormida, de verdad habría creído que estaba ocurriendo realmente.

- Necesitas tomar un poco de aire – Se dijo a sí misma con el pensamiento y, obedeciendo a su propia sugerencia, se levantó de la cama y, con su top y su short de dormir y los pies desnudos, cruzó la habitación hacia la puerta ventana, la abrió, y salió al balcón. Respiró una gran bocanada de aire y sintió cómo entraba, como agua fresca, por sus fosas nasales, y recorría su trayecto hasta irrumpir en sus pulmones, que se inflaron y luego, volvieron a desinflarse con una suave y lenta exhalación, algo aliviados al recibir, al fin, cantidad generosa de aire.

Se apoyó contra la baranda de la balconada, y observó. Era una hermosa noche de verano, corría una suave y deliciosa brisa y a lo lejos, en el horizonte, la delgada línea de resplandor rojo que anunciaba la próxima aparición del astro rey y con él, el despertar del día, comenzaba a apreciarse.

Una vez, que su respiración se hubo normalizado un poco (aún continuaba más acelerada de lo normal), se asomó por un instante a la puerta ventana que daba la dormitorio de su novio, en el que momentos antes, se había sentido como en el paraíso. Las cortinas estaban corridas, Harry las había cerrado luego de que ella se marchase de regreso a su dormitorio; pero por unos pocos centímetros del vidrio que quedaban al descubierto, justo en la unión de ambos paños, pudo ver la silueta del chico en su cama, cubierta por las sábanas. Supuso que dormía al ver como su pecho subía y bajaba en un acompasado movimiento. Ginny regresó hacia el balcón y volvió a apoyarse sobre la baranda, con sus brazos sobre ésta y el mentón apoyado sobre una de su manos; y, una vez más, dirigió la mirada hacia el lejano horizonte, inhaló profundamente, cerrando suavemente los ojos al hacerlo, y luego, soltó el aire, lenta y armoniosamente. Continuó mirando el paisaje que se extendía ante ella, pero en realidad, a pesar de dirigir su mirada a él, no lo veía. En ese momento, sólo observaba en su interior, revolviendo en su mente y entrañas, en busca de una posible respuesta, de una explicación a aquello que había visto en su sueño, en su pesadilla, pero no había nada allí que pudiera brindarle el esclarecimiento que deseaba, que necesitaba…

La colorada oyó un débil _"clack"_ a su espalda y volteó para comprobar su origen. Harry, con el cabello revuelto (aún más de lo habitual), el pantalón del pijama con que Ginny lo había visto vestirse mientras regresaba a su dormitorio horas antes, y el torso desnudo, abría la puerta ventana de su habitación para reunirse con ella. Se le acercó.

- Hola – le dijo con ternura al tiempo que le retiraba un mechón de cabello del rostro para plantarle un beso sobre los labios luego.

- Hola – le respondió ella esbozando una débil sonrisa y siendo ahora quien entregaba el beso.

En cuanto sus labios se separaron, un instante después, Harry miró a su novia a los ojos y al apenas hacerlo, supo que algo no andaba del todo bien; vio en ellos algo que le preocupó y supo de inmediato que había algo que la traía preocupada…

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? – le preguntó escrutándola disimuladamente con la mirada.

- No es nada, sólo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco – Mintió. No estaba segura de si debía contarle o no sobre su sueño, después de todo eso había sido, sólo un sueño…Ni siquiera ella se veía capaz de creerse aquello ¿Sólo un sueño? Pero… ¿Qué más podía haber sido?... No quería preocupar a su novio con aquello, pero una voz en su cabeza le dijo "cuéntale" y ella obedeció. Además, la mirada que Harry le dirigía le decía que no se había tragado nada lo de que sólo necesitaba tomar aire – Sólo tuve un mal sueño – largó al fin.

- ¿Sólo un mal sueño? ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? –

- Bueno, en realidad no estoy segura – Comenzó Ginny – no era nada específico, no fue como si hubiese sido una historia, sólo imágenes desligadas entre sí… Fue muy… extraño -.

- Cuéntame -.

Harry se sentó sobre la barandilla del balcón, la colorada se colocó de pie entre sus piernas, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, y él la rodeó a ella con los suyos. Ginny comenzó a describirle cada una de las imágenes que se habían presentado en su mente y que la habían, de algún modo, impresionado. El muchacho advirtió aquel temor en la voz de la chica, y la comprendía, si había alguien en el mundo que supiera sobre pesadillas, ese era él. La chica finalizó el relato sobre todo lo que había visto en su sueño y luego, confió a su novio todas las inquietudes que con esas visiones le habían surgido, y casualmente, o tal vez no tanto, resultaron ser las mismas que habían atacado al chico en cuanto oyó a su novia ¿Había sido solamente un sueño o la muchacha había experimentado alguna especie de… visión, de anticipo de la realidad? Sin embargo, el chico no le confesó a su novia que él también poseía aquella duda, en cambio, trató de convencerla de que no era nada preocupante…

- Tranquila cariño, no fue más que una pesadilla – acarició su cabello con dedos suaves y le plantó un beso henchido de ternura en la frente.

- Sí, claro… Pero no se sintió como un simple sueño, Harry. Además, yo no estaba dormida… Bueno, sí lo estaba, pero… -

- No te preocupes, todo está bien. Puedo asegurarte que me ha pasado más de una vez, no hay nada por qué alarmarse – Agregó en un intento por decirle que era normal el tener pesadillas, pero ni bien terminó de decírselo, se dio cuenta de que había sido un error: las pesadillas que él solía experimentar no tenían nada de normal y Ginny también se dio cuenta de aquello.

- Eso es un gran consuelo viniendo de ti – Dijo la muchacha con sarcasmo, ya que tenía buen conocimiento de las experiencias de su novio con los sueños.

Harry pegó un salto para bajarse de la barandilla y, tomando el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos, la acercó a él con la delicadeza y suavidad de un amante, y la besó en los labios, mientras ella recorría, con las yemas de sus dedos, su espalda desnuda. Luego, la abrazó contra su pecho y jugueteó con su cabello durante unos segundos. Sintió que Ginny bostezaba y él también lo hizo a continuación, habían dormido menos de una hora.

- Deberíamos regresar a dormir – Sugirió la colorada bostezando nuevamente.

Harry asintió y tomó a su novia por la cintura para acompañarla de regreso a su cama. Entraron en la habitación y el pelinegro la ayudó a acostarse, luego la cubrió con las sábanas y la besó en los labios dulcemente en los labios, deseándole las buenas noches.

- Descansa – le dijo. Luego se irguió y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la puerta ventana para ir a conciliar el sueño a su propia cama, pero antes de que pudiera salir, la chica lo llamó.

- Harry… - el chico volteó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –

- ¿Te quedarías conmigo? Por favor, sólo por esta noche, estoy asustada…- El pelinegro sonrió ¿Cómo negarse a dormir junto a la mujer a la que amaba?

- Por supuesto que sí –

El muchacho cerró la puerta ventana y corrió las cortinas, para que los primeros atisbos de sol no los molestasen demasiado. A continuación, regresó hacia la cama de su novia, quien se hizo a un lado haciendo lugar para que el chico pudiera acostarse junto a ella. Harry corrió las sábanas, se acostó y se cubrió con ellas, Ginny lo abrazó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su desnudo pecho, mientras lo acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos con esos suaves movimientos que hacían que el chico se derritiese de afán bajo ellos. Él acarició su brazo y luego la porción de su espalda que el top que llevaba dejaba al descubierto y ella le cubrió los pectorales con innumerables besitos.

- Te amo – Le susurró el chico al oído.

- También yo – le respondió, dirigiendo la mirada hacia él para dedicarle una radiante sonrisa – Gracias por quedarte conmigo –

- No hay nada en el mundo que me hubiera hecho decirte que no – La besó efusivamente.

Permanecieron por un momento en silencio. Ginny, con ojos cerrados, continuaba acariciando el torso del chico y, cada tanto, sus labios depositaban algún beso en él; Harry, mientras acariciaba el cabello, los brazos y la espalda de la chica, observaba su apacible y hermoso rostro, admirando su belleza y pensando en lo mucho que la amaba. Entonces Ginny, perdida en sus pensamientos, igual que él en los suyos, y sin levantar los párpados le preguntó:

- ¿De verdad crees que fue sólo un sueño? ¿Ni siquiera consideras la posibilidad de que sea… no sé, alguna especie de… vaticinio? –

- Ginny, - suspiró – Sí lo pensé – confesó – y aún lo pienso. Creo que podría serlo, podría ser un anticipo de algo que va a ocurrir, pero también podría no serlo y, de todos modos, si así fuera, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer para evitarlo. Si lo que viste en ese sueño fue el futuro, entonces es porque así ocurrirá, sólo nos queda esperar. -…- Pero no lo sé, esto es muy extraño… Es la primera vez que te ocurre, ¿cierto? –

- Sí, nunca había tenido un "sueño" así antes… -

- ¿No crees que si tuvieras alguna clase de poder para "ver" el futuro se habría manifestado antes? –

- No lo sé, supongo… No sé mucho de esto en realidad… - respondió Ginny con voz apagada ¿Ella una Trelawney? No podía ser.

- Tampoco yo, pero creo que esa clase de habilidades se despiertan a temprana edad. Además, me parece que es algo hereditario… Recuerdo cuando Umbridge interrogó a la profesora Trelawney en el quinto curso, le preguntó sobre sus antepasados… Tu no tienes ningún vidente en tu familia, ¿o sí? –

- No, no lo creo, una prima de mi madre decía su destino a los _muggles_, pero no era más que un embuste, la llevaron presa al poco tiempo… –

- Lo ves, cariño, no hay de que preocuparte, dudo mucho que haya sido una predicción, no ha de haber sido más que una pesadilla – Sentenció finalmente el chico, pero Ginny no parecía estar del todo convencida de aquello.

- Pero, estoy asustada Harry ¿Qué tal si al final eso nos ocurre? –

- Tranquila, nada va a ocurrirnos – Ginny aún lo miraba con el temor en los ojos – Mírame a los ojos – ella obedeció – Te prometo que no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra –

Luego de un momento, y tras el incansable intento de Harry de hacer que su novia se sintiera mejor, que pareció haber dado sus frutos al fin, Ginny cayó profundamente dormida sobre la calidez del cuerpo de su novio y bajo la mirada del mismo, que parecía no querer perderse ni un segundo de ella.

La colorada no volvió a ser atormentada en sus sueños, esta vez soñó con Harry y con una vida desbordante de amor y felicidad. Él y ella ya eran adultos y habían formado su propia familia, tenían tres hijos y llevaban una vida tranquila y apacible, lejos de tormentos y acechos. La colorada sonrió en sueños y Harry, que había permanecido despierto sólo para verla dormir, fue testigo de aquel gesto, que le robó una sonrisa a él también y le recordó lo afortunado que era de tenerla con él.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola a todos

_Hola a todos! Perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero éste capítulo ten__ía que quedarme perfecto. Es, según creo, uno de los capítulos más importantes, porque es cuando las cosas extrañas comienzan a ocurrir._

_Me quedó un poco largo, pero bueno…_

_Como sea, espero que les guste! Mucha suerte_

_Hasta la próxima…_

_Ginny!_

**56**

**Megera**

**(Capítulo 20)**

Ginny despertó por la mañana entre los brazos de Harry, bajo su mirada, rodeada del calor, el amor y la ternura que de él emanaban envolviéndola como si fueran más sábanas, pero aún mejor, aún más suaves, aún más cálidos, aún más mágicos, penetrantes, embriagadores, abstractos, pero aún así tan reales como las mismas mantas… Afuera, las aves ofrecían sus sonoras y armoniosas serenatas en las que los chicos oían todo lo que querían oír: felicidad, dicha, el mismo amor explícitamente expresado, como si con su canto, los maravillosos animalitos estuvieran contando su propia historia; y el sol, más brillante que nunca, más enorme y majestuoso que cualquier otro día, regaba su luz por doquier, bañándolo todo a su paso de un magnífico resplandor dorado, que parecía dar, a su vez, vida y belleza.

Ginny, con los ojos entreabiertos, debido al leve encandilamiento que le provocaba la luz del sol al haberse recién despertado, miró a Harry y le regaló una de sus radiantes sonrisas. Aquellas sonrisas, a medida que pasaban los días, iban pareciéndose más a las que la muchacha había esbozado tiempo antes de la muerte de su hermano, sonrisas en que reflejaba su alma cargada de genuina felicidad, que, luego del desgraciado suceso, se había esfumado de ella. Cada día parecían estar más rebosantes de felicidad y llenas de vida y eso era porque la muchacha ya estaba aprendiendo, acostumbrándose, al mundo sin Fred, y se había decidido a no bajar los brazos…Era consciente de las muchas otras cosas maravillosas que la vida tenía para ofrecerle, como la compañía de su novio, el amor, su familia y amigos…

- Hola – la saludó el chico.

- Hola – besó su boca.

- ¿Cómo has dormido? – le preguntó acariciándole las mejillas con dedos suaves.

- De maravillas. ¿Y tú? ¿Dormiste? – Paseó sus dedos por los labios del chico.

- Algo – respondió con tono despreocupado, y luego sonriendo agregó – Me quedé observándote, sonreías en sueños –

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – le reprochó su novia.

- Sí que lo es, y también roncas – bromeó.

- ¡Eso tampoco es cierto! – golpeó juguetonamente al chico con su puño.

- No, no lo es – admitió sonriendo divertido por la reacción de Ginny – Pero sí es cierto que sonreías, no puedes negarlo, te vi con mis propios ojos ¿Con qué soñabas? –

- Contigo – le respondió ella con toda naturalidad y volviendo a besarlo.

Permanecieron por largo rato en la cama, rehusándose a levantarse, resistiéndose a tener que dejar el momento, a tener que despertar y que regresar al mundo real, una realidad en la que estaban en una casa no solos ellos, sino toda la familia, una familia que, sin lugar a dudas, se escandalizaría de saber que ellos estaban allí, compartiendo el lecho, tras una eterna noche juntos en la que se habían amado, como Francesca y Paolo, como Ginebra y Láncelot, como Romeo y Julieta, como los mismos Adán y Eva. Había sido una noche fantástica para los dos y no querían dejarla ir, pero debían hacerlo.

Finalmente se levantaron, se vistieron y bajaron a la cocina a desayunar, primero la una, y luego el otro, para que nadie sospechara de su encubierta acción. George, Ron y la señora Weasley ya estaban sentados a la mesa cuando ellos entraron. Cada uno ocupó una silla (por supuesto el uno junta a la otra) en torno a la mesa y Molly, con un ágil y ya inconsciente moviendo de la varita, colocó una taza de café con leche delante de cada uno, además de un plato (que parecía una fuente de lo grande que era) rebosante de tostadas con manteca y mermelada de arándanos.

- ¿Cómo han pasado su primer noche? – les preguntó mientras se aseguraba de que Harry le diera un buen mordisco a una tostada.

- Muy bien – contestó Ginny.

- Sí, de maravillas – agregó el chico. Ambos se dirigieron fugaces miradas cómplices, que, afortunadamente, pasaron inadvertidas ante los ojos de la mujer, a los de Ron, que estaba más dormido que despierto, y también a los del gemelo, que, escribiendo fórmulas extrañas en un anotador, no prestaba la más mínima atención a lo que se hablaba a su alrededor.

Desde que la decisión de cobrarse venganza de los Mortífagos había sido tomada, George había estado más ocupado de lo habitual con sus inventos, ¿la razón? Intentaba crear un equipo completo de armamento y elementos que pudieran usar cuando se decidieran por fin a ir tras ellos. Todos aquellos inventos eran como una nueva colección de "Sortilegios Weasley", sólo que no había un fin de diversión tras ellos, sino más bien, uno bien serio y complicado.

- Ha llegado una carta para ti, Ginny – le anunció su madre, y, con un movimiento de su varita y (seguramente) un _accio_ no verbal, la mujer hizo que un sobre volara desde un estante del aparador hasta su mano. Se la tendió a su hija.

- Es de Herms – anunció la pelirroja tras reconocer la prolija y perfecta caligrafía que escribía su nombre. Luego la abrió y comenzó a leer. Harry la observaba mientras los ojos de su novia se desplazaban a toda velocidad sobre el pergamino y una sintió que un nudo se le hacía en el estómago al ver una oleada de preocupación atravesar el pecoso rostro de la muchacha. Sin embrago, Ginny borró inmediatamente esa expresión de su rostro y nada dijo sobre lo que había leído, sólo se limitó a comunicar que su amiga mandaba saludos para todos. Harry le dedicó una mirada inquisidora en cuanto ella levantó la vista del papel y lo miró, y ella, como respuesta, gesticuló, sin emitir sonido alguno, lo que el chico entendió perfectamente como "te cuento luego".

El día transcurrió sin más, aunque la intriga carcomió al pelinegro durante la mañana completa; no veía la hora de conseguir un momento a solas con Ginny para que ella pudiera contarle lo que fuera que la había preocupado de la carta de Hermione, pero nadie parecía tener intenciones de otorgárselo. Antes del almuerzo, la señora Weasley los entretuvo un rato más acomodando ciertos objetos que aún no tenían lugar asignado, pero, luego de que se hubiera celebrado el mismo, les dijo que ya había sido suficiente y les permitió que fueran a divertirse y a hacer un reconocimiento del lugar. Los cuatro adolescentes no se hicieron de rogar y estuvieron fuera antes de que la mujer hubiera terminado de darles el habitual sinnúmero de recomendaciones. George, Ron, Harry y Ginny, comenzaron a divagar, sin rumbo alguno por las calles de la pintoresca ciudad. Harry observó con detenimiento la casa vecina al pasar por su vereda, pero parecía no tener signos de haber estado habitada en, al menos, varios meses. Se preguntó intrigado si el rostro que había visto asomar por la ventana el día anterior habría sido sólo producto de su imaginación o si de verdad lo había visto, pero no se entretuvo demasiado en pensar en ello y se zambulló de lleno en la charla que comenzaban a entablar sus amigos. En un repentino momento de silencio, por fin se hizo la pregunta que Harry deseaba, pero no fue él quien la formuló, sino Ron, que también se había percatado del gesto de su hermana aquella mañana.

- ¿Qué decía la carta de Mione? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Eh… Bueno…- Hermione le había pedido explícitamente que no hablara con nadie de aquello, no quería preocupar "innecesariamente" (N/A:¿innecesariamente?) a nadie. Por supuesto que ella no iba a ocultárselo a su novio, pero ¿contárselo a toda la familia?

- Anda, Ginny, sé que hay algo, vi como te ponías al leerlo, vi como tu rostro se tensaba. Escúpelo ya, soy su novio, tengo derecho a saberlo –

"Si quisiera que lo supieras te lo habría contado a ti" pensó Ginny, pero luego reflexionó, Ron tenía razón, tenía derecho a enterarse.

- Bueno, es que ayer cuando a Herms la llevaban a su casa… les tendieron una emboscada – largó al fin.

- ¡¿Que, qué?! – Los tres chicos al mismo tiempo, entre la sorpresa y el horror.

- Sí, unos Mortífagos se les unieron en el camino y los siguieron por buen rato. Pero ¿saben? Los autos del Ministerio son a prueba de maleficios, y todos los que les lanzaban rebotaban contra ellos. Acabaron por hartarse al fin y se marcharon. Ella dice que no hay de qué preocuparse, porque nada le ha ocurrido, ni a ella ni a quien conducía… -

- ¿Que no hay de qué preocuparse? – Repitió George, de cuyo rostro se había esfumado toda sorpresa y ahora sólo reflejaba terror – ¡Ha sido perseguida por un grupo de Mortífagos y dice que no hay de qué preocuparse! –

- Aparentemente ellos pensaron que en aquel auto viajabas tú, Harry. Pero no les importó demasiado el comprobar que no era así – siguió la muchacha.

- ¡Por Merlín, - Exclamó Ron – estamos peor de lo que imaginábamos! –

- Debo hacer algo – siguió Harry – y debo hacerlo rápido –

- Debemos, querrás decir – lo corrigió el gemelo - ¿Cuándo aprenderás que somos un equipo? – Harry hizo una mueca, lo espantaba la idea de volver a poner en peligro a sus amigos y el hecho de que hubieran atacado a Hermione a pesar de que ella no fuera su blanco, lo aterraba aún más.

- En poco tiempo tendré listo el armamento que estoy preparando – siguió George – y entonces podremos ponernos en marcha, aunque primero debemos saber donde buscar…-

Reflexionaron un momento sobre eso, era más complicado de lo que habían pensado ¿Cómo iban a saber adónde se hallaba el (o los) escondite de los Mortífagos? A Harry se le ocurrió una idea, pero no dijo nada, a sus amigos no les gustaría así que esperaría hasta que el momento de ponerse en marcha. Por pedido de Molly, los chicos regresaron al hogar cuando la noche comenzaba a caer sobre cada recoveco de Londres, y pronto después, también lo hizo el señor Weasley, por lo que cenaron y partieron hacia la comodidad de sus camas, sin decirles nada a los señores Weasley sobre el percance acaecido por Hermione, el sólo hecho de imaginar la reacción de la mujer los hizo estar seguros de que no era conveniente hacerlo, de todos modos, en el Ministerio ya se habrían enterado de aquello y eso era lo importante .

Aquella noche, Harry y Ginny volvieron a compartir el lecho, tomando todas las medidas de precaución necesarias, no querían ser descubiertos y que aquellas deliciosas noches se extinguieran para ellos. Sellaron mediante magia las puertas de ambos dormitorios, además de realizar un encantamiento _muffliato_ en el dormitorio de Harry, que era el que compartían, y abultar, mediante un conjuro, las mantas de la cama de la chica, para que pareciese que se hallaba ella allí. Esta vez, no fueron más allá de dulces y tiernos besos y caricias, ambos estaban cansados aún por el trabajo del día anterior, ya que habían gozado de pocas horas de sueño la última noche, y a ello, se le debía sumar el cansancio de aquel día, que había sido bastante notable con el acumulamiento del anterior… Ginny pronto cayó dormida entre los brazos del pelinegro y él la siguió, sintiendo el cálido aire que expiraba su novia soplar sobre su pecho.

Cuando se despertaron a la mañana siguiente, volvieron a repetir el mismo procedimiento del día anterior, primero bajó uno, luego otro y en la cocina volvieron a encontrarse con Molly y con George, Ron también estaba con ellos. La mujer realizó la ya rutinaria tarea de servirles el desayuno y enseguida se enfrascaron en una animada conversación. Las tazas y la tetera ya estaban vacías y el plato con tostadas ya había dejado de llenarse mágicamente cuando el sonido del timbre los sobresaltó. "_Diing - Dong_" ¿Quién sería? No esperaban visitas y, además, excepto por los empleados del Ministerio que los habían llevado allí y el mismo Ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, nadie sabía que ellos se hallaban ocupando aquella vivienda. Por un momento Harry pensó que sólo se trataba del señor Weasley, y los demás también parecieron sopesar aquella idea, ya que al hombre le gustaba presionar el botón del timbre cada vez que llagaba a casa; pero no podía ser él, era demasiado temprano para que regresara, hacía apenas unas horas que se había marchado al trabajo.

La señora Weasley se puso de pie y, con la duda retorciéndole las entrañas, salió de la cocina y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada. No la abrió, en cambio, sacó su varita y apunto con ella a la pieza de madera que tenía en frente, murmuró algo que, desde la cocina, nadie pudo oír con claridad y entonces, ocurrió la magia. La puerta pareció desvanecerse, y se vio claramente hacia el exterior, como si la madera hubiera sido reemplazada por una pulida placa de vidrio.

Afuera, aguardaba una muchacha alta, con el cabello rubio desprendiendo destellos dorados bajo la luz del sol, largo, hasta más allá de la cintura. Sus ojos, los más bellos que se hubieran visto jamás, celestes, un celeste tan puro, tan penetrante que parecía turquesa, como las aguas en las playas del caribe y profundos, como el mismo océano. Sus labios, rojos y brillantes, del color de las fresas más maduras y deliciosas de todos los campos, delicados y finos, perfectos; perfectos como su nariz, una pequeña y delicada prominencia en aquel rostro perfectamente angelical. Una minifalda de jean y una musculosa que dejaba ver su abdomen, daban evidencia de un cuerpo también perfecto, escultural y completamente en forma.

La muchacha traía una canasta en manos.

La mujer considero que aquella muchacha no representaba ningún tipo de amenaza y, tras deshacer el hechizo que había aplicado a la puerta, la abrió, para encontrarse cara a cara con la desconocida.

- Buenos días – la saludó amablemente la señora Weasley - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, querida? –

- Buenos días señora – devolvió el saludo con educación, luciendo una amplia sonrisa de dientes de un blanco deslumbrante – Mi nombre es Megera, vivo en la casa contigua – señaló con una inclinación de la cabeza hacia su derecha (la izquierda de la señora Weasley que estaba frente a ella) – Acabo de enterarme de su mudanza y quise presentarme a darles la bienvenida a la ciudad…-

- ¡Qué hermoso gesto! – La señora Weasley sonrió halagada – Ven pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí parada –

La señora Weasley se hizo a un lado despejando la puerta y aguantó la puerta para que la muchacha pudiera entrar.

- Esto es para usted, señora – Le dijo Megera a Molly, tendiéndole la canasta una vez que se hubo hallado dentro de la casa – Son galletas, las hice yo misma para usted –

- ¡Oh, muchas gracias! De seguro son deliciosas. Ven, te presentaré a mis hijos –

Harry, Ginny, Ron y George, que, sentados en la cocina, oían, con las orejas paradas como sabuesos, todo lo que se hablaba en la habitación contigua, se acomodaron correctamente en las sillas al oír aquello. Después de todo no era correcto que la muchacha los viera recostados sobre la mesa o, en el caso de Ginny, sobre Harry. Ron se arregló un poco el cabello con las manos. "Tiene voz de ángel" pensó el colorado "¿Será tan bella como se oye?"

Su intriga se resolvió de inmediato. La muchacha entró en la cocina escoltada por la señora Weasley que lucía una sonrisa impecable en su rostro. Ginny la observó y se horrorizó al reconocer aquella figura, aquel rostro. Necesitó de un esfuerzo inhumano para contener un grito, pero, de todos modos, no pudo evitar que un gruñido escapara de su garganta, afortunadamente logró disimularlo transformándolo en una tos. Dirigió una mirada de terror a su novio, pero él no estaba mirándola en ese momento, por lo que no pudo trasmitirle lo que deseaba ¡Debía decírselo! Harry también reconoció aquel rostro, pero no fue motivo de alarma para él, había sido aquel que había visto observarlos a través de una ventana dos días atrás.

- Chicos, ella es Megera, nuestra nueva vecina – la introdujo la señora Weasley, y luego, dirigiéndose a la visita agregó – Ellos son mis hijos, Ron y George – indicó con un gesto de la mano a los dos pelirrojos, que inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo - , ella es mi hija Ginnevra y él es Harry, un amigo de la familia… -

- Y mi novio – agregó Ginny cortante al advertir un atisbo de curiosidad en el rostro de la joven cuando su mirada se posó en Harry. La pelirroja escudriñaba a la vecina con una mezcla de terror y desprecio en su rostro.

La muchacha miró a Ginny, que seguía mirándola como si estuviese asqueada, pero nada dijo sobre su comentario, se limitó a sonreírles y a saludarlos.

- Hola a todos – saludó la chica animadamente luciendo una nueva reluciente sonrisa.

Los chicos respondieron al saludo, todos menos Ginny, que se limitó a saludarla con un leve, casi imperceptible, movimiento de la mano, sin retirar la expresión dura y tosca de su rostro. Desde el instante en que había oído su voz viniendo desde la habitación colindante, había sabido que esa chica no le caería bien y en cuanto pudo verla, al aparecer ésta a través de la puerta de la cocina, ya no le quedó duda alguna sobre ello. Había reconocido ese rostro, se veía diferente de cómo lo recordaba, pero no había duda de que era ella, aquella imagen estaba tan grabada en su mente, que no la hubiese confundido aún aunque tuviera el cabello negro y corto, o los ojos oscuros en lugar de turquesas. Era la muchacha de su sueño, a la que había oído reír con malicia, y cuyo perfecto rostro había visto, crispado de satisfacción al caérsele la capucha que cubría su cabeza. El pánico la invadió, haciéndola su presa, paralizándole cada músculo; sólo de ver a aquella muchacha, supo que su sueño, no había sido un sueño, que era real, o al menos una parte, al menos sus protagonistas. Pero… si había soñado con esa muchacha sin haberla visto nunca antes, entonces era porque no había sido un sueño, sus sospechas parecieron patentizarse, todo aquello tarde o temprano pasaría. Siguió observando a Megera, no podía ser que aquella persona, que los llevaría, tal vez, a la muerte (y si no era así, sería algo parecido), estuviera ahora de pie en la cocina de su casa, sonriendo falsamente y tratando de ganarse el afecto de su familia y de su novio. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Definitivamente estaba tratando de engañarlos… Pero no la engañaría a ella, no. La mirada de odio que le dirigía se intensificó, pareció atravesarla como rayos_ X_, y Ginny deseó poder hacerle daño. Pero nada podía hacerle allí, cuando toda su familia estaba presente y Megera no mostraba razón alguna para ser odiada; la considerarían completamente fuera de juicio si se atreviera a lanzarle una maldición o lo que fuere. Debía hablar con Harry, debía decirle que era la Mortífaga de su sueño. Comenzó a desear que se marchara, para poder hablar con su novio.

- Les traje galletas caseras de regalo – la señora Weasley colocó la canasta en el centro de la mesa, de dónde el plato que había contenido las tostadas del desayuno, se había esfumado; retiró el paño que la cubría y dejó a la vista al menos dos docenas de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

- ¡Se ven deliciosas! – exclamó la señora Weasley.

- Apuesto a que sí lo están – Ron se precipitó a tomar una de la canasta y le dio un buen mordisco. Estaba más que deliciosa, más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera probado jamás, incluso que el pastel de calabaza de Howarts, el cual daría todo a cambio de sólo una de aquellas galletas.

El pelirrojo levantó la vista para expresarle lo exquisita que estaba la galleta. La miró y quedó hipnotizado ante aquella imagen de perturbadora belleza, observó su cabello, recorrió su rostro con la mirada, examinó sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios. La mirada del chico descendió desde el centímetro más alto de su cabeza, hasta el último de sus pies, pasando por sus perfectas curvas, su desnudo abdomen y sus, también desnudas, largas y perfectas piernas; el muchacho se quedó sin aliento. "Es aún más bella de como se oye" pensó respondiéndose a su anterior pregunta. Una criatura poseedora de una belleza de tal magnitud, definitivamente no podía ser humana. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que era _taaaaan_ magníficamente bella? "¿Será una _veela_?" se preguntó. No, no podía serlo, por más increíble que pareciera, aquella dama era incluso más hermosa y perfecta que una, y sin exageraciones. Fleur era simplemente "agradable" comparada con Megera, que era más que despampanante. - Además, - Pensó – Si fuera una _veela, _Harry y George estarían en estada catatónico – Los observó, claramente no lo estaban.

- E…está…d…delicio…deliciosa – se las arregló para decir. La señora Weasley examinó la reacción de su hijo y quiso probar también.

Tomó una pieza de la canasta y la mordió. La saboreó por unos segundos y entonces, todos vieron como su rostro cambiaba repentinamente. Parecía súbitamente brillar de felicidad y goce, sus ojos se iluminaron y sus labios se estiraron y curvaron en una sonrisa casi paranoica. Ginny miró a Harry alarmada, y él le devolvió la mirada, pero ésta no era de alarma, sino de diversión, diversión que pareció opacarse al ver la expresión de su novia.

Harry habría querido probar también aquellas "mágicas" galletas, lo mismo George. Pero, ambos habían engullido tanta cantidad de tostadas, que no les habría entrado siquiera una miga más por mucho que lo hubieran deseado; y Ginny, bueno, tras ver la reacción de su hermano y su madre, y conociendo la identidad de aquella joven, ni siquiera consideró la opción de probar, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue tomar la canasta, correr al baño y tirar todo su contenido por el retrete. Pero sabía que iría directo al ala de _Trastornos Psicológicos_ de "San Mungo" si hacía el intento de hacerlo. Lo menos que pudo hacer, fue intentar que su hermano no tragara otra más de aquellas galletas, pero nada pudo hacer al respecto y Ron engulló una tras otra. También su madre repitió la ración.

- Bien, sólo quería traerles esto y darles la bienvenida – dijo al fin Megera, mirando sonriente a madre e hijo – Así que ya me marcho –

- Bien – repuso Ginny, en tono severo e infinitamente aliviada en su interior.

- ¡Gracias por todo! – Exclamó la señora Weasley – La s galletas están deliciosas –

- Í KE LO E-TÁN – Confirmó Ron con la boca repleta.

- Me alegra que les hayan gustado. Espero Que también ustedes las prueben – agregó dirigiéndose a Harry, George y Ginny - ¡Adiós! –

La señora Weasley salió de la cocina, escoltando a la rubia de regreso a la puerta. La muchacha, antes de salir, dirigió una mirada pícara Ron, que masticaba sin retirarle los ojos de encima, y le guiñó un ojo. El chico sintió que se derretía, que cada porción de su cuerpo se aflojaba bajo un intenso calor que lo quemaba todo por dentro. La embobada expresión de su rostro, se volvió aún más estúpida, estaba completamente idiotizado por aquel "ángel" (demonio para Ginny), había caído bajo su hechizo, estaba bajo su poder, como si ella le hubiera hecho beber litros de _amortentia _y, a su vez, le hubiera aplicado el maleficio_ imperius, _se sentía completamente a su disposición.

- ¡Ronald! – Le gritó su hermana, encolerizada - ¡Ya despierta! –

Megera ya se había marchado, pero el muchacho aún contemplaba, con expresión bobalicona y la mirada perdida, al lugar en que, minutos antes había estado de pie la muchacha de cabellos dorados. El lugar desde donde le había dedicado un guiño de ojo, a él, a Ronald Weasley. La boca del chico estaba exageradamente abierta y un delgado hilo de saliva comenzaba a brotar colgando de ella. Cuando su hermana lo llamó como aire de tal desconcierto, el colorado reaccionó y, sobresaltándose, salió repentinamente de su ensimismamiento, o al menos en parte. Cerró la boca al sentir que la mandíbula comenzaba a entumecérsele por tenerla tan abierta y al recordar dónde y con quiénes se hallaba, se ruborizó avergonzado de que lo hubieran visto en aquel estado.

- ¿V-v-vieron e- eso? – preguntó volteando su cabeza hacia ellos en cámara lenta. Ginny lo observaba con una ceja arqueada y otra fruncida (extraña expresión) y Harry y George, lo miraban entre asombrados y divertidos y completamente anonadados.

- ¡Ron, era sólo una chica! – exclamó su hermana indignada.

- No, no era sólo una chica, Ginny, era… era… una diosa –

- ¡Ya Ron, por Dios santo, no exageres! – Irritada - ¡No seas estúpido! - ¡Qué idiota era! ¿Cómo podía ser tan baboso? ¿Cómo podía fijarse en aquella chica teniendo a Hermione? Precisamente en esa chica…

- Pero… Harry, tú la viste, era simplemente perfecta, hermosa, era como un ángel… -

- Bueno sí Ron, era linda, pero me parece que estás pasándote de exagerado – Ginny lo miraba amenazadoramente, expectante ante la respuesta de su novio, pero se relajó luego de oírla – Además, tú tienes a Herms y ella es, lejos, mejor que Megera… -

- Pero Harry, George, vamos, no pueden decirme que no es perfecta – insistió.

- Ya basta Ron, ¡Qué diablos te sucede! – George intervino, ¿qué le había ocurrido a su hermano? Parecía como si le hubiesen lavado el cerebro.

- Como sea – repuso el aludido ya enfadado, se puso de pie, tomó la última galleta que quedaba en la canasta y salió de la cocina, dejando a todos mirándolo atónitos.

Se puso en marcha hacia su dormitorio. Estaba completamente indignado ¿Cómo podía ser que los demás consideraran a Megera simplemente "linda"? ¿Acaso era él el único que podía ver lo hermosa que en verdad era? ¿Por qué se mostraban todos tan enfadados con él? No había hecho nada malo, bueno, tal vez se hubiera "obsesionado un poco" con Megera, pero tenía toda la razón ¿Por qué Harry y George no pensaban igual que él? "No me importa lo que digan" pensó para sí, "es hermosa, perfecta y no pueden negármelo" entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él y entonces su mente se iluminó. La chica vivía al lado de su casa, más precisamente, del lado izquierdo de su casa (el derecho si se la miraba de frente) y su dormitorio (el de él), estaba ubicado del lado izquierdo de la vivienda, entonces, si se asomaba a su balcón… ¡Si se asomaba a su balcón tal vez podría verla! Corrió hacia la puerta ventana con desmedida desesperación y la abrió como si estuviera tratando de huir de un incendio o algo de semejante magnitud. Definitivamente, allí estaba Megera, en el jardín de su casa, que, a pesar de haber parecido deshabitada el día anterior, ahora se veía muy bien cuidada y arreglada, la muchacha regaba las plantas del parque, que lucía increíblemente impecable y hacía pensar que la maleza que habían visto los chicos cubrirlo el día anterior, no había sido más que un espejismo. Ron la observó, volvía a lucir esa cara de baboso estúpido en su rostro.

Megera se sintió observada mientras, tarareando una alegre melodía, daba de beber agua a sus plantas, detestaba aquella tarea, pero hacerlo, y fingir que disfrutaba haciéndolo, era necesario para hacer más creíble su papel de niña buena. Elevó la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella fuerza proyectada hacia ella. Se trataba de aquel chico, el pelirrojo de la casa de al lado y lo observaba con esa cara de idiota con que lo había mirado en su casa. "Lo tengo rendido a mis pies" pensó maliciosa. Le sonrió enigmáticamente y bajó la mirada, para luego volver a levantarla y mirarlo con ojos risueños.

El chico la saludó con la mano luciendo la sonrisa bobalicona que Megera ya tan bien conocía. Ella se volvió hacia sus plantas y siguió regándolas como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ignorando por completo al joven Weasley. Rió para sus adentros "es tan idiota" pensó "¡Cómo voy a divertirme con él!"

Ron volvió a entrar en su habitación. ¡Le había sonreído! "Le gusto" pensó "Está loca por mí" Definitivamente le gustaba y él, él estaba enamorado de ella… ¿Enamorado? "No, no, no, no" se reprendió a sí mismo "No, no estoy enamorado de ella. Yo amo a Herms y a nadie más" Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de borrar la imagen de la despampanante rubia de su mente "Debo olvidarla".

Ron se había marchado enfadado a su dormitorio y la señora Weasley, tras haber pasado por la cocina y quejádose porque su hijo se hubiera acabado todas las galletas, se marchó a arreglar el jardín, repitiendo una y otra vez lo encantadora que era la nueva vecina. Otra más que parecía estar cautivada por la muchacha. Harry, George y Ginny se quedaron solos en la cocina y entonces la muchacha aprovechó la ocasión.

- Harry, hay algo que debes saber – empezó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – con el ceño fruncido preguntándose que sería aquello que hacía que la voz y la expresión de su novia lucieran tan preocupadas.

- Esa chica, Megera…Bueno, ella… ella estaba en mi sueño, Harry – Harry la miró extrañado, con expresión de asombro, y Ginny continuó – Era una de los Mortífagos que te perseguían… -

- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó el morocho.

George miraba alternativamente a uno y a la otra, sus ojos pasaban del rostro de preocupación de su hermana al de su amigo, sin entender ni una pizca de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

- Lo siento, pero ¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme qué ocurre? – interrumpió irónico – Porque no entiendo ni medio de lo que están hablando –

Ginny y Harry intercambiaron miradas y luego él comenzó la explicación. Le contó sobre el sueño de su novio, y también le comunicó sus dudas. Le contó sobre la posibilidad de que no hubiera sido un sueño debido a las características del mismo y George pareció asustarse tanto como ellos al principio, antes de argumentar lo mismo que había argumentado Harry.

- Eso no significa nada, muchas veces uno experimenta sueños tan vívidos que terminan por parecerle a uno reales – repuso, para nada convencido de sus palabras.

- ¿No lo entiendes George? – Comenzó Ginny – Ahora que vi a Megera, ya no me cabe duda de que el sueño fue un vaticinio. Ella no es producto de mi imaginación como lo hubiera sido en un sueño común y corriente, ella en verdad existe y nunca antes la había visto, así que tampoco pudo haber aparecido en mi sueño porque la recordara –

- Pudo haber sido una casualidad – replicó George, negándose a aceptar que lo que su hermana había soñado fuera a ocurrir en verdad.

- ¡George, ¿por qué te empeñas en demostrar que fue sólo un sueño?! Está más que claro que no es así – La colorada comenzaba a ponerse a nerviosa ante la actitud de su hermano.

- No es eso, es que tal vez fue eso, sólo un sueño, y tú ya estás pensando que Megera es una Mortífaga y quizá te equivocas…-

- Ginny, creo que George está en lo cierto, creo que nos precipitamos en sacar conclusiones – Ginny lo miró ofendida – Anda, no te enfades, no digo que no pudo haber sido una predicción, sabes lo que pienso al respecto, pero creo que deberíamos esperar antes de apresurarnos en actuar. Lo mejor será ver si Megera muestra alguna señal de ser Mortífaga y luego veremos –

- ¡¿Esperar?! ¿Acaso no has visto ya lo que le hizo a Ron, y me atrevería a decir que a mamá también? –

- Pero ¿Qué dices? – exclamó George sin entender, nada les había hecho.

- Ya vieron cómo reaccionó Ron y también mamá, parecen adorarla. No me extrañaría que le construyeran un altar en la sala –

- Deja ya de delirar – la reprendió su hermano – Ron es sólo un baboso y mamá, ya sabes que es así con todos, ella adora a todo el mundo –

- No, George, estoy segura de que fueron las galletas. ¿Es que no has visto cómo les cambió el rostro de tan sólo morderlas? –

A George parecía parecerle un disparate aquello que su hermana estaba diciendo, pero Harry sopesó la idea y terminó por pensar que su novia tal vez no estuviera del todo errada. Sin embargo, esperarían de todos modos a ver qué pasaba, sólo para estar seguros.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola

_Hola!! Bueno, jaca estoy de regreso. Sí lo sé, me demoré demasiado, pero lo cierto es que la inspiración me había abandonado por completo, pero por suerte regresó jejeje! El capítulo en sí ya lo tenía escrito, como ya les comenté, pero el trabajo de pasarlo en limpio es un trabajo que requiere de mucha dedicación e inspiración…Pasé la tarde del viernes (aproveché que no tuve tenis) y también la del sábado escribiendo para terminar el capítulo y poder subirlo hoy, por eso no0 estudie para la prueba de filosofía que me tomaron hoy, así que si me va mal es su culpa, jejeje no, mentira. Bueno, no los entretengo más y los dejo con el fic. Espero que lo disfruten, a mi me encantó escribirlo!..._

**57**

**Definitivamente hechizado**

**(Capítulo 21)**

Ron pasó el resto el día, y también del siguiente, resistiéndose a la tentación de salir al balcón para espiar a su vecina y recibir así una dosis de su adictiva droga. El fin era olvidarse de la chica, y esa técnica parecía dar resultados positivos. Ron pudo comprobar de esa manera que, cuando Megera no estaba en su ángulo de visión, nada podía sentir por ella y hasta se le dificultaba la tarea de representar su imagen en su mente. De repente, ya no le interesaba nada que estuviese relacionado con su vecina (exceptuando las galletas caseras) y eso lo alegró. De hecho, no sólo lo alegró a él, sino también a Harry y a sus hermanos, que se habían quedado realmente preocupados ante la reacción obsesiva del chico.

Con esta mejoría del chico, creció la fuerza en la postura de Ginny.

- ¿Lo ven?, ahora que está lejos de Megera y ni siquiera la ve, está mejor. Ella es la culpable de todo… -

Harry se había convencido de entrada de aquello, pero las dudas de George, que no lo había hecho así, parecían esfumarse cada vez a mayor velocidad (aunque de todos modos no era una gran velocidad) al recapacitar sobre las palabras de su hermana y compararlas con los hechos.

La misma tarde en que Ronald se hubo convencido a sí mismo de olvidar a su vecina, el colorado, para sorpresa de todos, de su amigo, sus hermanos y hasta de él mismo, le escribió una carta a Hermione (Sí, Ron escribió una carta). No le contó sobre este nuevo personaje que había aparecido en sus vidas ni los "problemas" que le había causado, sólo le contó, como si fuera un comentario al pasar, que la muchacha que vivía en la casa contigua había ido a visitarlos; en realidad, lo que deseaba no era contarle sobre sus días allí en Londres, sino recordarle lo mucho que le quería y recordar, con su respuesta, lo mucho que ella le quería ella a él.

Y así fue. Al sentarse a redactar la carta para su novia, el joven Weasley se puso a pensar en cosas sobre las que hacía tiempo que no reflexionaba. En que Hermione era la persona que más feliz lo hacía sobre la faz de la tierra, que era con ella con quién quería pasar el resto de sus momentos en vida, que eran su rostro, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, sus cabellos, su persona, sus besos, todo, y lo único, que quería y lo que lo animaba a seguir, a salir adelante; que era el sabor de sus labios, la sensación de su lengua contra la suya, lo que más lo deleitaba (más que las galletas de Megera, que no eran más que simples golosinas comparadas con aquello), que era el calor de su piel, su perfume lo que más gozaba sentir; el sonido de su voz lo que más disfrutaba oír. Que ella, todos y cada uno de sus aspectos, aún cuando se enojaba y le reprendía, aún cuando le dirigía esas miradas asesinas; y todo lo que guardara relación con ella, era lo que él más quería, lo que más amaba sobre todas sus posesiones. Y cuando, ya por la noche, una lechuza entró volando por la ventana abierta de la cocina trayendo la respuesta de su amada, sintió que la felicidad lo embargaba por completo y al comenzar a leerla, sintió que una gratificación realmente intensa le llenaba cada uno de los poros de su corazón, de todo su cuerpo, desde la piel hasta los huesos; sintió cómo se expandía rápidamente por su interior, al igual que el agua por las cavidades de una esponja, o por las de la tierra al dar de beber a las sedientas plantas. Y entonces reaccionó, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de sus actos y se sintió completamente vilipendiado de sí mismo ¿Cómo podía, alguna vez (increíblemente cercana), haber siquiera considerado la idea de cambiar a Hermione por aquella muchacha? ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que aquella era la criatura más bella? ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego para no ver antes lo que realmente poseía, y creer que eso era mucho mejor? Se sintió sumamente degradado, más que avergonzado y si hubiera sido un elfo doméstico, no se habría demorado ni un segundo en darse de tundas con el atizador ¿Cómo podía haberle fallado a Hermione de aquel modo? Se convenció finalmente por dejar de mortificarse con todos esos pensamientos y dejarlo todo atrás _"pasado, pisado"_ se dijo interiormente y dispuso, determinado, a no volver a cometer aquel error con su vecina.

Sin embargo, desafortunadamente, aquella determinación poco duró en la mente de Ronald Weasley.

Un día, dos días luego de que hubieran conocido a Megera y de que el colorado hubiera tomado su decisión, Harry, Ginny, Ron y George, salieron por la tarde a dar un pequeño paseo y a cumplir con algunos mandados que la señora Weasley les había encargado. Los chicos salieron de la casa charlando animadamente y, al emprender su camino hacia el centro de la ciudad, se encontraron ("¿Oh, casualidad!") con la esbelta muchacha de cabellos dorados que salía de su propia casa con una bolsa de compras balanceándose en uno de sus brazos. La chica, al verlos les sonrió y los saludó con evidentemente fingida alegría.

- ¡Hola!.

Ginny la miró inexpresivamente. Harry y George, la miraron con expresión de desagrado pero logrando disimular en gran medida la aprensión que le tenían (la de Harry mayor que la del gemelo, que aún no estaba del todo convencido de lo que los demás pensaran sobre ella).

Ron estaba aterrorizado. Pudo sentir en cuanto la vio sonreír, cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a caer nuevamente en aquel hechizo del que, una vez que caía preso, parecía no poder encontrar escapatoria. "No, no" le decía a su mente desesperado "No caigas, no debes caer. No dejes que te venza", pero no le resultaba y el control sobre todos sus sentidos estaba yéndosele de las manos a una velocidad maratónica. "Es hermosa…", "No, no es hermosa, Hermione le lleva gran ventaja", "No es cierto, Megera es más hermosa, mírala", "No, no la mires, piensa en Hermione, tú la amas…", "Olvida a Hermione, ella no está aquí. Megera está aquí, y tú la amas a ella", "No, tu no amas a Megera, ni siquiera la conoces, tu amas a Hermione, ella es la muchacha de tus sueños, el amor de tu vida"… Las frases que surcaban la mente de Ron, lejos estaban de ayudarlo a vencer la fuerza que lo debilitaba, y mucho menos de lograr tranquilizarlo. De hecho, fue todo lo contrario, aquellas frases, aquellas voces que se contradecían mutuamente fueron sumergiéndolo en el terror y la desesperación conduciéndolo a la rastra hacia la paranoia. Y la principal razón de aquello fue que ambas voces no eran la misma, las dos no pertenecían a su conciencia, había una voz extraña, una que no había oído jamás antes y que lo hacía estremecerse de sólo oírla. La voz que le pertenecía era aquella que lo persuadía de que pensara en su novia, que le recordaba lo mucho que la amaba y la intrusa era la otra, aquella que con desbordante malicia, le ordenaba que se olvidara de Hermione. Ron estaba realmente confundido, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sintió que enloquecería de oír aquellas voces batirse a duelo en su cerebro, pero… ¿A cuál escuchar?¿Qué consejo seguir y cuál ignorar?... Amaba a Herms…pero… Megera era_ taan _hermosa… Finalmente toda su fuerza mental se acabó y su cerebro estuvo demasiado agotado para seguir luchando en aquella batalla que, de todos modos, ya sabía perdida, y la voz ajena, intrusa, triunfó sobre la de la conciencia. Entonces Ron cayó por completo en el hechizo de la malvada bruja, que lo recibió satisfecha entre sus garras, como un felino atrapando por fin a la presa a la que hubiera estando dando caza. El pelirrojo se olvidó por completo de Hermione ¿Qué importaba ella ahora? Ahora sólo importaba Megera.

Ginny miraba espantada, espeluznada a su hermano. Lo había visto transformarse, como si hubiera visto al mismo Dr. Hyde mutar en Mr. Jekill. El chico volvía a lucir esa expresión de ido en su rostro, miraba con los ojos enfocados a la vecina, sin siquiera parpadear, con los ojos vidrioso de no hacerlo; su boca, deformada en el esbozo de una sonrisa alucinantemente mentecata, volvía a estar entreabierta ¿Qué había pasado con su hermano? Hacía apenas unos momentos había estado tan seguro de que amaba a su novia, de que no la cambiaría por nada del mundo, de que no permitiría que nada ni nadie hiciera que su opinión mudara de aires, y ahora, de repente, de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso, el chico parecía estar tan obsesionado como en el primer día, como en el primer momento en que la había visto. Eso definitivamente no era normal, la chica estaba haciendo algo con Ron, estaba jugando sucio. Que se atreviera ahora George a presentar objeción ante su argumento de que la muchacha estaba hechizando a su hermano, que se atreviera si quiera a rebatirlo, no lo haría, no podría hacerlo, porque estaba más que claro que Ginny estaba en lo cierto.

- ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen muchachos? – preguntó la rubia en un tono que, a oídos de Ginny, Harry y George, que ya no dudaba de su verdadera identidad, chorreaba falsedad.

- V…vamos a…al cen…centro – respondió Ron entre balbuceos, sorbiéndose la baba que se le acumulaba como una gran inundación en la boca, sin retirarle los ojos de encima.

- ¡Genial! ¡También yo iba hacia allí! Iré con ustedes – con emoción, nuevamente fingida.

- ¡Sí, genial! – Ron ya podía verse a sí mismo caminando por las calles de Londres junto a Megera, los dos tomados de la mano y sonriendo felices, como si fueran una dichosa pareja de novios.

- De hecho - interrumpió George, también pudiendo figurarse la imagen de su hermano caminando embobado junto a Megera, pero, a diferencia de Ron, lo veía como si ella lo llevara con una correa y él haciendo gracias, trucos y maromas, como un sabueso buscando complacer a su dueño - creo que será mejor que tú y yo regresemos a casa - lo tomó por el brazo con firmeza listo para llevárselo lejos de allí.

Ron se enfadó, y de tal furia que lo asaltó, sus ojos se desviaron por fin de la figura de la chica y se dirigieron, con atemorizante mirada asesina, completamente ajena al su rostro, como si desencajara, a su hermano, quien, por un momento pensó que el muchacho saltaría sobre él para golpearlo.

- ¡No, yo no regresaré a casa bajo ningún punto de vista! ¡Si lo deseas, regresa tú, pero yo no lo haré, iré con Harry y Ginny, y Megera vendrá con nosotros!

- Ronald tiene razón - se metió descaradamente Megera - ¿Por qué habría de regresar y perderse del paseo?

- ¡Tu no te entrometas! - le espetó George enfadado.

- Pero yo no quiero ir casa, yo quiero ir con ustedes - Ron hablaba igual que un niño caprichoso de tres años que ruega por que sus padres lo lleven al parque y ese tono de voz, desesperó aún más a Ginny.

- George tiene razón, Ron - le dijo Harry tratando de persuadirlo de que aceptara regresar - deberían regresar y entonces Ginny y yo podremos estar a solas - se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de su argumento en cuanto las palabras abandonaron sus labios, pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido en el momento.

- ¡No..., yo no…!

- ¡Ya basta! - Toda la paciencia de que se hubo sostenido antes George para no perder los estribos y actuar impulsivamente se esfumó de repente.

Su hermano no podía permanecer ni un segundo más en compañía de aquella chica, se había dado cuenta, ahora ya no dudaba, ahora no encontraba en su repertorio argumento alguno que le fuera suficiente para refutar la verdad. Estaba más que claro que Megera estaba haciéndole algo a su hermano, pero ¿Qué? No importaba ahora, ya lo pensaría más tarde, en otra oportunidad, ahora sólo debía actuar y sacar a su hermano de allí, alejarlo de la rubia, de la enemiga.

- Harry, dame una mano.

Entre los dos chicos tomaron al tercero, uno por cada brazo y comenzaron a luchar contra la resistencia que éste oponía, a las voces de "¡No quiero marcharme, no quiero!". Harry, de todos modos, no quería marcharse y dejar a su novia allí, a solas con aquella bruja (en todo sentido), pero cuando le dirigió una mirada preocupada en la que además le sugería que fuera con ellos, los ojos de ella se la devolvieron con expresión tranquilizadora y de firme seguridad, la muchacha quería quedarse a solas con Megera. Harry comprendió el deseo de las chica y decidió otorgárselo, pero procurando no demorarse demasiado con su amigo. Entonces él y el gemelo llevaron a Ron, no sin un gran esfuerzo, literalmente a la rastra de regreso a la casa que no se encontraba para nada lejos de allí. Ginny se quedó a solas con la vecina y aprovechó la oportunidad, ése era su momento.

- Quiero dejarte algo bien en claro - comenzó con tono de clara amenaza.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es eso? - la desafió la rubio con sorna. Ya no pretendía ser simpática, ya no pretendía que la colorada le agradaba y tampoco intentaba agradarle a ella, parecía, por fin, estar sacándose el antifaz, aquel disfraz con el que se vestía cada vez que trataba con los miembros de su familia; y ahora, que su tono no era falsamente empalagoso, que no fingía cordialidad ni ninguna clase de buenos modales por su parte, su voz no sonaba para nada como la de un ángel, sonaba ahora como el sonido que, en su sueño, Ginny había oído surgir de su garganta, como aquella maliciosa carcajada.

- No sé quién o qué eres (por supuesto aquello eran puras mentiras, la muchacha Weasley tenía bien en claro quién y qué era su vecina, pero consideró no apropiado poner su conocimiento se manifiesto frente a ella), pero sí sé que no eres la simpática e inocente _muggle_ que simulas ser - la chica esbozó una sonrisa burlona y emitió un suave y agudo silbido, ambos fueron pasados olímpicamente por alto por la pelirroja - Tampoco sé que intentas hacer con mi hermano, pero puedo asegurarte que en cuanto llegues a provocarle algún daño, a él o a cualquier miembro de mi familia, las tendrás muy feas, te haré sufrir tanto que te arrepentirás de haberte metido en algún momento con nosotros - Megera rió con sarcasmo.

- Ni te imaginas cuán asustada estoy con tu amenaza - le dijo con ironía, dibujando en su rostro una fabricad expresión de terror - Y supongo que una niña como tú va a impedirme continuar con mi tarea - volvió a reír - Niña, no tienes idea de con quién estás metiéndote. Podría hacerte desaparecer ahora mismo si así lo deseara, de hecho… No, sería muy obvio que fui yo, además, podrías servirme - agregó como pensando para sí, pero con patente intención de que aquello llegara a oídos de la joven.

- No, no lo sé - Contestó Ginny sin dejarse intimidar, y fingiendo no haber oído las últimas palabras de su rival - Y tampoco sé cuál es esa tarea en la que pareces poner tanto empeño. Sólo quiero que dejes en paz a mi hermano - La última palabra la dijo muy lentamente, poniendo especial énfasis en cada sílaba de cada palabra, para asegurarse de que la rubia captara el mensaje a la perfección.

- De acuerdo, si es sólo eso lo que deseas, bien, lo dejaré en paz. De todos modos, ni siquiera es él a quien quiero, tu novio es mucho más guapo… ¿Harry, no? El sí que es ardiente - Se mordió el labio inferior libidinosa y eso hizo que a Ginny se le terminaran de volar los patos _¡A Harry no lo toques! _

- NI - SE - TE - OCURRA - le dijo nuevamente acentuando cada palabra con odio, mientras la apuntaba con un dedo amenazador. La rubia desvió sus ojos hacia el dedo de la chica y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

- Eso ya lo veremos. Para la próxima trae tu varita, él dedo no te servirá de mucha ayuda - agregó luego entre risas de burla.

Harry salía de la casa y caminaba hacia ellas, con los ojos firmemente clavados en Megera en una expresión severa, de odio9 y asco. Unos pasos después, ya estaba junto a su novia tomándola de la mano.

- ¿Todo bien amor? - le preguntó a su novia antes de dirigir su mirada a la muchacha que la acompañaba.

- Claro - contestó Megera, volviendo a envolverse con su disfraz de niña buena, colocándose una vez el antifaz y retomando su falso tono de voz, sonando nuevamente quiméricamente simpática y agradable - Sólo estábamos conociéndonos mejor, presiento que Ginevra y yo llegaremos a ser grandes amigas - sonrió, enseñando todos su blancos y perfectamente pulidos dientes.

- Ya vámonos de aquí, Harry - le pidió Ginny, dirigiendo una nueva mirada de desprecio a quien tenía en frente.

- Sí, claro - concedió él. Avanzaron como si su vecina no estuviera allí, dejándola detrás de ellos y tras dar unos pocos pasos, Ginny volteó y volvió a dirigirse a ella con tono desafiante.

- Aléjate de mi familia.

Megera volvió a sonreír y, con la bolsa de compras en mano, dio media vuelta y atravesó el cerco de su casa, caminó por el corto sendero e ingresó a la vivienda. Era evidente que sólo había salido para cruzarse con ellos y que, todo eso de ir a hacer compras, no había sido más que un cuento.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó Harry mientras caminaban hacia el mercado, rodeando a su novia por la cintura con su brazo.

- Le dije que sabía que estaba haciéndole a Ron y que si llegaba a lastimarlo a él, o a cualquiera de la familia, tendría que vérselas conmigo - respondió Ginny con una mueca.

- ¿Y qué te dijo ella?

- Se rió y dijo que una _niña _como yo no podría evitar que cumpliera con su tarea.

- ¿Su tarea?

- Sí, lo sé, lo mismo pensé yo…- reflexionó por unos segundos y luego continuó - Luego le dije que dejara a Ron en paz y dijo que si eso era lo único que quería, entonces lo haría; dijo que de todos modos, no era él quien le interesaba, que eras tú a quien quería. Dijo que eres más lindo que Ron, que eres _ardiente _- puso lo ojos en blanco - Aunque claro yo eso lo sé mejor que nadie - Agregó con una mirada lasciva. Harry rió.

- Tal vez debería permitirle que lo compruebe - sugirió el muchacho, su novia lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago - ¡Ay, eso dolió! - se quejó apretándose el lugar del impacto, pero sin dejar de reír divertido - sólo bromeaba, no te cambiaría por nada del mundo amor - se detuvo frente a ella y la besó en los labios abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura con ambos brazos. Luego, reanudaron la marcha.

- Me gustaría saber qué se trae entre manos - continuó pensativo.

- Sí también a mí… Supongo que si buscara matarte o matarnos, ya lo habría intentado, ha estado en casa, y vive junto a nosotros, Habría hecho algo más que darnos unas simples galletas hechizadas…

- Simples galletas hechizadas cuyos efectos están causando estragos - corrigió Harry.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Ron? - Ginny había olvidado el estado en que Harry y George se habían llevado a su hermano a la casa, pero las palabras de Harry hicieron que la imagen del chico, completamente fuera de sí les acudiera a la mente.

- George se quedó hablando con él para hacerlo entrar en razón. Nos tomó bastante tiempo convencerlo de que lo mejor era que se quedara. Tu madre no nos vio entrar, afortunadamente, me imaginó su reacción de haber visto a Ron llegar en aquellas condiciones. Estaba muy mal, pero por suerte logramos tranquilizarlo un poco antes de que regresara, creo que los efectos del hechizo (o lo que fuera que lo hace ponerse a sí) ya estaban amainando, parecía estar recobrando la compostura.

- Esto no me gusta para nada, Harry. Debemos hacer algo - la chica estaba realmente preocupada.

- Sí, no podemos esperar más, cualquier cosa podría ocurrir.

Ambos decidieron que aquel no era momento para paseos, aunque mucho les habría gustados caminar por largas horas por aquellas calles, tomados de la mano, y tirarse luego bajo algún árbol a descansar, a conversar, a besarse. Pero no entretuvieron con paseos, estaban ansiosos de regresar a la casa y comprobar el estado de Ron y para hablar con ambos Weasley sobre lo ocurrido y urdir un plan, o al menos llegar a alguna resolución. La pareja, había decidido que lo mejor sería primero, antes que actuar de ninguna forma, hablar de lo ocurrido con el señor y la señora Weasley, confiarles sus sospechas y que entonces pudieran, juntos, encontrar una forma de salir de aquello. Así que fueron directo al mercado, sin demorarse siquiera a observar vidrieras, y se hicieron con todo lo que la madre de la pelirroja les había encargado y luego, cargados con bolsas y más bolsas, emprendieron el camino de regreso.

Entraron a la casa y, al ingresar a la cocina para dejar las bolsas con víveres comprados, se encontraron con la señora Weasley que, con varita en mano, dirigía una escoba que se paseaba por la habitación limpiando cada rincón. Harry sonrió ¡Qué envidia le daría aquella escena a su tía Petunia! La hermana de su madre pasaba el día entero no haciendo más que limpiando, para que su casa se viera impecable, destellante de limpia y Molly Weasley, con un simple movimiento de su varita, podía hacer que todos los elementos de limpieza trabajaran por sí solos. Petunia estaría agradecida de poder hacer lo que Molly, y Molly moriría de tener que hacer lo que Petunia. Al pensar en esto, el muchacho sintió que algo se movió en el interior de su estómago. Lo cierto era que no había pensado en su familia (su familia de sangre, mejor dicho, porque aquella que le daba cobijo ahora también era como su familia para él) y ahora que lo hacía se dio cuenta, por más extraño que pudiera resultar a oídos de quienes hubieron sido testigos del trato que éstos le brindaban, de lo mucho que extrañaba a su tía, a su tío y a sus primo, con todos sus rayes y reglas. Se preguntó qué habría sido de ellos, dónde se encontrarían, si estarían bien y entonces deseó verlos, al menos por un momento, para encontrar respuesta a aquellas dudas. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al hallarse pensando en ellos y entonces regresó nuevamente a la realidad.

- ¡Oh, gracias chicos! - exclamó al verlos llegar con las bolsas llenándoles los brazos - Colóquenlas sobre la mesada, ya me encargaré yo de colocar todo en su lugar.

- ¿Sabes en dónde están Ron y George, madre?

- Creo que están ambos en el dormitorio de Ron. George dijo que Ronald no estaba sintiéndose bien ¿Saben qué es lo que le ha ocurrido? - preguntó con su típico tono de madre protectora y preocupada.

- No se preocupe señora Weasley, creo que fue sólo un dolor de cabeza - respondió el muchacho restándole importancia - Iremos a ver si se siente mejor, se lo haremos saber si algo marcha mal.

El moreno y la colorada depositaron los mandados sobre la mesada de granito y se dirigieron escaleras arriba, una vez en el primer piso, se encaminaron directo al dormitorio del "convaleciente". Ron se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, inclinado hacia delante, con sus codos sobre las rodillas y el rostro escondido tras sus dedos; y su hermano, estaba parado frente a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en dirección a la casa contigua. Harry y Ginny caminaron hacia ellos. La chica se acomodó en la cama junto a su hermano y Harry permaneció de pie frente a ellos, ambos intercambiaron miradas de profunda preocupación.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -

Ginny colocó su mano sobre la espalda del chico y le habló con tono dulce. Con ese tono que ella empleaba para trasmitir tranquilidad, para expresar que todo estaba bien, para hacer saber que ella estaba para ayudar, para dar una mano, para prestar un hombro sobre el cual se pudiera llorar. Era ella la persona comprensiva y tranquilizadora que, con sus palabras, hacia que las cosas volvieran a su lugar cuando todo se desbarataba y parecía no haber solución; era ella la que ayudaba a levantar los ánimos cuando se derrumbaban, como la pesada nieve en una avalancha; era ella la que siempre tenía una palabra de aliento; la que con su voz, sus abrazos, sus besos, todos sus gestos, incluso los silencios, o las lágrimas compartidas, podía hacer que todo se mejorara, que los heridos se curaran, que los rasguños se cicatrizaran, que los corazones rotos se remendaran. Ella era la que rara vez necesitaba que se hiciera lo mismo con ella, Harry no podía encontrar entre sus recuerdos, ocasión más que aquella luego del funeral de Fred, en que la muchacha Weasley hubiera necesitado un empujón para cerrar sus propias heridas. Era su propia fortaleza interior la que la hacía sanar rápido y enfocarse de lleno en lo demás antes que en sí misma. Era su alma protectora la que la hacía querer ayudar a todo el mundo para que se encontrara bien. Era su instinto maternal el que la hacía velar por el bienestar de todo su entorno, y era, tal vez, su posición en la familia, el hecho de ser la única mujer entre tantos hermanos varones, lo que hacía que aquellos hermanos recurrieran a ella en busca de consuelo. Los muchachos la conocían bien, y sabían con certeza que en ella siempre encontrarían lo que necesitaran, sabían que los haría sentir mejor, y que les brindaría apoyo y consejo. Y aún cuando no le hablaran de sus malestares, de sus preocupaciones, aún cuando no se le solicitaba ayudaba, ella sabía cuándo debía otorgarla; tenía un séptimo sentido (además del sexto sentido de toda mujer), que le permitía "leer" los sentimientos de toda persona y saber cuándo eran necesarias sus palabras, que eran siempre bien recibidas.

- Mal - respondió Ron, con tono pesaroso y la voz embriagada de malhumor, sin levantar la cabeza de sus manos - ¡Soy un idiota! ¡¿Cómo pude haber reaccionado así?!

- Ron, no fue tu culpa - trató de tranquilizarlo su amigo - Ella está jugando contigo. No sé por qué pero está… hechizándote de algún modo.

- No Harry, no es ella, no es su culpa, el problema soy. Es que cuando estoy frente a ella pierdo todo control sobre mí mismo, es como si me rodeara alguna extraña fuerza y no pudiera reconocerme.

- Justamente por eso Ron, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo - Continuó Ginny - No es tu culpa, tú no puedes controlarte ante ella por es ella quien te controla…o algo así…

- No, no puede ser… ella no me ha hecho nada…

- Creemos que fueron las galletas, Ron - explicó George, retirando, al fin, la mirada de la ventana y volviéndose hacia ellos - Fue cuando comiste sus galletas que comenzaste a comportarte extraño. Y lo mismo mamá - agregó - ambos parecieron ponerse repentinamente felices y lucían algo embobados en cuanto las comieron -

Ron escuchó atento la explicación que le ofrecía su hermano y luego reflexionó sobre aquellas palabras. A decir verdad, aquel argumento no sonaba para nada incoherente, de hecho, era una justificación bastante razonable. Recordó el momento en el que Megera había entrado por primera vez a su cocina, la había mirado, la había examinado, pero nada más que el que era bonita se le había cruzado por la cabeza al verla; y luego, había tomado una galleta con chispas de las que había horneado aquella nueva vecina y, tras dar el primer bocado, había levantado la vista nuevamente hacia la muchacha, y entonces había sentido, por vez primera, aquello mismo que había vuelto a sentir tiempo antes al verla nuevamente en la vereda. Había sentido cómo todo su cuerpo se aflojaba, como si todos los tornillos en las bisagras de sus articulaciones se hubieran esfumado de repente; había sentido cómo un calor intenso comenzaba a recorrerlo por cada milímetro de su cuerpo; cómo todo y todos los que en aquella habitación se hallaban, parecían desaparecer en torno a él y a aquella despampanante joven; cómo ya no era dueño de sus sentidos ni de sus pensamientos; cómo su cabeza dejaba de trabajar, su mente de razonar y recordó cómo su primera impresión de Megera había cambiado por completo, cómo a sus ojos había dejado de ser una muchacha simplemente bonita a ser una completa _diosa_.

El pelirrojo levantó, al fin, el rostro de entre sus manos, dejando a la vista una expresión de completa sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, sus cejas levantadas y su boca entreabierta, pero no del modo en se entreabría al contemplar a Megera, sino como si tuviera algo que decir, pero las palabras no acudieran a su garganta. Su mirada recorrió a todos y cada uno de los allí presentes, desde Ginny, sentada a su lado observándolo con expresión de profunda preocupación, hasta George y Harry, de pie frente a ellos; y luego asintió lenta y pausadamente. Había comprendido, había entendido la razón de sus alocadas reacciones, sabía al fin qué era lo que las provocaba, y, al mismo tiempo que un suspiro de alivio se soltaba en su interior, un agujero de desasosiego se le abrió en el pecho.

- S…santo…ci…cielo - apenas tenía aliento para pronunciar palabra. Respiró profundo, tomando todo el aire que pudo para poder hablar con claridad - ¿Qué haremos ahora? - su voz temblaba con temor.

- Creo que lo mejor será hablar con mamá y papá - respondió Ginny, expresando la decisión que había tomado con Harry - No sé que se trae entre manos esa chica, pero sé que no es nada bueno, y si nos dejamos llevar por mi sueño, no hay duda de ello. Ellos deben saber que corremos peligro.

- ¡NO! - se alarmó Ron sobremanera - No podemos contarles de esto.

- Ron, Ginny tiene razón, ellos deben estar al tanto de lo que está pasando - insistió su amigo - Debemos contarles.

Luego de un tiempo en que Harry y los dos Weasley trataron exhaustivamente de persuadir a Ron, éste, finalmente accedió a hablar del tema con sus padres.

- De a cuerdo, de a cuerdo - concedió a regañadientes - pero obviaremos ciertos detalles ¿Bien? Ahora dime Ginny ¿qué es eso de tu sueño?

La muchacha suspiró y comenzó con el relato de su pesadilla por tercera vez desde que hubo acontecido.

_Bueno, fin del capítulo. ¿Les gustó? Eso espero, dejen reviews porfas! XD Ahora que ya está bien definida la persona de Megera, este nuevo personaje, quiero contarles algo que es el origen de su nombre y por qué lo elegí. Megera, en la mitología griega, era una de las Erinias, y desde el origen etimólogico de la palabra significa "la enemiga"…_

_Estando todo aclarado me voy… Pero volveré jejejeje, Tendré que volver o acabaré asesinada por todos los lectores jejejeje!_

_Besos! Hasta la próxima_

_Ginny_


	22. Chapter 22

Hola a todos nuevamente

_Hola a todos nuevamente! Bueno, como siempre, empiezo por pedir disculpas por la demora, que ya se hizo más como una costumbre jajaja! No, de verdad pido disculpas, el capítulo lo tenía prácticamente terminado para el inicio de la semana, como ya les había informado a algunos por flog. Pero surgió cierto inconveniente que me tuvo privada de la escritura por varios días: mi hermana tuvo que hacer un trabajo de investigación sobre "La Máquina de Dios", y de hecho, yo tuve que encargarme de gran parte de la investigación, porque ella tenía muchas cosas que hacer…_

_Ya, se acuerdan que en capítulo anterior les dije que si desaprobaba la prueba de filosofía era su culpa?? Bueno, resulta que al final la prueba fue de a dos, pero oh problema, ni mi compañera ni yo habíamos estudiado y cuando dictó las preguntas estuvimos las dos al borde del suicidio… La cosa fue que entramos a chamullar como las mejores y bueno… a que no saben que nos sacamos?? Un 9,50!! Lo sé, lo sé increíble!! Jajaja, así que no tienen por qué sentirse culpables…_

_No los molesto más… _

**58**

**Orejas Extensibles**

**(Capítulo 22)**

Estaba decidido, por la noche, cuando el señor Weasley estuviera de regreso del trabajo y toda la familia estuviera reunida en la casa, hablarían con Arthur y Molly sobre todo lo concerniente a Megera. Era más que necesario mantenerlos al tanto de aquello, para que fueran conscientes del peligro que corrían y los ayudaran a encontrar una solución, o, al menos, una forma de protección más eficiente que los encantamientos protectores que tenía la casa, ya que, teniendo en cuenta que la rubia había podido entrar a la casa sin inconveniente alguno, parecían no ser muy efectivos. Además, decidieron que lo mejor sería que Ron se mudara de dormitorio, para evitar que la tentación de volver a observar a su vecina por la ventana lograra vencerlo. Así fue que George, con muy buena predisposición con tal de colaborar con el bienestar de su hermano menor, le cedió su habitación a Ron y ocupó la que éste dejaba libre. Al ver aquel cambio, la señora Weasley se mostró curiosa y preguntó a qué se debía, a lo que sus hijos se limitaron a responder con indiferencia fingida que la razón era que a Ron no le agradaba la vista que obtenía desde su balcón. En ese momento la mujer no comprendió a qué se refería su hijo con "la vista": en una casa ordinaria, en un barrio _muggle_ ordinario no podía gozar de ningún tipo de vista privilegiada, no más que otras casas o alguna plaza o tal vez alguna que otra tienda… Sin embargo, por la noche cayó en la cuenta de por dónde venía el objeto de la mudanza.

El señor Weasley llegó a la casa cuando ya se hallaban bien pasadas las diez, acabando al fin, con los nervios de la señora Weasley que habían ido en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba y su esposo no regresaba. El hombre lucía completamente vencido por el cansancio, su expresión y su andar lento y pesaroso eran señales de evidente agotamiento. Había tenido un día verdaderamente ajetreado. Hacía horas que había estado deseando regresar a la tranquilidad y comodidad de su hogar. Sin embargo, en el Ministerio, el tiempo parecía pasar más lento cuando él deseaba que se acelerara. Aquel día había sido especialmente agobiante, lo había pasado de un lado a otro, recorriendo diferentes departamentos, charlando con diferentes personas (y no con fines ociosos), chequeando millares de papeles y completando y firmando aún más, y hasta había tenido que viajar hacia las afueras de las ciudad para intervenir en varios inconvenientes y en, para nada exitosas, redadas. En toda la extensión del día, no había logrado conseguir ni un momento de tranquilidad y apenas había podido sentarse un segundo en su butaca tras el escritorio de su oficina, pero ni siquiera aquello había sido para dar un respiro, sino para revisar una enorme pila de papeleo. Arthur no podía recordar momento en que hubiera tenido tanto trabajo, o mejor dicho, tantos problemas. La situación era preocupante, pero, de algún modo, todos habían estado esperando que algo como eso ocurriera de un momento a otro.

El hombre se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una de las desbaratadas sillas dispuestas en torno a la mesa de la cocina, y los demás se le reunieron ocupando el resto de los lugares. La señora Weasley comenzó a servirles la cena.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo, padre? - preguntó George observando el aspecto de su padre con preocupación - No te ves nada bien... - Su madre lo miró con reproche.

- ¡Uf! Fue un día de locos - rezongó el hombre - Y de hecho no me resulta para nada extraño, lo extraño era que hasta ahora las cosas hubieran estado tan tranquilas… Se podría decir que hasta estábamos esperando que cosas como éstas comenzaran a ocurrir… - siguió, como pensando para sí - Lo cierto es que los Mortífagos que continúan prófugos han decidido que es tiempo de mostrarse… Creo que sólo quieren que no se olvide que aún están allí. Han comenzado a hacer de las suyas y ya han causado toda clase de estragos entre magos y _muggles_ (mayormente en los últimos, de cuya condición siguen aprovechándose, además de considerarlos como estorbo).

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Arthur? ¿Qué han hecho? - preguntó su esposa con suma preocupación en su voz y facciones. Terminó de repartir el estofado en los platos y ocupó su silla.

- Bueno, todo lo que quepa en tu imaginación a decir verdad. Hoy hemos tenido que llevar a casi una docena de _muggles_ a San Mungo, con toda clase de heridas mágicas, y más de uno víctima de Maleficios Imperdonables. Además de otros cuantos que juran haber visto_ mutantes_ por las calles, pensamos tal vez sea alguna criatura mágica que los Mortífagos han soltado para asustar a los pobres muggles, pero lo más probable es que no sean más que alucinaciones provocadas por algún tipo de maleficio, ya que todos presentan graves daños cerebrales provocados por la magia.

- ¡Oh, qué horror! - exclamó la señora Weasley consternada.

- También hubo, esta mañana, una explosión en un baño público en las afueras de Londres - continuó el hombre - y me temo que dos _muggles_ murieron, además de un mago, y seis personas más resultaron gravemente heridas… Es realmente un desastre, las cosas venían completamente sobre rieles, y de repente todo se ha descarrilado, todo se ha ido fuera de control. Y lo peor de todo es que los no magos no entienden nada de lo que está ocurriendo, y el miedo está apoderándose de todos ellos, que es, por cierto, lo que los Mortífagos quieren. Por suerte, en el Ministerio no nos habíamos confiado de la inactividad de los Mortífagos, sabíamos con seguridad que tarde o temprano entrarían en acción, de hecho, ye estábamos preguntándonos porque no lo habían hecho aún, así que Kingsley tenía un grupo de_ aurors_ preparados para cuando fuera necesario. En cuanto nos fuimos enterando de cada uno de estos ataques, él los envió para que encontraran a los culpables y repararan los daños y hasta yo mismo los acompañé en algunas ocasiones.

- Y ¿Pudieron atrapar a alguien? - preguntó Harry ansioso. Estaba casi seguro de que la respuesta a su pregunta sería "no", pero aún así, guardaba la esperanza de recibir, en cambio, un "sí". Si así fuera, al menos tendría algunos menos contra los que pelear cuando llegara la hora del enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, la respuesta fue exactamente la que el joven se temía.

- No, desafortunadamente nadie vio a los culpables, actuaron de completo incógnito, y, de todos modos, si alguien los hubiera visto, todos y cada uno de los que estaban en los lugares de los ataques sufrieron tales trastornos, que les sería imposible recordar persona u objeto alguno - la voz se le quebró al decir aquello - Acudimos en cuanto supimos de lo ocurrido, pero llegamos demasiado tarde…

- Santo Dios… - la señora Weasley estaba tan pasmada ante las palabras de su esposo, que apenas fue capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio. Los chicos se miraban unos a otros, pero ninguno se animaba a iniciar la conversación que deseaban entablar. Después de todo lo que les había contado Arthur, de todos los ataques que había habido y de todo el trabajo que había tenido, les parecía poco oportuno hablar de Megera, ya que, por un lado, consideraban que ya había tenido suficiente por aquel día y no debían preocuparlo con algo más, y menos aún, cuando todavía no se hubieran visto atrapados en ninguna situación de verdadero peligro. Pero, por otro lado, teniendo en cuenta todo eso de lo que el hombre les había informado, les parecía que era lo ideal comunicarles de lo acontecido con Megera, ya que si la muchacha era realmente Mortífaga, como Ginny aseguraba, lo suyo podría tener estricta relación con las demás agresiones. Permanecieron por varios minutos más, sin poder decidir de qué manera proceder, y, finalmente, Ron tomó la palabra.

- Hay algo de lo que queremos hablarles - comenzó, rompiendo el prolongado silencio, durante el cual no se había oído más que el tintinear de los cubiertos en los platos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? - la voz de la señora Weasley ya había recobrado la tranquilidad, aunque aún se atisbaba una pizca de preocupación en el fondo.

- Bueno, se trata de la muchacha de la casa vecina.

- ¿Megera? ¿Qué ocurre con ella? - preguntó su madre, sin entender, ni siquiera imaginar, hacia dónde quería dirigirse su hijo.

- Bueno… es que ella… - miró a sus amigos, no iba a decirle que era Mortífaga, simplemente no podía. Sus padres cuestionarían cómo lo sabía, por qué podía afirmarlo con tanta seguridad y él no encontraría manera de explicarlo, ya que, de contarles sobre lo que Ginny había visto, se reirían de él, lo considerarían completamente estúpido, a él y a su hermana, a todos, por haber creído que aquel sueño era real, simplemente no les creerían ni una palabra. No, no iba a decírselos, iría directo a los hechos, obviando el sueño, obviando la condición de Mortífaga de la muchacha. De todos modos, sabía que si sus padres sabían lo que ella era, le sería más fácil hacerles creer en el resto de la historia. Pero no podía, así que debería tomar el camino más largo para que le creyeran. Entonces se puso a pensar en cómo comenzar el relato sobre los hechos - No sabemos qué es, - siguió pensando lo que diría a continuación y seleccionando las palabras que utilizaría - pero sabemos que se trae algo entre manos - Sí, era mejor comenzar con algo _light_, apenas insinuando algo y no desembuchando todo de una sola vez.

Su amigo y sus hermanos le dirigieron miradas de aprobación, consideraban que había sido un buen comienzo. Pero sus padres lo miraban aún sin entender una palabra.

- ¿De qué hablas, Ron? - su madre - ¿Qué quieres decir con que se trae algo entre manos? Lo dices como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. No puede ser, Megera es una buena chica…

- No, no lo es - la contradijo Ginny cortante, su madre la miró, sorprendida por su reacción y con una mirada de reproche ante la falta de respeto en su tono.

- Para empezar, - continuó Ginny a explicar - ella no es una _muggle_ madre, es una bruja…

- Bueno, no veo nada de malo en eso. Tú y yo somos brujas ¿cierto? Y tu padre, tus hermanos y también Harry son magos.

- Pero no es lo mismo, ella… ella le ha hecho algo a Ron, lo ha hechizado, o algo así.

- No seas tonta Ginny - le reprochó la mujer - ¿Para qué habría de hechizar a Ron? ¿Con qué objetivo? Lo que dicen no tiene sentido alguno.

- Madre no sabemos por qué Megera querría hechizar a Ron, pero te digo que así fue.

- Ya basta Ginevra, termina ya con este cuento - Molly comenzaba a enfadarse ante la acusación de su hija hacia su vecina. Le había tomado un gran afecto desde el primer momento y no permitiría que la mocosa la tachara de malhechora o lo que fuese.

- Madre, esto no es ningún cuento, es algo realmente serio - la defendió el gemelo - Todo lo que Ginny dice es cierto, ella hizo algo con Ron, no sé qué fue, pero debiste haberlo visto, estaba completamente… parecía otra persona.

- ¿Tú también con esto?

- Madre, no están mintiendo - ahora era Ron quien defendía a sus dos hermanos - De verdad me hizo algo, era como si no pudiera pensar en nada más que en ella, ella estaba dentro de mi mente, era como si mis pensamientos ya no me pertenecieran, como si ella me controlara completamente, como si… no lo sé, como si… hubiera alguna atracción magnética entre nosotros que no me permitiera separarme de ella…Lo sentí en el primer momento en que la vi, y esta mañana volví a verla y volví a sentirlo…

- Ronald - intervino su padre, que había estado oyendo toda la conversación desde el principio y ahora miraba a su hijo divertido - está más que claro que esa muchacha no te hechizó, al menos no literalmente. Simplemente te sentiste atraído por ella porque te gusta - soltó una risita.

- ¡Claro que no, padre! En absoluto, no fue así, ella no me gusta ¡Por dios santo! ¿Cómo podría? Ella no me gusta, es sólo cuando estoy frente a ella que me siento así… - el muchacho comprendió que aquella frase no haría que su padre lo comprendiera. De hecho, estaba logrando un efecto completamente opuesto, su repentina desesperación por probar que Megera no le gustaba ni una pizca, hacía que su padre estuviera más seguro de su teoría - Además, esa atracción no era igual a una atracción de afecto, era… diferente, estaba hechizándome, se los digo.

- Ya déjense de tonterías ¿Qué se les ha metido en la cabeza a ustedes tres? Creí que ya estaban grandes para estas cosas - la señora Weasley estaba impacientándose.

- ¡No son tonterías, madre! - Ginny estaba realmente furiosa ¡Cómo podía ser que los trataran como niños, que pensaran que estaban jugando! ¡Aquello era algo realmente serio, nada de juegos, nada de bromas! La colorada le dirigió una mirada de desesperación a su novio. Pero Harry no sabía qué decir, aquello no había resultado para nada como lo habían imaginado, habían supuesto que, al menos, los señores Weasley se mostrarían preocupados, que al menos tratarían de probar sus sospechas, o algo por el estilo, cualquier cosa menos aquello que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo y se unió a la discusión.

- Señora Weasley, lo que sus hijos dicen es cierto. Esto no es ninguna broma, no es ningún cuento, es algo realmente preocupante. Esa muchacha ha hecho algo con Ron y tenemos razones que planea hacer más que eso. Además, Ginny habló con ella esta mañana y no negó haberlo hecho, a decir verdad, prácticamente se lo confirmó.

- ¡Y claro que no les negó sus acusaciones! La pobre muchacha debe de haberse sentido tan mal con ustedes acusándola tan descaradamente que no debió de haberle quedado alternativa. Pobrecita de Megera... Me imagino cómo se habrá sentido al ser acusada de semejante cosa ¿Cómo habrían reaccionado ustedes si les hubieran venido con tal recriminación? - repuso la mujer.

- Señora Weasley, la acusación no fue sólo porque sí, y puedo asegurarle que ella no lo admitió sólo porque la dejáramos en paz. Sabemos lo que hizo, es más, hasta creemos saber cómo lo hizo…y no me extrañaría que llevara un calavera negra tatuada sobre su piel…- La mujer iba a reprochar enfurecida pero fue interrumpida.

- Fueron las galletas - continuó Ron - Por eso me afectaron a mí y no a ellos, porque ellos no las comieron. Y tu también las comiste madre…- Entonces el muchacho cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y los demás también lo hicieron al oír aquello. Claro, Molly estaba tambien bajo el poder de la joven, nunca admitiría que la rubia hubiera hecho algo malo porque estaba completamente cautivada por ella. Pero… él sólo se sentía bajo su poder cuando ella estaba presente, ¿cómo podía se que la mujer lo estuviera ahora? Tal vez el hechizo tuviera un efecto diferente en cada uno, o algo así… El muchacho continuó, debía lograr que su madre tomara conciencia de su condición, tal y como lo había hecho él mismo - y no vas a decirme que no desarrollaste ningún afecto especial hacia ella, sabemos que así es, no vas a decirnos que no la… _adoras _por así decirlo.

- ¡Y claro que así es! Ella es tan buena chica que se ha ganado todo mi afecto por sí sola, no necesita de hechizos o pociones, o galletas embrujadas, o lo que sea. Ella es encantadora ¡Claro que ganó mi cariño! Y ganaría el de cualquier otra persona. Megera no mataría ni a una mosca, no puedo comprender cómo se les ha metido esto en la cabeza - definitivamente la mujer no estaba abierta a comprender la realidad - ¡Megera Mortífaga!¡Pero por Dios santo, que clase de locura es esa! Y ahora hágame un favor. Mañana irán a casa de Megera y le presentarán sus disculpas por haberla acusado.

Los chicos hicieron innumerables intentos de persuadir a los adultos de la veracidad de sus palabras. Pero ninguno de los argumentos que pudieron presentarles, nada que pudo ocurrírseles, fue suficiente para hacerlos entrar en razón. La señora Weasley estaba dispuesta a defender a Megera hasta la muerte. Aseguraba que era una gran chica, simpática y servicial, con excelentes modales, bien hablada, con excelentes modos de relacionarse con la gente. Y su esposo, no conocía a la muchacha más que por las descripciones de su esposa, que, a decir verdad, últimamente no hacía más que hablar de ella, pero, de todos modos, estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en las palabras de sus hijos así que se limitó sólo a apoyar a su mujer. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacer a Molly cambiar de parecer respecto de su vecina.

Los chicos finalmente desistieron de todos sus intentos y, resignados, se marcharon a sus camas embriagados en ira y cólera ¿Cómo podía ser que, dada la magnitud de lo que les habían contado, se lo tomaran de aquella forma, como si no fuera más que un invento por su parte? ¿Cómo podía ser que no creyeran en sus palabras y que ni siquiera se preocuparan por comprobar si eran ciertas? Si los adultos no estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos, entonces deberían actuar por mano propia, sin su ayuda y tras sus espaldas. Deberían encontrar el modo de averiguar qué era lo que Megera buscaba de ellos y luego, deberían encargarse de frustrar sus planes, pero había un inconveniente ¿Cómo lo harían?

Los días parecían pasar con increíble lentitud para los frustrados adolescentes. Ginny se vio obligada (y fue practicamente arrastrada por su madre) a presentarse en la casa de su vecina a pedir disculpas.

- Lo siento - había dicho muy a regañadientes y sin siquiera dirigir la mirada a su vecina; y la señora Weasley había agregado:

- Discúlpala cariño, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

- Lo sé, es sólo una niña, sólo estaba jugando - había dicho luego Megera burlándose de la joven Weasley al poner especial énfasis en la palabra _niña_.

Ron, por su lado, evitaba a toda costa los encuentros con la rubia. Pasaba el día entero amargado dentro de su casa y se aseguraba de que la puerta ventana de su antiguo dormitorio estuviera perfecta cerrada antes de entrar en él. George había ocupado el lugar del "_muchacho de los mandados_", para proteger a sus hermanos (Ron no debía salir y arriesgarse a un nuevo encuentro con la rubia, y Ginny, después de lo que le había dicho, no podía arriesgarse a salir y resultar lastimada). Pero, Megera pronto comenzó a coquetear también con él, así que fueron Harry y Ginny quienes, siempre juntos, terminaron por encargarse de la tarea. Por otro lado, mientras los jóvenes trataban de entablar el menor contacto con la muchacha de la casa colindante, la señora Weasley se mostraba cada vez más cercana a ella. Por las tardes, las dos mujeres tomaban el té juntas. Algunas veces, y las que Ron más lamentaba porque no podía siquiera salir de sus dormitorio, era la Mortífaga quien se presentaba en su casa, y otras veces, era Molly quien asistía a la casa de su nueva "amiga", como ella, erróneamente y para alarme de sus hijos y Harry, la llamaba.

Ginny, que casi diariamente se carteaba con su incondicional amiga Hermione, se había decidido por contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque suprimiendo, ante las súplicas de Ron, descripciones detalladas del efecto que había surtido la muchacha en él. Con esto, la castaña se mostró enormemente interesada en el tema y no dejó de expresar su preocupación. Las cartas se hicieron más frecuentes entre las dos amigas. Diariamente, y hasta más de una vez por día, entraban y salían lechuzas, con noticias o preguntas. George, por su parte, estaba haciendo una excelente inversión del tiempo trabajando en sus nuevos inventos. Esta vez, se trataba de la creación de una nueva clase de orejas extensibles. Eran bastante parecidas a las clásicas orejas extensibles de Sortilegios Weasley, pero esta nueva edición poseía un mecanismo que las volvía invisibles, además de que el radio de alcance de audición era mayor, alcanzaba mayores longitudes de distancia y tenían la aptitud para evadir cualquier tipo de encantamientos que se les echaran o que hubieran sido aplicados en el área de lo que se deseaba oír, como los hechizos de impasibilidad. En adición, había hecho varias reproducciones de los omniculares que Harry había comprado en el Campeonato Mundial de Quiditch. Con esto, el muchacho vigilaba diariamente cada uno de los movimientos de la enemiga y algunas veces se turnaba con Harry o Ginny para hacerlo.

Una noche, mientras espiaba a través de las cortinas de su ventana, encontró la ocasión perfecta para poner a prueba su nueva creación.

George había estado observando la casa contigua y sus jardines por ya casi una semana completa, sin lograr el menor éxito en su tarea. Aquella noche, el chico observaba ya de mal humor.

- Al final nunca pasa nada - protestó en voz alta para sí - Sólo un minuto más y me marcho a dormir.

Había dedicado diariamente momentos de sus mañanas, tardes y noches simplemente a observar con sus omniculares y esperar que algo ocurriese, pero nada pasaba, absolutamente nada, y esa situación estaba poniéndolo fuera de sus casillas, estaba hartándolo. Lo único que buscaba era saber qué era lo que Megera se traía entre manos, qué era lo que buscaba con él y su familia, y por qué había decidido de repente mantenerse al margen ¿Había sido el enterarse de que ellos sabían de ella? ¿O simplemente no se le ocurría qué más hacer para lastimarlos?

Resignado, aburrido, agotado y con un humor de perros, George se puso de pie y justo en ese momento, cuando su mano aferraba el borde de la suave tela de la cortina para correrla por completo, sus ojos detectaron un repentino cambio en la monótona visión que se presentaba ante sus ojos. El chico quedó repentinamente estupefacto al ver la clara figura de una persona materializarse en la oscuridad nocturna, en la parte trasera del jardín de la casa vecina, y a Megera que salía por la puerta trasera a recibirle.

- ¡Harry, Ginny, Ron, vengan pronto! - los llamó entusiasmado.

Se apresuró hacia su alborotado escritorio, unos pasos más allá, abrió el cajón en el que había ido acumulando los proyectos terminados que formarían el "armamento" que utilizarían contra los Mortífagos, allí estaban los cinco pares de las nuevas orejas extensibles que había fabricado y los cuatro pares restantes de omniculares (él ya tenía uno en mano). Así, antes de ser puestas en marcha, las orejas lucían tal cual las originales: delgados hebras de color carne, todas enmarañados en cinco rollos, parecían algo así como ovillos de hilo de bordar. Extrajo cuatro de los ovillos al tiempo que Harry y sus hermanos irrumpían apresuradamente en el dormitorio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó la única representante del sexo femenino, entrando en el último lugar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¡Rápido, vengan! - les urgió. Dio dos grandes zancadas hasta la puerta ventana y los chicos lo siguieron - Aquí tienen, tomen esto.

Extendió las orejas extensibles y los omniculares hacia ellos y cada uno tomó lo suyo, Ron no tomó los omniculares de entrada, no quería que su mirada encontrara a su vecina, dudó al tomar las orejas y finalmente se decidió por devolvérselas a su hermano. A ver si por oír la voz de Megera volvía a caer de nuevo bajo su poder, definitivamente no era eso lo que quería.

- No, será mejor que me vaya - reflexionó al imaginar lo que podría pasarle de oír aquella hipnotizante voz - Ya me contarán luego.

Los chicos se colocaron los extremos de sus orejas en los oídos, como si no fueran más que meros auriculares para escuchar música y entonces, los hilos color carne se volvieron por completo invisibles, y ya nada pudieron ver de ellos. Rehuyendo a sus miradas, las orejas se escabulleron por la diminuta rendija bajo la ventana, como escurridizas ratas, atravesaron el parque, el seto que separaba los dos terrenos y luego el parque de la casa vecina, y, finalmente, al igual que lo habían hecho al salir del dormitorio del gemelo, se filtraron por la insignificante abertura de debajo de la puerta de la casa de la enemiga. George les contó cómo el hombre que ahora podían ver sentado junto Megera, en el living, la única habitación iluminada de la casa, había aparecido en jardín.

- …lo siento ¿Bien? Sólo quise divertirme un poco… - al cabo de unos segundos de haber visto desaparecer las orejas extensibles ante sus ojos, la voz de Megera comenzó a llegar a sus expectantes oídos. La voz de la joven, por cierto, difería enormemente de la que estaban acostumbrados a oír de parte de ella, ahora se oía más fría y tenía un claro dejo de sarcasmo, más parecida a la que había empleado al hablar con Ginny.

- Diviértete todo lo que se te antoje - la segunda era, sin lugar a dudas, la voz de un hombre, era grave y resultaba ruda y seca, desprovista de cualquier nota de sentimientos, a oídos de los tres curiosos oyentes. Lo único que se vieron capaces de detectar en aquella voz fue enfado - Pero primero encárgate de cumplir con lo que se te pide, ha pasado casi un mes y no has conseguido más que, que esos irritantes jovenzuelos te descubran.

Enfocando los omniculares, pudieron ver a las dos personas con claridad. Los rasgos de la muchacha se distinguían sin inconveniente, pero, en cambio, los del hombre se mantenían ocultos en la sombra, haciendo imposible su identificación.

- No, no me han descubierto - lo contradijo la muchacha, mintiendo - sólo sospechan de mí.

- No, no te han descubierto, pero lo harán pronto. Sus sospechas no tardarán en convertirse en certezas, esos niños no son idiotas sabes, no tardarán en desenmascararte, y si te andas por ahí dando pociones o hechizando a quien se te antoje, lo harán aún en menor tiempo del que puedes imaginarte, y cuando lo hagan, estarás en serios problemas.

- En realidad…creo que ya lo saben - se desmintió. La muchacha se oía… ¿asustada?

- ¿A qué te refieres? - el hombre arrastraba las palabras, su ira crecía y el volumen de sus voz iba en aumento.

- Que ellos saben que soy bruja… y que he hechizado al chico…y que tengo planes en mente…

-¡¿Cómo pudiste haber permitido que llegaran tan lejos?!

- No te preocupes - se defendió - ya lo tengo todo bajo control. Resulta que la madre también comió de mis galletas y cuando los niños le fueron con el cuento no descreyó nada. Está también bajo los efectos de la poción… hasta hizo que la mocosa viniera a disculparse conmigo.

- Bueno, al menos utilizas tu inservible cabeza para algo - le respondió el hombre en tono despectivo.

- Prometo que conseguiré lo que quieres, te lo prometo.

- Espero, por tu propio bien, que así sea. No querrás que todos no enfademos contigo.

- No, no, claro que no. Lo haré cuanto antes, ya no me detendré más con juegos absurdos iré directo al grano.

- Estaré de regreso en tres días y para entonces no has conseguido nada… Yo en tu lugar huiría para que no me encuentren, porque estarás en graves problemas - hizo una pausa durante la que pareció pensar - De hecho ya lo estás.

George, Harry y Ginny, pudieron ver con sus omniculares cómo, sin siquiera despedirse, el hombre se ponía de pie y, con paso firme, salía por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, dejando a la rubia sentada en el sofá observándolo. El hombre volvió a desaparecerse y luego vieron a Megera ponerse de pie y quedar completamente a oscuras. Permanecieron un tiempo más con las orejas extensibles en sus oídos atentos a cualquier sonido. Pero no oyeron más que los paso de la chica al dirigirse a su dormitorio.

Los tres pares de orejas extensibles invisibles desanduvieron el camino trazado para volver a enrollarse en manos de sus respectivos dueños y volver a tomar color en cuanto ellos se las quietaron de los oídos. Los muchachos se miraban inquietos, con más de un interrogante martillándoles las cabezas ¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Qué era aquello que quería que Megera consiguiera para él? ¿Por qué se oía tan enfadado? ¿Quiénes eran todos los demás de los que hablaba?

Los tres chicos fueron de inmediato a informar a Ron sobre todo lo que habían oído. El muchacho los esperaba impaciente tumbado sobre su cama mientras ojeaba un libro de los Chudley Cannons, que por cierto, ya se sabía de memoria. Una vez que hubieron terminado de relatarle al colorado cada detalle del diálogo entre Megera y el desconocido, al chico lo atacaron las mismas dudas que loa habían atacado a ellos. Así que pasaron un buen rato debatiendo, tratando de encontrar respuestas. Pero no consiguieron ninguna idea certera, sólo suposiciones.

Finalmente, se marcharon a dormir, ya bien entrada la noche, con decenas de ideas confusas y otras tantas de dudas rondándoles por la mente.

_Ahora sí, capítulo terminado. Espero que les haya gustado, agradecería reviews…_

_**Samara:**__ muchas gracias por tu mensaje, de verdad me encantó! Jejeje No es que menosprecie mi trabajo, ni nada parecido, porque, de hecho, sé que a muchos les gusta y a mí misma me gusta, sólo digo que escribís lejos mejor que yo… y sigo pensándolo. En cuanto a lo de Ginny, son parecidas lo sé, pero como ya te había dicho al dejarte el review de ese capítulo, la veo de la misma forma que vos, y además le sumé algunas características de mí misma, como para que mi personaje favorito se pareciera más a mi. Jejeje!_

_Hasta la próxima gente!! Espero no demorarme tanto!_

_Besoss!_

_Ginny!_


	23. Chapter 23

59

_Hola! _

_Bueno, este capítulo ya lo había subido ayer, pero lo reemplazo porque en el apuro no había dejado ningún mensaje… Bueno, perdón nuevamente por la demora, pero acá está al fin. Espero que lo disfruten! _

_- - - - - - - - - -_

**59**

**Diversión y premio**

**(Capítulo 23)**

Lo primero que George hizo al despertar a la mañana siguiente, fue asomarse a la ventana para espiar, una vez más, a su vecina, con la esperanza que guardaba cada vez que lo hacía: encontrarla en ella alguna actitud sospechosa que le brindara al menos una pizca más de información en cuanto a sus planes. Pero, para su disgusto, la encontró dando agua a las plantas de su jardín, que era, de hecho, la actividad que desempeñaba cada mañana; y no encontró nada de anormal en aquello. Una oleada de ira lo recorrió al ver a la muchacha rubia actuar con tal fingida inocencia, pretendiendo ser una buena chica y mostrando tal delicadeza en cada uno de sus movimientos. No quiso seguir observándola, hacerlo le provocaba… asco, así que terminó de vestirse y abandonó su dormitorio. El muchacho bajó a la cocina y se unió a Harry sus hermanos y que ya estaban allí tomando el desayuno.

Ginny despertó, una vez más, acurrucada contra el torso desnudo de su novio, envuelta en sus brazos y abrigada con su calor. Ya era costumbre pasar las noches juntos, aunque sólo se miraran, se acariciaran o simplemente charlaran, como había ocurrido aquella vez. Ambos se habían acostado enormemente inquietos por lo que las orejas extensibles les habían permitido oír, y largas horas fueron las que dedicaron a hablar sobre aquello. Ginny estaba segura de que fuera lo que fuese la tarea que a Megera le había sido encomendada, Harry estaba incluida en ella, y quizá, también a su familia. Y por mucho que le doliera hacerlo, el chico tenía que admitir que su novia podía estar en lo cierto. Lo que no podían explicarse era por qué la rubia había actuado sobre Ron y Molly y no directamente sobre él, si era a él a quien de verdad quería, pero claro, aquello tal vez había sido sólo una falla en su plan ¿Cómo habría ella sabido que Harry no comería de sus galletas? Sí, definitivamente lo de Ron había sido un error, pero en cuanto a Molly, si error era, era uno que había llegado con más que suerte, ya que le había venido como anillo al dedo el que la mujer se pusiera de su lado a la hora de las acusaciones. Además, habían concluido en que, evidentemente, la Mortífaga estaba en contacto con otros de su misma estirpe (como lo era el mismo hombre que la había visitado) y que era de ellos de quienes estaba recibiendo órdenes…

Sabiendo que Megera se pondría pronto en acción, debido a que su visitante de la noche anterior regresaría pronto a recibir lo que fuere que ella debía conseguir, los cuatro jóvenes no descansaron en todo el día y se dividieron en turnos, para seguir de cerca los pasos de su enemiga. George la siguió por las calles cuando ésta salió luego del almuerzo, pero ella sólo dio vueltas por ahí, sin llegar a ningún destino. Harry, por su parte, aprovechó aquel momento para intentar escabullirse en la casa bajo la protección de su reliquia predilecta. Intento que resultara frustrado, ya que los encantamientos protectores de la casa, con los que no habían contado, no le permitieron siquiera traspasar la verja del jardín ¿Acaso ella podía burlar las protecciones de su hogar, y no ellos las del de ella? Como si poco tuvieran con las cuestiones de la muchacha vecina, aquella nueva empresa les trajo problemas con la señora Weasley, quien se enfadó mucho con George al enterarse que había salido a la calle, ya que, como los desastres en manos de los Mortífagos seguían tomando fuerza, les habían prohibido a los cuatro chicos salir solos de la "seguridad" del hogar.

Pasaron el día entero a la espera de alguna acción por parte de la chica que pudiera alertarlos pero sin embargo, nada ocurrió.

A la señora Weasley no se le escapó la extraña actitud que estaban teniendo los chicos. Apenas sí habían salido del dormitorio de George, en dónde los cuatro habían estado apiñados desde la mañana y cuando los había, prácticamente, forzado a salir de su "confinamiento" y ayudarla con la limpieza de la casa (ayuda que en realidad le era innecesaria), no habían parado de murmurar por lo bajo, o ni siquiera eso, sino sólo gesticular, y tampoco habían escaseado entre ellos las miradas de complicidad y quién sabe de qué más, y gestos de manos o cabezas, que negaban o asentían casi imperceptiblemente, luego de los cuales, siempre alguno se las arreglaba para escabullirse escaleras arriba presentando alguna explicación poco convincente. Cuando ella entraba a la habitación donde ellos estaban, los cuatro se callaban súbitamente o hacían bruscos cambios en el tema de conversación. Además, presentaban todo tipo de excusas cuándo ella los indagaba sobre el origen de aquel extraño comportamiento.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes? - les preguntó por la tarde, cuando, al llevarles jugo y tarta como merienda al dormitorio de George, encontró a su hijo menor recostado sobre la cama con la vista perdida en los tirantes del techo y a su hija y a los otros dos chicos sentados en el suelo frente a la puerta ventana.

- Nada - respondieron todos al unísono, y Harry, George y Ginny se apresuraron en desviar las miradas de la casa lindante. Sin embargo, la señora Weasley comprendió de inmediato qué hacían con tan sólo ver dónde estaba ubicado cada uno.

- No van a decirme que aún siguen con todo ese cuento de Megera.

- Sí, de hecho sí. Pero sabes, no es ningún cuento, creí habértelo dicho… - George le respondió en tono duro y el rostro de su madre mostró lo mucho que aquello la había enfadado, pero nada le dijo a su hijo, ni el chico a su madre.

- Y nada ha de hacernos cambiar de parecer, porque sabemos que estamos en lo cierto - agregó Ginny, con tono algo más relajado que el de su hermano, pero igual de cortante.

- Pues bien, - respondió la mujer conciente de que no podría decir nada para que sus hijos entraran en razón (según lo que ella pensaba, claro) - sólo procuro que no sea demasiado tarde cuando se den cuenta de su error - depositó la bandeja, que mantenía en el aire con un hechizo de levitación, sobre la única porción despejada del escritorio y desanduvo el camino hacia la puerta.

- Deberíamos ser nosotros quienes digan eso - reprochó Ron, sin atreverse a mirar a su madre al decírselo. La mujer, que estaba sólo a dos pasos de salir del dormitorio, se paró en seco y volteó para dirigirse hacia sus tres hijos.

- Tengan cuidado con lo que me dicen y con cómo me lo dicen - les advirtió con aquel tono severo tan poco habitual en ella - No olviden que sigo siendo su madre, me deben todo el respeto que me merezco…- dicho esto, cubrió el espacio hacia el exterior y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Ron dejó escapar una especie de gruñido, molesto. El rostro de George reflejaba claro fastidio.

- Ella ya no es nuestra madre - dijo Ginny en un tono bajo, suave y algo compungido. Harry, a su lado, le rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

- Cariño, ella… ha cambiado en algunos aspectos, pero no es su culpa. En el fondo sigue siendo la misma persona.

Y, de hecho, así era. El alma de la señora Weasley seguía siendo la misma, tan pura, cariñosa, fresca…, sólo que en ese momento estaba presa tras las rejas de algún maleficio.

- Sí, lo sé… - respondió Ginny con pena. Le causaba un tremendo pesar en su interior el ver a su madre así, tan… cambiada, tan cegada y dominada por la asquerosa Mortífaga. Extrañaba a su verdadera madre, con la que se podía bromear y charlar, sin tener que ser precavidos en no mencionar a Megera, porque era cuando lo hacían, cuando las cosas se iban completamente fuera de control. El pecoso y colorado rostro de la mujer se tensaba de pronto, su sonrisa se curvaba con las comisuras hacia abajo, sus ojos dejaban de brillar con felicidad y su voz se volvía grave y sombría al reprenderlos por sus palabras. Entonces risas, bromas y juegos se terminaban, la mujer les gritaba enojada y todos terminaban afligidos y enojados.

- Debemos terminar con todo esto lo más pronto posible - dijo George con determinación - y debemos encontrar la forma de sacar a Ron y a nuestra madre de esta situación.

Nada ocurrió durante el día que fuera digno de observación de los cuatro jóvenes, ni de mi mención. Sin embargo, los hechos se dieron durante la noche, en el momento en que ninguno lo habría esperado y del modo en que ninguno hubiera imaginado…

Luego de haber almorzado y de haber tenido un nuevo informe del señor Weasley sobre los desastres que alteraban la calma de la ciudad y los alrededores, sobre los que, de ser así no se enterarían jamás, por mantenerse alejados de _El profeta, _y la televisión y noticias_ muggles_;los cuatro juntaron y lavaron la vajilla y cubiertos sucios y, tras aquello, volvieron a subir al dormitorio de George para echar un último vistazo antes de irse a la cama. Pero, la casa vecina estaba completamente a oscuras, ni una las habitaciones estaba iluminada y, a través de sus ventanas no se veía más que la negra oscuridad, que parecía ocultar un gran secreto tras su inquietante profundidad. Supusieron que la maliciosa rubia ya estaría durmiendo, pero, de todos modos, dejaron que un par de orejas extensibles les confirmaran aquella teoría.

- Genial - dijo George de mal humor mientras enrollaba las orejas alrededor de su mano, luego de haber oído el lento y acompasado respirar de la chica, que les comprobaba que estaba profundamente dormida, - Otro día echado al bote de basura, sin poder hacer nada para enterarnos qué intenta hacer esta rata.

Harry lo miró, estaba realmente enojado. Y, de hecho, él también lo estaba, todos lo estaban, George, Ron, Ginny y él. El tiempo estaba pasándoseles demasiado rápido, los días corrían como en una carrera de obstáculos, sorteándolos todos, y dejándolos a ellos rezagados sin poder hacerlo; se les escapaba como finas partículas de arena de entre los dedos antes de que pudieran percatarse de ello. Les quedaba apenas poco más de un mes hasta tener que regresar a Howarts y aún no sabían qué harían para lograr su misión de acabar con los Mortífagos y poder pasar el transcurso de aquel nuevo año en paz. Hacía ya semanas que Megera había aparecido en sus vidas para causarles problemas, y aún no sabían qué era lo que realmente quería, problemas, problemas más problemas y ni una sola precaria solución. Además, ni siquiera sabían todavía, si lo visto por Ginny en su sueño era realmente una predicción. Eso traía, además, muy preocupada a la colorada, que se retorcía las neuronas tratando de encontrar en su mente algo que le explicara el origen de aquella visión, pero nada había entre los recovecos de su cerebro que pudiera ayudarla a resolver aquella inquietud y eso la ponía aún más inquieta. Había hablado del tema con su novio una y otra vez, pero Harry tampoco sabía cómo explicar aquello, y se mostraba igual de preocupado que ella, y más aún, cuando con el transcurso de los días y el paso de más noches, la pelirroja no volvía a experimentar ninguna pesadilla como la primera. Hermione, que seguía siendo mantenida al tanto de cada suceso mediante los escritos de su amiga, también expresaba su intranquilidad y se pasaba las solitarias tardes en su casa escudriñando libros y más libros en busca de algo que sirviera de ayuda para sus amigos. Trató, por los síntomas que la pequeña de los Weasley le había descrito, de identificar la poción o maleficio de cuyos efectos eran víctimas Molly y su novio Ron, pero nada encontró que se le pareciera; por un momento había pensado en _Amortentia_ (Ginny, a pesar de los ruegos de su hermano, y de la promesa que ella misma le había hecho de no contar nada, había relatado, aunque muy por arriba, la actitud de Ron, y con más detalle, la de su madre), pero luego se dio cuenta de que no cuadraba del todo, además, no conocía de nada que pudiera tener efectos diferentes dependiendo de la persona sobre la que se aplicara… La castaña estaba molesta en adición, por tener que mantenerse lejos de los chicos (el Ministro insistía en que era más seguro que permaneciera con sus padres), deseaba poder estar con ellos para serles de más utilidad en la cuestión, no se sentía para nada útil teniendo que limitarse a escribir y a recibir cartas y eso la perturbaba sobremanera, provocándole más que a menudo un horrible y pesado malhumor del que caían víctimas sus padres tan pronto como regresaban del trabajo luego de haberla dejado sola durante el día entero.

- Por lo menos podemos estar seguros de que no será igual mañana - repuso Harry tratando de sacar algo de optimismo de donde no tenía - Si el hombre vendrá en dos días, entonces mañana es el último día que le queda para ponerse en acción…

- ¿y qué tal si ya actuó? ¿Qué tal si nos estamos equivocando y lo que busca nada tiene que ver con nosotros? - inquirió Ron algo esperanzado.

- Anda, Ron - le respondió su hermana - es evidente que sí nos involucra aquello que quiere…

- Es cierto, Ron ¿no ves cómo todo encaja? Se instaló junto a nuestra casa, se empeñó en ganarse el cariño de mamá y los hechizó a ella y a ti... - apoyó George a su hermana.

Tras desearse las buenas noches, cada uno regresó a su dormitorio (Ginny luego salió por la puerta ventana para ir a acostarse junto al pelinegro), se recostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir, con el único consuelo de descubrir, al siguiente día, los planes de Megera y poder atraparla _in fraganti._

Ronald Weasley daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, yendo de un lado hacia el otro. Se colocaba sobre su lado izquierdo, luego, cansado de esa posición, giraba para quedar boca arriba y luego volvía a moverse, posándose sobre cada uno de sus lados, formando una vuelta completa sobre el colchón, enredándose en el revoltijo de sábanas. Estaba inquieto, pero desconocía el motivo de esa inquietud.

De repente, sintió un débil chasquido en la habitación y sintió, a continuación, cómo el colchón sobre el que él mismo estaba recostado, se hundía levemente a uno de sus lados, producto de algún peso cuya fuente desconocía que se había depositado junto a él. Una mano, de delgados dedos suaves y cálidos, se posó sobre su hombro. El muchacho volteó la cabeza hacia el lado del colchón hundido, de la mano que lo acariciaba y abrió los ojos. Aquel acto fue su perdición, si no habría hecho, nada de lo que ocurrió a continuación hubiese sucedido. Al abrirse, los ojos del perturbado muchacho sen encontraron, horrorizados, con la paralizantemente perfecta figura de Megera, sentada junto a él al borde de su cama. La chica lucía más cautivadora que nunca. Llevaba su abundante y larga cabellera dorada suelta, cayendo sobre su espalda y dejando su largo y fino cuello y sus cuadrados hombros completamente al descubierto; vestía un exageradamente corto camisón, rojo, de algo parecido a la gasa, que poseía una increíble transparencia y dejaba ver claramente su provocativa ropa interior de encaje negro, que la hacía ver increíblemente sexy y deseable y nada dejaba para la imaginación del muchacho pelirrojo. Preso del pánico, Ron cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía que si la miraba, volvería a caer en su hechizo y eso era lo que menos deseaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya la había mirado y se había deslumbrado con su imagen y entonces comenzó a sentir una vez más, cómo cada parte de su cuerpo parecía aflojársele, y cómo el control sobre sí mismo rehuía a sus manos, a sus sentidos que poco a poco también fue perdiéndolos. Perdió todo sentido de ubicación, perdió la noción del tiempo, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su mente, sus deseos, estaban ahora enfocados sólo en la "magistral" figura que tenía ante él, sonriéndole seductoramente, con ojos anegados en lujuria y los labios levemente separados en una expresión de deseo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ronald? - le preguntó en un sensual susurro que hizo que a Ron se le erizara cada bello de su cuerpo, cuando el chico se irguió en su cama para, al fin rendido, poder observarla mejor - ¿Qué te tiene tan perturbado que te ha quitado el sueño?.

- N… no lo s…sé - se las arregló para decir, casi sin aliento.

- ¿Sabes? En mi casa tengo algo que puede ayudarte a relajarte ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo para que pueda dártelo?

Megera recorrió con la yema de sus dedos el torso desnudo del muchacho, y él se sentía enloquecer cada vez más con cada roce, con cada caricia, que le ponía la piel de gallina, le agitaba la respiración y le aceleraba el ritmo de su corazón. Aquella invitación le llenó la mente de imágenes, imaginó e imaginó lo que podría llegar a pasar en la casa vecina, yeso lo llevó al borde del éxtasis a tal punto que ni siquiera tartamudeó al responderle.

- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Quiero ir contigo! Llévame, a tu casa o a donde sea, llévame contigo.

- ¡Shh! - le susurró la rubia acercándose a él peligrosamente y colocándole uno de sus delicados dedos sobre los labios - Si te oyen, se enterarán de esto y no te dejarán venir, y eso no es lo que tú quieres ¿cierto? - Ron negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, aterrorizado ante la idea de no poder acompañar a su vecina.

- Ven, ponte de pie - le ordenó la muchacha al tiempo que ella también lo hacía. Ron obedeció y se paró junto a ella. La muchacha lo abrazó con fuerza y giró sobre sí misma. Tan perdido estaba el Weasley en la belleza de la chica, tan preso tras las rejas de su hechizo, que ni siquiera sintió el mareo ni la sensación de vacío que solía producirse al realizar desaparición. Y mucho menos se dio cuenta de que estaban desapareciéndose y que eso se suponía imposible dentro de la casa, teniendo en cuenta todos los encantamientos protectores con que la construcción había sido guarecida.

La habitación se desvaneció ante sus ojos. El colorado no entendía que estaba pasando, ni tampoco le importó, estaba como atontado bajo el poder de aquella perversa Mortífaga. Durante un instante menor a un segundo, se sumieron en la más profunda y succionadora oscuridad y luego, volvió a hacerse la luz.

Se encontraban ahora en la casa de la chica, en el living, más precisamente. La chica se separó de él y Ron la miró haciéndole puchero, implorándole con los ojos que no lo soltara y ella sonrió divertida. El chico estaba completamente perdido en un laberinto de emociones, y estaba enteramente bajo el dominio de la malévola muchacha, no era conciente de quién era él o de qué debía hacer, no era conciente de donde estaba o de qué hora era, lo único de lo que estaba plenamente conciente era de quién lo acompañaba. El colorado lucía como un zombi, parado, inmóvil, con los músculos tiesos, por más flojos que los sintiera, con una expresión irreconocible en el rostro y la mente completamente inactiva; sólo podía estar allí, frente a Megera y observarla, y sentirse desfallecer de deseo por ella. Sí, la deseaba, la deseaba como un ciego desea ver, como un inválido desea correr, como un mudo desea cantar… No, no la desea de ese modo, la deseaba incluso más.

- ¿Qué es eso que tienes para mi? - preguntó con algo de dificultad por la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca, con un hilo de temblorosa voz, recordando de repente qué era lo que lo había llevado hasta allí.

- ¿Lo quieres ahora? - la chica habló con voz suave, casi como en susurro, aunque no era necesario porque estaban completamente solos, sus labios formaron una seductora media sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con un destello en el que se mezclaban la lujuria y la maldad, que, por supuesto, el ensimismado muchacho no advirtió.

- ¡Sí, sí, ahora! - respondió el muchacho con ansiedad, pero volviendo a hablar con voz temblorosa, aunque esta vez por la emoción. Millones de ilusiones recorrían su mente, imaginando qué sería aquello que la despampanante muchacha de cabellos dorados tenía para darle y esperando lo mejor. Imaginó que lo acariciaría, lo tocaría con sus dedos de ángel, lo besaría, o incluso más. Se perdió en aquellos pensamientos, esperanzado.

- Pues bien, si ahora lo quieres, ahora lo tendrás - En su interior, Megera reía con divertida satisfacción. Regocijada por el rostro del muchacho que tenía ante sí, y suponiendo, por sus ojos desorbitados y su boca entreabierta, deformada en una expresión bobalicona, qué era lo que se le pasaba por la mente. Estaba logrando lo que buscaba, si conseguía ilusionarlo desde el comienzo, luego le sería más fácil obtener lo que realmente deseaba.

Entonces la chica le dio la espalda al joven Weasley y desapareció por una puerta que se abría a su derecha. Ron la miró alejarse, desconcertado, queriendo gritarle y rogarle que no se fuera, que no lo dejara, que se quedara con él, que ya no necesitaba nada para sentirse mejor, pero no fue capaz de eso. En menos de lo que dura un pestañeo, la Mortífaga ya estaba de regreso en el living, junto a él, trayendo una bandeja entre sus manos, con un plato rebosante de galletas, _sus_ galletas, y un gran vaso de leche tibia.

- Ten, esto te ayudará a relajarte - Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa enana rodeada por un sofá de dos cuerpos, y dos pequeños sillones de uno solo. Luego, se acercó al pelirrojo y, colocándole una mano sobre el pecho, lo empujó levemente hacia atrás, para que cayera sentado sobre el sofá que tenía detrás. Se sentó a su lado, de frente a él y lo animó a comer las galletas y beber la leche.

Lo miró, lo observó, lo escudriñó, y lo analizó con su mirada, y fue apreciando, de a poco, los casi imperceptibles cambios que se iban produciendo en las expresiones del muchacho con cada bocado, con cada sorbo. Por más imposible que pareciera, su cuerpo pareció aflojarse aún más, su mente, perderse aún más, y para cuando el vaso de leche estuvo vació y el plato de galletas libre hasta de las migajas, el muchacho parecía ser otra persona, o tal vez, ni siquiera una persona… y entonces Megera comenzó con su maniobra.

Se acercó a Ron, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron uno en contacto del otro, y comenzó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, a recorrer con su lengua de serpiente el laberinto de la misma, provocando que débiles gemidos de placer escaparan a los labios del chico. Descendió hasta su cuello, y lo cubrió de besos, y de nuevo actuó con su lengua. Pero no usó sus manos, aún no era el momento, debía hacer que el chico se retorciera de deseo, para que cuando llegara el momento cayera rendido a sus pies.

Ron sentía el cosquilleo de la lengua de Megera en los ensortijados laberintos de su oreja, en su cuello, sus besos, sus chupones, y esperaba, impaciente, deseaba, que llegara más allá, que le quitara la ropa, que se quitara la ropa y que llegara más allá, que lo condujera al éxtasis y al frenesí, que lo llevara a locura. Pero la muchacha ni siquiera lo tocaba, sólo se limitaba a su cuello y a su oreja…

La Mortífaga advirtió la desesperación de su víctima, su urgencia, su deseo, su entrega y supo que era el momento. Retiró su boca de su cuello, y de a poco fue despegando su cuerpo del suyo, hasta separarse completamente. Se puso de pie, el pelirrojo la miró desconcertado, sin entender qué pasaba, por qué se separaba, por qué dejaba de besarlo. Se paró frente al chico, corriendo hacia atrás la mesa enana, y se llevó, seductora, las manos a los hombros, cada una a un hombro. Posó con delicadeza y sin abandonar la sensualidad, sus largos dedos sobre los breteles de su camisón y los corrió suave y delicadamente hacia el acantilado de sus hombros. La gasa cayó al suelo, en un vuelo de transparencia carmesí, delicada y elegante, bailando un vals prohibido hasta caer, en un lago de deseo, sobre la madera lustrada del piso; dejando el escultural cuerpo de la chica semidesnudo, sólo protegido por sus ropas íntimas de encaje negro. Se acercó de nuevo hacia Ron, pero sin entregarse todavía a su tarea. Las piernas del muchacho se separaron automáticamente, como si tuvieran su propio mecanismo, obligadas por la fuerza del deseo y la excitación, y Megera se colocó entre ellas, pero sin llegar a hacer contacto con el joven Weasley, sin llegar a tocarlo con ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Se inclinó hacia él, hacia su cuerpo paralizado, se apoyó con sus manos sobre el respaldo del sofá, colocando una a cada lado de la cabeza de Ron, pero sin tocarlo, haciéndolo arder de deseo. Entonces se inclinó más, inclinó su cabeza a la de él, su boca a la de él, más y más cerca, hasta que cada uno respiró del aliento del otro, y entonces lo besó. Sus rojos y brillantes labios se posaron sobre los del chico, y, a continuación, su lengua irrumpió con brusquedad en la boca del muchacho. En un principio, Ron se quedó paralizado, por la sorpresa y la excitación, pero luego reaccionó, y comenzó a responder al beso. Cuando Ron ya estaba del todo recuperado de su parálisis y devolvía el beso de la Mortífaga con atemorizante efusividad, la muchacha volvió a separase de él, volviendo a dejarlo perturbado y sin entender por qué lo hacía, pero luego se alegró de que lo hubiera hecho.

La muchacha volvió erguirse y, de pie entre las piernas de Ron, frente a él, mirándolo directo a los ojos, se llevó las manos hacia la espalda y con provocativa lentitud, desabrochó su sostén. Llevándose nuevamente las manos hacia los hombros y tomándolo por los breteles, se lo quitó y lo dejó caer.

Al ver el encaje negro abandonando la tostada y sedosa piel de la perfecta muchacha, la mandíbula del colorado se aflojó por completo y cayó de repente, dejando su rostro transformado en una expresión completamente extraña. El chico la observó sin poder creer lo que ocurría ente sus ojos. Megera desnudándose frente a él, _para_ él. Observó sus senos, ahora desnudos, redondos y perfectos, de la blancura característica de la piel en las partes íntimas, y el deseo lo agobió aún más. Separó aún más sus piernas, resistiendo la tardanza de la muchacha para entregarse a él.

La chica sonrió, la víbora estaba lista para atacar a su presa, para saciar su hambre y conseguir su premio. A continuación, se quitó la diminuta bombacha, con la misma parsimonia con que se había sacado el brasier y la dejó caer también al piso. La prenda fue a caer sobre la anterior, en un pequeño bulto de ardiente encaje negro.

Así como estaba, completamente desnuda, del mismo modo en que había llegado al mundo, volvió a acercarse a su víctima. Se colocó sobre Ron, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sobre su vientre, sobre su intimidad, y el chico se sobresaltó al sentir ese contacto y se quedó duro como una roca, nuevamente paralizado. Megera tomó ambos manos del muchacho, prisionero bajo su peso, y colocó cada una de ellas sobre cada uno de sus senos, haciendo que los ojos del chico se abrieran como platos y se le dificultara respirar con normalidad. Así, las manos de la rubia condujeron, con satisfacción, a las del pelirrojo por todo su cuerpo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojo, los ropajes del pelirrojo se habían esfumado por completo, y el muchacho se hallaba ahora, desnudo bajo el cuerpo también desnudo de su objeto de deseo (al menos estando bajo su hechizo). Megera actuó. Se colocó sobre su intimidad e hizo de lo suyo. Pero nada hizo Ron, en parte porque estaba tan sorprendido que no podía siquiera moverse, y en parte porque, a pesar de lo mucho que había estado deseando que la muchacha concretara al fin, nada sintió cuando ella lo hizo. El muchacho sólo estaba allí, despatarrado sobre el sofá, con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación y el rostro extrañamente desencajado, permitiendo que la muchacha hiciera lo que se le antojase con él, su cuerpo, con su persona. Él sólo se limitó a sentir placer y satisfacción y nada más que eso. Aquel acto era insignificante para él, de repente, toda la importancia que le había dado se había esfumado, llevándose también el deseo consigo; apenas era conciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque no le importaba y además, aún presa del hechizo de la Mortífaga, no podía pensar, ni siquiera darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, y por ende, no podía pensar en una manera de zafarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos, porque la escena no se prolongó demasiado (afortunadamente para Ron, que no entendía ni medio de lo que estaba ocurriendo), Megera volvió a separarse de él, "desmontó" y se sentó a su lado, recostándose sobre sus desnudos pectorales.

- _Ronnie _- empezó, con esa voz empalagosa y chorreante de falsedad.

- ¿Qué ocurre, _hermosa_? - le preguntó con voz temblorosa, pero volviendo repentinamente en sí (dentro de lo posible dada su condición), volviendo a sentirse poderosamente atraído por su vecina.

- Si yo te pidiese que hicieses algo por mi, ¿Lo harías?

- Por su puesto que lo haría, haría cualquier cosa por ti - el muchacho respondió rápido y sin dudar.

- Y si yo te pidiese que me contases algo, hasta tu más profundo secreto, incluso los secretos de otros, ¿Lo harías?

- Por supuesto que sí, te confiaría hasta el más secreto de los secretos - una vez más, el muchacho respondió rápido y sin dudar.

La perversa rubia dejó escapar a sus labios una maliciosa sonrisa de triunfo. Bajo su poder, el chico estaba completamente dispuesto a lo que fuere por ella, no fallaría en obtener lo que buscaba.

- Entonces querido Ronald, si me confiarías cualquier cosa, sin importar lo que sea, dime algo… Dime qué debo hacer para destruir a Harry Potter, anda, dime cómo hacerlo - ¡Estaba a punto de conseguirlo!

- Bueno, en realidad…- comenzó el muchacho sin siquiera darse cuenta de qué era lo que se le estaba pidiendo, ni qué iba a responder.

- En realidad ¿Qué? Anda, dilo, dilo de una vez - estando tan cerca de la verdad, no podía esperar ni un segundo más para conocerla.

- Bueno, pues, que Harry no puede ser vencido.

- ¡¿Cómo que no puede ser vencido?! - Megera estalló en ira, pero trató de serenarse e intentó una vez más, volviendo a su falso tono - ¿Qué quieres decir, Ronnie, cariño?

- Eso mismo, Harry Potter no puede ser vencido - repitió Ron, sin siquiera imaginar la magnitud de lo que estaba confesando.

- Pero ¿Por qué? - preguntó desconcertada, sintiendo que el alma se le caía a los pies - él no puede ser… invencible.

- Pues, lo es. Harry es el Señor de la Muerte - la muchacha lo miró sin comprender y Ron explicó - es el poseedor de las Reliquias de la Muerte, son tres objetos que hacen invulnerable a quien los posea.

- Pero, ¿Qué estás diciendo? - la chica estaba fuera de sí. Tanto "trabajo" para conseguir la manera de eliminar a Harry Potter y resultaba ser que no existía tal cosa, que no había ninguna forma de matarlo ¿Qué dirían los suyos? ¿Cómo reaccionarían ante aquella noticia? Trató de tranquilizarse. - Anda Ronnie, dime - continuó, recuperando la calma - debe haber algún modo, algún hechizo o poción, algo que yo pueda hacer para matarlo.

- No, no lo hay… lo siento _amor_ - se interrumpió, una idea acababa de llegarle a la mente - A no ser que… Creo… sí, tal vez funcionaría…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué? - se impacientó, recuperando la esperanza.

- Bueno, creo que si lograras hurtarle aunque fuese sólo una de las Reliquias, tal vez luego podrías vencerlo - El corazón de la chica latió con fuerza, alimentado por aquella nueva posibilidad de concretar sus planes, los planes de su gente, después de todo, tal vez no tendría que preocuparse por la que pudieran hacerle.

- Y dime Ronald ¿Qué son esas Reliquias?

- Bueno, una es una varita, otra es una piedra y la otra es una capa, una capa mágica… Estoy cansado, me duele la cabeza ¿Podemos terminar con esto ya? - el muchacho comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal, abatido y mareado, enormemente confundido.

- Lo siento, Ronnie, no quise molestarte. Gracias por tu ayuda cariño, has hecho un buen trabajo.

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Ahora sí, capítulo terminado. Espero que les haya gustado! XD_

_**Anilec: **__Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que sigues ahí, pensé que me habías abandonado… jejeje!_

_**Samara:**__ Lo mismo, gracias por el review y por seguir siguiendo mi historia! Gracias por haberte pasado por mi fotolog, yo pasé por el tuyo, pero el GB está cerrado… _

_En fin, gracias a todos los lectores!!!! Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo sin tantas demoras, pero no prometo nada, estoy en época de integradores :$...._

_Besosss a todos!_

___________________________________________________________________*Ginny!*_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hola a todos! Bueno, como siempre, debo disculparme por tanta demora, aunque esta vez, fue diferente, m excedí de más… De verdad LO SIENTO. De todos modos, yo les había explicado que me iba a tardar por los exámenes integradores, pero no pensé que iba a ser tanto! Lo bueno es que me fue bien en todos. Me saqué 8 en matemática, Historia y Química y 9,50 en Lengua y Literatura; y ya terminé las clases, hace algunos días, y no me llevé ninguna materia, asía que espero poder escribir más ahora._

_Bueno, este capítulo lo modifiqué un poco bastante de lo que era el manuscrito original, lo cierto es que no me había quedado conforme con lo que había escrito antes, así que lo hice casi íntegramente de nuevo._

_Sólo les anticipo que en este capítulo está lo que sé que varios querían leer, porque me preguntaron por Chat si iba a pasar y cuándo iba a pasar, y yo no le dije nada a nadie excepto a Flor, que le dije "esperá hasta el capítulo 60 y vas a ver" ¿Te acordás? Jaja!_

_En fin, ya no los molesto más, y los dejo leer en paz__._

**60**

**Regalos de cumpleaños**

**(Capítulo 24)**

Los días pasaron lenta y, al mismo tiempo, rápidamente en la casa de Londres, y el 31 de Julio tomó a los Weasley y al mismo Harry por sorpresa.

Desde su llegada al nuevo hogar, los chicos, habían estado tan enfrascados en las averiguaciones sobre Megera, que ninguno se había percatado de qué fecha se les venía encima; el señor Weasley tenía tanto de qué ocuparse en el Ministerio, con lo que los Mortífagos fugitivos provocaban, que no tenía lugar en la mente para nada más; y en cuanto a la señora Weasley, sólo podía pensar en cumplir con los quehaceres domésticos y huir a la casa colindante en cuanto se desocupara un segundo, o al menos eso parecía. La mujer, sí había caído en la cuenta de qué fecha se aproximaba, por más perdida que estuviese en lo que a Megera respectase, su familia, seguía siendo su familia, y Harry, era para ella como uno más de sus hijos; claro estaba, mientras no se metieran con su nueva amiga (ocasiones en las cuales, no importaba si familia o lo que fueren, les declaraba la guerra defendiendo a la muchacha de cabellos dorados con uñas y dientes)

Ginny había sido otra excepción, por supuesto, por más distraída o ajetreada que estuviese con otros temas, no podía pasar por alto el decimoctavo cumpleaños de su novio.

La pequeña de los Weasley había comenzado a pensar en el cumpleaños de pelinegro incluso antes de que se mudaran a Londres, desde el momento en que, sin siquiera buscarlo, había hallado un regalo perfecto para el chico. Quería darle algo que fuera especial, hermoso, y que por nada del mundo lo dejara olvidarse de ella, algo que sirviera como de alguna especie conexión entre ellos y lo que halló, como por casualidad, era exactamente eso. Lo vio, sólo al pasar, en una vidriera del Callejón Diagon en su última visita, y apenas sus ojos se posaron sobre él, había sabido que eso estaba destinado a ser su regalo para Harry. Por supuesto, estando acompañada por el chico, no había podido comprarlo en esa ocasión, pero había escrito a la tienda en cuanto hubo llegado a su casa, y en sólo cuestión de días, una lechuza había entrado, en la mañana, por la ventana de su dormitorio en La Madriguera trayendo consigo un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel madera. Desde entonces, la cajita perfectamente envuelta que guardaba en su mesa de noche, no le había dado lugar a amnesias en cuanto al cumpleaños de su novio.

Por su lado, la señora Weasley, a espaldas de Harry, había organizado un almuerzo de celebración, como solía hacer para las ocasiones especiales. Había comenzado días atrás con las invitaciones y demás planes, y para cuando llegó la fecha, ya todo estaba puesto sobre rieles.

Los chicos se levantaron temprano esa mañana, Molly así se los había pedido, ya que necesitaba ayuda para terminar con los últimos detalles de la comida. De todos modos, lo hicieron sin objeción alguna, ansiosos por la próxima celebración, una ocasión perfecta para aliviar las tensiones sembradas durante tantos días a la expectativa sobre los actos de la vecina, pero, por supuesto, sin relajarse demasiado, ya que estaban en la fecha clave, en la que de seguro, volvería a presentarse el visitante de noches atrás.

La primera en levantarse fue quien más feliz y llena de expectativas estaba con la ocasión, nada más y nada menos que la pequeña de los Weasley. Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, la chica salió de la cama y se vistió con un mini short de jean y una sencilla musculosa blanca, lo primero que encontró a mano; abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche, y extrajo una pequeña cajita cuadrada, envuelta en luminoso papel plateado y adornada con un elegante moño azul. Observó el estuche y sonrió, satisfecha con su regalo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta ventana, salió al balcón. Afuera el sol brillaba como si fuesen las tres de la tarde en lugar de las ocho de la mañana, y el calor del verano era agobiante; observó por un momento el límpido cielo celeste, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, sintió cómo el aire cálido de la mañana de llenaba los pulmones, mientras el alegre y melodioso cantar de las aves le llenaba, a su vez, los oídos. Volvió a sonreír, aquella mañana se sentía especialmente feliz. Volvió a abrir los ojos y finalmente recorrió los pocos pasos que restaban para llegar a la puerta ventana del dormitorio de su novio. Entró.

Tumbado sobre la cama y cubierto con las sábanas hasta por debajo de los hombros, Harry aún dormía. Era temprano, Ginny lo sabía, pero estaba realmente impaciente por darle al fin el regalo que había estado guardando en su mesa de luz por semanas; y por supuesto, también la otra parte del obsequio… La pelirroja se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde; plantó con dulzura un suave beso en los labios de su novio, para despertarlo con la mejor de las maneras en el día de su cumpleaños. Los labios del chico se movieron bajo los suyos, respondiendo a aquel beso, y entonces, luego de un momento, Ginny, volvió a incorporarse, separándose de él. El pelinegro continuó sin abrir los ojos.

- Aún no estoy despierto – anunció en un susurro.

Ginny sonrió para sí y volvió a inclinarse sobre el muchacho, para besarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez con más intensidad y por un momento más prolongado.

- Ahora sí – Anunció Harry, luego de que la chica se hubiera incorporado nuevamente.

Se desperezó y tanteó con su mano sobre la mesa de noche para tomar sus anteojos, se los calzó, y abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarlos a la claridad del día que irrumpía en la habitación a través de la ventana abierta, antes de enfocar la figura de su novia en su ángulo de visión.

- Hola – dijo suavemente, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Hola, amor – respondió la colorada con otra – Feliz cumpleaños.

- De seguro será feliz, luego de haberme despertado con un beso de tus labios – se irguió, sentándose en la cama y acercándose a ella para acariciarle la mejilla con la yema de los dedos, antes de besarla nuevamente.

- Sabía que te gustaría – La pequeña de los Weasley sonreía feliz ¿Quién hubiese dicho, un año atrás, cuando ella, sin saber qué regalarle al chico por su cumpleaños le había obsequiado un beso, que ahora se encontraría siendo su novia y sin tener que esconderse de nadie para hacer lo que entonces había hecho con tanta precaución? – Tengo algo para ti – Extendió el brazo hacia él, ofreciéndole la cajita envuelta en papel plateado.

Harry la observó un momento, con un gesto de desaprobación en los ojos.

- Ginny, amor, sabes que debiste haberme comprado nada – le dijo sosteniendo la mirada, sin tomar aún el obsequio – sabes que con tenerte conmigo es más que suficiente.

- Pero a mi no me parece que sea suficiente – sonrió, y luego agitó insistente la cajita frente a los ojos del chico, apremiándolo – Anda, tómalo, de verdad quiero dártelo y además, no puedes rechazar mi obsequio, es de mala educación rechazar un regalo… o no te daré el siguiente – esbozó una sonrisa pícara que hizo que a Harry le diera un vuelco el corazón, entonces lo tomaría.

- Entonces lo tomaré – cedió – pero sólo porque no quiero perderme lo que vendrá luego – Ginny sonrió radiante, y también él lo hizo; tomó la cajita que su novia le tendía.

El paquete era apenas unos centímetros más pequeño que su mano, y tenía el alto del ancho de un dedo. El muchacho jaló de uno de los listones que se desprendían con elegancia del perfecto moño azul que coronaba la pequeña caja y éste se desarmó. Bajo la ansiosa mirada de su novia, el chico retiró la cinta de alrededor de la caja y luego, desgarró el envoltorio, para encontrarse con una delicada y sobria cajita color negro mate en sus manos. Levantó la mirada hacia la colorada sentada junto a él, y vio la impaciencia en sus ojos. Sonrió. Con cuidado, retiró la tapa, y no pudo contener una expresión de asombro en cuanto vio lo que guardaba en su interior.

Era una piedra, una piedra ovalada de unos dos centímetros, de color verde, verde como el jade, como sus ojos. La piedra estaba engarzada en un óvalo, del mismo tamaño, de plata, dejando un fino borde a modo de marco en torno a la joya; y de la piedra, prendía una larga cadena, del grosor de una lombriz pequeña, también de plata. La piedra era realmente asombrosa, parecía emitir una luz propia.

- Ginny, es hermoso – dijo el muchacho casi sin aliento. Extrajo la cadena del estuche y se la acercó a los ojos para observar mejor la piedra. Se sorprendió al descubrir en su interior, millones de volutas, como microscópicas estrellas, que se arremolinaban, formando un torbellino de colores brillantes, como una constelación en el universo verde del jade, como una ilusión – Gracias amor, muchas gracias – Ginny sonrió, feliz, por el efecto que su regalo había surtido, aún mejor de lo que hubiese esperado. Harry se veía realmente impresionado. -… Pero, cariño, esto debió de haberte costado mucho dinero… - la miró con preocupación.

- No importa cuanto haya costado, por ti podría dar cada una de mis monedas y aún así, no sería suficiente… Ábrelo, es una especie de relicario – lo instó luego.

Harry hizo girar la piedra entre sus dedos, mientras la examinaba en busca de la abertura, y pudo ver con claridad la rendija en la que se unía las dos caras del relicario en el marco de plata. Hincó una uña en la ranura y las dos partes se separaron con un débil "_Clic", _lo abrió para observar su interior, pero, sin embargo, la medalla no contenía nada dentro.El muchacho miró a su novia sin comprender. Ella seguía sonriendo.

- Colócatelo al cuello – le ordenó la muchacha. Él obedeció – Ahora vuelve a observarlo y dime qué ves.

Harry obedeció, se pasó la cadena por la cabeza y se estremeció al sentir que la piedra vibraba al entrar en contacto con su pecho desnudo, parecía emitir una fuerza propia, como una especie de magnetismo. Waw! Eso era realmente extraño. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia las caras interiores del relicario y volvió a sorprenderse. La viva imagen de Ginny le sonreía desde una de ellas. Miró a la muchacha (la de carne y hueso) con la boca abierta por el asombro.

Es… increíble.

Lo sé – respondió la chica con fascinación – aún no termino de comprender el modo en que funciona, pero puedo suponer que el rostro de la persona que amas aparece en cuanto te la colocas, tú rostro apareció cuando yo lo hice…

Gracias amor, es grandioso, me encanta – el muchacho tomó a su novia suavemente por el rostro y la acercó hacia sí, para besarla enérgicamente. La colorada se deslizó en la cama para acercarse más al cuerpo de su novio, y entonces lo abrazó con fuerza, presionando con sus manos en su desnuda y tibia espalda. Se miraron a los ojos, y cada uno pudo su rostro reflejado en las negras pupilas del otro.

Ginny ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? – preguntó mirando la medalla que sostenía entre sus dedos, aún maravillado.

Sólo lo vi por casualidad en el Callejón Diagon, y se me antojó el regalo perfecto para ti. Me pareció que era perfecto para que te recordara lo mucho que significas para mí, lo mucho que te amo.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Ginny, te amo tanto… y eso nunca cambiará.- Volvió a besarla.

Creo que ya podemos pasar al próximo regalo – le dijo la chica, luego de haberlo observado un momento con esa sonrisa pícara que a Harry tanto le gustaba.

Ah, ¿Si? Y dime ¿Qué clase de regalo es el siguiente? – preguntó Harry adivinándole el juego y haciéndose también jugador.

¿De verdad lo quieres? Porque podría no dártelo…No me ofendo si no lo quiere señor Potter, puedo no dárselo – La colorada lo miraba con ojos y sonrisa lasciva, mientras se movía para quedar acomodada a horcajadas sobre su novio.

Lo siento señorita Weasley, pero una dama me enseñó hace tiempo que no es de buena educación rechazar los obsequios, así que o tomaré…Aunque conste que lo hago con mucho pesar – agregó con sarcasmo.

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas por la estúpida escena que acababan de improvisar, como si fueran dos actores sobre un escenario, y aquella habitación no fuera más que la escenografía dispuesta para realizar la obra.

Las risas cesaron y los dos jóvenes continuaron observándose por un momento, contemplándose, devorándose con los ojos, con las sonrisas aún dibujadas en sus rostros, idealizando lo que vendría a continuación, para luego, vencidos por el ansia y el deseo, comenzar a besarse con desmedida lujuria.

Ginny mordió con ímpetu los labios de su novio mientras le alborotaba el enredado cabello con los dedos. Harry recorrió su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras le besaba el cuello y la escasa porción de piel que dejaba al descubierto su recatado escote, haciéndola jadear de deseo, bajo las caricias y besos; hasta que, cansado de limitar sus labios a aquella escasa porción de piel, le retiró con frenesí la musculosa que le cubría el torso, impidiéndole llegar más allá. Un débil gemido escapó de la garganta de Ginny, cuando sintió los labios de su novio recorriendo las fronteras de su sostén, dando luego paso a su húmeda lengua. La chica lo empujó hacia atrás, hasta que Harry, quedando reclinado bajo ella, chocó contra el respaldo de la cama. Entonces la colorada comenzó a cubrirle el pecho con besos, tal y como antes había hecho él con ella. Harry le tomó ambas muñecas y las llevó hacia arriba, quedando las manos de la chica a la altura de su boca; el muchacho tatuó con besos cada centímetro de sus manos y luego, de sus brazos. Los labios de Ginny abandonaron el torso de su novio y ascendieron de regreso hasta su boca; en cuanto sintió los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos, Harry irrumpió con su revoltosa lengua dentro de la boca de la chica con suma desesperación, la chica le respondió, dejando que la suya también irrumpiera con brusquedad en la de él.

Se besaban, se saboreaban, se engullían el uno al otro con tal intensidad, con tanta pasión, que parecía que pronto comenzarían a sangrarles los labios, las lenguas, que se asfixiarían, por no querer separarse para tomar aire, pero a ellos eso no les importaba. Siguieron besándose, aumentando la intensidad, la pasión, a cada segundo, hasta que sentían que no podían más, y que de verdad iban a asfixiarse, y entonces se dejaban ir mutuamente por un segundo escaso, y luego volvían a fundirse, labio con labio, lengua con lengua, cuerpo contra cuerpo, las manos de Harry sobre la blanca y pecosa espalda de Ginny, presionándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo; y las manos de Ginny sobre la espalda de Harry, presionando aún con más fuerza que la que él empleaba, con los dedos flexionados, como zarpas de tigre, clavándole las uñas en la piel. Se besaban con furia, con frenesí, querían llegar más allá de los labios, más allá de las lenguas, querían llegarse hasta los huesos, y besárselos y saboreárselos, todos y cada uno; querían beber el elixir de pasión que corría como llamarada por sus vena, quemándolos de deseo por dentro. Ambos querían ir más allá, querían fundirse, cuerpo con cuerpo, vida con vida…

Ginny se separó de Harry un momento, para tomar un bocanada de aire, jadeaba, se sentía al borde del ahogo, su corazón latía a toda marcha, como siguiendo un ritmo de murga, con la rapidez con que corren los segundos, o aún más, con la rapidez con que se propagan las ondas sonoras, o las partículas de luz… sístole y diástole, sístole y diástole, contracción y dilatación… Sentía cómo el deseo le oprimía el pecho, el cerebro, cada porción, cada una de las partículas que formaban su cuerpo; quería saciarse, y sin detenerse a pensarlo ni siquiera un segundo, se llevó ambas manos a la espalda, mientras Harry la observaba con los ojos ocultos tras un velo de lujuria, y acariciaba su rostro con dedos suaves, pero ansiosos por recorrer las perfectas curvas de su novia. Ginny sostuvo el broche del sostén sobre sus dedos, jadeando de éxtasis y arqueando la espalda levemente hacia atrás, por la sensación que le provocaban los dedos índice y anular de su novio bajando con delicadeza desde sus labios hasta su vientre (donde la cintura del short le impidió seguir bajando); desabrochó el brasier, separando ambos extremos sueltos. Alcanzando el clímax, no pudo evitar soltar un débil gemido, Harry, un gruñido. El muchacho se inclinó más hacia ella dispuesto a arrancarle el sostén de encima lo antes posible, y entonces…

Tres golpes de nudillos resonaron acompasadamente en la madera de la puerta del dormitorio, evidentemente, había alguien al otro lado de la pared que deseaba entrar al dormitorio, lo que apenas dio tiempo a Harry a recordar que habían sido tan atropellados en su tarea como para haber olvidado echar cerrojo a la puerta. Se paralizó por completo en un espasmo de desesperación, pero sólo atinó a eso, porque ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para responder a quien había llamado, ni siquiera para volver a abrochar el sujetador de su novia o alcanzarle la remera que descansaba sobre el suelo. Quien esperaba al otro lado, abrió seguido de los golpes sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Harry, cielo… -

Sólo de reconocer aquella tan familiar voz, a los dos jóvenes, que continuaban inmóviles en la cama con todo reflejo desactivado, se les calló el alma a los pies. La voz dio paso a figura petiza y regordeta de la señora Weasley. La mujer había entrado buscando a Harry para consultarle algún pequeño detalle, pero se detuvo en seco, completamente paralizada en cuanto la puerta terminó abrirse y se encontró frente a aquella visión.

La señora Weasley lucía completamente horrorizad ante la visión que se extendía frente a sus ojos: Harry, a quien amaba tanto como a uno más de sus hijos, semi-recostado sobre su cama, con el torso desnudo y una gran piedra verde oscilando sobre su pecho, sólo vestido por sus pantalones de dormir, con las manos aferrando con firmeza la cintura de su novia; Ginny, su propia hija, su pequeña, que estaba sentada sobre el muchacho, sobre su ingle, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, con el delgado y perfecto cuerpo semidesnudo. Observó los brazos de la chica, flexionados hacia atrás, con las manos posadas sobre su sostén y sus dedos sosteniendo los extremos del broche. Lo que vio bajo las manos de su hija la aterró aún más, tenía ocho manchas rojas claramente grabadas en la piel, donde sabía que encajarían perfectamente los dedos de Harry, se marcaban como si hubieran sido grabados a fuego, con el fuego de la pasión, que, hasta su interrupción, había ardido en las entrañas de los chicos.

Molly Weasley no salía de su asombro, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca también abierta de par en par, debido a que la mandíbula se le había aflojado completamente al ver aquello, el rostro enteramente transformado por la sorpresa y el terror. ¿Cómo podía ser que Ginny, su dulce, pequeña e inocente niña se encontrara en esa situación? No podía creerlo, no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, aquella no podía se Ginny, aquel no podía ser Harry. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la esperanza de estar alucinando, y que, al abrirlos nuevamente, nada de eso estuviera allí, sólo Harry, durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama, y Ginny en el dormitorio contiguo, pero poca fe tenía en que eso sucediera; "Es sólo en sueño" se dijo " aún no he despertado, y esto no es más que una mala pasada de mi inconciencia" pero sabía que no era así, sabía que se había levantado hacía ya varias horas, y sabía que ya estaba más que despabilada. Sin embargo, a pesar de saber que nada cambiaría, no abrió los ojos, los mantuvo cerrados, porque, a pesar de haber asimilado lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado, la escena con la que se había encontrado al abrir la puerta, no quería volver a verla, y quería olvidar que la había visto, por lo que puso todo su empeño en ello, en olvidar.

Harry y Ginny se habían quedado inmóviles, como dos figuras (o, mejor dicho, una) talladas en piedra, sin saber cómo proceder al abrirse la puerta del dormitorio y la voz de la señora Weasley surgir desde detrás de ella. Ambos estaban rojos de pies a cabeza, rojos de vergüenza, por haber sido vistos por la mujer en aquella situación, rojos de ira, por haber sido interrumpidos en el mejor momento de su acto. Se sentían completamente embarazados ¿Cómo explicarían aquello ahora? Se reprendieron en el fuero interno, por no haber tomado la precaución que tomaban cada vez que lo hacían, la de cerrar la puerta principalmente, y la de el encantamiento _muffliato_, y el de_ impasibilidad, _pero ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso, ahora debían enfocarse en cómo salir del lío en que se habían metido.

Harry tomó el ensimismamiento de la señora Weasley, el que mantuviera los ojos cerrados, como la oportunidad para reaccionar al fin y moverse con la mayor rapidez que le permitieran sus músculos humanos. Se inclinó por un lado de la cama, hacia el piso y tomó la remera de Ginny. La muchacha, volvió a sujetarse el sostén, y luego tomó la remera que su novio le tendía para colocársela apresurándose lo más que pudo. Luego, al percatarse de la posición que guardaba, se puso de pie de un salto, y se paró junto a la cama.

Para cuando la señora Weasley volvió a abrir los ojos y a mirarlos, la pelirroja ya estaba completamente vestida y de pie junto a la cama de su novio, Harry estaba junto a ella, pero aun con el torso desnudo, ya que no se había vestido con al camisa de su pijama para dormir y ésta continuaba en algún lugar de su placard.

La mujer los observaba a ambos, parados al otro lado de la cama, pero aún no reaccionaba, estaba sumida en la más compleja parálisis general, estaba completamente pasmada. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para darles algo de oxígeno a sus neuronas que parecían haber dejado de funcionar, y entonces volvió a ser consciente de la situación, y quiso hablare, gritar, reprender a su hija, y al muchacho, pero el cerebro seguía sin responderle totalmente y las palabras no le salían de la boca, pero entonces lo logró. De repente salió de su catatónico estado de trance y comenzó a gritar, con ira, desesperación, y algo de decepción allá en el fondo.

¡Pero, qué diablos se creen que están haciendo ustedes dos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! – el rostro de la mujer comenzó a volverse rojo de cólera, la vena de su sien estaba hinchada y latía a toda marcha, casi como el corazón de su hija minutos antes; el capilar parecía aumentar de tamaño con cada latido y parecía amenazar con estallar a cualquier segundo. Si a Harry le había asustado la reacción de la señora Weasley en su primer visita a La Madriguera al enterarse de que sus habían robado el auto de su esposo, aquello no era nada comparado con la reacción que la mujer estaba teniendo ahora.

Harry y Ginny la observaban despavoridos, nunca la habían visto reaccionar de aquel modo, la habían visto y oído levantar la voz, sí, por no de esa manera, no así, con tanta furia y enojo, nunca la habían visto tan sulfurada, nunca habían imagina que la siempre dulce y cariñosa voz de la mujer pudiese elevarse tan alto y transformarse en aquello, que era casi como un rugido de furia.

Harry recordó entonces la carta vociferadora que la mujer había enviado a Ron en el comienzo de su segundo año en Howarts, pero no, aquello tampoco tenía lugar a comparación con lo que ahora ocurría.

La voz de la señora Weasley resonaba totalmente deformada por la ira y salía de su boca con tal potencia, furia y pesadez, que parecía desplazar cada partícula de aire a su paso. En menos de lo que dura una exhalación, los gritos se habían extendido por toda la casa y llenado cada habitación, escaparon al jardín y hasta los vecinos los oyeron, preguntándose qué diantres habría sucedido para que la mujer de sonrisa dulce y ojos bondadosos se enfadara de aquella manera. En menos de un extrañamente extenso minuto de comenzados los gritos de la mujer, George, Ron, y, para sorpresa de la pareja que ocupaba el centro del escenario, Hermione, habían acudido; asustados, sorprendidos y hasta algo divertidos (si nos fijamos en el mayor de los Weasley), a presenciar la escena que se desenvolvía el el primer piso, y a enterarse de qué era lo ocurría; y estaban ahora detrás de Molly Weasley, parados, tiesos como piedras y con expresión seria y preocupada, en el vano de la puerta, contemplando, de vez en vez, a Harry y a Ginny, que continuaban sin moverse junto a la cama, y a Molly. Parecían estar observando un partido de tenis.

Al oír las palabras que brotaban a borbotones de la boca de la regordeta mujer, no tardaron en percatarse de qué era lo que había ocurrido.

¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES JOVENCITA?! – Seguía gritando la señora Weasley - ¡Y EN TU PROPIA CASA! ¡¿ACASO NO TIENES UNA PIZCA DE RESPETO, UNA MINÚSCULA FRACCIÓN DE DECORO, NI APENAS UNA GOTA DE DESCENCIA?!

Señora Weasley… - comenzó Harry, pero no sabía qué decir, un "Lo siento" sonaría gracioso en aquellas circunstancias, pero algo debía decir, no podía permitirse permanecer en silencio y dejar que las palabras de la señora Weasley continuaran pasándole por encima, aplastándolo, abofeteándolo. Debía disculparse, explicarse, estaba totalmente avergonzado. Pero nada pudo decir el muchacho, había demorado demasiado en pensar su argumento (uno o dos segundos) y la madre de su novia se aburrió de esperar para oírlo hablar.

La mujer continuó como si él no hubiese efectuado interrupción alguna.

¡Y TÚ, HARRY JAMES POTTER, NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡NUNCA ME HUBIERA IMAGINADO ESTO DE TI! ¡NUNCA PENSÉ QUE PODRÍAN BURLARSE DE MÍ ASÍ, EN MIS PROPIAS NARICES!

Señora Weasley, déjeme explicarle…- volvió a intentar el joven.

¡EXPLICAR! ¡EXPLICAR! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES EXPLICAR?! ¡NO, AQUÍ NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR, TODO ESTÁ MÁS QUE CLARO! ¡¿O ACASO VAN A DECIRME QUE AQUÍ NO OCURRIÓ NADA EN ABSOLUTO, QUE LO QUE MIS OJOS VIERON NO FUE MÁS QUE PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN?!

Mamá… - se metió Ron con voz suave y tranquilizadora. Error.

¡TÚ NO TE METAS JOVENCITO, MANTENTE AL MARGEN O ESTARÁS TAMBIÉN EN PROBLEMAS!

Esta vez que no fue a Harry a quién iban dirigidos los gritos, el pelinegro pudo observar mejor a la mujer, como espectador en lugar de cómo estrella principal, y, captando cada factor del carácter que la mujer había adoptado, pensó que, en ese momento, Molly habría gritado incluso a su "amiga" Megera, si ésta se hubiese presentado en la habitación.

- ¡JOVENCITA, ESTÁS CASTIGADA HASTA QUE DECIDA LO CONTRARIO! ¡AHORA, SAL INMEDIATAMENTE DE ESTA HABITACIÓN!

Ginny le lanzó una última mirada a su novio, en la que Harry pudo ver la vergüenza, el dolor y la humillación explícitos, y luego se puso en marcha, agachando la cabeza al pasar junto a su madre y los demás espectadores, sin dirigir mirada o palabra alguna. La mujer volvió a dirigirse a ella.

¡Y ESPERA A QUE TU PADRE SE ENTERE DE ESTO!

Al llegar a la puerta, su amiga y sus hermanos se apartaron para abrirle paso y, una vez que ya se hubo encontrado fuera del dormitorio de su novio, Hermione se dispuso a seguirla hasta el suyo, pero la colorada mujer (adjetivo que ya no sólo se aplicaba al su cabello, sino a todo su rostro) se volvió hacia ella, apuntándola con un dedo amenazador.

NI te atrevas – le dijo, poniendo exagerado énfasis en la primer palabra.

Un leve rubor apareció de inmediato en las mejillas de la castaña, que volvió a quedarse dura como una piedra.

- Tú muchacho – continuó la mujer, dirigiéndose ahora al muchacho de cabello azabache y profundos ojos verdes, que permanecía de pie al otro lado de la cama.

Sin embrago, esta vez, el muchacho se animó a avanzar. Sorteó la estructura de la cama y caminó hacia el frente, mientras miraba a la mujer con descarados ojos desafiantes.

- Alístate y apresúrate a bajar, los invitados a tu fiesta llegarán de un momento a otro – la mujer dio medio vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse, pero luego de haber cruzado la puerta volvió a dirigirse a él – Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto.

_Bueno, ¿qué me dicen?¿les gustó? Eso espero, lo cierto es que a mi, a pesar de haberlo reescrito este tampoco me convenció del todo y además, es más corto que los anteriores, pero tenía que subirlo cuanto antes, las pesadillas estaban atacándome de noche, soñaba que todos ustedes venían a mi casa, y cuando salía a abrir la puerta, todos estaban con cuchillos y sogas y empezaban a atacarme! Jajaja! XD_

_Bueno, muchos besos! Y hasta próxima, que espero que no sea demasiado lejos de ahora…_

____________________________________________________________________________________________*Ginny!*_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta! Y muy feliz por eso XD Como pasaron las Navidades? Debo decir que las mías fueron algo deprimentes, pero creo que no podían ser de otra manera, debo admitir en casa el espíritu navideño está algo apagado… _

_Bueno, sólo les digo que este capítulo es algo más largo que los anteriores y también pasan más cosas que en los anteriores, una vez más volví a escribirlo de cero ya que no me gustó el manuscrito cuando volví a leerlo, tengo escrito hasta el 64, pero creo que voy a volver a escribir todo… Bueno, la cosa es que al menos mi deprimente Navidad me llegó con algo de inspiración, y simplemente quería poner todo lo que tenía en mente en este sólo capítulo, claro que, por supuesto, no hice, o hubiera sido un capítulo de treinta hojas, jajaja1 pero sí puse bastante. Creo que además es una forma de recompensarlos, ya que últimamente estuve un poco colgada y no estaban pasando cosas muy interesantes, creo que hasta yo me aburría… Pero creo que este es unos de los pocos capítulos con lo que estoy conforme._

_En fin, espero que les guste… _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**61**

**Problemasss**

**(Capítulo 25)**

¿De verdad pensabas acostarte con mi hermana? - Ron dio un paso hacia delante ingresando a la habitación, pero permaneció de pie delante de la puerta, como tomando cierta precaución de no acercarse demasiado a su amigo, por alguna razón que nadie comprendió, tal vez temiera no poder resistirse a lanzarse sobre él si lo tenía demasiado cerca.

Su voz estaba algo tomada por la incredulidad que lo agobiaba en el momento, y su rostro estaba transformado en un espasmo de dolor y ofensa, de todos modos, había una expresión extraña dibujada en su rostro, en la que se entremezclaban innumerables sentimientos, distintos e identificables hasta para él mismo. Se sentía insultado. Su hermana y su mejor amigo, eso era algo de no creer. Podía aceptar que fueran novios, que se besaran, podía permitirles que se amaran, porque tampoco era algo que podía impedirles, pero que su mejor amigo se llevara a la cama a su hermana menor, faltándole el respeto, quebrando la confianza de él y toda su familia era algo que no podía siquiera concebir.

Harry observó a su amigo, mientras meditaba cuidadosamente la respuesta que le daría, Hermione también se había acercado y permanecía junto a su novio, aguardando también su respuesta en silencio, mientras examinaba a Harry con ojos preocupados, y George se había marchado detrás de su madre rumbo a su habitación., quizá considerándose incapaz de presenciar esa conversación que, sabía, se produciría. Harry decidió al fin, que debía ser completamente sincero con sus amigos, había llegado el momento de confesar.

- Ron… - rodeó la cama y se sentó en ella, enfrentando a sus dos amigos, que lo miraban expectantes desde la puerta. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras elegía las palabras minuciosamente - Sí, eso pensaba…bueno, en ese momento no pensaba, pero sí, de algún modo era lo que pensaba hacer - confesó al fin - Pero… debes saber, que no habría sido la primera vez. – Agregó dudoso sobre si estaba dando demasiada información.

El pelinegro habló con la mirada clavada en sus pies, inmóviles sobre el suelo, y al término, se irguió lentamente y sus ojos enfocaron a sus amigos, cautelosos, previendo su reacción, imaginando sus rostros.

Hermione lo miraba con una expresión que se parecía de lejos a una de comprensión, pero no podía estar seguro de que fuera eso lo que realmente significaba. Ron… simplemente no pudo descifrarle el gesto, permaneció sin decir una palabra. Pero Harry no se confió, en una relación de amistad de tantos años, conocía a su amigo tanto como se conocía a sí mismo y podía anticipar su reacción. Primero permanecería en silencio, con el entrecejo fruncido y, tal vez, la cabeza gacha, como tratando de asimilar lo que acabase de oír, luego, levantaría la cabeza, y fijaría la mirada en él, sus ojos estarían abiertos de par en par y su rostro comenzaría, poco a poco, a teñirse con los taninos de la furia y la frustración, durante unos segundos, mientras el color tomara fuerza, conservaría el silencio, hasta no poder contenerse más, y entonces estallaría, lo atacaría de palabra y hasta llegaría a hacerlo de puños, o tal vez con magia. Harry podía oír a lo lejos, el sonido de un gran pleito, uno como esos que no tenían hacía tanto tiempo, en los que pasaban semanas sin hablarse utilizando a Hermione de mediadora, podía oírlo venir, cada vez más cerca, como el sonido de los cascos de una gran manada de caballos trotando a todo galope, con la furia del odio. Hermione también podía sentirlo, y eso la desesperó; cerró los ojos y rogó porque Ron no olvidara aquello que habían olvidado meses atrás.

Gran sorpresa se llevó Harry al ver que se había equivocado, que aquella vez no sería como tantas anteriores. Por primera vez en los siete años que llevaban de amigos, el colorado procedió con calma, sin alterarse (o, al menos, sin que su alteración se notara). Harry se sorprendió. Hermione se alivió, al comprobar que no lo había olvidado.

Cuando la mirada de Ron abandonó el piso y volvió a dirigirse hacia el frente, hacia su amigo, Harry vio lo equivocado que estaba, no había ni entrecejo fruncido, ni enojo, ni pigmentos de furia en el rostro del chico, sino una extraña mirada apacible. Ron parecía estar esforzándose por respirar tranquila, armoniosa y pausadamente, inhalando y exhalando a intervalos regulares, suspiró, y, finalmente respondió con voz extrañamente calma.

Bueno, supongo que eso era algo obvio, ¿no? – pareció verse un atisbo de media sonrisa en sus labios, pero era algo de lo que no se podía estar seguro. Harry lo miró sorprendido, y también lo hizo Hermione, que pareció haberse relajado luego de haber estado expectante, temiendo la reacción de su novio.

¿Cómo… dices? – fue todo lo que el asombro le permitió decir a Harry con voz temblorosa y quebrada.

Bueno, Harry, sólo eso, que creo que era obvio y, de hecho, supongo que debí haberlo sabido, o al menos supuesto, antes… - se percató de la mirada aún sorprendida de su amigo, e hizo un intento por explicarse - Aquella vez, en Howarts… El día en que se hizo la ceremonia por los muertos… Bueno, recuerdo que tú estabas algo… deprimido, y luego Ginny fue a hablar contigo, y Herms y yo nos preocupamos porque había pasado mucho tiempo y no regresaban, habíamos pensado que tal vez los encontraríamos al entrar en la Sala Común, pero no fue así, y luego, cuando regresaron, pasado demasiado tiempo, debo decir, ambos lucían… distintos. Y en ese momento nosotros sospechamos que algo había ocurrido entre ustedes, pero como Ginny no le contó nada a Herms y tú no me contaste nada a mí, asumimos que no había sido nada, pero ya ves, supongo que después de todo estábamos en lo cierto entonces… ¿me equivoco?

No… esa fue la primera vez… - admitió Harry embarazado, sintiéndose realmente incómodo ante las deducciones de su amigo, ¿de verdad habían sido tan obvios? – Pero… no lo entiendo ¿no tienes nada que decirme? ¿no estás enfadado? ¿no quieres revolearme con el velador o lo que sea? ¿cómo es que te lo tomas tan… así, como si estuviéramos hablando de que llevé a Ginny de paseo, cuando en realidad… - la vergüenza le impidió terminar, pero de todos modos, sus amigos entendieron qué quería decir.

Si así lo prefieres, puedo hacerlo – rió por lo bajo y se acercó a la mesa de noche, amagando con tomar el velador, también la castaña rió - Supongo que viniendo de mí habría sido la reacción más lógica, pero le he estado dando vueltas al asunto por mucho tiempo, imaginando cómo me sentiría cuando ocurriera, y bueno, en realidad creo que no tiene caso que me enoje, es algo inevitable y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que pasar. Además es tu novia, te pertenece ahora, y se que la amas y que ella te ama a ti, así que, qué mas da… Supongo que podré vivir con eso.

La sensación que había comenzado a oprimir el pecho de Harry en cuanto su amigo le hubo formulado aquella incómoda pregunta se esfumó de repente, liberándolo, y al fin; el rictus se le relajó, permitiéndole esbozar una breve sonrisa de placer, aliviado ante el razonamiento de su amigo y su comprensión. Después de todo, no había sido tan duro como él lo había imaginado, Ron no se había enfadado al contrario, parecería comprenderlo, y estaba dándole el visto bueno, su autorización para hacer lo que quisiese con su hermana. Sin embargo, sabía que el joven Weasley no podía haber arribado a aquella conclusión, por sí mismo.

Supongo que Hermione tuvo algo que ver en esa positividad en tu conclusión ¿me equivoco? – Hermione rió y Ron la siguió.

Bueno, en un principio, aquella vez en Howarts, no se mostraba tan optimista ante la idea de… Ginny y tú. Tuve que trabajar un poco para que entrara en razón y viera que no tenía nada de malo… En realidad creo que más que nada está… resignado - explicó Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios, y besando a Ron en la mejilla al terminar. Las mejillas del muchacho lucían arreboladas, ante la revelación de su novia sobre la primera reacción que él había tenido ante la relación de su amigo con su hermana y además era cierto, estaba resignado a aceptarlo, sabía que no importaba lo que él pensara, ellos se amaban y con eso era suficiente. Harry no pudo evitar reír ente aquella confesión.

Sabía que no podías haber llegado a una visión tan optimista por ti mismo.

Supongo que me conoces demasiado…

Deberías haberlo visto ese día – comentó Hermione divertida – Estaba hecho una furia porque ambos no aparecían, quería ir a buscarlos, se me hacía imposible retenerlo – Harry no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, lo sabía, esa sí era una reacción típica de Ron; Hermione rió con él.

Bueno, ya, haber si pueden dejar de carcajearse a costilla mía, aún puedo cambiar de parecer – amenazó Ron.

No lo harás – lo desafió su amigo – tú sólo haces lo que Herms te dice que hagas. Estás a su completa merced.

Supongo que tienes razón… - admitió, pero sin molestarse, al contrario, era una afirmación que lo alegraba, él estaba realmente a la merced de su novia.

De repente, Harry cayó en la cuenta de que era con Hermione con quien estaba esta hablando.

- De todos modos Herms ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Así es cómo recibes a tu mejor amiga después de tanto tiempo sin verla? – repuso con fingida ofensa.

- Lo siento, es que… no lo sé, supongo que no esperaba verte hasta dentro de mucho.

- Bueno, hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no? ¿Cómo esperabas que fuera a perdérmelo?

Harry gruñó, su cumpleaños y ¡qué cumpleaños! Tal ves no debería haberse despertado aquella mañana después de todo.

Hermione se puso seria de repente y retomó el tema principal.

- Harry sé que no debo entrometerme, pero debo preguntarlo ¿Tú y Ginny… Bueno… se han… cuidado? – Se sintió realmente incómoda al formular la pregunta, pero era algo que de verdad le preocupaba.

- Tranquila Herms, Ginny está tomando una poción a diario desde que regresamos de Howarts.

Sus amigos parecieron aliviarse, pero él sintió que se volvía más pesado.

Durante la conversación que había mantenido con sus amigos, había evitado pensar directamente en lo acababa de ocurrir, simplemente lo había envuelto en un papel oscuro y envuelto bien fuerte para que no se soltara, y lo había tirado en algún lugar en el armario de sus recuerdos, en el fondo de su mente; pero el paquete se había mantenido ahí, expectante por salir en cuanto la puerta del armario se abriera. Al mencionar a Ginny tan directamente, la cerradura del armario había dejado de resistir, y la puerta se había abierto de par en par, siendo el paquete oscuro el primero en caer.

Toda la alegría que lo había embargado durante la conversación anterior al obtener la aceptación de su amigo, lo abandonó de repente, y se sintió caer en un pozo oscuro y sin final, sin poder escapar, sin poder aferrarse a las paredes para frenar la caída, simplemente resbalando, sin poder hacer nada más que dejarse tragar por el pozo. Sintió un agujero abrírsele en medio del pecho, y sintió como si su propio corazón estuviera escapándole por ese agujero, ya no podía sentirlo latir; se le revolvió el estómago, y hasta sintió náuseas, el gusto de la bilis le llegó a la boca y pensó que se desmayaría.

Hermione y Ron, parados frente a él, lo vieron transformarse en piedra en cuanto terminó de responder a la pregunta que la chica le había hecho. Vieron como su rostro iba transformándose de a poco en una expresión de agonía, y cómo se llevaba las manos al pecho, presionándolo, como si temiera que el corazón se le fuera a escapar. La castaña se alarmó y acudió a sentarse a su lado, le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y le palmeó la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Ron se sentó al otro lado del muchacho y lo observó también alarmado, sin saber qué diablos hacer.

Harry, ¿Qué te ocurre? – lo apremió su amiga con voz temblorosa, pero el muchacho no respondió - ¡Harry, respóndeme ¿Qué te ocurre?!

Ginny – respondió el muchacho sin aliento. Respirar le costaba horrores, una aguda punzada le asaltaba los pulmones cada vez que intentaba inhalar una bocanada de aire. Estaba entrando en pánico - ¡Ginny! ¡¿Qué pasará con ella?! Van a castigarla, y todo por mi culpa.

Harry tranquilízate por favor – Hermione observaba los ojos desorbitados de su amigo con verdadero terror.

¡Si tu padre se entera, Ron, ya me dejarán verla de nuevo! ¡Me echarán!... ¿Qué haré lejos de ella?

Harry, cálmate, nada de eso va a ocurrir, dudo que mi madre tenga coraje suficiente para hablar de esto con mi padre. Y no te echará, sería incapaz de hacerlo Harry, sabes que te quiere.

Dudo que siga queriéndome luego de esto…

Está enfadada, desde luego, pero no por eso dejará de quererte. Anda, ya cálmate, todo irá bien.

Pero Ginny… ¡dijo que va a castigarla!

Oye, tranquilo, sólo la mantendrá unos días en su dormitorio, o haciendo las tareas de la casa y en cuanto se le pase el enojo, la dejará en paz. No te separará de ella, sabe que ahora más que nunca debemos permanecer juntos como familia, no osará echarte de la casa con los desastres que están aconteciendo fuera, no con los Mortífagos todavía libres.

Harry se tomó un momento para asimilar aquellas palabras. Debía admitir que Ron estaba en lo cierto, con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo, y con los Mortífagos al acecho, no se atreverían a dejarlo en la calle. Pero aún así, no podía evitar aquel acceso de pánico al imaginarse lejos de quien más amaba en mundo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo desgraciada que sería su existencia y lo forzaban a mantenerse alejado de Ginny. Se aferró al recuerdo más reciente que tenía de ella, a esa misma mañana, se esforzó en recordar el contacto con su piel, la suavidad de sus caricias, la insistencia de sus labios, las curvas de su cuerpo, su fragancia, su voz susurrándole cosas al oído y lo guardó en su mente, dispuesto a no olvidarlo nunca, en caso de que esa hubiera sido la última vez. El agujero de su pecho pareció abrirse más de sólo pensar aquello _"La última vez" _y no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor. Hermione y Ron lo miraban preocupados, con el entrecejo fruncido y la frente arrugada en expresión paternal, los chicos ya no sabían que hacer para tranquilizarlo.

- Anda Harry, ya déjalo, todo estará bien, ya verás – largó Ron en un último intento.

Harry suspiró y se resignó a creer que su amigo tenía razón. Se esforzó por soportar el ardor en el pozo de su pecho, y las punzadas en sus pulmones al respirar, y finalmente asintió, aunque muy falto de seguridad. Realmente no podía convencerse a sí mismo de que todo iría bien, tal vez fuera un defecto personal el esperar siempre lo peor, pero no podía hacerlo de otra forma. Sus amigos no parecieron conformes con aquel débil asentimiento, pero de todos modos, no dijeron nada más.

Harry los observó, primero a uno y después al otro, tratando de trasmitirle con la mirada que estaría bien, aunque no estaba seguro de que estuviera lográndolo, y no se le escapó la mueca de dolor en que se curvó, por un segundo, la boca de su amigo. Lo miró extrañado.

Oye, Ron ¿Qué te ocurre? – Hermione retiró por primera vez la mirada de su amigo, para posarla ahora sobre su novio, con la misma expresión preocupada al ver una nueva mueca en el rostro del chico.

No es nada…. – respondió restándole importancia – Sólo un dolor de cabeza que me a estado molestando desde que desperté. Pero ya se pasará, es sólo un dolor de cabeza – agregó al ver la expresión de su novia.

Ron, tal vez deberías ir a ver un médico – tan concentrada en Harry, no se había dado cuenta de la expresión de sufrimiento que había ocupado el rostro de su chico, que cada vez tenía que hacer mayor esfuerzo por esconderla – te vez realmente mal.

Estoy bien, Herms, no pasa nada, sólo es un dolor de cabeza… Tal vez sea que dormí demasiado y aún no se me ha terminado de despertar el cerebro o… no lo sé, realmente dormí muchísimo, quedé pasmado en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada, y si me preguntas qué soñé o lo que sea, no lo recuerdo – rió – ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo toqué la almohada!

Tal vez deberías tomar algo de todas formas – le sugirió su novia igualmente.

De acuerdo, veré qué tiene mamá – se puso de pie con pesar y con una nueva mueca de dolor y se marchó a través de la puerta rumbo a la cocina.

Creo que iré a ver si puedo hablar con Ginny – anunció la castaña también poniéndose de pie. Pero luego miró a su amigo nuevamente con preocupación - ¿Crees que estarás bien?

Lo estaré - el muchacho trató de sonar seguro de lo que decía, para no alertar a su amiga al dar evidencia de su verdadera agonía, pero la voz le jugó en contra al quebrársele en la última palabra. De todos modos, siguió como si nada hubiese ocurrido y pidió con voz más firme – Por favor, dile que me perdone, que de verdad lo siento.

Harry, sabes que no es tu culpa…

Sólo díselo.

De a cuerdo – la muchacha se marchó, desapareciendo ni bien atravesó la puerta al doblar rumbo al dormitorio de Ginny.

Harry se tumbó sobre la cama en cuanto se hubo encontrado solo y se dejó aplastar por el dolor que le causaba la idea de encontrarse solo en el mundo, solo sin Ginny. Se llevó una mano al pecho y acarició la piedra verde que colgaba de su cuello con la yema de los dedos, pensando en ella.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione salió del dormitorio de su amigo sin estar del todo segura de si hacía bien en dejarlo sólo. Caminó unos pocos pasos por el pasillo y entró por la primera puerta con que se topó, la contigua a la del dormitorio que acababa de abandonar. Deseaba hablar con su amiga, o escucharla, saber cómo se sentía y servirle de ayuda, de consuelo, pero no la encontró en su dormitorio, o en su antiguo dormitorio.

Las cosas que había en ese dormitorio no pertenecían a su amiga, lo sabía porque, a pesar de no haber estado antes allí, sí había estado en su dormitorio de La Madriguera, y estaba segura de que nunca había visto esas cosas allí, esa cama con ese acolchado, ese escritorio, con un revoltijo de cosas encima, no, eso no era de ella. Sin embargo, no tardó en percatarse de que aquellas cosas pertenecían a su novio, porque sí las había visto en el dormitorio del chico en La Madriguera. Dedujo que la señora Weasley les había hecho intercambiar los dormitorios, para que la muchacha estuviera lejos de su novio, y así era. Encontró a la pelirroja en la habitación al fondo del pasillo, la más alejada, y esa sí, estaba equipada con sus pertenencias.

Ginny estaba tumbada sobre la cama boca abajo, con la cara hundida en las almohadas y, por las convulsiones con que su cuerpo se agitaba, la castaña pudo saber a ciencia cierta que estaba llorando. Entró al dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras ella, con suavidad para que el ruido no molestara a su amiga. Caminó en su dirección y se sentó junto a ella al borde de la cama, posó una mano suave sobre su espalda, y, en cuanto lo hizo, le entraron ganas de llorar también, de compartir la pena de la chica.

- Oh, Ginny… - fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decirle.

La joven Weasley se incorporó lentamente y se sentó en la cama frente a ella, entonces la miró a los ojos y se largó a sus brazos para llorar sobre su hombro, para recibir su consuelo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hacia el mediodía comenzaron a llegar los invitados a la cerebración que Molly había preparado por el cumpleaños del pelinegro, pero Harry no fue capaz de sentir la alegría que habría sentido en otras circunstancias al ver llegar a esas personas que de algún modo, formaban parte de su vida. De todos modos, lo que no pudo dejar de sentir fue sorpresa, al igual que Hermione y el resto de los Weasley, ya que no esperaban que nadie más que ellos estuviera en la cerebración, teniendo en cuenta que nadie más que ellos, el Ministro y los aurors selectos que los habían conducido allí sabían de la dirección de su nuevo hogar y era indispensable que continuara siendo así.

Bill y Fleur fueron los primeros en hacer acto de presencia en la casa de Londres y los siguieron los otros dos miembros que restaban de la familia, Charlie y Percy. Además de visitas, el agasajado recibió numerosas cartas de felicitaciones, incluyendo una de su amigo semigigante Hagrid, que le decía ofendido que la señora Weasley no le había permitido asistir a la fiesta bajo el argumento de que alarmaría a los vecinos con su inusual aspecto. Tampoco le faltó un paquete por parte de Kreacher, que, junto con una nota que leía _"Feliz cumpleaños amo Potter"_ le había enviado una deliciosa torta de brownie con nueces y merengue. Y, para colmar los nervios de la señora Weasley, que decía que con tanta lechuza entrando y saliendo de la casa a horas tan tempranas los vecinos comenzarían a verlos raro, también recibió tarjetas de algunos de sus compañeros de casa, y mismos miembros del antiguo ED.

Pero, por mucha carta, visita o regalo que el muchacho pudiera recibir, nada era suficiente para calmar la angustia que le inundaba los pulmones como un oscuro líquido espeso y viscoso, y, como consecuencia, levantarle el ánimo. El chico hizo su mayor esfuerzo por actuar con normalidad, poner buena cara, sonreír y proseguir como si nada hubiese ocurrido esa mañana, pero sus esfuerzos eran vanos, y ni siquiera los susurros de sus amigos, que le decían por lo bajo que tratara de sonreír, lograron quitarle la expresión de agonía de sus facciones. Sabiéndose separado de Ginny, le era imposible sentirse de otra forma.

La señora Weasley mantuvo a su hija confinada en su dormitorio y no fue sino hasta que la comida estuvo servida a la mesa y todos ubicados en sus puestos, que fue a buscarla para que bajase a almorzar. La sentó junto a ella en el extremo opuesto al que se sentaba Harry con Hermione y los dos jóvenes Weasley, no estaba dispuesta a permitirles el menor tipo de contacto después de lo que _le_ habían hecho. La distancia entre los tórtolos no impidió que se dirigieran miradas el uno al otro durante todo el almuerzo, miradas con ojos anegados en tristeza, a los que la alegría que intentaban fingir con las débiles sonrisas que se lanzaban para infundirse ánimo, no llegaban; pero las miradas tristes que se dedicaban, tampoco sirvieron de consuelo alguno para ellos, sólo los llevaron a sumirse más en la pena, al pensar que aquella sería la última vez en que se mirarían en quién sabía cuánto tiempo. Molly Weasley no pasó aquellas furtivas miradas por alto y envió a Ginny de regreso a su dormitorio en cuanto hubo terminado de comer, incluso antes de servir el pastel de cumpleaños, esta vez en forma del León de Gryffindor.

La señora Weasley se había mostrado preocupada durante gran parte de la mañana, y aunque trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo frente a sus hijos (de sangre y postizos si hablamos de Hermione y Harry), éstos no dejaron de reparar en ese hecho y la interrogaron sobre el asunto, ella objetó que era Arthur quien la traía preocupada, ya que estaba demorándose demasiado en llegar. Pero la expresión de inquietud no se retiró de su rostro tampoco durante el almuerzo, aún cuando horas antes, el hombre había enviado a su _patronus_ informando que había surgido un improvisto en el Ministerio y que no se libraría hasta la tarde, o incluso la noche. Ese detalle tampoco fue pasado por alto y sus hijos volvieron a insistir con cuestionamientos respecto de su evidente preocupación. Al fin, lograron que la mujer confesara el origen de su inquietud.

- Son Neville y Luna…

Todos cuantos estaban congregados en torno a la mesa del comedor, enarcaron una ceja en señal de desconcierto. Nadie entendía a qué venía la mención de los dos chicos, ni qué tenían que ver ellos con el caso.

Creo que no te seguimos, madre… - Repuso Percy dudoso, advirtiendo que no era el único que no entendía el punto de su madre.

Ellos… Yo les escribí, hace un par de días, invitándolos a venir hoy y a pasar el resto del verano con nosotros… Kingsley lo autorizó él mismo - tomó aire, nerviosa – Pero no han venido, deberían haber llegado esta mañana… Pensé que tal vez se habrían retrasado, por lo que traté de no alarmarme al principio, pero ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para seguir aguardando su llegada.

Tal vez se perdieron, ellos no sabían como llegar – Hermione trataba de pensar con optimismo aunque no confiaba para nada en su propio argumento. Molly negó con la cabeza.

No, se suponía que un empleado del Ministerio iría a por ellos y los traería hasta aquí, el mismo Ministro arregló todo, no es posible que se hayan perdido, conocía el camino… - De repente la mujer estalló en lágrimas. Había pasado la mañana entera con aquellas ideas en la cabeza, ocultándolas a todos, mientras trataba de convencerse en vano de que todo iba bien, pero exponerlas a todos, en voz alta, sacarlas de su mente, era algo muy distinto. Ahora que lo hacía, y que ella misma podía escucharse, y reflexionar sobre ello, se daba cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Todos trataron de consolar a la mujer, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que no había inconveniente alguno, que seguramente había surgido algo de último momento por lo que los chicos no habían podido asistir, pero la señora Weasley no era idiota, se había dado cuenta ella misma de lo realmente estaba ocurriendo, o de lo podría estar ocurriendo, ya que nadie tenía certezas sobre los hechos. Además, lo cierto era que ni siquiera ellos podían creerse lo que estaban diciéndole a Molly. Los Weasley, Harry y Hermione habían caído presas del pánico al instante de haber escuchado aquello de boca de la señora Weasley, sabían que algo estaba ocurriendo, y esa certeza los alarmó. Tal vez habrían sufrido una emboscada, como la que había sufrido Hermione tiempo atrás, al ser transportada hacia su casa, y tal vez habían tenido que regresar, o quizá… quizá no había logrado salir de ésa… quizá…no, no podían permitirse pensar en eso, ellos tenían que estar vivos, donde fuese que estuviesen, tenían que estar con vida, y a salvo… ¡por el amor de Dios, que estuviesen sanos y salvos! Si eso era lo que había ocurrido, si los habían atacado, secuestrado o lo que fuere, todos, sabían con certeza quiénes lo habían hecho, y eso era lo que lo ponía todo más difícil, lo que los sumía más en el pánico, el saber que los Mortífagos estaban detrás de todo, que sus amigos estaban (tal vez) cautivos tras líneas enemigas, y el no saber dónde buscar, en no saber cómo llegar a ellos. No tardaron en cansarse de pretender que todo iba bien ante los ojos de la señora Weasley, ya que ella misma estaba ahora segura de que no era así, y finalmente, Charlie y Percy se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron con rotunda determinación hacia el Ministerio de la Magia para averiguar qué diantres estaba ocurriendo. Regresaron a la media hora, con los rostros secamente tensos, mandíbulas apretadas con dureza y ojos furiosos, con nada bueno que contar:

Neville y Luna habían sido recogidos en sus respectivas casas por el auror que había sido asignado a la tarea, cuando se hallaban hacia mitad del camino, el auror había enviado un _patronus_ al Ministerio, pidiendo refuerzos con urgencia, pero sin dar demasiados detalles, sólo pedía ayuda y decía que estaban siendo atacados, el jefe del departamento de aurors no había tardado en enviar a su escuadrón como refuerzo, pero nadie los halló en cuanto llegaron a ayudar, ellos habían simplemente desaparecido, dejando los restos del auto en el que estaban viajando tras ellos.

No pudieron más que permanecer en silencio mientras terminar de asimilar la información que los hermanos Weasley habían conseguido sonsacarle a Kingsley. Nadie tenía aliento suficiente para emitir palabra alguna, no podían poner su mente en nada más que no fuera el hecho de que Neville Lomboton y Lunna Lovegood estuviera quién sabía en qué lugar del mundo, en manos de sus peores enemigos. La primera en ser capaz de emitir sonido, fue Fleur.

- ¡Qué hoggog! ¡Esos pobgues niños!

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Debemos Hallarlos – Harry fue quien habló luego.

George se puso de pie de un salto y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, se apresuró escaleras arriba, con la velocidad de un rayo.

- No, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer por ellos, el Ministerio ya se está encargando del asunto, el escuadrón completo de aurors está buscándolos – lo contradijo Charlie.

- ¡Pero quién sabe cuánto tiempo tardarán en dar con ellos, no podemos esperar aquí sentados mientras tanto! – El sólo de pensar en las torturas que estarían recibiendo sus amigos en esos momentos le ponían a Harry los pelos de punta, sencillamente no soportaba la idea de estar allí sentado mientras sus compañeros sufrían bajo los efectos del malifio _cruciatus_ y quién sabe qué otras atrocidades.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Harry – George apareció de repente al pie de las escaleras llevando consigo una enorme caja rebosante de extraños objetos, y expresó de inmediato su apoyo al pelinegro, sin olvidar la venganza que les debía a las asquerosas ratas – No podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar que los encuentren, estaremos más seguros si contribuimos en su búsqueda. Tengo creaciones suficientes para atacar, y también para protegernos. – Agregó levantando la caja que llevaba en brazos.

- Pero no sean ridículos – repuso Hermione más aterrada que otra cosa, al pensar en el hecho de que sus amigos salieran tras esos asesinos – Si ni siquiera saben dónde deben buscar, dudo que los Mortífagos se hallen en un refugio en el que les sea fácil encontrarlos.

- La chica tiene gazón – opinó Fleur – no pueden salig si no saben sonde buscag

Harry, George y también Ron, que aunque mucho no le gustara la idea de ir tras el peligro iría a dónde su amigo fuera, abrieron la boca para protestar en el mismo momento, pero la señora Weasley fue más rápida.

- Aquí nadie irá a ningún lado – la señora Weasley puso el punto final, poniendo un _stop_ a sus sollozos y hablando con voz firme y severa – No permitiré que se expongan a semejante peligro. Dejemos que el trabajo lo hagan los que saben y si ellos no consiguen el éxito, entonces dudo que ustedes lo hagan.

La señora Weasley se puso pie y desapreció escaleras arriba, rumbo a su dormitorio, o quizá, a comunicarle la noticia a su hija. Nadie refutó sus palabras, y por más que quisiera, Harry sabía que él era el menos indicado para hacerlo en aquel momento, así que no pudieron más que resignarse a la idea de que sus amigos estuvieran en manos enemigas y esperar a que el Ministerio lograra resolver el problema.

Bill y Fleur, Charlie, y Percy, tenían planeado marcharse hacia el atardecer, y así habría ocurrido de no ser por todo el revuelo de la desaparición de los dos adolescentes, que mantenía a todos con los cabellos crispados de los nervios. La señora Weasley les impidió marcharse, argumentando, y no sin razón, que no era seguro que lo hicieran en aquellas condiciones, les pidió que pasaran la noche allí y ya se encargarían de ver como seguían las cosas a la mañana siguiente y cuán seguro sería que se marcharan entonces. Sin nada que hacer en la casa para mantenerse distraídos, los mayores de los Weasley, Charlie, Bill y Percy, acudieron al Ministerio a prestar su ayuda y los demás, George, Ron, Harry y Hermione, protestaron por no poder ir ellos también. Finalmente desistieron de sus intentos de persuadir a Molly de que les permitiera acudir al Ministerio, y los muchachos se escabulleron escaleras arriba para confinarse en el dormitorio de George y retomar la abandonada tarea de vigilar la casa vecina. Y en cuanto a Hermione, se filtró a hurtadillas en la habitación de su amiga, sabiendo que sería "mosca muerta" en cuanto la señora Weasley se enterara que se hallaba allí.

Sin embargo, el retorno a las actividades de espionaje no logró despejar las mentes de los tres jóvenes. Harry no podían dejar de pensar en la suerte que correría Ginny cuando, de un momento a otro, su padre regresara del trabajo y se enterara de lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana, y ahora, tenía la inquietud que le provocaba la realidad de sus dos amigos, Neville y Luna, para sumársela a esa preocupación. La situación de Ron no le llevaba mucha ventaja en mejoría, por mucha cosa que su madre le hubo dado, el dolor de cabeza no había cesado y ahora sentía, literalmente, como si le estuvieran abriendo el cráneo con una motosierra, y por supuesto, también estaba el hecho de que sus amigos estaban quién sabía dónde, rodeados de quién sabía qué temibles Mortífagos. Y lo mismo ocurría con George, que se mortificaba pensando que el secuestro de los dos chicos era su culpa, que si él hubiera sido más rápido en preparar un armamento, podrían haber salido antes tras aquellas cucarachas, y que si las hubiesen capturado entonces, estarían ahora en Azkaban y no causando estragos como en verdad estaba ocurriendo.

Por esto, los chicos (excepto Ron que se hallaba tumbado sobre la cama mirando el techo) continuaban mirando la casa vecina a través de la ventana, pero sin verla. Y por eso, no se diera cuenta de que a Megera le había llegado la visita que esperaban hasta que los sonidos de la conversación comenzaron a llegarles por las _orejas extensibles invisibles_ que se habían colocado minutos antes al sentarse frente al ventanal. De inmediato enfocaron los _omniculares_ y se pusieron toda su atención en la conversación.

Pudieron ver a la rubia y al extraño, sentados en el sofá de la Sala de Estar.

¿Y bien, has conseguido lo que necesitamos? – la voz del extraño de noches atrás fue la primera en llegarles. Sonaba ruda y fría, arrastraba las palabras y la pronunciaba sin preocuparse de darles forma, como si no estuviese dispuesto a emplear esfuerzo en articularlas correctamente.

Te dije que lo haría ¿cierto? – Megera habló con desagrado.

Bueno, dime, ¿qué esperas? Dime cómo acabar con el chico – la apremió. Harry y George se miraron sin entender.

Bueno… en cuanto a eso… no creo que…

¿Acaso no acabas de decirme que habías conseguido lo que te pedí?

Y yo te he dicho que lo hice, sólo que no es justamente cómo matar al muchacho.

¿Y entonces qué? Eso era todo lo que quería. Espero que tengas una buena razón para no tener eso, o sí que estarás muerta.

¡Claro que la tengo! Y es que el muchacho no puede morir.

… ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso? ¡Ya déjate de estupideces, esa no es una excusa para nada aceptable, búscate otra que sea más creíble!

¡No es una excusa, y no es ninguna estupidez! Te digo que el muchacho no puede morir, nadie puede matarlo, porque posee algo que lo impide, algo que lo protege, las Reliquias de la Muerte. – Harry y George se dedicaron miradas de desesperación, presos del pánico ¿Cómo podía Megera haber averiguado aquello por sí sola?

¿Y qué diablos es eso? – el hombre no entendía palabra. Megera sonrió con satisfacción, al tener conocimiento sobre algo que su superior (evidentemente) no tenía.

Son tres objetos, una capa, una piedra y una varita, que hacen inmortal a quien las posea en conjunto. Y el chico las tiene.

¿Y dónde las tiene? Debemos sacárselas…

Bueno, no lo sé… Sólo sé que las tiene y me parece que con eso ya es suficiente – esta vez sonó nerviosa.

¿Y tú como sabes todo esto?¿A quién se lo sonsacaste?

¿Recuerdas al amigo del chico, al que te dije que había hechizado?

¿Qué con él? – Megera sonrió perversa.

Me acosté con él, para el hechizo tuviera mayor efecto, y luego lo interrogué, fue más fácil de lo que habría esperado, el chico calló rápido y desembuchó todo de una. Así ganas tú, porque consigues tu información, y gano yo, porque consigo mi recompensa, ¿o pensaste que lo haría por caridad? – Una nueva mirada de terror entre los espías, pero esta no tenía lugar a comparación con la anterior.

- ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡A estas alturas el muchacho ya les debe haber hablado de esto a los otros y deben estar preparándose!

- ¿Y tú crees que soy estúpida? No lo habría dejado marchar con el conocimiento de todo pasó. Le borré la memoria, y le practiqué un nuevo hechizo, nunca recordará lo que ocurrió. Aunque dudo que lo hubiera hecho de todos modos, con el hechizo que le practiqué antes…

- …

- ¿Qué, no vas a felicitarme, ni nada por estilo?

- Tengo que admitir que no hiciste un mal trabajo del todo… - repuso de mala gana el hombre, pero la muchacha pareció conformarse, ya que esbozó una sonrisa triunfante.

- Gracias.

- Como sea, ya me marcho, debo llevar las noticias.

El hombre se puso de pie y, sin más, salió de la casa y giró sobre sí mismo para desaparecer en el jardín trasero.

Los chicos vieron apagarse las luces de la casa vecina y quedarse en la penumbra, entonces se retiraron los _omniculares _de delante de los ojos, las_ orejas extensibles _de los oídos y se miraron con los rostros mutados en un espasmo de terror. Ron se sentó sobre la cama y los observó sin entender, pidiendo explicaciones con los ojos.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Y bien? Qué piensan? Les gustó? Me lo responden por favor, así puedo saber qué es lo le gusta al público jeje! Aunque creo que más o menos ya estoy encaminada jaja!_

_Los dejo con la intriga del castigo de Ginny para el próximo capítulo, es que Arthur todavía no volvió del Ministerio, y hasta que no lo haga no puedo saberlo jaja! Y supongo que también los dejo con algunas intrigas más, pero al menos ahora George y Harry, y también Ron, saben lo que pasó entre Ron y Megera…_

_Ah, y otra cosa, el título Problemas, tiene 3 "s" porque básicamente son 3 los problemas que surgen el capítulo… una locura mía… XD_

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! De verdad sus comentarios me hacen sumamente feliz! XD_

_Samara, ya sabés lo importante que tus reviews son para mí, de verdad, me alentás a seguir, y lo haces parecer como si yo supiera lo que estoy haciendo jeje!_

_Y en cuanto esas dos personitas nuevas que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior, también muchísimas gracias, me alegra saber que están ahí!_

_También gracias a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos, como historia y como autora y a los que están leyendo de incógnito, No sean cobardes, den la cara! Jajaja! _

_Y otra cosa, aviso que ya me estoy poniendo al día con los fics que estaba leyendo que los y tenía algo abandonados… Samara ya voy por el capítulo 21! Jejeje!_

_Ya, los dejo…_

_Hasta la próxima!_

________________________________________________________________*Ginny!*_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hola a todos! Bueno, estoy de regreso, y, como siempre, debo empezar pidiendo perdón. Detesto esto, de verdad, odio tener que demorarme tanto, odio tener que hacerlos esperar y odio tener que esperar yo misma para saber qué va a pasar, ya que ocupo el lugar de lectora de este fic tanto como ustedes, no puedo tener la certeza de lo que va a pasar a continuación, hasta que me siento frente a la PC y empiezo a escribir, porque, más allá de que tenga una idea general y un manuscrito (que ya casi no lo uso porque últimamente estoy cambiando todo) siempre van surgiendo cosas nuevas mientras escribo. He aquí mi problema: MI MADRE. Oh, qué novedad! Jajaja! Es que le molesta que me pase el día frente a la PC, así que sólo puedo hacerlo cuando ella no está, que es, una o dos horas por las mañanas cuando se va a hacer las compras y luego se da una vuelta por su negocio, y una o dos horas por las noches, cuando se va a cerrar el negocio (si no me manda a mi 8\ ) y esas pocas horas diarias que tengo de PC, tengo que dividirlas en escribir, leer fics, editar fotos y algún momento de Internet.__ Todo sería muuucho mejor si tuviera la PC en mi habitación, o en cualquier lugar lejos de ella! Jaja!_

_Como sea, el capítulo ya está terminado al fin, y debo decir que, después de todo lo que escribí bastante rápido, ya que me llevó solo tres días… Y además, igual que con el anterior, también estoy muy conforme con este capítulo._

_Espero que les guste a ustedes!_

_Disfrútenlo!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**62**

**Pesadilla II**

**(Capítulo 26)**

Ron no podía dar crédito a sus oídos cuando sus amigos le relataban todo cuanto habían oído. Èl no podía haber hecho tal cosa ¿acostarse con Megera? Por supuesto que no, él nunca lo habría hecho; y sdi en verdad había ocurrido, ¿Cómo era que ni siquiera podía recordar nada? No recordaba nada, absolutamente nada, pero, si realmente había ocurrido, ¿Cómo podía no recordarlo? Era realmente absurdo… Pero claro, si Megera lo había hechizado, como ella decía, entonces cualquier cosa era probable, Megera sería capaz de hacerlo todo por conseguir lo que quisiese. Todas esas cavilaciones estuvieron presionándole el cerebro desde el comienzo del relato, y durante todo lo que duró el mismo. Pero, sin embargo, aquello no duró demasiado. En cuanto sus amigos finalizaron la descripción de lo que habían oído, y él, tras pensarlo y repensarlo, pudo admitir que había una gran posibilidad de que fuera cierto (aunque él no pudiera recordarlo), el dolor que le había martillado el cráneo durante el día entero, pareció esfumarse de repente, sin dejar rastro alguno de que alguna vez hubiese existido, y entonces, pudo recordarlo todo, absolutamente, con lujo de detalles, como si un portal se hubiese abierto un portal en su memoria y los recuerdos se hubiesen desesperado por salir, y al fin lo hubieran conseguido. Se recordó en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, recordó un ángel que acudía en su ayuda, y lo llevaba a su casa y luego… sí, todo lo demás, aquello por lo hubiese preferido que el dolor de cabeza no hubiera cesado, aquello en lo que no quería ni pensar, que le causaba asco y repulsión de sí mismo.

Miró a sus amigos con el pánico expreso en sus ojos, y no pudo menos que decirles:

Ahora lo recuerdo – con voz débil, casi un murmullo, y temblorosa, temerosa…

Ellos lo miraban con una expresión que entremezclaba quién sabe qué sentimientos, además del pánico y la desesperación.

- El dolor de cabeza se ha ido… - siguió el muchacho – y ahora puedo recordarlo todo. - … - ¡Santo Dios! ¡¿Cómo pude haber hecho esto?! ¡Yo, acostarme con Megera!... – sollozó - ¿Qué dirá Herms cuando se entere de esto? ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡¿Cómo pude haberle hacho esto a ella?! Soy un asco… No la merezco… No, no puede enterarse, por favor, prométanme que no le dirán nada de esto, por favor, ella no puede saberlo… No puedo permitir que lo sepa, me dejará y… no, Herms…

- Tranquilo Ron, no se lo diremos y ella no se enterará, no tiene por qué saberlo – prometió George por parte de ambos.

Permanecieron en silencio, sin que ninguno de los tres supiera qué más decir, valorando cada uno sus posibilidades en su mente, pensando en cuál sería el siguiente paso, en qué debían hacer ahora para salir del embrollo.

- Bueno, si así fue… que ya sabemos que así fue, - comenzó George – me temo que estamos en un gravísimo problema.

Y entonces Ron, que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que él mismo había hecho con Megera, completamente asqueado, horrorizado y arrepentido, cayó en la cuenta de qué era lo realmente más terrible de todo lo que había hecho esa noche. Porque podía haberse acostado con Megera, lo que era realmente terrible, pero sabía que no era lo más terrible de todo, no, lo más terrible de todo era el secreto que había develado al enemigo. Sus ojos se abrieron platos y lo asaltó el pánico al darse cuanta de la gravedad de sus actos. Y deseó, una vez más, nunca haber recordado todo eso, Más que eso, deseó que nada de eso hubiese ocurrido nunca, deseó no haber sido tan débil para dejarse engañar por la muchacha de cabellera dorada, deseó haber podido resistirse, haber podido decir NO, haber sido consciente de sus actos y negarse rotundamente a irse con ella, y hasta deseó haber estado completamente consciente para destruirla, para terminar con ella en cuanto se hubo presentado en su dormitorio. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en todo ello, porque el daño ya estaba causado, y no había ni hechizo, ni poción ni manera alguna de revertirlo, no había salida, sólo les quedaba enfrentarse a su error.

- Oh, Harry, lo siento tanto… de verdad yo… yo no quería... ni siquiera sabía, te juro que no fue mi intensión… ¡Santo Dios! Cómo pude haberlo hecho… Te entenderé si no vuelves a hablarme, ni yo volvería a hablarme… - sentado sobre la cama, el joven Weasley apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y escondió el rostro entre sus manos, mortificándose con el recuerdo de su error, de su gravísimo error.

- Oye Ron, cálmate, sé que no querías, nada de esto es tu culpa, ella te hechizó… - Harry trató de calmarlo.

- Pero si yo no hubiera sido tan débil… si me hubiese resistido…

- Ron, ella te hechizó, _NO PODÍAS_ resistirte. Pero eso no importa, ahora debemos encontrar la forma de salir de esta.

Y de verdad que no sabían cómo iban a hacerlo. Ahora los Mortífagos conocían el secreto de Harry, del Señor de La Muerte, y no quedaba otra solución que enfrentarse a ellos, y evitar que se hicieran con las Reliquias. Aunque, de todos modos, había algo que ellos no sabían, y era dónde exactamente estaban esas Reliquias, y lo cierto es que sólo una de ellas continuaba junto a su dueño; otra estaba con su antiguo dueño, y la última, bueno, ni el mismo Harry se creía capaz de hallarla, eso era, al menos, un punto a su favor. Pero de todos modos, tampoco podían quedarse tranquilos con eso, sabían que los Mortífagos removerían cielo y tierra para encontrarlas, y el primer punto de su búsqueda sería aquella casa, donde Harry vivía, ¿qué iban a pensar ellos que él no las tenía, que las Reliquias no estaban allí?

Como fuese, Harry (y todos) tenían ahora un punto más en la cabeza del que preocuparse: lo que le pasaría a Ginny, el secuestro de sus amigos, y ahora lo que fuera que Harían los Mortífagos para conseguir las Reliquias, _sus_ Reliquias.

El llamado de la señora Weasley a cenar los sacó a los tres de sus cavilaciones. Y, con la expresión aún preocupada, salieron del dormitorio rumbo al comedor. En el pasillo, se cruzaron con Hermione y Ginny, que salían del dormitorio de la última. Harry intercambió con su novia una mirada triste, y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella, para rozar su rostro con la yema de sus dedos, antes de presionar sus labios con fuerza sobre los de ella (después de todo, la señora Weasley no podía verlos). Pero con Ron, las cosas no fueron ni por asomo similares, el chico dedicó a su novia una mirada de terror apenas la vio aparecer en el pasillo, y luego se apresuró escaleras abajo, dejando a Hermione mirándolo desconcertada.

- ¿Qué bicho le picó? – preguntó enfadada, a nadie en especial, mirando hacia las escaleras, donde acababa de perderse de vista su novio.

- Eh… él sólo está hambriento – contestó George sonriendo y con una nota divertida en la voz.

La cena fue silenciosa. Sólo Molly, Ginny, George, Ron, Fleur, Harry y Hermione estaban allí, porque el señor weasley y sus tres hijos mayores, Bill, Charlie y Percy, aún no habían regresado del Ministerio. Fleur y al señora Weasley se mostraban evidentemente preocupadas por sus maridos (y sus hijos, Molly) que aún no regresaban. No podían evitar removerse nerviosas en sus asientos y levantar la vista al menor sonido que proviniese de afuera. La cena concluyó, e incluso luego de una larga sobremesa, los cuatro hombres restantes no habían regresado, por lo que, finalmente, Molly mandó a todos a la cama (Ron y Harry dormirían en el dormitorio de George, para dejar los suyos desocupados a los demás Weasley), y ella y Fleur tomaron posiciones en el sofá de la Sala, aguardando, a cada minuto más nerviosas, el regreso de sus maridos y los demás.

Aprovechando la falta de atención que la señora Weasley tenía en ellos en esos momentos, los muchachos se escabulleron dentro de la habitación de las chicas. Debían trasmitirles todo lo que acababan de enterarse… Bueno, al menos un parte, la más importante.

Harry se acurrucó con Ginny en un rincón, acunándola contra su pecho y con la nariz hundida en su cabello, recorriendo sus brazos con la yema de sus dedos y deseando poder hacer mucho más que eso. Deseaba hablarle y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, disculparse por lo que había ocurrido y dejarle bien en claro cuánto la amaba, que no importaba lo que fuese a ocurrir, que él la amaba de todas formas y que nunca la dejaría; pero no podía, porque por mucho que lo deseara, no estaban solos allí, y después de todo, ahora que podían estar juntos, ¿por qué perder el tiempo con palabras? Los demás se acomodaron por el resto de la habitación. Ron se sentó junto a su novia sobre la cama, y se permitió pasarle un brazo por sobre los hombros, pero aún así, se mantuvo algo distante y la expresión de culpa no se borró de su rostro en ningún momento, Hermione le rodeó la cintura con su brazo y lo observaba preocupada, preguntándose la causa del evidente malestar del chico. En cuanto a George, no tomó asiento, sino que permaneció de pie en el centro de la habitación, caminado nervioso de un lado a otro, ida y vuelta, una y otra vez. El muchacho comenzó a hablar, con voz firme y seria.

Bueno, hemos estado vigilando a Megera y me temo que no hay buenas noticias.

- ¿Por qué?¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Hermione retirando, al fin, los ojos de Ron y dirigiéndolos hacia George.

- Bueno, lo que ella quería era saber cómo derrotar a Harry – explicó el interpelado – Y lo que ahora sabe es que Harry no puede ser derrotado, que es el Señor de La Muerte. De alguna forma, que desconocemos – dirigió una mirada fugaz a su hermano, que, por suerte, pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de Hermione – se enteró de las Reliquias, lo sabe todo, o al menos lo que importa… Sabe que son tres y qué son, y sabe que mientras pertenezcan a Harry, nadie podrá derrotarlo.

Hermione lo miró con ojos como platos y la boca levemente abierta en una expresión de sorpresa y terror, sus ojos fueron de George a Harry, y luego de nuevo a George y de nuevo a Harry, no podía dar crédito a sus oídos ¿Cómo podía ser que lo hubieran averiguado? Nadie sabía sobre eso, nadie más que ellos y el propio Dumblendore. Ginny, que no había estado prestando la menor atención a su hermano, perdida en sus pensamientos, pareció salir de pronto de su ensimismamiento en cuanto oyó, como a lo lejos, las última palabras que éste había pronunciado, _"… se enteró de las Reliquias, lo sabe todo, o al menos lo que importa… Sabe que son tres y qué son, y sabe que mientras pertenezcan a Harry, nadie podrá derrotarlo."_. Levantó la cabeza, abandonando el calor del pecho de su novio, y clavó sus ojos en los de él. Harry pudo ver el pánico explícito en las negras pupilas de su novia, y trató de trasmitirle tranquilidad con los suyos, de decirle que todo estaba bien, que hallarían la manera de terminar con todo esto y que no correrían peligro, pero sabía que si lo hacía, estaría mintiéndole descaradamente, se conformó con transmitirle tranquilidad, aunque no estuvo seguro de haberlo logrado.

- Pero… - comenzó Hermione con voz temblorosa por el pánico - ¿Cómo es eso posible? Si… nadie más que nosotros sabía de esto, nadie más que nosotros y que Dumblendore… Ano ser que… ¿Y qué tal si quienes tienen a Luna y Neville los torturaron para que se los dijeran?

- Herms, no seas absurda – repuso Harry, estremeciéndose de sólo pensarlo – Ellos ni siquiera sabían de esto.

- Oh, cierto… Lo siento… Pero, entonces ¿Cómo lo saben?

Ron estaba evidentemente nervioso ante la insistencia de su novia por saber cómo habían conseguido los Mortífagos el dato, y no pudo siquiera articular palabra. Su hermano lo salvó.

- No sabemos cómo hicieron para descubrirlo, pero eso no viene al caso, eso no es lo que importa. No, lo que importa ahora es cómo va a salir de ésta. – George calló, pero nadie habló, entonces Harry siguió con lo que ya había discutido por la tarde con los muchachos.

- El punto es que, sabiendo que yo tengo las Reliquias, querrán arrebatármelas para luego poder matarme, y el primer lugar en que buscarán será aquí. Ellos no saben que yo no las tengo conmigo, no saben dónde están, pero de seguro supondrán que las tengo aquí en la casa.

- Creo que debemos preocuparnos por que vengan… - reflexionó Hermione – la casa está protegida ¿no?

- Y dime, si está protegida, ¿cómo hizo Megera para entrar desde un principio? Si entró antes, no hay razón para que ahora no pueda hacerlo – aventuró George.

Silencio.

- Un momento – Ron habló al fin, al caer en la cuenta de lo que su hermano acababa de decir – Eso mismo me gustaría saber, si la casa está protegida ¿Cómo pudo haber entrado?

Obviamente, nadie tenía respuesta. Genial, algo más que agregarle a la lista de preocupaciones: el encantamiento protector no estaba funcionando correctamente.

No se quedaron mucho en el dormitorio de las chicas, una vez que todo (lo importante) estuvo dicho, y que hubieron discutido al respecto, ya no quedaba más por hacer, y lo mejor era que los chicos regresaran a su dormitorio antes de ser pillados allí por la señora Weasley y causar un problema más para sumar a esa lista cuyo peso ya comenzaba a sentirse y a fastidiar. Harry besó a Ginny en los labios, y le dio las buenas noches y Ron, un poco más relajado porque lo peor hubiese pasado y su novia no se hubiese enterado, también besó a su novia. Acto seguido, los dos Weasley y Potter, se marcharon a sus camas.

No charlaron una vez que se hubo acostado cada uno en su cama y se hubieron encargado de apagar las luces. No estaban de ánimos para seguir discutiendo sobre lo que había ocurrido, ya habían hablado sobre eso lo suficiente por esta noche, ni para hablar de nada más. Preferían sumirse cada uno en sus preocupaciones, en sus temores, en sus penas, ya que parecían menos graves cuando no se las mencionaba en voz alta, y hasta parecía ser que podían pensar con más claridad cuando no lo hacían, tenían la esperanza de que, al estar concentrados en sus cavilaciones, pudieran hallar soluciones razonables por sí mismos, por más loco que parezca, parecía más fácil encarar los problemas hallándose en la soledad, sólo ellos y su mente. Los minutos, que se parecían más a largas horas, pasaron mientras los chicos se removían inquietos entre sus sábanas, dándole vueltas a todo lo que perturbaba sus cabezas, y, poco a poco, de uno en uno, fueron cayendo dormidos, al fin vencidos por el cansancio. Todos menos Harry. Sencillamente el muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello azabache estaba demasiado alterado como para conciliar el sueño, tenía demasiadas preocupaciones, había demasiadas cosas fuera de lugar como para que pudiera permitirse el lujo de caer dormido. Sus amigos, Neville y Luna estaban en manos enemigas desde hacía casi 24 horas y quién sabía las atrocidades que estarían teniendo que soportar, y todo por su culpa, como siempre…; el señor Weasley y sus tres hijos mayores se habían marchado al Ministerio, y aún, casi la medianoche, no habían regresado; Ginny iba a ser castigada en cuanto su padre regresara, y quién sabía con qué pena, y una vez más, él era el culpable…; y como si con todo eso fuera poco para mantenerlo la noche entera en vela, los Mortífagos conocían ahora su más profundo secreto, el que, nadie debería haber descubierto bajo ningún punto de vista, el que, hasta ahora, lo había mantenido protegido de ellos, y no sabía qué harían ellos para conseguir arrebatarle las Reliquias, sólo podía deducir que no sería nada agradable, los Mortífagos irían a buscarlo, no cabía la menor duda. Una vez más, por su propia culpa, toda la familia Weasley estaba en peligro, y él no hallaba en sus entrañas la manera de evitarlo. El silencio de la habitación, la soledad con sus pensamientos, comenzó a fastidiarlo mientras daba vueltas en la cama de un lado a otro. No estaba aliviándolo en absoluto el meditar sobre todo lo que parecía estar viniéndosele encima en esos momentos, al contrario, lo sumía más y más en un dolor aplastante, mientras sentía cómo el hueco que se había abierto en su pecho por la mañana, aumentaba de tamaño a cada segundo. Al fin, hastiado de sus pensamientos que le causaban tanto fastidio, se dispuso a olvidarse de todo, a vaciar su mente, para poder sumirse en un sueño, aunque sea superficial, pero que le permitiera alejarse de todo aquello al menos por unas horas. George dormía, aparentemente tranquilo, podía oír el sonido acompasado de su respiración; Ron dormía, también, pero hablaba en sus sueños, decía cosas inteligibles y cada tanto algo como "soy un asco" o "no la merezco", y Harry supo inmediatamente que el muchacho soñaba con Megera, con lo que había hecho con ella. Trató de no prestar atención a esos apagados sonidos, la respiración de George, las palabras de Ron, y cerró completamente su mente a todo lo que fuera ajeno a él, intentando dormir, deseando dormir. Por un momento, dejó de oír los sonidos de aquel dormitorio, pero fue otro sonido, uno que venía de afuera, ajeno a aquella habitación, el que le hizo perder toda concentración, y regresar, tan pronto como se había alejado, a la realidad.

- ¡¿Pero, qué dices?! ¡Quiero ver a esa jovencita de inmediato! – Lo que oyó, especialmente la última parte, hizo que al joven insomne se le acelerara el corazón a mil por hora, que los ojos se le abrieran como pelotas de ping pong, que el pánico que lo atacaba y que había logrado aplacar en su intento por dormirse, lo atacara en una dosis mucho mayor, que los temores que había guardado en su interior desde la mañana, afloraran de golpe, amenazando con hacerse realidad. Esa voz sonaba realmente enfadada, severa, destilaba furia, como nunca antes la había oído, como creyó que nunca la oiría, como no imaginó que pudiera llegar a sonar, y eso fue lo que más paralizó a Harry, el conocimiento de que se había enterado de todo y de que se encontraba total y completamente encolerizado.

El señor Weasley ya estaba en casa, y ya lo sabía todo y ahora venía lo peor, lo que él había temido desde la mañana, lo que había hecho, en un principio, que se abriera el hueco en su interior. Hablaría con Ginny, la reprendería, y le impondría su castigo, le aplicaría la sanción que considerara necesaria de a cuerdo con su "falta", Su "falta, no la de ella, porque todo eso era culpa de él. El joven aguzó el oído en la oscuridad de su dormitorio. Oyó una puerta cerrarse, relativamente cercana, la del dormitorio de los padres de su novio, supuso, casi con seguridad; pasos apresurados a través del pasillo, no demasiados, los justos y necesarios para llegar al dormitorio de Ginny. Contuvo la respiración, para que ni siquiera el sonido del aire al entrar y salir de sus pulmones le impidieran oír el menor susurro, deseó que Ron y George también dejaran de respirar; y puso todo su atención en los sonidos que venían del exterior. Una puerta chirrió al abrirse; un paso más, hacia el interior del dormitorio; y una voz, la de la señora Weasley, sorprendentemente dura y severa.

- Ginevra, ven aquí, tu padre desea hablar contigo.

Unos pasos más suaves, Ginny; la puerta volvió a cerrarse con otro chirrido; ahora dos pares de pies caminaban a la par, unos pisaban con fuerza, como un cable a tierra para que su dueña, la señora Weasley, probablemente, descargara su ira, los otros, pisaban firmes y decididos, sin rezagarse y sin oponer resistencia a los anteriores, Ginny, increíblemente segura de sí misma, sin acobardarse.

Una puerta se abrió, y luego volvió a cerrarse, y Harry ya no pudo oír nada más. Pero permaneció en silencio, a la espera de un nuevo sonido, de alguna señal. Lo que parecieron horas después, un nuevo sonido, indicándole que la puerta de la _sala de juicio_ había vuelta a abrirse, hizo que se pusiera de pie de un salto y caminara con decisión hacia la puerta. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Se quedo de piedra en medio del pasillo, justo delante de su puerta, contemplando aquella imagen que, aunque prometía no ser entristecedora, le partía el corazón. La señora Weasley se hallaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta de su dormitorio, y observaba a su hija que caminaba hacia su dormitorio. La espalda erguida, la barbilla en alto, y la expresión inescrutable, seria y hasta severa, pero aún así, los ojos brillando con una luz de tristeza; Ginny no lloraba, como era de imaginar, ya que ella nunca lo hacía, excepto aquella vez… la muchacha caminó con decisión y se escabulló hacia el interior de su dormitorio sin volver la vista atrás. Al espectador que observaba desde el otro lado del pasillo no le quedó duda, el castigo ya había sido impuesto.

La señora Weasley se percató de su presencia y se volvió para dirigirse a él.

- La llevaremos con Muriel a primera hora. Tal vez sirva para que ambos aprendan algo de esto – informó con voz monótona, antes de desaparecer hacia el interior de su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo el muchacho de pelo azabache y ojos verdes parado en aquel mismo sitio, en medio del pasillo y con los ojos clavados en aquella puerta cerrada, en la puerta del dormitorio de su novia, donde ella estaría tal vez llorando, tal vez recibiendo el consuelo de su amiga, tal vez pensando en él, y sabiendo, que al otro día, ya no volverían a verse. Sabiendo que ya nada podía hacer para evitarlo, largó un gran suspiro, y, finalmente, regresó a su cama, con el corazón desgarrado y el pozo de su pecho siendo ya más grande que él mismo.

Otro rato más permaneció en su cama, retorciéndose de un lado a otro entre las sábanas, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de despojar su mente de todos esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban, y no fue sino hasta que el cielo pareció comenzar a iluminarse con la tenue luz del amanecer, que el agotamiento le ganó al dolor y el muchacho calló en las redes de un sueño intranquilo y pesadillezco.

Un auto negro, de aspecto lujoso y con el logo del Ministerio de la Magia grabado a los lados avanzaba por la carretera bajo la tenue luz del amanecer; el auto frenaba y tres personas con las cabezas enfundadas en capuchas negras los interceptaban de repente. Ahora Ginny, su novia, y los señores Weasley, amordazados y con ojos vendados eran empujados por cuatro hombres, a punta de varita, por un callejón completamente en penumbras, hasta llegar al final, donde un muro les cerraba el paso. La imagen cambió. Un pasillo de piedra, oscuro y sombrío, con paredes húmedas y frías, y sólo iluminado por la débil llama de algunas antorchas empotradas de tanto en tanto en esa misma pared, se abría ahora ante él, como un túnel sin fin, con curvas y esquinas. Él corría, con toda la velocidad que se lo permitían sus piernas, cansadas y doloridas, pero no había tiempo para pensar en el dolor, o en el cansancio, no había lugar en su mente para aquello, ahora sólo una cosa importaba: salvar a su novia y a sus amigos, rescatarlos de aquel lugar de tormento y de las torturas, que no le cabía duda, habían sufrido durante su tiempo allí. Sintió que lo seguían y al voltear, comprobó que, en definitiva, así era, de nuevo, aquella figura encapuchada. Intentó correr más rápido, pero ya se hallaba al máximo de su aceleración. Rayos de luz roja, y de otros colores pasaban rozándole su cuerpo, y él no podía más que correr, y lanzar hechizos en respuesta por encima de su rostro, tratando de atinarle a su objetivo. La imagen cambió una vez más. Vio a Ginny, en una especie de calabozo, oscuro y húmedo, acurrucada en una esquina con ojos vendados, la boca cubierta por un sucio trapo a modo de mordaza y manos y pies atados; vio a Luna y luego a Neville, en las mismas condiciones que su novia; y luego vio a Hermione y a los señores Weasley. Todos encerrados en diferentes calabozos, solos y asustados.

Las imágenes cesaron, y el muchacho despertó jadeando, con el cuerpo cubierto de un sudor frío y pegajoso y la mente completamente confundida. Ya era claramente de día, tal vez las nueve, o diez de la mañana; lo supo porque los rayos de sol que se filtraban por entre las cortinas e inundaba la habitación entera, era de un tono amarillo dorado y relucían con claridad, y, además, los hermanos Weasley que habían compartido el dormitorio con él esa noche, no se hallaban allí: no podía ser demasiado temprano si ellos ya se habían levantado. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y le tomó un buen rato reaccionar y darse cuenta de que acababa de despertarse de una pesadilla. Pero, sin embargo, no podía llamar a aquello una pesadilla, era algo más, era más parecido a la clase de pesadillas vívidas que experimentaba cuando Voldemort estaba vivo y su mente estaba conectada con la de él, era exactamente igual a esa clase de pesadillas, una demasiado real para ser sólo producto de su subconsciente. Y esas pesadillas, las que solía sufrir cuando su mente entraba a la del mago más tenebroso del mundo, nunca resultaban ser sólo eso (al menos casi nunca, había una excepción), eran imágenes reales. De inmediato supo que aquella, la que acababa de tener, era una como esas tantas del pasado, era real, no le cabía duda al respecto. Pero, aún así, no podía ser algo que estuviera ocurriendo en ese mismo momento, como había sido en las ocasiones anteriores, no, porque él se hallaba en su cama en ese momento, y estaba seguro de que Hermione, Ginny y los señores Weasley, también… aunque Neville y Luna… ellos sí estaban secuestrados y tal vez sí se encontraran en las condiciones en que habían aparecido en su pesadilla. Decidió levantarse y darse una ducha, para despabilarse y poder pensar con mejor claridad, y además, para retirarse el pegote de sudor que le cubría el cuerpo entero.

Se puso de pie, sintiendo el cuerpo sorprendentemente pesado, tomó un conjunto de ropa limpia y arrastró los pies hacia el final del pasillo, en dirección al baño que todos compartían en la planta alta. El agua tipia cayendo sobre sus hombros y resbalando sobre todo su cuerpo, le ayudó a relajarse y alivianarse, y entonces pudo pensar con más claridad. Con el tranquilizante sonido del agua corriendo, y golpeando como lluvia sobre su cuerpo, lo ayudaron a reflexionar con mayor calma, y así, comenzó a repasar su sueño, y a relacionarlo con la realidad, y por fin, pudo comenzar a atar los cabos sueltos.

Evidentemente en su sueño, el auto del Ministerio había sido víctima de un ataque Mortífago, y sus tripulantes habían sido secuestrados, tal y como, se suponía, había ocurrido con sus dos amigos. Y luego, los prisioneros, habían sido llevados a su "prisión", por aquel callejón oscuro… tal vez hubiera allí alguna entrada, algún pasadizo… y después… después él iba a rescatarlos. Pero ¿Cómo ligarlo con la realidad? Al repasar el sueño, no pudo evitar percatarse instantáneamente de algo, algo que había ocurrido hacía semanas y que, de algún modo, ya había olvidado. La pesadilla de Ginny. La pesadilla que su novia había tenido la misma noche en que se habían mudado, en esa misma casa. Ella se la había descrito, y le había asegurado, que aquello había sido más que un simple sueño. De hecho, él le había creído, y lo había mantenido preocupado por varios días, hasta que, simplemente, con el paso del tiempo había terminado por olvidar el hecho. Y, sin embargo, ahora, aquello volvía claramente a su memoria, y es que había una clara conexión con su propia pesadilla, hasta podría ser la misma, sólo que con algunas variaciones. Las palabras de Ginny pasaron por su mente describiendo la pesadilla… _un pasillo largo… paredes de piedra… oscuridad… ella, Hermione, Luna y Neville en calabozos… amordazados, maniatados…_El corazón se le aceleró de repente al establecer relaciones entre los dos sueños, las relaciones se hacían prácticamente por sí solas, porque ambos sueños era casi iguales, había que diferenciarlos en la parte del comienzo, del auto del Ministerio y los Mortífagos conduciéndolos por la calleja, y la presencia del señor y la señora Weasley, pero por demás, eran lo mismo. Intentó serenarse, recuperar el ritmo normal de los latidos de su corazón, acompasar su respiración, y volver a enfocar su mente en estableces una conexión en el sueño, ahora los sueños, y la realidad_… Piensa… Piensa… _Inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo para el agua tibia cayera sobre su nuca y entonces, divisó, oscilando sobre su pecho, el relicario de piedra verde que su novia le había regalado el día anterior, llevó su mano hacia él y recorrió la superficie de la piedra con la yema de los dedos, luego lo abrió, y entonces la vio_._ La respuesta le llegó sola, y tenía que ver con su novia. Ginny, todo comenzaba con ella, ella y sus padres, ellos eran la clave… pero… ¿Dónde estaban ellos ahora? La respuesta salió de entre sus labios antes de que la pregunta pudiera terminar de formársele en la mente.

- De camino a la casa de Muriel… - la voz le sonó débil, como un susurro, y se quebró al terminar la frase. _Molly, Arthur y Ginny, estarían ya a esas horas de camino a casa de su tía abuela, y probablemente _– se obligó a pensar_ – estarían siendo llevados por alguien del Ministerio, en uno de sus autos… _

Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y salir de la "parálisis" en que se había sumido al llegar a aquella conclusión. Los Weasley nunca llegarían a destino, algo grave les ocurriría en el camino. Estaba seguro de eso, algo le decía que debía confiar en su pesadilla, porque no era un pesadilla, era más como un vaticinio. Serían llevados a aquel callejón que, seguramente tenía la entrada al lugar de prisión, un escondite de Mortífagos…

Cerró los grifos y saltó fuera de la ducha en cuanto hubo salido de su ensimismamiento y recuperado la movilidad de su cuerpo. Tomó el toallón y se secó precariamente en un intento desesperado por ser rápido. Se vistió con la ropa interior y los pantalones, y salió corriendo con los pies descalzos, el torso desnudo y el cabello chorreando agua. Atravesó el pasillo a grandes zancadas y bajó la escalera, más resbalando que corriendo.

George, Ron y Hermione, que desayunaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina, dieron un salto, asustados, cuando Harry irrumpió en la habitación a medio vestir, chorreando agua y con la respiración agitada por la carrera.

- Harry, ¿qué… - comenzó Hermione, pero su amigo la interrumpió.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo para recuperar el aliento.

- Bill, Charlie y Bill fueron de nuevo al Ministerio y Fleur fue con ellos, es como si no pudiera dejar a Bill sólo ni por un minuto… Parece que de verdad necesitan ayuda… las cosas están saliéndose de control allí afuera, aún no han dado con el paradero de Neville y Luna, y continúa desapareciendo gente. Adivina, las tres personas que desaparecieron entre anoche y esta mañana (además de Neville y Luna) son _muggles_ y _sangre sucia_, y todos ocupaban cargos en el Ministerio, lo que lo pone peor_ –_ respondió George con la voz cargada de ira, pero, al igual que los demás, sin quitarle de encima unos ojos extrañados y, también, algo asustados.

- No, no me refiero a ellos – repuso Harry, aunque era verdad que la información que acababa de recibir, lo había dejado sorprendido… aunque no sorprendido en el sentido estricto de palabra, porque era de esperar que algo así ocurriría. La _caza_ había comenzado. – Me refiero a tus padres, y a Ginny, ¿Dónde están ellos? – le urgió.

- Harry… anoche, cuando el señor Weasley regresó a casa… bueno, él, impuso a Ginny su castigo… – soltó Hermione entre preocupada por su amigo, y asustada por la reacción que podía llegar a tener.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Dijo que la enviaría con Muriel – Todos parecieron sorprenderse ante su conocimiento del tema – Pero, ¿Dónde están?¿Ya se han marchado?¿Hace cuánto tiempo? – necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba pronto, pero sus amigos seguían observándolo como si estuviera loco, completamente fuera de sí. Hermione fue quien le respondió nuevamente.

- Sí, ellos se marcharon, hace… hace unas tres horas.

- ¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora? – Harry comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, con las manos sobre la cabeza y la mirada clavada en sus pies, mientras pensaba en cuál sería su siguiente paso, ya que era demasiado tarde para tratar de impedir que se marcharan.

_Sólo te queda dar con su paradero, _le dijo una voz en su mente_, debes hallar ese callejón, y la manera de entrar en lo que sea que esconde_. _Como si fuera tan fácil _– le replicó a la voz -_ ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hallar ese lugar? Se supone que se trata de algún escondite Mortífago, y los escondites Mortífagos son secretos, sólo ellos mismos conocen su ubicación, de no ser así, esas ratas ya estarían todas pudriéndose en Azkaban._ "Sólo los Mortífagos conocen su ubicación" esa idea revoloteó en su mente durante unos segundos, quedó allí flotando, como las hojas de los árboles, cuando caen en otoño y se dirigen al suelo en un lento y delicado vals. Debía encontrar un Mortífago, y hacerlo hablar, emplearía lo _maleficios imperdonables_ si era necesario… ¿Dónde conseguiría un Mortífago? De repente sus ojos se retiraron del suelo, e inconscientemente revolotearon, a través de la ventana, hacia la cas vecina…

- Megera…- Masculló para sí. Todos lo miraban expectantes mientras marchaba por la habitación, de un lado a otro; y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al oírlo mencionar el nombre de la muchacha de cabellos dorados, de la Mortífaga.

- Harry… ¿q…qué ocurre? – preguntó Hermione en un susurro, temerosa de lo que pudiera llegar a recibir como respuesta.

Pero su amigo no le respondió, quizá ni siquiera la oyó. Continuó caminando de un lado a otro de la cocina, con las manos sobre la nuca, y la vista nuevamente clavada en las baldosas del piso, murmurando para sus adentros con un loco, y con verdadero aspecto de maníaco.

"Megera" repitió en su mente el muchacho. Sólo debía tenderle una trampa, secuestrarla e interrogarla, torturarla, para que le dijera todo lo que supiese_. No va a resultar_ – volvió a hablarle la voz de su cabeza – _Ella está en contacto con otros, se enterarán_ _de alguna forma y vendrán a por ti._ Harry gruñó, la voz tenía razón, lo buscarían, y sabía que lo hallarían… pero, era la única forma… estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo si con eso conseguía salvar a quien amaba y a todos cuantos estuviesen cautivos allí. _No es la única forma –_ Se sorprendió ante esto, pero de todos modos aguardó a recibir el resto, la explicación, la revelación de otra manera de hacerlo, y sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. Su inconsciente sabía que tenía otra forma de saberlo, y si su inconsciente le decía que había otra manera de llegar a donde necesitaba llegar, entonces era porque así era, porque él, en el fondo, sabía que así era, y no sólo eso, si no que además, conocía, sabía, cuál era la otra alternativa. El problema era que no podía traerla a su mente, que no podía rescatarla, desenterrar de lo profundo de sus entrañas, de la parte de ellas que sí la conocían. "Mortífagos… Mortífagos…" repetía en su fuero interno, como si aquella fuera la clave para desentrañar lo que su propia mente le ocultaba; sin interrumpir su caminata, de un lado a otro, de ida, y de regreso por toda la cocina, bajo las miradas inquisidoras, preocupadas y ansiosas de todos los que allí se hallaban. Tal vez estuvieran hablando, entre ellos, o incluso a él, pero Harry no podía saberlo, porque en ese momento no tenía ni oídos, ni tiempo, para nada más que ni fuesen sus propias reflexiones. Tal vez pasaron sólo segundos, tal vez largos minutos, quién sabe, hasta que el muchacho comenzó a acercarse de a poco a su respuesta. "Mortífagos… ¿A quién conozco que tenga lazos con Mortífagos?¿A quién conozco que pueda saber de las guaridas de los Mortífagos?" Se frenó de golpe en su caminata cunado la respuesta brilló en su mente, como un cartel de neón de uno de esos bares nocturnos, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, gritando "¡Mírame!¡Mírame!", y Harry se sintió completamente estúpido por no haberlo visto antes, por no haberse dado cuenta de que la respuesta estaba ahí no más. Claro, era perfecto, él era la única persona que podía ayudarlo, y sabía que no se negaría a hacerlo en cuanto se lo pidiera, por más Mortífago que fuese, por mucho que lo aborreciese, sabía que no iba a negarle su ayuda, él se lo había prometido, hacía meses ya; podía recordar sus palabras con claridad: _"Bueno… si algunas vez llegas a necesitar nuestra ayuda, no importa para lo que sea, no dudes en pedirlo_._"_Se lo había dicho hacía meses, luego de agradecerle el que hubiera salvado su vida_. _Ahora había llegado el momento en que necesitaba su ayuda, e iría directo a pedírsela.

Harry levantó la mirada de las baldosas y la dirigió a sus espectadores, con una sonrisa triunfante dibujada en su rostro consternado.

- Debo irme – fue todo lo dijo, y se dispuso a regresar al dormitorio para terminar de vestirse. Es que no había tiempo, debía irse inmediatamente y solicitar ayuda, a quien, sabía, se la iba a brindar.

- ¡Harry, espera! – Hermione se puso de pie furiosa - ¡Podrías decirnos qué diablos está pasando contigo! Porque de verdad que no entendemos absolutamente nada, estás trastornándonos. – Ron se puso de pie a su lado y le apoyó una mano en el hombro, instándola a recuperar la calma

- Harry, de verdad queremos saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo, luces como…

- Luces exactamente como un maniático que acaba de escapar del área de trastornos mentales de San Mungo – George terminó, como mucha sutileza, la frase que su hermano no había podido concluir. Y Hermione y Fleur lo fulminaron con la mirada. Y él se defendió - ¿Qué me miran así? Es cierto, y ustedes lo saben.

- Ven Harry, siéntate y cuéntanos – lo alentó su amiga.

El muchacho obedeció, se sentó y comenzó a explicar, lamentándose por el tiempo que estaba perdiendo.

- Tuve un sueño, un sueño en el que vi a Ginny y a sus padres de camino a lo de Muriel en un auto del Ministerio, y luego eran atacados, y secuestrados, y llevados a algún lugar que no reconocí… y hubo más […] – el muchacho relató el resto del sueño, y se enfadó sobremanera cuando, al final, vio la expresión de incredulidad con lo miraba su audiencia.

- Harry, tú lo has dicho, fue _un sueño._ Nada les ocurrió en el camino, y nada va a ocurrirles, y puedo asegurarte de que Arthur y Molly ya están en camino de regreso.

- ¡No, Hermione, no fue _sólo_ un sueño! Sé que es real, porque lo presiento, porque sabes que no es la primera vez que me ocurre, sé diferenciar entre fantasía y realidad – Ahora sabía que hubiera sido mejor que se marchara de entrada, sin haberse detenerse a explicar nada. Sus amigos se empeñarían en convencerlo de que no había de qué preocuparse, de que no era real, y él, se empeñaría en hacerles entender que sí lo era. Y así pasarían un buen rato discutiendo, y ese tiempo que perdiera discutiendo con ellos, sería otro que perdería de su búsqueda. – Escúchame, yo sé lo que vi, y sé cómo fue, y sé que no fue una pesadilla, allí había algo más… y, de todos modos, no es la primera vez que ocurre, porque lo que yo vi, es lo mismo, o casi, que vio Ginny hace semanas, así que no vas a decirme que estoy exagerando, que no hay de que preocuparse porque no llevas razón en eso.

El muchacho se puso de pie de golpe, y sin más, les dio la espalda a sus amigos, que lo observaban boquiabiertos y se dispuso, una vez más, a subir al dormitorio y acabar de vestirse, para marcharse a su destino tan pronto como le fuera posible, sin más demoras ni interrupciones, de verdad debía apurarse, debía recuperar a Ginny y a quienes fuese.

- De a cuerdo – oyó que George hablaba con decisión a sus espaldas - ¿Hacia a dónde nos dirigimos?

Harry volteó, y se quedó observándolo, dudando de si George realmente había dicho eso. Pero sí, en cuanto vio su rostro serio y decidido, no le quedó duda de que sí lo había hecho. El pelirrojo se puso de pie, dispuesto a seguirlo y también lo hizo su hermano, finalmente, para no quedar fuera, también lo hizo Hermione, aunque no sin algo de resignación.

- Bueno, supongo que después de todo pareces que tienes razón – declaró la castaña, con una entonación que sonó a protesta.

- Y aunque no la tuviera – continuó Ron, pero éste hablándole a su novia – no lo dejaríamos marchar solo.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Acá estoy, para seguir fastidiándolos! XD jajaja! _

_Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que en algunas paartes es como que me fui un poco por las ramas, porque estaba tan concentrada que me salía las cosas sin pensarlas, pero de todos modos, no quise arreglarlas, porque eso es lo que salió de mi en el arrebato de inspiración, y creo que así debe quedar… jajaja! Espero sus reviews : D_

_Y desde ya, millones de gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior de verdad que son de mucha ayuda Y debo decir que me alegra que se vayan animando a comentar y a ser sinceros, es todo cuanto necesito: sinceridad._

*Albus Dumblendore Paita = Hola! Me alegra tenerte como lector! XD Bueno, también me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y sí, te doy la razón en que el capítulo 60 fue leeeento y aburrido, porque sé que fue, incluso para mí : D Pido perdón por las largas esperas, y bueno, ya lo expliqué para todos al comienzo, no es algo que me ponga feliz hacerlos esperar, ni tener que esperar yo misma para poder escribir… De verdad lo siento mucho! XD

*Nocturnal Depression = Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo! XD No pude cumplir con lo de no demorarme, pero bueno, espero que no te enojes, jeje!

*Samara Cuenta Cuentos = Bueno, una vez más, muchísimas gracias por el review! Y te juro que de verdad no sé lo que estoy haciendo, yo sólo escribo lo que me va surgiendo en la mente… jajaja! Mmm… En cuanto a tu "crítica" (jaja!) bueno, creo que tenés razón, tal vez no quedó muy claro en el texto, pero la respuesta es NO. Ron no tenía puestas las orejas extensibles, porque, como creo que dije en uno de los capítulos anteriores (no estoy segura) el sólo hecho de oír la voz de Megera significaría volver a caer bajo su hechizo, por la misma razón tampoco se asoma a la ventana para participar de el espionaje.

Espero que te haya servido mi explicación XD

Ah, y otra cosa: perdón por haberte abandonado con los reviews en "Todos los magos sienten miedo", pero supongo que habrás leído lo que puse al comienzo, y bueno, ahí está el problema, simplemente no logro ponerme al día, pero estoy tratando! Jajaj!

_Y por cierto, _

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! _

_Ya saben lo que dicen, "más vale tarde que nunca" XD_

_Nos vemos en la próxima! Los quiero…_

________________________________________________________________________________*Ginny!*_


	27. Chapter 27

_Los dejo leer en paz, nos encontramos al final… XD_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**63**

**Huida forzada**

**(Capítulo 27)**

En la planta alta de la casa de Londres, los cuatro jóvenes se movían a toda velocidad de un lado a otro, entrando a un dormitorio, saliendo, entrando al otro, saliendo, entrando al baño, saliendo, y empezando el ciclo nuevamente, recolectando a su paso todos los elementos que formarían parte de su bagaje… Tan pronto como Harry había terminado de relatarles su "sueño", convencerlos de que era real (aunque, al menos en el caso de Hermione, actuaban más por apoyar a su amigo que por verdadero convencimiento), y luego, haberles confiado el plan que ya había comenzado a fraguarse en su mente, aunque, cabe mencionar, sus amigos no estaban del todo de acuerdo con él, todos se habían apresurado como ráfagas hacia sus dormitorios, para comenzar a reunir todo lo que les serviría de ayuda en la "misión".

El delicado bolsito de cuentas de Hermione ya estaba de regreso a la acción. Abierto sobre la cama de la castaña en el dormitorio de Ginny, recibió con paciencia todo lo que su dueña ponía en su interior, sin hartarse nunca; ropa, botellitas con ingredientes para alguna poción (a pesar de que, teniendo el cuenta el plan de Harry, no creía necesitar llevar sus propios ingredientes), sus elementos de aseo, libros, libros y más libros. Además, la muchacha había ayudado a los chicos a realizar el mismo hechizo con sus propias mochilas, y los tres se hallaban ahora en el dormitorio de George engordándolas con todo lo pudieran llevar, que en realidad era muchísimo más de lo que llegarían a necesitar. En la del gemelo, además de un par de remeras y pantalones _muggles_, no había más que una sorprendente cantidad de Sortilegios Weasley y por supuesto, del último surtido elementos que el muchacho había creado justamente con el objetivo de enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Y en la de Harry, por supuesto que entre decenas de cosas más, no faltó su reliquia más preciada, la capa heredada de su padre, la capa de Ignotus Peverel.

En un intento por retrasar la partida, la castaña había sugerido que aguardaran al menos hasta la hora del almuerzo para partir, sólo para asegurarse de que los señores Weasley no regresaban a casa. Discutieron durante unos minutos al respecto, pero, al final, dándose cuanta de que no hacían más que perder más del escaso tiempo del que disponían con tantas palabras y pocas acciones, Harry accedió de mala gana, aunque sabía con certeza, que Arthur y Molly ya no regresarían, ni antes del almuerzo, ni luego. Además, la castaña sugirió que debían informarle al Ministro sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, y eso fue algo que nadie pudo discutir, ya que había que admitir que era la mejor manera de proceder.

Así fue que, luego de haber dejado una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina en la que informaban de su paradero, sólo por si acaso los señores Weasley regresaban antes que ellos, (cosa que no iiba a ocurrir, según el morocho) los cuatro amigos dejaron la casa rumbo al Ministerio de la Magia decididos a hablar con Kingsley Shacklebolt, aunque lo cierto era que ninguno de ellos sabía cómo iban a contarle todo aquello. ¿Les creería el Ministro cuando le hablaran de Megera?¿Y qué con el hecho de que hubiera hechizado a Ron?¿Y de la "misión" que le habían encomendado?¿Y que iba a pensar cuando Harry le hablara de su sueño? Tal vez no tardaría en creerlo chiflado, o tal vez le creería, y entonces se preocuparía y entraría en acción para rescatar a todos cuantos estuvieran en aquella prisión ¿Pero qué pasaría si no era así? Y bueno, entonces seguirían con su plan, sin desviarse y actuarían por mano propia, aunque, de todos modos, si el Ministro sí les creía y decidía embarcarse en la búsqueda por sí mismo, tampoco se quedarían sentados de brazos cruzados esperando que los del Ministerio les trajeran a su familia de vuelta, fuera como fuese, pasara lo que pasase, tomara el Ministro la decisión que tomase, ellos tomarían parte en la búsqueda y eso no tenía discusión.

Los cuatro entraron al Ministerio por la entrada para visitas, la famosa cabina telefónica de color rojo por la que Harry había entrado en su primer visita, y por la que había entrado también hacía ya algunos meses para que le informaran del peligro en que aún se hallaba. Entraron de dos en dos, ya que, por mucho que se apretujaran, era imposible meterse los cuatro en el interior del diminuto cubículo. Recibieron las chapitas con sus nombres luego de habérselos dado a la mujer que les hablaba desde el otro lado del tubo del teléfono y, pronto, comenzaron a descender hacia su lugar de destino. No tardaron en encontrarse de nuevo reunidos en el interior de la construcción subterránea, escondida de los ojos de los curiosos_ muggles, _rodeados por decenas de chimeneas por las que no paraban de llegar magos y brujas para cumplir con sus labores. Se pusieron rápido en marcha, rumbo hacia los elevadores al final del pasillo una vez que hubieron anunciado, a una elegante bruja en un mostrador de la entrada, que deseaban hablar con el Ministro. Se montaron, algo apretujados, en uno de ellos que ya llevaba varios magos en su interior, y aguardaron a que la voz de mujer que anunciaba en qué piso se hallaban cada vez que hacían una parada, anunciara el piso en que, ellos sabían, se hallaba el despacho al que se dirigían. No cruzaron palabra alguna durante el trayecto, pero cada uno iba planteándose la escena del encuentro en su mente, y ensayando, o tratando de proyectar, las palabras que usarían para trasmitir al Ministro lo que deseaban. La voz femenina no tardó en pronunciar las palabras que ellos deseaban oír, y entonces los cuatro se miraron unos a otros antes de salir de aquella lata de sardinas.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo que se habría ente ellos con paso firme y decidido. Hermione estaba evidentemente nerviosa, enredando sus dedos en su cabello mientras avanzaban, y dirigiendo miradas en todas las direcciones en que sus ojos se le permitían. Estaban a sólo unos pasos de la puerta, Harry y Hermione podían recordarla y sabía que era esa. Todos podían verla. Harry se veía a sí mismo golpeando con sus nudillos sobre la oscura madera, y a Kingsley saliendo abriendo y sonriéndoles, con sorpresa y alegría, al encontrarlos allí. Algo como una sonrisa triunfal se dibujaba en el rostro de George, y los nervios de la muchacha comenzaban al calmarse con el pensamiento de que una vez dentro, y con su historia contada, todo habría terminado. Y sin embargo, cunado estaban sólo a pocos pasos de la oficina que buscaban, un obstáculo se interpuso en su camino.

Un hombre salió de repente de la puerta que tenían justo a su lado, junto a aquella en la que tenían fijada la mirada, y les interceptó el paso, frenándoles la marcha. Los jóvenes se frenaron de golpe, sorprendidos por la repentina aparición, y tardaron en reaccionar y en percatarse de que el hombre frente a ellos les sonreía ampliamente, con inusitada felicidad. Estudiaron su sonrisa y sus rasgos, para encontrar en su interceptor un rostro extrañamente familiar. A pesar de recordar el rostro, sin embrago, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni George, pudieron recordar de quién se trataba, Hermione sí. La muchacha le devolvió la amplia sonrisa y ella fue la primera a quién el muchacho se acercó, para, bajo la mirada de incredulidad y entrecejo fruncido de Ron, besarla en la mejilla con sorprendente confianza, como si fueran grandes amigos de toda la vida.

– ¡Hola _Mione_! ¿Qué tal has estado? – saludo luego de haberla besado y haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de sorpresa y hasta de enfado que recibía de los chicos.

_- _Muy bien, _Mike_ ¿Qué tal tú? – Ni Ron, ni nadie comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo allí, ¿quién era aquel muchacho, que aparecía repentinamente y trataba a Herms con tanta… despreocupación?

Y entonces, evaluando minuciosamente a extraño, y leyendo la placa en la puerta por la que había salido, los chicos lo reconocieron: era el joven _auror_ que había recogido a Hermione de La Madriguera y la había llevado de regreso a su hogar. Pero, ¿A qué venía tanta familiaridad con la chica? Ron se sintió extrañamente acalorado al comenzar a hacer se idea sobre cosas que podrían haber ocurrido entre su novia y el tal _Mike._

- De maravillas. Pero, debo decir que un tanto decepcionado – Hermione lo miró inquisidora y él se explicó con expresión divertida – Bueno, pensé que me necesitarías más a menudo, pero no he recibido ni un sólo llamado de tu parte – Hermione le sonrió de nuevo y a Ron el rostro se le tornó morado de ira, a la vez que la vena de la sien comenzaba a latirle con prisa ¿Qué aquel… tipo esperaba un llamado de novia? George y Harry los miraban confusos.

- Creí que te había dicho que no lo necesitaría – repuso la chica.

- Lo sé, pero aún así, me hubiera guaseado que me llamaras – Hermione se ruborizó y se miró los pies, repentinamente incómoda.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – continuó el auror, ignorando la reacción de la castaña.

- Mis amigos y yo hemos venido a hablar con Kingsley – explicó, volviendo a posar sus ojos sobre Michael, pero con las mejillas aún arreboladas.

- Oh, si, ya veo – miró a los chicos como si antes no se hubiese percatado de que antes estaban allí – El señor Potter y los señores Weasley, ¿cierto? – ellos asintieron y él los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, a la que todos, menos Ron, que clavaba en el auror unos ojos duros como puñales. – Y ¿Qué cuestión los trae a reunirse con el señor Ministro?

Hermione estaba a punto de responder a esa pregunta, pero Harry habló antes de que su amiga pudiera despegar los labios.

- Lo cierto es que son asuntos… confidenciales – Lo le importaba la relación que tuviera con Herms, lo bien que a ella parecía caerle. A él no le agradaba, su expresión, sus palabras, la forma en la que les hablaba como si fueran grandes amigos de toda la vida, sin dejar de sonreírles ni un segundo, le hacía desconfiar plenamente de él, y llevarlo a pensar que el tal Mike estaba fingiendo, ocultando algo detrás de toda esa fachada de simpatía.

- Oh, ya veo – El auror se volvió hacia él, dirigiéndole una brevísima mirada de desdén, pero que el muchacho no pasó por alto – Pero me temo que no podrán verle hoy. – Agregó, como si en verdad lo preocupara.

- ¿Y por qué no? – a Ron le caía tan mal como a él, aunque claro, allí había otras razones en juego: el auror estaba coqueteando con su novia, ¡y frente a sus propios ojos!

- Bueno, el señor Ministro no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos.

- Eso no es problema alguno – le respondió George, haciendo evidencia también del poco agrado que le tenía, en el tono de su voz – él estará dispuesto a hablar con nosotros.

- ¿Acaso son ustedes los Reyes de Inglaterra? – repuso con un sonrisa irónica, los tres chicos le respondieron con un mohín de contrariedad – Él no hablará con ustedes de todos modos, aunque en verdad lo sean – rió – porque no está aquí ahora.

- Entonces lo esperaremos – le respondió George.

- De a cuerdo, aunque claro que podrían pasarse el día entero aquí, incluso más de un día. Kingsley está participando de una redada realmente complicada y podría tomarle más de lo esperado. Los Mortífagos están causando demasiados problemas – Pronunció la última frase con cierto enfado, aunque a Harry le pareció notar cierta diversión por debajo de eso. Pero claro, ya le había tomado idea a aquel joven, y ahora le encontraría defectos y lo que fuera, en cada uno de sus actos, así que terminó por convencerse de que no era más que producto de su imaginación.

- Entonces esperaremos – lo desafió Ron. Michael se encogió de hombros. Hermione le dedicó a su novio una mirada de advertencia al detectar el tono de desafío en su voz.

- En realidad, creo que sería mejor que nos marcháramos, no tenemos tiempo para esperar – Por segunda vez en el día, Harry estuvo de acuerdo con su amiga. ¡Por fin se ponía a pensar en el tiempo!

- Herms tiene razón, Ron, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Ron lo miró con mala cara, pero al final asintió.

- Bien, adiós – saludó la chica a su guardián. Ron la observaba el entrecejo frunc ido y los labios apretados en una fina línea recta.

- Adiós, cariño - _¡¿CARIÑO?! _

Ron echó a andar furioso, con la vista clavada en sus pies y sus amigos lo siguieron, luego se les unió la chica.

No cruzaron palabra alguna durante el camino de regreso a la casa. Harry pensaba en el siguiente paso, seguirían con el plan que él había trazado, quisieran sus amigos o no, no había opción, era la única forma de dar con el paradero de su novia, al menos la más rápida, no había tiempo para pensar en otra; George deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hallar a sus padres en la casa cuando llegaran, por mucho que supiera que su amigo tenía razón y que ellos no regresarían, aún albergaba una mínima esperanza de que así fuera; Ron estaba demasiado enfadado para pensar en ello, sólo tenía lugar en su mente para pensar en _Mike, Mike, y Mike, _y sacar conjeturas erróneas en cuanto a él y su relación con Hermione, _SU_ novia; y Hermione, enfadada, pensaba en la estúpida y exagerada reacción de sus amigos frente al _auror_, sobretodo en la de su novio. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvieron en el interior de la casa, los silencios se rompieron.

- Bien, ya intentamos hablar con Kingsley y no pudimos, y ya ven que Arthur y Molly no se encuentran aquí, así que ¿Podemos irnos ya? – Harry ya quería marcharse y terminar con todo este rollo, pero ya se imaginaba que su amiga encontraría otra excusa más para volver a retrasar la partida. No podía entender por qué se empeñaba tanto en ello ¿acaso no estaba tan desesperada como él por encontrar a Ginny, los Weasley y a sus amigos? O quizá fuera el lugar de destino lo que no le agradaba, eso era más comprensible…

- Harry, yo… yo no creo que sea… no creo que sea una buena idea que vayamos así – confesó al fin su amiga, con voz dudosa.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Es que…

- Es que prefieres quedarte aquí, para quedarte cerca de tu Mike. Es eso ¿no? Y de paso puedes llamarle y pedirle ayuda a él, parece estar dispuesto a prestarte sus servicios, y además le pondrá muy contento recibir tu llamado – le espetó Ron a su novia, antes de que ella pudiera dar respuesta a Harry.

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? Ya déjate de idioteces – Hermione se volvió furiosa hacia su novio. Harry y George se miraron asustados sin saber que hacer, sabían lo que vendría: una discusión de pareja.

- Con que crees que soy idiota ¿eh?, apuesto a que no piensas lo mismo de tu amigo Mike.

- No creo que seas idiota Ron, pero te estás comportando como tal, ¿puedes decirme qué diablos te pasa? Porque de verdad que no entiendo nada.,

- ¡¿Que, qué me pasa?¿Que no entiendes nada?! ¡¿Acaso me crees ciego, acaso crees que soy estúpido?! ¡Te pones a coquetear con un muchacho que a la vez coquetea contigo, frente a mis propios ojos, y encima me preguntas qué me pasa!

- ¡Ron, yo- no- estaba- coqueteando- con- él! No me importa él, yo te quiero a ti, y a nadie más – se defendió la castaña, articulando cada palabra con cuidado y voz forme, a pesar de tener ya los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

- Claro, seguro, y yo soy el mago Merlín. Sé que tú no me amas, si me amaras siquiera una pizca, no me habrías hecho lo que acabas de hacerme, no tendrías la necesidad de flirtear con otros.

- Ron, ya basta, por favor, no me hagas esto… yo no… yo estaba flirteando… nunca… yo nunca haría eso… Ron, sabes que yo te amo a ti… - Sus ojos habían dejado de contener las lágrimas, que ahora caían rodando sin parar por sus mejillas, aunque silenciosas, y su voz, hace segundos firme y desafiante, se había vuelto temblorosa y quebradiza – ¡Tú eres todo cuanto yo quiero!

- ¡Pues entonces avísale eso a tu amigo Mike, porque parece no haberse enterado de que tienes novio!

- Ron, él… ¡él ni siquiera es mi amigo! ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! ¡Y vuelvo a repetirte que NO estaba coqueteando! Él sólo estaba haciendo amable.

- Seguro, "amable", ¡que se meta la amabilidad en el culo, si es que le cabe, no me importa su amabilidad mientras se mantenga alejado de mi novia! ¡Y me dices que no lo conoces! ¡Es evidente que él sí te conoce a ti! ¿Qué es eso de la llamada? A ver, explícame: _"pensé que me necesitarías más a menudo, pero no he recibido ni un sólo llamado de tu parte"_ – imitó a la perfección la voz del auror.

- ¡Ron, estás pasándote! ¡Ya basta, por favor! – sollozó la chica.

- ¡¿Qué yo estoy pasándome?! ¡Entonces explícame tú que ocurre, porque ahora el que no entiende nada soy yo!

- No ocurre nada… - sollozó – por favor Ron, tienes que creerme, de verdad no ocurre nada… yo te amo a ti…

- Claro – Bufó - ¡Explícame qué quiere decir eso de la llamada! Quiero saberlo.

- Cuando me llevó a casa él… él sólo me dio un teléfono para que me comunicara con él… sólo por si acaso los Mortífagos trataban de atacarme de nuevo… - Trató de explicar a toda velocidad, atropellándose con las palabras. Sólo quería que su novio entendiera de qué venía la cosa y que aquella discusión se terminara.

- ¡¿Y por qué habrían los Mortífagos de querer atacarte?! – Ron estaba tan enfadado, tan carcomido por los celos que el auror en cuestión le inspiraba, que no ponía atención a lo que su novia le decía, casi ni siquiera a lo que él mismo decía, estaba consumido por la ira, encerrado en su propia mente furiosa, y no escucharía excusas ni explicaciones hasta que la nube de rabia se disipara de su cerebro, hasta que sus neuronas dejaran de trabajar produciendo más y más conjeturas erróneas.

- ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, te informo que los Mortífagos me atacaron de camino a casa! – Gritó, ahora ella también presa de la furia, de la bronca ante la desconfianza de su novio, harta de sus celos - ¡Y fue Michael quien me sacó viva de allí!

- ¡Seguro, Michael! ¡Qué suerte que él estaba allí para salvarte la vida!

- ¡Si hubiese sabido que luego ocurriría esto, que tú te pondrías así, entonces habría preferido que no lo hiciera!

Hermione se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda a Ron y a sus dos amigos y se marchó hecha un huracán escaleras arriba. Ya no toleraría una palabra más de parte de su novio, no permitiría que siguiera atacándola, y destruyéndola con cada acusación, abofeteándola, torturándola con cada argumento que golpeaba en su pecho como puñaladas. Ella no tenía nada que explicar a nadie, porque no había hecho nada malo. Y además, no era culpa suya si el auror había coqueteado con ella, aunque creía que Ron también exageraba sobre eso. Entró en la habitación de Ginny y cerró la puerta de un portazo, con todas sus fuerzas, descargando su ira, haciendo que un sonoro estruendo retumbara en toda la casa. Se tiró boca abajo sobre la cama, y estalló en un llanto antes contenido. Las lágrimas, que antes caían lentas y silenciosas por su rostro, ahora se volvieron cascadas de rabia, saliendo como veneno de sus ojos y manchando su rostro transformado en un espasmo de dolor. Ron sabía que ella lo amaba, sabía que él era todo cuanto ella quería y necesitaba en el mundo, que ante su falta no podía sentirse completa, que para ella nada tenía sentido sin él… ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que sus ojos podían fijarse en otro, teniéndolo a él a su lado, en su corazón?¿Cómo podía considerar siquiera la idea de que ella pudiese cambiarlo?¿Acaso no tenía claro que lo único que ella quería era él?¿Acaso no entendía que no quería a nada ni a nadie más?

- Ron, creo que se te ha ido la mano – le dijo Harry luego de haber oído el fuerte portazo que dio su amiga en el piso superior, mirando a su amigo con verdadera preocupación. Sabía que el chico se arrepentiría de sus palabras en cuanto se pusiera a reflexionar sobre ellas, y de hecho, al observar a su amigo, que continuaba sin responderle, no tardó en percatarse de que aquello ya estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante.

Ron estaba paralizado, duro como la piedra y pálido, blanco como la mismísima pared que tenía a su espalda, tenía los ojos desorbitados, aún enfocando en la dirección en que Hermione se había encontrado de pie, apenas segundos antes, mientras él la atacaba con sus palabras, pero miraba sin ver, sus ojos no captaban imagen alguna, ni su cerebro recibía nada que sus ojos o siquiera sus oídos pudieran captar. Se encontró de pronto envuelto en una burbuja de vacío, que lo mantenía aislado de todo lo que no fuera él mismo y su mente, que lo mantenía desconectado de todo cuanto se hallara o ocurriese en su entorno, sólo él, él, su mente, sus pensamientos, su agonía y nada más. Un zumbido se extendía por su cabeza, llevándolo a la locura, y los insultos y blasfemias hacia sí mismo, golpeaban contra su cerebro sin cesar, uno tras otro, como en una gran tormenta de granizo. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho todas aquellas cosas horribles a Hermione?¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido de creerse que ella lo cambiaría por el auror?¿Cómo podía haber desconfiado de ella, dudado de su palabra? El recuerdo de las lágrimas silenciosas rodando mejilla abajo por el rostro de su novia, proyectándose en su mente con toda claridad, hizo que el corazón se le retorciese en el pecho; el recuerdo de su gritos, rogándole que por favor parara, el recuerdo de su voz jurándole que ella lo amaba y que nunca pensaría siquiera en dejarlo, todo eso lo hizo sentirse como una basura, una porquería de persona. Había sido un monstruo, una bestia desconsidera, después de todo, él no se la merecía, Hermione tenía razón en enfadarse con él, sí, lo sabía, y entendería si ella no quería volver a hablarle después de aquello, si ella quería dejarlo, lo entendería, porque alguien como él, no se merecía tener a alguien como ella a su lado, no se merecía el cariño de nadie.

Harry y George lo observaban atónitos, sin saber qué hacer para ayudar a Ron. Lo observaron desmoronarse, quebrarse y caer de rodillas con pesadez sobre el frío suelo; llevarse las manos a la cabeza y aferrarse los cabellos como si intentara arrancárselos él mismo, y luego, estallar en lágrimas y alaridos de dolor. Los dos chicos se arrodillaron a su lado, posando cada uno una mano sobre uno de sus hombros, y comenzaron a decirle cuanto se les veía a la mente para tranquilizarlo, pero nada parecía hacer efecto en el compungido muchacho. Unos minutos después, después de tantas palmadas, de tantas palabras y de tantos consejos, el llanto se transformó en jadeos, gimoteos e hipidos y Ron, pudo volver a ponerse de pie.

- Anda hermano, ve a hablar con ella – lo alentó George, dándole otra palmada en la espalda – dile que lo sientes, pídele disculpas…

Ron asintió, dispuesto a seguir el consejo de su hermano, tenía que arreglar aquello. Y se encaminó hacia el piso superior, a la habitación de Ginny donde sabía que hallaría a Hermione, sintiéndose como la peor basura de la tierra. Escuchó el llanto de la castaña de sólo pararse frente a la puerta del dormitorio, y, una vez más, el corazón se le retorció de dolor y culpa detrás de las costillas. Alzó la mano para golpear sobre la puerta y, luego de unos segundos de vacilación, en los que se permitió respirar profundo, golpeó dos veces. Aguardó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, así que se decidió por entrar al fin. Abrió la puerta lentamente, como temiendo la imagen con la podría llegar a encontrarse adentro, y dio un paso hacia el interior, conteniendo la respiración. No cerró la puerta, y tampoco avanzó, temeroso, aguardando el rechazo y el odio que, estaba seguro, la chica descargaría sobre él en cuanto lo viera. Pero Hermione continuó tal cual estaba, acostada en su cama, boca abajo, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada que a su vez, amortiguaba los sonidos de su llanto. Dio unos pocos pasos hacia ella, vacilante, pero se detuvo aún a una distancia considerable de ella, entonces aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y la llamó, con voz suave y cariñosa, en lo que fue casi un susurro.

- Herms, cariño… - nada. Dos pasos más hacia ella – Herms…

Nada. Los sollozos se acallaron, pero la muchacha no respondió al llamado. Ron volvió a aspirar, armándose de valor, y avanzó, una vez más, pero ahora con decisión. Acortó la distancia entre ambos, hasta que fue prácticamente nula, y entonces se quedó allí, de pie junto a ella. No le importaba si ella estaba escuchándolo o no, aunque sabía que sí lo oía, el le diría todo lo que tenía para decirle, y que luego ocurriese lo que tuviese que ocurrir, el lo entendería de todas formas, sin importar la decisión que Hermione tomara.

- Herms, yo… yo nunca quise decirte todas las cosas horribles que te dije – comenzó, sin saber lo que diría luego – Fui un idiota, de veras sé que lo fui, me comporté como un total y completo idiota y sé que no se justifica para nada ese comportamiento, pero de verdad que yo no… yo… me puso celoso sobremanera el ver cómo hablaban Mike y tú en el Ministerio, sé que exageré, pero Herms… por un momento pensé… por un momento pensé que tú me dejarías, que me cambiarías por él… Sé que es una estupidez por mi parte haber pensado eso, pero es que… yo lo vi ahí, y es claramente más guapo que yo, y más inteligente, de seguro... y… y, de verdad pensé que lo preferirías… Pero ahora veo que me equivoqué, antes no me tomé el tiempo para pensarlo, pero ahora… ahora puedo ver lo equivocado que estaba, debí haberte escuchado, debí haber creído en ti, sé que tú me amas… o al menos me amabas hasta hace un rato, y sé que nunca me harías algo así… Pero yo… yo estaba tan cegado por los celos que no me detuve a pensar en nada más y la idea de que me dejaras… me atormentó, me… es que simplemente no puedo imaginarme cómo sería mi vida si no estuvieras tú a mi lado… Yo te amo Herms, TE AMO, y de verdad lamento todo lo que te hice, y comprenderé si tu… - tragó saliva, le costaba enormemente poner aquel pensamiento en palabras, pero debía decirlo, debía hacerlo – entenderé completamente si tu ya no me amas, y si no quieres volver a dirigirme la palabra, o hasta si no quieres volver a ver mi rostro nunca más o si…

No pudo decir nada más, llegado a ese punto, ya no pudo seguir con su monólogo, no pudo seguir disculpándose, ni diciéndole a la chica, que continuaba acostada, pero ahora oyéndolo en silencio, lo mucho que la amaba. No pudo hacerlo porque la castaña, se irguió de repente en la cama, sentándose sobre la misma y lo tomó de la mano, mirándolo con ojos llenos de ternura. Tiro de su brazo, animándolo a sentarse junto a ella. Ron así lo hizo, aunque le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero en cuanto lo hizo, y se sentó sobre la cama, continuó con la perorata.

- De verdad lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo, no volveré a dejarme llevar por celos…

Hermione saltó a sus brazos, colgándose de su cuello y abrazándolo con fuerza, con el rostro escondido en su cuello. Ron se sobresaltó ante aquello, y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y en rodearla con sus brazos por la cintura, devolviéndole aquel abrazo. Podía sentir la humedad que las lágrimas habían dejado en el rostro de su novia en su cuello, y su respiración agitada, y podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho ¿Aquel gesto era señal de que ella lo perdonaba? Eso parecía, pero de todos modos, no cantaría victoria, no todavía.

- Perdóname, por favor, perdóname – le rogó – Me comporté como un imbécil, por favor, perdóname…

- Ya deja de decir eso, por favor – le respondió ella, hablando contra su oreja, con la voz algo tomada por tanto llanto – Olvídalo, te perdono, de verdad – Retiró la cabeza hacia atrás, para mirarlo a los ojos, y entonces frunció el entrecejo en expresión de intriga y, con un asomo de media sonrisa le preguntó - ¿De verdad te pusiste celoso de Mike?

Ron hizo un mohín.

- Y no sin razón – se defendió.

- Pero si yo ni siquiera lo conozco… Yo no sería capas de cambiarte, ni por él, ni por nadie, y eso debes tenerlo bien claro – le sonrió – Sólo recuérdalo para el futuro.

Otra mueca por parte de Ron, no le hacía gracia pensar en un futuro así, con ocasiones que pudieran llegar a causarle otros ataques de celos. Hermione le besó los labios con delicadeza.

- Sólo prométeme que no volverás a hacerme esto, me has herido…

- Lo sé, y lo siento, esa no fue nunca mi intención, de verdad no quise herirte, yo, yo no estaba pensando en lo que decía, de verdad, no volveré a hacerlo. Los siento muchísimo, de verdad…

- Sabes que te amo ¿cierto?

- Sí, si lo sé, y yo también te amo.

- Entonces es suficiente con eso. Yo nunca te dejaría.

- Me alegra, porque yo no sería capaz de vivir sin ti…

Un estruendo en la planta baja los sobresaltó a ambos, interrumpiendo la pronta y cariñosa reconciliación, que, como en toda pelea, es la mejor parte. Ambos se miraron con ojos como platos y rostros nerviosos.

- ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?

Se escucharon más golpes a continuación, y aullidos de dolor, sonidos de vajilla rota, de los vidrios romperse al impactar contra algo sólido, algo pesado que caía, más aullidos, pasos rápidos recorrer la sala, y otros que iban tras esos, voces rudas despotricando y amenazando, y luego las voces de Harry y George hablándose entre ellos y a otros, respondiendo a las amenazas. Ron se puso de pie y caminó con prisa hacia la puerta. Algo estaba ocurriendo abajo, y no era nada bueno. Salió al pasillo y volteó hacia la escalera, ya no se oían más que débiles gemidos de dolor. Justo cuando se disponía a bajar, Harry y George aparecieron corriendo a toda velocidad, subiendo los escalones de tres en tres. George lo sorteó como si no fuese más que una columna y continuó rumbo a su dormitorio, pero Harry se frenó frente a él y le habló jadeando sin aliento, antes de que él pudiera preguntarle qué diantres estaba sucediendo.

- Debemos irnos, ¡Ya! Los Mortífagos están aquí, unos cinco o seis. Les hemos dado una buena tunda, pero no tardarán en recobrarse… si hubiéramos llevado las varitas en mano… - agregó como para sí, y luego volvió a dirigirse al colorado - ¡Debemos huir! – se esfumó a toda velocidad hacia el dormitorio de George en cuanto terminó de explicarles todo.

Hermione, que había aparecido junto a Ron en cuanto vio a su amigo, ahogó un gritito sordo, y tras un momento de parálisis, volvió a toda prisa hacia el interior de la habitación, tomó su bolsito de cuentas y se reunió nuevamente con Ron, empujándolo hacia el dormitorio de George, donde sabía, estaban sus cosas.

- ¡Vamos, Ron, ve por tu mochila!

Juntos fueron a las corridas hacia el dormitorio de George, donde el muchacho ya se hallaba con la mochila calzada sobre la espalda, junto a Harry que también tenía la suya. Hermione se acercó a la cama de su novio y tomó la mochila que allí descansaba, y se volvió hacia él para colocársela ella misma sobre los hombres.

- Bien, vamos, ya saben a dónde ir – ordenó Harry, y se dispuso a girar sobre sí mismo.

- Espera Harry, no podemos desaparecernos dentro de la casa, debemos ir al jardín, donde su termina el límite del encantamiento protector.

Harry asintió, y también lo hicieron los otros dos muchachos. Hermione tenía razón. En ese momento no s eles ocurrió pensar que si Megera había podido aparecerse allí la noche anterior, entonces ellos también podrían salir de allí por el mismo, en ese momento no pensaron en aquella falla evidente que tenía el escudo protector, la desesperación por escapar, por huir sanos y salvos de sus enemigos no se los permitió.

- Bien, salgamos – Los guió George – Pero lleven las varitas en mano, y estén listos para atacar y defenderse, los Mortífagos están allí abajo, y ya deben estar recuperándose.

El gemelo salió el primero, y Harry lo siguió, con la recién reconciliada pareja detrás, tomados de la mano. Corrieron por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, pero uno de los Mortífagos los interceptó a mitad de camino. El hombre llevaba una máscara de látex cubriéndole el rostro, pero se podía ver claramente, un hilo de sangre surcándole el cuello hacia abajo, proveniente de algún lugar de la cara, probablemente de la nariz, George lo sacó del camino con facilidad, dirigiéndole un rayo de luz roja en plena carrera, y sin siquiera voltearse a verificar si había dado en el blanco, como sí había hecho. Se deslizaron hacia abajo, sin detenerse a pisar sobre cada escalón, dejando que sus pies los llevaran, y otro hombre, o tal vez mujer, se les apareció en el frente, cerrándoles el paso y obligándolos a detenerse en el último escalón. Con este Mortífago, no fue tan fácil como con el anterior, aunque tampoco podría decirse que fue difícil. El (o la) mago fue sensato y tomó a George, a quién tenía más cercano, por la muñeca, inmovilizándole la mano, para que éste no pudiera atacar, luego, retorciéndole el brazo, lo volvió de frente hacia los chicos que iban detrás del muchacho, clavándole la varita en la sien, con la amenaza en los ojos, que relucían de maldad. Entonces, habló con una voz fría y cargada de execración

- Muchacho, entrégame las Reliquias, o él muere.

Sin embargo, inteligencia fue le faltó al mago, al no darse cuenta de que estaba enfrentándose con tres jóvenes armados y listos para atacar. Con una mueca de Harry, George se inclinó unos centímetros hacia un lado, y entonces tres maleficios de aturdimiento impactaron al mismo tiempo en el pecho del captor, que cayó pesadamente con un ruido sordo, dejando a George nuevamente libre.

El pelirrojo palmeó a Harry sobre el hombro en señal de agradecimiento y dedicó un asentimiento a los otros dos, y entonces se volteó, para encontrarse con cuatro figuras negras de pie, alineadas frente a ellos. Algunos de Mortífagos llevaban las máscaras rasgadas, dejando ver heridas y rasguños, salpicados de sangre, los mismos que les habían causado Harry y George con sus ganchos _muggles, _algunos estaban aún tambaleantes, pero todos seguían mostrándose tan desafiantes como al comienzo. Una alfombra de platos y vasos rotos, y quién sabe qué mas, cubría el suelo de la Sala de Estar, y el aparado de la esquina estaba derrumbado sobre el piso.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, los cuatros jóvenes apuntaron con sus varitas cada uno a un Mortífago, y dispararon encantamientos aturdidores y de desarme alternativamente. Sólo uno dio en el blanco, ya que el mago al que iba dirigido estaba demasiado tambaleante como para esquivarlo sin tropezar. Los tres restantes, saltaron hacia atrás y buscaron refugio tras los sillones, desde donde se asomaron las varitas para disparar maleficios a los muchachos, que los eludieron con destreza agachándose al momento en que se dirigían hacia ellos. Harry conjuró un escudo protector que extendió alrededor de él mismo y de sus amigos, y entonces los cuatro avanzaron, sin temor, pero con precaución. Un hechizo de ataque por parte de Ron, terminó con tapizado del sofá, y uno por parte de Harry, dejó la cortina envuelta en llamaradas, que Hermione tuvo que apagar con un largo chorro de agua de su varita.

Los Mortífagos continuaban asomándose por detrás de los sillones, para lanzarles maleficios ofensivos a los cuatro jóvenes, pero todos los haces de luces de colores rebotaban al dar con la pared del encantamiento protector que los protegía, yendo a parar hacia todas las direcciones, impactando en las paredes y causando más destrozos en la, ya desvencijada, sala. Pero Harry sabía que debería retirar su conjuro, pues si continuaba utilizando su varita para mantener el escudo en pie, entonces no podría utilizarla para atacar, que era en realidad lo que él deseaba hacer, debía retirarlo. Les avisó a sus compañeros que lo haría en un susurro apenas audible para ellos, y los tres asintieron en respuesta, mostrándose de acuerdo, sujetaron sus varitas con firmeza frente a sus cuerpos, apuntando hacia los sitios en que se habían refugiado con desmedida cobardía sus enemigos, con las mirada atenta, enfocada en los objetivos, y los músculos tensos y alerta, aguardado un nuevo ataque que, esta vez, sí lograría dar en el blanco si no lograban frenarlo.

Harry retiró entonces la burbuja protectora que los había mantenido aislados del peligro por pocos segundos, y con esto, de repente, todos se sintieron extrañamente vulnerables. Pero no se permitieron pensar en ello y entrar en pánico, no se acobardarían, no ahora, no era momento para que cuatro leones de Gryffindor se acobardaran y se dejaran caer presas del miedo, sino para que mostraran de qué estaban hechos. No huirían como serpientes gallinas, pelearían, acabarían con aquellos Mortífagos, era su oportunidad para dejar bajas en las filas enemigas, que tendrían seis integrantes menos luego de que hubiesen acabado con ellos.

Los cuatro amigos comenzaron a sentir el ardor de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, encendiéndoles el cuerpo como llamaradas, consumiéndolos en el deseo de atacar y vencer. Y fue esa misma adrenalina, sumada al ansia de venganza y al recuerdo de los estragos que aquel bando había causado en sus vidas, lo que les dio impulso para saltar hacia delante y, con el odio bullendo en la sangre, atacar.

- ¡Expeliarmus!

- ¡Desmaius!

- ¡Expeliarmus!

- ¡Desmaius!

Las cuatro voces gritaron al unísono, encantamientos de desarme y de aturdimiento, tan repentinamente que no les dio tiempo a los cuatro Mortífagos a defenderse. Apenas uno pudo atinar a dar un paso a un costado para esquivar, por centímetros, el ataque, pero los otros dos se quedaron con ojos como platos y expresión asustada al sentir los encantamientos impactar contra sus cuerpos. Una varita voló por los aires hasta la mano de Harry, y un cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, inconsciente y con pesadez. El mago que había perdido la varita intentó huir, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta, pero Hermione fue más rápido y lo frenó con un nuevo encantamiento aturdidor directo entre los omóplatos.

El último Mortífago fue pan comido, y en unos pocos minutos, los cuatro amigos tenían a sus seis atacantes amarrados fuertemente en el centro de la Sala, despojados de sus varitas e inconscientes. Entonces escribieron una nota explicando lo que había ocurrido a quien regresara a la casa para encontrarse con aquel desastre, y salieron de la casa hacia el jardín trasero, para, ahora sí desaparecerse en los límites del encantamiento protector.

Echando un último y fugaz vistazo a los Mortífagos apresados, Ron observó los ojos de los Mortífagos a través de sus máscaras, que habían sido incapaces de retirarles, y no pudo evitar experimentar una sensación de reconocimiento al posar la mirada sobre dos pares de ojos desorbitados, como todos los demás. Uno pertenecía a Megera, no le cabía duda, de seguro había sido ella quien había conducido a los demás hacia allí, y sin embargo, no fue capaz de recordar el otro par de ojos desorbitados, que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Con el ceño fruncido por la concentración en tratar de recordarlos, se unió a los demás en el jardín, y juntos desaparecieron hacia su próximo destino.

_Y bien? Qué les pareció? Yo creo que a mi me gustó… Jajaja Los celos de Ron! Fue muy divertido escribir esa pelea, aunque no tardaron mucho en arreglarse, pero ya verán que sus lazos quedaron algo…__debilitados de todos modos…pero no voi a adelantar más, al menos hasta que no esté escrito, jejeje! por ahora está sólo en mi mente…_

_Vieron que esta vez tardé menos en subir? Sólo para empezar a compensar un poco las demoras anteriores XD_

_GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS x 10 a la 24 por sus reviews!!!!!!!! De verdad!_

_Y espero recibir más en este capítulo!_

_XD_

_Ya los dejo,_

_Besoss!_

_Los quiero!_

__________________________________________________*Ginny!*_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hola!!! Perdón por la demora, estoy trabajando por las tardes/noches y tengo menos tiempo para escribir, además retomé las clases de tenis (el profe estaba de vacaciones)._

_En fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo. Nos encontramos al final._

**64**

**Alianza**

**(Capítulo 28)**

Habían intentado remover las máscaras de látex que cubrían los rostros de los Mortífagos, para revelar sus identidades, pero les había sido imposible. Debían de estar adheridas por medio de algún potente hechizo… Sin embargo, cuando al marcharse había mirado a los ojos de sus enemigos, en un último intento de reconocer los rostros, no le había sido difícil situar a Megera entre ellos. Sus ojos, de un turquesa intenso, eran inconfundibles incluso desde debajo de los pliegues de aquella horrible careta; pero había algo más, había otros ojos allí, entre aquel montón de Mortífagos que también llamaron su atención, unos ojos que le resultaban extrañamente familiares, y aún así, no podía recordar dónde los había visto…

Tan empeñado en recordar a quién pertenecían aquellos ojos, Ron ni siquiera sintió el hormigueo en su estómago cuando giraron sobre sí mismos para desaparecerse hacia el destino que había indicado Harry, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse concentrado en las tres D. George y Harry hicieron aparición conjunta, ya que el primero era el único de los cuatro que no conocía el lugar al que se dirigían.

Apenas transcurrieron unos pocos segundos hasta que los cuatro chicos dejaran de girar y la sensación de vacío cesara en sus estómagos. Ron regresó de sus cavilaciones en cuanto sintió que sus pies tocaban tierra firme.

Se encontraron de pie, uno junto al otro, contemplando las enormes dimensiones de la gran reja de hierro forjado que se alzaba ante ellos. Grandes setos crecían a sus lados, y otros más pequeños flanqueaban un camino que avanzaba hacia la casa, que, adentrándose varios metros en el terreno, se erigía blanca e imponente, aunque algo lúgubre y siniestra. Hermione se estremeció y lanzó un involuntario débil gemido al observar todo aquello y revivir, sin desearlo, las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido en su anterior "visita" a aquel sitio. Todos se percataron de aquello y Ron, a su lado, le propinó unas suaves palmaditas sobre el hombro para tranquilizarla.

Sin embargo, el paisaje que se presentaba ahora ante sus ojos era bien distinto del que ellos habían visto el año anterior. Ahora tenía un aspecto… abandonado9, sí, esa era la palabra correcta para describirlo. Los pastos estaban largos, muy largos, probablemente les sobrepasarían las rodillas si se internaban en ellos; tampoco había flores en el, antes maravilloso, jardín, sólo maleza; todas y cada una de las numerosas ventanas, de vidrios recortados en rombos, del edificio se hallaban cerradas, con las cortinas corridas, y a través de ninguna de ellas se mostraba el menor atisbo de luz. En conjunto, la casa lucía deshabitada, sí, nuevamente, la palabra indicada era abandonada.

- Harry… - lo llamó George a su lado.

Él era el único de los cuatro que nunca antes había estado allí y, por lo tanto, aunque había oído el plan del chico y sabía cuál era su propósito, no podía estar seguro de que se hallaban en el lugar al que su amigo deseaba dirigirse a por ayuda, tal vez hubiesen hecho una parada de camino… Como fuere, aquello, con su aspecto sumamente descuidado, no se asemejaba en nada a la imagen mental que él mismo se había hecho del sitio.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Es… aquí? – inquirió dudoso.

- Así es – respondió Harry – La Mansión Malfoy.

Se hizo una breve pausa antes de que Hermione hablara con voz nerviosa.

- Sin embargo, parece que no hay nadie en casa… así que ¿Por qué no regresamos y buscamos otra manera de ayudar a Luna, Nev, Ginny y los señores Weasley.

Ahora que ya se hallaban allí, a Harry le resultó más fácil comprender por qué su amiga se empeñaba tanto en evitar aquel lugar. Por un lado, estaba la razón obvia, y ya conocida: Malfoy había sido su mayor enemistad desde el primer día clases de su primer año en Howarts, y por los siguientes años les había hecho la vida imposible a todos, se odiaban mutuamente, pero eso era contra lo que no podían luchar, eran enemigos naturales, Slyderin contra Gryffindor, serpiente contra león… era comprensible que Hermione no quisiera acudir a él en busca de ayuda, a él tampoco le agradaba para nada esa idea, para ser sincero, y de hecho, no lo haría de tener otra opción, pero ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión, no la tenía. Y después claro, estaba la otra razón, la más importante, y la que, Harry creía, tenía más importancia en la actitud de su amiga: Hermione había sufrido horrores en su anterior pasad por aquella casa, había sido insultada, maltratada y torturada, por nadie, más y nadie menos que Bellaxtrix Lestrange, y sabía, que el recuerdo de aquel episodio debía estar demasiado fresco en la mente de su amiga, demasiado reciente y doloroso como para haberlo olvidado ya, como para evitar que las imágenes de aquella ocasión acudieran involuntariamente a su cabeza al contemplar nuevamente aquel escenario del terror, del que habían logrado escapar con vida por los pelos, gracias a Dobby… La comprendía, y sin embargo, a pesar de ser consciente del dolor de su amiga, no podía dar marcha atrás, no podía volverse de espaldas a aquel portón que se erguía ante ellos y, tras anunciar "Herms, no quiero que sufras, salgamos de aquí", girar sobre sí mismo y desaparecerse de regreso a la casa de Londres. No podía hacerlo, había vidas en juego, vidas que, a cada nuevo movimiento de las manecillas del reloj, recibían más tormentos y torturas, las vidas de quienes amaba y quién sabe de cuántos otros más. Hermione debería hacer el sacrificio, fuera como fuese, lo que ella sufría no era ni la mitad, nada, comparado con lo que estaban sufriendo aquellas vidas cautivas en manos enemigas.

Sin embargo, las palabras evasivas de la castañas tenían mucho de cierto, aquella casa tenía toda la pinta de hallarse desocupada desde hacía varios días, incluso meses. Pero no podía saber si realmente era así si no lo averiguaba antes.

- Los siento Herms, pero debemos intentarlo primero.

La chica asintió lentamente y Harry procedió. Avanzó unos lentos pero decididos dos pasos, para acercarse más al portón, y entonces, el siguiente paso se desarrolló tal y como él lo recordaba. Las barras de hierro que formaban aquella gran reja comenzaron a retorcerse y a contorsionarse, y entonces, las florituras y arabescos que adornaban el portón, formaron un gran y horrible rostro. La parte que, se suponía, era la boca, se movió, como si estuviera hablando, y entonces, una voz tan horrible como el mismo rostro, brusca y metálica, resonó en el aire.

- ¡Manifiesta tus intensiones! – ninguno pudo evitar el escalofrío que les corrió por la espalda al oírla.

- Soy Harry Potter – se anunció con voz firme, sin acobardarse – necesito hablar con ustedes.

A continuación, las barras de hierro volvieron a retorcerse, el rostro se deformó y el portón recobró su aspecto inicial. Se abrió por medio, con un horripilante chirrido a bisagras viejas que han pasado muchos años sin tener noticias del aceite de lubricar, y una de las hojas se deslizó hacia fuera, cediéndoles el paso. El muchacho, más adelantado que los otros, les dedicó a sus amigos una mirada por encima de su hombro y ellos asintieron, entonces avanzó, y los tres chicos tras él lo siguieron pisándole los talones. Traspasaron la reja, que volvió a cerrarse tras ellos con un nuevo chirrido ensordecedor, y avanzaron en silencio hacia la mansión. La muchacha se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de su novio, enterrándole las uñas en la piel.

Un demacrado Draco Malfoy les abrió la puerta antes incluso de que el pelinegro liderando la marcha pudiera golpear con los nudillos sobre el roble macizo. El muchacho lucía agotado sobremanera y los observaba con expresión desorientada, entrecerrando los ojos, como si la luz del sol le lastimara las retinas. Los huesos de sus pómulos se remarcaban con notoriedad bajo sus chupadas mejillas y la delgada piel, más pálida de lo habitual y cubierta por extrañas manchas, parecía dejar traslucir el hueso; tenía grandes ojeras moradas, adquiridas tras largos días sin sueño; la barba larga, de varios días, y su habitualmente lustroso cabello rubio, estaba ahora opaco y desgreñado, largo hasta rozar los hombros, y hasta con aspecto mugriento; sus ojos grises, siempre brillando con un destello de malicia y arrogancia, estaban ahora apagados, sin vida. Su torso estaba desnudo, y podían contárseles las costillas por sobre la piel, no vestía más que unos vaqueros mugrientos y rotosos, parecía más un vagabundo que el gran Draco Malfoy. Habló con voz ronca y baja, apenas audible, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que la hubiere empleado con anterioridad.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Potter? – intentó sonar despectivo, como lo hubiera hecho de no haberse hallado en aquellas condiciones, pero el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para que su voz saliera de su garganta le jugó en contra, y aquel doloroso esfuerzo fue claro en cuanto las palabras lograron formarse en su garganta y salir a través de sus labios, sonó como si estuviese sufriendo un espantoso malestar estomacal.

Harry no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran como platos y una expresión de terror se dibujara en su rostro cuando contempló la triste imagen que el rubio representaba ante sus ojos, y supo que sus amigo tampoco cuando volteó para mirarlos antes de contestar. ¿Qué diablos le había ocurrido al muchacho?

- Necesitamos hablar contigo Draco – no pudo menos que tratar de ser amable con aquella figura vulnerable ante ellos, y el empleo de su nombre de pila le pareció indicado en la tarea – Necesitamos tu ayuda.

El rubio lo miró como si Harry estuviese bromeando con él, la expresión de su rostro pareció convencerlo de que no era así, entonces aquella mirada cambió a confusión. Vaciló unos segundos antes de apartarse tambaleante del vano de la puerta, para darles paso a la penumbra de la casa, pero Harry no se movió, y por lo tanto, tampoco sus amigos detrás de él. En cambio, le dedicó al chico frente a él una mirada significativa y se dirigió a él con auténtica preocupación.

- Draco, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?¿Te encuentras bien? Luces… - _horrible_ resultaba demasiado descortés, por lo que pensó en una alternativa más agradable – enfermo.

- No, no me encuentro bien – respondió cortante, y con cierta tono que, claramente trasmitía _"acaso no es eso obvio"_ - ¿van a pasar, o qué?

El morocho se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada de preocupación, al igual que el sentimiento en sí, se acrecentó. De todos modos, avanzó hacia el interior de la mansión, y sus amigos lo siguieron, dirigiendo furtivas miradas al Slyderin al pasar por su lado.

La única fuente de iluminación del vestíbulo, y probablemente de toda la casa, era la puerta de roble abierta, que permitía que los rayos de sol se escabulleran hacia el interior, por lo que no tardaron en quedarse a oscuras en cuanto Hermione entró, temblando levemente bajo el abrazo de Ron, y el anfitrión la cerró tras ellos. Además, algo que notaron en cuanto se hallaron del lado de adentro de la casa, el olor a encierro flotaba como incienso en el ambiente, contaminando el aire.

- Disculpa Draco, pero ¿qué tal si enciendes la luz? – preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa al cabo de unos largos segundos, comenzando a sentirse nerviosa ante la ceguera que le provocaba la oscuridad.

- Humm, de hecho, no tengo como – respondió el aludido con la misma voz rasposa – no tengo varita y aquí no hay electricidad como en las casas _muggles – _a pesar de su voz ronca y apagada, se percibió cierto desdén en la misma cuando el muchacho pronunció la última palabra.

La chica hubiese dedicado a sus amigas una mirada a sus amigos, para trasmitirles el desconcierto que le provocaba aquella declaración "no tengo varita…" y ellos hubiesen hecho lo mismo, pero allí, envueltos en la negrura, no podían saber en dónde se hallaban los demás, y de todos modos, ni siquiera se hubieran visto.

- Puedo hacerlo yo, si deseas – se ofreció Ron dudando de si era cierto lo que rubio decía, o si era sólo una excusa para mantenerlos a oscuras, tan confuso como todos.

- Me da igual, como tú desees.

Sinceramente, le daba lo mismo hallarse a oscuras o con luces, había pasado mucho tiempo sin ellas y sus ojos ya se habían habituado a ello. Sin embargo, a sus visitantes parecía no agradarles la falta de iluminación. Pronto, la habitación abandonó la negrura y todo en ella tomó forma. Al anfitrión le escocieron los ojos con aquello y se llevó, instintivamente, una mano hacia la cara para protegérselos. Los cuatro visitantes observaron aquel gesto con sorpresa, preocupación e intriga. Buscó, espiando entre sus dedos, la fuente de la repentina iluminación, y la descubrió con cierta sorpresa. Una bola de luz, del tamaño de una bludger, flotaba sobre la mano extendida de Weasley. Por un momento, pensó que era el chico quien la conjuraba, pero luego, habiéndose acostumbrado un poco sus retinas a la claridad, comprendió que de un objeto plateado que el chico sostenía en su mano. La bola de luz ascendió y se dividió en cinco, cada parte fue a parar a cada una de las bombillas de la gran y elegante araña que pendía del alto techo.

Los cuatro intrigados pares de ojos se posaron primero en el joven Slyderin echado en el sofá, y los chicos se preguntaron cómo había logrado llegar desde la puerta hasta allí sin haberse tropezado con nada, o llevado nada por delante, ya que había varias mesitas, esculturas y otros adornos distribuidos por la habitación. Luego, los cuatro pares de ojos se movieron rápidamente inspeccionando el lugar, y se abrieron como platos al contemplar su estado. Había mesitas tumbadas, algunas enteras, otras sin alguna pata; jarrones hechos añicos sobre el suelo de madera, y los que no estaban destrozados en el piso, estaban sobre otras mesitas cargados de flores resecas y podridas; los cuadros de las paredes torcidos, y hasta con los marcos rotos, o los mismos lienzos desgarrados, otros también destrozados sobre el piso; todo era desorden y destrozo, lucía más como el escenario de una batalla que como un vestíbulo. Pero Malfoy parecía no percatarse del hecho. Harry, que caminaba por el vestíbulo, evitando pisar el revoltijo de cosas que cubría el piso sin mucho éxito, mirándolo todo, desde los muebles derribados hasta los intactos, los jarrones, los papeles y la fina capa de polvo que lo cubría todo como un manto de fina tela blancuzca, con el entrecejo fruncido, levantó la mirada hacia el rubio.

- Draco… ¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido aquí?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Potter.

- Sólo queremos ayudarte Draco – murmuró Hermione asustad – Esto no luce nada bien, y tampoco tú…

- Ya les dije que no es de su incumbencia, sangre sucia.

- No llames así a Hermione – la defendió Ron enfadado, pronunciando cada palabras con cuidado.

Malfoy respondió con una mueca, y luego se hizo una breve pausa, durante la que nadie se movió.

- Y bien ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? Ya poco me queda.

Nadie pasó por alto aquella última frase y, una vez, los entrecejos se fruncieron de confusión. Algo no andaba bien, y debían averiguar qué era.

- ¿Dónde está tu varita, Malfoy? – preguntó George dejando pasar la pregunta que el aludido había hecho antes y retomando aquel detalle que a todos los había impresionado.

El interpelado alzó los ojos muertos hacia él, aguardó un momento, como sopesando el hecho de responder o no a esa pregunta, luego suspiró y, por fin, despegó los labios.

- Me la han arrebatado – la furia fue clara en el ronquido de su voz.

- Pero ¿Quién? – ahora fue Ron quien lo cuestionó.

Por un momento dio la sensación de que el muchacho iba a responder a eso, y de hecho iba a hacerlo. Se puso de pie, y les dedicó a los cuatro una mirada profundamente apenada, extrañamente inusual en él, a los cuatro chicos que lo miraban compasivos e intrigados a la vez. Nadie que hubiese conocido a Draco Malfoy desde años anteriores hubiera creído que el chico fuese capaz de mostrar tanto sentimiento, sus ojos muertos recobraron la vida por un segundo, para brillar un destello de tristeza, bien distinto del que solía anegarlos. El rubio abrió la boca para responder a esa pregunta, pero entonces el brillo de sus ojos se apagó, y volvieron a ser los orbes opacos y muertos de un comienzo, la expresión se tornó severa, la boca se frunció en una apretada línea, y los pómulos puntiagudos parecieron resaltar aún más.

- ¡Ya les he dicho que no les incumbe! Sólo limítense a decirme qué quieren de mí – rugió.

Sin embargó, no llegó a oír respuesta, ni siquiera lo hubiese de hecho aunque alguno de los cuatro amigos la hubiese dado, porque las piernas le temblaron peligrosamente, hasta que no las sintió más, y entonces, su cuerpo resultó demasiado pesado para mantenerse con esas piernas invisibles, increíblemente débiles. El chico se desplomó hacia atrás y calló con pesadez sobre el sofá en el que había estado antes, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco durante unos segundos antes de cerrarse con lentitud y la cabeza, demasiado grande y pesada para mantenerse erguida sobre el cuello, calló hacia atrás.

- ¡Santo dios! – exclamó Hermione horrorizada acercándose hacia él. Todos lo hicieron.

- Se ha desmayado – confirmó George.

- La verdad que me extraña que un ocurriese antes, se ve realmente horrible – repuso Ron con una sinceridad abrumadora.

- Me pregunto qué habrá pasado… - Harry hablaba más con sí mismo que con sus amigos.

- Pues no lo sé, pero no tiene pinta de ser nada bueno. Este lugar es un desastre y míralo a él, parece un cadáver… y hasta huele mal – Ron frunció la nariz en un gesto que resultó gracioso al agregar el último comentario.

- Vamos, encontremos una cama donde acostarlo.

George hizo levitar el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio y, junto con Ron, avanzó en busca de un dormitorio. No tardaron en abandonar el vestíbulo. Los otros dos chicos permanecieron allí, y se dispusieron a poner en orden el lugar.

La muchacha comenzó descorriendo las pesadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, la clara luz de la tarde lo inundó todo y le dio algo de vida a la abandonada habitación, luego abrió las ventanas de par en par, para que la brisa que entrase por ellas pudiera desplazar el mal olor que se había hecho con el aire. Aquel sencillo comienzo, pareció renovar la habitación por completo. Ahora quedaba ocuparse del desorden. En silencio se dieron a la ardua tarea.

Harry permaneció un momento de pie, inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos colgando a los lados, con la manos tensadas en puños en un intento de controlar la furia que, a cada segundo, se extendía más en su interior, carcomiéndolo, y que ahora crecía con mayor rapidez, además de conducirlo hacia un espantoso mal humor. Si alguien llegaba a decirle algo ahora, cualquier cosa, o antes de que lograra calmarse, seguramente lo mandaría a freír plátanos con un rugido iracundo. Como si fuera poco con todos los problemas, graves problemas que tenía que resolver, los secuestros de Luna, Neville, Arthur, Molly y Ginny , el hecho de un grupo de Mortífagos fugitivos de la justicia quisieran matarlo, que para lograrlo seguirían atacándolo a él y a su "familia" para robarle las Reliquias… como si fuera poco el tiempo que ya había demorado en abocarse a la tarea de solucionarlos, la insistencia de Hermione por aguardar a los señores Weasley, la insistencia de Hermione para acudir al Ministerio y el ataque de los Mortífagos, ahora tenía un nuevo problema: Draco y su salud; lo que a su vez, significaba más demoras: lo que el muchacho en cuestión tardara en recobrarse, o al menos en encontrarse lo suficientemente mejorado como para ayudarlo. Se acercó a una mesita de roble oscuro, con patas finas en forma de curvadas serpientes, una vez que se hubo sosegado lo suficiente como para dejar de apretar los puños y abrir los ojos, y creerse capaz de responder con tono de voz normal a quien le hablase. La mesita tenía un pequeño cajoncito, pero el hueco en el que debía hallarse el mismo estaba vació, el susodicho cajón estaba desplomado sobre el suelo, con todo su contenido (papeles y fotos) desparramado a su alrededor. La superficie de la mesa estaba vacía, todo lo que había tenido encima estaba también en el piso. El muchacho se acuclilló para observar con cuidado los objetos que tenía a sus pies, portarretratos con fotos de todas las épocas, todos con lo vidrios rotos, como si los hubiese lanzados con fuerza contra el suelo, otro florero, dos candelabros idénticos y cofrecitos de madera. Hubo una foto que atrajo particularmente su atención, una de la familia Malfoy, donde Lucius se veía sentado en un gran sillón, con su aire de soberbia y arrogancia, Narcisa de pie a su lado derecho, con esa mirada suya que la hacía lucir como si tuviese algo que oliese verdaderamente mal justo debajo de las aletas de la nariz, y Draco, de pie al otro lado, con aspecto aburrido, pero sin perder su porte aristócrata. No lucían para nada como una familia, sino más bien como tres modelos que posaban frente a una cámara, y que no se hubiesen conocido sino hasta el momento de situarse en sus puestos. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que llamó su atención en un principio, sino algo totalmente sencillo, obvio, tanto que resultaba absurdo, de lo que no se había percatado antes, aunque debería haberlo hecho, ya que era más que evidente: Lucius y Narcisa. Aquel nuevo descubrimiento, tal vez una pista para llegar al centro de todo lo que ocurría (o mejor dicho, había ocurrido) en la Mansión Malfoy, lo trajo de regreso del poso de furia en que había caído.

- Herms… - la llamó, poniéndose de pie y volteando hacia ella, pero sin retirar la mirada de las tres personas que se movían dentro del marco, detrás del cristal quebrado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - la muchacha había estado reparando los jarrones del suelo, y las mesitas maltratadas. Se giró para observarlo de frente.

- ¿Dónde crees que estarán los padres de Draco?

- ¡Oh…! - la chica cayó en la cuenta, no sin cierta sorpresa, de su ausencia, tampoco se había percatado de aquel detalle antes – No lo sé… Tal vez… ¿Crees que se los habrán llevado a Azkaban?

- Mmm… Podría ser posible, pero creo que el señor Weasley lo hubiese mencionado de ser así...

- … Sí, tienes razón… - buscó posibles explicaciones en su mente, y sus ojos se abrieron asustados cuando dio con la que parecía ser la más razonable - ¿Crees que… - fue incapaz de terminar la pregunta.

No supo como, pero, de todos modos, el chico supo lo que su amiga pensaba, y era lo mismo que había pensado él mismo. Se hizo una pausa, mientras los dos pensaban una explicación más agradable que la que les había ocurrido, ninguno de los dos quería aceptar que su conclusión pudiese llegar a ser cierta.

- Creo que es una posibilidad… Vamos Hermione, ¿qué más puede explicar su ausencia aquí? Aunque creo que, de todos modos, no explica el desorden…

Hermione se estremeció ante la idea. Los Malfoy no le agradaban en absoluto, todo lo opuesto, los aborrecía, nunca le habían agradado, pero tras haberlos visto tan… vulnerables luego de la guerra, tras haber percibido el arrepentimiento en sus rostros, que ahora no le parecía más que una farsa, ese odio hacia ellos había logrado diluirse al menos un poco. Pero ahora, el pensar que tal vez hubiesen regresado a las filas mortífagas, en realidad el único sitio que les sentaba bien, hacía que el sentimiento hacia ellos volviera a intensificarse, volviéndose quizá más intenso de lo que había sido… tenía que admitir que era una explicación razonable para todo aquello. La soledad de Draco, la falta de vida en sus ojos, el desgano con que se movía, como si apenas tuviese razón por la que mantenerse en pie, el abandono de la casa… Tal vez se hubiese negado a unirse también él, y sus padres habían preferido de todos modos volver con sus antiguos compañeros y dejarlo solo…

Ninguno de los dos habló más sobre el tema, Harry continuó con la alfombra de papeles, buscando algo que fuera relevante, que pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar una explicación, pero nada parecía serlo. Y Hermione continuó reparando lo roto y limpiando lo sucio. Ahora los sentimientos del chico se debatían entre el enojo por el surgimiento de un nuevo obstáculo a su plan de rescate, la urgencia por el mismo rescate y la intriga por descubrir lo que fuese que estaba atrás de todo aquel misterio de la Mansión de los Malfoy, además de una extraña compasión por el rubio que descansaba en algún sitio de aquella misma casa, y el resurgimiento de su aborrecimiento, ahora reforzado, hacia Lucius y su esposa. Aunque, por supuesto, los secuestros de sus seres queridos seguían ocupando el primer lugar en su lista de preocupaciones y el rescate seguía siendo su máxima prioridad, su mayor urgencia. El problema era que no podía hacer nada sin la ayuda de Malfoy, y si el chico no se recuperaba, esa ayuda nunca llegaría. Por eso, para conseguir su objetivo de obtener su ayuda, primero debía enfocarse en ayudarlo él.

Los otros dos chicos se reunieron con ellos pocos minutos después. Habían estado recorriendo la casa en busca de los dormitorios y finalmente habían encontrado uno en suficientemente buen estado como para acostar a Draco sobre la cama. Según ellos, el resto de la casa era más del mismo desastre, y, por supuesto, todo estaba cubierto de polvo, polvo y más polvo, además de oler espantosamente a encierro y mugre. Draco había recobrado el conocimiento por unos segundos, pero había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, aunque ahora parecía estar durmiendo, en lugar de desmayado. Discutieron sobre qué debían hacer a continuación, sobre si marcharse y buscar otra manera de ayudar a Ginny y los demás, o sobre si permanecer allí, ayudar a Malfoy y luego, reclamar su ayuda. Pero Harry ya había meditado al respecto, y se mostró firme en su decisión, a la cual, de todos modos, sus amigos no se opusieron, ni siquiera Hermione. Odiaban a Draco Malfoy tanto como él los odiaba a ellos, pero no eran tan descorazonados como para dejarlo allí y sólo en su deplorable estado.

Ron y George a unieron a los otros dos en la limpieza, y el vestíbulo no tardó en volver a ser un lugar habitable. Las cosas estaban en su lugar, lo roto, reparado, y el aire que se filtraba por la ventanas abiertas de par en par en par había terminado por desplazar el mal olor; las flores podridas habían ido a parar a algún lugar fuera de allí, y reemplazadas por otras, frescas y perfumadas. La luz de Ron había dejado de ser necesaria con el sol entrando por las ventanas, por lo que volvió a ser guardada en su lugar. Para cuando terminaron, ya habían pasado unos buenos minutos, y Harry consideró que ya era momento de comenzar a trabajar con Malfoy, cuantos antes lo hiciera, antes podría ir a por los cautivos, y proceder a la siguiente tarea. Así que pidió a sus amigos que le dijeran dónde habían dejado al rubio y luego, por supuesto que no sin objeciones por parte de ellos, se marchó sólo hacia el dormitorio.

Golpeó suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta, y oyó un gruñido que procedía del interior en respuesta. No podía estar seguro de qué significaba eso, pero de todos modos entró, no le importaba si el chico quería o no hablar con él, si deseaba o no ser molestado, o si tal vez le apetecía estar a solas por más tiempo, no le importaba nada de eso, él necesitaba hablarle, la urgencia impulsaba ahora a sus actos y no le agradaba refrenarse a considerar las opiniones o deseos de los demás, mucho menos de aquella persona en particular.

El rubio yacía tumbado sobre una gran cama con dosel y cortinas blancas (aunque se veían de un tenue marrón por la acumulación de tierra) largas hasta el suelo. Lo miró con rostro inexpresivo, mientras él caminaba hacia el lecho. Tras el breve descanso, Malfoy lucia una casi imperceptible mejoría, y cuando habló, su voz ya no sonó tan rasposa, ahora se asemejaba más a la que Harry recordaba.

- ¿Qué quieres Potter?¿Acaso necesitas venir a molestarme hasta cuando ya no me queda nada que dar?

El pelinegro hizo caso omiso del dejo de desdén en aquellas palabras, y le respondió con expresión y voz impasibles, como si no se tratara más que de una conversación casual.

- Quiero ayudarte en lo que sea que esté ocurriéndote, y luego tú me ayudará a mi porque así lo prometiste ¿recuerdas?

Malfoy hizo un mohín de disgusto ante el recuerdo de aquella muestra de debilidad por su parte, pero de todos modos, sabía que debía cumplir esa promesa, no porque se tratase de una promesa, después de todo era un Slyderin y una simple promesa no tenía valor alguno para él, no, la razón por la que debía hacerlo, era la misma que lo había llevado, en un principio, a rebajarse tanto como para ofrecer su ayuda: tal vez no se hallase allí ahora de no haber sido por Harry Potter. Sin embargo, volvió a hablar con el mismo desdén.

- No necesito tu ayuda. Además, ni tú, ni nadie, puede hacer nada para ayudarme ahora.

- Sí que la necesitas, y yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para brindártelo.

- ¡No, Potter!¡No podrás sacarme de esto!

- ¡Tal vez podría intentarlo, si tan sólo me explicaras que demonios ocurre!

- ¡Lo que ocurre no es de tu incumbencia!¡El decírtelo sólo empeorará las cosas y eso no me servirá de ninguna ayuda!

- Te ayudaré de todos modos si eso ocurre – dándose cuneta de que ambos estaban gritando como maníacos, volvió a bajar un poco la voz, y ahora se enfocó en sonar persuasivo, hablándole con total sinceridad – Escúchame, de verdad necesito tu ayuda, pero debes reponerte para brindármela, no podemos ir a ningún sitio contigo así, apenas puedes mantenerte en pie – Draco hizo una mueca –. Así que, déjame ayudarte, y luego estaremos a mano.

No estarían a mano de todas formas.

- Bien, y sólo dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mi? No tengo varita, y eso significa que no tengo nada más que esta horrible casa y el dinero de mis padres, ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿dinero?

- No, no es eso. – Suspiró, con que él sería el primer en exponer su situación – Los Mortífagos están tras de mí, quieren matarme. Han capturado a Neville, Luna y a los padres y la hermana de Ron. Debes ayudarme a hallarlos - concluyó.

El muchacho se quedó en silenció durante unos largos segundos, sin responder, antes de lanzar, en un susurros, una sarta de blasfemias.

- Esos inmundos no descansarán hasta matar a todos los que supongan un obstáculo contra sus planes, y tener al mundo mágico bajo su poder, y con eso, también al mundo _muggle… - _habló en un susurro, más para sí mismo que en respuesta al morocho.

Había real desprecio en el tono de su voz y eso desconcertó a Harry ¿Acaso no había sido el mismo parte de ese grupo?¿Qué le hacía detestarlos ahora?¿Acaso no lo habían sido también sus padres y volvían a serlo ahora? Evidentemente se habían equivocado con aquella suposición… o tal vez… quizá ahora guardara rencor a sus padres por haber preferido a esos "inmundos" antes que a su propio hijo… El rubio se percató del desconcierto que aquel comentario le había producido.

- ¿Es que no lo ves, Potter? Fueron los Mortífagos, ellos son los culpables de todo. Aquellos que pudieron escapar luego de la guerra y huir de la justicia vinieron aquí, apenas días después de que regresáramos de Hogwarts. Primero pensamos que sólo querían causar daños, comenzaron a romper todo cuanto había a su paso, pero luego… ellos nos sacaron nuestras varitas, las hicieron pedazos frente a nuestras propias narices. Y luego tomaron a mis padres, y se los llevaron, dijeron que los habían traicionado, que los _habíamos_ traicionado, y que se los llevarían para hacerlos pagar, pero que no me llevarían a mi, que todavía tenía tiempo de cambiar de idea y regresar con ellos, que con ellos podría lograr cosas impensables… - Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos. Lucius y Narcisa no habían acudido de regreso a las filas enemigas, habían sido capturados por ellos, por el enemigo, su antiguo aliado. – Les dije que nunca regresaría con ellos, y ellos dijeron que entonces matarían a mis padres, mi madre me dijo que no les hiciera caso, que por nada del mundo regresara, y entonces dijeron que me estarían vigilando, que volverían para ver si había cambiado de parecer, y se fueron, desaparecieron sin más…

Harry permaneció en silencio, tratando de terminar de aquello. Ahora comprendía, el estado de ánimo de Draco, el estado de la casa… Era mucho más grave de lo que había llegado a imaginar, pero al menos ahora trabajarían juntos, con el mismo objetivo. Debían salvar a quienes querían.

- Te ayudaré Draco – le afirmó. – Trabajaremos juntos en esto, salvaremos a tus padres y a mis amigos.

- Si aún siguen vivos – murmuró en un susurro casi inaudible, y luego, volviendo a elevar la voz, agregó - Y luego, acabaremos con todos ellos…

Estaba claro, ya no había nada sobre qué discutir, iban a hacerlo, trabajarían como un equipo, por primera vez unidos con un fin en común. Era una alianza entre ellos que ya se había formado, desde el mismo momento en que Harry había ofrecido su ayuda Draco, y éste había aceptado que debía ayudarlo a él. Una alianza que no se rompería hasta que hubiesen conseguido su cometido. Estaban juntos en esto y nada, ni nadie, se interpondría en su camino.

- Lo haremos.

Harry se puso de pie y Draco lo imitó. En los ojos de ambos brillaban ahora la determinación, el ansia y la sed de venganza.

- Creo que iré a darme una ducha. Me reuniré con ustedes en el vestíbulo, debemos comenzar a trazar nuestro plan – no era una mala idea por parte del rubio, tenía aspecto de llevar días sin ver el agua.

Mientras desandaba el camino de regreso al vestíbulo, para reencontrarse con sus amigos y ponerlos al tanto de la conversación con Malfoy, Harry iba repasando en su mente las recientes palabras que habían cruzado y estudiando cada detalle con atención. De todo lo que el muchacho le había dicho, de la descripción de todo cuanto había ocurrido la noche en que se llevaron a sus padres, sólo había algo que lo inquietaba: los Mortífagos regresarían a la Mansión. Era evidente que debían marcharse, no podían permanecer allí, el enemigo regresaría, y podía ser en cualquier momento, no estaban seguros quedándose allí, pero ¿A dónde irían? Eso era lo más difícil de todo, encontrar otro lugar al que ir. Por supuesto, ya no podían regresar a la casa de Londres, la habían dejado con rumbo a cumplir su cometido, y no regresarían a ella hasta no haberlo hecho; además, no pondrían en peligro a Fleur, Bill, Charlie y Percy, no en más peligro de en el que ya se hallaban. El único lugar en que se le ocurría pensar como escondite, era el antiguo cuartel de la Orden, su casa, y aún así, se preguntaba si no era también demasiado peligroso acudir allí, después de todo, el enemigo conocía su ubicación.

Sus amigos lo aguardaban ansiosos en la habitación completamente renovada. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el sofá, la chica con la cabeza descansando sobre el hombro de su novio, que le rodeaba la cintura en un abrazo. Sintió una extraña punzada al verlos y deseó con toda su alma poder estar con Ginny en ese momento, abrazándola como el pelirrojo abrazaba a la castaña. George, por su parte, caminaba de un lado a otro de la Sala, con el ceño fruncido y la mano derecha sobre el rostro, apretándose el puente de la nariz entre los dedos pulgar e índice, pensando quién sabe en qué. Los tres levantaron la mirada hacia él al oírlo entrar en la habitación, y la caminata del mayor se interrumpió.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Creímos haberlos oído gritar – preguntó George impaciente por saberlo todo.

El interpelado ignoró la última parte y se dedicó a responder a las preguntas.

- Draco nos ayudará, y nosotros le ayudaremos a él. Él busca lo mismo que nosotros, trabajaremos juntos en esto.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que buscamos nosotros? – preguntó Ron con el entrecejo fruncido. No estaba del todo seguro de cuál era la respuesta a eso. Por supuesto que sabía que deseaban rescatar a su familia y a sus amigos, pero aún no comprendía qué podía querer Draco con aquello.

- Salvar a sus seres queridos, y… - no terminó la frase, George la concluyó antes que él.

- … venganza…

- De a cuerdo Harry, pero creo que no termino de entender lo que dices – se involucró la chica - ¿A quién debe salvar Malfoy?

Por supuesto, ellos aún no sabían qué era lo que realmente había ocurrido. Tal vez Hermione les hubiese contado su teoría sobre la ausencia de Lucius y Narcisa, y estuvieran los tres creyendo que era cierto que habían regresado con el lado del mal. Así fue que les contó todo cuanto le había contado el rubio sobre el día del secuestro. Lo que los Mortífagos habían hecho, lo que los Mortífagos habían dicho, todo. Cuando finalizó, los tres pares de ojos estaban clavados en él, abiertos de incredulidad y sorpresa, y hasta algo de susto; y, por supuesto, a ninguno se le había escapado el detalle tan importante de que el enemigo regresaría a la casa.

- ¡Por Merlín! Los Malfoy secuestrados, eso sí que es…

- ¿de no creer? – Ron concluyó la frase que su novia había dejado inconclusa.

- De hecho, - razonó Harry – en realidad tiene bastante sentido. ¿Acaso creen que los Mortífagos los habrían dejado seguir viviendo lo más campantes, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, luego de haber sido traicionados por ellos? Estamos hablando justamente de Mortífagos, entre ellos la traición es lo que el asesinato para cualquier otro…

- Es cierto. No iban a dejarlos tranquilos.

…

- ¿Crees que los hayan matado? – preguntó esta vez George, con seriedad, increíblemente involucrado en el tema.

- Draco piensa que es posible, pero sólo como una posibilidad, no creo que piense que los hayan matado, sólo creo que no quiere esperanzarse con que no lo hayan hecho… En cuanto a mí, no, no creo que los hayan matado, si quieren llegar a Draco, si quieren que él regrese a sus filas, los mantendrán con vida, sólo para forzarlo a que finalmente acceda, o algo así.

Se hizo una pausa mientras todos reflexionaban sobre aquello último. Y luego Hermione, con la curiosidad impresa en la voz, inquirió.

- Bien, supongo que tiene sentido que se hayan llevado a los Malfoy, pero ¿Por qué Luna y Nev, por qué los Weasley?

- Herms, vamos, resulta bastante obvio, ¿no crees? – Ron le habló con algo de sorpresa ante la falta de percepción de su novia, ¿Cómo podía, justamente ella, no haberse dado cuenta de ello? Hasta él mismo lo había hecho, y eso ya esa bastante. – Veamos, para empezar, somos traidores a la sangre, además mis padres han pertenecido a la Orden desde siempre, y tenemos estrecha relación con Harry, que, creo (y perdón Harry, pero sabemos que así es), es lo más grave para ellos. En cuanto a Luna y Nev, bueno, además de tener relación con Harry, ellos formaron parte del grupo que les arruinó los planes más de una vez… Creo que con eso, debería ser suficiente para que quieran acabar con ellos, en realidad, con todos nosotros.

- Y además, cabe agregar, que a ellos no les importa quienes sean los que tengan en su poder, mientras sean suficientes para sembrar el pánico entre los magos, incluso los _muggles_, y si con eso pueden verse más cerca de lograr su objetivo de asumir al poder. – agregó George.

- Además, de que atacarán a todos cuantos estén cercanos a mí, para conseguir que yo me rinda, y entonces matarme… Debo aceptar mi parte de culpa en esto.

- Harry, tú no tienes la culpa de nada – lo contradijo Hermione.

- Sí la tengo, y lo sabes. Sabes que Neville, Luna, los señores Weasley y Ginny – sintió como si algo pesado le cayera en el estómago al pronunciar su nombre – estarían en sus casa ahora de no ser por mí, sabes que, para empezar, los Weasley no tendrían que haber dejado la Madriguera, y que tú y tus padres no correrían peligro.

- Eso no es cierto, soy una sangre sucia, ¿lo olvidas? Mis padres son _muggles_, estarían tras de mí de todos modos.

Volvieron a sumirse en un profundo silencio, sólo interrumpido por el canto de algunos pájaros que, fuera, se bañaban en luz de sol. Nadie dijo palabra alguna sobre lo que Hermione había dicho, porque sabían que la muchacha estaba en lo cierto. Estaba claro que lo que Ron y George habían dicho, era correcto, y algo de lo que había dicho Harry también, y Hermione lo sabía, por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, sabía que así era. La chica estaba a punto de hablar cuando Draco Malfoy hizo acto de presencia en el vestíbulo. Los miró a los cuatro, de uno a uno, con ojos abiertos de pánico, y luego, comenzó a gritar a viva voz.

- ¡Qué diablos han hecho!¡Cierren las ventanas, corran las cortinas!¡De prisa! – Se abalanzó hacia los grandes ventanales de vidrios romboidales y comenzó a forcejear con las pesadas cortinas con exagerada desesperación.

Los otros lo imitaron, apresurándose a obedecer. Sin embargo, ninguno entendió la razón de aquella orden.

- Pero, Malfoy… ¿qué…?¿Por qué debemos hacerlo? – la chica que se había sentido orgullosa por el resultado de su tarea, estaba ahora atónita, sin comprender por qué debían sumirse nuevamente en la negrura de la oscuridad y el encierro. Con la luz del sol inundando cada rincón, el vestíbulo se veía casi bien, teniendo en cuenta los recuerdos que le traía.

- ¡No deben saber que estoy aquí! – Chilló con desesperación - ¡Ellos están vigilando, lo sé, aguardan a cualquier señal que pueda mostrarles que estoy aquí, buscan cualquier excusa para tener que entrar! ¡Si ven la casa limpia y ordenada, si ven las ventanas abiertas, sabrán que permanezco aquí, y no tardarán en venir a por mí!¡Y será peor si ven que ustedes están con migo!

Por un momento, habían olvidado el hecho de que los Mortífagos regresarían a por Draco, "sólo para ver si había cambiado de parecer".

Encontrándose nuevamente en la penumbra, Ron volvió a sacar aquel objeto plateado que había heredado de su director y la bola de luz volvió a ocupar las bombillas de la araña que pendía sobre ellos. Permanecieron un momento en silencio, escuchando sólo los jadeos de la respiración del rubio mientras intentaba recuperar la calma. Observándolo con detenimiento, debían admitir que la ducha no le había sentado nada mal, al menos ahora no lucía como un pordiosero y su cabello volvía a tener algo de su brillo habitual.

- Harry, no podemos quedarnos aquí – dijo Hermione de repente, con el susto impregnando sus palabras.

- Lo sé. Pero ¿A dónde iremos? - por supuesto que Harry ya había pensado en aquel detalle.

Nadie dijo nada, todos se enfocaron en encontrar en su mente una respuesta posible a aquella cuestión.

- Y bien, ¿A dónde iremos? – presionó el rubio. Por su puesto, él tampoco deseaba permanecer allí, habría abandonado ese lugar meses atrás de haber tenido otro sitio a dónde ir.

- Bueno, aún no estoy seguro de cuál es el lugar correcto – mencionó Harry. Aunque por supuesto, tenía una respuesta en mente, la única que se le había ocurrido, aunque, por supuesto, no lo convencía en absoluto. Hermione pareció leer sus pensamientos.

- Mmm, yo creo que deberíamos ir a Grimmauld Place, Harry… ¿A dónde más podemos ir?

- No sé si es una buena idea, Herms. Ellos saben dónde está, y saben que funcionaba como cuartel de la Orden y que lo usamos como escondite el año pasado…

- No creo que piensen que vayamos a regresar allí. Además, es nuestra única opción. – Harry la miraba con el ceño fruncido, dudoso, mientras consideraba aquello. Era cierto, no tenían dónde más acudir. – Si llegaran a encontrarnos allí, bueno, siempre podemos huir, ¿cierto? Lo hemos hecho antes.

- Creo que Herms tiene razón – opinó Ron.

- Bien, entonces allí vamos – decidió Draco. – Ahora mismo.

_Y bien?, les gustó? Qué piensan? Reviews, por favor!_

_Bueno, supongo que había dejado pistas demasiado evidentes en el capítulo anterior que indicaban que irían a la Mansión Malfoy, prácticamente estaba dicho, sólo faltaba expresarlo explícitamente en palabras…_

_En fin, ahora Draco Malfoy está involucrado en nuestra historia! Espero que les guste la idea. Me pareció interesante describirlo así tan… demacrado, tan sufrido, después de todo sigue siendo un ser humano, y aunque el muchacho no quiera, tiene sentimientos… jajaja!_

_En fin, ya veremos que pasa en el capítulo próximo…_

_Gracias por seguir allí, fieles a mi historia! Y perdón nuevamente por el retraso, el" trabajo" está volviéndome loca ¡ y ni siquiera me pagan! En fin, es una larga historia…_

_Besos!!!_

_________________________________________________________________________*Ginny!*_


	29. Chapter 29

_Hola! Bueno, para no romper con la rutina, debo comenzar pidiendo disculpas por la demora. Tuve algunos inconvenientes con la PC (virus) y después no me funcionaba internet para poder subir el capítulo), pero en fin, acá está. Asi que espero que lo disfruten! Lo bueno es que mi mamá ya consiguió empleada así que no tengo que pasarme el día trabajando en el locutorio, lo malo es que como es nueva toda no sabe manejar bien las cosas y tengo que seguir yendo un rato en las tardes a ayudarla… No los molesto más, nos encontramos al final…__ Hay un mensajito importante para todos ustedes… _

*** * * * ***

**65**

**Perfeccionando el plan**

**(Capítulo 29)**

Resultó extraño volver a encontrarse recibiendo el cobijo del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, encontrarse nuevamente al resguardo de sus paredes y techos. Y, una vez más, les resultó imposible reprimir al sensación de vacía que se alojó en sus estómagos al contemplar el lugar y recordar los momentos vividos allí, y, por supuesto, a Sirius. Había pasado ya un año, desde su última visita a la Ancestral casa de los Black, pero el lugar lucía exactamente igual que en aquella ocasión, tan tétrico y desolador como siempre, y aún así, hubo algo que sorprendió a los cuatro amigos, que habían conocido la casa en sus peores momentos. La casa se hallaba impecable y en el más perfecto orden, ni una mota de polvo cubría las superficies, el único rastro de tal cosa, eran las diminutas partículas que se arremolinaban danzando en los haces de luz del atardecer que se colaban por entre las cortinas. No es que hubiesen dejado la casa en malas condiciones luego de haberse marchado la última vez, pero después de tanto tiempo de abandono, era lógico que la casa tuviera polvo y al menos un leve olor a moho. ¿Acaso no se hallaba así la casa de los Malfoy luego de pasados sólo algunos meses de "abandono? Sin embargo, no les fue difícil desentrañar la razón de aquel orden.

Una pequeña figura arrugada, de orejas puntiagudas de murciélago con mechones de pelo cano saliendo de ellas, nariz como morro de cerdo y ojos saltones inyectados en sangre, apareció frente al grupo en cuanto todos hubieron terminado de cruzar el umbral.

- El amo Potter está al fin en casa – se dijo a sí mismo. – Y ha venido con sus amigos… el colorado, la sangr… la chica y… oh, pero está también con él el señorito Malfoy.

- Hola Kreacher – saludó Hermione con una sonrisa amable, haciendo caso omiso de lo que casi había llegado a decir la criatura. El elfo la observó sin responder, por un momento con expresión de desdén, pero luego se sosegó y dedicó a la chica un asentimiento de cabeza. Por supuesto, no olvidaba el trato que había recibido de ella en su anterior encuentro, eso lo hacía observarla con otros ojos y pensarlo dos veces antes de tratarla con desprecio…

- Bienvenido amo Potter.

- Gracias Kreacher – Hermione le dedicó una mirada como incitándolo a decir algo más, y así lo hizo - Me alegra estar de regreso – sonrió y su amiga le sonrió a él, complacida.

Ron también saludó al elfo, e igual lo hizo su hermano, pero el Slydderin se limitó a ignorarlo al pasar por su lado, como si no fuera más que un perchero postrado junto a la puerta.

- Amo Potter, ¿desea que prepare algo de comer para usted y sus amigos?

- Eso sería grandioso Kreacher, gracias. Sólo una cosa, ¿Te molestaría no llamarme "amo Potter"? Sólo Harry está bien – lo incomodaba recibir ese trato, no quería sentirse como su amo, bueno, sí que lo era, pero prefería hacerlo algo más… informal.

- De a cuerdo amo Potter. – El elfo se marchó con prisa hacia la cocina, para comenzar con la preparación de la cena.

Ron y George rieron, y Draco no pudo evitar unirse a ellos. ¡Cuánto hacia que el joven Malfoy no reía! Había olvidado cómo se hacía, y hasta cómo se sentía, e incluso sintió tensos los músculos del rostro. Harry les puso los ojos en blanco, a él no le hacía ninguna gracia, y tampoco a Hermione, que los observó colérica por regodearse a costilla del pobre elfo. Por una milésima de segundo, Draco se dejó llevar por lo insignificante del momento, y rió con los demás, pero aquello acabó en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de lo que hacía, de que estaba riendo y de con quién estaba riendo. Al cabo de un segundo, la risa del muchacho se había apagado, y él observaba a los demás avergonzado por su actitud. Ron y George también dejaron de reírse al cabo de unos segundos, la gracia no había sido tal como para ser merecedora de una gran risotada, pero de todos modos, fue el darse cuenta del enmudecimiento de la risa del rubio lo que aceleró el cese del carcajeo. Lo miraron sin comprender por qué se había cayado tan súbitamente, y se sorprendieron al captar la vergüenza dibujada en sus facciones. Hermione y Harry también lo miraban con incredulidad y Draco se percató de aquellos ojos clavados en él, por lo que intentó salir de aquello con el empleo de su habitual tono despectivo.

- Ustedes son tan estúpidos. – no podía comprender cómo había llegado a rebajarse tanto como para reír junto a ellos de semejante idiotez.

Nadie le prestó atención, de hecho no eran nada estúpidos, y aunque no entendían las verdaderas razones que tenía el chico para comportarse de aquella forma, se percataron de que aquel comentario era sólo para escapar a la vergüenza que le había provocado el unirse a las risas de los hermanos Weasley. De todos modos lo pasaron por alto, pretendiendo no haberse percatado de la maniobra de Draco.

Harry avanzó hacia la Sala de Estar y se dejó caer en un sillón frente a la chimenea (apagada por supuesto), los demás lo imitaron, y ocuparon sus lugares.

- Bien – comenzó el pelinegro cuando todos se hubieron hallado ubicados – debemos trabajar con rapidez, cuanto antes urdamos un plan y lo pongamos en marcha, antes sacaremos a quienes queremos de las manos de esas ratas inmundas.

- De a cuerdo – respondió Malfoy sentado frente a él, en eso no podía contradecirlo – Sólo hay algo que quiero saber primero.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cómo es que se llevaron a los señores Weasley y a tu novia, Potter?¿Y cómo es que saben que tienen también a Lombottom y a Lunática Lovegood?

Harry suspiró, y también lo hicieron sus tres amigos. Luego, comenzó la explicación.

- Neville y Luna – puso especial énfasis al pronunciar el nombre de la chica – Debían venir a casa para mi cumpleaños días atrás, pero ellos nunca llegaron, en el Ministerio dijeron que habían recibido un pedido de ayuda por parte del auror que los trasladaba, pero cuando llegaron sólo hallaron los rastros del automóvil. En cuanto a Ginny y a los señores Weasley, ellos iban de camino a la casa de un familiar – por supuesto, evitó el detalle de explicar el por qué – e, igual que Nev y Luna, nunca llegaron a destino.

Draco lo escuchó con atención, y aunque pensó en una respuesta, se contuvo, al menos por un segundo ¿Cómo no habían pensado los Weasley, y los mismos miembros de escuadrón de aurors, hasta el mismísimo Ministro, que algo así ocurriría? Con las cosas que estaban ocurriendo fuera, en las calles, ¿cómo podían haberse arriesgado a salir? Y más aquellas personas, que era sabido, estaban en la mira de los Mortífagos por más de una razón. Y como dije antes, sólo se contuvo por un momento.

- ¿A caso fueron tan estúpidos de permitirse salir a campo abierto con quién sabe cuantos Mortífagos detrás de ellos?

- Malfoy, no creo que el Ministro hubiese autorizado tal cosa de considerarlo peligroso – respondió Hermione cortante. Consideraba una aberración la falta de respeto hacia las autoridades implícita en las palabras del muchacho.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Después de todo, lo hecho, hecho estaba, el daño ya estaba causado y ahora debían ocuparse de remendarlo.

- Bien ¿Qué tienes en mente Potter?

- Bueno, es la parte en la que te necesito a ti – Draco lo miró sin comprender, y se tensó en su butaca mientras esperaba el resto de la explicación. Los otros tres chicos ya conocían el plan, y sabían a qué se refería su amigo, pero aún así, Ron y Hermione se tensaron, tratando de anticiparse a la respuesta que daría el rubio a la propuesta de Harry, el ardid entero dependía de esa respuesta. Por otro lado, el morocho y el Weasley se mantuvieron impasibles, Harry sabía, y George comprendía, que a Malfoy no le quedaba otra chance que aceptar, él deseaba recuperar a sus padres tanto como ellos a sus amigos, y lo mismo con enfrentar y acabar con los Mortífagos. Así que el chico tomó aire, y continuó, ante la mirada impaciente del muchacho frente a él. – Tú fuiste uno de ellos, y tú conoces sus escondites. Debes decirnos dónde están, buscaremos en cada uno hasta dar con lo que buscamos.

- Tú has estado bebiendo demasiada hidromiel ¿a que sí? – le tomó el pelo, aunque en realidad creía que era Harry quien le tomaba el pelo a él – Dime, ¿de verdad crees que encontraremos algo si acudimos a sus antiguos escondites? – Harry habría respondido que sí, pero en verdad era una pregunta retórica, y Malfoy no le dio tiempo a hacerlo - ¿De verdad eres tan estúpido como para pensar que los Mortífagos seguirán utilizando los mismos escondites de siempre? Ellos saben que están buscándolos Potter, y saben que sus compañeros presos han sido y están siendo interrogados ¿De verdad los crees tan idiotas como para conservar las mismas guaridas?

Harry lo observó mientras hablaba y no pudo evitar sonreírse a sí mismo mientras lo oía dar sus razonables explicaciones. Porque claro que eran razonables, y que él mismo lo había pensado así, en un principio. Y lo mismo sus amigos, de hecho, esa era una de las razones por las que no habían estado nada seguros del plan y de hecho, aún no lo estaban del todo, incluso luego de haber oído su explicación; pero también era la razón que lo tenía a él completamente convencido, la razón que no le dejaba lugar a dudas. Ahí estaba la calve de todo, era ahí mismo dónde estaba la respuesta, la razón por la que había ideado aquel plan, y la razón por la que estaba completamente seguro de que funcionaría.

Draco lo miró con incredulidad y enfado al mirarlo a la cara y detectar su sonrisa. De verdad sentía que estaba tomándole el pelo.

- Escúchalo Draco, su explicación puede tener algo de razonable también – le dijo Hermione al verlo abrir la boca nuevamente para replicarle algo al muchacho, aunque en su voz, la duda estaba más que clara.

- Bien, adelante, te escucho, pero la verdad que no veo que esto tenga ni patas ni cabeza, no le encuentro ningún sentido Potter – instó a Harry a explicarse.

- Bueno, ¿Acaso no lo ves? Esa es exactamente la razón por la que ellos permanecerían en sus mismas guaridas. ¿De verdad crees que el Ministerio iría a buscarlos a esos mismos lugares sabiendo que ellos saben que están buscándolos? ¿No sería más lógico que el Ministerio pensara justamente lo mismo que tú, que se han marchado a otro sitio? Entonces ellos permanecerían allí, porque sabrían que los del Ministerio no serían tan estúpidos como para ir a buscarlos a un lugar del que, se supone, deberían haberse marchado en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad. Y digamos que sí se marcharon en un principio y que el Ministerio registró los lugares, porque si en verdad pensaban hacerlo, debería ser algo que ya hicieron hace tiempo ¿No crees que luego regresarían allí? El lugar no volvería a ser registrado nuevamente si ya se hubieran asegurado de que estaba vacío ¿Por qué habrían de suponer las autoridades que ellos regresarían?

El rubio lo escuchó en silencio, al igual que los otros tres chicos, que ya habían escuchado aquella misma explicación, pero que aún la oían con tanta atención como la primera vez, desenmarañando cada detalle, desovillando hilo por hilo, para ver si al fin lograban convencerse y lograr la seguridad respecto del plan que iban a seguir, y se sorprendió de la racionalidad del plan. Era obvio que Potter lo había estudiado todo antes de decidirlo, había tenido en cuenta cada detalle y había conseguido trazar un plan sin fallas, basado completamente en la lógica y la astucia. Los ojos fueron abriéndosele mientras terminaba de asimilarlo y comprender el plan, aunque por supuesto, se daba cuenta de que aún faltaba una parte muy importante. En aquel tejido que Potter había creado con sus razonamientos, habían había varias hebras sueltas, de esas de las que, cunado uno tira del extremo, hacen que el tejido entero se desteja. Lo que Potter decía era posible, claro, pero no era seguro, estaba lejos de ser seguro, los Mortífagos podrían haber permanecido allí, claro, pero también podrían haberse marchado, y al fin al cabo, aquello los dejaba en la misma situación. Estaban atascados en un vaivén entre la seguridad y la duda, tenían las mismas posibilidades de fracasar como de tener éxito en aquello, un cincuenta y un cincuenta, y ellos estaban en medio de las dos opciones, sin saber en cuál de las dos depositar su confianza, todos menos Harry, claro. Pero después de todo, debía admitir que algo era mejor que nada, y antes que ponerse a esperar que otra idea más brillante acudiera a sus mentes, era mejor probar suerte con la que ya había acudido a ellos. Y, sin embargo, aún habiéndose decidido a seguir la artimaña del morocho, el rubio seguía encontrando cosas por resolver ¿Cómo sabrían a cuál de todos los escondites debían ir? Y… ¿Qué harían una vez que se hallasen en su interior?

- …de a cuerdo, suena razonable, aunque sigue siendo algo… inseguro. Pero lo es lo único que tenemos, así que creo que no queda otra opción que seguir con ese plan, a no ser que a alguien se le haya ocurrido algo mejor – nadie respondió, por supuesto. El muchacho siguió - Ahora… ¿Y luego qué?

- Creo que no te sigo – y de verdad que George no comprendía a qué se refería el rubio, y no era el único – ¿Luego de qué, qué?

- ¿Qué haremos cuando hallemos el lugar? Si lo hallamos, claro está.

- Buscaremos a los cautivos, y una vez que todos estén a salvo, enfrentaremos a los Mortífagos que se hallen allí.

- Bien, ¿Y crees que cinco chicos como nosotros podremos derrotar a un mínimo de quince Mortífagos por nosotros solos?

- De hecho sí – Respondió Harry seguro de sí mismo y, claro, también de su plan. Y Ron siguió.

- ¿Olvidas que esta no sería la primera vez que lo hacemos?¿Olvidas que los hemos vencido en otras ocasiones y que Harry logró vencer a Voldemort por sí sólo? – Ron se sorprendió a sí mismo al oírse pronunciar el nombre de Quien no debe ser nombrado, y el rubio hizo un mohín – Además, contamos con los Sortilegios que George ha creado especialmente para la ocasión, y claro, contamos con la ventaja de tú presencia. – Draco frunció el ceño sin comprender del todo y el pelirrojo se explicó – Tú sabes cómo piensan, y cómo actúan, cómo funciona la mente del grupo, podrás decirnos que esperar de ellos.

- Bueno, supongo que llevas razón en ello. Pero tampoco se confíen, yo nunca fui de gran importancia en el grupo, no me decían sobre las cosas importantes, sólo me encomendaban tareas menores.

- ¿Estás echándote atrás Malfoy? – lo desafió Ron, complacido.

- Por supuesto que no Weasley – le respondió entre dientes, conteniéndose por no saltarle encima (de llevar su varita debería contenerse de no lanzarle un hechizo) – Haré lo que pueda, sólo digo que no es demasiado lo que puedo hacer.

Draco era completamente consciente de que, siendo "soldado" en las filas de Lord Voldemort, no había sido más que utilizado. Se habían mofado de él, porque nunca habían querido de él más que eso, usarlo, usarlo como si no fuese más que un elfo doméstico, para que se encargase de los trabajos sucios, de aquellos que nadie quería realizar. Nunca lo habían considerado como uno de ellos, a pesar de tener aquella horrible marca grabada en la piel, que le recordaría los peores momentos de su vida por el resto de la eternidad, ni siquiera el mismísimo Señor de las Tinieblas lo había considerado como uno de los suyos, no lo habían considerado digno de formar parte de aquel grupo, había sido sólo relleno, un extra en una horrible película de terror, donde el odio y la ambición eran los protagonistas, y en la que, por un momento, creyó que encajaba, hasta caer en la cuenta de que aquello no era lo suyo, no se llevaba bien con los protagonistas, en esa película no eran como los que él conocía, allí estaban más puros, más concentrados, y en demasiada cantidad. Pero él, tan metido en su propia mente, tan orgulloso de sentirse parte, no lo había visto, fanfarroneando su condición, ante los que, sabía, deseaban estar en su lugar y aún así no podían, no se había percatado de aquello sino hasta que hubo sido demasiado tarde, sino hasta que ya estaba demasiado metido como para escapar de allí; y entonces, al darse cuenta, había oído el eco de las palabras de su madre rogándole, meses atrás, que no se uniera a ellos, que huyera, y, por primera, deseó haberla escuchado y haberle hecho caso. Volvió a oírla ahora, y a verla, llorando frente a él, estrechándole las manos entre las suyas, rogándole, clamándole, que no se uniese al Señor de las Tinieblas, que huyese de todo aquello mientras pudiera, que salvara su pellejo, como no habían podido hacerlo ella misma y su esposo; y se pudo ver a sí mismo, esbozando su sonrisa altanera y liberando con brusquedad sus manos de entre las de su madre, diciéndole que ella no era nadie para decirle qué hacer con su vida, diciéndole que él haría lo que le placiese. Quiso gritar ante el recuerdo, con el arrepentimiento carcomiéndole las entrañas, pero se contuvo, por su propio orgullo, debía hacerlo. No se había dado cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba haciendo al ignorar a su madre, y unirse a Voldemort, de lo que estaban haciéndole a él y a su familia, sino hasta que había sido demasiado tarde para desandar el camino andado, hasta que ya habían provocado, él su familia, demasiados daños como para arrepentirse de haberlo hecho, y eso era lo que ellos querían, que hicieran el trabajo sucio, que se ensuciasen las manos en su lugar. Estaban presos entre las garras de Lord Voldemort, y él no los dejaría ir. Voldemort se había puesto hecho una fiera en cuanto había detectado en su mente y en las de sus padres el deseo de abandonarlo, de "traicionarlo" como había dicho él, pero aquello no había durado mucho, se le había pasado rápidamente, como si la furia no hubiese sido más que una brisa pasajera, que duró exactamente el tiempo que el "hombre" (monstruo sería más apropiado) había tardado en idear una manera de fastidiarlos e incomodarlos, de hacerlos arrepentirse. Se había regodeado de todos ellos trasladándose a su casa, a la Mansión Malfoy, y haciéndolos sentir como basura, amenazándolos con la muerte con cada paso que intentaban dar lejos de él, atándolos a él hasta volverlos sínicos. Y los Mortífagos, aquellos que habían sido sus compañeros, y los de sus padres por muchísimo más tiempo, se habían carcajeado de ellos, de su situación. Y ahora ellos se habían llevado a sus progenitores y estaban pidiéndole, no, rogándole, que regresara. Él no lo haría. Ahora sería él quien los hiciera sufrir y desear nunca haber seguido en aquella dirección, ahora sería él quien se reiría de ellos, quien se mofaría de ellos cuando clamaran por compasión. La llama del odio se encendió con fuerzas renovadas en su interior, y se elevó por su cuerpo hasta quemarle la garganta con un sabor amargo y metálico; lo incineró por dentro, y a él no le molestó, sino que lo satisfizo. Disfrutó de ese sabor en su garganta y deseó poder hacerlo salir al exterior, deseó poder tener a aquellos que habían arruinado su vida rendidos frente a él, para hacérselos probar ese sabor y quemarlos con su ira, con su desprecio y odio. Deseó tenerlos allí para hacerlos pagar, para rendirles cuentas al fin, y que se llevaran una dosis de su propia medicina, no, de su propio veneno. No le bastaba con vencerlos y entregarlos a las autoridades, no, los mataría y los dejaría pudrirse en lo más profundo del infierno, quemarse junto a Lucifer, en el más terrible de los castigos, en el más terrible de los círculos, allí donde estaba Judas; enviarlos a Azkaban y saber que sufrirían allí hasta la muerte, no era suficiente para él, debía asegurase de tuvieran un mayor castigo, y ¿qué le importaba si era él quien iba a Azkaban por eso? Nada, después de todo sería feliz, sabiendo que había conseguido su tan preciada venganza.

- Lo haremos – dijo con tenacidad, y un renovado brillo de odio y determinación en los ojos, sorprendiendo a los cuatro amigos (incluso Harry) que ya habían pensado que estaba echándose atrás en el plan. – Por dónde empezamos. Hay un par de guaridas en Londres, y otras más distribuidas por toda Inglaterra; además, hay el resto de Europa y algunas en América, en Australia y Rusia, pero de esas desconozco la ubicación, sólo sé que están. Creo que deberíamos comenzar por Londres, y luego buscaremos en las demás que recuerdo, en cuanto a las otras… Bueno, buscaremos hasta dar con ellas. – No tenía mucha fe en hallarlas, a decir verdad, al fin y al cabo eran escondites Mortífagos, y estaban diseñados, elegidos, para no ser hallados, pero estaba dispuesto a buscarlos, haría lo fuese necesario para dar con ellos.

Nadie habló por un momento mientras pensaban. Harry no se sorprendió al oír la información que Malfoy había revelado, después de todo, detrás de la esperanza de que no fuese así, en el fondo había sabido desde un principio que no sería nada fácil dar con el sitio que buscaban. Sin embargo, y esperaba que fuese en algo de ayuda, contaba con el detalle, mínimo, pero aún así tal vez importante, de lo que había visto en su sueño, aquel callejón al que habían llevado a Ginny y a sus padres. Además del aspecto interior, de pasillos con húmedas paredes de piedra…

- Bueno, tengo un detalle que tal vez pueda ser de ayuda para saber a qué tipo de lugares debemos acudir – empezó luego de un momento. Draco, que había estado mirándose las zapatillas, levantó la mirada hacia él con el ceño levemente fruncido, pidiendo explicaciones. Los otros tres chicos no se inmutaron ante el comentario, comprendían a qué se refería – Puedo decirte que es probable que la entrada esté en una calleja oscura, estrecha…

Draco lo miró boquiabierto por un momento.

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo sabes eso?

- Lo he visto – respondió el pelinegro con toda naturalidad, con la sinceridad expresa en sus profundos ojos verdes.

- Harry ha tenido una especie de… sueño – comenzó a explicar Hermione – y en él ha visto cómo los Mortífagos atacaban al auto que llevaba a Ginny y los señores Weasley, y vio cómo ellos eran conducidos hasta el final de ése callejón. Creemos que allí es dónde está la entrada al escondrijo, porque luego los vio ya cautivos dentro de unas… celdas, o algo así.

Una vez, Draco permanecía boquiabierto. Luego sus facciones fueron tornándose más duras, parecieron afilarse y volverse más puntiagudas, y entonces se puso en pie inesperadamente, y enfrentó a Harry, que permanecía sentado frente a él, con ferocidad.

- ¡¿Están diciéndome que todo estro que estamos haciendo no es más que por un estúpido sueño que tuvo el cabeza rajada?! – Por supuesto que todo esfuerzo de mantener la calma respecto de su relación con los cuatro chicos que lo acompañaban, de mantener la compostura y evitar tratarlos con tanto desprecio como en verdad deseaba, se fue por los caños en el mismo instante en que supo por dónde venía toda la cosa. - ¡¿Están diciéndome que pondremos en riesgo nuestras vidas sólo porque el "Niño que vivió" tuvo una pesadilla anoche y cree que su rapunzel está cautiva en una celda?!

- ¡Draco, cálmate!¡No – fue – un – sueño!¡Lo vi porque de verdad ocurrió, no sé por qué, pero lo vi, y sé que es real!

- ¿Y dices que ahora también tienes visiones? – se mofó el rubio.

- Siempre las he tenido Malfoy – respondió entre dientes – antes ocurría por la conexión entre mi mente y la Voldemort. Sin embargo, no comprendo por qué ocurrió en esta ocasión, pero sé que ocurrió, aquello no fue un sueño.

- ¿Que siempre las has tenido?¿qué quieres decir con eso? Tal vez deberías reclamar el puesto de la profesora Trelawney, ¿eh? – volvió a burlarse. Una vez más, sentía que el muchacho estaba tomándole el pelo.

- Si que eres idiota Malfoy – repuso George hartándose – Harry ha experimentado con "sueños" que resultaron ser ciertos en otras ocasiones, la razón de la cuestión es irrelevante ahora (es demasiado largo y complejo para explicar), lo que importa es que, debido a la experiencia de esas otras ocasiones, él puede saber ahora que esto no se trataba de "sólo un sueño", sino de otra más de sus visiones. Y aunque no podemos saber que la causó, ya que ahora que Voldemort está muerto es imposible de que sea por la misma razón que las anteriores. Sin embargo, podemos confiar en que lleva razón al decir que no es sueño, Ginny también había experimentado algo parecido la noche en que nos mudamos a Londres, y había visto en sí, las mismas cosas que vio Harry luego. – explicó con inusitada paciencia.

- ¿La chica también es psíquica? ¡Vaya!

- Ya déjate de estupideces Malfoy, ¿Vale? – Se enfadó Hermione, y ante la mirada sorprendida de los chicos, calmó un poco sus ánimos antes de agregar – Esta es realmente serio.

- De a cuerdo, lo siento – repuso entre dientes, nada a gusto con la idea de tener que pedírselo a la _sangre sucia_.

- Ahora enfócate y piensa – lo instó Ron - ¿Existe algún lugar que utilicen como escondite que tenga las características que describió Harry? – el rubio respondió de inmediato.

- La mayoría de las guaridas tienen esas características Weasley, casi todas ellas tiene entrada en callejas.

- Ja, los Mortífagos no son muy inteligentes ¿cierto? – comentó George, pero su comentario fue olímpicamente ignorado.

Harry se hundió en el sofá, repentinamente aplastado bajo el peso de la desesperanza. Genial, además de que eran pocos los escondites de los que tenía conocimiento el ex Mortífago, la única pista que él podía brindarle para acelerar el proceso del hallazgo, no le servía en lo más mínimo. De verdad que los Mortífagos no eran para nada originales en situar sus escondrijos, no había lugar más obvio que un callejón estrecho y oscuro… aunque tal vez era exactamente por el hecho de que fuese tan obvio, que habían decidido situarlos allí. Pero ahora ¿Cómo harían para hallar el que realmente buscaban? Confiando claro en que el que buscaban se hallara dentro de los que Malfoy conocía…

Kreacher se presentó en la Sala con un trapo anudado a la cintura a modo de delantal de cocinero, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción anunció que ya estaba lista la cena. El anuncio los tomó por sorpresa, no se habían siquiera dado cuenta del paso del tiempo. Instintivamente, los cinco voltearon las cabezas para clavar las miradas en las ventanas, las ventanas estaban corridas, que no se atisbaba ni una pizca de la luz amarillenta del astro rey, sino que ahora se veía un tenue resplandor plateado. El sol había caído y la luna había ascendido en el cielo, mientras ellos permanecían en la Sala discutiendo sobre el procedimiento que seguirían.

Cenaron en silencio, permitiéndose un momento para descansar sus mentes agotadas y preocupadas. El estafado de zetas que había preparado el elfo para darle la bienvenida a su amo estaba delicioso. Kreacher sonrió complacido cuando Hermione se lo hizo saber y los chicos asintieron indicando que estaban de a cuerdo con la muchacha (tenían las bocas demasiado cargadas como para pronunciar palabra alguna). Draco engullía bocado tras bocado con tal desesperación, que dejaba en evidencia que había pasado sin alimentarse adecuadamente todo ese tiempo que había estado escondido en la soledad de su hogar. Ron también comía con desesperación, pero lo suyo no era porque hubiese pasado hambre, todos sabemos que no fue así, sino simplemente por angurriento.

Hermione ayudó al elfo a limpiar la vajilla luego de que - tras tres platos rebosantes vaciados por Ron, cinco por Draco, dos por Harry, dos por George y medio por la chica - hubieron terminado con todo lo que había en la gran cacerola de hierro, y el elfo recibió su ayuda halagado. Y luego, cuando todo volvía a estar en orden, y tan impecable como antes, volvieron a sus posiciones en la Sala de Estar y pusieron sus mentes, ahora más tranquilas y despejadas, de vuelta a trabajar.

No tardaron demasiado tiempo en decidir cómo comenzar a poner el plan en marcha, debían hacerlo lo antes posible, así que no se detuvieron demasiado en buscar maneras más sencillas, seguras o que pareciesen más eficientes, que les dieran la seguridad de que obtendrían resultados positivos. Al caer la media noche, el plan estaba completamente trazado y todo estaba arreglado para que, a primera hora en la mañana, se pusieran en marcha en la _misión rescate_. Y sin embargo, Hermione seguía aún con cierto temor e inseguridad respecto de la artimaña que habían ideado los chicos y volvía a buscar la manera de eludir, o al menos retrasar la puesta en acción.

- Bueno, y ¿Qué tal si vamos a hablar con Kingsley y le exponemos nuestro plan? Quizá él pueda poner un grupo de aurors para que vengan con nosotros, o tal vez él decida seguir nuestro plan por su cuenta y acabar con esto por sí mismo… - sugirió, cuando todo parecía estar decidido y los chicos comenzaban a levantarse de sus butacas para irse a las camas.

- Hermione ¿Hablas en serio? – George la miró con incredulidad, detectando el nerviosismo en su voz.

- Pues claro, podría funcionar, y si tuviésemos un buen escuadrón de aurors a nuestro favor, o incluso al ministro, entonces tendríamos más posibilidades de salir exitosos de la tarea.

- ¡Herms, no hay tiempo para eso! ¡Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, ya hemos tardado demasiado en decidir qué hacer, y quién sabe cuánto más tiempo pasará hasta que al fin demos con el sitio que buscamos! No podemos permitirnos más distracciones ni obstáculos. Puedes quedarte fuera de esto si quieres, todos pueden quedarse fuera de esto si quieren, yo no les pedí que me acompañaran, ni siquiera quería que lo hicieran, de verdad que no me importa si se dan media vuelta ahora mismo y regresan a Londres, pero yo me rendiré y trabajaré hasta lograr encontrar a Ginny. – Harry no podía creer que la chica estuviera sugiriendo acudir nuevamente al Ministerio como forma de escape.

Tragó saliva, y luego dedicó a su amigo una expresión de firme determinación, antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa de camaradería. Tomó los nervios y el miedo que aún albergaba en su interior y que se habían hecho con su cuerpo y con su mente en contra de su voluntad, los aplastó formando una bola con ellos, apelmazándolos y apretándolos hasta reducirlos a un tamaño insignificante, y luego los lanzó hacia atrás, por sobre el hombro, hacia algún lugar en el vacío, obligándolos a liberarla y desaparecer de ella, a desprenderse de su mente, su cuerpo y su alma y dejarla ir, para que su valentía de Gryffindor pudiese volver a ocupar el lugar que aquellos dos le habían robado repentinamente aquella mañana. Y entonces, con la seguridad que, mágicamente, le habían proporcionado las palabras de Harry, instándola a marcharse, pero sabiéndose ella incapaz de hacerlo, recordándole el verdadero valor que había en él, y recordándole el valor que había también en ella, (aunque en una dosis más pequeña) sintió vergüenza de sí misma por haber tenido miedo de arriesgarse al peligro, de arriesgar su vida por sus amigos y por quienes eran casi como sus padres; y hasta se enfadó consigo mismo por ello, se reprendió a sí misma con el pensamiento insultándose por su estupidez y su falta a sus amigos. No podía dejarlos, debía hacerlo por los cautivos, y también por los no cautivos, por los que estaban allí, en la misma habitación que ella, formaban un equipo y no podían separarse ¡Claro que eran un equipo! Siempre lo habían sido, desde aquella vez en el primer año de Hogwarts en que Harry y Ron la habían salvado del _troll_ en el baño de las chicas; y siempre habían trabajado juntos, enfrentándose a sus temores. Siempre en equipo, ayudándose unos a otros. Y siempre habían salido victoriosos, y ahora veía la razón, no había sido sólo por suerte, la suerte no existe, es sólo para los mediocres, había sido porque siempre, habían trabajado juntos, sincronizados como un equipo, pero no unidos por el fin, como ocurría con los escuadrones guerrilleros, como ocurría con los Mortífagos, y como ocurría con ellos y Draco en ese mismo instante, sino unidos por el corazón.

- Harry, no te dejaré, no te dejaremos – respondió la chica luego de aquellas palabras, sacando seguridad y auto confianza de dónde no la tenía – Somos un equipo, y trabajaremos juntos en esto.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, advirtiendo en su voz, el cambio que se había originado en su estado de ánimo, advirtiendo esa seguridad y confianza recuperadas. Y Ron, sentado a su lado, la estrechó entre sus brazos, orgulloso de su novia y su determinación.

- Bien – Draco carraspeó – Lamento interrumpir el momento tan… dulce, pero ¿A caso hablabas en serio con eso de ir a hablar con Kingsley?

- Olvídalo Malfoy, no lo haremos, no hay tiempo que perder, y además, nosotros podemos solucionar esto sin ayuda.

- No, Granger, no me refiero a eso, por supuesto que no lo haremos. Me refiero a lo que hablabas de Kingsley, lo mencionaste como si de verdad fuese posible que hablásemos con él.

- Pues claro – respondió la chica, con el entrecejo fruncido, dudando sobre a dónde quería llegar el muchacho - ¿Por qué no habría de ser posible?

- De a cuerdo, entonces ¿Estás diciéndome que no sabes nada de nada? – preguntó ahora con incredulidad en la voz y expresión. - ¿Ninguno sabe nada de nada?

- ¿Nada de qué Malfoy?¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?¿Qué es lo que deberíamos saber? – interfirió Harry.

- ¿Acaso no saben que Kingsley desapareció hoy, luego de la medianoche?

Nadie dijo nada. Por un largo segundo, el silencio se hizo tan profundo, que parecía un monstruo que acabaría por tragárselo todo. Entonces, los rostros de los muchachos se transformaron en espasmos de pánico, los ojos abiertos como pelotas de pin-pong y los rostros pálidos, las mandíbulas se aflojaron y cayeron dejando las bocas abiertas de asombro, sorpresa y temor, ante todo temor.

- Estás diciendo que… - comenzó Hermione con voz temblorosa. No necesitaba que se lo repitiera, había oído perfectamente, pero albergaba la esperanza de que el oído le hubiese fallado al captar las palabras del chico.

- Estoy diciendo que el Ministro de la Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, desapareció anoche, luego de la media noche – repitió lentamente para no tener que hacerlo nuevamente – Si quieren mi opinión, digo que los Mortífagos están detrás de esto.

- Oh, qué inteligente eres Draco, de verdad, deberían darte un premio – ironizó George – Ahora dime, ¿Cómo es que sabes de esto?

- ¿Es que a caso ustedes no leen _El Profeta_?

- Lo cierto es que no – respondió Hermione con toda naturalidad – hemos dejado de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, cuando ya no se pudo seguir confiando en él.

- Bueno, debo decirles que no deberían haberlo hecho, o al menos deberían haberlo retomado luego de la guerra, ahora no dice más que verdades, y esas verdades son de mucha utilidad para saber lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo. El mundo mágico no se limita a las cuatro paredes de sus casas, ¿saben? Están pasando cosas horribles allí afuera, y todo eso está detallado en _El Profeta_, detallado sin miramientos ni tapujos.

- Vaya, supongo que Rita ha empezado a tomarse las cosas en serio – comentó Hermione sorprendida. Draco se encogió de hombros y Ron asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

- De a cuerdo, pero si lo de Kingsley pasó apenas en la madrugada, ¿Cómo es posible que los del periódico se hayan enterado lo suficientemente pronto coma para incluir la noticia en la edición del día?

- No lo sé, pero allí estaba. Acababa de leerlo cuando ustedes llegaron a casa por la mañana.

- ¿Y qué diablos fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?

- Pues no lo sé, nadie lo sabe. Sólo dicen que el ministro no regresó a su casa por la noche, que su familia asumió que se quedaba a trabajar hasta tarde, ya saben, con todos los problemas que están causándole los Mortífagos al Ministerio… en fin, sin embargo, cunado llegaron los primeros a cumplir con sus trabajos tampoco hallaron a Kingsley allí. Un escuadrón de aurors comenzó la búsqueda de inmediato, pero créanme, no lograrán encontrarlo si los Mortífagos no lo desean.

- ¿Tienes el periódico en tu casa, Malfoy? – preguntó Harry con seriedad. El aludido asintió.

A continuación, el morocho agitó su varita, y en una exhalación, un ejemplar de _El Profeta_, apareció sobre la mesa de té en torno a la cual se reunían los sillones y butacas de la Sala. El muchacho se inclinó adelante para tomarlo, bajo las miradas expectantes de sus amigo, lo desplegó y leyó el titular de la primera plana para sí, antes de releerlo en voz alta para todos.

- _"El Ministro de la Magia desaparecido"- _levantó la mirada hacia ellos y luego volvió a bajarla hacia la nota, continuó leyendo._ – El Ministro de la Magia, el ex auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, ha desaparecido misteriosamente esta misma mañana. Su lugar de trabajo fue el último lugar en donde fue visto, ya que nunca llegó a su hogar luego del trabajo. Se desconocen el lugar y la hora de la desaparición. Se sospecha que no es más que otra obra de los Mortífagos, que ya llevan causando innumerables y gravísimos desbarajustes Un grupo de los más capacitados aurors con los que cuenta el Ministerio está encargándose ahora mismo de su búsqueda. Ampliación en la pág, 13 - _A continuación abrió el periódico y recorrió las páginas leyendo al paso los demás titulares en busca de datos relevantes, de hecho, tal como había dicho Draco, todos lo eran:_ "Explosión en una estación de trenes acaba con la vida de 183 muggles.", "Error en la infraestructura de una autopista se cobra la vida de decenas de personas", "Explosiones en las calles aterran a los habitantes de Little Wingging". _Se le paró al corazón al leer aquel último y no pudo menos que entrar en pánico al pensar en sus tíos, pero luego suspiró con alivio al recordar que ellos se hallaban aparentemente a salvo, si acaso era posible estar a salvo, en algún otro lugar del globo, lejos de allí. Llegó a la página 13, y contempló la reducida "ampliación", no era nada lo que tenía para agregar a lo que ya había leído en la primera plana, no había más detalles, eso era todo lo que sabía. No había datos sobre el secuestro, la hora o el lugar, ni pistas que ayudaran a descifrarlo. Se preguntó en dónde diablos estarían buscando los aurors, qué sabían ellos que _El Profeta_ no estuviese diciendo. – Eso es todo – anunció con frustración, no hay nada más. Tiró el periódico sobre la mesa y se reclinó en la butaca, cerrando los ojos y llevándose a ellos ambas manos, al echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Quería, y al mismo tiempo no quería, leer aquellas notas cuyos titulares había leído, tanta muerte, tanta tragedia, y todo causado por las comadrejas inmundas; y ellos no habían sabido nada de eso hasta ese mismo instante. Claro que sabían que los Mortífagos estaban causando estragos, el señor Weasley se los contaba a diario, cunado regresaba, abatido, de su día de trabajo, pero aquello estaba volviéndose más y más potente a cada minuto. Los ataques y atentados aumentaban en gravedad y cantidad, y también en frecuencia, y aquello estaba muy muy muy mal. ¿Qué iban a hacer para detener eso?¿Cómo harían ellos para detener eso si no habían logrado hacerlo ni los mismos aurors? Por primera vez desde la mañana anterior, comenzó a percibir las fallas de su plan.

- Un momento, - comenzó George, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad de la Sala de Estar del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Todos los ojos se clavaron en el muchacho – Si nosotros fuimos al Ministerio hacia el mediodía del día de ayer, entonces el Ministro ya había desaparecido para entonces, y ya se _sabía _que estaba desaparecido para entonces – reflexionó.

- Eso es cierto – mencionó Ron, comenzando a entender, al igual que Harry, hacia dónde apuntaba la reflexión de sus hermano.

- Entonces ¿Por qué ese auror no nos lo dijo?¿Por qué dijo que no estaba disponible, que estaba participando de una redada…? – concluyó George.

- Oh, santo cielo – exclamó Harry, aunque sin una pizca de emoción en la voz – Sabía que había algo en ese tipo, no me gustó desde el principio.

- Oh Dios – repitió George. Todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta. Todos menos Hermione, que había adoptado una expresión de enfado ¿Cómo podían pensar algo malo de Mike?

Mientras Hermione cavilaba enfadada sobre las acusaciones que sus amigos dictaban hacia Michael, Draco los miraba con expresión ausente, como si aquello no significara nada para él, y Harry y George se sumían en la neblina de aquella sensación extraña y horripilante de haber descubierto algo terrible, una chispa se encendió en la mente de Ron, trayéndole a la memoria la escena que habían vivido en el Ministerio, y entonces lo comprendió, encajó las piezas de aquel horrible puzzle en su cabeza y todo cobró sentido al fin. Mike, los Mortífagos en la casa, esos ojos…

- Era Mike – susurró, con voz excitada por el descubrimiento, pero también asustada por el mismo descubrimiento, y sorprendida. Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en él, los seños fruncidos y los rostros expectantes. – Era Mike, en la casa… Los Mortífagos, era él, el de los ojos… sí, era él, estoy seguro, eran sus ojos, los recuerdo.

- Ron, ¿Qué estás diciendo? - no entendía a qué se refería su novio, pero no parecía que fuese nada bueno.

- En la casa en Londres, cuando amarramos a los Mortífagos, antes de marcharnos, yo los miré por última vez, sólo por hacerlo, y entonces reconocí a Megera, vi sus ojos detrás de la máscara de látex, y luego… luego vi otros ojos, que me fueron familiares, pero no podía recordar dónde los había visto… Y ahora lo recuerdo, ¡eran los ojos del auror!

- Por Merlín, esto está mal, muy muy muy mal – susurró Harry, apenas con aliento.

Y entonces Hermione estalló.

- ¡Pues claro que está mal!¡Está demasiado mal! ¿Cómo pueden si quiera pensar que Mike sea Mortífago?

Ron la miró furioso a su lado, y retiró el brazo de sus hombros, separándose varios centímetros de ella.

- Oh, claro, lo había olvidado, cierto que hablamos de _tu Mike. _Lo siento, no quise ofenderte. – la chica lo ignoró y continuó vociferando.

- ¡Él salvó mi vida cuando los Mortífagos intentaron matarme!¡¿Cómo podría ser uno de ellos?! ¡No me hubiese salvado de ser así, hasta podría haberme matado él mismo, sin necesidad de los demás!

- ¡Pues quizá sólo intentaba engañarte! – replicó su novio, enfadándose más y más a cada segundo.

- Herms, - habló Harry con voz tranquila, tratando de bajar la tensión que se había creado en la habitación y lograr así, calmar a las fieras – Lo que Ron dice tiene sentido. Quizá él quería que confiases en él, para poder engañarte luego sin que sospechases.

- ¡¿Tú también ahora?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Él no me engañó! ¡Él no es un Mortífago, es un auror! – las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas como cascadas eternas, pero ella no se molestó en limpiárselas.

- No es ninguna garantía el hecho de que sea auror, Granger. Te apuesto a que hay más infiltrados de los que pudiésemos imaginar en el Ministerio – se metió Draco.

- ¡Tú cierra el pico Malfoy!

- Oye Hermione, cálmate, cálmate y razona. ¿No ves que todo esto tiene sentido? – interfirió George, que por supuesto, le encontraba sentido a todo aquello. – Él te defendió, se hizo ver como un héroe ante ti, te sedujo… todo para que luego no lo consideraras como lo que realmente es, para que no pudieras llegar a sospechar de él en su condición de Mortífago.

- ¡Él no me mintió, no me engañó! ¡Yo sé que él no es Mortífago, y no me importa lo que digan!¡Yo lo conozco y sé que él no sería capaz!

- ¿Ah si, lo conoces? – la interrumpió Ron, que ya estaba echando humo por las orejas - ¿Cuánto los conoces?¿Ya te has ido a la cama con él? - ¡ERROR!

Aquellas palabras salidas sin pensar de la boca de un celosísimo y enfadado Ron, fueron como presionar el botón STOP de la video casetera. Todo se frenó de golpe, los sonidos enmudecieron y los chicos se petrificaron, dejando hasta de respirar. Hermione se quedó estática, con la boca abierta, ya que había estado a punto de replicar antes de que su novio le soltara aquello último; su rostro fue transformándose lentamente, hasta convertirse en una expresión de profundo dolor e insulto. Aquello había sido una puntada en el pecho, un maleficio _cruciatus_ directo a su corazón. La había dejado sin aliento, la había sacado de allí y la había enviado en un trasbordador espacial a otra galaxia. Se vio repentinamente envuelta en una bruma espesa y blanca, donde todo resultaba borroso ante sus ojos, sus oídos se volvieron sordos, y su boca muda, su mente se paralizó y sus miembros, todo su cuerpo se fosilizaron, por un momento, se quedó así, como muerta, y entonces, al cabo de unos segundos, su mente comenzó a maquinar con la velocidad del rayo. ¿A caso Ron la había llamado ramera?¿A caso su novio y amigo, por quien ella lo daría todo, era capaz de pensar tal cosa de ella?¿Cómo podía siquiera concebir la idea de que ella lo cambiaría por otro? ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Se sintió insultada, y luego la oleada de furia ascendió por su cuerpo, desde las puntas de los pies hasta el último cabello que tenía erizado, le llenó la boca, y pugnó por salir, y darse a conocer, pero la contuvo por un momento más allí dentro, mientras continuaba alimentándola con el pensamiento, y cuando ya no pudo contenerla más, abrió la boca para dejarla salir y arremeter contra la figura a su lado, cada vez a mayor distancia.

Y sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca para que ésta saliera, no quiso hacerlo, sino que retrocedió y se quedó atascada en su garganta. Los chicos la observaban temerosos por su reacción, sabían que a esta vez a Ron se le había ido la mano por mucho. La vieron abrir la boca para gritar, con el rostro rojo de ira, y nuevas lágrimas mojándole las mejillas, la vieron cerrarla, y volver a abrirla, la vieron moverla, intentando articular, pero ningún sonido salía de ella, parecía un pez fuera del agua, rogando por se devuelto a su hábitat natural. Entonces, se puso de pie lenta y tambaleantemente, llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sacó con mano temblorosa su varita, en silencio, hizo aparecer su bolsito de cuentas sobre la mesa de café, junto al periódico, lo tomó y se volteó hacia la puerta, dándoles la espalda a todos, ladeó la cabeza unos centímetros, sin que llegaran a ser los suficientes para que le observaban el rostro, y con voz temblorosa y casi inaudible pronunció sus últimas palabras, antes de caminar hacia la puerta y salir por ella.

_* * * * *_

_Ahora díganme, qué tal le pareció? Sé que tal vez me extendí un poco en algunas partes, pero es que estaba como entrante mientras escribía jeje! Espero sus reviews, por favor!_

_Lo cierto es que me he quedado un poco triste últimamente después de checar los reviews, porque sólo Nocturnal Depresión me los ha seguido dejando (millón y medio de gracias XD), siento que me han abandonado… En fin, no me irá mientras aún me quede alguien fiel acá, jajajaja! Re Dumblendore yo…_

_Bueno, en este capítulo está lo que les decía respecto de Ron y Hermione luego del capítulo del Ministerio, sé que tal vez esperaban algo más, pero bueno, esto es todo parta lo que me da la cabeza, jajaja! Igual no se asusten que sí hay más, mucho más, y, aunque creo que ya es dar demasiada información, les secreteo que en el próximo capítulo, o tal vez en el siguiente, incluya un lemon. Muajajajaajaja, sé que les gustan, mentes pervertidas, jajajjajaj! Sobretodo a Samara (no sé si seguirás todavía ahí…)_

_Bueno, estamos a mediados, casi fines de febrero y se acerca la fecha de cumpleaños del fic, con lo que quiero decir, la fecha en que comencé a escribirlo. No conozco la fecha exacta, no me acuerdo, porque en realidad por esos tiempos no prestaba mucha atención al tiempo, pero sí sé que fue para mediados o fines de marzo, ya que recuerdo que fue semanas antes de mi cumpleaños, (6 de Abril, no se olviden! XD)__ Y estaba pensando hacer, decir, mejor dicho, esto al final, siento ganas de hacerlo ahora, porque realmente, si me lo preguntan, no sé cuando será el final, simplemente cuando mi mente se canse de inventar y mi imaginación se agote jajaja, y cuando ya no necesite de esto para mantener mi locura raya! Es que no quiero terminarlo!!!!_

_Acá voy,_

_Cuando empecé a escribir este fic, estaba algo deprimida, por así decirlo, por ciertas cosas feitas que pasaron en mi vida hace poco más de un año, y creo que eso es bastante evidente en los primeros capítulos. Deseaba tener un giratiempo para volver el tiempo catorce meses atrás y cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, pero con el tiempo comprendí que no tenía sentido sentirme así, y que ya no había nada que yo pudiese hacer para volver la marcha atrás, y que aunque tuviese ese giratiempo que tanto deseaba, las cosas volverían a pasar del mismo modo. En fin, la cosa es que creo, no, creo no, estoy segura de que este fic, y ustedes mismos, fueron los que me ayudaron a cambiar esa forma de concebir las cosas, y hacerme volver a sonreír como antes. En castellano, más fácil y sin rodeos, este fic__, y junto con el fic ustedes, me cambiaron la vida y sepan que les voy a estar eternamente agradecida, aún cuando no sé de ustedes más de lo que leí en sus biografías, o lo que deduje de sus personalidades por medio de sus reviews.... GRACIAS! Una y mil veces GRACIAS! _

_Ya no más, o voi a llorar…_

_Besos!!!!_

_Y sepan que, aunque suene algo loco, de verdad los quiero!_

________________________________________________________________*Ginny!*_


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola! Acá estoy de regreso con nuevo capítulo para ustedes. Sólo quiero disculparme por tan extensa demora, me fui de viaje cuando estaba a mitad del capítulo y no pude retomarlo sino hasta h****ace unos pocos días… Disfrútenlo, nos encontramos al final.**

**66**

**(Noche de lágrimas)**

**El Guardián y La doncella en apuros**

**(Capítulo 30)**

La muchacha salió por la puerta y se quedó clavada en el umbral. Afuera estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, y comenzaba a caer una fina y molesta llovizna, pero a ella no le molestó, de hecho, apenas lo notó, porque era tal su enfado que no podía pensar en nada más, estaba más que ofendida, estaba herida, un herida que no dejaba de sangrar y arder _"No quiero volver a verlo nunca más en mi vida"_ pensó, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad no lo pensaba en serio, ni que quizá su enfado fuese sin razón, de que su novio tuviese razón. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo un segundo, su mente estaba completamente cubierta por un manto espeso de furia, y el sentimiento de ofensa le recorría el cuerpo estremeciéndole los huesos. Cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo cubierto al tiempo que daba un largo suspiro, la llovizna le mojó la cara y eso la satisfizo, entonces, aferrando con fuerza el bolsito de cuentas bajo su brazo, giró sobre sí misma y desapareció hacia algún sitio del globo.

Los muchachos tardaron en reaccionar y caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. La observaron caminar con paso firme, y no comprendieron lo que había dicho en un débil susurro sino hasta que la vieron abrirla y salir a través de ella.

_- Me marcho._

Sí, eso mismo había dicho, que se marchaba, que se iba. Se miraron unos a otros antes de actuar, luego, se pusieron de pie de un salto al mismo tiempo (Harry, Ron y George) y se apresuraron hacia la puerta, Ron la abrió de un tirón, pero allí afuera no había nada ni nadie, miró esperanzado hacia un lado y otro de la calle, deseando verla caminando por la vereda, pero no, no la vio, ya se había ido, y quizá no regresaría.

- ¡Diablos! – Exclamó, mientras los otros dos abrían la boca para decir exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Masculló Harry enfadado, nervioso y preocupado.

- ¿A caso no se da cuenta de que cualquier cosa podría pasarle?

- Sólo está enfadada – dijo Ron, a nadie en especial, más que nada parecía estar tratando de convencerse a sí mismo – Regresará en cuanto se le pase y se dé cuenta de que no tiene dónde más ir – Porque era cierto, al igual que ellos mismos, Hermione no tenía dónde más ir, y sin embargo, Ron no estaba para nada seguro de ello, tampoco sus amigos, que lo observaban nerviosos.

- Sabes hermanito, allá en Londres se te había ido la mano, pero esta vez se te fue por largos kilómetros – le reprochó entre dientes mientras volvía a atravesar la puerta hacia el resguardo de la casa.

- Lo sé, pero no quise hacerlo – hizo un mohín – pero ustedes vieron la adoración con que hablaba de ese tipo, Mike, Mike, Mike, "él salvó mi vida" ¡todo eso no fue más que una puesta en escena!¡¿Cómo puede no entenderlo?! El tipo la tiene cegada, ¡le lavó el cerebro! Asquerosa sanguijuela…

- Como sea Ron, no debiste haber dicho eso, ¿A caso te das cuenta de lo que le dijiste? ¡La trataste de arrastrada, de… ramera! – Harry comenzaba a proyectarse la cantidad de nuevos problemas que les traería la ausencia de su amiga, y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor, además de nervioso, claro.

- ¡Yo no hice tal cosa! – Los tres chicos ya se hallaban del lado interno de la casa, aunque habían permanecido de pie junto a la puerta. Draco se había reunido con ellos.

- ¿A no? Yo creo que sí, ¿Qué hay de "¿Cuánto lo conoces?¿Ya te has ido a la cama con él?"? – el rubio imitó a la perfección la voz del joven Weasley – Yo creo que eso, y decirle explícitamente "eres una puta" es exactamente lo mismo… Aunque lo cierto es que cualquiera se daría cuenta de que no es un insulto válido, no creo que la sangre sucia haya siquiera visto un hombre sin pantalones en toda su vida… - se mofó.

- Oigan, ya basta, lo que importa ahora es resolver qué haremos – interrumpió Harry perdiendo por completo toda pizca de paciencia que le hubiese quedado hasta entonces.

- Debemos encontrarla, Harry debemos hacer que regrese. Cualquier cosa puede pasarle, los Mortífagos están tras ella, así como están detrás de todos nosotros, y no tardarán en dar con ella si anda sola por la calles.

- Ron, no hay forma de hallarla, ella se ha ido y no regresará – repuso George cortante.

Harry había comenzado a dar vueltas por la habitación, con los ojos clavados en las puntas de sus zapatos, mientras se exprimía los sesos pensando en qué diablos hacer. Ron balbuceaba nervioso una y otra vez las mismas palabras "regresará, regresará, regresará" como si el sólo hecho de decirlo muchas veces la traería de regreso. George estaba clavado en el suelo, no sabía qué hacer,. O qué pensar, y Draco, el rubio sólo había vuelto a dejarse caer sobre una butaca.

- Y encima de todo, quizá hasta te hayas equivocado – comenzó George – quizá ni siquiera sea él a quien viste en Londres, quizá era otra persona, puedo asegurarte que debe haber muchos otros con el mismo color de ojos.

- ¡Yo sé lo que vi George! Era él y no me cabe la menor duda. Además tú mismo estuviste en el Ministerio, viste lo extraño que se comportaba y cómo nos trataba, no vas a decirme que no sospechaste nada de él en ese momento. Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué iba a mentirnos sobre Kingsley?

El muchacho no respondió, podía ver la perfección en el razonamiento de su hermano. El tal Michael estaba jugando sucio, tenía participación en ese juego, no podía negarlo.

- Y bien ¿Qué sucederá ahora? – inquirió Draco - ¿Van a decirme que porque ella se ha ido el plan queda suspendido?

- No, - respondió Harry, ya lo había pensado y ya lo había decidido – seguiremos con el plan tal y como está trazado. Mañana por la mañana comenzaremos.

- Bien, entonces creo que me marcharé a dormir.

- Claro – Harry le indicó en qué habitación podía quedarse, cualquiera menos la de Sirius.

- Creo que todos deberíamos ir a dormir – agregó luego, cuando Malfoy ya se hubo marchado, dirigiéndose a sus amigos – Mañana nos espera un día largo y agotador.

- Sí.

Se marcharon los tres escaleras arriba. Ron arrastraba los pies y se movía como si todo el cuerpo le pesase toneladas, con una horrible expresión de agonía pintada en el rostro. Había herido a Hermione, sin querer, nada de lo que le había dicho lo había dicho pensando, todo eso había sido fruto de su enfado y, nuevamente de los celos, podría haberle hablado con calma, sentarse con ella a razonar, para hacerla ver lo que el auror realmente era, lo sabía, peor nuevamente los celos, la furia y la sensación de que las cosas se le iban de las manos, la errónea sensación de que su novia no lo quería, de que lo cambiaría por otro, le habían ganado la batalla y se habían hecho con su mente, le habían jugado en contra, y se había precipitado en hablar sin pensar primero en lo que decía, sin acordarse de morderse la lengua durante diez segundos antes de emitir sonido alguno. La había herido, y el dolor que le había provocado a ella lo había herido a él. Se sentía desdichado, más que eso, el sólo hecho de pensar en Hermione, en dónde estaría ella ahora, o qué estaría haciendo le revolvía las entrañas. Se la imaginó caminado sola por una oscura calle, y siendo secuestrada por figuras encapuchadas, y luego se la imaginó riendo feliz en compañía de Mike, un monstruo parecía estar desgarrándolo por dentro con sus afiladas uñas y dientes. Ella no regresaría, lo sabía, le había causado demasiado daño, lo que había ocurrido la mañana anterior había sido fuerte, pero esto había rebasado todo límite, había ido demasiado lejos ¡Malditos celos!¡Maldito él! Sólo rogó que la chica se encontrase bien, y que nada malo le ocurriese. No iba a buscarla, porque sabía que ella no deseaba que la hallase, no iba a pedirle que volviese con él, no iba a rogárselo, porque sabía que ella no querría volver a verlo, no después del daño que le había causado.

En sus camas, sólo Malfoy logró conciliar el sueño, con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro, mientras saboreaba la cada vez más próxima tan ansiada venganza. Ninguno de los otros tres durmió, cada uno preso de sus propias mentes, encerrado en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrarle un sentido y una razón a todo lo que estaba ocurriéndoles. ¿Cuándo diablos iba a terminar todo aquello?¿Cuándo llegaría al punto final, y los dejaría seguir con sus vidas en paz?¿Cuándo dejaría la vida de ponerse en su contra?

Ron pasó la noche entera maldiciéndose a sí mismo, arrepintiéndose y deseando poder volver el tiempo atrás, deseando que nada de eso hubiese pasado nunca, que nunca hubiese insultado a Hermione, que nunca la hubiese dejado marchar. Las lágrimas caían incesantes por sus mejillas y los gemidos brotaban involuntarios de su garganta, mientras imploraba una y otra vez por que Hermione estuviese bien. Se sintió increíblemente estúpido bajo su mar de lágrimas por haberse dejado dominar por el monstruo de los celos y por haber permitido que todo aquello ocurriese, se sintió vulnerable y miserable sin la persona a quien más amaba a su lado, dándose cuenta por vez primera de cuánto era que en verdad la amaba, de cuánto la necesitaba, era mucho más de lo alguien jamás habría podido imaginar. Ahora que ella se había marchado, lo había dejado, tal vez para siempre, sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de él mismo, como si ella se hubiese llevado algo de él consigo, era su corazón. Pero no quería recuperarlo, quería dejárselo a ella, le pertenecía.

Harry tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Las imágenes e ideas le rondaban por la mente, yendo de un lado a otro en todas direcciones, chocándose entre sí, colisionando, estallando, y provocándole horribles puntadas de dolor a cada momento. Recostado boca arriba en la cama de su padrino, tenía la mirada clavada en el techo, que miraba sin ver, mientras los recuerdos y los hechos se arremolinaban en su mente, formando torbellinos de angustia y desesperación en su pecho. No tenía sentido cerrar los ojos, e intentar dormir,, vaciando su mente, sabía que no lo conseguiría, tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente como para eliminarlas. Se odio a sí mismo por haber vuelto a poner a sus amigos en peligro. Nunca debería haberlos permitido ir con él, al diablo con eso de que eran un equipo, él debería haber tomado su mochila por la mañana y salido de allí, solo, sin compañía, no debería haberles dicho nada a los demás, con una nota explicándoselos todo habría sido suficiente, habrían salido a buscarlo, de eso no tenía duda, pero no lo habrían encontrado. Ahora, por su culpa, todos sus amigos estaban más cerca del peligro que antes, bajo la protección de la casa de Londres, y Hermione… ella andaba sola y tal vez perdida por quién sabe dónde, corriendo el peligro de ser capturada, si es que no había ocurrido ya. Los señores Weasley, sus padres por adopción, estaban en manos de quienes más odiaba en el mundo, por su culpa, por su maldita culpe, porque si no fuese por él, si nunca se hubiese acercado a ellos, la familia Weasley seguiría siendo tan feliz como siempre, con todos sus miembros sanos y salvos; si no fuese por él, si él no hubiese sido tan estúpido de acostarse con Ginny, o si al menos hubiese tenido la precaución de sellar la puerta, ellos nunca se hubiesen marchado a casa de Muriel, y nunca habrían sido capturados… Y Ginny… los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en ella, y el techo de la habitación se tornó borroso y difuso (más que antes, porque no tenía puestos los anteojos), y entonces las saladas lágrimas comenzaron a caer, resbalando por los lados de su rostro, hasta mojarle las orejas. Era la primera noche que pasaba sin Ginny, no la primera que no la tenía en su cama porque esa ya había sido la noche anterior, sino la primera en no estaba con ella porque no sabía en dónde se hallaba, no sabía cómo estaba, o si aún estaba… no se permitió pensar en esa maldita palabra. Sintió ganas de gritar, de descargar su ira, sintió ganas de dar puñetazos a las paredes, acompañada por la ganas de tener a la chica entre sus brazos, de sentir el calor de su cuerpo, le leva vaivén de su pecho provocado por su acompasada respiración, de aspirar su aroma, acariciar su lacio cabello, de abrazarla, de besarla como nunca, y recordarle una y otra vez cuánto la amaba, cuánto la necesitaba. Su llanto se hizo más y más profundo, y su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir las convulsiones del mismo, no recordaba momento en que se hubiese sentido tan desdichado como ahora, en que hubiese llorado con tanto ímpetu, con tanta pena. Se llevó instintivamente una mano al pecho, como si aquello pudiera ayudarlo a sosegarse, y entonces sus dedos rozaron una fría y pulida superficie cóncava, era el relicario que Ginny le había dado por su cumpleaños, había olvidado que lo llevaba puesto. Lo encerró con fuerza en el puño, y luego estiró la otra mano hacia la mesa de noche para tomar sus anteojos, se los colocó tras limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de la mano, pero estás seguían cayendo, así que aquello fue en vano, levantó la piedra en su mano hasta ponerla junto frente a sus ojos, dio un suspiro y la abrió. Lo que vio no fue en absoluto lo que esperaba, esperaba ver el rostro de Ginny, alegre y sonriente, como solía verse, como lo había visto la vez anterior, pero en cambio, vio el rostro de Ginny sucio y triste, con los ojos vendados y la boca cubierta por un trapo mugriento atado a la nuca. Se horrorizó, sintió que algo se desplomaba en su interior y que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, privándole por un instante, el ingreso de aire a los pulmones. La piedra no estaba mostrándole simplemente a Ginny, estaba mostrándole a Ginny en eso preciso instante, tal y como estaba ella en ese momento. El llanto volvió a recobrar fuerzas, y cada músculo de su cuerpo se aflojó debido a la conmoción, el relicario cayó pesadamente sobre su pecho, pero él no lo sintió. Su mente volvía a mostrarle la imagen de su novia ante sus ojos a cada segundo, y todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante cada reproducción. Deseó levantarse de un salto e ir a por ella en ese mismo instante, peor el cuerpo no le respondía, era como si ya no le perteneciese, como si él no fuese más que un alma en pena…

George se aplastaba bajo el peso de su propia rabia, y de la llama de la venganza que se había encendido hacía tiempo en su interior, pero que ahora había sido alimentada y crepitaba saboreando los nuevos leños que le habían echado. No veía la hora de salir a dar caza a los Mortífagos, a quienes le habían robado la felicidad, y le habían arruinado la vida para siempre. Ellos habían matado a su hermano, a su compañero, su camarada, lo habían matado sin importarles nada, y aunque su madre ya se lo había cobrado con la muerte de la mismísima asesina, aún quedaban muchos que debían pagar por eso, todos debían pagar por eso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, y a escurrirse por entre sus párpados cerrados ante el recuerdo de su hermano, el recuerdo de sus bromas, de sus ocurrencias, sus inventos, sus risas, ante el recuerdo de cada una de sus travesuras, de cada una de las veces que, juntos, siempre juntos, se habían metido en problemas. Siempre, desde el día de su nacimiento, los dos habían trabajado juntos, moviéndose a la par, sincronizados, como si no fuesen más que un solo ser. Los recuerdos siguieron atacándolo, y deseo poder vivir mucho más de todo aquello, poder hacer más travesuras, poder hacer rabiar a su madre juntos… peor no podía, porque él ya no estaba, se había ido, se lo habían arrebatado, lo habían arrancado de su lado. El recuerdo de ese momento acudió a su mente abriéndose paso a los empujones entre los otros recuerdos, los felices. Vio su rostro, bromeando y riendo, como si aquella lucha no se tratase más que de uno de esos juegos de simulación con que se divierten los _muggles, _y luego vio su rostro paralizarse en una sonrisa y caer, al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que una maldición había golpeado a su hermano, al tiempo que caía, sin caer, en la cuenta de que su hermano estaba muerto… Ellos habían matado a su hermano, no dejaría que hicieran lo mismo con el resto de su familia, no. Se merecían morir por todo lo que habían hecho, y él se encargaría de cumplir con la tarea.

Dicen que nada hay nada más horrible y doloroso que ver a un hombre llorar, de hecho, sé que eso es cierto, y puedo asegurarles que de haber visto a estos tres chicos hacerlo con tanta pena, angustia y frustración, a nadie le hubiera quedado duda sobre ello. Afuera, la lluvia aumentó de intensidad, hasta volverse copiosa y densa, haciéndose eco de las lágrimas de los tres amigos. Con el paso de las horas los llantos fueron perdiendo intensidad, hasta volverse sólo jadeos, y al fin, con los ojos y mejillas aún marcados por los surcos de lágrimas y sobre las almohadas húmedas, los tres muchachos cayeron en un sueño pesadillezco y para nada profundo. Con sus mentes aún rebosantes de pensamientos, la broca y la ira bullendo en su interior y la determinación de ponerse en marcha y terminar con eso cuanto antes para poder vivir en paz, corriendo como whisky de fuego por las venas. 

Durante las pocas horas, o bastantes minutos que logró cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al sueño, las mismas imágenes de la noche anterior, volvieron a inundar la mente de Harry, haciéndolo, una vez más, retorcerse y jadear entre las sábanas. Y una vez más, como había pasado antes con su sueño respecto del de Ginny, hubo nuevos detalles en aquella pesadilla.

Hermione era llevada en brazos, aparentemente inconciente - con la cabeza y las extremidades colgando a los lados como sin vida – por un hombre vestido con ropas _muggles _y el rostro oculto en sombras. Iban por un callejón oscuro y solitario, _él _callejón. El muchacho acomodó a la chica por sobre el hombro, para poder liberar una mano, y entonces sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón su varita mágica, tocó con la punta de la misma un ladrillo de la pared, y una puerta apareció de la nada ante él. Eso fue todo cuanto distinguió nuevo en la pesadilla y sólo podía significar una cosa: los Mortífagos tenían también a Hermione, o al menos la tendrían…

La muchacha apareció en el umbral de una puerta. La contempló por un momento, y luego se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido por su parte aparecerse allí. No es que hubiese pensado en entrar, por supuesto que no podía atravesar la puerta de su casa con toda la naturalidad del mundo y decir con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro "¡Hola papá, hola mamá, regresé!" Ya quisiera que así fuera. Si de ella se tratase, recorrería al trote los tres escalones que la separaban de la puerta, llamaría dos veces con los nudillos, y se confundiría en un abrazo con su madre en cuanto ella abriera, se desmoronaría entre sus brazos, y se desarmaría en lágrimas. Con lo bien que le vendría un abrazo de su madre en ese momento, poder llorar sobre su hombro, mientras ella le daba suaves golpecitos en la espalda, o le rascaba con ternura el cabello, mientras le repetía con su tono de maternal dulzura palabras de consuelo, como solía hacerlo cuando ella era tan sólo una niña y despertaba llorando a mitad de la noche porque "soñaba cosas feas". No, no podía hacerlo, porque para empezar, sus padres querrían una explicación de por qué se hallaba allí, y eso era algo que no se creía capaz de brindarles, y segundo, porque el sólo hecho de volver a encontrarse con ellos significaba ponerlos en más peligro de en el que ya se hallaban, y por supuesto que eso era algo que no quería. La razón por la que se había aparecido allí, no era más que porque ese lugar era el primero que le había acudido a la mente. En la desesperación y la urgencia por alejarse del número doce de Grimmauld Place, el primer lugar que había logrado visualizar había sido nada más ni nada menos que su propio hogar.

Llovía, ahora con mucha más fuerza que segundos antes, cuando salía de la casa de los Black, y en los pocos segundos que llevaba de pie frente al umbral de su casa, ya estaba empapada por completo, y sin embargo, una vez más, la lluvia no le molestó. Comenzó a caminar por la vereda, hacia ningún lugar en particular, no sabía a dónde ir, no tenía a dónde ir, peor tampoco le importaba, en ese momento no le importaba nada más que el sofocante dolor que le se le había alojado en el pecho; lo sentía como un bloque de hierro de una tonelada al rojo vivo, que le aplastaba los pulmones y le lastimaba el corazón. El corazón le ardía, como una herida a la que le estuviesen echando alcohol. Comenzó a temblar de frío, peor aún así no se dio cuenta de que tenía frío, no lo sentía. Caminaba como un zombi por las estrechas veredas, con los ojos clavados en las pequeñas baldosas - que miraba sin ver -, con los brazos apretados en torno a su torso, aferrándose con fuerza, en un intento de mantener todas sus partes unidas, peor ya no lloraba. Sus lágrimas se habían secado apenas luego de desaparecerse en Grimmauld Place, y claro que sentía ganas de llorar, sentía la necesidad de llorar, de desplomarse sobre el suelo, allí mismo, y llorar, llorar sin parar, hasta que ya no le quedaran más lágrimas, hasta que ya no le quedaran más fuerzas; y sin embargo, no lo hacía, no podía llorar, porque ahora estaba en estado de shock, y no encontraba reacción alguna para lo que estaba pasándole.

Ya comenzaba a clarear cuando la chica comenzó a tener una mínima noción del tiempo, del espacio y hasta de sí misma. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado caminando por horas y horas, de que no sabía en dónde se hallaba y que estaba agotada, agotada y sin saber que hacer o a dónde ir. Avanzó unos pocos pasos más, saliéndose de la línea recta por la que había estado andando, y se dejó caer, vencida, sobre los escalones que conducían a una casa a un lado del camino. Intentó de relajar sus extremidades y músculos agarrotados, y dejó de forzar a su mente a no pensar, y apenas al segundo de hacerlo, los recuerdos comenzaron a atacarla, como municiones de guerra que colisionaban con su cráneo, intentando penetrar en él, intentando herirla. Todo el dolor que había conseguido controlar y enviar a un segundo plano tiempo antes, horas antes, volvió a salir a flote, y ahora la ahogaba, como si se tratase de un líquido viscoso y pegajoso, llenando cada cavidad, cada poro de su vulnerable y débil cuerpo humano.

Lo vio a Ron, tan nítido como si estuviese justo a su lado, gritándole, y mirándolo con esa expresión de furia, y hasta de asco, mientras le gritaba, y las palabras del chico resonaban en su mente, no como eco, sino con tanta claridad como si estuviese pronunciándolas en ese mismo momento. ¿Cómo podían siquiera concebir la idea de que Mike fuese un Mortífago? Ya se los había dicho, él había salvado su vida, si no hubiese sido por él, quién sabe qué sería de ella en ese momento, ni siquiera estaría allí sentada… Aunque después de todo, tal vez hubiese sido mejor, porque ahora no se sentiría tan desgraciada, ni tampoco habría discutido con sus amigos ni su novio… "¿Cuánto durará esto?" – se preguntó – ella no pensaba regresar por cuenta propia luego de lo que había sucedido, si le querían, deberían buscarla… La voz de Ron volvió a resonar en su cabeza, gritando con la ira aflorando en palabras de su garganta "¿Ah si, lo conoces? ¿Cuánto lo conoces?¿Ya te has ido a la cama con él?" Sintió que el puñal que se había instalado en su pecho desde el momento en que lo había oído decirle eso, se enterraba más y más profundo en su pecho y hasta tuvo la sensación de un líquido caliente corriendo por su piel, torso abajo. Claro que no iba a regresar, no después de eso. Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y dejó caer la cabeza sobre las manos, sin vida, y entonces, se abandonó al llanto desconsolado de saberse sola, herida y sin amigos.

Ahora se sentía más que confundida, no sabía que hacer ni qué esperar que sucediera. Necesitaba a sus amigos, necesitaba a Ron, quería volver a Grimmauld Place y correr hacia los brazos de su novio y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, y que lo perdonaba por lo que le había dicho… pero no, no podía hacerlo, y además, de todos modos tampoco quería hacerlo, porque él la había herido y no quería volver a verlo. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo maratónicas por sus mejillas, mojándole las manos, describiendo surcos húmedos por sus brozas, hasta sus codos, y mojándole las rodillas; el sonido del llanto, los gemidos y jadeos que escapaban de su garganta le impedían pensar con claridad y le provocaban más confusión. Al final, y quién sabe después de cuánto tiempo, acepto con doloroso pesar que estaba en lo cierto en cuanto a que no podía regresar. El trío se veía separado por primera vez.

Los sonidos de su garganta y su propio ensimismamiento, no le permitieron oír cuando una puerta se abrió a su espalda, por eso se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano cálida en el hombro y una voz femenina que le hablaba en un susurro junto a la cabeza.

- Niña, ¿Te encuentras bien? Te oí llorar desde adentro…

Levantó la cabeza hacia aquella voz, y descubrió, tras el velo de lágrimas que cubría sus ojos, un rostro en forma de corazón, de amables facciones redondas, que la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido de preocupación. La mujer estaba en cuclillas junto a esa, y la examinaba con la mirada. Hermione se puso de pie de un salto y el bolsito de cuentas que descansaba sobre su regazo, cayó al suelo con un estruendo desproporcionado al objeto.

- E e estoy b bien – balbuceó apresurada al tiempo que se agachaba con torpeza a recoger el bolsito.

El ceño de la mujer se acentuó pero para cuando hubo abierto la boca para replicar, Hermione ya se hallaba a metros de distancia, corriendo para alejarse de allí.

Debía hallar un lugar donde ir, no podía quedarse en las calles, llorando por las esquinas. Debía olvidarse de sus amigos, porque ya no volvería con ellos, si ellos no querían escucharla y respetar sus opiniones, entonces que procediesen a su antojo, ella no los estorbaría, pero tampoco iría tras ellos obedeciendo a todo lo que le ordenasen aún sin desearlo. No, ella haría lo suyo y ellos harían lo que quisiesen, no la pondrían en contra de su guardián, ni de nadie de cuya inocencia ella estuviese segura. Debía olvidarse de Ron, porque luego de esa noche, nada volvería a ser como antes para ellos, todo había cambiado. Pero… ¿A dónde ir?

La respuesta no tardó en llegarle, estaba junto en la punta de su lengua, pugnando por salir, por ser mencionada; estaba dando vuelta en su mente, como un ave en pleno vuelo, esperando ser avistada. Era el centro, la razón de todo lo que estaba pasándole, la razón de su pelea con su novio, de su pelea con sus amigos, de que estuviese sola caminando por las calles de la oscura y desierta ciudad.

Volvió a desviarse de la línea recta para tomar asiento en escalinata de otra de las casa a los lados, pero esta vez no estaba vencida por el dolor o el cansancio, sus fuerzas estaban renovadas; esta vez no pretendía lloriquear hasta quedarse seca, ahora estaba sonriendo; lo que buscaba era simplemente comodidad, un receso para poder proceder con más comodidad. Con el bolsito sobre su regazo, lo abrió y comenzó a hurgar en él. Sus dedos se cruzaron con toda clase de objetos hasta dar con la superficie rectangular, lisa y fría de lo que buscaba, entonces lo tomó triunfante y lo sacó.

Observó el pequeño móvil plateado que sostenía sobre la palma de su mano, y luego, sin un segundo de vacilación, lo abrió y llamó al único número que guardaba la memoria del teléfono, sabiendo a quien llamaba, y esperando oír su voz atendiendo del otro lado del teléfono. Él le había dicho que lo utilizara, que lo llamara cuando necesitase su ayuda, y eso estaba haciendo.

- ¿Mione? – preguntó una voz dudosa desde el otro lado del aparato.

- Sí, soy yo – respondió la mucha, reconociendo la voz de su salvador, aún con la distorsión que le causaba el móvil.

- ¿Qué ocurre cariño?

- Necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? – sonó alarmado.

- No, no, estoy bien, sólo necesito tu ayuda.

- De a cuerdo, dime dónde estás e iré a por ti.

- Mmm… No sé dónde estoy – respondió dudosa – Mejor dime tu dónde encontrarte.

- Bien, nos encontraremos en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, ¿Crees que puedas ir allí?

- Sí, allí estaré.

- Bien, te veré allí.

El muchacho colgó, ella se quedó escuchando el tono del teléfono por unos segundos, entonces retiró el móvil de su oreja y cerró la tapa. Volvió a depositarlo en el fondo de su bolso y se puso de pie de un salto. Sin siquiera comprobar si había _muggles_ observando, Hermione giró sobre sí misma con destino al Caldero Chorreante en Londres.

No tardó siquiera un segundo en volver a materializarse en la calle adoquinada de Londres, de pie frente a la puerta de la taberna en la que ya había estado tantas veces antes. Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, pero allí no había rastro alguno del auror con que esperaba encontrase, así que se acercó a la pared y dejó descansar su peso sobre ella, mientras continuaba con la mirada al frente inspeccionando la oscuridad a la espera del muchacho. Estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, y eso la ponía más que nerviosa, podían estar observándola desde el otro lado de la calle y ella ni siquiera podía darse cuenta. Intentó no pensar en eso, ahuyentar de su mente el temor de que alguien saliera de la masa negra y la atacara, pero lo primero que acudió a su mente al esfumarse todo eso, fue el rostro de Ron, y una vez más, su vos gritándole, preguntándole si ya se había acostado con Mike. No puedo evitar que un nudo se le hiciese en la garganta y que las lágrimas regresaran para sumarse a la oscuridad en la tarea de dificultarle la vista. Con el dolor nuevamente en su interior, desplazando todo lo demás que pudiera haber allí, se derrumbó. Resbaló por la pared, hasta quedar sentada, desarmada sobre las pequeñas baldosas cuadradas de la vereda, con el cuerpo siendo sacudido por los jadeos y las leves convulsiones del llanto. Una vez más, una voz en su oído y una mano sobre su hombro, la sacaron de aquel oscuro y profundo pozo en que había caído en picada, y la trajeron de regreso de todo el dolor y la angustia. Sólo que esta vez no se trataba de una mujer de cara en forma de corazón y rasgos amables, sino de un muchacho, de un rostro masculino, de rasgos finos y atractivos, con ojos castaños y cabellos marrones.

- ¿Qué ocurre Mione?¿Qué es lo que va mal?

La muchacha no respondió, en cambio, se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El muchacho le devolvió el abrazo, sin esperar respuesta, y luego de unos segundos le susurró al oído.

- Ven, te llevaré a casa, así me cuentas qué a ocurrido.

La castaña asintió con un movimiento apenas perceptible y se dejó llevar cuando el joven auror giró sobre sí mismo para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Pronto se hallaron ambos de pie en el centro de una pequeña sala en penumbras. Hermione, que tenía los brazos enlazados alrededor de la cintura de su guardián, dejó pasar unos segundo antes de soltarlo, y luego alejarse unos centímetros de él, al darse cuenta de que había estado demasiado cerca antes. El muchacho levantó el brazo con que empuñaba la varita, y comenzó a prender algunas lámparas que había dispuestas sobre los muebles. La castaña recorrió la habitación con los ojos, mientras ésta se iba inundando de una cálida luz de un acogedor amarillo tenue.

Apenas unos pasos detrás de ella, y de Michael, que ahora le daba la espalda, se hallaba la puerta de entrada al pequeño departamento, y hacia la derecha de ésta, había una nueva puerta que, supuso, sería algún armario. Más delante de su posición, había un juego de living dispuesto en círculo alrededor de una pequeña mesa de café : un pequeño sofá de dos cuerpos, y dos butacas individuales a juego; y más adelante, luego de los sillones, una chimenea apagada que ocupaba casi la pared entera, y cuya repisa era hogar de libros, fotografías y pequeños adornos. A su derecha, un nuevo mueble lleno de libros y CDs, ordenados en torno a un gran televisor y un equipo de música (claramente _muggles_), cubría por completo la pared, que se abría en una amplia puerta hacia la esquina, para conducir a la cocina, según la muchacha dedujo por lo que pudo atisbar por la apertura.

Michael se volvió nuevamente hacia ella, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la había tomado por la muñeca sin decir nada y la conducía hacia el sofá. La sentó con cuidado sobre los mullidos almohadones y él se sentó a su lado, con el cuerpo algo contorsionado, para quedar de todos modos, frente a ella.

- De acuerdo, dime qué es lo que está ocurriendo.

Hermione continuó con la vista clavada en la gran chimenea, sin decir palabra, pero el muchacho no la presionó a que hablara. Al cabo de unos segundos, dejó escapar un suspiro, y volteó lentamente la cabeza hacia el muchacho, lo miró a los ojos y lo que vio le agradó. La aguardaba atento, dispuesto a escucharla sin importar lo que fuese que tuviera para decirle. El destello en sus ojos le transmitió seguridad, entonces comenzó a hablar.

- Me… he peleado con mis amigos. Y me he marchado… - soltó al fin en un susurro.

- ¿Y por qué te has peleado con ellos?¿Qué te han hecho?¿Te han lastimado? – inquirió, haciéndola sentir aún mejor al ver que en verdad se preocupaba por ella.

La castaña abrió la boca para contestar, pero luego volvió a cerrarla. Iba a decirle la verdad, iba a decirle que sus amigos lo habían acusado de Mortífago y que se habían peleado porque ella lo había defendido, pero por algún razón se arrepintió. A último momento cambió de opinión, y consideró que sería mejor no contar esa parte de la historia ¿Sería porque en alguna parte de sí creía que sus amigos podían estar en lo cierto, o porque no quería herir los sentimientos de su amigo al confesarle las sospechas de los chicos? No estaba segura, aunque deseaba creer que era por lo último. Lo importante es que cambió de opinión a tiempo, y eligió una respuesta diferente.

- Fue sólo una tontería… - tomó aire mientras pensaba como continuar, bajo la mirada inquisidora del auror – Ron se… él se enojó con migo porque… bueno, creo que está celoso – después de todo no era una mentira en su totalidad – y Harry y George le dieron razón…

En cuanto a la última pregunta que le había hecho el muchacho, eso era algo más complicado de responder. Habría respondido que sí, que sí la habían herido, porque de hecho sí la habían herido, podía que no la hubiesen lastimado físicamente, aunque en realidad su dolor se sentía tanto físico como interior, pero de todos modos, sí le había provocado daño. Sin embargo prefirió no responder a eso y pasar la cuestión por alto, no quería tener que explicar el dolor que sentía dentro, y permitirle así que volviera a apoderarse de ella.

- Con que celoso, eh…

- Eso creo – respondió compungida.

Le pareció ver una fugaz sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro del muchacho, como si él supiese que era él quien se hallaba en disputa en la pelea con Ron, pero para cuando luego de parpadear volvió a mirarlo, su rostro había adoptado al expresión de incumbencia de antes.

- ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora? – le preguntó absteniéndose de seguir preguntando sobre las razones de la pelea.

- No lo sé. Pero no voy a regresar, al menos no por un tiempo… Prefiero no volver a verlos por un tiempo – claro en realidad se refería más a Ron que a los demás.

- ¿Y dónde vas a quedarte? Sabes que no es seguro que andes por ahí sola, las cosas están poniéndose cada vez más feas allí fuera…

- Lo sé, pero no sé a dónde iré, no tengo dónde.

- Entonces quédate aquí. Quédate conmigo. El departamento es pequeño, pero no está tan mal, podemos arreglarnos – Hermione no dijo nada mientras sopesaba la oferta, y él continuó – Te cederé mi dormitorio así puedes dormir cómoda en la cama, y yo me quedaré aquí, dormiré en el sofá. Ya veremos cómo nos arreglamos luego.

Hermione no respondió, en cambio, permaneció en silencio mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos sopesando cada detalle de la propuesta. Claro que Mike era muy amable en pedirle que se quedara con ella, ella hubiese hecho lo mismo de haberse encontrado en su lugar y sabía de los peligros que la aguardaban, pero no podía fiarse del todo de él. Después de todo, (sintió un horrible pinchazo bajo las costillas al pensarlo) Ron tenía razón, ¿Cuánto conocía ella al muchacho? Nada, no lo conocía nada, sólo sabía que su nombre era Michael, que trabajaba en el Ministerio para el departamento de aurors y que la había salvado en una ocasión y le había pedido que recurriera a él cuando necesitase ayuda, eso era todo, y todo eso era nada, absolutamente nada. No sabía nada de él, y el darse cuenta al fin de aquella verdad la asustó. Michael, su "amigo" (que fea sonaba ahora esa palabra aplicada a él, cuando se daba cuenta de que en realidad no lo conocía), su guardián, podía ser un loco, un maníaco asesino, tal vez un prófugo de la justicia, o un… Mortífago. No, no quería pensar en eso, eso era justamente lo que no quería pensar, porque no quería admitir que quizá fuese verdad y que ella había sido una completa idiota. De nuevo el recuerdo de la voz de Ron inundó su mente, entonces, antes de que las lágrimas comenzar a brotar de nuevo a chorros de sus ojos, se precipitó en responder.

- De acuerdo, me quedaré – escupió, apresurada y casi sin aire.

Michael se había sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras aguardaba la tardía respuesta de la castaña, y aquellas repentinas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa. Volvió el rostro hacia ella con expresión confundida, que en sólo unos segundos se transformó en una sonrisa.

- Muy bien. ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo y luego vas a dormir un rato? Necesitas descansar.

- De a cuerdo – aceptó Hermione, mientras continuaba esforzándose por mantener aquellos pensamientos que la atormentaban fuera de su mente. Lo cierto era que de repente se sentía realmente agotada, no había descansado ni un segundo en toda la noche, y la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle de tan abarrotada de pensamientos que estaba. - ¿Me permites pasar al baño primero?

- Seguro. Allí es – le señaló con la mano hacia su izquierda, un pequeño pasillo de no más de un metro de largo, con tres puertas, una a cada lado y otra al fondo. – Es la puerta del fondo.

Allí fue la chica, y se sorprendió un poco al entrar y comprobar que era bastante amplio en comparación con las pequeñas dimensiones de la sala. Cerró la puerta tras ella, y se apoyó sobre el blanco lavabo de losa con ambas manos, dejando caer todo su peso sobre él. Levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse de frente con una imagen realmente lastimosa. Tardó unos segundos en advertir las similitudes entre ese rostro y el suyo, y e darse cuenta de que no se trataba más que de su propia imagen relejada en un espejo (N/A: no es que la chica sea tarada, comprendan que estaba cansada y que su mente estaba agotada jeje!) Pero, ¡por Merlín, sí que era un desastre! Los cabellos le caían desordenados sobre el rostro, apuntando en todas direcciones, su piel se veía pálida como la cera, y sus mejillas se veían surcadas por líneas sucias, de la suciedad de su rostro que se había mojado y vuelto a secar con sus propias lágrimas. Las grandes ojeras de un púrpura apagado le daban un último toque lastimoso al aspecto de su rostro.

Salió del baño tras unos pocos minutos de intentar mejorar su aspecto (se lavó el rostro y peinó su cabello) Encontró a Michael en la cocina, preparando panqueques en un sartén. Deslizó una de las sillas que habían en torno a la pequeña mesa, y se sentó. El muchacho volteó al oírla.

- Mmm, te ves mucho mejor ahora – sonrió. – Ten, esto te hará ver mucho mejor – colocó un plato con panqueques frente a ella - ¿Prefieres café o té?

- Café esta bien, gracias.

El muchacho colocó una taza con café junto al plato, y luego ocupó un lugar frente a ella, con su propia taza de café y su plato de panqueques. Teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, aquello podía tomarse como un desayuno. Comieron en silencio. Hermione comía sólo por ser cortés, porque lo cierto es que no sentía hambre, ni tenía ganas de comer. Apenas sentía el sabor de lo que se llevaba a la boca y masticaba con exagerada lentitud, con todos sus esfuerzos aún puestos en no pensar, en no recordar.

Cuando hubieron terminado ambos, Michael la condujo al dormitorio para mostrarle dónde dormiría.

- No es gran cosa, pero es todo cuanto puedo ofrecerte.

- Está bien, no necesito más – le respondió la chica mientras observaba el pequeño dormitorio, donde no había lugar para más que la cama de dos plazas, el escritorio frente a la ventana y el pequeño ropero. Le dedicó al auror una sonrisa, pero la alegría no le llegó al resto del rostro.

- Hey, despreocúpate, todo irá bien – la consoló, advirtiendo su pena.

Se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, enlazando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Hermione reposó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su guardián y cerró los ojos al tiempo que suspiraba. Se sintió extrañamente cómoda y reconfortada al hallarse en contacto con el cálido cuerpo del muchacho. Lo rodeó con los brazos por la cintura y se apretó más a él, al tiempo que sentía como los brazos de él también se ceñían alrededor de sus hombros, y una mano tierna le acariciaba el enmarañado cabello. Aún con los ojos cerrados, Hermione comenzó a pensar que se hallaba entre otros brazos, que se encontraba bajo la protección de los brazos del hombre de su vida, de quién más amaba en el mundo, y sus labios se curvaron inconscientemente en una sonrisa. De un momento a otro sintió que la presa alrededor de sus hombros se aflojaba, y que, mientras una mano seguía en su cabello, la otra la soltaba. A continuación, fue consciente de unos dedos cálidos que se colocaban debajo de su barbilla, empujándola con suavidad a elevar el rostro. Aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió otro tipo de calor sobre sus labios, él estaba besándola. Respondió al beso con ternura, aún dentro de su propia fantasía, y una oleada de felicidad no tardó en recorrerla, llenando con vivos colores los pozos negros que antes se habían cavado en ella. Estaba con _su _hombre, y sintió una extraña sensación de alivio al darse cuenta de que todo cuanto había ocurrido, todo cuanto la había vuelto miserable de un segundo a otro, no había sido más que una horrible pesadilla, una pesadilla que, afortunadamente, ya había acabado y ahora volvía a encontrarse a salvo y feliz entre los brazos de quien la amaba, entre los brazos de a quién amaba. Respondió al beso con pasión, sin sentir más que regocijo ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que todo había sido una asquerosa pesadilla? La pelea, los insultos, la puñada a su corazón, su huida… todo, absolutamente todo no había sido más que un sueño. Pero lo había sentido tan real… Al diablo ¿qué importaba eso ahora que advertía que había sido ficticio? Estaba con Ron, él la amaba, ella lo amaba y nada de que él le había dicho había salido nunca de sus labios.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, ella no podía más que sonreír. Lentamente abrió los ojos, deseosa de encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que tanto la cautivaban. Y entonces el peso de la realidad se le vino encima, aplastándola, quebrándole cada hueso, inmovilizándole cada músculo, privándola de aire. Sintió que se ahogaba, y boqueó como un pez para conseguir aunque fuese una pizca de oxígeno. En cuanto tuvo la más mínima señal de que sus músculos seguían allí, se separó del muchacho con una rapidez que la sorprendió hasta a ella misma, y permaneció allí, a un metro y medio de distancia, mirándolo con expresión horrorizada mientras se esforzaba por obligar a sus pulmones a regresar de vuelta al trabajo.

El la observaba con ojos abiertos de sorpresa y el ceño fruncido, que se acentuó cuando, al estirar los brazos hacia la muchacha para animarla a regresar a él, ella los rechazó. No comprendía qué era lo estaba ocurriendo, segundos antes la había besado, y ella le había respondido, y hasta con pasión, y ahora…

- Mione, - comenzó cauteloso - ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?

Ella lo observó por unos segundos, antes de responder.

- Me… tú me has besado – aquello sonó a acusación, y aumentó la confusión de Michael.

- … S… sí, lo sé. Pero… tú devolviste el beso…

- Sí, pero yo… yo creí… - ¿qué iba a decirle, que en verdad pensó que estaba besando a alguien más? Seguro, eso lo solucionaría todo.

Hermione se sintió increíblemente estúpida ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que Mike era Ron?¿Cómo podía haber pensado que todo cuanto había ocurrido había sido sólo un sueño, si sabía que el dolor que había sentido, y que había vuelto a sentir al volver a la realidad, había sido real? En ese momento no pudo más que llevarse ambas manos a la cara y largarse a llorar. De un momento a otro estaba aovillada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas con ambas manos y con la cabeza escondida entre ellas. Mike estaba completamente desconcertado, mientras permanecía de pie, a la misma distancia, observando su cuerpo convulsionarse en los espasmos del llanto, sin saber exactamente qué hacer para ayudarla ¿Cómo ayudarla si no tenía idea de qué diablos era lo que estaba ocurriéndole?

- Mione, por favor, dime qué sucede, quiero ayudarte – con paso lento y sigiloso fue acortando la distancia que los separaba, hasta que se halló lo suficientemente cerca como para inclinarse un poco y colocar una mano sobre su tembloroso hombro. No hubo reacción alguna por parte de la castaña.

El muchacho se sentó entonces a su lado, manteniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, a esperar a que la tempestad cesara. Pero la nube negra que provocaba aquella tormenta parecía no querer irse nunca.

Quien sabe cuando tiempo hubo pasado hasta que los temblores de Hermione fueron perdiendo frecuencia bajo la mano tranquilizadora de su guardián. Él acercó su cabeza a la de ella, y le susurró al oído.

- Creo que una ducha te ayudaría a relajarte – fue todo cuanto se le ocurrió decir, pero funcionó, ya que por primera vez de quién sabe hacía cuánto tiempo la chica le respondió con un asentimiento y levantó el rostro de entre sus rodillas.

Michael se puso de pie y luego le extendió una mano a ella para ayudarla a levantarse también. En silencio, la condujo hacia el cuarto de baño y le dedicó una última mirada de preocupación antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

- ¿Estarás bien?

Ella asintió, parecía tenerle… miedo.

Las gruesas gotas de agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo le provocaron una sensación de calma, pero ella sabía que no era más que una sensación, no era un sentimiento, sabía que en cuanto dejara de pensar en el agua, en su sonido al caer y colisionar contra su cuerpo o la losa de la bañadera, en el efecto que tenía al caer sobre su piel, su mente volvería a nublarse de recuerdos, y el dolor volvería a asfixiarla. Y esta vez sería más duro que antes, porque esta vez abría más recuerdos y más dolor, más por lo qué arrepentirse, y el dolor de tener la certeza de que amaba a Ron más de lo que hubiese llegado a imaginar, de lo que lo deseaba, y lo necesitaba. Eso estaba más que claro de no ser así ¿Por qué razón se había figurado en su cabeza estar con Ron cuando en realidad no era así? Su mente, su cuerpo y su alma, todo su ser lo reclamaban, lo pedían a gritos desesperados…

… Pero no lo tenía, lo había perdido, y todo era su culpa, su maldita culpa.

Reprimió las ganas de gritar y en lugar del ese grito volvieron a brotar las lágrimas. Terminaría por deshidratarse como continuase así, en las últimas horas había llorado más que en toda su vida.

_¡Ya deja de pensar en él! ¡No seas idiota, sácalo de tu mente, él ya no te quiere, no volverá contigo, lo has arruinado todo!¡Eres una idiota, te mereces todo esto!_Se gritaba a sí misma en su mente, mientras trataba de espantar, una vez más, la imagen de Ron de su cabeza _¡Olvídate de él!_

Estaba furiosa consigo misma (N/A: y no sin razón ) ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que había provocado con su estupidez y terquedad. No pensó en lo que estaba haciendo ni en lo que haría cuando tomó la hojilla de afeitar que reposaba sobre la repisa de la bañera.

Pero no por nada el auror se había denominado a sí mismo su _guardián_, y aunque no había entrado al baño con el objetivo de salvarla en ese momento, estuvo en el lugar y el momento precisos para hacerlo. Se apresuró hacia ella en cuanto advirtió sus intenciones, sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo de apreciar su escultural figura (que era lo que en realidad deseaba) y cerró su mano con fuerza en torno a su muñeca, como si fuese un grillete, la presionó con su propio cuerpo, ahora mojado, contra la pared, mientras que con la mano libre retiraba la hoja cortante de la presa que los dedos de la chica formaban alrededor de ella.

Fue sólo entonces que la castaña se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y comenzó a verlo hacia atrás: Mike estaba con ella en la bañera, aprisionándola con fuerza contra la fría pared de azulejo gris, y provocándole dolor en la muñeca mientras la sostenía con brutalidad para sacarle un afeitadora, una afeitadora que ella había tomado para… para… se horrorizó al percatarse de qué era lo había ocurrido, y qué era lo hubiese ocurrido si el muchacho no hubiese llegado a tiempo. Sus dedos se aflojaron solos, y Michael consiguió lo que quería sin necesidad de aplicar más fuerza a la mano de la chica. Los brazos de Hermione cayeron flácidos a los lados de su cuerpo, y se volteó para sollozar sobre el pecho del auror, en cuanto éste dejó de presionarla contra la pared. No le importó el hecho de hallarse desnuda en la ducha, y de que el muchacho estuviese con ella, no le importó nada, había estado a punto de… matarse, después de eso nada importaba.

De un segundo a otro, su guardián volvía a encerrarla con brutalidad entre su cuerpo y la pared, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora sus labios se movían unos contra los otros, con desesperación, reclamando más y más. Las manos de Michael se movían desenfrenadas por su espalda, recorriendo su piel ardiente de deseo. Sus labios se separaron, pero sólo por unos segundos, para que el muchacho pudiera quitarse la empapada remera por sobre la cabeza, y luego volvieron a unirse, mientras la castaña desabrochaba impaciente los botones de su pantalón, para quitárselo también. Piel con piel, ardían de lujuria, mientras se besaban con desesperación, y se manoseaban como si fuese lo último que tocarían en sus vidas. Las manos de la chica presionaban sobre la espalda del auror, clavándole las uñas y pidiendo más, descendiendo desde los omóplatos hasta la parte baja de la espalda, y luego presionando sobre sus nalgas desnudas. Las manos de él se posaban sobre sus caderas sin tener a dónde más ir con el obstáculo de la pared y su propio cuerpo. La muchacho se colgó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enlazó sus piernas en torno a su cintura, presionando sobre sus nalgas ahora con los talones, y entonces el recorrido de sus manos de amplió. Recorrió las piernas de la muchacha, desde las rodillas hasta la parte alta de los muslos, y luego su trasero. Sus labios se movieron luego hacia sus senos, mientras ella gemía, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, ante cada nueva penetración por su parte. Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo pasaron bajo la ducha hasta que se hubieron hartado del agua, y abandonaran el cuarto de baño para continuar en la cama, chorreando agua por todo el piso mientras continuaban besándose y manoseándose rumbo al dormitorio. 

**Bien, ahora díganme, qué les pareció? Reviews por favor!**

**Sé que se me fue un poco la mano, los capítulos me están saliendo cada vez más largos… esta vez fue sin querer, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que me encanta meterme en los personajes y hablar de sus sentimientos, y bueno, creo que esta vez me metí demasiado… jejeje! Hacía mucho que no escribía algo tan… dramático podía decirse, y extrañaba eso… es que hacía bastante que no me deprimía, y no es que ahora me halla deprimido, es algo raro… en fin, qué les parece? Los chicos tristes y ansiosos por cobrarse su venganza, Hermione se va y por fin le da uso al bendito móvil que le había dado Mike en el capítulo 54, y bueno, ya vieron lo que pasa, el lemon prometido… En cuanto a lo de Hermione y la hojilla de afeitar, jejeje! Realmente no lo tenía pensado, se escribió prácticamente sólo y cuando lo leí dije "opa, qué es eso?" en fin, decidí dejarlo, para que fuese más dramático, y dejar bien en claro que Hermione se siente perdida sin Ron, creo que quedó claro en este capítulo jejeje!... incluí un par de notas de autor en este capítulo también, sólo quería expresar mi opinión ante ciertas situaciones…**

**Bien, no sé cuantos capítulos más nos separan de la palabra fea de tres letras, pero ya más o menos estamos en camino… sólo quiero agregar algo de aventura, porque por alguna razón le puse al fic el título "Amor, Aventura y Venganza" y lo cierto es que en realidad se lo puse porque se me ocurrió y me sonó bien… no soy buena para los títulos, y lo cierto es que la historia no tenía títulos hasta que decidí subirla acá, y eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando al querer subirla me vi en el aprieto de tener que ponerle un título… "Amor" prácticamente está presente en toda la historia, "Venganza" creo que también está claro, sólo falta definirlo, pero "Aventura"… cri cri jejeje! Ya veremos qué sale de mi cabecita para que lo que tengo en mente resulte una verdadera aventura…**

**Flor, no sé si seguirás ahí del otro lado del monitor, pero por las dudas… viste? Te acordas cunado me preguntaste, al comienzo del fic, cuáles iban a ser las parejas, y yo te respondí y te dije, "peor Ron y Herms se serán infieles mutuamente" no es exactamente infidelidad, pero es algo así jejeje! **

**Nocturnal Depresión, gracias por seguí ahí dándome tu apoyo incondicional XD ****Tus reviews son más que incentivos ahora que son los únicos, es genial saber que siempre estás ahí esperando el siguiente capítulo. GRACIAS!**

**Ya me voy…**

**Hasta la próxima! Espero no tardarme tanto, no sé que pasará, el lunes empiezo las clases y eso va a limitarme un poco más… creo, tal vez no… siempre está la falsa excusa de "tengo que hacer tarea" cuando mi madre me reclama por tanto tiempo frente a la PC : D**

**Besos!**

**____________________________________________________________________*Ginny!***


	31. Chapter 31

_Hola! PERDON, esta vez sí se me fue la mano. PERDON DE VERDAD! La escuela, me tiene loca, además de ciertas complicaciones personales, y las salidas, ahi si me hago cargo, pero es que en abril cumple años mas de la mitad de mis amigos, y bueno..._

_Con todo esto, más el hecho de mis musas inspiradoras no parecían, (y de hecho todavía no parecen) dispuestas a colaborar, me costó horrores escribir este capítulo. Me llevó todo el tiempo que me demoré, me ponía a escribir y parecía que no avanzaba, escribía un párrafo y al siguiente ya no sabía cómo seguir... Horrible. Bueno, acabo de terminar el capitulo, y estoy más que desconforme, así que sepan que no me ofendo si me dicen que es una porquería, porque es lo mimo que pienso yo. Lo subo porque no quiero hacerlos esperar más, peor si puedo hacer algún arreglo, después subo de nuevo el capitulo con arreglos, porque de verdad que es una vergüenza, quedó largo y densísimo, y al fin al cabo, lo más importante son los últimos párrafos..._

_Ya me voi, quedan advertidos..._

_________________________________________________________________________*Ginny!*_

**67**

**(****La princesa cautiva)**

**El mundo mágico está muriendo**

**(Capítulo 31)**

_Flash Back_

**Michael POV**

Había estado esperando su llamada por meses, porque estaba más que seguro que esa llamada se realizaría, ella iba a verse en peligro, lo sabía, y entonces recurriría a mí, tal y como se lo había pedido, tal y como habíamos acordado, aunque a regañadientes de ella. Pero, sin embargo, esa llamada nunca había llegado, hasta me presenté enfadado ante quién, se suponía, debía poner en peligro a ella y a sus amigos, y hacer que ella me telefoneara, pero ella sólo dijo que las cosas estaban complicándosele. Ya me había resignado a que la llamara no se produjera nunca, más aún cuando me la crucé en el Ministerio y volvió a responderme tan segura de sí misma cuando le mencioné, como un comentario al pasar, la cuestión de la llamada. Pero entonces, cuando menos lo esperaba, mi móvil sonó, y claro, no podía ser otra que ella, por seguridad, ella era la única que tenía medios para comunicarse con migo de ese modo, para mantener seguros a mis compañeros si la niña _muggle _utilizaba los métodos de su gente para rastrearnos, y para mantener seguro el plan, para que mis propios compañeros no la rastrearan a ella y echaran toda la artimaña por la borda.

Me excité al oír esa dulce voz femenina al otro lado del auricular, y más aún cuando advertí que lloraba, ni que hablar cuando pronunció mi nombre y mencionó que me necesitaba… La hora había llegado, la hora de pulsar el botón de _play _y dejar que la cinta comenzara a rodar_, _mi hora de actuar, su hora de caer…

Experimenté una sensación completamente extraña cuando la vi allí, esperándome acurrucada en la vereda. Fue un conjunto de sensaciones encontradas que me abrumó por completo, y por un momento hasta pensé que alguien se había metido en mi cuerpo. Creo que sentí pena por ella, pero también mi excitación aumentó, se veía tan vulnerable, tan… fácil de poseer…

Mientras preparaba algo para que comiéramos, no podía dejar de pensar en la muchacha, que estaba acicalándose en _mi_ cuarto de baño, me la figuraba desnuda, tumbada en la cama para mí, toda para mí; me preguntaba cómo sería sin ropas, ya que era tan hermosa y tan delicioso su cuerpo con las ropas puestas, sin ellas debía ser como una especie de alucinación.

Sabía que no podía entretenerme con ella, no era un juguete, era parte de una misión, y lo primordial era que esa misión se llevase a cabo, y cuanto antes, pero a esas alturas, resistirme al deseo que ella me provocaba era literalmente imposible, y, de todos modos ¿Qué mal hacía si me permitía una distracción? No supondría un obstáculo para el plan, al contrario, hasta podía hacerlo más fácil; además, me lo merecía, había trabajado duro y me merecía una recompensa, si no me la daban, la tomaría por mí mismo.

Cuando regresó del baño, lucía un poco más ordenada, pero aún conservaba el aspecto de vulnerabilidad que estaba volviéndome loco. Traté de controlarme a mi mismo, para no delatarme, y creo que lo conseguí, o quizá ella estaba demasiado ida como para notar cualquier cosa. Cada uno comió lo suyo en silencio, aunque ella apenas probó bocado – mejor para mi, no quiero que esa belleza se convierta un escreguto rechoncho -, mientras yo me esforzaba para no saltarle encima, arrancarle las ropas y poseerla. Fue mientras la conducía al dormitorio que supe que esa sería mi única oportunidad de conseguir lo mio, sólo debía lograr que ella confiase en mi y se entregase, aunque si no se entregaba por sí misma no significaba un mayor problema, siempre podía tomarla

Sin embargo, no fue nada difícil, bastó con un abrazo y unas palabritas para que ella aceptara mi beso, y que, con sorpresa por mi parte, lo correspondiese. Pero las cosas no eran como parecían y ella no tardó en separarse de mí como un rayo. Asustada huyó al baño, y me dejó allí en el dormitorio, desfalleciendo de deseo, mientras me la imaginaba desnuda en mi ducha, con las gotas de agua resbalando por su cuerpo. Debía verla, debía comprobar si en verdad era como yo lo imaginaba, tenía que hacerlo…

En el momento en que ya creía que mi objetivo estaba perdido, entonces las cosas se dieron como por sí solas, la figura celestial que tenía frente a mis ojos me dio la razón para salir de mi clandestinidad y acercarme a ella, y cuando nuestros cuerpos – el suyo desnudo – estuvieron en contacto, ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Yo, conseguí lo que quise, después de eso, lo que le pasase a la chica no era asunto mío, yo sólo seguiría las órdenes.

**Fin del POV**

_Fin del flash back_

Despertó confundida, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no tenía idea de dónde se hallaba, volteó hacia sus lados en la cama, completamente desorientada, y luego abrió los ojos, con la expresión de desconcierto ya impresa en el rostro. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrar las retinas al brillo dorado que inundaba la habitación, y luego, recorriendo con los ojos entrecerrados cada rincón de la habitación, empezó a reconocer el lugar, y a recordar todo cuanto había ocurrido esa misma mañana. Los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer como fugaces imágenes en su mente, ella contra el pecho de aquel muchacho, él besándola, ella respondiendo, ella en la ducha, el resplandor plateado de una hojilla de afeitar en su mano, su cuerpo desnudo aprisionado entre la fría pared y un cálido y fuerte cuerpo masculino, y luego todo era confuso, a partir de ese instante, todo lo demás estaba menos nítido, pero la certeza de que había ocurrido exactamente lo que ella sospechaba con temor que había ocurrido, estaba tan nítida como todo lo anterior. No tardó demasiado en advertir que no llevaba ropas, y que las sábanas de la cama de dos plazas sobre la que ella estaba, estaban todas revueltas, como si un tornado hubiese pasado sobre ella. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos cuando no le quedó duda, cuando vio tan frescas las evidencias físicas de los hechos, y además estaba, claro, el hecho de que ella no se sentía igual que siempre, la extraña sensación en el vientre era una confirmación sin objeciones. Quiso gritar pero la voz no le salió, ni siquiera pudo separar los labios, ni mover las mandíbulas para abrir la boca, quiso llorar, pero ni siquiera eso podía, ya se había quedado seca de tanto llorar antes; no había reacción alguna por parte de su mente o su cuerpo, estaba completamente inmóvil. Sus latidos se volvieron menos frecuentes y menos potentes, hasta que pareció que habían cesado por completo, y lo mismo ocurrió con su respiración, y entonces, de repente todo se aceleró, su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar a una velocidad de susto y su corazón comenzó a bombear a toda marcha, sístole, diástole, sístole, diástole; su mente se despertó de golpe, "¿Qué diablos he hecho?¿Por qué diablos lo he hecho?" Estaba intentando olvidarse de Ron, sí, pero eso no era un justificativo "Tengo que irme, tengo que salir de aquí ahora mismo, cuanto antes", para entonces, su cuerpo también había recuperado la vida y ahora la sangre lo recorría como fuego en su totalidad, se puso de pie de un salto y buscó sus ropas por la habitación con la mirada, hasta que recordó que las había dejado en el cuarto de baño, en la puerta contigua, a unos pasos de distancia, pero sin embargo no quería salir a por ellas, si llegaba a salir de esa habitación, entonces sería para luego salir como un rayo por la puerta de entrada sin siquiera detenerse a mirar atrás. Volvió a recorrer la habitación con los ojos, ahora buscando su varita, con intención de atraer sus vestiduras mediante un encantamiento convocador, pero ¡rayos! No estaba allí. Arrancó con brusquedad la sábana de la cama, y se envolvió con ella, y luego, corriendo pero con pasitos sigilosos, salió de la habitación, y se escabulló hacia el baño. No se fijó, pero tampoco le pareció que Michael estuviese allí, tal vez estuviese en la cocina, o tal vez se hubiese marchado ya al Ministerio. Encontró su ropa doblada sobre el retrete, tal y como la había dejado antes de meterse a la ducha, se vistió a toda velocidad, y luego salió sin siquiera echarse una mirada en el espejo, volteando la mirada al detectar la hojilla sobre el lavabo, la culpable de todo. No, ella era la culpable de todo, ella y su estupidez. "¡Maldita sea yo!"

Hubiese corrido derecho a la puerta, de no ser porque debía hallar su varita, y su bolso ¿Dónde diablos estaban sus cosas? En la Sala comenzó a revisarlo todo, sobre las repisas, entre los cojines del sillón y las butacas, debajo de ellos, en la cocina, pero no había nada allí de lo que ella buscaba. Sólo ahora comenzaba a comprender que sus amigos estaban más cerca de la verdad de lo que en realidad pensaba, sólo ahora comenzaba a ver las cosas con mayor claridad, a advertir las señales, las pistas… "Mike Mortífago" no le sonaba algo tan descerebrado ahora… Debía encontrar sus cosas y salir de allí cuanto antes. Mientras buscaba bajo el sofá, de rodillas en el suelo y con la cabeza sumergida debajo del mismo, una voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó, era él, la persona a la que menos deseaba ver en ese preciso momento, de quien buscaba huir. Con lentitud, se incorporó y volteó, quedando de piel frente a él "Disimula" se dijo "Debes serenarte, él no tiene idea de lo que pretendes". Esbozó una sonrisa, pero el temblor de sus labios no la hizo para nada convincente.

- ¿Qué ocurre nena?

- Yo… es que no sé dónde he dejado mis cosas – recorrió la habitación con las vista mientras respondía, como si estuviese tratando de localizar sus cosas, pero en realidad lo que buscaba era eludir la mirada del muchacho.

- Oh. Bueno, de todos modos no las necesitas ¿cierto?

- Bueno, sí, en realidad quería – pensó rápidamente en una excusa – cambiarme de ropa. Ya sabes, he estado todo el día de ayer con esto.

- Ya veo, bueno, tal vez podrías ponerte algo mío, apuesto a que te verías deliciosa con una de mis camisas – Se acercó a ella con ojos lascivos – Aunque mejor te verías si no llevases nada, ¿qué tal si te sacamos esto y regresamos a la cama?

Le besó los labios, pero ella se resistió y poniéndole las manos sobre el pecho lo separó unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué ocurre cariño? Anda, ven vayamos a la cama. – intentó besarla nuevamente, pero ella volvió a rechazarlo volteando la cara para el beso aterrizara sobre su mejilla en lugar de sobre sus labios.

- No, creo que ya debería marcharme, creo que ya me he abusado lo suficiente de tu amabilidad.

- Puedes seguir abusándote de mi todo el tiempo que lo desees, no me molesta en absoluto.

- No, de veras, ya debería irme – Michael comenzaba a aprisionarla entre sus brazos, rodeándola por la cintura, y ella comenzaba a ponerse más y más nerviosa viendo que no podría salir de allí tan fácilmente – Sólo debo hallar mi bolso y mi varita y me iré…

- Quédate, insisto – habló cortante y con ferocidad, y la presa que creaba alrededor de su cuerpo se tensó, volviéndose más fuerte y brusca.

- Mike, de veras debo irme. Anda, ya déjame ir, está haciéndome daño.

El muchacho se resistió a los débiles intentos de la castaña por deshacerse de su abrazo, y la presionó más contra su cuerpo. Acercó sus labios a su oreja y le habló al oído.

- Tú, no te irás a ningún lado.

Harry había permanecido casi la noche entera despierto. Luego de haberse despertado de aquel sueño en que veía a su amiga siendo llevada hacia aquel callejón, no había conseguido volver a dormirse, y la cierto es que tampoco lo deseaba. Deseaba que de un segundo a otro, el astro rey apareciese alto en el cielo, y entonces, tras reunirse con lo demás, salir al fin a hacer lo que tanto estaba esperando y ansiando: ir en busca de sus amigos, de los señores Weasley, y de quien más fuese que necesitase su ayuda. Quería hacerlo, y, a pesar de que sabía que no hubiese sido prudente haberlo hecho antes, que no hubiese sabido por dónde comenzar ni a dónde ir, se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber actuado unas cuantas horas antes. Esperó ansioso, tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama de su padrino, que la habitación se iluminara con la luz del sol para poder levantarse y partir a cumplir con su misión, o al menos intentarlo; lo fastidiaba sobremanera permanecer allí acostado mientras estaban haciéndoles quién sabía qué a sus amigos, mejor ni imaginarlo…

Pareció como si hubiesen pasado años hasta que, al fin, la habitación comenzó a inundarse del débil resplandor de la mañana. Entonces el niño que vivió se puso de pie de un salto, se colocó las zapatillas atándose las agujetas a toda velocidad (ni siquiera se había desvestido antes de recostarse), y salió del dormitorio para bajar las escaleras a la carrera hasta llegar a la cocina. Kreacher estaba allí preparando un desayuno que olía increíblemente bien, pero no había nadie más.

- Buenos días Kreacher – saludó el chico.

- Oh, el amo Potter se ha levantado ya – anunció a quién sabe quién - ¿Ha tenido un buen sueño, amo?

- Claro – mintió, qué importancia podía tener contarle al elfo lo mal que la había pasado – gracias Kreacher.

- Enseguida le serviré el desayuno amo, ya casi está listo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el elfo puso en la mesa una gran fuente con tostadas y pequeños cuencos con diferentes mermeladas, luego le acercó una taza de café.

Había dado apenas dos mordiscos a una tostada cunado George entró a la cocina arrastrando los pies. Tenía el cabello desordenado y unas ojeras que le llagaban hasta los pómulos. Evidentemente, Argüí no había sido el único con problemas para dormir aquella noche. El joven Weasley se sentó a la mesa frente a él y eligió una tostada del montón. Mientras la untaba con manteca y mermelada de calabaza, se dirigió a Harry:

- ¿Crees que tardarán mucho en levantarse los otros dos? Deberíamos marcharnos lo antes posible.

- Lo sé, - admitió con un suspiro, si de él se hubiese tratado, ya se habría marchado hacia horas – si no aparecen en diez minutos iremos a buscarlos.

George asintió y comenzó a mordisquear su tostada en silencio, con la vista clavada en algún punto de la pared, la mente perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

No tuvieron que ir a buscar a Ron y a Malfoy, porque estos llegaron a los pocos minutos, primero el uno, luego el otro. El pelirrojo lucía, al igual que su hermano y su amigo, más que agotado, tras haber pasado también una noche más que difícil con sus pensamientos e inquietudes; pero el rubio, lucía radiante, su aspecto estaba lejos de poder ser comparado con el tenía el día anterior cuando los cuatro amigos llegaron a su casa, ahora lucía como una persona nueva, y hasta tenía una insinuación de sonrisa en el rostro. El brillo de excitación en su rostro era la señal evidente de que estaba ansioso por lo que ocurriría esa mañana, y que hasta quizá, se sintiese feliz por eso; al menos alguien había tenido una buena noche…

- Bien, ¿ya nos vamos? – preguntó impaciente apenas atravesó el umbral.

- ¿El señorito Malfoy no va a comer nada por desayuno? – preguntó el elfo volteando hacia él. El muchacho lo ignoró olímpicamente.

- Sí, debemos irnos cuanto antes, tenemos mucho por hacer, no debemos dejar pasar más el tiempo – Harry se bebió de un solo sorbo lo que restaba de café en su taza y se paró de un salto.

- ¿ e no an a egarme esayunar? – preguntó Ron indignado engullendo una tostada a toda velocidad mientras untaba otra con manteca.

- Ron debemos irnos – lo urgió Harry – tienen a tus padres, a Ginny a Nev y a Luna, y creo que a estas alturas también tienen a Hermione…

- ¡Eeeeee!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Qué?

Las tres voces sonaron al unísono, aunque en diferentes tonos y con diferentes grados de preocupación, y las mandíbulas de Ron se detuvieron de repente a mitad de una triturada, dejando inmóvil el trozo de tostada que había en su boca.

- Lo vi, anoche, vi cómo la llevaban por el callejón, parecía como si estuviese inconsciente y alguien la llevaba a cuestas… - explicó bajo las miradas aterrorizadas de los Weasley y la mirada curiosa aparentemente indiferente de Malfoy.

- Con que tienen a Granger… no me molestaría dejarla allí – Harry lo miró con el semblante serio.

- Hicimos un trato – repuso con brusquedad.

- Lo sé, no lo decía en serio, fue sólo un comentario… – hizo una mueca.

Ron ya no protestó ni continuó intentando ingerir la mayor cantidad de comida posible antes de que se marchasen, por el contrario, dejó la tostada que había estado untando de nuevo en su lugar y se puso de pie con determinación mientras terminaba de tragar, sin siquiera ocuparse en terminar de masticar, lo que tenía en la boca.

- Bien, vamos – dijo, y fue el primero en salir de la cocina. Los demás lo siguieron con la misma determinación, paso firme y expresión decidida. Había llegado la hora de actuar.

Sin embargo, cuando volvieron a reunirse en el vestíbulo, segundos después, con las mochilas colgadas a las espaldas y las varitas mágicas en los bolsillos de los pantalones, se dieron cuenta de que no tenían ni idea de qué debían hacer. Aún no sabían cómo llegar a donde se suponía que tenían que ir, porque Malfoy era el único que sabía dónde estaban esos lugares, y nada les había dicho de esos sitios.

- Humm… - comenzó Ron dubitativo, mientras se miraban unos a otros con nerviosismo de pie en el centro del vestíbulo – Y bien... ¿A dónde vamos?

Todas las miradas apuntaron a Draco, pero el muchacho pareció no darse cuenta de que todos esperaban una respuesta por su parte.

George bufó.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!¡Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que vamos a hacer!¡Creímos que sabías a dónde iríamos, qué haríamos! ¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¡No podemos a sentarnos a urdir un plan de acción, ya es demasiado tarde para eso!

- ¡ACASO NO SE TE HA OCURRIDO PENSAR EN ALGO EN ESTE TIEMPO! PUEDE QUE A TI NO TE IMPORTA QUE TUS PADRES ESTÉN ALLÍ ENCERRADOS SUFRIENDO QUIEN SABE QUÉ TORMENTOS, PERO NO SON LOS ÚNICOS QUE ESTÁN ALLÍ, MI FAMILIA TAMBIEN LO ESTÁ, Y NO SE ME ANTOJA PERDER EL TIMEPO MIENTRAS TÚ TE PONES A JUGAR AL HÉROE. ¡DIJISTE QUE NOS AYUDARÍAS!¡DIME QUÉ MIERDA HAS HECHO!¡NADA, NO HAS HECHO NADA! ASÍ QUE PIENSA Y DANOS UNA RESPUESTA, O PUEDES SALIR DE AQUÍ Y VOLVER A ENCERRARTE EN TU ASQUEROSA MANSIÓN... – los gritos de Ron cesaron, peor no porque el muchacho se haya quedado sin más que decir, sino porque necesitaba tomar aire. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, tanto, que costaba diferenciar el final de la frente del comienzo del cuero cabelludo. El rubio arrogante se había quedado, por primera vez desde que lo conocieran, sin nada que decir, miraba a Ron estupefacto, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Ya has oído a Ron, Malfoy – le habló Harry, con voz fría y monótona, pero aún así, escondiendo la rabia y la furia tras un bien elaborado velo de calma. – ¿Tienes o no un plan?

Se hizo una pausa, durante la cual, los seis ojos seguían clavados en el joven aristócrata, perforándolo como con rayos X, forzando una respuesta.

- Sí, sé qué hacer, sé por dónde comenzar a buscar. Pero antes de hacer nada debemos ir Callejón Diagon – los tres chicos lo miraron sin comprender y reprimieron el impulso de insultarlo a gritos al sentir que el rubio estaba burlándose de ellos. Pero él continuó a la explicación sin interrupciones, como si las preguntas implícitas en los rostros de sus oyentes nunca hubiesen surgido – Debo ir a Gringotts a buscar algo de dinero, y debo comprar una varita, claro ¿No creerán que vaya a ir a un lugar atestado de Mortífagos y quién sabe qué más sin siquiera un arma? Además no podré aparecerme si no tengo una varita, y si no puedo hacerlo yo, tampoco podrán hacerlo ustedes, porque ninguno sabe hacia dónde ir... – sonrió con suficiencia. Le había cerrado la boca a Weasley.

Obviamente que no podía, _necesitaba _una varita.

- Oh claro – respondió Harry, recordando de pronto que el muchacho había sido despojado de su "esencia", recobrando algo de la calma perdida, pero sólo una pizca, y al mismo tiempo, perdiendo un poco más – ... – Ron lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

- ¡Y eso no pudo habérsete ocurrido antes Malfoy! – exactamente lo mismo que había molestado a Harry, y de segura también a George. ¿Había sido necesario esperar a último momento para pensar en que necesitaba una varita?

- Ya Ron, - intervino Harry – iremos, pero lo haremos rápido, iremos directo al grano, sin detenernos en ningún otro lugar, sin importar lo que sea que pueda pasara allí, y luego Draco nos llevará al siguiente paso.

- Sí, por favor, ya no debemos tener más demoras – Urgió George impaciente e irritado ante algo más que se interponía entre ellos y su familia y amigos.

Salieron por la puerta, y justo en el pequeño escalón que separaba la casa de la vereda, comenzaron a desaparecerse uno a uno rumbo al Callejón Diagon.

Gran sorpresa se llevaron a hallarse una vez más en aquel familiar sitio, que ahora les resultaba completamente ajeno, como si perteneciese a otra dimensión, a un lugar donde ellos nunca habían estado antes. El lugar que recordaban, generalmente atestado de magos y brujas, que se apresuraban de un negocio a otro abasteciéndose de mercaderías, llevándose por delante unos a otros al caminar por la calle con el apuro; con comercios a ambos lados de la estrecha – o al menos así lo había parecido antes, cuando se hallaba rebosante de personas - calle adoquinada, adornados con escaparates de colores brillantes, con grandes carteles anunciando los nombres de los negocios y coloridos y llamativos panfletos en las vidrieras anunciando sus productos; con vendedores ambulantes ofreciendo todo tipo de productos (elementos ilegales la mayoría de las veces); con niños correteando por doquier, perdiéndose entre la multitud y enloqueciendo a sus madres; ese lugar, con todo aquello y mucho más, ya no existía. Ni siquiera se parecía a lo que había sido el año anterior en – según habían creído entonces - sus peores momentos, era mil veces peor, mil veces más desconcertante, más demoníacamente triste. ¿A dónde se había ido su esplendor?¿A dónde se había ido su magia?

La calle, increíblemente más ancha, estaba completamente vacía, luciendo grotescamente desnuda, despojada de los ropajes humanos con que estaban acostumbrados a verla. Y a los lados, los negocios lucían solitarios, abandonados y desvaídos, las vidrieras tapadas con tablas, también las puertas, con carteles que rezaban "CERRADO" colgando de ellas. Entre los negocios que alcanzaban a ver desde su posición, los chicos no vieron más de dos o tres que todavía permaneciesen abiertos al público. Todo estaba abandonado y solitario, y Harry se llenó de angustia al observar todo aquello, de ver a aquel lugar, un lugar tan mágico, tan... de su mundo, un lugar creado por magos y sólo para magos, de aquel modo.

Recordó con melancolía su primera visita allí, y, de repente, sintió como si no hubiese pasado más de unas horas desde aquel día, se sintió nuevamente de once años y recordó ese día con increíble precisión. Se vio a sí mismo, caminando hacia adelante – de espaldas a él – junto a un hombre enorme de gran barba y melena. Su pequeña fisonomía era casi imperceptible entre la masa de gente que se movía a su alrededor en todas direcciones, pero su acompañante le permitía estar seguro de que se trataba de él. Su cabeza envuelta en una mata desordenada de cabellos negros se movía hacia un lado y otro, girando en ángulos que parecía imposibles mientras lo observaba todo con sorpresa y admiración ¡Qué bien se había sentido entonces, al verse formando parte de algo tan especial! Y sin embargo ahora, todo eso parecía perdido, mirando a su alrededor y comprobando el estado del callejón, no parecía posible que eso hubiera pasado jamás.

- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí? – preguntó Ron articulando cada palabra con cuidado y poniendo especial énfasis en cada sílaba - ¡Por los calzones de Merlín!

- Santo cielo... – fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta, y fue su hermano quien lo dijo, en un susurro, y tan impresionado como él.

- Vamos, no debemos demorarnos – les recordó el pelinegro, aunque ya lo creo que deseaba detenerse a observar todo aquello con detalle y a encontrar una razón, una respuesta.

Harry comenzó a avanzar a paso lento, mientras terminaba de asimilar lo que sus ojos estaban mostrándole, y se preguntaba exactamente lo que su amigo había formulado en voz alta, qué diablos había ocurrido allí. Sintió el susurro de unos pasos detrás de él, pero no se detuvo, continuó avanzando, conciente de que eran sus amigos a quienes pertenecían.

Se cruzaron con dos magos que caminaban envueltos en sus capas y escondidos bajo sus capuchas a toda marcha, y que, al verlos allí, les dirigieron furtivas miradas y volvieron rápidamente la vista el piso acelerando el paso. A medida que continuaron avanzando, comprobaron que los únicos negocios que quedaban en funcionamiento, eran la tienda de libros Flourish y Blots, una de insumos para pociones – aunque con muy poca mercadería que ofrecer – y, afortunadamente, la tienda de varitas del señor Ollivander. Sin embrago, no fue allí a dónde primero se dirigieron, su primer destino fue Gringgots, el banco de los magos**, **porque claro, para comprar una varita mágica, primero necesitaría dinero.

Un escalofrío de temor les recorrió la espalda cuando se hallaron frente a la ancha escalinata que conducía a las grandes puertas de la gigantesca construcción de mármol blanco. Pero había algo más que temor en ese frío que los invadió. Los vellos de la nuca se les erizaron y la piel se les puso de gallina, el frío se volvió a cada paso más intenso, hasta calarles los huesos, y el sentimiento de desolación y desesperanza pareció querer hacer con ellos. Harry, y de seguro también los otros, reconoció aquella sensación al instante.

- Dementores – confirmó en un susurro.

Los otros asintieron levemente, y Ron y Draco que iban por detrás de los otros dos, apretaron el paso pisándoles los talones. Se miraban unos a otros con nerviosismo mientras comenzaban a subir por los anchos escalones, ninguno seguro de si debían o no conjurar un patronus. Harry no lo creía conveniente en aquel lugar, pero se decidió por hacerlo cunado el eco del grito de su madre comenzó a resonar en su mente.

Dos pares de dementores – un par a cada lado – los esperaban al final de la escalera, y se apartaron unos cuantos centímetros hacia los lados cuando el ciervo plateado terminó de recorrerlas y se acercó desafiante a ellos. Sin embrago, aquellas repugnantes criaturas no eran los únicos custodios. Unos pasos más adelante, a cada lado de la majestuosa puerta, montaba guardia un duende, con cara de feroz amenaza. Cada uno llevaba lo que parecía una lanza de oro, aunque por supuesto debía ser mucho más que sólo una lanza, más que seguro algún arma creada por ellos mismos, como la misma espada de Gryffindor. Harry no quiso ni pensar en el poder que tendrían aquellas cosas. Los dos duendes de aspecto maléfico se cerraron hacia ellos cuando estuvieron a una distancia de tres pasos de los grandes portones, y volvieron sus lanzas hacia ellos, apuntándolos.

- Guarda la varita. Deshazte del patronus - ordenó uno a Harry, con voz ronca y arrastrando las palabras, firme, aunque casi en un susurro.

Harry no dudó y obedeció de inmediato. El duende no lucía dispuesto a entablar negociaciones.

- ¿A qué vienen? – escupió el otro con brusquedad, con voz más ronca y gruesa.

- A retirar dinero – respondió Draco con expresión de desprecio - ¿A qué más?

El duende que había cuestionado gruño: - Hoy en día muchos intentan más que eso.

- ¿Y creen que quién venga a robar se los dirá antes de entrar? – se jactó George, con la misma expresión de repugnancia que Malfoy.

- Si alguien mintiese lo sabríamos – afirmó, y entonces sus ojos se dirigieron primero hacia arriba, luego hacia el piso. Los cuatro muchachos siguieron ese movimiento y entonces pudieron ver que se encontraban dentro de una especie de tuvo de luz azul que iba desde el piso de piedra blanca, hasta algún lugar allá en el cielo.

- Oh, ya veo – soltó George cortante – Bueno, entonces saben que no mentimos. Van a dejarnos entrar.

Ambos duendes le echaron una última mirada a los cuatro, tan cargada de desprecio y asco como la que ellos les habían dedicado. Luego, dejaron de apuntarles con las "lanzas", sosteniéndolas nuevamente contra sus costados y apoyadas en el suelo, y se apartaron de nuevo hacia sus anteriores posiciones.

- Gracias – masculló Draco entre dientes. Obviamente con ironía.

El impacto que habían recibido antes, no fue nada comprado con el que recibieron al atravesar las puertas principales. Habría un mínimo de cincuenta dementores en todo el vestíbulo, ubicados en posiciones aparentemente estratégicas. El frío era insoportable, y la tristeza que los embargó, desesperante. De un segundo a otro el cuerpo se les había entumecido, hasta el punto de que tenían que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para poder avanzar un paso, y de que no podían darse cuenta de cuando lo habían dado, sino hasta que advertían que la distancia entre ellos y su objetivo se acortaba. Se acercaron hacia los mostradores que, en tiempos anteriores habían estado ocupados por soberbios duendes de aspecto sabio y estricto. Ahora, detrás de los altos mostradores de madera de roble pulida, se ubicaban altivos, magos y brujas, vestidos con túnica negras y sombreritos con el distintivo del banco. Ninguno de ellos parecía afectado por la presencia de los dementores, y Harry advirtió que, al igual que el año anterior en el Ministerio en el juicio a los hijos de muggles, de dónde había salvado del beso del dementor a la señora Cattermole y a otros tantos más, un patronus, esta vez con forma de comadreja, recorría toda la hilera de escritorios, por sobre los bordes de estos. Harry deseó que en lugar de estar desplazándose por sobre los escritorios, estuviese haciéndolo por debajo de éstos, y al menos un metro más atrás, para que su efecto pudiese también protegerlo a él y a sus amigos y apagar los gritos que resonaban en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece? – les preguntó el hombre que tenían frente a ellos, levantando la vista para examinarlos.

- Vengo a hacer un retiro – contestó Draco, con el tono más serio y firme que pudo emplear. Le castañeteaban los dientes del frió.

- ¿A nombre de...?

- Malfoy.

El hombre pareció sorprendido al oír aquel apellido y vaciló un momento. Luego continuó.

- ¿Tiene usted la llave de su bóveda?

- Por supuesto – el rubio extrajo la pequeña pieza de su bolsillo y de la entregó.

- Bien, vamos.

El mago rodeó el escritorio y se puso junto a Draco, se estremeció al traspasar la barrera protectora que creaba la comadreja, pero pronto sacó su propia varita y conjuró un patronus con forma de murciélago que comenzó a volar frente a él. Junto con un dementor, draco y aquel hombre, fueron en busca del dinero del primero, mientras los otros tres aguardaban allí, abrazados por el aire glacial y la frustración que creaban los cincuenta dementores.

En lo que quizá fueron sólo unos minutos, pero que a los tres chicos que aguardaban impacientes les parecieron horas, el rubio estuvo de regreso con el hombre, que volvió a ocupar su puesto.

- Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes – pidió Harry con urgencia, sintiéndose al borde del desmayo.

Mientras trataban de recuperarse de lo experimentado en el banco, los cuatro caminaron de regreso por el callejón, rumbo a la tienda de varitas. ¡Dementores en Gringgots! Y ¿Quiénes eran esos? ¿Las cosas estaban realmente tan mal como lucían?

Sumergidos en una conversación sobre el nuevo personal del banco, e incluso su aspecto, no tardaron en hallarse frente a la puerta del negocio al que deseaban llegar.

El local lucía tan abandonado, que, de no ser por los millares de cajitas rectangulares apiladas en las estanterías alineadas detrás del mostrador, hubiera resultado imposible asegurar que se trataba del mismo lugar en que Harry había estado siete años atrás. A pesar del cartel que rezaba "Abierto" colgado de la puerta, a través de la vidriera y de la misma puerta, no se veía señal alguna de que alguien se hallase allí; aunque se podía ver con claridad hacia el interior, era evidente que las luces estaban apagadas. Sin embargo, guiándose por el cartel que pendía de la puerta, entraron. La campañilla sonó cuando abrieron la puerta para entrar, pero nadie salió a recibirlos. Caminaron dirigiéndose dudosas miradas unos a otros, hasta el deslucido mostrador, que tiempo antes había sido de reluciente madera pulida, y ahora se había vuelto opaca y sin lustre. Las condiciones del lugar podían significar sólo dos cosas: que alguien había entrado al lugar y, una vez más, se había llevado al fabricante de varitas (de todos modos, a pesar de verse desierto humanamente, no había desorden, rastros de pelea, forcejeo o violencia de algún tipo), o que el señor Ollivander estaba... escondiéndose de alguna forma. Rogaron porque se tratase de la segunda opción...

- Señor Ollivander... – llamó Harry, temeroso de lo que podría pasar a continuación, o de lo que podría haber ocurrido allí. Por un momento, la segunda opción pareció esfumarse de su cabeza, dejando sólo la primera, a la que más temía. Se imaginó lo peor, la imagen del cuerpo del anciano yaciendo sin vida al otro lado del mostrador se figuró en su mente, o, como una película muda y en tonos de sepia, la imagen de dos magos fortachones con los rostros cubiertos, llevándose a la fuerza a un frágil anciano de cabellos canos que gritaba a viva voz, aunque nada pudiera escucharse. Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad para ahuyentar la imagen, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por haber siquiera pensado en eso. Era la segunda opción, tenía que serlo...

- Señor Ollivander, ¿Se encuentra usted aquí? – volvió a preguntar con el cor5azón en la boca.

Una cabeza con una nube de cabello blanco, como algodón de azúcar, asomó desde detrás de la estantería que se hallaba a mayor distancia, pero el resto del cuerpo tardó más tiempo en emerger. Poco a poco, la figura completa del anciano señor fue avanzando a paso lento hacia ellos por el estrecho pasillo que formaban las estanterías, con un brazo extendido hacia ellos mientras le apuntaba con su varita con mano temblorosa y expresión precavida.

- Señor Ollivander, soy yo, Potter, Harry Potter – se identificó el muchacho, para aliviar tanto sus tensiones como las del anciano – necesitamos una varita.

El hombre terminó de recorrer el trecho que lo separaba del mostrador y examinó al chico al otro lado con detalle. Si apartar la vista de Harry ni un segundo, y aún sin bajar la varita, preguntó exigente.

- ¿Potter dices?

- Sí, señor Ollivander, así es. Soy yo, Harry... – no comprendía cómo podía el hombre no recordarlo, peor tardó una milésima de segundo en advertir que no se trataba de eso, no era porque no lo recordase, era para asegurar de que sí se trataba de él. Entonces pensó en algo que pusiese garantizarle que así era. - Yo estuve con usted, y también mis amigos, el pasado año cuando nos tomaron cautivos en la casa de los Malfoy. Le compré mi varita hace siete años, con corazón de pluma de fénix, gemela de aquella que alguna vez le compró Lord Voldemort...

El anciano se estremeció en un escalofrío al oír aquel nombre, probablemente atormentado por los recuerdos del año anterior que trajo a su mente. Pero, aparentemente, aquello fue suficiente para que el mago confiara en que se trataba realmente de él y no de algún mago tenebroso bajo los efectos de la poción Multijugos.

- Oh... – bajó la varita – Disculpe señor Potter, pero ya ve que en estos días no se puede confiar en nadie, no podía confiarme sin primero asegurarme de que era realmente usted.

- No se preocupe señor Ollivander. Por supuesto que hizo lo correcto. – le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza, mostrándole su comprensión.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte muchacho? – le preguntó, aún sin reparar en los otros tres chicos que permanecían de pie detrás de él.

- Bueno, Draco necesita una varita nueva.

El hombre no comprendió de qué hablaba el chico, y frunció el entrecejo confundido. Pero entonces se percató de la presencia de los otros y exhaló un suspiró de sorpresa, seguido de uno de terror al ver la figura del joven Malfoy. En seguida volvió a levantar el brazo de la varita, apuntando sin miramientos al rubio.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¡Sal de mi tienda ahora mismo!

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con sorpresa al recibir aquella reacción por parte del anciano, y no supo qué decir ni cómo reaccionar.

- ¡Saquen a ese monstruo fuera de mi negocio!¡Tú no eres Harry, eres uno de ellos! ¡Di tu nombre, no seas cobarde, da la cara!

- Señor Ollivander, sí soy yo, no soy un Mortífago. Draco no ha venido a hacerle daño, no le hará daño a nadie, sólo hemos venido porque necesita una varita.

- Vamos, tranquilícese – lo animó Ron.

El interpelado fue serenándose de a poco y, con lentitud, comenzó a bajar la varita, hasta que su brazo quedó colgando a su costado. Sin embargo, siguió dirigiéndose al joven de cabellos rubios, ahora con cierto aire de desconcierto y la voz algo temblorosa por el temor del recuerdo.

- Pero tú... tú y tu familia... ustedes me secuestraron... me secuestraron y me encerraron en aquel espantoso lugar – se estremeció al poner aquello en palabras, y entonces continuó hablando, peor esta vez parecía como si lo hiciese consigo mismo, en una especie de reflexión – Ay mi Dios, no sé que hubiese sido de mi si la niña Lovegood no hubiera llegado para animarme... sí, de seguro tú y tú familia serían ahora responsables de mi muerte... tal vez estarían encerrados en Azkaban, sí, es allí donde deberían estar de todos modos. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?¿Cómo... cómo te atreves a venir a mostrar la cara, a presentarte como si nada de todo aquello hubiese ocurrido jamás? – volvió a dirigirse al rubio.

Draco no respondió, parecía confundido. ¿Puede alguien ser tan idiota? Pensó Harry irritado ¿acaso no iba a dar explicaciones, a pedir disculpas, a excusarse o lo que fuese? Lo miró a los ojos, y, con una inclinación de cabeza, lo incitó, o más bien lo forzó, a dar al anciano una respuesta.

- Señor Ollivander... yo... – dirigió una mirada vacilante a Harry, y también cargada de enojo por hacerle hacer aquello, el morocho lo incitó a seguir con un nuevo movimiento de cabeza. – Mi familia y yo no tenemos nada que ver con lo que a usted le ocurrió en nuestra casa... Claro que fue en nuestra casa en donde sucedió todo, peor nuestra culpa no va más allá de eso, no tuvimos nada que ver, todo fue asunto de El que no debe ser nombrado – Harry puso los ojos en blanco – nosotros estábamos bajo sus órdenes y no podíamos negarnos a nada de que él nos pidiese, o nos mataría. Además, bien sabe usted que ninguno de nosotros le ha hecho daño estando allí...

El hombre frunció los labios mientras parecía meditar un momento sobre lo que el chico había dicho. Finalmente habló, ahora con voz suave y tranquila, sin temblores ni quiebres, ni ese tono de acusación.

- Bien, supongo que estás en lo cierto muchacho. De todos modos no olvido lo que ocurrió allí.

- Pero comprenda, por favor, que no teníamos más opción. Y recuerde que en todo momento velamos por no hacerle daño, ni a usted ni a lunática Lovegood – los tres chicos lo fulminaron con la mirada – ni a nadie.

Harry, e incluso Ron y George, ya podían ver una larga y tendida discusión asomándose entre Draco y el fabricante de varitas. Deberían haberlo supuesto, por un lado, que el anciano se horrorizaría al ver al muchacho entrar a su tienda, y por otro, que reclamarían una explicación. Aquello iba a tomar largo rato, y, sin embargo, era algo que no podían permitirse, "largo rato", sólo "rato" o un "ratito" ya era demasiado para ellos, las cosas estaban demorándose más de lo previsto, y no podían retrasarlas aún más. El seño Ollivander debería esperar si deseaba hablar con el rubio, ahora necesitaban una varita, eso era todo, y cuanto antes.

- Bien, entonces ¿Qué tiene para ofrecerle a Draco? – intervino Harry, poniendo un discreto punto final a la otra conversación.

El hombre de cabello cano lo miró por un segundo y luego giró sobre su espalda.

- Oh, sí, sí, la varita para el señor Malfoy... – comenzó a caminar, adentrándose en el amplio "depósito" que se extendía hacia atrás más allá de los límites establecidos por el mostrador, mientras murmuraba cosas que nadie pudo llegar a oír, probablemente estaría mencionando la composición de cada una de las varitas ante las que pasaba.

Los chicos se dedicaron miradas, con la misma pregunta picándoles en la lengua, ansiosa por salir, el cerebro bulléndoles de curiosidad e intriga, pero permanecieron en silencio. Hasta que la curiosidad de Ron fue demasiado grande como para continuar con la boca cerrada.

- Señor Ollivander, - lo llamó. El hombre emitió un gruñido que expresaba interrogación, en señal de que estaba escuchando lo que el muchacho decía, peor no se detuvo en su recorrido, ni volteó para mirarlo. - ¿Puede decirnos qué es lo que ha pasado? Quiero decir... Así no es como el Callejón solía verse, está todo tan cambiado, tan...

- ...triste, deprimente, tétrico... – terminó George.

Entonces el anciano fabricante de varitas sí se detuvo y se volvió hacia ellos. Con una cantidad razonable de cajitas largas y estrechas entre los brazos, comenzó a caminar con paso lento de regreso hacia ellos, peor aún sin responder. La expresión del rostro denotaba sorpresa, como si le resultase extraño que los chicos no conociesen la respuesta a su propia pregunta, y también temor, como si se lo provocase el sólo hecho de pensar en la respuesta. El silencio del anciano puso aún más impacientes a los muchachos.

- Es que – comenzó Harry, como tratando de explicar la pregunta de su amigo, - ¿a dónde se ha ido todo el mundo? Las calles están vacías, y ¿qué hay de los negocios? Todo está cerrado, y el banco... ¡Hay dementores por todas partes! – dijo todo a una velocidad de susto, con enfado y desesperación, como si todo aquello que estaba mencionando fuese algo desmesurado e imposible, y a la vez, exigiendo una respuesta, algo que le dijese de una vez por todas por qué todo aquello estaba pasando, o, mejor dicho, qué era aquello que estaba pasando allí.

El señor Ollivander continuó con su lento y silencioso caminar. Al llegar al mostrador depositó en él las cajitas que había llevado entre sus brazos, y entonces sí, alzó la vista hacia ellos y los miró con expresión triste y melancólica. Entonces habló, con voz suave y apesadumbrada.

- El mundo mágico está muriendo. El mundo de la magia tal y como nosotros lo conocemos está llegando a su fin, y llegará a él antes de que podamos pensarlo si nadie hace nada para detener esto. Los magos tenebrosos, y los que se hacen llamar _sangre pura_, que hoy en día son lo mismo – Draco le dedicó una mirada de reproche, pero nadie la advirtió -, están acabando con todo lo que ellos consideran "indigno" de pertenecer al mundo mágico. Se están haciendo con el control, ya se han infiltrado en el Ministerio y ahora lo controlan todo, de a poco están exterminando a la raza humana, accidentes, catástrofes, pestes, plagas, todo es provocado por ellos, con el fin de cobrarse las vidas de unos cuantos _muggles_ con cada uno, y terminarán por hacerlo lo mismo con aquellos que no somos sangre pura. Cuando acaben con esto, no quedarán más que ellos, magos tenebrosos, _sangre pura_ sedientos de poder, con la ambición de gobernar. Ellos manipularon al Ministro en un comienzo, un maleficio _imperius_ realizado con mucha destreza, sin duda, y ahora lo secuestraron...

- Pero... – interrumpió Ron perdiéndose en aquello último - no comprendo, a qué va secuestrarlo, si ya lo tenían bajo su control ¿Acaso no les convenía mantenerlo a la vista pero manipulado, si lo que querían era hacer las cosas a su manera?

- No se trata de eso Ron – respondió entonces Harry, comprendiendo de qué se trataba la artimaña.

- ¿Y de qué entonces?

- De temor, siempre se ha tratado de temor. Todo lo que quieren es sembrar temor entre los magos, y que ellos sepan qué es lo que está ocurriendo, y que pronto va a llegarles su turno. Apuesto a que se han hecho con _El Profeta_ también, y que ellos mismos deciden publicar sobre todas las atrocidades que están cometiendo. Quieren que la gente se mantenga informada, y que tema, que sobre todo tema, pero que por el mismo temor, se abstenga de hacer nada...

- ... Y por eso los magos ya no salen a las calles, porque temen de lo que pueda llegar a pasarles fuera de sus casas, por eso muchos deciden cerrar sus comercios, aunque creo que la mitad de los comercios aquí están cerrados porque sus dueños están desaparecidos...

- Santo cielo...


	32. Chapter 32

_Uffff!! Con demora, pero lo logré… Capítulo corto, al menos comparado con los anteriores. Los dejo leer, nos encontramos al final así les explico todo…_

________________________________________________________________________________

**68**

**Orgullo Slytherin... roto**

**(Capí****tulo 32)**

De un momento a otro los cuatro chicos se tambaleaban sobre la acera de una estrecha y desierta calle, mientras intentaban recuperar el equilibro luego de la aparición conjunta. Dejaron de aferrar a Draco en cuanto se hubieron asentado al suelo con suficiente firmeza para no caerse, y éste, se sacudió la ropa como si lo hubiesen cubierto de polvo al tocarlo, los demás pasaron el gesto olímpicamente por alto. Harry había experimentado la aparición conjunta antes, y había comprobado que la sensación era lejos más horrible de la que causa la aparición individual, pero una aparición de a cuatro, era con ventaja más horrible que una de a dos.

Mientras respiraba hondo en un intento por normalizar el flujo de aire a través de sus pulmones, observó a su alrededor en un intento por hacer un reconocimiento del lugar. La angosta calle de adoquines le resultaba por completo desconocida, lo mismo que las sencillas casitas a los lados, y todo el escenario en sí. Definitivamente no había estado allí antes. Miró a los demás, sus amigos también miraban en todas direcciones, y la expresión de desconcierto dibujada en sus facciones era evidencia de su desconocimiento del lugar. Ellos tampoco habían estado allí antes.

Draco tomó la delantera con cierto aire orgulloso al volverse repentinamente el "líder".

- Bien – comenzó mientras comenzaba a andar calle arriba – Comenzaremos por aquí, iremos desde lo más lejos de Londres, hasta lo más cercano... e iremos descartando lugares.

- Bien, de acuerdo. ¿De qué se trata el sitio dónde iremos ahora? – preguntó entonces George, mostrándose de a cuerdo con la planificación del rubio.

- Si la memoria no me falla, hay un escondite por aquí cerca, en un basural – continuó caminando mientras hablaba, mirando en todas direcciones buscando un punto de guía – Estuve una vez con mi padre, cuando recién me iniciaba, no es un sitio que conozcan mucho, por lo que es muy probable que no hayan dejado de usarlo...

- Y bien, podrías decirnos qué esperar, con qué vamos a encontrarnos – preguntó Ron con una mezcla de sensaciones dibujadas en el rostro, ansiedad, deseo, temor... sed de venganza.

Draco se volvió para mirarlo.

- ¿Estás arrepintiéndote de haber venido Weasley? – se carcajeó – Siempre me pregunté cómo habías conseguido entrar a Gryffindor, pero bueno, supongo que el Sombrero Seleccionador comete errores de vez en cuando.

- En cambio contigo no parece haberse equivocado – Harry defendió a su amigo. Por supuesto, él sabía que Ron era digno merecedor de su lugar en la casa Gryffindor – Eres exactamente lo que un Slytherin debe ser: cobarde, orgulloso, pedante, idiota, egoísta, arrogante... ¿Deseas que continúe? Me creo capaz de hacerlo...

- Cierra la boca, cara rajada – le espetó el rubio – Nadie te ha hablado a ti.

- Has agredido a mi amigo, y al caso es lo mismo – respondió cortante – Hemos hecho un trato Malfoy, no lo olvides. Si no te crees capaz de respetarlo, pues entonces regresa a casa, creo que seremos capaces de continuar sin ti, de todos modos, no pareces muy conciente de lo que estamos haciendo, o de dónde estamos yendo.

El rubio le dedicó una mueca. Era cierto, habían hecho un trato, y claro que no le convenía romperlo, al fin y al cabo, deseaba regresar con sus padres tanto como los otros con sus amigos y familia, y no podría hacerlo – lo tenía más que claro – sin la ayuda de aquellos, aunque mucho le costase admitirlo. Después de todo, él era un Slytherin, tal y como acababa de decirle Potter, y la valentía no era una de sus características, él no estaba hecho para pelear, estaba hecho para huir. No le quedaba más que cerrar la boca, soportar la compañía de los traidores a la sangre y cumplir con su objetivo. Entonces ya no tendría que verlos, y no les debería nada. Aunque claro, eso no era lo único que tenía de acertado la afirmación de Harry, había más, y, podría decirse, lo que más le costaba admitir, lo que nunca admitiría frente a sus compañeros: No estaba muy seguro sobre qué estaban haciendo, o hacia dónde estaban yendo, nada en aquel lugar le resultaba familiar.

Para empezar, de verdad que no estaba del todo seguro de la ubicación de las cuevas, sí recordaba al menos la zona en que se hallaban, y algunos aspectos de lo que había en el contexto, al rededor de su entrada, pero nunca había llegado a ellas por sus propios medios, no se lo habían permitido, nunca lo habían considerado lo suficientemente digno de confianza como para revelarle las ubicaciones exactas y permitirle acudir por su cuenta. La bestia en su interior rugió con ira una vez más, ante la vuelta de aquella realidad a su memoria. Claro que recordaba el nombre de los lugares, de las poblaciones, los barrios, o incluso los desiertos, porque los había oído de boca de los demás cuando anunciaban a dónde se dirigían; y el sitio exacto en que se aparecían cada vez que lo llevaban, aún tenía en mente las imágenes que veía antes de que le cubriesen los ojos con una venda para incapacitarle la visión, de no ser así le hubiese sido imposible siquiera aparecerse allí. Pero no podía decir con seguridad en qué punto exacto se hallaban aquellos escondrijos, o cómo llegar a ellos, porque siempre había realizado los recorridos a ciegas, siendo conducido a pie - y a tirones - por otros fuertes brazos que lo sujetaban con firmeza por los codos... Había decidido comenzar por aquella zona, en realidad porque aquel era el lugar que creía tener más fresco en la mente, pero, sin embargo, ahora que se hallaba allí, observando aquel paisaje, pisando aquel suelo, se sentía tan desorientado como si hubiese comenzado por cualquier otro, porque la verdad seguía siendo que no tenía idea de cómo llegar al punto que estaba buscando. No sabía hacia dónde ir, hacia adelante, quizá... o hacia atrás, tal vez doblar a la derecha... tal vez a la izquierda... Por supuesto que nunca admitiría aquello ante los demás. Ahora llevaba la delantera, era el líder, él, Draco Malfoy, estaba dirigiendo a Harry Potter. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó inconcientemente en su rostro y, por un momento, se permitió olvidar su ignorancia para saborear el momento.

Caminaron en línea recta, hacia el frente, siguiendo el camino que marcada la calle desierta. Quién sabe cuánto caminaron. Las casas comenzaron a hacerse más austeras y a aparecer cada vez a intervalos más pequeños a cada nuevo paso, hasta que estaban tan pegadas unas a otras que parecía como si las hubiesen ido metiendo a la fuerza para que pudiesen entrar todas. Los nervios de Malfoy comenzaron a tomar lugar en su mente, su paso fue haciéndose de a poco más lento y dudoso mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba perdido y empezaba a asumir, primero para sí mismo, que ignoraba su ruta.

Por supuesto, ya todos se habían percatado de ese hecho y, llegados a un punto, se plantaron sobre la tierra maciza de la calle (había cambiado a medida que avanzaban), rehusándose a continuar avanzando.

- Bien Malfoy, ya es suficiente – comenzó George irritado – Dinos a dónde diablos estamos conduciéndonos.

- Llevamos horas caminando, y no hemos llegado a ningún sitio aún ¡Y estoy hambriento! – se quejó Ron.

- Se suponía que sabías a dónde estábamos yendo – objetó el tercero.

Malfoy recibió todas las objeciones sin voltear, pero lo hizo al final.

- Eh... yo... – ¡Santo Dios, era tan doloroso tener que admitir que en realidad no lo sabía! Suspiró, armándose de valor, al menos para pronunciar las palabras, porque clavó la mirada en el suelo mientras continuaba – Yo no sé a dónde es... – No levantó la cabeza, esperó, mientras se sentía profundamente avergonzado, y las orejas comenzaban a teñírsele de un profundo color escarlata ¡Diablos! Quiso arreglarlo, no pudiendo soportar la sensación de humillación – Yo no lo recuerdo…

Los tres amigos lo miraron atónitos, con las mandíbulas desencajadas y los ojos clavados en él, apuntándolo, mientras sus pupilas se volvían líquidas, fundiéndose como el hierro, ante el calor de la furia. Se sentían insultados. Tal vez aquello no fuese más que un juego para el rubio, alguna buena razón, una excusa, para salir del confinamiento y abandono al que él mismo se había sometido en su mansión y divertirse un poco; pero no lo era para ellos, claro que no, esto era algo serio, las vidas de más de una persona estaban en juego, tambaleándose sobre una cuerda floja, amenazando con caer a cualquier instante, y dependía de ellos, nada más que de ellos, rescatarlos de esa inestabilidad. Ni siquiera sabían si aún estaban a tiempo, querían que creer que sí, ¡Que sí, por favor! Que Dios no permitiese que fuese demasiado tarde. No querían siquiera pensar en eso. Tenían que estar vivos, y ellos llegarían a tiempo para sacarlos de allí, de donde quisiera que estuviesen, y librarlos del suplicio. Pero... ¿Cómo sabrían dónde encontrarlos? Habían pasado horas caminando hacia ningún lugar, engañados, pensando que aquello tenía algún sentido, que tenían un destino, un punto en donde culminar su búsqueda. Pero no, habían estado yendo hacia ningún lugar.

Harry apretó los puños, la furia borboteando como lava hirviendo en su pecho, y subiendo hacia su garganta, buscando un paso hacia el exterior, el cráter de aquel volcán a punto de erupcionar. Sus ojos se estrecharon hasta no ser más que rendijas, en una más que clara expresión de odio y entonces, sin siquiera pensarlo, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba siendo – aunque más que probablemente si lo hubiese pensado habría hecho exactamente lo mismo -, se abalanzó sobre el rubio frente a él. Cargando con la ira a flor de piel, con la fuerza de un batallón entero.

Malfoy, que continuaba con la cabeza gacha y los ojos clavados en el suelo, incapaz de dar la cara luego de haber admitido su derrota, fue tomado completamente por sorpresa cuando sintió el cuerpo del morocho embestirlo. Calló al suelo con expresión de pánico y trató de defenderse, llevándose rápidamente la mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón en busca de su varita nueva. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el cara rajada estaba a horcajadas sobre él, inmovilizándolo por completo. Vio cómo el muchacho elevaba los puños sobre su rostro, los nudillos blancos como la cera ante la fuerza con los que los mantenía cerrados. Harry no se molestaría en utilizar su varita, lo haría al modo _muggle, _con la fuerza bruta, era más rápido, y quizá hasta más efectivo; después de todo, perteneciendo a la guardia de Voldemort ¿no estaba Malfoy ya acostumbrado a recibir torturas a filo de varita? ¿No estaba su cuerpo ya habituado a los maleficios imperdonables?

El puño de Harry calló pesadamente sobre el demacrado rostro del Slytherin, que gimió de dolor, mientras unas gotas de sangre le salpicaban de su nariz, manchándole el cuello de la camisa blanca que llevaba. El morocho disparó nuevamente, esta vez con el otro puño, y del otro lado del rostro, más sangre, más manchas. Continuó golpeándolo, de un lado y de otro, uno... dos... uno... dos... Y entonces, con el magma fundido brotando por cada uno de sus poros, por sus puños, hasta por sus ojos, comenzó a los gritarle sobre el rostro magullado.

- ¡Qué mierda pasa contigo Malfoy! ¡Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza! ¡¿Es que acaso te resulta gracioso?! ¡Dijiste que sabías a dónde debíamos ir, dijiste que nos llevarías, que nos ayudarías a encontrarlos! ¡Acaso no ves que cada segundo que nosotros nos demoramos en llegar en su ayuda, ellos están más cerca de la muerte! ¡¿A caso a ti no importa que tus padres estén allí encerrados?! ¡Es que sólo estás jugando con nosotros! ¡Te resulta esto divertido! ¡ELLOS ESTÁN SUFRIENDO NOS NECESITAN! – había dejado de pegarle al menos, concentrado sólo en sus palabras, pero sus manos seguía cerradas en torno al blanco cuellos del muchacho, y, al mismo tiempo que su tono de voz aumentaba en intensidad, la presión que sus manos ejercían sobre él, aumentaba en fuerza.

Sin embargo, sus manos se aflojaron en cuanto terminó de pronunciar las últimas palabras. Por supuesto que eso no era todo, tenía tanto para decirle, para reprocharle, quería hacerle daño, y dañarlo de verdad, se lo merecía, por haber jugado con ellos, por haberse abusado de su confianza... Aunque, después de todo, el idiota había sido él mismo por haber confiado en Draco Malfoy, por haberse creído su pantomima, él nunca cambiaría... siempre seguiría siendo el muchacho Slytherin a quien había aborrecido desde el primer día en Howarts. No, su garganta no enmudeció por eso, y sus manos no se aflojaron por eso, no le importaba lastimarlo, no le importaba siquiera matarlo. No continuó gritando y despotricando contra el muchacho tendido debajo de su cuerpo, porque llegado a ese punto le fue imposible decir nada más. La garganta se le cerró, encerrando las palabras dentro, y un mar de angustia las barrió de vuelta hacia el interior, el haber puesto todo aquello en palabras, le había hecho repentinamente caer en la cuenta de la enorme gravedad del asunto, por supuesto que ya era conciente de eso, pero el oírse a sí mismo diciéndolo, lo golpeó como una lanza cayéndole sobre el pecho. La veracidad de sus propias palabras lo abrumó, aplastándolo, asfixiándolo. Si hubiese continuado con las manos sobre el rubio, entonces ahora de seguro lo habría matado. Pero, sin embargo, las retiró, y se las llevó automáticamente a la cara, presionándolas contra sus ojos, en un intento de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar, dentro. Ahora se veía atrapado, se veía hundiéndose en las profundidades de un mar negro, y de aguas viscosas, y no encontraba salida alguna de allí. Sintió una punzante desdicha, desgracia, desesperanza, y no tenía para nada que ver con los dementores. No había ninguno allí.

El cuerpo del muchacho se vio aflojarse entonces, hasta que pareció haberse transformado en un inerte muñeco de trapo, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, estremeciéndose ante los espasmos del llanto, mezclados por otros provocados por la ira. Malfoy continuaba sin reaccionar, con los ojos abiertos como platos y extrañamente desenfocados, sin terminar de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando, el cuerpo tensionado bajo la masa desbaratada en que se había convertido su atacante.

Ron y George, que hasta entonces habían permanecido de pie detrás de Harry, haciéndose eco de sus palabras, y deseando poder también plantar un buen puñetazo en el rostro del rubio, avanzaron unos pocos pasos hacia ellos, cada uno colocando una mano en uno de los hombros del morocho y estrechándolo con fuerza. Harry no reaccionó al contacto, sumergido en su pena, por lo que los dos hermanos lo tomaron por las axilas y lo pusieron de pie.

Ron lo estrechó con fuerza, en un abrazo de contención, aunque él mismo necesitaba tanta contención como su amigo. Compartía su angustia y desesperación en la misma medida, sólo que, al igual que el mismo Harry, no se había percatado de cuán grave era aquello, cuánto le importaba y le preocupaba, hasta que lo había oído en palabras. Cegados por la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para ayudarlos, de rescatarlos, y volver a verse unidos como familia, todos sanos y salvos, enfocados en el resultado que deseaban ver, que querían obtener, y no en la realidad de lo que realmente podría pasar, no se habían permitido pensar demasiado en la posibilidad de que no pudiesen hacer nada, de que fuese demasiado tarde, como si aquello no tuviese probabilidad alguna de suceder, como si el éxito de sus planes fuese algo seguro. Pero ahora, que todo parecía derrumbarse ante sus ojos, podían ver que el fracaso estaba más cerca de lo hubiesen pensado, muchísimo más de lo que se habían permitido imaginar. Mejor dicho, ahora parecía el único destino... _fracaso_.

Draco advirtió la pena que ahora inundaba los ojos de los tres amigos, el vacío tras ellos, y por supuesto, el odio tampoco le pasó por alto, pero a esas alturas, la pena hacía que el odio se tornase insignificante, incluso para ellos mismos. Podía ver ahora qué tan profunda había sido su metedura de pata.

Todo aquello era con ventaja más importante para los tres chicos de lo que lo era para él. Meditó al respecto, y entonces sintió una aguda punzada de envidia en cuanto descubrió la razón. Él quería encontrar a sus padres y regresar con ellos, por supuesto que sí, pero ¿qué pasaría en caso de que no los encontrase? Y bueno, tan sólo eso, no los encontraría, debería acostumbrarse a ocupar sólo la enorme mansión… aunque en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, ¿acaso no había crecido estando sólo, sin sus padres en su casa? Sí, así había sido, lo habían criado los elfos domésticos, no sus padres... Toda la educación y el cariño que había llegado a recibir de niño – por más escasa que hubiese sido – no había provenido de sus padres, sino de las pequeñas criaturas que habían trabajado en su casa desde que podía recordar. Lo pensó aún con más profundidad, y cayó en la cuenta entonces de lo desdichado que había sido siempre. Sus padres no le habían dado amor, nunca lo habían cuidado, nunca se habían interesado por él (N/A: Importante recordar que Draco no sabe nada de cómo actuó Narcisa para protegerlo en Las Reliquias de la Muerte. -*G!*-), no les había importado más que su popularidad en el mundo mágico, nada más que el poder, habían sido ambiciosos… como lo era él mismo, le recordó una fría voz en su cabeza. Ellos eran los responsables de todo, de todo lo que le había pasado a él y a ellos mismos, y de los que les estaba pasando ahora mismo. Siendo así, considerando todo aquello quizá no se mereciesen ser salvados, después de todo ¿Qué le habían dado ellos a él? Nada, nada de lo que necesitase realmente, sólo cosas triviales, objetos de valor, y demás, todo para comprarlo, y él los había aceptado con orgullo, pero ahora sí podía ver que eso no era en realidad lo que había necesitado; ahora que lo necesitaba, apreciaba el valor de un abrazo, de una caricia paternal… Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso ¿Valía la pena ponerse en peligro, arriesgarse, para salvar el pellejo de sus padres?... no, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué habían arriesgado ellos por él? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Supo de inmediato que no era lo mismo para los otros tres chicos, que se plantaban frente a él, con la ira y el odio flotando espesa en el fondo de sus pupilas, detrás del pesado velo de la angustia y el dolor. Para ellos sí era importante, ellos sí necesitaban recuperar a sus padres, amigos o lo que fuese, porque ellos los amaban. Ahí estaba la clave, la diferencia entre esos dos mundos, su mundo y el mundo al que pertenecían ellos, el amor_, amor… amor_… porque viniendo al caso ¿Qué era eso? Él no lo sabía, nunca se lo habían enseñado, nunca se lo habían mostrado, nunca lo habían profesado hacia él, y por eso él tampoco podía profesarlo hacia nadie. Aquella bestia pesada de la envidia volvió a removerse inquieta en su interior. Tanto que se había burlado de ellos, tanto que los había fastidiado, tanto que se había regodeado en su pobreza, y resultaba al final que ellos eran, siempre habían sido, más ricos que él mismo y toda su familia. El tesoro de los Weasley era mucho más grande y más valioso que todos los tesoros que pudiese poseer la familia Malfoy. De nada valían las reliquias, los trofeos, las costosas joyas u obras de arte, o todas esas porquerías que llenaban su casa, todo eso le resultaba insignificante ahora que podía ver lo que en verdad era importante. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, intentó tragar para sacarlo, pero el nudo no se movió.

- Ya deja de mirar con esa cara de estúpido Malfoy – le gruñó George entre dientes. El rubio no se había percatado de que los miraba con la boca levemente abierta y la mirada desenfocada, perdida en la lejanía. Movió la cabeza para volver en sí. – Mas te vale que tengas algo más que decir, o te convertiré en comida de acromántula con mis propias manos.

Los tres amigos apretaban los puños con fuerza ahora, mientras hacían un esfuerzo descomunal para no echársele encima. Harry sintió un leve ardor en el pecho, como si lo estuviesen quemando, inconscientemente se llevó una mano para frotarse.

- Yo… - la voz le salió áspera y temblorosa. Ahora que comprendía lo mucho que aquella "misión" significaba para ellos, y podía ver el daño que les había provocado, se le hacía difícil poder decirles algo. Debía pedirles perdón, lo sabía, peor diablos que era difícil, ¿es que no había otra manera menos dolorosa? Hizo una mueca – No estoy seguro de dónde sea, creí que podría llegar, pero no es así, lo, lo siento – nadie respondió, lo observaban con el ceño fruncido, las cejas casi tocándose entre ellas.

- No lo entiendo… - murmuró Ron con voz ronca, debatiéndose entre el enfado y la frustración.

Draco suspiró. Debería explicárselos todo, por una vez en su vida, debería dejar su orgullo de lado y confesar lo que había vivido, cuán insignificante había sido en realidad detrás de su fachada de chico malo y poderoso. Tomó aire, como si éste fuera a darle coraje.

- Verán – comenzó de mala gana, con la vista clavada en sus pies – yo, bueno, no era lo que se puede decir "importante" entre los seguidores del Señor de las Tinieblas, más bien era como… como si estuviese a prueba. Todo lo que me encomendaban, fuese lo que fuese, yo debía hacerlo, pero no era igual que las tareas que le encomendaban a mi padre, o a los demás, era mas bien como si yo estuviese a prueba, como si debiese probar que era digno de pertenecer a la "guardia" de Él. Por eso mismo, no se me confiaban muchas cosas, no más de lo que necesitaba saber. – Uff. Alzó la mirada para examinar las reacciones de su audiencia, permanecían inmutables. Tomó aire y continuó – Bueno, para de eso eran, aparentemente, la ubicación exacta de las guaridas. Al principio no pensé que existiesen más sitios que mi propia casa, pero pronto empecé a preguntarme, si el único lugar era ese, ¿dónde estaban los demás que no estaban allí? No podía pasársela de ronda. Luego, prestando más atención, descubrí que había otros puntos de escondite, los demás los mencionaban en sus conversaciones, aunque implícitamente "Ve a Oxford, informales de los nuevos planes. Y luego ve donde Bella y tráela aquí, la necesito cerca, los demás pueden estarse sin ella" – cito las órdenes de su señor – Comprendí que había grupos de Mortífagos ubicados en otras ciudades. Fui "ganando puntos", por decirlo de algún modo, con el cumplimiento de las órdenes, y mis tareas se volvieron más importantes y arriesgadas. Se me ordenaron _misiones _ junto a aquellos que permanecían separados, y tuve que ir a reunirme con ellos en sus guaridas para preparar el asunto. Pero aún así, nunca, me revelaron las coordenadas; nunca iba sólo, siempre alguien me llevaba, sólo veía el sitio donde nos aparecíamos y luego me cubrían los ojos para que no viese nada más, no se me devolvían la visión hasta que no me hallaba ya a la entrada de las guaridas. – Terminó de hablar, contuvo el aire esperando una respuesta. Cauteloso, irguió su cabeza y contempló a los tres muchachos, inmóvil.

Uno a unos, fueron saliendo de su ensimismamiento, mientras iban asimilando lo que acababan de oír y comprendiéndolo todo.

- Por eso no sabes como llegar. No conoces más que el ingreso, y la ciudad o el pueblo en donde están… - concluyó Harry, dirigiéndose a nadie en particular, tranquilamente podría estar hablando consigo mismo, pasando sus deducciones en blanco.

De algún modo, el enfado que había brotado en su interior, parecía haber diminuido, no desaparecido, sólo disminuido, aunque sólo un poco, quizá por una oleada de compasión hacia él. Aunque, después de todo, si no sabía cómo llegar, debería habérselos dicho antes.

- Así es.

- Bueno, - George repuso aún molesto – que alguien me diga qué diablos haremos ahora, porque la verdad que estoy en blanco. Y aún tenemos que encontrar a mis padres, Ginny, Herms, Luna y Neville… Así que bien, ¿qué haremos?

La leve compasión por el rubio que había crecido en Harry, el odio, la furia, la frustración y la desesperanza, pasaron a ocupar un segundo plano, y su mente se vio nuevamente ocupada por completo por lo que era lo único importante. Su objetivo, recuperar lo que le habían robado, _su familia_.

No podían regresar a Grimauld Place y continuar perdiendo tiempo, debían tomar una decisión allí mismo, en aquel preciso momento. Evaluó la situación, se encontraban en aquel lugar porque Malfoy los había conducido en vano, no, en vano no, los había conducido porque sabía que allí había algo sólo que no sabía cómo llegar. Bien, si no lo sabían lo averiguarían, buscarían el sitio por sus propios medios, siguiendo el camino largo, pero también el único.

Mientras pensaba en cómo proceder, su mano se elevó como por sí sola hacia su pecho, para frotarlo de nuevo, en un intento de mitigar la quemazón que sintió en un punto.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Y bien, ¿qué me dicen?¿Les gustó? Eso espero, en realidad, sé que no es gran cosa, peor creo que no quedó tan mal, después de todo recién acabo de escribirlo…_

_Mmm… Volví a demorarme, lo sé, y como siempre debo pedirles me perdonen, de verdad que nunca es mi intención dejarlos sin fic por tanto tiempo, porque así como escribo yo también los leo y sé lo horrible que es tener que esperar hasta una próxima "entrega" digámosle. Y como siempre, tengo una explicación para la demora, y estoy segura de que en cuanto se las cuente van a querer matarse tanto como yo me quise matar…_

_Primero, en realidad, había empezado a escribir el capítulo, peor la inspiración no me llegaba, y todo lo que escribía acababa por borrarlo. Después, por fin se dignó a venir, y empecé a escribirlo toda muy feliz ¿Qué pasó? Se rompió la computadora, así como así, de un momento para el otro dejó de funcionar! Y yo estaba a mitad del capítulo! La pantalla estaba toda en azul y no pasaba nada! Por supuesto que me empecé a desesperar, me agarró un ataque… La llevé a arreglar y me dicen que la tenían que formatear de nuevo, porque tenía muchos virus y spywares que habían corrompido el sistema, yo, con mi mejor cara de pánico le pregunté si se me iban a perder los archivos, porque sé (porque así le pasó a todas mis amigas que tuvieron que formatear sus PCs) que cuando te la formatean, es como si volviese a 0, queda el disco completamente vacío. Pero me dijeron que no, que no me preocupara porque iban a recuperarme todo. Yo entonces me relajé, porque no pensaba sólo en el fic, sino en todos los fics que tengo guardados, en las pilas y pilas de fotos, de películas, actores, bandas, etc, etc, y también las mías por supuesto, y todo, todo lo que tenía. La cosa es que tuvieron mi computadora internada por casi dos semanas (aún cuando me habían dicho que en dos días la iban a tener lista), y cuando me la traen a casa, yo voy toda feliz a prenderla, para comprobar que estaba todo, y sí, estaba todo, menos… Menos mi fic!!! Éste fic!!!! Con el capítulo 32 a punto de terminarse! NO ESTABA!!! Me desesperé, y llamé a la casa de computación donde me la habían arreglado y les dije que no estaban todos los archivos, y me insistían con que sí. El asunto fue que el virus actuó justo cuando yo tenía ese archivo abierto, y entonces el mismo virus lo eliminó._

_Por suerte, pude recuperarlo, porque lo tenía todo subido acá, peor de todos modos perdí todo lo que tenía escrito del capitulo 32, es por eso que tuve que escribirlo todo de nuevo…_

_En fin, esa fue la tragedia…Estoy tomando precauciones ahora, cargué como tres anti-virus y reviso la PC a diario, así que espero que no vuelva a pasarme._

_____________________________

_Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir ahí! Gracias a los que leen, a los que dejan reviews y a los que me agregan a sus favoritos, que cada tanto me llega algún mail de alerta. Gracias en serio! Les agradecería que sigan comentando, de verdad que me son de mucha utilidad los reviews._

_Nada más por hoy._

_Se los quiere_

__________________________________________________________________________________________-*Ginny!*-_


	33. Chapter 33

_Hola a todos!*_

_Perdón por la demora, peor bueno, creo que al menos no fue tan larga como la anterior. Espero de verdad que les guste este capítulo. Disfrútenlo!*_

___________________________________________________________________________________

**69**

**Confinamiento.**

**Primera parada.**

**(Capítulo 33****)**

**POV Ginny**

Mi cuerpo estaba retorcido en una posición dolorosa. Tenía las piernas entumecidas, encogidas bajo mi propio cuerpo en un ángulo extraño y aplastadas por mi propio peso, los brazos me palpitaban con agudas punzadas de un dolor molesto, como si me estuviesen clavando miles de diminutas agujas, amarrados con la menos delicada de las brutalidades a mi espalda. Podía sentir una irregular y fría superficie de roca contra mi cuerpo, lastimándome la piel con las puntiagudas protuberancias. Estaba de lo más incómoda, pero aún así, no intenté moverme, no me atreví; para empezar, porque sentía el cuerpo tan dolido y entumecido, que dudaba que fuese capaz, y por otro lado, porque no sabía qué podría pasar si lo hacía, tal vez estuvieran vigilándome, lo dudaba, pero no podía estar segura.

No estaba sola, había al menos otra persona más conmigo en aquella celda, lo sabía porque era capaz de oír sus débiles sollozos, era mujer, pude adivinar. No podía recordar si ya estaba allí cuando yo llegué, o si la trajeron luego, quizás durante alguno de mis períodos de inconciencia, sólo podía decir que allí estaba, conmigo encerrada en aquel sitio, y que tenía miedo. Claro que yo también lo tenía, pero intenté no pensar en ello. Siempre se me había dado bien dejar el miedo y el dolor en un segundo plano, no era momento para que las cosas fuesen distintas. Intenté no prestar mucha atención al desacompasado lloriqueo al otro lado de la habitación, para no perder los estribos y continuar manteniendo los nervios y el pánico a raya, bajo control, como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Me concentré en los hechos, tratando de hallar el meollo de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Para empezar ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Eso ya lo sabía, la única respuesta que conocía con certeza: evidentemente habían sido los Mortífagos. Podía recordar la escena con claridad. El auto del Ministerio que debía llevarme con Muriel, que debía llevarme lejos de Harry, siendo emboscado a mitad de la carretera. Pero ¿por qué?... El recuerdo de aquella escena y el saber a qué había conducido (yo cautiva), me llevó a otro recuerdo, Luna y Neville, mis amigos ¿Es que ellos habían corrido la misma suerte?¿Acaso los Mortífagos que los habían emboscado de camino a la casa de Londres los retenían cautivos ahora? Parecía más que claro teniendo todo en cuenta, pero entonces ¿acaso ellos se hallaban en aquel mismo sitio? ¿Es que la muchacha que se lamentaba a metros de distancia de mi era ella, mi amiga? Casi sonreí al darme cuenta de lo absurdo de mi pensamiento, pero sólo casi, ella no lloraría ni siquiera en una situación así, ella nunca perdería su serenidad. Me pregunté cuánta gente más habría allí, y sentí pena por ellos, sin percatarme de que también debería sentirla por mí misma.

Entonces, mis padres fueron los próximos en ocupar mi mente. Primero los momentos felices en familia, y luego, como apuñalándome, el recuerdo de sus rostros en aquel último momento, el horror en las facciones de mi madre y el instinto protector de mi padre al intentar cubrirnos a ambas con su propio cuerpo, y luego, un flash de luz roja, y oscuridad. Desde entonces sólo oscuridad. Nos habían tendido una trampa, alguien que sabía que saldríamos, alguien que aprovechaba la oportunidad para atacar. Al igual que a Hermione y a Luna y Neville, nos habían emboscado. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Para qué nos querían? ¿Qué pretendían conseguir con eso? La respuesta parecía estar en algún lugar de mi mente, pero aún así no conseguía obtenerla.

Ahora bien, si a mí me habían llevado a aquel repugnante lugar, ¿dónde habían llevado a mis padres? Quizá estuviesen allí también ¿y si esa que lloraba era mi madre? No, no era ella… no podía serlo, si fuese ella lo hubiese sabido al instante, sin ninguna duda. Pero entonces ¿dónde? Tal vez hubiese más celdas en aquel sitio, o tal vez hubiese más lugares como aquel, donde los Mortífagos confinaban a sus prisioneros, a sus víctimas; o tal vez sí estuviesen allí con migo, con migo y quién sabe cuántos más. Pero era tan difícil saberlo, imposible. No podía ver, o moverme, ni siquiera hablar. Sentía el sabor a mugre que manaba de lo que fuese que habían usado para amordazarme, y la presión que otro trozo de tela ejercía sobre mis ojos, abrazándome el cráneo con fuerza. Intenté empujar con la lengua la mordaza, para quitármela y poder hablar, llamar el nombre de mi madre para mitigar mi duda de si se hallaba ahí conmigo, pero estaba demasiado rígida. El sabor del repugnante bozal me causó arcadas, pero las reprimí con rapidez.

Entonces oí pasos que se acercaban provocando que el sonido hiciera eco en las paredes, podía oírlos cada vez más cerca, y pronto pude identificar que no era sólo uno, sino dos personas. Los incesantes gemidos de la muchacha se identificaron, yo no había sido la única en oírlos. Los pasos se detuvieron de golpe, a lo que parecía un metro escaso de mí; yo permanecí inmóvil, a la expectativa, y entonces, una voz áspera y brusca de hombre se hizo oír.

- ¿Y bien?

- La _traidora a la sangre, _veremos que conseguimos.

Los pasos volvieron a ponerse en marcha, sólo dos pasos por cada hombre, y entonces pude sentir su cercanía, uno a cada uno de mis lado. Unas manos grandes y violentas me tomaron sin delicadeza alguna por debajo de los brazos, y tiraron de mí hacia arriba para ponerme en pie. Los huesos de mis brazos se quejaron por la rudeza del trato, y mis piernas sufrieron puntadas de dolor al verse forzadas a sostenerme. Me sentía como un muñeco de trapo, con todos los miembros adormecidos por el tiempo que había permanecido en la misma incómoda posición y privada por completo del sentido de la vista.

- Anda, camina – me apremió uno de ellos, mientras comenzaban llevándome a la rastra.

Intenté hacerlo, y no estoy segura de si lo conseguí, porque no podía sentir en las piernas más que un hormigueo espantoso. Como sea, medio a la rastra y medio caminando, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, la fuerza de las manos en torno a mis axilas disminuyó, hasta soltarme por completo. Me mantuve en pie por un tiempo demasiado corto, y luego me derrumbé sobre el piso de tierra; el hormigueo en mis piernas no había menguado por completo, y éstas todavía no habían recuperado la fuerza suficiente para mantener el peso de todo mi cuerpo sobre los pies.

Un coro de carcajadas de mofa se elevó e mi alrededor cuando mi cuerpo golpeó contra la superficie del suelo. Supe en ese mismo instante que me hallaba rodeada de más Mortífagos, y también supe que lo que vendría a continuación, no sería nada agradable ni digno de recordar. No quise que pensaran que me intimidaban, y entonces dejé que mi rostro adoptara una expresión de desafío, aunque, con la mordaza y la venda en los ojos, no podía estar segura de si ellos podían advertirla. Me concentré en reunir todas mis fuerzas, y entonces me puse de pie, manteniendo la espalda recta y la cabeza erguida. No mostraría debilidad ante ellos, les plantaría cara, y si tenía que morir, si aquello no era más que mi asesinato, entonces moriría con dignidad.

No oí que nadie lo pidiera, pero de repente, las risas que aún sonaban en el aire, y los murmullos que habían seguido a las otras, se apagaron de golpe, como si hubiesen girado la perilla de la radio. Un par de pies se adelantó luego hacia mi posición, avanzaron con lentitud, con movimientos calculados, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiese oír una rítmica respiración, comenzaron a moverse en círculo, girando alrededor de mi. Se detuvieron en cuanto aquella persona volvió a estar cara a cara con migo. Me mantuve serena, impasible, a la espera de que algo ocurriese.

- Vaya, vaya. Así que la señorita Weasley ha venido a visitarnos, qué considerado de tu parte – su voz destilaba sarcasmo. Un nuevo coro de risas resonó en aquella nueva habitación, pero se apagó en menos de lo que canta el gallo. – Por favor señores, no sean irrespetuosos.

Evidentemente aquel Mortífago frente a mí era el que ocupaba el cargo de mayor poder entre los que allí estaban. Me pregunté quién sería.

- Bueno – continuó – dime ¿qué tienes para mí? ¿Vas a darme lo que necesito? ¿Me dirás lo que quiero saber? – Aquellas preguntas no parecían buscar una repuesta, y aunque sí la hubiesen buscado, con aquel trapo mugriento cubriéndome la boca, me hubiese sido imposible dársela.

Como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos, el hombre se adelantó, acercándose a mí tanto que me fue posible sentir su aliento y la leve brisa que provocaba su respiración. Sus manos se posaron sobre mi nuca, pero no permití sentir temor ante su contacto, entonces, la pesa ardedor de la parte inferior de mi rostro de aflojó y la asquerosa mordaza cayó, liberándome los labios, la lengua. Pude haber gritado, peor no lo hice ¿qué caso tenía? Las ásperas manos del Mortífago resbalaron nuca abajo, acariciando mi cuello, y deslizándose hasta mis hombros. Aquello me causó repugnancia, no quería ni pensar en sus dedos sobre mi piel, intenté sacudírmelo con un moviendo brusco de los hombros, pero él no me soltó, al contrario, pareció sujetarme con más fuerza.

- Anda preciosa, no seas tan arisca. – Una de sus manos liberó mi hombro, para posarse luego bajo mi barbilla, apreté la mandíbula, asqueada por su cercanía con mi rostro. Inclinó mi cabeza hacia arriba, como si estuviese examinando mis facciones, yo mantuve mi expresión de desafío. – Eres muy bonita de verdad – dijo al cabo de unos segundos. – Es una lástima… - dejó caer la mano que sostenía mi rostro, y luego retiró la otra mano de mi hombro. Para alivio mío, volvió a establecer distancia entre nosotros.

- Comencemos con esto – dijo luego – cuantos antes mejor, y cuando más colaboradora seas, más posibilidades tendrás de regresar a casa. – Aquello sonaba a farsa, y lo era, lo sabía, de todos modos, no iba a darle lo que fuese que quisiese y si la muerte era la otra alternativa, pues entonces que me matase. – Ahora dime, y por favor intenta no complicarme las cosas ¿Dónde puso tu noviecito esas Reliquias de la Muerte?

¡Ajá, con que por ahí venía el asunto! Esa era la razón por la que me habían cautivado, ¿y a mis padres? ¿Y a mis amigos? El punto de todo aquello era Harry. Claro, qué más, habían manipulado a mi hermano para que les dijera cómo matarlo, y ahora me habían traído para que les dijera lo que él no les había dicho. Entonces era lo que buscaban con secuestrarme, ¿les habrían hecho el mismo interrogatorio a Neville y a Luna antes? ¿a mis padres? Querían saber cómo encontrar las Reliquias para matar a Harry, entonces… lo que me revelaba aquello me trajo tal alivio que no pude evitar sonreír: aún no lo tenían a él, Harry estaba a salvo. Rogué por que hubiese sido lo bastante sensato como para advertir lo que estaba ocurriendo y huir, ocultarse de aquellos que buscaban su muerte.

- Contesta – me apremió el Mortífago.

Volví a enfocarme en el presente, en la situación, en la pregunta. Guardé la imagen de mi novio de nuevo en mi corazón y me dispuse a responder.

- No sé donde las puso. – contesté con indiferencia pero cortante.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? No juegues con migo niña, y contesta a mi pregunta.

- Ya he contestado a su pregunta. He dicho que no sé dónde a puesto las Reliquias.

- De acuerdo, qué tengo que hacer para que seas sincera con migo, para que cumplas con lo que estoy pidiéndote… _¡Crucio!_

Un nuevo coro de carcajadas se elevó en la sala, peor me sonaba muy lejano, como si yo estuviese al final de un túnel y ellos al otro extremo.

Un dolor penetrante se apropió de cada porción de mi cuerpo. Me sentí envuelta en llamas, quemándome viva. Caí al suelo retorciéndome ante la tortura, deseando estar muerta. Quería que el dolor terminara, el ardor en mis huesos, la presión en mis pulmones, las puñaladas en mi corazón, los martillazos en mis costillas. Y entonces acabó.

- Bien, muchacha, por favor, no me hagas hacer esto otra vez, de verdad no quiero hacerte daño. – Tenía los ojos vendados, pero aún sin poder ver su expresión, pude saber por su tono, cuán falso era aquello.

Me puse de pie mientras él aguardaba que yo respondiera a nuevamente a la pregunta inicial. Cuando estuve estable sobre mis pies, levante la cabeza hacia él y me planté con seguridad, desafiante. No le diría la verdad, nunca traicionaría la confianza de a quien más amaba en el mundo, sufriría todos las torturas que quisiesen impartirme, sufrirían de nuevo la atrocidad del maleficio _cruciatus_, las veces que fuesen, peor nunca les daría la clave para matar a Harry. El Mortífago se enfadó al ver que no respondía.

- ¡Dime la verdad, asquerosa _traidora a la sangre_! – se había aproximado a mi nuevamente, y su horrible aliento me dio de lleno en el rostro.

Esta vez no negué saberla, me encargué de hacerle entender que no se la daría.

- ¡Nunca! – exclamé con firmeza.

Sentí un fuerte chasquido, y no fue sino que hubo pasado un segundo y me ardió la mejilla, que no me percaté de que me había pegado un cachetazo. No me importó. Podía hacerme lo que quisiera, lo resistiría todo, y nunca le daría su respuesta.

- No deberías desafiarme de ese modo – me advirtió entonces. A pesar de estar cegada, casi pude ver la sonrisa en su rostro. – Tenemos a tus padres, y a tus amigos. Si tú no colaboras, ellos van a pasarla muy mal…

Entonces sí estaban allí, en aquella prisión. El alivio vino junto con el pánico. El alivio por disipar mi duda, y saber ahora con certeza que sí estaban allí, y el pánico porque los torturarían y harían sufrir, y todo por mi culpa. Pero mi determinación no vaciló, deberían perdonarme por aquello, pero no cedería. Sabía que ellos harían lo mismo en mi lugar.

- No tengo nada para decir. – anuncié entonces, con voz firme y clara.

- Si eso es lo que quieres... – me respondió con tono amenazante, aunque fui capaz de detectar el enfado en su voz.

Volví a sentir las ásperas manos en mi nuca, y la mordaza ajustándose sobre mi boca, con mucha más presión que antes, lastimándome. De nuevo las grandes manos bajo mis axilas, aunque ahora me aferraban con mucha más fuerza. Me arrastraron de regreso a la celda.

**Fin del POV**** Ginny**

Los cuatro muchachos que continuaban la búsqueda regresaron al punto de partida, al sitio en donde se habían aparecido, y el único, aparte de la misma entrada a la guarida, que Draco conocía y recordaba con seguridad. Claro que, cómo encontrarían lo que buscaban a partir de allí, era un tema aparte.

Draco se estrujó los sesos tratando de recordar algo que los ayudase a saber hacia dónde ir, algún olor, o la inclinación del suelo, o tal vez la sensación de girar en alguna esquina, pero le era sumamente difícil. Estaban seguros, por otro lado, de que no podía ser lejos de dónde se hallaban, después de todo, de ser así, el lugar de aparición hubiese sido otro, más cercano al escondite, en lugar de ese; y el rubio había recordado entonces que las caminatas hacia esos sitios nunca eran demasiado largas una vez que se aparecían.

Comenzaron a caminar de todos modos, entraron en una callecita a su izquierda casi imperceptible, ya que ésta no era de adoquines sino de tierra, alejándose de la calle en que estaban, había algunas casitas a los lados, al igual que en el otro camino, peor las viviendas no parecían extenderse por mucho. Apenas lo que parecía cien metros más adelante, todo desaparecía, las casas, la calle, todo. Era como si se tratase del fin de la tierra, como si después de eso, todo cayese al vacío. No había nada, sólo cielo. Intercambiaron miradas, todas con la intriga expresa, pero, sin decir palabra, continuaron andando y entonces, al llegar allí, a aquel punto dónde todo se acababa, aquello tomó sentido.

El camino descendía, casi en picada y entonces continuaba hacia delante, bifurcándose entre más y más casas, dirigiéndose hacia cada sitio de aquella pequeña población que se erigía abajo. Hacia cada casa - todas muy parecidas, pequeñas, de ladrillos, y con techo de tejas rojas, una puerta de rojo brillante al frente con una ventana a cada lado, cada una con su respectivo macetero atestado de flores debajo, y un pequeñísimo jardincito trasero -, callejones tiendas, una plaza… Desde allí arriba, los muchachos podían ver el pueblo en su completa extensión, no eran más de unas 10 cuadras, perfectamente iguales, y ubicadas en perfecta simetría. Todo lucía meticulosamente limpio y ordenado, todo prolijo y arreglado; todo parecía hecho con un molde, y quizá fue por eso que los cuatro pares de ojos no tardaron en verla, en encontrar aquel sitio, que no podía ser otro que el que ellos estaban buscando.

Había una casa a lo lejos, allí donde se terminaba la población y una larguísima carretera se alejaba hasta perderse en el horizonte, donde el cielo besaba la tierra. Una casa que no era para nada como las demás, que desencajaba grotescamente con el monótono paisaje. Una casa que no era de ladrillos, ni tenía el techo de tejas rojas, con una puerta que no era roja, y ni una sola ventana, tampoco jardín y menos aún maceteros con coloridas flores, como todas las demás; ésta, en cambio se veía oscura, desarreglada y abandonada.

Se miraron unos a otros y el mensaje era el mismo, uno solo. Era el sitio que estaban buscando, y estaban listos para proceder. Comenzaron a caminar, descendiendo por la pronunciadísima pendiente, y entonces Draco recordó.

_Flash Back _

**POV Draco**

Estaba completamente ciego, no se habían molestado en vendarme los ojos, lo cual hubiese sido mucho más placentero, simplemente habían hechizado mis ojos y me habían quitado la visión. Me habían dicho que me la regresarían en cuanto fuese apropiado, esperaba que fuese así.

Mi padre me había llevado hasta allí, el Señor de las Tinieblas me había encomendado una misión junto a los que allí se escondían, y debía reunirme con ellos para elaborar estrategias. Me fastidiaba sobremanera todo aquel procedimiento que hacían cada vez que tenía que ir a uno de los lugares secretos, pero entendía que era necesario, debía probarle a mi Señor que era digno de su confianza, y eso iba a hacer. Cumpliría con todo lo que se me encomendase y luego me convertiría en su más fiel vasallo, en su mejor servidor, y entonces todo aquello no sería necesario. Así que aguantaba cada una de ésas expediciones con paciencia y sumisión, mientras iba saboreando un futuro en el lugar de mi padre, en el que fuese yo el encargado de conducir a otros a ciegas e ignorantes de lo que vendría.

Alguien se unió a nosotros a poco de que comenzáramos la caminata.

- Buenas tardes Lucius – saludó con voz seca. Supe que se trataba de Goyle de apenas oírlo. Mi padre y él siempre habían compartido sus misiones, no era casualidad que su hijo y yo fuésemos "amigos" habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos incluso desde antes de ser conscientes de eso.

- Buenas…

Continuamos andando, ahora podía oír el sonido de mis pasos y otros dos pares de pies más. Mi padre y su amigo hablaban sobre algo que no comprendí, y que tampoco me tomé la molestia de intentar hacerlo; yo iba sumido en mis fantasías, saboreando el poder que adquiriría cuando lograra sortear lo obstáculos que mi Señor ponía en camino y entonces demostrara ser digno de su confianza.

Mis pies continuaban avanzando mecánicamente, hasta que mi pie derecho busco el suelo delante y no lo encontró. Trastabillé y casi caí. Mi padre que me sostenía por el brazo para conducirme, tiró de mi con brusquedad, para ponerme en pie al tiempo que soltaba una sarta de insultos e improperios. Goyle se carcajeó hasta que se ahogó con su propia saliva.

Continuamos avanzando, ahora en bajada.

**Fin ****del POV Draco**

_Fin Flash Back _

Caminaban los cuatro por la calle, que ya había recuperado el nivel normal, recto y liso, sin pendientes, y que ya no era de tierra, sino que volvía a estar formada de adoquines. Caminaron entre las casas, en dirección a aquella que parecía no pertenecer a aquel sitio. Alguna que otra persona los miraba por las ventanas de sus hogares cuando pasaban frente a su casa, los niños que jugaban sin cuidado en los jardines también levantaban las miradas para echarles miradas curiosas. Todos se preguntaban quiénes eran aquellos extraños que caminaban uno junto al otro ocupando la calle en toda su anchura, con mirada seria y postura rígida y determinada. Pero nadie se atrevió a preguntárselos, incluso algunas madres salieron, aparentemente asustadas, a obligar a sus hijos a abandonar sus juegos y regresar a la seguridad de la vivienda.

Pero a los cuatro muchachos no les importó, ni se inmutaron, no tenían tiempo para eso, para colocarse una máscara de amabilidad y sonreír a las amas de casa con rostros amigables para que no les temieran. Lo único que tenían ahora en mente era recorrer aquella calle hasta el final y encontrar la maltrecha construcción en los límites del pueblo… Y bueno, también se preguntaban, por supuesto, con qué se encontrarían. ¿Habría Mortífagos? Sin duda los habrían… ¿Estarían esperándolos? No era probable, porque, después de todo, ¿cómo podrían saber que ellos se aproximaban? ¿Y en cuanto a lo que buscaban?¿lo encontrarían?¿Estarían Luna, Neville, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Lucius y Narcisa en aquel sitio? _Por favor que así sea, por favor que así sea. _Aunque claro, no era muy probable que de todos los sitios en los que podían llegar a estar estuviesen justo en aquel, en el primero que les ocurría revisar… Pero… _por favor que estén allí, por favor, por favor. _¿Y si no estaban (que era lo más probable)?¿Qué harían entonces?

Los pensamientos de los cuatro barajaban las mismas inquietudes, y lo sabían. Por eso ninguno se sorprendió cuando Draco expuso aquella última cuestión en voz alta.

- ¿Qué pasará si ellos no están allí?¿Qué haremos entonces?

Harry lo tenía decidido ya, tenía la determinación tomada y la respuesta preparada. Pero claro, aunque podía imaginarlo, no sabía qué era lo que los otros pensaban al respecto, no sabían qué era lo que ellos deseaban. Dirigió la mirada primero hacia su derecha, a Ron, a su incondicional amigo, y vio en sus ojos la respuesta que estaba buscando; luego, volvió la vista hacia el otro chico junto a Ron, hacia George, y recibió un asentimiento como toda respuesta, George sabía lo que el pelinegro quería saber, y le dio su respuesta. Harry asintió entonces, y dirigió por último su mirada hacia el rubio, pudo apreciar el temor que comenzaba a arremolinarse en sus pupilas, oliendo la respuesta.

- Lucharemos – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo a un acobardado Draco Malfoy.

- Lucharemos de todas formas – continuó Harry – estén allí o no, plantaremos batalla, y acabaremos con tantos Mortífagos como sea posible, al menos iremos dejando huecos en las filas enemigas.

El rubio no pudo más que aceptar aquella respuesta. No le quedaba más remedio, los tres Gryffindor se habían mostrado firmes en la decisión, y él no iba a ser menos.

A su alrededor, pronto ya no quedaron niños jugando fuera, ni vecinas espiando por las ventanas, que ahora estaban cerradas y con las cortinas echadas. Todos estaban al resguardo de sus viviendas. Aquello hizo a Draco reír con amargura. Qué sensatos podían resultar ser los _muggles_, ¿no? Podían oler el peligro, o la extrañeza de lo que ocurriría, y entonces lo primero que atinaban a hacer era alejarse de todo eso. Mantenerse al margen de lo que no querían enterarse, de lo que percibían que sería demasiado para ellos…

Continuaron caminado, en silencio y alerta, con los sentidos aguzados al máximo, atentos a cualquier señal, cualquier cosa que les demostrara que _ellos _ya sabían que estaban allí. Pero aquello no ocurrió. Pronto, los adoquines del suelo que pisaban fueron transformándose en sólo tierra y las prolijas casas dejaron de erigirse a sus lados. Entonces, se encontraron frente a una maltrecha construcción de madera, hecha de tablones oscuros, atacados por la podredumbre y deformados por la humedad y las inclemencias del tiempo. No tenía ventanas, tal vez las habían removido, o tal vez nunca las había tenido. El techo desvencijado amenazaba con venirse abajo, estaba tan maltrecho que no había otra explicación a que aquello no ocurriese, que que estaba sostenido mediante magia.

Harry miró entonces a sus amigos, y ellos le devolvieron la mirada. Asintieron para infundirle valor, entonces el muchacho, sosteniendo con fuerza su varita mágica en el interior del bolsillo de su vaquero, avanzó con lentitud hacia la puerta. Los otros dos lo siguieron, apenas unos centímetros por detrás; pero Draco permaneció de pie inmóvil: Estaba recordando. Recordaba aquel lugar, la casa, la puerta de madera hacia la que se dirigían sus tres compañeros… Harry estiró la mano hacia el picaporte.

- Aguarden – dijo al fin el rubio.

Harry dejó caer el brazo, tras un segundo de duda. Los otros dos se voltearon para enfrentar a Malfoy, mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Harry también se volvió luego.

- No es por allí – continuó Draco.

Los otros tres lo miraban sin entender a dónde quería llegar con eso. Era la puerta ¿o no? ¿Entonces?

- ¿A qué te refieres Malfoy? – lo apuró George enfadado.

- La entrada, no es por allí, lo recuerdo. Síganme – comenzó a caminar, hacia el lado derecho de la casa, peor los otros no lo seguían. – Vamos, por una sola vez confíen en mí.

- Sí claro, es fácil decirlo – bromeó Ron sin gracia alguna.

De todos modos, ninguno de los tres cuestionó más, y siguieron entonces al rubio.

Rodearon la casucha hasta la parte trasera, donde el resto de las casas de aquella prolija población tenían sus arreglados y floreados jardines. Ésta, en cambio, tenía una maraña de pasto y yuyos, además de plantas secas y arbustos espinosos, que llegaban casi hasta la altura de los hombros. Confiando todo el tiempo en el rubio, Harry lo siguió cuando éste se adentró, sin dudarlo, en aquella espesa maleza, y confiando en Harry, Ron y George también lo siguieron.

Los arbustos les arañaban la piel cuando pasaban junto a ellos, los pastos se enredaban en sus tobillos, como si estuviesen intentando detener su avance, y quién sabe qué criaturas se movían sobre el suelo, bajo la espesa mata de vegetación, rozándoles los tobillos.

En otras circunstancias, Ron habría estado más que muerto de miedo, deseando salir de allí, quejándose con los demás por el sitio a dónde lo habían llevado, de sólo pensar la cantidad de arañas que habría allí… Pero no estaban en circunstancias normales, y no había tiempo ni espacio en su mente para distraerse pensando en cosas absurdas. Sus padres, su hermana, sus amigos, podrían estar allí, o quizá no, pero eso era todo lo que importaba ahora, llegar a ellos como fuera, acabar con tantos asquerosos Mortífagos como les fuese posible, y tomar venganza. Vengarse por todo el mal que habían causado, a ellos y a toda la comunidad mágica.

El rubio los condujo hasta un enorme árbol de gruesas raíces e imponente tronco, en la parte centra de lo que debía ser el pequeño y cuidado jardín, y allí, de frente al obeso tronco, se frenó al fin. El muchacho se volteó para esperar a los demás, que sólo estaban unos pocos pasos por detrás, y entonces, mirándolos, anunció con solemnidad.

- Aquí es.

Los tres amigos se miraron.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Es que vuelves a estar de broma Malfoy? – Respondió Ron malhumorado - ¿Un árbol?

- No Weasley, no estoy de broma. Y sí, un árbol, en éste árbol está la entrada al cuartel. – Respondió cortante.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que haremos para entrar? – preguntó ahora Harry con el tono calmado.

Draco volvió a voltearse para enfrentarse al árbol. Extrajo entonces su nueva varita del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y, bajo las miradas de los otros tres, se arremangó la manga de la remera para exponer a la vista la marca, como un tatuaje, de su antebrazo. Ron suprimió un grito de asombro, George un gruñido de enfado, y Harry simplemente permaneció en silencio, después de todo, ya sabía que la marca estaría allí. El rubio apuntó con la varita a su piel, exactamente a la horrible calavera con la serpiente que adornaba el antebrazo, e hizo entonces, con un movimiento seco y medido, un corte, atravesando la superficie del tatuaje. El corte se volvió pronto una línea roja, y centésimas después, la sangre ya fluí hacia fuera del corte. El muchacho se acercó al árbol y, tras apoyarse en él con la otra mano para no perder el equilibrio, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó ahora el brazo cortado, lo frotó contra el tronco manchándolo de sangre, y luego se retiró nuevamente hacia atrás.

Esperaron, los tres amigos, que se habían convertido en la audiencia, no terminaban de comprender de qué se había tratado todo aquello, por lo que esperaron en silencio. Aunque no esperaron mucho. Apenas un segundo después de que el rubio se hubiera alejado del tronco y adoptado su posición anterior, la sangre que él había vertido sobre la superficie, comenzó a ser absorbida hacia el interior, hasta desaparecer por completo. Entonces, las ramas de aquel enorme árbol comenzaron a retorcerse inquietas, y luego, también el mismo tronco, hasta que con un crujido, la madera pareció quebrarse y una grita se abrió en él, desde el suelo hacia arriba.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban ahora ante una abertura de la anchura y altura de una puerta pequeña. Draco sonrió con satisfacción, mientras los otros tres se miraban con sorpresa.

- Bien, allí tienen la entrada. – anunció Draco, volteándose nuevamente, y estirando el brazo hacia la abertura, como enseñándoselas.

- Bueno, - Harry avanzó un paso, colocándose junto a Malfoy, justo frente a la entrada. - ¿están listos?

- Hagámoslo – contestó George con firmeza, sacando su varita del bolsillo y sosteniéndola frente a él.

- Vamos – lo secundó su hermano, haciendo el mismo gesto.

Entonces, los cuatro, traspasaron la abertura y se sumieron en la oscuridad.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Y bien? Qué me dicen? Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews, como siempre._

_Los dejo con la intriga, peor ya veremos que pasa en el próximo capítulo, espero poder subirlo pronto, pero ya saben, no se__ me hace fácil _:S_… haré lo posible, se los debo._

_XD_

_Muchísimas gracias por dos reviews del capítulo anterior Me alegra saber que tengo nuevos lectores, o quizá no nuevos, pero que se animaron a dejar su mensaje._



_Hasta el próximo capítulo…_

_Besos!*_

_________________________________________________________________________-*Ginny!*- _


	34. Chapter 34

No quiero molestarlos, nos encontramos al final. Lean tranquilos y espero que lo disfruten…

_-*Ginny!*-_

______________________________________________________________________________

**70**

**Rescate bajo tierra**

**(Capítulo 34)**

No tardaron en encontrarse descendiendo por una estrecha escalera, envuelta en la más profunda oscuridad: La abertura del tronco por la que habían entrado se había cerrado una vez que los cuatro hubieron terminado de atravesarla, y ni el más fino haz de luz se filtraba por sitio alguno. Bajaban más y más, uno detrás del otro, ya que la angosta escalera no les permitía aparejarse, y parecían no encontrar un punto final en el recorrido. Ninguno de los cuatro muchachos se atrevió a encender su varita mágica, no sabían qué podía pasar, y no deseaban que quienes se hallasen allí advirtieran su presencia. Contaban con una sola arma a favor: el factor sorpresa; y no iban a desaprovecharla.

No había plan alguno trazado que seguir a partir de allí, sólo confiaban en que nadie se percatara de su presencia demasiado rápido, que les otorgaran el tiempo suficiente para inmiscuirse en la guarida y buscar lo que deseaban, de encontrarlo, o no, si resultaba no hallarse allí. Por otro lado, teniendo a Draco con ellos, no les resultaría difícil saber hacia dónde debían ir, dónde buscar, y qué sitios evitar, de dónde huir. Podían hacerse una idea de con qué se encontrarían.

- Ya no falta mucho – anunció al cabo de unos minutos el rubio, que lideraba la marcha hacia lo que parecía el centro de la tierra. – En cuanto se termine la escalinata, nos toparemos como una especie de amplio hall que debería de hallarse vacío, aunque claro, no podemos asegurarlo. Luego, si mal no recuerdo (aunque claro que no recuerdo mal), debemos dirigirnos por un pequeño pasillo que se abre a la izquierda, y allí es dónde deberemos andarnos con sumo cuidado, pues al final del pasillo se encuentra la sala, que es donde siempre está todo el mundo. – Los otros tres chicos que le seguían de cerca, cada uno sólo un escalón más arriba que el anterior, trataban de figurarse todo el sitio en sus mentes, para tener más seguro cómo proceder y calcular con más precisión sus próximos movimientos.

Tras recorrer unos cuantos escalones más, Draco se detuvo en seco. No volteó a mirarlos, aunque ahora sí hubiese sido capaz, ya que una tenue luz, procedente de aquel hall del que el muchacho había hablado, llegaba hasta ellos a través de la abertura al final de la escalera, y les iluminaba los rostros, dándoles tonalidades fantasmagóricas.

- De a cuerdo ¿Están listos? – su voz fue sólo un susurro, pero perfectamente audible para los notros tres, que asintieron también en un susurro. – Bien, allá vamos.

En pocos segundos, acortó la distancia que restaba para el fin del recorrido, y volvió a detenerse. Asomó primero la rubia cabeza por el orificio, manteniendo la mitad del rostro y el cuerpo resguardados por las sombras. Luego, volvió la mirada hacia atrás, y asintió en dirección a sus compañeros. Sólo entonces, salió a la luz del hall, que no dejaba de ser lúgubre. Los demás salieron detrás de él. No había nadie allí, tal y como el rubio lo había previsto, pero aún así, se movieron con sigilo, deslizándose en línea y pegados a la irregular pared de piedra y tierra, donde la débil luz llegaba aún con menos intensidad, manteniéndolos parcialmente ocultos en las sombras.

Aquella "habitación" era relativamente amplia, de unos cinco a seis metros cuadrados (aunque en realidad no era para nada simétrica), y no tardaron en divisar el pasillo que había mencionado el Malfoy. Llegaron a él deslizándose con las espaldas contra la húmeda pared, y allí, al borde de la abertura, volvieron a detenerse.

Un mar de voces y risas venía a través del pasillo, que se parecía en realidad más a un tubo que a cualquier otra cosa, tanto por la forma como por lo reducido de su tamaño, donde apenas cabría cómodamente de pie alguien que midiera al menos treinta centímetros menos que el más bajo de ellos (que resultaba ser Harry), casi claustrofóbico, ahora podían entender a qué se refería el rubio con "pequeño pasillo", porque no era porque fuese corto, que de hecho no lo era. La señal de presencia hizo que los nervios de los chicos se activaran, y los músculos se les tensaran aún más alerta que antes. Ahora, más que nunca, debían estar en sumo estado de alerta. Las voces eran graves, y se veían amplificadas por el eco de la cueva, aunque lejanas, por el efecto del tubular pasillo. No podían distinguir el tema de conversación, porque hablaban todas a la vez, interponiéndose las palabras unas con otras, produciendo un torbellino de sonidos incoherentes e ininteligibles. Se notaban alegres y divertidas, hablaban en tono de broma, y hasta alguna que otra carcajada sonaba en medio del barullo.

- ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó entonces Ron, en un susurro, aunque, las personas al final del pasillo hubiesen sido incapaces de oírlo aunque lo hubiese preguntado a viva voz – No podemos pasar por allí y pasar desapercibidos.

- Pero mira qué inteligente has resultado ser, Weasley – se mofó Malfoy. Ron le dedicó una mueca, y Harry le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

- ¿Cuántos crees que halla? – Preguntó entonces Harry a Draco, mientas sopesaba sus posibilidades.

- Hum… dudo que sean más de diez… Nunca son más en un cuartel, a no ser que se halla hecho alguna reunión, pero no es probable…

- Bien, - interrumpió Ron – pues sólo déjenme decir que no se oyen como "menos de diez".

- No, eso es sólo el efecto de la cueva. No olvides que estamos bajo tierra, y es un lugar cerrado, hay eco. Además, el túnel también amplifica el sonido…

Ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada por el minuto que siguió, mientras buscaban y rebuscaban en sus mentes la manera adecuada de proceder. Fue George quien rompió el silencio (entre ellos, porque seguía escuchándose el barullo que llegaba desde el otro lado del túnel).

- ¿Crees que tenemos podremos combatirlos? – Le preguntó a Draco.

El aludido lo observó por unos segundos, como preguntándole con la mirada si de verdad estaba hablando en serio o si se trataba de una broma, y entonces, percatándose de que no se trataba de ninguna broma, sus facciones comenzaron e deformarse, transformándose en una expresión de pánico. ¿De verdad pensaba combatir a los Mortífagos de la otra sala?¿De verdad pensaba enfrentarse a aquellos que ni siquiera sabía quienes eran?¿De verdad pensaba que tres muchachos adolescentes podrían con los diez Mortífagos? Porque claro que si decidían hacerlo, él no iba a combatir, y menos aún luego de que hubiesen ido a su casa, se hubiesen llevado a sus padres y lo hubiesen amenazado a él y dejado prácticamente sin poder. Si lo veían allí, irían tras él, no había ninguna duda, tratarían de capturarlo y, con suerte, lo llevarían allí a dónde habían llevado a sus padres… sin suerte, de seguro lo matarían al instante. Claro que no, él no iba a arriesgarse de esa forma, de hecho, para empezar, ni siquiera tendría que haber ido a aquel sitio. ¿Qué había estado pensando? Podría haberse quedado en su casa, no estaba feliz como estaba, peor tampoco estaba del todo mal, al menos estaba vivo, y a salvo…

Al parecer, mientras el Slytherin se batía en un duelo interno, los tres muchachos que lo acompañaban habían estado discutiendo el tema, y adoptado una resolución sin esperar que él les diese respuesta alguna. Draco volvió a la realidad a tiempo para oír a Harry decir con voz firme y decidida:

- Bien, entraremos, y combatiremos. Aún contamos con el factor sorpresa, eso nos dará una buena ventaja al principio, debemos ser rápidos, no podemos perder tiempo. El primero que tenga la oportunidad de escabullirse e ir a buscar a los cautivos, que lo haga.

- De a cuerdo, eso haremos entonces.

- Draco – llamó George al rubio. Nada, el muchacho estaba como paralizado, con aquella expresión de pánico como tatuada en el rostro. – Draco – llamó de nuevo, apremiante.

- ¡Malfoy! – Harry perdió la paciencia - ¿Qué diablos pasa con tigo?

- ¿Que qué pasa con migo? Yo te diré qué pasa con migo, pasa que ustedes están locos, ¿Cómo creen que van a enfrentarse a ellos y salir ilesos?¿Cómo se les ocurre pensar que todo les va a ir de rositas? Están locos, eso pasa. Y ya les voy diciendo, si quieren matarse, pues háganlo, vayan, caminen felices hacia sus muertes, pero yo no iré con ustedes, no los seguiré en esta locura. – el rubio estaba completamente fuera de sí.

Los otros tres los observaban con incredulidad ¿qué bicho le había picado a este? Entonces Harry estalló de repente en una carcajada, doblándose por la mitad y llevándose una mano al estómago. Los hermanos Weasley lo miraron sin comprender, y luego tampoco pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas. Malfoy observaba cómo los tres se desternillaban de risa a costilla suya, y comenzó a enfadarse. Por Merlín, ¿Qué diantres les ocurría?

- Tienes… jajaja – comenzó a decir el morocho entre las risas – Tienes miedo, ¡jajaja! ¡Malfoy tiene miedo!

Las risas de los otros dos se intensificaron, ahora que comprendían de qué se reía su amigo.

- ¡Jajaja! Le tiene miedo a los Mortífagos jajaja – coreó George. – cobarde, jajaja, cobarde.

- Cobarde jajaja cobarde – secundó el canturreo Ron.

- ¡Ya basta! – Se hartó el rubio – NO – TENGO - MIEDO, ¿De a cuerdo? No tengo miedo, iremos, iré con ustedes – cedió al fin, sin soportar seguir viéndose ridiculizado por aquellos muchachos.

Los otros tres tardaron unos segundos en dejar de carcajearse, y otros más en recuperar el aire en sus pulmones y ser capaces de hablar sin jadear.

- Bien, Draco, debes decirnos lago más antes de que atravesemos este pasillo – comenzó Harry al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho inconscientemente y se frotaba para mitigar una leve quemazón que le nacía en el centro del mismo. - ¿Hacia dónde debemos ir luego? ¿A dónde encontraremos a los cautivos?

El aludido hizo memoria por un instante, repasando el sitio en su mente.

- Bien, una vez dentro, se abren cuatro pasillos más, dos más cortos que este, que conducen hacia unas habitaciones, los cuartos de baño y no sé qué más; el otro, conduce hacia la casa de arriba, peor lo más probable es que la entrada se encuentre sellada; y uno más largo, ése es el que debemos tomar, es el último, el más alejado, lleva hacia las celdas, y las salas de tortura. – Los tres se estremecieron al oír aquellos "_salas de tortura_", no querían ni imaginarse las atrocidades que se cometerían allí, y menos aún, cuántas y cuáles les habrían aplicado a Ginny y los otros.

- Bien, ya saben, el primero que tenga la oportunidad, debe ir a buscarlos. – dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes, ahora severos, preparándose para lo que vendría, una última vez.

- Vamos.

Uno a uno, uno detrás del otro, fueron internándose, doblados por la cintura en una incómoda posición, en la _casi _completa oscuridad de aquel túnel (unos débiles atisbos de luz amarillenta llegaban desde el otro lado) que los llevaría al inevitable enfrentamiento con las asquerosas bestias (**N/A**: me pareció una manera adecuada de llamar a los f#%n! Mortífagos, jeje!).

No encendieron las varitas, a pesar de que la débil iluminación que les llegaba era apenas suficiente para ver sus siluetas negras. Pero claro, que la luz en el túnel hubiese alertado a los distendidos Mortífagos. Avanzaron en el más silencioso de los silencios. Por un momento, Harry se sintió como un _auror_ haciendo su trabajo, a punto de atrapar su presa, y eso lo hizo sonreír. Se imaginó entonces que sí lo era, y que debía cumplir con su trabajo, debía hacerlo, no había margen de error. Fue entonces, que George habló, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

- Aguarden – se frenó en seco, Ron lo hizo tras él. Él agarró a Harry, que iba delante de él, por el brazo para detenerlo, y el pelinegro hizo lo mismo con el rubio que llevaba la delantera.

- ¿Qué ocurre George? – le preguntó Harry impaciente volviéndose hacia él, aunque sólo por impulso, ya que en la oscuridad del pasillo sólo veía su negra silueta.

- Lo había olvidado por completo – Los tres chicos advirtieron que se movía, peor no entendieron qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, George? – le preguntó esta vez su hermano.

- Oigan, llevo mi mochila aquí, lo había olvidado – aún no entendían a dónde quería llegar, todos tenían sus mochilas, cada uno llevaba la suya (excepto Draco, que no tenía equipaje), pero qué con eso. – Y aquí – continuó mientras se oía el cierre de la mochila al abrirse – llevo el "armamento" que preparé durante este último mes.

Silencio.

- ¿Es que no lo ven? ¡No debemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran y salir heridos! Podemos usar el _polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea_ para entrar e ir en busca de lo que deseamos.

- Vaya, no lo había pensado – admitió Harry, advirtiendo la lógica en el razonamiento del chico. Y luego, su pensamiento vagó hacia otro rumbo. – Pero… ¿tenemos suficiente?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Indagó el rubio al frente, que por un momento se había sentido aliviado ante la alternativa que había presentado el colorado, no estaba muy seguro de qué era eso de _"polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea"_ pero le sonaba a salvación. Pero nadie le prestó atención, George había comprendido lo que el morocho le había preguntado, y le contestó con seguridad.

- No hay problema, hay suficiente para rato, no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso.

- De a cuerdo.

- Bien, creo que me he perdido de algo – Repuso Malfoy malhumorado al verse excluido de la conversación y completamente desorientado - ¿Hay cambio de planes? ¿Qué es eso del peruano y qué se yo qué más?

Lo tres chicos se miraron, divertidos ante la contrariedad del cuarto. Entonces George le explicó.

- Es un polvo explicado, se lo arroja sobre el suelo, y vuelve todo repentinamente oscuro, cualquier fuente de luz se apaga. Es muy útil, para salir de apuros, huir…

- ¡¿Por qué no los has dicho antes?! Podrías haber comenzado por allí y ya estaríamos caminando por el otro pasillo.

- Es que yo no recordé…

- Aguarda, - lo interrumpió Harry, que acababa de reparar en algo – Si usamos el polvo, nosotros tampoco podremos ver, y eso no nos será de ninguna ayuda.... Hasta podríamos herirnos nosotros mismo intentando lastimar a alguno de los otros.

Vaya, Harry estaba en lo cierto, pensó Ron, y esperó la respuesta de su hermano, que no tardó en llegar.

- No debemos preocuparnos por eso, ya lo he pensado, de hecho, venía pensándolo desde el momento en que comenzamos a vender el producto en la tienda. Si uno usa el polvo como beneficio propio, debería tener uno, ¿cierto? Entonces, pues he creado estos – agitó su mano en el aire, mostrando algo que sostenía en ella, peor claro, ninguno vio más que una sombra en aquella imperante oscuridad. – Bueno, en sí no son más que una especie de lentes, que permite al que los tenga puestos, ver con suma claridad a través de la negrura producida por el polvo. – Comenzó a alcanzarles un par de esos "anteojos" a cada uno.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Ron al tomar los suyos, mientras los recorría con las llemas de los dedos a manera de reconocimiento.

- No hice para ti, Malfoy, - dijo George en un tono que intentaba ser monótono, peor que no lograba ocultar el dejo de desprecio – claro que no sabía que te nos unirías. Pero podrás usar los de Hermione hasta que ella se reúna con nosotros. – y le tendió el cuarto par de lentes.

- De todos modos, luego de que ella se reúna con ustedes, yo ya no tendré nada más que hacer aquí con ustedes. Por suerte, no desearía tener que soportar la pestilencia de esa… - Harry le dio un puñetazo en las costillas que lo dejó sin aire, por lo que no terminó aquella frase.

- De a cuerdo, todos colóquenselos, y vamos de una buena vez – dijo el morocho.

Todos obedecieron, entonces la marcha volvió a emprenderse, y la fila volvió a avanzar.

La oscuridad fue volviéndose menos intensa a medida que acortaban la distancia que los separaba del final de aquel – a su parecer – interminable pasillo. El sonido que provocaban las voces al surgir todas al mismo tiempo, enredándose y superponiéndose también fue volviéndose más claro (porque el efecto del eco disminuía), pero aún no le era posible comprender lo que decían. La tenue luz que se filtraba hacia el interior fue haciéndose más y más clara, hasta que fueron capaces de distinguirse perfectamente unos a otros. Allí, a la vuelta de una pequeña y cerrada curva, estaba la salida, la salida del pasillo, la entrada de la sala, el punto donde el juego se tornaría más peligroso, y hasta más divertido. Los cuatro chicos se detuvieron antes de tomar esa curva, todos con la espalda apretada contra la curvada superficie de piedra y roca de la pared del camino, como si quisiesen fundirse en ella para pasar lo más inadvertidos posible. George extendió la mano hacia el muchacho junto a él, Harry tomó la bolsita de terciopelo negro que le entregaba, y estiró el brazo para pasársela a Draco, pero vaciló. Lo reconsideró y cambió de opinión, no dejaría que la serpiente hiciese aquello, un solo error, un solo paso en falso y estarían fritos, lo haría él mismo, que, al menos, estaba más familiarizado con la sustancia que el otro. El morocho se separó de la pared, para pasar por delante de Draco y ocupar su posición, justo al borde de la curva, con sumo cuidado, un centímetro más y podrían verlo. De repente, en el silencio, que se había afianzado entre ellos desde unos metros más atrás (al irse acercando crecían también las posibilidades de que los oyesen), en la concentración de sus mentes alerta y preparadas para dar el golpe, hubo algo que se dijo al otro lado, a la vuelta de la esquina, que activó sus cerebros y les hizo aguzar los oídos aún más.

- …Reliquias de la Muerte? – decía una voz masculina y monocorde.

- No lo sé, no lo sé. Pero ya hemos hablado de esto, al parecer no hay nada que podamos hacer si no tenemos al menos una… - le respondió otra, que se oía firme, y hasta con una nota de autoridad.

- ¿Quién lo dice? – preguntó una mujer.

- Ella misma me lo dijo.

- ¿Y de verdad confías en ella? – el tono de la mujer era ahora de incredulidad.

- Sí confío en ella. Está haciendo bien su trabajo, y después de todo ella fue quien hizo el trabajo para sonsacarle lo que sabemos a ese chico.

Ron tragó saliva, y el sonido que produjo llegó a oídos de sus compañeros, que voltearon a mirarlo. George que estaba a su lado puso una mano sobre su hombro, una mirada de consuelo, Draco miraba en cambio con el entrecejo fruncido, porque, claro, él no sabía nada de nada, no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido en Londres con Megera, y tampoco sabía nada de todo aquello de las "Reliquias de la Muerte" y el "Señor de la Muerte".

- ¿Y es que los otros inútiles no han conseguido nada aún? – inquirió la mujer con indignación. La conversación grupal parecía ahora haberse reducido a aquellos dos individuos, ya que el resto de la voces se había apagado por completo.

- No. Ya has oído el informe, se niegan a cooperar, no han soltado ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Ni uno solo? Vamos, cuántos hay, ¡al menos uno debe confesar algo!

- No hemos interrogado a todos aún – repuso entonces otra voz.

- ¿Y qué diablos esperan? ¡Por Merlín!

- Sólo el momento indicado. – no pareció intimidarse por el tono de la mujer, continuó impasibles – Cuanto más los hagamos esperar y sufrir, cuanto más hambre los hagamos pasar, o lo que sea, más pronto confesarán cuando los interroguemos. Ofréceles un trozo de pan, y aunque esté enmohecido, darán todo por él – rió al parecer, aquel último había sido un comentario gracioso, aunque más que gracias, a los chicos les causó terror.

- Pero por todos los cielos ¡Son todos una manga de bestias incompetentes! ¿qué no ven que no hay tiempo para eso? ¡Háganlo de la manera más rápida, tortúrenlos hasta que desembuchen todo lo que saben, Imbéciles! ¡Cuánto más pronto se haga eso, más pronto podremos acabar con el chico, y más pronto tendremos al mundo en nuestras manos!

- Bueno, si vamos la caso, eso no es muy difícil, devolvemos al Ministro a su puesto bajo un encantamiento imperios y entonces gobernaremos.

- ¡Pero qué idiota eres! Y dime pues, ¿dónde está la gracia de la cuestión? No es así cómo debemos hacerlo, debemos llegar como nosotros. "Los Mortífagos en el poder" – recitó la última frase como si la estuviese leyendo de algún sitio.

Harry volteó y miró a sus amigos, al igual que él seguramente, tenían los ojos abiertos como platos debido a la sorpresa que les había provocado lo que habían oído. George despegó los labios y se dirigió a Harry en un susurro, con voz firme y la determinación chispeando en sus pupilas.

- Ahora es cuando.

El chico asintió en respuesta y se calzó los "anteojos" sobre el tabique, delante de los suyos, los demás lo imitaron. Entonces, dando un paso más, con sumo sigilo, quedó completamente expuesto a través de la abertura de salida del pasillo, pero antes incluso de que los ocho Mortífagos – según pudo contar a toda velocidad en cuanto se asomó – pudieran si quiera advertir la presencia de alguien más allí observándolos, lanzó un puñado de polvos contra el piso con fuerza, en un movimiento rápido y calculado, y en lo que pareció un estallido, la oscuridad los envolvió, o al menos a los Mortífagos, ya que los cuatro adolescentes seguían viéndolo todo con perfecta claridad, aunque en un extraño tono azulado.

El pánico cundió en la sala entre los del bando enemigo, y ocho voces diferentes comenzaron a parlotear al mismo tiempo, algunas enfadadas, otras asustadas, pero todas sin comprender ni un ápice qué era lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡_Lumus! ¡Lumus! –_ decían una y otra vez, pero el encantamiento parecía no funcionar y sus varitas no se encendían. La oscuridad mandaba ahora.

Los chicos salieron entonces del pasillo, con la tranquilidad que les daba la seguridad de no ser atacados, pero con la urgencia de hacer aquello que habían ido a hacer y marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Quizá hasta podrían hacerlo todo y devolverles la luz antes incluso de que las podridas y secas mentes se diesen cuenta de qué era lo que había ocurrido allí.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – una nueva voz preguntó aterrorizada.

- No lo sé.

- ¡Están atacándonos! – gruñó la mujer, que hasta ahora, parecía ser la más lista entre todos los inútiles. - ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Da la cara, cobarde! – gritó entonces al invisible atacante.

Un rayo de luz roja salió de la punta de la varita de la bruja, directo a la entrada del pasillo, donde aún permanecían de pie los muchachos contemplando la escena. Ron se agachó a tiempo, evitando el haz del embrujo, que impactó en la pared, justo a la altura donde había estado su cuello, segundos antes. Draco le dedicó una mirada asustada, pensando en que podría haber sido él contra quien hubiese sido dirigido el maleficio, y preguntándose si habría sido capaz de esquivarlo a tiempo, prefirió no responderse.

Harry, que se hallaba unos pasos más adelantado que los demás, les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se pusieran en marcha, y así lo hicieron. El pelinegro, seguido de los dos colorados y el rubio apresurándose detrás para no quedar rezagado, cruzaron la habitación casi circular, en dirección a aquel nuevo pasillo que había mencionado Malfoy. Los otros ocho, continuaban lanzando maleficios a diestro y siniestro, sin saber a quién apuntaban, que impactaban en las paredes y de vez en cuando en alguno de sus compañeros.

Siguieron por el pasillo al trote nuevamente a oscuras (los anteojos no eran de ayuda allí, ya que no se trataba de una oscuridad producida por el _polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea_), iban ahora en bajada, pero no ese detalle no les significó el menor esfuerzo. Pronto, una luz amarillenta se hizo ver lo lejos, y sólo medio minuto después, salían por un estrecho orificio a una nueva recámara de formas redondeadas. Ya no había rastros de tierra en las paredes, ahora eran de piedra en su totalidad. Había dos antorchas empotradas a la negra piedra, de allí provenía la luz. A los lados, había media docena de puertas de pesada y gruesa madera, dispuestas todo alrededor del recinto, que desencajaban ridículamente con el resto del lugar, tan tétrico y precario cavado bajo tierra.

- ¿Son esos? – Preguntó Harry a Draco – Lo calabozos ¿Son esos?

Draco asintió: - Hay varios tras cada puerta. Y aquellas – señaló dos frente a ellos, frente a la abertura del pasillo que acababan de recorrer – son las salas de tortura.

- Bien, vamos.

- Separémonos, haremos el trabajo más rápido. – propuso George.

Así lo hicieron, cada uno fue por una puerta, dejando para el final las dos que había señalado el rubio, que por cierto, atravesó la suya para nada cómodo con hacerlo sin compañía. Cobarde…

Tras la puerta, Harry se encontró con un nuevo pasillo. Pero éste era ancho, tres personas hubiesen cabido allí una junto a otra con comodidad. La iluminación era mínima, pero suficiente para ver por dónde iba, para distinguir las puertas empotradas a los lados, algunas cerradas con candados y cadenas. Con la varita sujeta con firmeza en su mano derecha, avanzó al trote adentrándose allí, hasta legar a la primer puerta, situada a un par de metros de la entrad. Se paró frente a ella, ésta no llevaba candado en la cerradura. La empujó y se abrió con un chirrido, sin necesidad de emplear la magia. En cuanto se abrió por completo, supo por qué: aquella "celda" estaba vacía. No perdió más tiempo, y sabiendo dónde tenía que buscar, se dirigió al final del pasillo (medía sólo unos diez metros), donde se hallaban las puertas cerradas.

Con un movimiento rápido de la varita, abrió el candado. La cadena resbaló por la cerradura, como una serpiente descolgándose de su presa, y cayó al suelo con pesadez, provocando un ruido sordo. Un chillido de terror al otro lado de la puerta. La abrió. Estaba oscuro, y no podía ver nada salvo un metro de suelo en el que se proyectaba su sombra debido a la luz que se escurría de afuera.

- N-n-o, p-por f-f-favor – sollozó alguien, una mujer desde la oscuridad.

Harry encendió la punta de su varita de inmediato y levantó el brazo para que la luz se extendiera por toda la habitación. Era pequeña, de más de cuatro metros de lado. Al fondo, en la esquina más alejada de la puerta, donde él permanecía de pie, estaba la mujer, completamente encogida en un ovillo, rodeándose las piernas flexionadas con los brazos. El muchacho recorrió la distancia que los separaba en dos apresuradas zancadas y se acuclilló junto a ella. Puso una mano sobre su brazo. La mujer temblaba con el cuerpo convulsionado por el silencioso llanto en que se había sumido.

- Ten calma – le dijo, intentando sonar lo más consolador que pudo – no voy a lastimarte. Te sacaré de aquí.

Se puso de pie, y tiró de ella para ponerla en pie también, pero la mujer puso resistencia con debilidad. Levantó el rostro de entre sus rodillas y lo examinó con mirada, los ojos impregnados en el miedo y la pena. Harry se conmovió a ver su rostro. Debió de haber sido muy bonito en algún tiempo, aún quedaban rastro de aquella belleza, pero la facciones estaban ahora consumidas por el pánico y el dolor. Lucía débil, y los huesos sobresalían bajo la traslúcida y amarillenta piel que los cubría. Recorrió el rostro de Harry con esos ojos desorbitados que parecían salírsele de las cuencas, y entonces reparó en la marca de su frente. Observó la cicatriz atónita, y entonces todo su cuerpo pareció relajarse. El muchacho comprendió que lo había reconocido y volvió a ofrecerle su mano; la mujer estiró su huesudo brazo y posó su mano esquelética sobre la de él, entonces, se pudo en pie.

- ¿Puedes caminar? – le preguntó el muchacho. La veía tan débil y frágil que dudaba que pudiese hacerlo, parecía como si las delgadas piernecitas fuesen a quebrársele al estar parada. Pero ella asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos ¿De dolor? ¿De emoción? ¿De alegría?

- Pues vamos entonces. No hay tiempo.

La llevó hacia fuera. Y se encaminó luego a las celdas restantes, mientras ella lo aguardaba en el pasillo, mirando de a ratitos hacia la salida para comprobar que nadie venía.

Aquella mujer no fue la única cautiva que el muchacho encontró allí. En otra celda, encontró a otra mujer con un niño pequeño, que lloraba de hambre, desnutrido; y en otra un hombre, que parecía haber sido fortachón, pero a quién ahora la ropa le colgaba holgada sobre los huesos, llevaba barba de semanas o quizá meses y tenía el mismo aspecto de debilidad que las dos mujeres. Comprobó con decepción y sintiendo que el nudo de su estómago se retorcía, que el resto de las celdas se hallaban desocupadas, de verdad había tenido la esperanza de encontrar a Ginny y los demás allí, se consoló luego pensando que había aún más celdas que aquellas. Ya no había nada más que hacer allí, por lo que se apresuró a regresar al otro lado del pasillo, quizá sus amigos necesitaran su ayuda.

Los otros tres no habían salido aún. Pero podía oír sus pasos resonando al otro lado de las puertas abiertas. Tras indicarles a los cautivos que permaneciesen allí, entró por aquella por la que había entrado Draco, la que estaba junto a la abertura del pasillo que los había llevado hasta allí, siendo consciente de la renuencia del rubio a hacer aquel trabajo. Había unas diez puertas en aquel otro pasillo, cinco a cada lado, las primeras ya habían sido abiertas, y delante de algunas yacían las cadenas que las habían cerrado, sobre el suelo. Draco no estaba a la vista. Pero entonces, salió por una de las puertas más alejadas, con rostro enfadado y contrariado. Advirtió la presencia de Harry y se volvió a hacia él.

- ¡Mis padres no están aquí Potter! – Le reclamó – ¡Sólo hay _sangres sucia_!

Harry lo miró atónito. Había hallado personas allí, y no las había ayudado a salir. Típico de Malfoy, sólo pensaba en sí mismo, sólo buscaba a sus padres y no le importaba nada más.

- Nunca dije que tus padres estarían aquí. – le respondió cortante, enfadado sobre manera. – Sabes que no sabemos dónde están, ni tus padres ni mis amigos ni nadie. Pero debemos buscarlos de todos modos. ¿Es que de verdad pensaste que estarían en el primer sitio al que fuéramos? – el rubio no respondió. Harry continuó. – Ahora dime, ¿hay gente aquí y no los has ayudado a salir?

- Si están aquí por algo es ¿no? Se lo merecen.

- Entonces se puede decir lo mismo de tus padres, entonces si los cautivaron por algo es ¿no? Se lo merecen. Pues bien, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? Deja de buscarlos, deja de intentar rescatarlos y márchate, porque no haces más que estorbar.

- De a cuerdo, si no me necesitas, si de verdad crees que no hago más que estorbar, así lo iré me marcharé.

- Hazlo – lo retó el morocho, sabía que Malfoy no se atrevería a marcharse, lo necesitaba tanto como él lo necesitaba a él. – Si quieres marcharte, pues adelante, nadie te lo impedirá. Pero luego no te atrevas a venir a rogarme por ayuda, porque no te la daré.

Draco se quedó inmóvil. Sabía que no podía dejar a Harry y a los demás, sin ellos no lograría nada, no tenía las agallas. Vaciló antes tomar la decisión final, aunque sabía que en realidad, no tenía otra opción. Sin decir palabra, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a través de la puerta por la que acababa de salir, para volver a salir un minuto después llevando por el brazo a una jovencita menuda y de largos cabellos enmarañados. El rubio miró a Harry y le dedicó una mueca.

Harry y Draco fueron entonces entrando nuevamente a las celdas ocupadas y saliendo con los prisioneros. Eran cinco en total, pero ni rastros de quienes buscaban. Salieron de allí entonces, para reunirse con los otros tres que había sacado Harry.

George y Ron ya estaban allí también, y otra docena más de prisioneros, que ahora eran veinte en total, todos con la misma apariencia descuidada, ropajes sucios – algunos hasta con rastros de sangre seca – cabellos enmarañados; la piel cetrina, casi traslúcida, debido a tanto tiempo sin ver la luz del sol; las extremidades flacas, de aspecto quebradizo; los ojos desorbitados, saltones en medio de los rostros flacos de pómulos sobresalientes y barbillas puntiagudas. Los estómagos estaban vacíos, los corazones desgarrados, las mentes heridas, lastimadas. Los ojos húmedos clamaban por ayuda, por un trozo de pan, un plato de sopa para mitigar los quejidos de sus crujientes y encogidos estómagos; los brazos, como inertes, pedían un abrazo, los corazones luchaban por seguir latiendo, por ser alimentados con un gesto de amor. Y un tenue brillo en las pupilas negras, en el fondo, bien en el fondo, pero visible, se encendía con el sentimiento de la esperanza, la esperanza que habían perdido, peor ahora parecía haber vuelto a ellos, con aquellos jóvenes, aquellos ángeles que habían acudido en su ayuda y a quienes estarían eternamente agradecidos.

- Salgamos de aquí. – dijo Harry. Todos asintieron en respuesta.

- Bien, iremos en silencio, para que no nos oigan, y debemos apresurarnos…

Un chillido de terror interrumpió a Ron, que era quien estaba dando aquellas indicaciones. Una de entre el montón de prisioneros que habían rescatado, y que se hallaban en una especie de semicírculo frente a los cuatro "salvadores", levantó un brazo, señalando a sus cabezas. Inmediatamente los cuatro voltearon, para enfrentarme con, exactamente, lo que imaginaban que la mujer había señalado.

Un grupo de seis personas los observaba con repugnantes sonrisas de triunfo y mofa desde la boca del pasillo que conectaba con la Sala. Harry distinguió cortes en los rostros de casi todos, y otras heridas, tenían las ropas salpicadas con sangre; uno de ellos tenía la mitad de la cara como quemada mientras que otro tenía una pierna más pequeña que otra. Se habían echado maleficios unos a otros en el intento de dañar a los intrusos, que, claro, no eran más que ellos.

- Vaya, vaya – comenzó la mujer arrastrando las palabras, mientras avanzaba en dirección a Harry, que se encontraba a la izquierda de Ron – Miren a quién tenemos aquí, pero si es Potter, _"El elegido"_ como solían decir, o _"El Señor la Muerte"_ como dicen ahora. Me pregunto…

De repente, sin previo aviso, levantó la varita como una ráfaga y apuntó al pelinegro. Un haz de luz verde salió de la punta, directo hacia el pecho del muchacho. Pero él fue mucho más rápido, había previsto el movimiento por parte de la bruja, sabía que lo intentaría. Sin decir las palabras en voz alta, ya se en el último tiempo se había vuelto muy diestro en cuestiones de hechizos no verbales, conjuró un hechizo protector tan potente, que la Mortífaga salió disparada hacia atrás, cayendo sobre sus compañeros, que se tambalearon al recibir el impacto por sorpresa. Entonces, se desató el enfrentamiento.

Los dos pelirrojos, el morocho, y el rubio, alineados delante de los prisioneros, que se pegaban unos a otros temblorosos como si eso significase mayor seguridad, adoptaron posiciones ofensivas. Con las rodillas levemente flexionadas y cada músculo tensado alerta, listo para atacar. Enarbolaron sus varitas con manos firmes frente a sus rostros, y atacaron, aprovechando el momentáneo descuido de los enemigos en su intento por recuperar el equilibrio.

Los cuatro muchachos cargaron sobre los seis Mortífagos que continuaban apiñados a la entrada, y antes incluso de que éstos pudiese alzar sus varitas y pronunciar maleficio alguno, hilos de luz de todos los colores, impactaron contra ellos. Maleficios aturdidores, _petrificus totalus_, conjuros _piernas de gelatina _y _mocomurciélagos_, impactaron en los oponentes, haciéndolos precipitarse al suelo estruendosamente sin control de sí mismos.

- De prisa, salgan de aquí – los urgió Harry – Vayan delante – les dijo a sus amigos – y que ellos los sigan, aún quedan dos que deben estar en la Sala.

George lideró la marcha, y los dos chicos lo siguieron, con los veinte prisioneros corriendo detrás de ellos, pasando por sobre los cuerpos inmóviles de aquellas asquerosas ratas, que no podían más que quedarse allí en el suelo, inmóviles sintiendo cómo los pasaban por encima. Cuando el último hubo desaparecido por la boca del pasillo Harry de acercó a los pisoteados Mortífagos y les retiró las varitas a todos. Estaban todos inconscientes, o inmóviles, pero la bruja se movía, parecía estar despertando, se acuclilló junto a ella y aguardó unos segundos más. La mujer comenzó a abrir los ojos de a poco, y cuando fue capaz de ver a Harry, se apresuró en apuntarlo con su varita, pero la mano que había alzado estaba vacía. Sus ojos, al principio de triunfo y mofa, estaban ahora cargados de temor.

- Dime dónde está mi familia, dónde están mis amigos – le exigió el muchacho, tomándola con una mano por el cuello de la túnica, mientras apuntaba con su varita entre sus ojos.

La mujer soltó una carcajada que sonó forzada hasta la última nota.

- No voy a decírtelo Potter – lo desafió en tono de mofa. Luego canturreó – No te lo diré, no te lo diré.

El morocho acercó su varita más la repugnante rostro de la mujer, hasta que su varita le tocó la piel: -Dilo.

- No lo haré, no lo haré.

Presionó más la varita, hundiéndola en la piel. Pero ella no soltó palabra alguna, sino que volvió a reír. El extremo de la varita del chico comenzó a volverse de un rojo intenso, parecía un fierro al rojo vivo, como el usan los _muggles_ para marcar a sus animales, y entonces un hilo de lo parecía humo, comenzó a ascender desde el punto en que la varita entraba en contacto con la piel. La mujer chilló, su grito desgarrador le lastimó los oídos, peor no le importó, hizo más y más presión, cortaría la piel en cuanto continuara haciéndolo. Pero aún así, ella no parecía querer colaborar. Al fin, quién sabe cuántos minutos después, se rindió.

Soltó el cuello de la túnica de la mujer y con un gruñido se puso de pie. Ella también intentó hacerlo, peor antes de que pidiese moverse más de dos centímetros, Harry le apuntó a la frente. Con un nuevo haz de luz, la mujer pareció convertirse en una rígida tabla y calló hacia atrás.

El chico conjuró luego una gruesa y larga soga, y, con un ágil movimiento de la varita, ató a los seis cuerpos que yacían inconscientes a sus pies con ella, asegurándose de que serían incapaces de zafarse.

Luego se marchó por el pasillo, hacia la sala, que atravesó, pasando junto a los dos Mortífagos restantes, a los que alguno de sus amigos también había atado de mies y manos. Aceleró la marcha, y trotando a paso vivo, salió hacia el sol.

Hola!*

Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

Bueno, como siempre debo comenzar diciendo que lamento la tardanza, es demasiado largo de explicar y no quiero aburrirlos. Como sea, al fin pude terminar el capítulo, y aquí se los traje. Les debía uno largo, así que acá está, para compensarlos. Jajajaja! En realidad no es largo por eso, no pensaba hacerlo largo, de hecho, sabiendo qué era lo que iba a pasar en este capítulo, imaginé que terminaría siendo corto, peor bueno, cuando una se pone a escribir se olvida de todo, y supongo que me emocioné demasiado escribiendo jejeje!

En fin, espero que les halla gustado! Como siempre espero sus reviews, espero que dejen alguno, porque no recibí en el capítulo anterior y eso me deprimió. Quiero que me cuenten, si no les molesta, qué fue lo que pensaron cuando leyeron el título. Es que saben, no me considero para nada buena poniendo títulos a los capítulos ni a las historias, y me gustaría saber qué pensaron, qué impresión les causó… Como sea, cualquier comentario es de gran ayuda.

Nocturnal Depresion sé que te debo una respuesta, pero es que no sé que decir. Sé que estás enojado, de hecho, yo también estoy enojada con ella, es una idiota, de verdad, no entiendo cómo pudo haber hecho lo que hizo, y deseo tanto como vos saber en qué va a terminar todo el asunto (jajaja lo digo en serio). Lo cierto es que tengo como una idea que asoma en mi mente por algún rincón, pero no es más que una idea, y como me pasa con todo, es probable que pronto cambie, así que no quiero decir nada, sólo por si las cosas resultan acabar de otro modo, no estoy segura de que vaya a pasar como estoy concibiéndolo ahora, sólo lo sabré en el momento de escribir esa escena. De todos modos, supongo que tendrás que esperar un poco más. Ya ves que ahora tenemos a Herms cautiva, y no podrá pasar nada hasta que no vuelva a reunirse con Ron, aunque también deberá haber una manera de que él se entere de "la traición" XD…

Bien, ya me voy, pero volveremos a encontrarnos ;)

Hasta la próxima!

Besos!*

____________________________________________________________-*Ginny!*-_


	35. Chapter 35

Hola!*

Ufff Estoy de vuelta al fin! Y muy feliz de estar de vuelta debo decir XD Bien, recién termino el capítulo, y no podía esperar a subirlo jejeje! Antes de dejarlos leer, algunas cosas para decir…

Antes que nada, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, la incursión en la "baticueva" como dijo Lupin, jajaja entonces creo que este también va a gustarles, al menos eso espero. Haber… ah. Sí, los reviews, si antes estaba deprimida porque no había recibido ninguna, bueno, ya me olvide de eso, el otro dia me conecte y veo que decia 32 y no lo podia creer, me puse tan feliz!!!! Gracias de verdad, voi a responderlos al final..

Una última cosa antes de dejarlos leer.

El capítulo ya estaba pensado, lo que iba a pasar y todo, peor había algo que no sabía todavía, y la idea vino con el título. El título NO es mio, aclaro, aviso, es el título del primer libro de la saga de Susan Cooper. ¿Alguien los leyó? Yo los adoro, y conozco sólo a dos personas que leyeron al saga, mi hermana y una amiga de Méjico…. Ya los dejo, jejej hoy estoy particularmente molesta 

___________________________________________________________

**71**

**Sobre el mar, bajo la tierra**

**(Capítulo 35)**

La hermosa muchacha de largos y lacios cabellos rubios, caminaba por la cocina de la casa en todas direcciones, yendo y viniendo nerviosa, con su larga melena ondeando a su espalda provocando que la luz de la habitación arrancara destellos plateados con cada movimiento. Su esposo se había marchado con sus hermanos hacía horas, cuando apenas el cielo había comenzado a teñirse de un rosa tenue con los primeros atisbos del astro rey que comenzaba a salir en el horizonte, y aún no habían regresado, ni siquiera cuando ya hacía horas que había pasado la hora del almuerzo, que ahora mismo se calentaba a fuego lento sobre la cocina, transformado ya en la cena.

Tampoco habían recibidos noticias de los chicos, Bill le había dicho que no debía preocuparse por ellos, que sabían lo que hacían. Pero eso era demasiado pedir para ella. Más aún cuando el día anterior habían llegado de prestar su ayuda en el caos en que se había convertido el Ministerio, para encontrarse con un puñado de Mortífagos amarrados en medio de la Sala, todo puesto patas arriba y una nota de los cuatro chicos en que les decían que se marchaban y que no trataran de encontrarlos. Por supuesto que ella se había mostrado, desde el principio, por completo renuente a cumplir con la petición de la nota, y no había dudado ni un segundo en partir de inmediato en busca de George, Ron, Harry y Hermione, pero, y aún no lograba entender cómo, su esposo y el resto de los Weasley, habían suspirado con resignación, y regresado a la marcha como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Habían llamado al Ministerio, y un grupo de _aurors _habían acudido a la casa de Londres a recoger a los Mortífagos que, sin éxito, habían irrumpido en ella durante su ausencia. Y luego, habían vuelto marcharse rumbo al Ministerio, dejándola sola con la tarea de volver a poner todo en su lugar. Habían regresado nuevamente ya bien entrada la noche, para acabar con su ataque de nervios, sólo para cenar, dormir lo que no parecieron más que treinta minutos y volver a desaparecer nuevamente con los primeros indicios de luz solar.

Iba de un lado a otro hecha un manojo de nervios, y cada medio minuto levantaba la mirada del suelo para echar un vistazo al gran reloj que antes había estado en La Madriguera, y que ahora, la señora Weasley había colgado allí. Pero no era de mucha ayuda, de hecho, no hacía más que aumentar sus nervios y desesperación, ya que todas las agujas marcaban el casillero que rezaba _"peligro de muerte"_. De repente, algo se movió a sus espaldas y un suave destello llamó su atención. Volteó, a medias asustada y a medias curiosa, para comprobar la fuente, y sé quedó sin aliento al verlo.

Un magistral ciervo plateado se paraba frente a ella parado sobre sus cuatro patas. Era de una sustancia extraña, no era gaseoso, pero tampoco era sólido en absoluto, y brillaba con una luz tan intensa que le era difícil mirarlo directamente por mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, en cuanto lo vio, supo que se trataba de un _patronus_, y le extrañó verlo allí. Pero entonces la boca del animal se abrió, y comenzó a hablar con la voz de Harry.

"- Estamos bien, no se preocupen por nosotros. Hemos allanado un cuartel del bando enemigo, podrán encontrar a ocho Mortífagos amarrados si van hacia allí… - Fleur escuchó todo con atención, tomando nota en su mente de lo que oía, a dónde debían ir, hacia dónde caminar, cómo entrar, y entonces la última parte… ¿qué era eso? – Llegarán allí pronto, he creado un traslador, peor es la primera vez que hago uno, así que espero que funcione…

Un suave estallido en el patio trasero, y entonces varias voces que hablaban, otras que sollozaban débilmente. ¿Qué había dicho el _patronus_? ¿Prisioneros que habían rescatado y que habían enviado hacia allí con un traslador? Sí, eso había dicho.

Volteó por un segundo la cabeza hacia la ventana que daba al patio trasero, y entonces volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el sublime ciervo de plata, pero ya no se hallaba allí. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, entonces, se puso en marcha y se apresuró por la puerta del fondo, en busca de aquellos que acababan de llegar.

Se encontró con un desorientado grupo de gente, que volteaban las cabezas en todas direcciones sin saber a dónde se hallaban. Las veinte personas que tenía frente a sus ojos, que permanecían todas apiñadas en centro del patio sin querer separarse unas de otras, tenían un aspecto terrible.

- _¡Pog Meglín! –_ Exclamó con su acento francés, mientras corría hacia ellos en ayuda.

Pero las veinte personas la observaron con ojos llenos de pánico, y asustados, retrocedieron un paso, moviéndose en perfecta sincronización.

- Tganquilos, no teman, los ayudagué… - aún así, mientras pronunciaba sus tranquilizadoras palabras a aquellos demacrados rostros, aminoró la marcha, avanzando con pasos muy lentos.

Las veinte cabezas giraron, buscándose con la mirada unas otras, mientras se preguntaban en silencio qué hacer. ¿Debían confiar en aquella hermosa muchacha que estaba cada vez más y más cerca de ellos? Al parecer decidieron que Fleur no escondía nada malévolo detrás de su rostro de ángel.

Fleur vio cómo tanto los rostros, como las posiciones de los veinte, se relajaban, y supo que se había ganado su confianza. Extendió un largo y estilizado brazo hacia ellos, como ofreciéndole la mano a alguien para que la tomara, aunque en realidad no se la tendía a nadie en particular, se trataba de un mero gesto para invitarlos a acercarse.

- Pog favor, vamos adentgo – les dijo en tono de amable ruego – les dagúe comida, y gopa limpia. Vamos, no deben temeg, ya están a salvo aquí.

El grupo se movió como uno solo, como si sus veinte componentes estuviesen amarrados con cadenas unos a otros, con cadenas forjadas en temor, dolor y desconsuelo, avanzaron con pasos lentos y calculados, y la muchacha rubia les tuvo toda la paciencia del mundo, mientras trataba de imaginarse lo que les habrían hecho padecer, y el daño que les habrían causado en sus mentes (el que les habían causado en sus cuerpos era evidente a simple vista), se estremeció ante su pensamiento, y deseó que no les hubiesen provocado ningún daño irreversible.

Cuando ya pasada la media noche, los tres hermanos Weasley (Percy, Bill y Charlie) regresaron a la casa de Londres, completamente agotados y con aspecto de no haber dormido por más de un mes (aunque apenas habían sido unos días), se encontraron con la Sala de la casa tan abarrotada, que costaba creer que fuese la misma. Enseguida se asustaron, imaginando lo peor, y empuñaron sus varitas con firmeza delante de los rostros. Afortunadamente, antes de que pudiesen cometer alguna locura, Fleur entró en la habitación con movimientos de bailarina, y se plantó delante de los tres hermanos, que continuaba de pie delante de la puerta. Depositó un rápido pero apasionado beso sobre los labios de su esposo, y luego se separó, reparando en los rostros de quienes tenía de frente, que mezclaban desconcierto, con susto y… quién sabe qué más. Suspiró y, antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiese decir nada, comenzó a explicarles lo que había ocurrido horas antes, desde el momento en que aquel maravilloso _patronus_ se le había presentado en la cocina.

Los muchachos sabían de los Mortífagos desarmados en aquella guarida bajo tierra. Fleur había enviado a su patronus informándolo al apenas recibir el mensaje del ciervo de plata, y un escuadrón de aurors había ido a por ellos. Pero no les había dicho nada de que hubiese habido prisioneros allí, y que ahora se hallaban en la casa como huéspedes.

Los acogidos estaban ahora algo más animados, tras haber recibido alimento y los cuidados de la muchacha, y haber asimilado al fin, que estaban en libertad; y cooperaron de buena gana con Fleur en el relato de los hechos, contando entre todos, cómo habían sido secuestrados, retenidos y maltratados por los Mortífagos, y poniendo especial énfasis en cómo habían sido rescatados en el acto heroico de los cuatro muchachos.

- Aguarda – interrumpió Charlie a la mujer que estaba contándole que cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió, ella había imaginado que venían a buscarla para volver a interrogarla y torturarla, pero que entonces vio que quien entraba no era ninguno de aquellos brutales hombres con máscaras que la habían llevado en otras ocasiones, sino un muchacho de cabello negro y de rostro amable. – ¿Él estaba sólo? – A pesar de que confiaba plenamente en sus hermanos y en que sabían cómo cuidarse solos, necesitaba asegurarse de que ellos se encontraban a salvo.

- Oh, no, había tres chicos más con él. – El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado, pero entonces advirtió cierto detalle de las palabras de la mujer.

- ¿Tres chicos más?

- Sí, eso he dicho, eran cuatro muchachos. Parecían haber ido allí precisamente a rescatarnos, como si supieran que ahí estábamos. – agregó pensativa.

- No comprendo… – murmuró como para sí mismo el hombre, pelirrojo como todo Weasley, y de aspecto curtido, debido al desgaste de su pesado trabajo. - ¿Está segura de que no había una chica con ellos? ¿No eran tres chicos y una muchacha?

La mujer lo miró con un atisbo de impaciencia en su inexpresivo y consumido rostro. Pero no fue ella quien contestó. Sino un hombre de cabello marrón, enredado y sin brillo, y barba. Su aspecto era tan descuidado como el de los demás, y lucía débil y maltrecho.

- Eran cuatro muchachos. Harry Potter, dos pelirrojos, y un muchacho rubio…

Los tres Weasley, y Fleur (N/A: sería los cuatro Weasley, porque de hecho Fleur también lo es, peor la distinción es sólo para que no se preste lugar a confusión.) giraron sus cabezas hacia el hombre, buscándolo con la mirada entre los demacrados rostros. Ellos habían tomado asiento en un sofá que habían conjurado en la Sala, y sus veinte "invitados" se habían ubicado a su alrededor en las butacas que ya se hallaban allí y en otras más que también habían tenido que conjurar, para "prestar declaraciones" y colaborar con ellos que tan bien estaban tratándolos.

No tardaron en localizar al hombre que había respondido a la pregunta de Charlie compartiendo un sofá de dos plazas con una mujer que sostenía a un niño de unos dos años dormido en sus brazos. Los ojos de Percy se abrieron como platos cuando vio su rostro, y reconoció, bajo la espesa y enmarañada barba y la larga melena, al director del área Servicio de Mantenimiento Mágico, que en el Ministerio habían estado buscando por meses. Reg Cattermole. Volteó a mirar a sus hermanos, en busca de señales de reconocimiento en sus rostros, pero ninguno las tenía. Claro, la noticia nunca había salido en el periódico, y ellos no lo habían visto antes.

- ¡Cielos! Señor Cattermole, ¿se encuentra usted bien? Llevamos meses buscándolo, a usted y a su esposa. – El hombre asintió y en un intento de esbozar una sonrisa, sus labios se contorsionaron en una desagradable mueca.

- Mi esposa y yo, y también mi hijo, - hizo un seña en dirección a la mujer a su lado - estamos bien ahora, y creo que es a sus hermanos, al señor Potter y a su amigo a quien se lo debemos – Repuso con una inclinación de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. Evidentemente había advertido el parecido entre él y Ron y George, el inevitable cabello colorado, y las pecas.

Tras una pausa, Fleur preguntó desconcertada.

- ¿Un muchacho rubio ha dicho?

Bien, estaba claro que Hermione no estaba con ellos, pero ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿y quién diablos era el muchacho rubio? Ninguno de los cuatro tenía idea, y ninguno de los veinte rescatados podía ayudarlos a resolver aquella duda, ya que ninguno parecía haber visto nunca a Hermione, y ninguno había reconocido al muchacho rubio tampoco, aunque todos estaban de acuerdo en que éste no era para nada agradable.

Con los rostros algo más alegres y algo más de color en las huesudas mejillas, los acogidos ocuparon lugares en las camas de la casa de Londres cuyos dueños estaban ausentes, y en colchones que ubicaron por doquier. A la mañana siguiente harían arreglos para que cada uno regresara con su familia a un sitio seguro. Luego de tanto tiempo de sueños atormentados, los veinte cayeron en un sueño profundo y sin perturbaciones.

Sin embargo, no de todos podía decirse lo mismo, ya que las mentes de los hermanos Weasley habían quedado inquietas y no paraban de trabajar en busca de respuestas y soluciones.

Para empezar, el trabajo en el Ministerio se hacía cada vez más pesado y complicado, cada vez faltaban más funcionarios y trabajadores, y cada vez más parecían hallarse bajo el maleficio imperios, por lo que muchos estaban siendo analizados fuera, con las adecuadas medidas de seguridad en caso de que sí resultasen estarlo. Además, había cada vez más ataques, muertes y desapariciones, y nadie podía imaginarse dónde estaban los desaparecidos sino muertos. Pero ahora, aquellas personas que habían estado secuestradas por Mortífagos, y a quienes sus propios hermanos, Harry y alguien más habían rescatado, habían vuelto a encender la llama de esperanza en ellos. Sus padres podrían estar vivos, y también Luna y Neville y tantos otros más, y debían hallar la manera de dar con ellos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya era de noche, y los cuatro chicos no sabían qué hacer, o a dónde ir. Volvían a estar en el mismo punto en que habían estado esa mañana, sin más información de ayuda que el recuerdo de Draco Malfoy, que en ese momento, era lo mismo que no tener información o ayuda. Ya que el rubio no recordaba con claridad ningún otro en que hubiese estado anteriormente, y menos aún cómo llegar a él. Por eso, no pudieron más que regresar al número 12 de Gimmauld Place, el único lugar "seguro" que tenían, y donde podrían planear su siguiente jugada (claro que la casa de Londres también lo era, pero no podían regresar ahora).

Se aparecieron en la escalinata que conducía a la entrada a la Mansión Black, y uno a uno fueron entrando. La casa lucía impecable, con una luminosidad inusual en ella y un delicioso aroma a pino, lavanda y lustra muebles. Evidentemente, el elfo había estado limpiando, en su empeño por tenerlo todo perfecto para cuando su amo regresara a la casa. Apenas se había oído el suave _"clic"_ de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de Malfoy, cuando una criatura bajita, flaquirucha y arrugada, ataviada con un pulcro repasador atado en torno a la cintura a modo de taparrabos, se apareció frente a ellos, con un brillo excitado en los ojos y su deforma boca estirada en una sonrisa. Recordaba a un niño cuando se le regala un nuevo juguete.

- Buenas noches Kreacher – saludó Harry con tono amable (había aprendido el año anterior que así debía tratar al elfo si deseaba que éste le obedeciera y lo estimara), forzando una sonrisa en su agotado rostro.

- Buenas noches amo Potter. – Saludó con una reverencia, haciendo que sus orejas de murciélago se doblaran al chocar con el suelo - ¿Se encuentra usted bien, amo? Luce agotado y… triste. Y también sus amigos señor

Los tres chicos a espaldas de Harry se miraron entre ellos asombrados. Pero nadie dijo nada. Sólo aguardaron a la respuesta que el morocho le daría al elfo.

- Sí, lo estamos Kreacher. Las cosas no están para nada bien allí afuera ¿Sabes?

- Oh, cuanto lo siento. Entonces déjeme prepararles algo para que se sientan mejor. Deben de estar hambrientos…. – Y dicho esto, el elfo se marchó.

El chico de la cicatriz se volvió hacia sus compañeros, que se encogieron de hombros, y luego, pasaron al vestíbulo, donde se desplomaron sobre las cómodas y mullidas butacas. Permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato, todos necesitaban un tiempo para sí mismos, para pensar y acomodar sus ideas, para analizar sus sentimientos y sensaciones, y asegurarse de que aún seguían queriendo, buscando, deseando lo mismo (que claro que así era). Lo primero era hallar a los desaparecidos, a sus padres (en el caso de los Weasley y de Malfoy) y a sus amigos (en el caso de Harry y los Weasley). Sumidos en sus cavilaciones, cada uno analizó sus alternativas, buscando la manera de dar el siguiente paso.

A Draco, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a otro sitio, mientras repasaba en su mente lo que había ocurrido e intentaba prever lo que vendría luego. Se dio cuenta de algo que lo sorprendió por un momento. Estaba trabajando en equipo, estaba trabajando en conjunto con el cara rajada y los traidores a la sangre, los cuatro como iguales, sin distinciones o jerarquías, sin órdenes o mandatos. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, nunca había trabajado con otros con un objetivo en común, siempre había sido para cumplir sus objetivos, en el caso de sus _amigos_ de Hogwarts, con ellos no trabajaba para un beneficio en común, con ellos trabajaba para un beneficio propio. Y en el caso de los Mortífagos, bueno, nunca había trabajado por un beneficio en común, ni tampoco por uno propio, siempre por el de otros, el de otros que tenían un mayor rango que él, y acatando órdenes. Pero ahora era diferente, nadie daba órdenes a nadie, nadie tenía mayor rango que nadie, todos, los cuatro eran iguales, y no hacían nada sin discutirlo antes y estar todos de acuerdo en hacerlo.

Luego de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, Kreacher hizo acto de presencia en la silenciosa habitación, y anunciando que la cena estaba lista, los sacó de sus ensimismamientos.

El estofado estaba delicioso, o tal vez fuese porque estaban famélicos (N/A: obviamente en sentido literal), pero fuera como fuese, sus estómagos rugieron de felicidad al recibir el combustible que el elfo les había proporcionado con una gran disposición a ayudarlos. Pronto los platos estuvieron vacíos, y, tras volver a llenarlos nuevamente alguna veces más cada uno, también la gran cacerola. El elfo se ofreció de buena gana a prepararles más, peor ellos dijeron que no, que ya había sido suficiente. Entonces éste, les sugirió que fuesen a acostarse, argumentando que debían descansar y repitiendo nuevamente que tenían un aspecto terrible.

Los chicos fueron a asearse, había suficientes tocadores en la casa como para que todos pudiesen tomar una ducha sin necesidad de esperar a que saliera el otro. El agua tibia sobre sus cuerpos, los relajó y descontracturó enormemente, y los despabiló bastante también, refrescando y despertando sus mentes. Entonces, una vez que todos se hallaron impecables y con ropas limpias (Ron, cuya estatura era la que más se acercaba a la de Draco, le prestó al rubio algo de ropa de su mochila, que éste aceptó sin replicar), volvieron a reunirse, pero esta vez en una habitación del último piso en la que parecía haber funcionado la biblioteca, ya que tenía las paredes cubiertas de estanterías con libros (era evidente que muchos habían sido retirados de sus sitios ya que quedaban espacios libres), un escritorio con una importante butaca tapizada en cuero detrás, y un sofá y dos pequeños sillones ubicados en torno a una mesita baja.

- Bien, Draco, dinos ¿Aún no puedes recordar nada? – comenzó George.

- Lo siento, lo he intentado, de veras que sí, pero sólo recuerdo las entradas, callejones oscuros y… y una cueva en algún sitio cerca del mar, pero no puedo recordar dónde, no puedo decirles cómo llegar a ellas. – Había dicho "_lo siento"_ y eso había sorprendido a los tres amigos, pero sobretodo lo había sorprendido a él.

- De a cuerdo, estamos perdidos – Bufó Ron con una mueca. - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Aguarda Ron, debemos pensar. Debe haber una forma…tiene que haberla - se frenó en seco. Claro que la había, él sabía a dónde debían ir ahora. Tenía la respuesta, conocía el lugar al que darían su siguiente paso.

Malfoy había dicho que recordaba callejones, él mismo había visto esos callejones (o al menos uno) en sus pesadillas hacía días, por lo que sabía que en esos callejones había entradas en guaridas. Pero había otra cosa que había dicho el rubio, y era allí en donde él conocía la respuesta, él había dicho _"una cueva en algún sitio cerca del mar"_. Podría haber sido en cualquier lugar, obvio, peor aquello no era lo mismo, porque aquello se trataba de los seguidores de Voldemort, de los escondites en los que los seguidores de Voldemort planeaban sus estrategias y retenían a sus rehenes, y Harry sabía, que no se trataba de cualquier _"sitio cerca del mar",_ no, era ese sitio, el que él conocía, y que había tenido un significado especial para Tom Riddle, el lugar que él había elegido para esconder parte de su alma.

- Draco, - lo llamó luego de un minuto de silencio. Las tres cabezas se volvieron hacia él, la rubia porque la había llamado, y las coloradas por curiosidad, querían saber qué era lo que se le había ocurrido al morocho, el tono de su voz decía que había algo. – los escondites, guaridas o como sea, ¿Quién las creó? ¿Quién eligió los sitios en que debían estar? ¿A caso fue Voldemort?

Draco lo miró como si la respuesta fuese obvia. Sus amigos, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar con aquello.

- Sí, Potter, por supuesto. – Respondió socarrón – No creerás que los Mortífagos se establecían donde s eles daba la gana, ¿cierto? Él decía dónde debían ir, y quiénes debían ir a qué sitios. Todas las guaridas estaban ubicadas estratégicamente, no te creas que las elegía al azar, según qué paisaje le resultaba más bonito.

Harry se puso de pie de golpe, con un salto. Los tres chicos lo miraron sorprendidos y hasta algo asustados por su reacción.

- Harry… - comenzó Ron dudoso.

- Vamos, ya sé a dónde debemos ir. Se los contaré mientras recogemos nuestras cosas. ¡Andando, no hay tiempo! – los apremió al ver que no se levantaban.

En el vestíbulo, mientras volvían a guardar sus cosas en las mochilas, Harry les explicó sus sospechas (y casi seguras certezas).

- Hace dos años, mientras buscábamos… ciertos… objetos personales de Voldemort, Dumbledore me llevó a una cueva en el mar. El profesor creía que allí encontraríamos lo que buscábamos, porque ese sitio había sido importante en la niñez de Voldemort, él había hecho… cosas allí. Y creo, que es ese el lugar del que tú, Draco, has hablado. Considero que si Riddle consideró el lugar lo suficientemente importante como para ocultar algo tan valioso, también debió de elegirlo para establecer una guarida.

Ron asintió. Sabía de qué estaba hablando su amigo, él les había relatado su experiencia en el sexto año, había sido cuando regresaron de allí que Dumbledore había muerto, y luego. Él les había relatado todo lo que había ocurrido en la cueva a él y a Hermione… _Hermione_… Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en ella.

- No lo sé Harry… - George no parecía muy seguro.

- Anda George, no perderemos nada con comprobarlo, de todos modos no tenemos dónde más ir, y al menos nos aseguraremos de que allí no hay nada en caso de que no lo haya.

El pelirrojo dudó durante un instante, peor luego cedió, después de todo, Harry estaba en lo cierto, no perderían nada si resultaba que estaba equivocado, y en caso de que no lo estuviera, saldrían ganando.

Harry, Ron y George se colgaron las mochilas a las espaldas (Draco no tenía más equipaje que su varita), y junto con Malfoy, se dispusieron a salir de la casa. Pero el elfo los interceptó apenas hubieron terminado de bajar la escalera hacia el hall de entrada. Se les quedó mirando con una expresión de curiosidad y sospecha, bloqueándoles el paso.

- ¿Es que ya se van?

- Lo siento Kreacher – respondió Harry – pero sí, ya debemos irnos, llevamos prisa.

- Pero amo, los señoritos no han dormido siquiera ¿Cómo pretende marcharse sin haber descansado?

Lo cierto era que, ante la urgencia de resolver todo cuanto antes, ninguno de los cuatro chicos podía siquiera pensar en echarse a dormir. El tiempo era ahora más valioso que nunca, ya que no sabían lo que podría estar pasándoles a sus familias y amigos, o lo que podría pasarles de un segundo a otro, y por eso debían hallarlos cuanto antes.

- No estamos cansados Kreacher. – trató de mantener el tono cortés, no quería que el elfo se ofendiese y volvieran a la situación del comienzo. – Debemos irnos ya.

- Déjeme traerle algo de comida al menos – le suplicó la criatura. Y desapareció casi sin hacer ruido, para volver a aparecer al cavo de lo que pareció una centésima de segundo, con una bolsa de las compras. – Aquí tiene pan y fruta. Aunque si me da algo más de tiempo, podré prepararle algo más elaborado.

- No, no, no te preocupes, con esto estaremos bien. – Le sonrió.

- Prométame que no tardará en regresar.

- Volveré tan pronto como pueda – no era lo mismo, peor el elfo se alegró de todas formas.

Al fin, pudieron salir de la casa.

De un momento a otro, los cuatro volvían a tambalearse intentando recuperar el equilibrio luego de la aparición conjunta, esta vez dirigida por el morocho.

El sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte.

Se encontraban al borde de un acantilado, contemplando el mar revuelto que, metros más abajo, chocaba con las afiladas rocas, produciendo un fuerte ruido que les llenaba los oídos. El viento se arremolinaba con furia a su alrededor, revolviendo sus cabellos y haciendo un ruido sibilante que, sumado al rubio del agua al colisionar con las roca, les hacía imposible oír nada más.

Más abajo, sobre el paredón de roca que formaba el acantilado y abierta hacia el mar, Harry sabía que estaba la entrada a la cueva a la cual Dumbledore lo había llevado. Lo recordaba bien. Pero eso no venía al caso ahora, porque sabía, por intuición, y, más que por intuición, por lógica, que el lugar que buscaban ahora, no era el mismo que el de aquella vez. Estaba allí, en aquella costa, pero no era el mismo sitio.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Ron.

- Dame un segundo – Harry continuaba pensando, tratando de deducir dónde se hallaba lo que buscaban. – Draco, ¿recuerdas algo?

- Reconozco el sitio – dijo el rubio – Aquí era.

- ¿Recuerdas la entrada? ¿Dónde era, o al menos cómo?

- Era… en un cueva – respondió tras pensar un segundo en el asunto – El mar no se veía desde allí, pero se oía. Sí, eso mismo, se podía oír el mar, como si estuviese cerca, pero no podía verse. Porque el sitio estaba como… oculto.

El rubio comenzó a caminar mientras hablaba, con la mirada ausente, y toda su atención concentrada en algún lugar de su memoria, tratando de traer los momentos pasados al presente, recordando, y atando cabos, uniendo detalles y señales. Sus pies parecían estar conduciéndolo solos hacia el sitio que su mente les indicaba, trazando el camino que habían recorrido tiempo atrás, por sí solos, como si estuviesen reconociendo el terreno. Su paso se fue acelerando a medida que avanzaba más y más, hasta que comenzó a correr, y los tres que lo seguían de cerca, tuvieron que trotar detrás de él para que no se les alejase demasiado. Se movían bordeando el filo del acantilado, jamás se alejaron del mar.

- Tiene que estar cerca – decía Malfoy, aunque parecía estar hablando más para sí mismo que para los demás – Lo recuerdo, no debe faltar mucho…

No cesaba de murmurar para sí, a toda velocidad, interpretando lo que sus ojos veían e identificándolo en su mente, en lo que le proporcionaban sus recuerdos. Harry, Ron y George seguían la carrera detrás de él, dejándose guiar, y de cuando en cuando, se echaban miradas unos a otros. Pero ninguno dijo nada, ninguno interrumpió la concentración del rubio y se dejaron guiar.

El viento les azotaba el rostro y silbaba en sus oídos, parecía soplar más y más fuerte a medida que avanzaban. El agua del mar seguía chocando con furia contra las rocas del acantilado, metros más abajo, creando una espesa espuma blanca sobre la superficie.

De pronto, Draco se frenó en seco, ellos lo imitaron. Se hallaban ante un precipicio. Ante ellos, la roca se quebraba en una profundísima grieta, y un vacío de no más de dos metros de ancho, los separaba del otro lado. Podrían haberlo saltado fácilmente, con una zancada y un poco de impulso aquella brecha habría sido fácil de cruzar. Pero aparentemente, llegar al otro lado no estaba dentro de los planes de Malfoy. El muchacho continuaba de pie, inmóvil, sobre el borde de aquel precipicio, contemplando la caída con la cabeza agachada. A su derecha, unos metros más allá, se hallaba el borde del acantilado, la caída hacia el mar; frente a ellos, a sólo unos centímetros, el suelo se terminaba, y la piedra caía hacia el interior del acantilado. Aquella grieta en la roca ante la que estaban de pie los cuatro chicos, se afinaba hacia la derecha, hacia el lado del mar, hasta cerrarse por completo. El borde del acantilado estaba intacto, sin rajadura. Desde el interior de la abertura, no se podría ver el mar.

- Allí es. – Les anunció el rubio, sin voltearse hacia ellos. Continuaba con la mirada fija en el fondo del precipicio. Levantó un brazo y señaló con el dedo hacia algún punto.

Los muchachos siguieron con la mirada la línea invisible (inexistente) que marcaba el dedo índice. Allí, a lo lejos hacia abajo, entre las sombras que el muro que formaba el lado sobre el que ellos estaban de pie proyectaba sobre el lado opuesto, se veía claramente una abertura en la roca. Una cueva.

- Esa es la entrada. – Les indicó.

…

- ¿Y cómo se supone que llegaremos allí? – inquirió Ron.

- Descenderemos. – Respondió el rubio con decisión – No hay otra forma.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó de nuevo el chico – ¿No podemos simplemente aparecernos?

- No Weasley, no podemos. Nadie puede aparecerse dentro de la grieta, está protegida.

- Pues bien – Repuso George con determinación – entonces vamos.

Los chicos comenzaron a descender por la pared completamente vertical que formaba aquel corte en la roca. No les agradaba nada aquello, un paso en falso y la caería podría resultar fatal, estaban a una buena altura, no menos de doscientos metros distaban del suelo, así que debían procurar ser cuidadosos y medidos. Pero de todos modos debían hacerlo, tal y como lo había dicho Malfoy, no había otra manera de llegar hasta la cueva, y debían llegar a la cueva, fuera como fuese, costara lo que costase. Sus familias y amigos (o quienes fuera que estuviesen allí, si sus amigos no estaban y sí resultaba haber prisioneros), merecían su esfuerzo.

Quién sabe cuánto demoraron en tocar tierra firme (o piedra firme debería decir) pero al fin y al cabo el descenso alcanzó su final. La roca bajo sus pies estaba completamente seca, sin rastros de agua, a pesar de estar tan próxima al mar, pero claro, el paredón de piedra se angostaba hasta cerrarse por completo a su derecha, por lo que el paso del agua estaba completamente imposibilitado. De todos modos, no se hallaban al mismo nivel de la costa, ésta estaba unos metros más abajo.

En el fondo de aquel "pozo" no había más que oscuridad, los envolvían las sombras, pero al menos, el viento no llegaba hasta allí, sólo su sonido se oía apagado por la distancia que los separaba de la superficie. El sonido del mar, en cambio, se oía como si estuviese dentro de él, hasta daba la sensación de que oleaba bajo sus propios pies, bajo aquel suelo irregular de fría y negra piedra. Con varita en mano, firmemente enarbolada, los cuatro comenzaron a avanzar, el rubio manteniéndose a la delantera. El suelo estaba levemente húmedo, ya que la luz del sol no entraba hasta el fondo, y el agua de las precipitaciones no alcanzaba nunca a secarse del todo, y la goma de sus zapatillas rechinaba con cada paso.

Recorrieron la superficie con dificultad debido a las prominencias y pozas que se presentaban, más de una vez tuvieron que ayudarse también con las manos para no resbalar. Siempre se movieron haciendo el menor ruido posible para no alertar a los habitantes de aquella cueva. Aunque, para ser sinceros, dudaban que allí dentro se pudiese oír sonido alguno proveniente del exterior. Unos cuantos minutos más y se hallaron los cuatro de pie, uno junto a otro, frente al agujero negro cavado en el muro que se alzaba imponente ante ellos. El viento silbaba con furia sobre sus cabezas, cientos de metros más arriba, pero apenas se oía, el mar se arremolinaba bajos sus pies, o en algún sitio cercano, y rugía potente, pero eso no importaba. Nada importaba ahora, nada más que la abertura frente a ellos, el sitio al que los conduciría, lo que hallarían en el interior, con quiénes y a quiénes encontrarían y qué suerte correrían. Debían ser rápidos, ágiles y efectivos y saldrían triunfantes, pero cualquier movimiento erróneo y estarían muertos (tanto figurativa como literalmente). De todos modos, al igual en la vez anterior, contaban con el factor sorpresa, y con las creaciones de Sortilegios Weasley, que ya les habían sido de gran ayuda en ocasiones anteriores.

Draco volteó la mirada hacia los demás. El resultado exitoso de la anterior incursión en propiedad mortífaga le había infundido más confianza respecto de lo que estaban haciendo. Pero aún así, el temor y la duda continuaban allí dentro. Sin embargo, el no encontrarse sólo también lo ayudaba. Había contemplado cómo los Weasley y Potter trabajaban en equipo, sincronizados y ayudándose mutuamente, y sabía que lo mismo se aplicaría a él en caso de que se hallase en problemas. Ellos no lo dejarían caer.

Los tres chicos asintieron en respuesta a su mirada, las expresiones serias, los seños levemente fruncidos en expresiones de concentración. Entonces él, recorrió los pasos que lo separaban del hueco, y se adentró en la oscuridad. Sintió tres pares de pies moverse detrás de él, se sintió seguro. Sabía que debía ser valiente y proceder sin temor, pero le resultaba difícil suprimir la cobardía, después de todo, seguía siendo un Slytherin. Extendió su brazo delante de su cuerpo, esperando sentir el tacto de la húmeda y fría roca, y así sucedió unos pasos después.

- _Lumus_ – murmuró Harry. Después de todo, allí la luz no significaba un peligro para ellos. No alertaría a quines estuviesen dentro ya que no atravesaría el muro.

Draco se vio entonces de pie dentro de un círculo de luz. Ahora que se había ubicado, y había llegado a dónde deseaba, su mano ya no se posaba sobre la roca. Levantó la manga de su brazo izquierdo, dejando su antebrazo desnudo y el dibujo de la calavera con lengua de serpiente al descubierto. Levantó su otro brazo, sosteniendo la varita con fuerza. Harry vio que su mano temblaba levemente. Pero el chico no se detuvo. Al igual que antes, frente al gran árbol, realizó un corte sobre la marca con la punta de la varita, y luego, frotó el brazo sobre la piedra, dejando que la sangre que brotaba del corte la pintara. Un paso hacia atrás, para observar bajo la luz de la varita cómo la sangre desaparecía poco a poco, como absorbida por la pared.

- Apágala – le dijo a Harry. El morocho obedeció, y la oscuridad volvió a envolverlos.

Oyeron los pasos de Malfoy avanzando delante de ellos, y entonces los chicos comprendieron que la abertura de la entrada ya se había formado, en silencio, sin la más mínima señal. Avanzaron con cautela, con lentitud y minuciosidad, en un intento de producir el menor ruido posible para no alertar a nadie. No veían absolutamente nada, no sabían en dónde estaban ni a dónde se dirigían, el único que lo sabía era Draco, que continuaba al frente sirviendo de guía. El espacio se estrechó, y tuvieron que disponerse en fila. Recorrían ahora un pasillo, podían sentir la roca a ambos lados, raspándoles la piel de los brazos en su lento avance. Unos pasos más, y al fondo comenzó a distinguirse un punto amarillo. Luz. Se acercaban más y más, cada vez faltaba menos para llegar al final del túnel, menos para que comenzara la acción. El punto fue creciendo de a poco, hasta que se volvió un círculo claro, una puerta de dos metros de alto, una Sala al otro lado. Malfoy se detuvo en seco y los demás tras él.

Había gente en la Sala, sólo a pasos de distancia de ellos. No hablaban entre ellos, peor allí estaban, podían verlos, ya que la salida del pasillo, la entrada a la Sala, era amplia y les permitía contemplar la habitación entera. Un hombre durmiendo sobre un destartalado sofá en una esquina, se oía su suave ronquido, un poco más allá, sentado sobre un cajón de madera frente a una mesa, otro leía un periódico, frente a él, dos magos conversaban en voz baja, y en otro sofá algo más estable que el anterior, un mago y una bruja estaban retorcidos enlazados manoseándose y besuqueándose de manera repugnante.

Los chicos sabían que tal como ellos podían ver a los de sala, los de la sala podrían verlos a ellos, no era igual que en la otra guarida, ahora la entrada era grande y se filtraba demasiada luz como para que les fuese posible camuflarse en las sombras. Debían actuar, y debían hacerlo cuanto antes.

Se comunicaron entonces en silencio. Sin palabras, sólo con miradas y gestos quedó claro lo que harían a continuación.

George descolgó la mochila de su espalda. El sonido que produjo la tela de la mochila al rozar con la de su ropa, quedó ahogado por un repentino gemido de la mujer que se revolcaba en el sofá, y el sonido del cierre, por una risa estúpida pero fuerte de la misma. El pelirrojo extrajo un pequeño aparatito rectangular, lo extendió hacia Harry y éste lo tomó. Una vez más, Draco se preguntaba qué diablos sería eso. Entonces el pelirrojo volvió a sumergir el brazo en su mochila, casi hasta el hombro (N/A: encantamiento de expansión indetectable, se acuerdan?) y extrajo tres sombreros de mago. Dio uno a su hermano, otro al rubio y el tercero se lo quedó el. Harry no necesitaba uno, abrió su mochila y tras rebuscar un momento, sacó su capa de invisibilidad. Pero Draco seguía sin entender.

Apuntando con la varita hacia el interior de la sala, a nadie en particular, Harry pensó _"Muffliato"_ y entonces habló.

- Esto es un detonador trampa – le mostró el aparatito que sostenía en su mano. – creará una explosión, y con eso los distraeremos por un momento.

- Nos dará tiempo suficiente para poder entrar y escabullirnos hacia donde tengamos que ir – continuó George. – El gorro nos hará invisibles, para que pasemos con más seguridad en caso de que alguno se distraiga de la explosión.

Bueno, ahora al menos comprendía algo…

- Ahora dinos Draco – le dijo entonces el morocho - ¿Hacia a dónde deberemos ir?

El muchacho miró hacia adentro hasta que encontró lo que buscaba en el fondo a la izquierda. Les señaló la nueva abertura, otro pasillo.

- Allí, debemos ir hacia allí, y luego, cuando el camino de divide en dos, debemos ir por el de la derecha.

- De a cuerdo. Entonces vamos. Harry ¿listo? – comprobó George. El aludido asintió.

- Ponte la capa Harry, - le recordó su amigo, mientras desaparecía al ponerse el gorro sobre la cabeza. Draco lo miró con ojos asombrados, y luego se puso el suyo.

Cuando los cuatro fueron invisibles, el muchacho se agachó y colocó el aparatito sobre el piso. De inmediato, le salieron cuatro patitas que comenzaron a moverse a toda velocidad. El detonador se coló hacia el interior de la habitación y correteó hasta que lo perdieron de vista. Entonces a los pocos segundos llegó la explosión. El mago que dormitaba en el rincón se despertó de golpe con las pupilas dilatadas de pánico, el mago que leía el diario hizo tal movimiento que éste se partió por la mitad, los dos que charlaban se pusieron de pie al instante con las varitas en alto, y los dos que se entretenían en el sofá pegaron tal salto que terminaron en el piso. Una nueve de humo gris crecía detrás de ese mismo sofá, y allí fueron los seis a ver de dónde había provenido tal explosión.

Los chicos se apresuraron a recorrer la Sala y escabullirse hacia donde había indicado Malfoy. Corrieron a lo largo del túnel, nuevamente envueltos en la oscuridad, entonces doblaron hacia la derecha, tal y como el chico había señalado, parecía ir en ascenso, peor eso no detuvo su ritmo, tenían prisa. La idea de que allí podrían estar los Weasley, los padres de Draco, Luna y Nevile, hacía que sus corazones latiesen desbocados por la anticipación. Millones de imágenes recorrían sus mentes, en las que se veían a sí mismos abrazando a sus amigos y familias, en las que todos sonreían felices por el reencuentro, dejando atrás todo lo que les había ocurrido.

Aquella parte a la que los condujo aquel pasillo se parecía mucho a la Sala de la otra cueva: una nueva habitación, amplia, iluminada por antorchas, con nuevas puertas que se abrían todo alrededor. Procedieron entonces de la misma manera, cada uno por una puerta.

Y lo mismo volvió a ocurrir, cuando volvieron a salir hacia la habitación, cada uno de los cuatro estaba acompañado por otras personas. Harry y Ron seis cada uno, George y Draco cinco. A Harry no se le escapó el detalle de que esta vez nadie había tenido que insistirle a Malfoy que rescatara a los prisioneros con que se encontrara.

Pero una vez más, la decepción llegó cuando comprobaron que allí tampoco había rastro alguno de quienes buscaban, ni Molly, ni Arthur, ni Ginny, ni Luna, ni Nevile, ni Lucius, ni Narcisa, estaban allí. Algo se removió en sus estómagos, y alguna fuerza extraña les oprimió el pecho impidiéndoles respirar. El mundo pareció venírseles encima. De verdad habían esperado que allí los encontrarían, se habían hecho a la idea de que allí estarían todos y que entonces la búsqueda se acabaría, y se darían por fin a la tarea inicial. Peor no, allí no estaban y deberían seguir buscando.

Malfoy fue quien sacó a todos del pozo.

- ¿Vamos? Aún quedan muchos sitios en qué buscar, no llegaremos nunca si nos detenemos una hora en cada lugar a contemplar el paisaje – agregó irónico.

A él también le había pegado duro el que sus padres no se hallasen allí. Y ahora quería salir de ese lugar cuanto antes y seguir recorriendo sitios, y no parar hasta no haber dado con ellos. Sentía la urgencia por continuar buscándolos.

- Tienes razón – le contestó Harry luego de unos segundos y se dispuso a emprender el camino de regreso a la superficie.

- Aguarden – Ron encontraba ahora una falla en el plan. - ¿Cómo haremos para salir con todos ellos? No tienes un gorro para cada uno ¿o sí, George?

Las mujeres y hombres rescatados los observaba inexpresivos con los rostros consumidos por la pena, y los cuerpos por el hambre.

- Oh, ya veo… … ¡Ya lo tengo! – volvió a descolgar la mochila de su espalda, y sacó de ella una botellita pequeña, en cuyo interior se arremolinaba un vapor negro nada bonito. – Vamos, esto ayudará.

Comenzaron a desandar en camino recorrido. Los muchachos lo habrían hecho a la carrera, querían salir de allí cuanto antes, pero los prisioneros estaban tan débiles que apenas podían caminar, y más de uno necesitaba ayuda incluso para ello, sus huesudas piernitas parecían no poder soportar el peso de sus cuerpos, aunque parecía ser ínfimo también. (Harry se preguntaba cómo harían luego para escalar por el muro de roca) Así que se armaron de paciencia y recorrieron el túnel de regreso a paso lento, pero posible para todos.

- No respiren – les anunció George a todos en un susurro cuando llegaron al final del túnel.

Descorchó la diminuta botellita y el vapor comenzó a salir y a extenderse por la Sala. Los Mortífagos comenzaron a caer desmayados uno a uno, a medida que aquella extraña sustancia gaseosa entraba por sus narices.

Entonces todos salieron de la cueva. Todos menos Harry y Ron que se demoraron un momento más dentro amarrando a los Mortífagos y quitándoles sus varitas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Era temprano por la mañana y su marido acababa de marcharse junto a sus dos hermanos, para estar presentes en las declaraciones que darían las veinte personas que habían llegado el día anterior a su casa, por quienes habían venido horas antes.

Un estallido en el patio trasero. Echó un vistazo por la pequeña ventana del baño, donde estaba dándose una ducha reconfortante. Un grupo de gente estaba de pie en el centro del jardín, alrededor de una gran concha de mar sobre la que todos tenían un dedo. Salió con prisa de la ducha y se secó el cuerpo con un movimiento de la varita. Se vistió apresurada y salió a la carrera hacia el patio. Abrió al puerta al tiempo que una mujer se desplomaba entre sus compañeros. Un hombre caminó hacia ella y le tendió un brazo mientras los otros socorrían a la mujer, llevaba una carta.

*

Y bien? Qué les pareció? Les gustó? Espero que sí. Jejejeje!

A ver, he incluido cosas de los libros, no si se habrán percatado del detalle… se dieron cuenta de Reg Cattermole y su esposa? Y bueno, claro también, el mar…

Y también tuvieron otra incursión en otra "baticueva" jajaja me gustó el termino.  Espero sus comentarios, por favor, no me dejen amenazas si tardo en subir jajajaja

A ver, ahora sí…

**l****unatico lupin:** claro que no me enoja que me hayas dejado tres reviews por el capitulo, ¿cómo podría? Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, y lo del GENIAL con mayúsculas jeje! Gracias por responder a mi petición y comentarme tu opinión del título jejeje! Bueno, al menos logré lo intencionado. Y tampoco me molesta lo de la baticueva, jajaja me gustó el término, aunque eso ya lo dije, perdón, te lo he robado XD Y en cuanto a tu tercer review… mmm, qué atento estás siendo! Jajajaja no voy a decir nada más la respecto jajajaja!

**Allie Danger**: Muchísimas gracias por el cumplido, de verdad me alegra que te guste tanto el fic, pero una cosa, cuidado con la adicción, ningún exceso es bueno, por eso es que tardo tanto en subir, para preservar sus saludes jejeje! No mentira, no es por eso. Pido disculpas, peor hago lo que puedo… XD

**m****ika03: **Qué bueno saber de vos!!!! Juro que cuando quise entrar al flog y me encontré con el cartelito de que estaba cerrado casi me da un ataque! Es que ni siquiera una despedida, nada!!!! Peor bueno… jajajaja gracias por acordarte de mi, y de mi fic! Y no abandonarme! Jajaja me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, de los mejores? WOW!!!!! Jajajajaj! XD Ah, sí, Flor no era, era Guada! Jejejeje 

Hasta la próxima!

Muchos Besos Mágicos!*

___________________________________________________________-*Ginny!*-


	36. Chapter 36

**7****Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón,**

**Disfruten, nos encontramos al final…**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**72**

**Trofeo**

**(Capítulo 36)**

Hermione está perdida, estamos buscándola, a ella y a los demás, Draco Malfoy está con nosotros y está ayudándonos en esto. Aún no los hemos hallado, pero hemos dado con guaridas de Mortífagos y hemos encontrado prisioneros allí (aunque claro, eso ya lo saben). Aquí van más, espero que puedan ayudarlos, están muy débiles, necesitan alimento y cuidados, peor sé que ustedes harán lo correcto. Seguiremos buscando, iremos hacia las guaridas (tratamos de descubrir dónde están), creemos que ellos estarán en alguna de ellas. No se preocupen por nosotros, estamos bien. No traten de encontrarnos, nos reuniremos con ustedes en cuanto todo halla acabado, ansiamos sea pronto. En Tilburi (N/A: no investigué sobre el lugar, sólo sé que es en las afueras de Londres, a varios kilómetros, y que tiene costas al mar) encontrarán más Mortífagos, en una brecha en el acantilado, sabrán hacia dónde ir, la magia los guiará. Seguiremos enviando a los prisioneros que logremos rescatar.

Harry

P.D.: Destruyan la carta en cuanto la lean.

Fleur arrugó el ya arrugado trozo de pergamino en su puño, apretándolo con fuerza mientras observaba a las personas que se tambaleaban frente a ella. Apuntó al bollo con su varita y entonces el mismo, se vio consumido por las llamas. La muchacha corrió hacia los desvalidos con su plateada melena ondeando detrás, y los ayudó a entrar a la seguridad de la casa. De inmediato, envió su patronus al ministerio, contándole a su marido lo que había ocurrido ahora, y dándole las señas del sitio a dónde debían ir a buscar a los Mortífagos. Entonces, dio de comer a los pobres desnutridos, y los reconfortó con cálidos tratos y palabras.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero después de todo, yo me lo había buscado, yo me lo había ganado. Sabía, y admitía, que nada de esto estaría ocurriendo si yo no hubiese sido tan crédula, tan testaruda, tan sorprendentemente estúpida. Ellos me lo habían advertido, y yo no había querido creerles, pero claro, pensar mal de la gente era algo que todavía me costaba, y más aún cuando tenían un rostro tan bonito y eran tan amables con migo. Pero, como siempre, cuando me di cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado, ya era demasiado tarde. Y por eso, por ese estúpido error mío, ahora estaba acá, prisionera, en las fauces del lobo. _

_La oscuridad me tenía completamente cegada, pero ya no me molestaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada en este lugar, parecían décadas enteras, pero al menos me había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y al silencio, aunque todavía tenía miedo. No podía dejar de pensar en qué era lo que iba a pasarme, pero supongo que, después de todo, no merecía buenos tratos. Me preguntaba una y otra vez qué habrá sido de mis amigos, sólo esperaba que estuviesen bien y a salvo ¿qué estarían haciendo? Quizá me estuvieran buscando… Por un momento, la llama de esperanza flameó débilmente en mi interior, pero no tardó en extinguirse. No, no merecía que me buscaran, les había fallado, los había traicionado… ¿Pero, qué pasaría con migo? ¿Acaso nadie acudiría en mi ayuda? ¿Nadie vendría a rescatarme de esta prisión? Sabía que no podía siquiera pensar en aquella persona a la que me conducían erróneamente mis pensamientos, no quería pensar en ella, después de todo, había resultado no ser quien yo creía, y era la razón de que estuviese ahora allí._

_Oí entonces un ruido metálico, una cerradura. Me aterré, y el pánico me inmovilizó por completo (más de lo que estaba, ya que cada centímetro de mi cuerpo estaba entumecido por la incómoda posición en que estaba desplomada en el suelo). Un chirrido, la puerta se abría unos metros más allá. Me apiñé contra la pared, llevé las rodillas contra mi pecho, y me encogí en un bollito humano, deseando poder fundirme con la roca de la pared, que me lastimaba más y más la espalda a medida que yo me presionaba más y más contra ella. Unos pasos comenzaron a moverse hacia mi, resonando en toda la habitación, como marcando el ritmo de mi corazón acelerado. _

_Venían por mí, lo sabía, ya había llegado mi hora._

_Unas manos grandes y fuertes me aferraron por los brazos, que rodeaban mis piernas con fuerza. Intenté resistirme, pero aquellas manos eran mucho más fuertes de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, y en adición, yo estaba demasiado debilitada, pues no había comido en horas (o quizá días), ni me había movido de allí para nada. Luchar era inútil. Las grandes manos pudieron con migo con tanta facilidad que me hizo enfadar, y de un tirón, me pusieron en pie. "Suéltame" quise gritar, pero tenía la garganta seca, y la voz se me había ido hacia algún sitio, por lo que las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta. Tenía los ojos cerrados, no me atrevía a abrirlos, no quería poder ver y que la idea de lo harían conmigo se volviese más certera, lo único que podía saber, por el matiz que había tomado todo tras mis párpados cerrados, era que ya no estaba tan oscuro como antes._

_Aquella bestia que me aferraba lastimándome comenzó a caminar, y a arrastrarme con él. No me resistía, pero me arrastraba con demasiada facilidad, como si yo no fuese más que una bolsa de basura. Al final, me alzó en vilo y, para alivio mío, manteniéndome los más alejada posible de su cuerpo, comenzó a caminar a paso ligero con migo entre sus brazos. ¿A dónde estaba llevándome?_

_Terminé por abrir los ojos, no podía permitirme no saber dónde estaba o a dónde iría, ahora que podría ver, debería hacerlo. Vi un techo de madera que se movía sobre mí _(N/A: por supuesto que el techo no se movía, lo que se movía eran ellos), _íbamos hacia abajo, bajando una estrecha escalerita, los muros de piedra se elevaban a ambos lados y los amplios hombros de mi captor casi los rozaban en el avance. No estaba segura de si sería conveniente volver la mirada hacia él, pero al final lo hice y no estuve segura de si me alegraba o no de haberlo hecho, al menos ahora sabía de quién se trataba, pues, a pesar de estar su rostro oculto tras aquella horrible máscara, los ojos que me devolvieron la mirada desde detrás de ella, eran inconfundiblemente familiares. Sentía asco al saber que eran sus manos las que me tocaban, y sus ojos los que me miraban, al saber que era por él que estaba allí. La chispa en sus ojos me dio aún más rabia, estaba sonriendo. La ira que crecía en mi me dio el valor que estaba buscando. Tomé aire, y entonces tratando de sonar lo más amenazante posible, le espeté._

_- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿A dónde me llevas?_

_Soltó una carcajada._

_- Ya verás princesa, no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa.- y luego agregó – Peor déjame aconsejarte, no te conviene resistirte, no servirá de nada, sólo has lo que quieren, quizá así te dejemos con vida… _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los cuatro chicos habían partido de la rocosa y ventosa costa, directo al siguiente sitio en que, Harry sospechaba, encontrarían otra guarida. Draco podía decir lo que quisiese, pero el morocho sospechaba que la ubicación de aquellos escondites del bando enemigo, poco tenían que ver con estrategias, más bien, pensaba que aquello se asemejaba al método que Riddle había usado con sus Horrocruxes, pensaba que los había situado en sitios que habían tenido algún significado relevante en su vida.

Por eso es que había conducido a sus compañeros hasta aquel sitio, confiando plenamente en su corazonada, y ahora caminaban los cuatro por un estrecho sendero de tierra, entre unos espesos matorrales de árboles y arbustos que los flanqueaban. A pesar de haber sido hacía ya muchos años, lucía casi igual al lugar de los recuerdos que Harry había visto (y que eran ahora también sus recuerdos). Llegaron entonces a un punto en que el sendero se abría y se separaba en dos caminos diferentes, no había señalización allí, pero el morocho sabía exactamente hacia a dónde tenía que ir. Sus compañeros no tenían idea de a dónde estaba llevándolos, pero él era ahora el líder, y ellos confiaban plenamente en su criterio, al menos dos de los tres, así que lo siguieron sin quejas ni cuestionamientos. Comenzaron a descender por una pronunciaba pendiente, al frente ya se divisaba un pequeño pueblo. Hacia allí caminaron, descendiendo por el camino empinado, inclinando los cuerpos levemente hacia atrás para mantener sus pesos equilibrados.

- Harry, - se atrevió su mejor amigo - ¿hacia a dónde vamos?

- Iremos a casa de la madre de Voldemort, donde ella y su familia vivieron. Dumbledore me mostró este sitio en el sexto año, y tengo razones para creer que allí podríamos hallar algo.

- ¿Y cuáles son esas razones, Potter?

- Bueno, verás, tú has dicho que Voldemort había escogido los cuarteles de manera estratégica, peor lo cierto es que dudo que sea así.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó entonces interrumpiendo su explicación.

Los cuatro chicos habían detenido su marcha y se encontraban de pie en medio del sendero, es escuchando con atención las palabras del muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes, porque aunque Draco había sido el primero y único en preguntar, era algo que les intrigaba también a los hermanos Weasley.

- Bueno, para empezar, no veo por qué esos sitios debieran estar seleccionados estratégicamente, después de todo no son más que escondites, podrían hallarse en cualquier lugar del mundo. Pero aún así, creo que hay algo más, creo que es posible que Voldemort haya escogido puntos geográficos que, de alguna forma, fueron importantes en algún momento de su vida…

- ¡Cómo con los Horrocruxes! – exclamó Ron con los ojos brillando con excitación al comprender al fin.

- Exacto – le contestó su amigo, sin poder evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

Draco y George ahora miraban a ambos chicos con el entrecejo fruncido. Habían comprendido la explicación de Harry sobre su intuición, eso sí, peor ahora había surgido algo más. _Horrocruxes…_

- ¿Qué ocurre Malfoy? ¿Es que no lo ves? Tiene toda la lógica – Ron no pasó por alto la expresión de su rostro.

- No se trata de eso, Weasley – Y George continuó, sumándose a su argumento.

- El asunto ahora es ¿Qué diablos es eso de los Horrocruxes?

- Oh… - Harry ahora se percataba de lo que habían dicho, tal vez no debieron haberlos mencionado.

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? Ya habrá tiempo de explicar eso. – Los urgió Ron, percatándose al momento de lo mismo que su amigo, y viendo que no era nada oportuno detenerse a charlar sobre eso en ese instante, además de no estar para nada seguro de si era un tema sobre el que los otros deberían saber.

- Bien, vamos. ¿Hacia a dónde? – George cedió rápido, y pareció dejar el asunto de lado, la expresión de su rostro se transformó, abandonando el frunce de ceños, y volvió a enfocar la mente en el asunto que les concernía ahora. Pero no fue igual con Draco, que aunque no protestó, tampoco olvidó el asunto, exigiría una explicación más tarde.

Continuaron descendiendo y pronto se hallaron pasando frente a un pequeño y rústico cartel de madera en que el que alguien había tallado con prolijidad "Pequeño Hangleton". Era un pueblo m_uggle, _el detalle saltaba a la legua, y no le pasó desapercibido a Malfoy, que frunció la nariz con asco, como si estuviese percibiendo un fluido desagradable en el aire.

No había muchas casas allí, un pequeño almacén, un pub, unas pocas tiendas más y más casitas esparcidas por allí, entre las que se escurrían las callecitas de piedras para establecer conexiones entre todo. El ambiente era agradable, los vecinos caminaban de regreso a sus casas, ya que la noche comenzaba a caer lentamente, y se saludaban con cálidas sonrisas unos a otros al cruzarse en el camino. Era uno de esos sitios en que todos conocen a todos, y nadie se lleva mal con nadie. Ninguno de los muchachos sabían en qué se relacionaba aquel sitio con Lord Voldemort, e intentaban adivinar a cual de las acogedoras casitas irían, examinándolas una a una a medida que avanzaba por la que debía de ser la calle principal. Pero Harry sí lo sabía, y sus ojos, al contrario que los de sus compañeros que bailoteaban hacia todos lados, se mantenían fijos en el frente, contemplando la imponente mansión que se elevaba más allá, al final del camino, dónde el pueblo parecía acabar.

Estaban a unas pocas cuadras de distancia, pero aún así, y haciendo un esfuerzo casi inhumano, el morocho lideraba la marcha con paso lento. Quería llegar allí cuanto antes fuese posible y comprobar sus sospechas, además de sosegar su ansiedad, con la ilusión de que allí encontrarían lo que buscaban nuevamente creciendo en su interior. Pero aún quedaban unos pocos _muggles_ circulando por allí, y no quería llamar su atención ni despertar sospechas, aunque, a decir verdad, ya había visto a más de uno mirarlos con curiosidad por el rabillo del ojo al pasar por su lado. Por eso es que se mantenía (o al menos simulaba) sereno, sin apuros, pretendiendo que sólo paseaban por allí. Y los demás, hacían lo mismo, entendiendo su proceder a la perfección.

Las últimas casas pasaron por sus lados, y unos metros más adelante se encontraron frente a la imponente reja de la mansión, que se encontraba levemente abierta. Aunque Harry ya sospechaba que la hallaría así, aún tenía las imágenes de aquella antigua pesadilla muy frescas en su memoria. El aspecto de abandono de la casa era tal que costaba creer que allí había vivido gente hacía algo como cincuenta años, más bien parecía hallarse desabitada desde unos doscientos años atrás. La maleza se había hecho con el enorme terreno, creando una superficie de hierba (ahora seca) de más de un metro de alto; las ventanas no tenían vidrio, y las persianas colgaban de sus goznes, la madera ya podrida y carcomida por los bichos y la humedad; los vándalos habían estado evidentemente allí para dejar sus huellas sobre las descascaradas y manchadas paredes; el techo no tenía tejas, y se veían varios agujeros en la madera que la ausencia de éstas dejaba a la vista.

- La casa de su padre – anunció en un susurro a sus compañeros.

- Está abandonada desde hace años. Una pena, la verdad, era muy hermosa…

Los cuatro chicos voltearon a sus espaldas, para hallarse de frente con una anciana enconreada que contemplaba la casa con la mirada perdida, la mente enfocada en sus recuerdos.

- Y la familia que vivía allí era de verdad muy amable, todos muy respetuosos… Una gran familia, sí. La verdad una pena lo que les ocurrió…

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas. ¿Quién era aquella mujer? ¿Acaso estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido a la familia Riddle? ¿Es que ella había estado allí incluso en aquellos tiempos?

- Muertos, aparecieron muertos, así como así… Ni siquiera les robaron nada, ni forzaron las cerraduras. ¡Y nadie sabe cómo los mataron! Sin armas, ni siquiera un enfermedad, ¡Nada! Los cuerpos estaban enteritos enteritos, sin rastro alguno de violencia, ni falla alguna, intactos, sus corazones sólo dejaron de latir de repente, así como así, sin razón alguna… Y los tres al mismo tiempo, madre, padre e hijo, murieron los tres al mismo tiempo…

La arrugada señora continuaba con la mirada perdida en la casa, más como pensando y recordando en voz alta, que dedicando aquellas palabras a los chicos que la miraban con asombro.

- ¿Usted… señora, usted conoció a los que vivieron en esta casa? – preguntó Harry entre ansioso y excitado.

- Pues sí querido, ¿Sabes cuántos tengo? Me mantengo joven, pero si tú supieras cuántos años tengo…

- ¿Cuántos años tiene, señora? – Preguntó Ron curioso.

- ¡Ah, no, no, no, nunca se le pregunta la edad a una dama, niño atrevido!

- Lo s siento, señora, yo no quise…

- ¿Y nadie ha ocupado esta casa desde entonces? – preguntó entonces George haciendo caso omiso de la discusión entre la anciana y su hermano.

- Oh no, dicen que está encantada, nadie se atreve a entrar desde entonces. Sólo quedó el anciano casero. Vivía en una casita detrás de la casa, pero luego apareció muerto también… Sólo los muchachos impertinentes osan entrar, para hacer de las suyas… No saben lo que están haciendo, si yo fuera ellos, mantendría mucha distancia de aquí…

Aquella mujer podía decir lo que quisiese, pero Harry sabía que allí había algo más, podía sentirlo, había rastros de magia en el ambiente, allí había habido uno o más magos, y aquello no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de los Riddle, era un rastro reciente, parecía increíble, pero él podía sentirlo, y estaba seguro de que sus amigos también podían.

- Pero, ¿nunca ha visto a nadie más entrar a la mansión? – la instó Harry.

- Bueno… no, y la casa está desabitada, no hay nada que indique que allí viva alguien. Pero… - los cuatro pararon la oreja, como sabuesos al recibir el sonido de un ladrido lejano ¿Pero? – bueno, yo paso a diario por aquí, vivo algo más allá, y para llegar al pueblo debo pasar por esta calle, y puedo asegurarles que más de una vez, he visto algo moverse tras esas ventanas – señaló hacia la casa con un ademán -. Pero ya les digo, nadie ha visto a nadie que entrase o saliese de la casa, y considerándolo todo, si alguien viviese allí, creo que habría hecho al menos unos arreglos en la casa… Quizá no se trate más que de esos niños rebeldes que se creer gran cosa por transgredir las reglas… - entonces se quedó mirando a los cuatro con ojos escrutadores y la sospecha brillando en las opacas pupilas - ¿Es que no estarán pensando ustedes en meterse a la casa, cierto?

- Oh no, señora, no, no. – se apresuró a responder Ron.

- Y, disculpen mi intromisión, pero ¿qué están haciendo por aquí cuatro chicos tan buenos mozos.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, los otros se mantuvieron imperturbables, y, tratando de sonar lo más sereno y sincero posible, Harry contestó con aire de desinterés, quitándole importancia.

- Pues sólo andamos de paseo, y éste nos pareció un pueblo que valía la pena visitar. Andábamos recorriendo las calles y vimos la mansión, así que nos acercamos a echar un vistazo.

- Bien, pues entonces que disfruten del paseo, yo debo apresurarme con lo mío o terminaré comiendo el almuerzo para la hora del té. – señaló una bolsa de compras ya cargada. Con una inclinación de la cabeza a modo de saludo, comenzó a caminar entre rengueras por el camino que se alejaba hacia su izquierda.

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas mientras la observaban que la anciana se perdiese de vista, no dirían nada hasta hallarse completamente fuera de peligro de ser escuchados. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, que por lo ansiosos que estaban por que pasaran para poder discutir sobre aquella conversación se les volvieron interminablemente pesados, volvieron a hallarse completamente solos ante las imponentes y entreabiertas rejas de la Mansión Riddle.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Draco - ¿ya lo han oído, cierto? No hay nada que ver aquí, así que ya podemos darnos media vuelta y regresar por donde hemos venido – escupió arrastrando las palabras con frialdad.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Ron, consternado ante aquellas palabras – Si alguien no ha oído nada aquí, entonces ese eres tú, Malfoy. ¿Cómo dices que no hay nada que ver aquí? Claro que lo hay, ella ha dicho (te lo repito porque evidentemente no lo has entendido) "he visto algo moverse tras esas ventanas".

- Creo que sólo esas palabras merecen que nosotros entremos para ver qué es lo está pasando. Y además, dime ¿Acaso no lo percibes? En el aire, hay algo en el aire, aquí ha habido magia… Malfoy, ¿qué diablos te pasa? ¡Este podría ser el sitio que estamos buscando! ¿O es que acaso ya no te interesa continuar con esto? – intervino el otro Weasley.

- Claro que me interesa, Weasley.

- Pues entonces ya déjate de niñerías y vamos. – Harry interrumpió la discusión.

- Pero dime, ¿De verdad crees que en esta pocilga haya un cuartel? – preguntó Draco en tono de mofa.

- Pues sí, creo que es posible que lo haya. Después de todo, tú mismo lo has dicho, ¿quién pensaría que en este lugar funciona un cuartel de Mortífagos?

- Como sea, Potter, yo no recuerdo haber estado aquí antes, así que no creo que…

- Y dime Malfoy, ¿de verdad crees que Voldemort te hubiese confiado todos sus escondites secretos? Yo creo que no, más bien creo que sólo te ha confiado los menos importantes. Y además, ni siquiera te los ha revelado del todo, si no me equivoco, tampoco recuerdas esos. Sabes, creo que, a decir verdad, no confiaba en ti en absoluto. – Lo interrumpió George.

Y sí, el gemelo había puesto el dedo en la llaga. ¿Cuántas veces se había cuestionado el mismo Malfoy sobre la confianza que el Señor de las Tinieblas le tenía? ¿Cuántas veces sobre si de verdad lo consideraba como un Mortífago más, o como un mero servidor? El rubio fulminó a George con la mirada, pero se guardó sus pensamientos para sí mismo, no iba a admitir que el colorado tenía, quizá, más razón de la que en verdad creía.

- Dime, ¿qué tienes ahí que pueda servirnos? – Harry dio por terminada la discusión y se dirigió a George, que sonreía saboreando el triunfo.

El morocho desapareció bajo su capa, y los demás volvieron a colocarse los gorros de invisibilidad de Sortilegios Weasley que habían usado en la cueva horas antes. Con un extraño par de anteojos, todavía podían verse unos a otros a pesar de ser invisibles para otros ojos.

Con un débil chirrido, abrieron la reja unos centímetros más, ya que no cabían por la pequeña abertura que separaba las dos hojillas, y entonces, uno a uno, fueron atravesando los límites de la Mansión. Con unos yuyos que les llegaban hasta unos centímetros más arriba de las caderas se encaminaron hacia la puerta de entrada, que los esperaba invitándolos a entrar, unos cien metros más adelante.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Me hallaba ahora en una habitación que olía a encierro y a humedad, él me había vendado los ojos al apenas terminar de bajar la estrecha escalera, incluso antes de abrir la puerta que daba a quién sabe qué lugar. Me había posado sobre el suelo y me había atado de manos y piernas para que no pudiese escapar, y luego, tomándome por el rostro con bruscos dedos mugrientos, me había vendado los ojos y me había amordazado con un asqueroso trapo. Mi resistencia no cedió ni un segundo, mientras aún pude moverme o clamar por ayuda con sus carcajadas coreando mis intentos, pero era inútil, no había salida de allí. Me había empujado contra el suelo al apenas cesar nuestra marcha, y yo había caído de rodillas, donde todavía permanecía incapaz de ponerme en pie con aquella soga atada con fuerza alrededor de mis debilitados tobillos. _

_Su mano se movió hacia mi rostro y yo deseé poder hacer algo para evitar que aquellos dados que tanto asco me daban (por los recuerdos que traían a mi memoria, y por la mugre que sabía que tenían) me tocaran, sacudí la cabeza, y el se carcajeó._

_- No seas tan arisca, muñeca._

_Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi mejilla y hacia abajo, por mi cuello, y por el escote de mi blusa. Me estremecí. No podía estar pasándome aquello ¿por qué a mi?¿era a caso un castigo por el error que había cometido? "Por favor, no… por favor…" repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, mientras aquellos dedos, increíblemente suaves se deslizaban por mi blusa, palpándome._

_- Vendrán a verte en un momento, pero tenemos tiempo de sobra… - me susurró al oído, con su mano de nuevo sobre mi garganta._

_Sentí sus dedos sobre mi boca, a través del trapo que me había puesto para impedirme gritar, y entonces me lo sacó, poniendo su mano en su lugar._

_- Ni siquiera pienses en gritar – me advirtió._

_Y sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Su lengua entró con brusquedad desesperada en mi boca._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Shh, manténgase en silencio. – dijo Harry volteándose hacia los demás, que iban ubicándose con él en torno a la puerta de entrada de la Mansión.

- Debemos andarnos con cuidado, – advirtió entonces George – ahora no sabemos con qué nos encontremos allí dentro, podría haber un grupo de diez Mortífagos reunidos justo detrás de esta puerta.

Y por supuesto era cierto. Draco nunca había estado en aquel sitio y ahora no podía guiarlos, decirles como era el lugar por dentro, ni hacia dónde debían ir. Aunque una vez más, contaban con el factor sorpresa, aún estaban en desventaja por ese detalle.

Harry llevó una mano hacia el picaporte de la puerta y lo accionó, peor, como era de esperar, la puerta no se abrió.

- _Alohomora – _susurró entonces Ron, apuntando al mismo con su varita. Nada.

- Bien, creo que deberemos hacerlo al modo Mortífago – sentenció George.

Draco se arremangó de mala gana y volvió a cortar con su varita sobre la marca en su brazo, que frotó luego sobre la madera de la puerta. Ésta chirrió al tiempo que se abría.

- Me debes como un litro de sangre ya, Potter – el aludido pasó el comentario olímpicamente por alto y avanzó hacia el interior.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse detrás de Draco. El muy cobarde se mantuvo bien pegado a esta, para nada feliz con la idea de internarse en aquel sitio enorme, desconocido y, sobretodo, lleno de Mortífagos que, de seguro, se mostrarían muy felices de volver a encontrarse con él. Y lo peor de todo: lo verían junto a Potter y a los traidores a sangre… se estremeció. Nunca debería haber accedido a entrar. Lo hacía por sus padres claro, pero poner en peligro su propia vida por ellos…

El hall de entrada, por fortuna, estaba completamente vacío. No había luces prendidas allí, pero los rayos de sol del mediodía que entraban por los altos ventanales era suficiente para mantener el sitio bien iluminado. Una imponente escalera comenzaba a ascender justo frente a ellos, y se bifurcaba hacia ambos lados al llegar al primer piso. Y en el mismo lugar donde ellos permanecían de pie, una gran puerta de doble hoja se abría hacia la izquierda, y dos de una sola, hacia la derecha. Detrás de la escalera, un gran ventanal con vidrios romboidales daba a, lo que en algún momento debió haber sido, un imponente jardín trasero.

- ¿Hacia a dónde? – preguntó Ron en un susurro apenas audible, volteando los ojos hacia ambos lados.

Harry meditó un momento. A juzgar por el aspecto externo de la casa, las habitaciones estarían dispuestas del lado izquierdo, ya que (siempre considerando la Mansión desde su aspecto externo), la puerta estaba situada del lado derecho de la casa y no quedaban más de unos pocos metros de estructura hacia más a la derecha.

- Izquierda – respondió casi con seguridad.

Hacia allí fueron, caminando con cuidado para que sus pasos no hiciesen el menor, aunque la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría los grandes baldosones blancos y negros, amortiguaba todo posible ruido. Se apostaron dos a cada lado de la gran puerta de madera. ¿Qué harían ahora?

- Bien, vamos, entremos de una vez – les urgió Draco, deseando terminar con todo lo antes posible y salir de allí de una vez por todas.

- No, aguarden. Escuche con atención – se mantuvieron en silencio, atentos a lo que pudiesen escuchar. – Hay gente allí, no podes abrir la puerta y entrar así sin más.

- ¿Por qué no? Somos invisibles ¿o no?

- Pues sí, Malfoy. Pero, ¿no crees que les resultará extraño que la puerta se abra sola de repente y nadie entre? ¿Acaso no crees que atraerá su atención y los pondrá alertas?

- Harry tiene razón, debemos pensar en algo… - lo apoyó su amigo.

Genial, ahora estarían allí de pie junto a la puerta hasta que a alguien se le ocurriese salir o entrar, y entonces pudiesen colarse por la puerta abierta…

- ¡Lo tengo! – exclamó George, aunque todavía en un susurro. Metió ambos brazos en su mochila hasta la altura de los codos y hundió en ella también su cabeza, y comenzó a escarbar rebuscando en su interior quién sabe qué otro invento de su empresa. Entonces volvió a salir a la superficie. En su puño llevaba algo pequeño y peludo de color marrón.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Ron curioso, esperando cualquier cosa como respuesta.

- Ya verás, nos ayudará a sacarlos del camino. Sería demasiado sospechoso si usásemos un detonador trampa aquí, la explosión los alertaría, pero esto… esto es de otro nivel.

Sin decir más, el pelirrojo desanduvo los pasos hacia la puerta por donde segundos antes habían entrado. Accionando el picaporte la abrió, separándola sólo unos diez centímetros del marco. Colocó entonces la bola peluda en el piso, justo delante de la puerta, y regresó con sus compañeros, a la mismo posición que había ocupado antes.

- ¿Y qué con eso Weasley? – preguntó Malfoy con una mueca de burla en sus finos labios

- Ya verás – respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Elevó el brazo en que llevaba la varita, apuntando a la bolita que permanecía a diez metros de ellos. - ¿Listos?

Aquella cosa comenzó a crecer en tamaño, como si estuviese inflándose, y, poco a poco, comenzó a tomar una forma clara y bien definida. Era un perro, un pequinés marrón.

Draco miró al chico arqueando las cejas ¿acaso se trataba de un chiste?

El colorado agitó la varita una vez más, y entonces el pequeño can comenzó a chillar con un ladrido agudo que taladraba los oídos. De inmediato se oyó un deslizar de sillas al otro lado de la puerta, y voces que hablaban unas sobre las otras.

- ¿Qué diablos es ese ruido?

- Suena como… como un perro?

- ¿Y qué carajo hace un perro aquí?

- ¿Cómo mierda entró?

- Alguien debió haberlo traído, no pudo haber entrado sólo…

- Ya me encargaré yo de hacerlo desaparecer.

Varios pasos resonaros sobre el suelo, y los muchachos se apartaron un poco más de la puerta anticipándose a lo iba a ocurrir.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad, y un hombre de no mucha estatura pero de anchos hombros, salió hecho una fiera, mirando en todas direcciones para localizar al responsable de aquel tremendo barullo. El pequeño perro continuaba inmóvil parado sobre sus cuatro patas frente a la puerta abierta. El sujeto lo vio y se encaminó pisando fuerte en esa dirección. Otras cuatros personas salieron tras él y lo siguieron.

- ¡Alguien ha dejado la puerta abierta! – exclamó un hombre enfadado, mientras sus ojos pasaban del animal al que se dirigían a la puerta que éste tenía detrás.

- Seguramente ese inútil bueno para nada. Terminara por arruinarnos a todos. – dijo otro escupiendo las palabras.

- Ya me encargaré yo de enmendarlo – dijo un tercero arrastrando las palabras, y con una sonrisa evidenciándose en su tono de voz.

El hombre que había salido primero liderando la marcha llegó a dónde estaba el perro, que continuaba ladrando, y se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo un gracioso movimiento con ambos brazos para capturarlo. Pero el cachorro fue más rápido y, por vez primera, se movió. Salió corriendo con sus cortas patas hacia las escaleras huyendo y el hombre terminó en el suelo con ambos brazos a su alrededor, como abrazándose a sí mismo.

- ¡Maldito bicho, tú no podrás con migo! – se puso de pie, y salió tras él, escaleras arriba, los demás lo siguieron.

- Sí eso los mantendrá entretenidos por un buen rato – repuso George sonriendo satisfecho.

- Bien, vamos.

Tras comprobar que no había quedado nadie en la habitación al otro lado de la puerta, donde antes habían estado reunidos los ahora perseguidores del perro, se colaron en su interior.

Era una habitación amplia, con un gran ventanal de pesadas y mugrientas cortinas oscuras hacia el frente. Una larga mesa de gruesa y oscura madera, aunque deslustrada y descuidada, ocupaba la Sala en casi su totalidad, con media docena de sillas dispuestas a su alrededor desordenadamente, ya que habían estado ocupadas hasta hacía unos segundos. Lucía como el comedor de la casa, probablemente así lo había sido en algún momento.

Observaron por un momento la habitación, había unos ejemplares de _El Profeta_ esparcidos sobre la mesa. Harry tomó uno de ellos.

Era del día anterior. Lo desplegó y observó la primera plana. A diferencia de cómo había ocurrido siempre con aquel periódico, los titulares no anunciaba más que desastres, acaecidos tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo _muggle: _secuestros, asesinatos, explosiones, derrumbes, y más. Al principio le llamó la atención al muchacho que aquellas cosas estuviesen descriptas allí en el periódico, pues había sido muy propio de _El Profeta, _ocultar lo que en verdad pasaba y aparentar que todo marchaba de perlas en el mundo. Pero luego de considerarlo, cayó en la cuenta de que al contrario, no era para nada extraño, pues si ahora los Mortífagos se hallaban con el control de la prensa, como de seguro estaba ocurriendo, entonces lo que más ellos desearían sería que el mundo sepa de las catástrofes que ellos mismos estaban provocando, para sembrar el miedo y la desesperanza…

Dejó caer el ejemplar nuevamente sobre la mesa, y éste se deslizó sobre la superficie. No iba a leerlo, ni a ojear los otros que había allí. No necesitaba leer cada desastre que éstos describían para saber lo mal que estaban las cosas, y lo mucho que el mundo lo necesitaba… _los_ necesitaba.

- Vamos – susurró. La voz parecía habérsele atorado en la garganta, por lo que le salió algo ronca, pero todos lo escucharon con claridad.

Avanzaron por una puerta de madera blanca y doble bisagra que se abría al final de la habitación, unos centímetros más allá de la cabecera de la mesa. No tuvieron inconveniente alguno para decidir el camino, puesto que era la única opción. Al atravesar la puerta se hallaron de pie en una gran cocina, con pisos de azulejos blancos y azules, opacos, y percudidos, algunos quebrados. Con altos armarios que llegaban hasta el techo, con la pintura descascarada, vacíos… había también una pequeña mesa enclenque, para no más de cuatro personas, un estrecho desayunador que continuaba a una mesada de mugriento mármol oscuro. Una estrecha puerta al final, tras la cual encontraron una angosta escalerita ascendente. No había nada más allí, ninguna otra puerta, ni pasillo, nada, sólo esa escalinata. Una vez más, siguieron por el único camino que se les presentaba.

Subieron en fila y con cuidado, sin dejarse llevar por la ansiedad, y evitando que el impulso de salir corriendo en busca de sus tesoros acabara con su plan y, quizá, con su oportunidad de encontrar lo que buscaban. Por mucho que lo intentasen, una vez más, les era imposible evitar que la esperanza y el pensamiento de que allí los hallarían se hicieran con ellos. Pero al mismo tiempo, esa esperanza se había transformado en el motor que impulsaba la sangre por sus venas, en la espina dorsal que los mantenía firmes, lo que no les permitía ceder, aquello que comandaba cada uno de sus pasos.

Llegaron pronto al final, y George, que era quien había llevado la delantera en aquella ocasión, abrió con cuidado otra puerta. Espió por los pocos centímetros de abertura y, tras asegurarse de que allí no había nadie ni nada que les representara algún peligro, la abrió por completo y la atravesó. Lo mismo hicieron los otros tres.

La escalera los había llevado hacia un largo pasillo, iluminado por la luz amarilla de la tarde que se filtraba por las torcidas persianas de madera de dos ventanas, una en cada extremo del pasillo. En la pared en la que estaba ubicada la puerta por la que habían salido no había nada, pero en la pared opuesta, había una media docena de nuevas puertas de madera, que, al igual que todo en aquel sitio abandonado y horrible, estaban descuidadas, descoloridas y opacas. Las seis puertas tenían cadenas con candados en las cerraduras, por lo que supieron de inmediato que habían dado con el lugar indicado.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron durante un instante, y, sin siquiera mediar palabra, todos supieron qué hacer. George se dirigió hacia el extremo izquierdo, Ron hacia el derecho; Harry siguió al primero y Draco al segundo. Cada uno de pie frente a una puerta, alzó su varita y apuntó al candado. Cuatro cadenas resbalaron de los picaportes, para caer exactamente en el mismo momento, en el suelo de oscuros tablones de madera, con un ruido sordo y un tintineo, provocado por los eslabones al chocar unos con otros. Entonces, sin voltear la mirada hacia ninguno de sus compañeros, ni hacia ningún otro sitio, sin dejar de mirar al frente con la determinación explícita en el semblante, alzaron sus brazos y, con mano firme, accionaron los picaportes. Las puerta se abrieron con un débil chirrido, y la luz se permitió avanzar unos pasos hacia el interior de las habitaciones. Aunque no fue suficiente. Como si estuviesen siguiendo las instrucciones de un libro, los muchachos actuaron exactamente del mismo modo, encendiendo sus varitas para localizar a los prisioneros, y acercándose luego a ellos para prestarles su ayuda.

Retiraron vendajes y ataduras de los cautivos, y luego los ayudaron a ponerse en pie y salir de sus celdas, sin dejar de repetirles a todo momento que todo estaría bien, que ellos los ayudarían a salir de allí y a regresar con sus hogares y sus familias. Harry y George se encargaron de las dos celdas que habían quedado, y luego volvieron al pasillo con los que habían encontrado allí.

Harry se quedó observando a los trece prisioneros que temblaban alineados en el pasillo (habían hallado tres en algunas habitaciones, dos en otras, y en una de ellas, sólo uno), y sintió una terrible pena por ellos, y un desmedido odio hacia los malditos Mortífagos. ¡Por Merlín, eran sólo unos niños! El más pequeño de ellos no tendría más de cuatro años, y el más grande tendría como mucho su misma edad. Aunque todos parecían lucir pequeños, por lo flaco de sus cuerpos y los puntiagudo de sus extremidades. Aquella pena y aquel odio que sentía al observar las hambrientas caritas y los suplicantes ojos de aquellos niños, eran tales que sirvieron para mitigar la decepción que, una vez más, surgía en él al no ver entre el grupo los rostros de su novia y sus amigos… Aunque a decir verdad, también lo desesperaron al imaginarse las condiciones en que se encontrarían ellos.

- Salgamos de aquí de aquí – escupió con ira contenida. - ¿Todos pueden caminar?

Tras una asentimiento conjunto, comenzó a liderar la marcha en descenso, de regreso a la maltrecha cocina.

- Bien, - comenzó Harry ya de regreso en la cocina – ustedes los llevarán a fuera, y los enviarán a la casa de Londres, ya saben cómo crear un traslador. Yo iré a buscar a esos Mortífagos, los desarmaré y los dejaré listos para cuando la gente del Ministerio...

- Aguarda un momento – lo interrumpió Ron - ¿De verdad crees que te dejaremos aquí solo peleando con los Mortífagos?

- Sí, eso mismo ¿Es que acaso quieres quedarte con toda la diversión tú solo? – lo secundó su hermano.

- … eh… no, pero…

- Pero nada, Harry, somos un equipo, haremos esto juntos. – lo cortó Ron.

- Pero ellos – hizo un ademán señalando a los prisioneros – están débiles, necesitan ir a un lugar seguro…

- Pues ellos se irán. – repuso George – Malfoy, tú encárgate. Has es traslador (sí sabes cómo, ¿verdad?) y envíalos a la casa de Londres, misma dirección a dónde hemos enviado al resto. Luego regresa a Grimmauld Place, nos reuniremos allí.

Draco no estaba seguro de si el alivio por poder marcharse de allí al fin, y justo en la peor parte, era mayor que el fastidio que le provocaba el recibir órdenes de Weasley, o viceversa. Pero de todos modos, dedicó una mueca a George, y luego se marchó tras indicarles a los trece niños que lo siguieran.

Luego salieron Harry, Ron y George. Atravesaron el comedor y volvieron a hallarse en el Salón de la entrada, donde tampoco había nadie. Un ladrido que provenía del piso superior les indicó que sus presas aún se hallaban allí tras el can, así que avanzaron escaleras arriba. Guiándose por los ladridos que resonaban por la casa a intervalos de tiempo regulares, tomaron el camino de la izquierda, que los condujo a una especie de living, de raídos sillones y vitrinas de vidrios mugrientos y quebrados, una puerta de doble hoja, como la que habían atravesado en el piso inferior se hallaba abierta de par en par hacia el lado derecho de la habitación. Advirtieron el ladrido y el movimiento en la habitación contigua, y al voltear hacia allí contemplaron que allí estaba lo que buscaban.

Se trataba de una biblioteca. Lucía intacta, más que probablemente, la única habitación en toda la Mansión a la que nunca había entrado nadie. Los estantes cargado de libro llegaban hasta el techo, o hasta donde comenzaba el balcón interior, ya que aquella sala tenía dos niveles, dos pisos para albergar miles y miles de libros, conectados por una sobria escalerita de caracol con barrotes tallados.

Tres hombres correteaban por el balcón del piso superior, tras una pequeña bola de pelos que se movía a toda velocidad sin dejar de echar un ladrido cada cinco segundos. Los Mortífagos arremetían contra el animal, lanzándoles hechizos y maldiciones, pero el animal se movía tan deprisa, que no lograban alcanzarlo con ninguno. Los otros dos Mortífagos aguardaban atentos al pie de la escalera, listos para capturar al cachorro si este intentaba bajar.

Los tres amigos se acercaron a estos con sigilo, para no ser advertidos. Harry se colocó tras uno de ellos, y Ron tras el otro. Tan concentrados estaban los dos – o quizá era demasiado idiotas – que no se percataron de que los muchachos se hallaban tras de ellos, hasta que sintieron que les presionaban con las puntas de sus varitas en las nucas. Antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, se hallaban los dos inconcientes, tumbados en el suelo. Por fortuna, los tres que corrían por el perímetro del piso de arriba, también se hallaban concentrados en su tarea, y, sumado al bochinche del animal, no oyeron el sonido que los otros hicieron al caer.

A partir de allí, todo fue muy sencillo. Subieron la escalinata, y aguardaron al final de esta a que los tres volvieran a pasar por ese lugar, entonces arremetieron con maleficios no verbales. Invisibles y mudos, una vez más, no fueron advertidos sino hasta que ya todo estaba hecho.

El gemelo apuntó con la varita al cachorro, que dejó de correr y ladrar en cuanto sus perseguidores se hallaron inconscientes, y éste volvió a convertirse en una pequeña "pelusa" que cabía en la palma de la mano. Entonces lo tomó y lo volvió a guardar en el interior de su mochila, sonriendo satisfecho por la labor de su obra.

Reunieron a los tres Mortífagos inconscientes, con sus otros dos compañeros en el piso de abajo y, como habían hecho con todos, se dispusieron a amarrarlos. Todo estaba hecho en aquel sitio, peor aún así, Harry no podía dejar de pensar, en Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hermione, y los señores Weasley, a quienes, una vez más, había fallado en encontrar. Entonces, de repente, sin previo aviso y sin explicación alguna, sintió una horrible punzada en el pecho, un dolor agudo y penetrante, y una sensación de quemazón, como si estuviesen atravesándolo con una estaca de hierro al rojo vivo. El dolor lo dejó sin aliento, impidiéndole gritar, o decir cualquier cosa. Se llevó ambas manos al pecho, como si por presionar el punto del que parecía provenir toda tortura, ésta fuese a mermar, pero no ocurrió así, sus dedos rozaron algo sólido, que al presionarlo contra la piel, aumentó el dolor, y le quemó también los dedos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Las lágrimas no paraban de manar de mis ojos, mientras lo sentía dentro de mí una y otra vez, arremetiendo con fiereza, apuñalándome en mi intimidad. Su boca no dejaba la mía, yo quería gritar, pedir ayuda, aunque sabía que de todos modos sería inútil, ya que no habría nadie allí dispuesto a ayudarme, pero de todos modos no podía, porque su lengua se incrustaba en mi boca hasta mi garganta, impidiéndome hasta respirar… Pero entonces comenzó a retirarla, y mientras con su mano manoseaba mis senos desnudos – había desgarrado mi blusa y mi sostén, dejando mi torso completamente desprovisto de ropa – descendió con su lengua por mi cuello, para llegar a ellos. Entonces supe que era mi única oportunidad, no importaba si nadie acudía en mi ayuda, al menos lo habría intentado. Llené mis pulmones de aire, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzos por reprimir las arcadas que me venían y no vomitar, y dejé que todo el aire que había conseguido, saliera fuera de mi, impulsado por el miedo, la furia, el odio, transformándose al pasar por mis cuerdas vocales. Grité como nunca, con todas mis fuerzas, con todo el aire y toda la voz que me quedaba._

_Él levantó el rostro hacia el mío, con expresión de furia, y también de pánico. Elevó una mano en el aire, y me abofeteó. Entonces todo se volvió negro..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un grito desgarrador llegó a sus oídos, un chillido lleno de dolor, y lo forzó a llevarse las manos a los oídos. Pero no sirvió de nada, seguía oyéndolo con la misma claridad. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, junto a los cinco hombres inconscientes que ya se hallaban amarrados. Ron se volteó hacia él, al oír el ruido sordo que provocaron sus rodillas al chocar contra el suelo. Se asustó al verlo, con ojos desenfocados, la boca levemente abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Lo tomó por los hombros con ambas manos y lo zamarreó, pero el chico no reaccionó.

- ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!¡¿Harry, qué pasa?!

Pero el morocho no respondió, porque no lo escuchaba, no oía más que aquel grito horrible que rogaba por ayuda. Supo qué era lo que debía hacer.

Se puso de pie, y se dejó guiar, algo le decía que quien gritaba se hallaba allí, y que lo necesitaba, que debía acudir en su ayuda. Ron lo seguía cada vez más asustado, y George seguía a su hermano, tan asustado como él. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con Harry? _Se ha vuelto loco…_ pensaba su amigo.

Harry recorrió el mismo camino de antes: salió de la biblioteca, atravesó el living y bajó la escalera, cruzó la puerta hacia el comedor y luego la otra hacia la cocina. El grito se hacía más y más fuerte a medida que avanzaba. Sin embargo, no se dirigió luego hacia la escalera que habían subido antes, sino que se quedó de pie en el centro, girando sobre sí mismo, recorriendo con la mirada cada centímetro de la habitación. Los dos hermanos lo observaban a cada segundo más asustados ¿Debían detenerlo?¿Debían sacarlo de allí y llevarlo urgente a San Mungo? Entonces Harry se detuvo. Miraba a un punto fijo del suelo. Al principio, ninguno de los pelirrojos entendió de qué se trataba, pero luego advirtieron que las baldosas lucían diferentes en una pequeña porción del piso, algo más levantadas que el resto.

Harry se acercó con prisa al cuadrado que se distinguía, y se agachó junto a él. Apoyó la mano sobre el suelo, y tanteó, luego sacó su varita y apuntó con ella. Una corta pero gruesa soga (de no más de diez centímetros) surgió de una de las baldosas. El muchacho la tomó y tiró de ella, un perfecto cuadrado de suelo se levantó. Una puerta trampa. Una escalera conducía hacia debajo de la casa. Dedicó una mirada a sus amigos, que lo miraban sorprendidos _¿Cómo diablos había sabido de aquello?_ Y luego comenzó a descender, ellos lo siguieron.

Una puerta al final. Harry la abrió, y entonces el desgarrador sonido dejó de taladrarle los oídos. Una figura envuelta en una capa negra se hallaba sobre el piso, de espaldas a ellos, y sobre algo que parecía ser una persona…

- ¡HERMIONE! – Gritó Ron, y salió corriendo de detrás de su amigo, para abalanzarse sobre la figura de negro.

El hombre volteó mirando hacia la puerta con ojos desconcertados. Había oído el grito, aquella voz que había gritado el nombre de la chica que permanecía inconsciente sobre su cuerpo, pero no podía ver a nadie allí.

Harry y George pudieron ver desde la puerta cómo Mike caía hacia un lado, al tirársele Ron encima y quitarle la máscala negra de Mortífago. La varita se le resbaló de la mano y rodó por el suelo, mientras el pelirrojo lo atacaba a puñetazos, olvidándose por completo de hacer magia.

Observaron a la muchacha castaña, completamente visible ahora que Michael se había hecho a un lado, pálida, inconciente, con el torso desnudo y los pantalones desabrochados y bajos hasta la mitad de los muslos. La ira borboteó en su interior con más fuerza que nunca, y lo impulsó hacia donde su amigo golpeaba al Mortífago.

- ¡Ron, encárgate de Hermione!¡Sácala de aquí! Yo me encargo de él.

El pelirrojo dudó, pero tras voltear la vista hacia la chica, toda duda se borró de su rostro. Se separó del su presa, para ir con Hermione, la contempló durante una fracción de segundo, con el dolor deformándole las facciones, mientras una lágrima escapaba a sus ojos para escurrirse en el castaño cabello de ella. Se quitó la remera y le envolvió el torso desnudo con ella, le acomodó los pantalones, y, con sumo cuidado, la alzó en brazos, para salir de allí.

Harry dedicó una mirada al otro pelirrojo, pidiéndole que se marchara. Él, entendió en mensaje al instante, y supo que era mejor no discutir.

El morocho se quedó a solas con el Mortífago, con el violador de su amiga…

- _¡Crucio!_ – se sorprendió de lo perfecto que le salió el maleficio imperdonable, pero luego concluyó que en verdad no lo sorprendía, ya que era tal el odio que sentía hacia él, que supo que hasta podría matarlo si así lo quisiera… -_¡Ava… -_ no, no lo haría, no podía, el no era como ellos, no era un asesino, y no merecía la pena convertirse en uno por su causa. Apuntó entonces entre sus piernas – Aprenderás a no volver a hacerlo rata inmunda – escupió con furia.

Michael profirió un grito desgarrador, pero, al diferencia del que, ahora sabía, había proferido Hermione, aquel no le causó dolor ni pena, sino satisfacción. Tras dejarlo sufrir por un rato más, con un nuevo maleficio lo dejó inconsciente.

Entonces se marchó, fuera de allí, llevándose su varita consigo y junto con las de lo otros cinco Mortífagos.

**Hola!***

**Bien, acá estoy de nuevo, y primero que nada quiero pedirles perdón. Mil disculpas por tanta demora, sé lo horrible que es para los que leen tener que esperar tanto y les pido me perdonen por favor, estuve muy complicada y tuve que interrumpir la escritura muchas veces. Pero bueno, por fin la terminé, acabo de terminar el capítulo, y lo subo ya mismo para no hacerlos esperar ni un segundo más.**

**Ahora me dicen qué les pareció. A mí personalmente me gustó, me compenetré muchísimo con este capítulo, no se por qué… y sé que se me fue un poquito la mano en la extensión, pero bueno, es lo que salió, jajaja!**

**Lunatico_lupin:**** muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews (hasta por esos que dejas presionándome y que me hacen sentir terriblemente mal jeje :D), agradezco tu lealtad a mi fic, y todos tus comentarios son de gran ayuda, y aliento. Muajaja y yo soy mala y te hago creer que los encontrarán y al final no los encuentran, sí, me alegra mantener a la gente en suspenso, pero ya viste este capítulo… Gracias por eso de que el fic es el mejor que has leído, aunque creo que exageras, ¿de verdad es tan bueno? Increíble… y encimas lo has vuelto a leer desde el comienzo! Ni siquiera yo hice eso, me da algo de miedo… jajaja! Nunca pensé en abandonar, sólo que anduve algo complicada, prometo nuca abandonar :D Ah, me olvidaba, gracias por agregar al facebook! XD**

**Mika03****: ****muchas gracias por tu review! Y chateamos! Y me hiciste sentir taan bien!!! Por fin alguien que me entiende, ahora sé que no estoy taan loca jajaja!**

**Allie Danger: ****Gracias por el review. Muchas muchas gracias por tus palabras, por el cumplido :D y se me ocurrió algo, voy a crear un "fics-anónimos" así como alcohólicos anónimos… jajaja! No me hagas caso, sólo deliro. XD**

**Albus Dumbledore Paita:****Un agradecimiento muy especial para vos. Primero por el review. Eso de ingresar al mundo psicológico, bueno, es más fuerte que yo, me gusta meterme en la mente en de los personajes, y a veces me dejo llevar y termino yéndome por las ramas… prometo tratar de mejorar eso. Ahora, el mensaje que me mandaste WAAWWW! Me quedé boquiabierta, de verdad no lo podía creer, primero cuando lo vi en mi bandeja de entrada y dije "qué raro.." y después me puse a leer y de verdad me emocioné. Es que, a decir verdad, nunca imaginé que mi fic podría provocarle algo a alguien, y entonces me encuentro con los reviews que me dejan los lectores y eso ya es sorprendente, pero el mensaje que me mandaste fue de verdad el punto cúlmine de mi felicidad. Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón! **

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi fic, por su lealtad y su apoyo!**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Besos!***

**_______________________________________________________________________-*Ginny!* **


	37. Chapter 37

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…

Acá está disfruten!

**______________________________________________________________**

**73**

**Conflicto**

**(Capítulo 37)**

El muchacho rubio permanecía de pie en el vestíbulo de la ancestral casa de los Black, caminando hacia un lado y el otro, describiendo círculos en el mismo lugar, ansioso, y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, preocupado. Había cumplido, aunque a regañadientes, con lo que le habían ordenado: había conducido a los jóvenes prisioneros fuera de la mansión, los había llevado hasta fuera de los límites de la casa, y, tras usar su propio anillo con el emblema de su familia para crear un traslador, los había enviado hacia aquella casa en Londres, y luego había regresado al sitio en donde se hallaba ahora. Había cumplido con todo al pie de la letra, pero los demás aún no se unían a él como habían dicho, y eso comenzaba a preocuparlo ¿Es que acaso les había ocurrido algo?¿Se habían enfrentado a los Mortífagos y no habían salido bien parados?¿Acaso ahora eran ellos quienes estaban presos? No, no podía permitirse estar preocupado por ellos en esa medida, qué le importaba a él si los habían atrapado, matado, o lo que fuese… Nada, no le importaba… No podía importarle… no…

Algo a su espalda se movió. Volteó de inmediato, alarmado, aferrando su varita con fuerza en el bolsillo listo para atacar. Pero la soltó en cuanto distinguió a la figura que se tambaleaba en el umbral de la puerta. Ron Weasley, de pie, con expresión de agonía sosteniendo entre sus brazos a… se trataba de…

Draco se apresuró hacia él, e intentó ayudarlo. Pero el pelirrojo no le permitió tomar a la inconsciente Hermione de entre sus brazos, no lo dejó tocarla siquiera, y, como reaccionando de repente, salió de la chimenea y se dirigió hacia el centro de la Sala, donde depositó a la maltrecha muchacha sobre el sofá.

- ¿Qué ha…? – Draco no podía explicarse qué era lo que había pasado. ¿Qué hacía la sangre sucia allí? ¿Cómo la habían encontrado? ¿Es que acaso estaba…?

Ron interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

- Rápido, necesito compresas, y agua fría. ¡Apresúrate Malfoy!

El rubio se apresuró hacia la cocina sin rezongar.

Ron no apartaba la miraba del rostro pálido de la muchacha, mientras aferraba su mano con fuerza y rogaba a los cielos que se recuperase. Su cuerpo lucía frágil, sin vida, y su rostro no reflejaba expresión alguna, parecía como si estuviese… No, no podía permitirse siquiera pensar en eso, ella estaba viva aún, y se recobraría, él la ayudaría a ponerse bien, y si… si eso no ocurría, entonces se iría con ella… Porque no podía imaginar su vida sin ella, porque la amaba, y no podía explicar cuánto. Todo ese tiempo había estado tan ciego, había sido un idiota, y se había equivocado, había cometido tantos errores, y si ahora ella no llegaba a despertar, entonces él… él ya no podría seguir viviendo ahora que sabía que esa chica era todo lo que quería en la vida… Pero si ella despertaba, (y rogaba a Merlín que así fuese) ¿él merecería su perdón? ¿Merecería su amor? No, no lo merecía, sabía que así era. Porque él la había traicionado con Megera, y en cuanto Hermione lo supiese, entonces lo odiaría para siempre… le había fallado, en eso y en todo; su escena de celos había echado todo por la borda, aunque al final resultara el él sí tenía razón respecto de Michael, _(¡La asquerosa sanguijuela la había violado!_) pero aún así la había insultado, le había gritado y la había herido, y había sido por su culpa, y de nadie más que de él, que ella había optado por marcharse, lo que lo llevaba a ser el culpable de que el maldito la hubiese secuestrado y profanado su cuerpo y quien sabe qué más…

Una lágrima cayó sobre el rostro de la castaña y se percató de que estaba llorando. Llorando de pena, de furia, de rabia, con sí mismo, con los malditos Mortífagos, y con aquel mal nacido de Michael, que había engañado a su novia, para que confiara incondicionalmente en él, y luego la había traicionado y la había tirado a los lobos para ser devorada, la había usado, ensuciado, la había lastimado en los más profundo, había jugado con ella… Apretó los dientes con fuerza, haciéndose daño, y cerró el puño, clavándose las uñas en el interior de la mano, mientras la repugnante idea del Mortífago sobre su novia, irrumpiendo en su cuerpo una y otra vez se figuraba en su mente. Un monstruo negro, horrible y deforme, con enormes colmillos rugió en su interior pidiendo sangre a gritos. No descansaría hasta conseguirla.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?¿Qué ha ocurrido? – la voz chillona y ronca del elfo despertó a Ron y lo trajo de regreso al vestíbulo del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. No fue hasta entonces, que Ron se percató de que su hermano se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo junto a él. Le dedicó una mirada triste, a la que George correspondió con una débil sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Voltearon la cabeza para ver a Kreacher que se apresuraba hacia ellos, llevando una palangana en las manos, y una pila de impecables toallas blancas dentro. Draco venía tras él, con expresión sorprendida y molesta. El elfo llegó junto a Ron, George y Hermione, sacó las toallas de dentro de la palangana y, con un chasquido de sus largos y puntiagudos dedos, la llenó con agua.

- ¡Pero si es la _san…_ la señorita Hermione, la amiga del amo Potter!

Kreacher la reconoció al tiempo que se disponía a colocarle una toalla embebida en agua sobre la frente. Entonces la soltó con expresión de asco y se alejó unos pasos del sofá. Ron bufó molesto, pero no se molestó en insultar al elfo. Tomó el paño que éste había soltado, y lo colocó con dulzura sobre la frente de la chica. Le acarició el rostro con los dedos, entonces, tomó otro paño y lo mojó, y recorrió con él sus mejillas y su cuello. George observaba la expresión de agonía con que su hermano observaba a la chica.

- Se pondrá bien, Ron, ya verás – lo consoló, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Weasley? ¿Dónde está Potter? – el rubio, mostrando por primera vez algo de tacto, no se dirigió a Ron, sino al otro muchacho.

- Desarmamos a los Mortífagos. Y luego… luego encontramos a Hermione, no me explico cómo… - se perdió por un momento en su propia mente, ¿cómo había sabido Harry…?¿cómo había dado con ella? Recordó el último momento en la biblioteca, el comportamiento del chico… - En fin, había otro mortífago con ella, él estaba…

- ¡VIOLÁNDOLA! ¡ÉL ESTABA VIOLÁNDOLA! – estalló Ron, con nuevas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

- Ya, Ron…

- ¡NO PUEDES PEDIRME QUE ME TRANQUILICE! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ESPERAR QUE ME TRANQUILICE?! ESA RATA PAGARÁ POR ESTO, TE JURO QUE LO HARÉ PAGAR

- Creo que no será necesario, puedo asegurarte que no volverá a hacerlo, que no podrá volver a hacerlo nunca jamás. – Harry acababa de entrar al vestíbulo y se hallaba de pie en el vano de la puerta de entrada al vestíbulo dónde todos estaban reunidos.

- ¿Qué… qué dices? – inquirió George, mientras el muchacho de ojos verdes se arrodillaba junto a él frente al sofá y tomaba la pálida y fría mano de su amiga.

- Pues eso mismo. Me he asegurado de que no pueda volver a hacerle eso a nadie jamás, o si lo prefieres de otra manera, nunca podrá tener hijos. – una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro, peor desapareció al instante cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre la chica inconsciente - ¿No ha despertado aún?

- No – respondió Ron con la voz ahogada, - ni se ha movido… nada… - la desesperación se hizo con él y su voz - ¿y qué tal si no despierta?¿qué tal si ella…

- NO lo digas – lo interrumpió su amigo – ella despertará y se pondrá bien. Todo estará bien, todo va a estar bien. – su voz se convirtió en un susurro, al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que él mismo se preguntaba si así sería.

- Debe haber algo, alguna manera de hacerla reaccionar, de que vuelva en sí… - susurró George, escarbando en su mente en busca de algún conjuro, pócima o lo que fuese. Pero nunca había prestado ni pizca de atención a ninguna clase, así que era más que incapaz de recordar nada. Hermione sí lo hubiera hecho en su lugar, por supuesto, ya que recordaba con detalle no sólo lo que los profesores dictaban en sus clases, sino también el contenido de cada uno de los libros que había tenido en sus manos, peor casualmente, era ella quien estaba inconsciente, a quién debían ayudar.

Un ligero correteo sobre las tablas de madera del suelo y Kreacher desapareció por la puerta rumbo a su lugar favorito: la cocina.

Los muchachos continuaron así, como estaban, los tres amigos junto al lecho de la muchacha, y el rubio de pie unos pasos más allá. Ron cambiaba los paños a cada ratito, remojándolos, estrujándolos, y volviendo a colocarlos sobre la frente, la mejilla, el cuello y el pecho de Hermione. Había visto a su madre hacer aquello con sus hermanos miles de veces, y siempre había dado resultado, pero ahora se preguntaba si no estaba faltándole algo, algún conjuro, algunas palabras que debiera murmurar mientras repetía el procedimiento. ¿Por qué no despertaba? Necesitaba ver sus ojos castaños brillando con el resplandor de la vida, necesitaba verlos, ver esos ojos sabios mirándolo, con felicidad, con ternura, con reproche, con enojo, como fuese, pero necesitaba verlos. Observó el lento e irregular movimiento de su pecho mientras colocaba sobre él una nueva toalla. Le costaba respirar. ¿Por qué le costaba respirar? Al menos podía estar seguro de que aún respiraba… No, no debía pensar en eso, ¡claro que aún respiraba! Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de la muchacha mientras las lágrimas volvían a anegar una vez más sus ojos. Acarició el rostro de Hermione con dedos temblorosos - _por favor, por favor_ – rogaba una y otra vez – por favor despierta, te necesito. Sostuvo la mirada clavada en los ojos cerrados de la castaña, con la esperanza de verlos abrirse de un momento a otro.

Un nuevo correteo en la habitación. Kreacher estaba de regreso.

El elfo se ubicó junto al menor de los Weasley – aún estando de rodillas, el chico era casi dos cabezas más alto que la criatura – bajo las miradas curiosas de los otros tres (el pelirrojo no había levantado la cabeza para mirarlo), que se clavaban en él, y en la botellita que llevaba en sus huesudas manitas. Sin pronunciar palabra, el elfo descorchó la pequeña botellita de cristal, un vapor espeso se elevó desde el pico y la sustancia rojo intenso que contenía en su interior se agitó y aclaró levemente. Sacó entonces un pañuelo (impecablemente limpio) del interior de la funda de almohada que vestía a modo de toga, y lo embebido en aquella tétrica sustancia, que parecía demasiado líquida para ser sólida, y demasiado espesa para ser líquida. Se acercó más al sofá, hacia le lado donde reposaba la cabeza de la chica, sin esconder la expresión de asco que se dibujaba en su rostro, y estiró el brazo con el pañuelo hacia su rostro. Harry y George se dedicaron miradas alarmadas ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué iba a hacer el elfo?

- ¡Aguarda! – Harry lo frenó justo a tiempo. Kreacher se volvió a él algo sorprendido, sin comprender.

- ¿Qué ocurre, amo Potter?

- ¿Qué… qué es eso? ¿Qué vas a hacerle?

- Oh, es una pócima señor, que la traerá de regreso de su inconsciencia señor. Sólo debo colocarla bajo su nariz y ella despertará… como de un sueño – agregó.

George no parecía muy convencido con ellos, y hasta Harry tenía lago de desconfianza, así que decidió asegurarse.

- Kreacher, te prohíbo que le hagas daño a Hermione.

- Oh, no señor, Kreacher nunca lastimaría a los amigos del amo, claro que no.

- Muy bien.

El elfo prosiguió con su tarea, con lo que quedó claro que no era su intención herir a Hermione. Sus palabras habían sido sinceras. George miró algo sorprendido al muchacho, por su decisión de permitir que la criatura prosiguiera con su tarea, pero no dijo nada. Draco observaba con curiosidad desde su posición, sin acercarse al grupo, y Ron… Ron simplemente continuaba con la cabeza sobre el pecho la muchacha, los ojos ahora cerrados mientras las lágrimas, lentas, como moviéndose al compás de una marcha triste y lamentosa, continuaba resbalando por sus pecosas mejillas. El pelirrojo no tenía idea de qué era lo que ocurría, no era consciente de lo que fuera que pasase fuera de su mente, no conocía más que su agonía, por eso se sorprendió sobremanera cuando la "medicina" del elfo surtió efecto.

El cuerpo de Hermione se removió bajo el peso de su cabeza, su rostros se contorsionó bajo su mano. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos al fin, e incorporó la cabeza. La observó con detenimiento. La castaña estaba moviéndose. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos por lo que veían. El muchacho se quedó completamente paralizado, sin reacción alguna, por una felicidad intensa que comenzaba a tomar forma en su interior, y a extenderse desde su pecho hasta el resto del cuerpo. La fiera con colmillos que hacía apenas unos segundos rugía hambrienta, ahora gimió como un cachorro. Entonces, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron, y él los vio, castaños, brillantes, mirándolo con esa chispa de sabiduría, y con un rastro de miedo… pero qué importaba eso, él la ayudaría a recuperarse, le diría que no debía temer más, que estaba a salvo, que él la cuidaría, como debería haber hecho hasta entonces, le diría que nunca más volvería a fallarle… No importaba nada ahora, porque la mujer de sus sueños, el amor de su vida estaba despierto, y sus hermosos ojos, dos estrellas en medio de la profunda oscuridad, estaban abiertos. Su mundo recobró la luz, y su corazón volvió a latir, el dolor se esfumó y una sonrisa reemplazó la expresión de agonía que se había alojado en su rostro.

Todo eso pasó en apenas unos pocos segundos, el tiempo que le tomó a Hermione mirar con cautela a su alrededor y reconocer con alivio el lugar donde se hallaba. Ver a sus amigos que le sonreían con alegría, y con alivio en sus ojos, a un muchacho rubio que contemplaba la escena desde un metro más allá, a la bajita figura de Kreacher, a unos centímetros de su cabeza, sosteniendo un pañuelo blanco y sonriendo con triunfo, y a Ron, oh Ron, a su querido Ron, que la miraba con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, y los rastros de las lágrimas surcándole las mejillas, pero feliz, desbordante de alegría, mientras la observaba con ojos llenos de amor. Se sintió aliviada, de estar a fin a salvo, y de regreso a lo que podía llamar hogar, con sus amigos; se sintió culpable, al ver la ternura y el amor en los ojos del pelirrojo, el pelirrojo a quien ella había sido infiel; y se sintió sucia con el último recuerdo que había en su mente. De un momento a otro, y antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, la castaña estalló en llantos, en un llanto desconsolado, descargando todo lo que sentía dentro.

Las sonrisas en los rostros de sus amigos se paralizaron, y se esfumaron de golpe, ahora la miraban preocupados, asustados. Ron se acercó más a ella, y la rodeó con sus largos y cálidos brazos, lo que la hizo sentir aún más culpable. No se lo merecía, no se merecía que la quisiese como la quería. Pero lo necesitaba, y por más que pensó en retirarse y romper el abrazo, no fue capaz, y se dejó abrazar por el chico, mientras él le daba tiernos besitos en la coronilla y le susurraba una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo permanecieron de aquel modo. Hermione lloró hasta que ya no le quedaron fuerzas, ni más lágrimas que expulsar, y Ron estuvo con ella, sosteniéndola, hasta que al fin recuperó la calma, y, agotada, cayó dormida. Entonces la levantó en brazos y la llevó con cuidado escaleras arriba, para depositarla en la comodidad de la amplia cama de uno de los dormitorios. Se sentó al borde de la misma, junto a su chica, tomó su mano, y allí se acomodó, para permanecer con ella el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Harry, George y Draco, comieron en la cocina la deliciosa cena que les preparó el elfo, más que contento de tener gente en casa a quienes servir. Intentaron todos los argumentos posibles para hacer que Ron se les uniese también, mas por mucho que insistieron, el muchacho no se movió del lado de su bella durmiente para ningún propósito, estaba dispuesto a permanecer allí a completa disposición de su chica hasta que estuviese seguro de que ella se hallaba bien. Así que luego de que hubieron cenado, Harry le llevó un plato de tarta de calabaza al dormitorio.

El pelinegro depositó el plato sobre el regazo de su amigo y le dedicó una mirada severa cuando éste negó con la cabeza, mostrándose nada dispuesto a alimentarse.

- Tienes que comer Ron. Anda, - lo alentó – ella se encuentra bien, ya ha despertado de su inconsciencia, ahora sólo duerme. Está mejor, puedo verlo.

Y en definitiva así era, a pesar de haber caído dormida, al tiempo de recobrar la consciencia, era evidente el cambio. Aunque aún estaba sucia, lastimada y lucía débil, y su rostro mostraba una expresión perturbada, su cuerpo parecía ahora más relajado, y consistente (ya no lucía como uno sin vida), y se movía suavemente con los movimientos acompasados de su respiración, que había vuelto a ser normal.

- Lo sé – repuso Ron en un susurro -, es sólo que no quiero que se encuentre sola cuando despierte…

El pelirrojo llevó una mano delicada hacia el rostro de la castaña, para correr un mechón de deslucido cabello que le caía sobre los párpados cerrados y colocarlo detrás de su oreja. Harry lo observó con atención, su gesto, la expresión tierna de su rostro, su actitud… ¡Wow! Se llevó una sorpresa al ver lo mucho que había cambiado el chico. Realmente amaba a Hermione, y mucho. Claro que antes de que nada ocurriese también la amaba, eso lo sabía bien, pero ahora, luego de que había pasado, su amigo parecía habérselo tomado más en serio, quizá hubiese comenzado a comprender cuán afortunado era de tenerla, y a valorarla en mayor medida. Eso, podía asegurarlo, no era algo que se pudiera haber aprendido de la lectura de _Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja_, eso era algo que se aprendía sólo, que salía del corazón, sin lecturas, sin prácticas, con la simpleza, la naturalidad y la espontaneidad del mismo amor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sentí nuevamente la punzada aguda de dolor en mis rodillas al chocar contra la dura roca del suelo. Respiraba con dificultad, el aire luchaba por entrar a mis pulmones, y mi pecho subía y bajaba ante mis desesperados jadeos. Mi corazón latía desbocado, anticipando lo peor, con miedo, con mucho miedo… Sentí su tacto en la base de mi cuello, y me estremecí, todo mi cuerpo se sacudió instintivamente, como tratando de sacudírselo de encima. Pero no sirvió de nada. Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse hacia abajo por el escote de mi camisa, contra mi piel pegajosa de sudor. Se detuvo cuando los botones abrochados no le permitieron continuar, y yo agradecí al cielo, aunque sabía que no debía ser así, pues eso no lo detendría. Sus dedos se desplazaron hacia mi boca, y los sentí trazando mis labios entreabiertos a través de la sucia tela que tenía a modo de mordaza. Respondí con un inmediato jadeo de sorpresa y pánico. Aquello se sentía sencillamente horrible. La mordaza se desplazó hacia abajo y dejó mi boca libre, pero antes incluso de que pudiese procesar aquello y reaccionar, su mano mugrienta volvía a taparla. Su rostro se acercó al mío. Advertía la proximidad, sentí su .proximidad, el olor a grasitud y cabello sucio se escurrió por mi nariz, pude sentir el sonido del aire al pasar a través de su boca con desesperación, estaba agitado, pero no como yo, que estaba agitada por el miedo y el pánico, él lo estaba por la excitación. Sabía que así era. Pude sentir el olor de su aliento caliente. Todo me dio tal repulsación que sentí unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Se acercaba a mí más y más, y llegó en un punto en que sentí que ya no lo soportaría. Entonces su mano se retiró de mi boca, y antes de que tuviese la posibilidad de sentir alivio, su boca estaba allí, sobre la mía, brusca y grosera. Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par detrás de aquel velo que me impedía ver (que de hecho, era algo que no deseaba hacer de todos modos). Apreté los labios con fuerza, era lo mejor y único que podía hacer para frenar aquello, para mantenerlo alejado de mi boca, que sólo podía pensar en unos labios… Pero todo lo que yo pudiera hacer era completamente inútil contra aquella bestia, tanto por mi debilidad como por su fortaleza. Sentí una mano furiosa sobre mi rostro, me presionó las mandíbulas, haciéndome daño. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no ceder, pero estaba lastimándome, y la presión de su mano se volvía más y más fuerte, al punto en que pensé que acabaría por quebrarme las mandíbulas. .Por mucho que quise evitarlo, la presión surtió efecto al fin y mi boca se abrió. Antes de que el gemido de angustia que escapó de ella pudiese encontrar su nota final, sentí la lengua de él irrumpir con brutalidad en ella, casi hasta la garganta. Aquello me produjo arcadas, pero, una vez más, atada de pies y manos, no había nada que yo pudiese hacer para pararlo. Intenté empujar su lengua de nuevo hacia fuera con la mía, pero al contrario de fastidiarle, aquello pareció agradarle, y se volvió más persistente en su tarea. Temí que pensara que estaba devolviéndole el beso. Su asquerosa lengua se retorcía en el interior de mi boca como una gruesa serpiente inquieta en su cueva, recorriendo mi paladar, saboreando cada rincón. Yo podía sentir su sabor, una mezcla de licor y fritura… repugnante. De todos modos no me rendí, continué intentando sacarla, cada vez con más desesperación, a medida que él se volvía más y más agresivo, y mi respiración se veía más y más dificultada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer la venda que me enceguecía y a correr mejillas abajo, mientras el sentimiento de bronca bullía cada vez con más fuerza en mi interior, sintiendo enorme frustración ante la impotencia, ante el conocimiento de que estaba ocurriéndome, de lo que él estaba haciéndome, y de no tener más opción que dejarlo hacerlo. Sentí entonces, con nuevos espasmos de pánico y repugnancia, su otra mano (la que no continuaba sujetándome el rostro), posarse sobre uno de mis senos. Comenzó a manosearlo, a apretujarlo, a friccionarlo, como si se tratara de un juguete de goma, y pronto la horrible sensación que eso me provocó, se vio acompañada también por dolor. Sacudí mi cuerpo una vez más, en otro inútil intento de sacudirme su mano, y él respondió con una carcajada, aún con su boca sobre la mía. Retiró de mi rostro la mano con que sostenía mi mandíbula, presionando mi rostro contra el suyo, y la llevó hacia mi camisa, para comenzar a desabrochar, o mejor dicho arrancar, los botones que le habían impedido el avance segundos antes. Su boca continuó sobra la mía, y su lengua ahogándome, mientras la mano con que había estado manoseando mis senos, continuaba haciéndolo por debajo de la ropa, que ya no los cubría, directo sobre la piel. Aproveché que la presión que había estado ejerciendo sobre mi cara había cesado, e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, en un intento de alejar mi rostro del suyo, y de sacar su lengua de mi. Pero apenas había logrado tomar una bocanada de aire cuando, furioso por mi osadía, me tomó con mano dura por la nuca y me acercó de nuevo a él. Sentí entonces su cuerpo contra el mío, sin espacio distante entre ambos. Su camisa sudada y sucia, adhirió a mi piel pegajosa, también por el sudor y la suciedad acumulados en el tiempo que había pasado allí. Me empujó hacia atrás, y golpeé con la espalda en el duro suelo. Me hice daño, pero de todos modos, qué importancia tenía eso comparado con todo lo demás. Sentí su peso sobre mi vientre, sentado a horcajadas sobre mi, inclinado sobre mi cuerpo mientras continuaba besándome. Sus manos se movieron ansiosas por mi rostro, mientras mordía mis labios con desesperación, como si intentase comerlos. Sus manos se desplazaron nuevamente a mis pechos, con un tirón, arrancó el sostén, la única prenda que quedaba protegiéndolos, y los "amasó" como si fuesen bollos de masa. Entonces ocurrió lo que más temía. Sentí sus manos sobre mis pantalones, desabrochando con prisa los botones y la cremallera. Intenté patalear, para impedirlo, pero el tener los tobillos amarrados, sumado a su cuerpo encima mío, me lo hicieron prácticamente imposible. No había caso, supe en ese mismo instante, que no tenía más remedio que boca abandonó al fin la mía, y yo boqueé en busca de aire, como un inútil pez fuera del agua. Sentí sus manos atropelladas en mis tobillos, desatando las amarras. Sentí sus manos desesperadas sobre mis muslos ahora desnudos. Separó mis piernas con brusquedad, y se plantó en medio. Volví a sentir su boca en la mía ¿es que nunca iba a dejarlo?, al tiempo me tomaba por la espalda con una mano y me incorporaba para acercarme más contra su cuerpo. Y entonces lo sentí. Con un aullido de dolor, y terror, que se quedó trabado en mi garganta bloqueada, lo sentí incrustarse en mí, con tal fuerza y brusquedad que pensé que me desgarraría, y sentí tal dolor que de verdad creí que estaba desgarrándome después de todo. Salió por un instante, para luego volver a embestir contra mi cuerpo, profanándolo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando soportarlo, debía soportarlo, tenía que ser fuerte… Pero era tan difícil, aquello era demasiado, y no podía más que desear que todo acabara pronto. Deseé estar muerta…Su boca volvió a abandonar la mía, y su lengua comenzó a deslizarse cuello abajo. Recorrió mi pecho, y cada uno de mis senos. Supe que debía hacerlo, que no tendría otra oportunidad, y que, aunque más que seguramente aquello no serviría absolutamente de nada, debía intentarlo. Llené mis pulmones con todo el aire que pude conseguir en una sola inspiración, y entonces grité con todas mis fuerzas, el chillido más desesperado que fui capaz de proferir. Sin embargo no oí nada. Mi boca estaba abierta en toda su extensión, y el aire salía por ella, transformándose en mi garganta, en mis cuerdas vocales, peor sin embargo, todo se había vuelto repentinamente silencioso, como si alguien hubiese presionado la tecla de "mute" del control remoto en aquella horrible película de horror… _

_De repente, me sentí transportada a través de un túnel, de colores extraños que se arremolinaban a mi alrededor. _

_Yo salía de la casa hecha una fiera, con el rostro rojo de ira, y cerraba de un portazo a mis espaldas, antes de desaparecerme… Estaba en una casa, pequeña, pero acogedora y había alguien con migo. Él se volteó hacía mí y me sonrió con una reluciente sonrisa de modelo en un comercial de dentífrico. Me contemplé devolverle la sonrisa, pero por algún motivo, no sentía alegría mientras contemplaba la escena, sino pánico, temor y odio… Me vi en una ducha, inmóvil, mientras el agua caía sobre mi y las gotas chocaban con mi piel, rompiéndose en otras más pequeñas; sostenía algo en mi mano, un pequeño objeto plateado que brilló con un siniestro destello cuando un haz de luz llegó a él. Él en la ducha, bajo el agua conmigo. Él besándome bajo el agua, yo respondiendo. Aunque, sin embargo, ahora no sentía más que repulsión y vergüenza. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos sobre una cama matrimonial, enredados el uno con el otro, moviéndose acompasadamente. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas… _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Hermione se removió inquieta bajo las suaves caricias del muchacho ¿Estaba despierta? Se retorció bajo las sábanas, y Ron frunció el ceño, ahora más preocupado e inquieto que antes. La castaña se incorporó de golpe, con los ojos abiertos de par en par con expresión de pánico, al tiempo que un grito ensordecedor escapaba de sus maltrechos labios.

Ron le tomó el rostro entre las manos, intentando apaciguarla.

- Tranquila – le dijo con voz dulce -, ha sido una pesadilla, sólo un sueño. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, ya ha pasado.

Hermione tenía la atención aún puesta en aquello que permanecía tan fresco en su mente, y le tomó unos segundos asimilar lo que oía… Una pesadilla, ya lo creía que lo había sido, o mejor dicho, no una pesadilla, un recuerdo demasiado vívido de lo que le había ocurrido, de lo que le habían hecho, y de lo que había hecho… Le tomó unos segundos más procesar de dónde habían venido esas palabras, y también advertir las manos posadas en sus mejillas, cuyos dedos describían círculos en ellas… Pero en cuanto se percató de a quién pertenecían, de dónde habían provenido las palabras, su reacción fue inmediata. Clavó en Ron sus ojos, ahora asustados, culpables, y lo contempló por una fracción de segundo. El rostro de la persona a quien amaba más que nada ni a nadie, el rostro en que había pensado mientras la torturaban, el rostro de la persona a quien había traicionado… Sintió pánico, y le ardió el agujero que la culpabilidad le había hecho en el estómago, como una úlcera. Llevó presurosa sus frágiles manos hacia la de él y se sintió en el cielo cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron aquella piel, pero eso sólo consiguió empeorar el asunto. Tomó las manos que la acariciaban con brusquedad y las arrancó de su rostro. No merecía esas caricias. Se hundió en el colchón lo más que pudo, y se incorporó unos centímetros, para alejarse del chico todo lo que la cama le permitía. Entonces las lágrimas que habían estado acumulándose en sus ojos, comenzaron a brotar a chorros, una detrás de la otra, sin parar. El pelirrojo asustado, miró a Harry con ojos como platos, trasmitiéndole su pánico ante la reacción de la chica ¿qué le ocurría? Y luego volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia ella. Le tendió los brazos y se acercó con intención de abrazarla, pero extendió su mano hacia su pecho y lo empujó.

- ¡No! – Gritó entre llantos - ¡Vete! ¡Ron, vete!

Ron sintió que algo se le rompía en su interior, y que los fragmentos de cristal rotos se le clavaban por doquier. Se quedó de piedra, completamente paralizado. Ella… ella estaba pidiéndole que se fuera… ella… no lo quería… ella ya no lo quería… Con suma lentitud y con movimientos torpes, dejó el plato sobre la cama y consiguió ponerse en pie, estaba en completo estado de shock, incapaz de encontrar una explicación razonable a aquella reacción, caminó hacia la puerta a trompicones, y salió al pasillo tras dedicarle una última mirada de profundo dolor a la muchacha que continuaba llorando sin consuelo entre las sábanas.

Harry continuó allí, sentado a borde de la cama, sin entender qué era lo que había ocurrido, y lo que estaba ocurriendo, y para nada seguro de qué era lo que debía hacer ahora. Hermione lloraba sentada sobre la cama, con el rostro escondido entre las manos, entre cuyos dedos se colaban las lágrimas que iban a parar a su regazo. Con lentitud, y con movimientos calculados, anticipándose a la posible reacción de su amiga, fue acercándose a ella, le extendió los brazos y la rodeó con ellos. Se sorprendió cuando ella no lo empujó, ni le pidió que se marchase como había hecho con Ron. Su reacción fue contraria a la que temía. Se dejó abrazar y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho mientras intensificaba, aún más, su llanto. Harry estaba pasmado, al parecer la experiencia en cautiverio la había traumado más de lo que pudieron haber imaginado, no quiso ni imaginar las torturas a las que habría sido sometida, además de aquello que él mismo había visto con sus propios ojos. Se preguntó en su interior qué estaría rondando por la mente de su amiga en aquel mismo instante…

_Tranquila, tranquila_, le susurró una y otra vez, mientras se mecía hacia atrás y adelante, como intentando hacer dormir a un niño pequeño.

- Oh Harry, he sido tan estúpida. – exclamó la muchacha entre jadeos, una vez que su llanto y sus gemidos se hubieron apaciguado lo suficiente para permitirle hablar. Tenía la voz ronca, y sonaba apagada, probablemente debido al largo tiempo que había permanecido sin pronunciar palabra.

- No digas eso. Ya nada importa – la consoló – sólo que ya estás en casa, y a salvo, y no permitiremos que nadie vulva a hacerte daño.

- Me siento tan… mal – continuó ella, como si su amigo no hubiese dicho nada -. Fui una idiota, él me engañó, y yo le creí, y él… - volvió a estremecerse ante el recuerdo, y las lágrimas volvieron a intensificarse. Se sentía sucia ante el recuerdo de aquellas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, de aquella lengua saboreándola. El sonido de una risa de satisfacción le llenó los oídos, y comenzó a temblar, con el cuerpo convulsionado por el llanto que iba en aumento, y los jadeos en busca del aire que parecía habérsele ido de repente.

- Sí, lo sé, sé lo que ha hecho. – respondió el chico apretando los dientes con furia, también recordando.

- Me siento… sucia… Él… Necesito darme una ducha. – consiguió decirle entre los jadeos. Pensando que además de lavarse, lo que en verdad necesitaba, necesitaba más aquel baño para darse un tiempo para relajarse, y pensar con mayor claridad.

- Creo que es una buena idea. De verdad lo necesitas. – intentó bromear, pero la risa que soltó fue amarga, y no consiguió engañar a nadie.

La castaña se desligó de su abrazo y se levantó de la cama tambaleándose un poco antes de conseguir recobrar el equilibrio. Se esforzó al máximo para ocultar el dolor que invadía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y el dolor, la tristeza y la vergüenza que anegaban su alma. Pero no pudo reprimir una mueca cuando, al ponerse de pie, cada uno de sus huesos se quejó.

Levantó un pie para avanzar, pero dudó y se detuvo, se volvió hacia Harry, que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos con atención, en caso de que fuese necesario que la sujetara para que no cayera.

- Harry… - susurró, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que las palabras salieran con el volumen suficiente, y así, esconder nuevamente su pena. - ¿crees que podrías prestarme algo de ropa tuya? Una remera… o…

Su amigo la observó sin comprender de qué iba el asunto. Pero de todos modos asintió, mientras intentaba encontrar una explicación a por qué Hermione no quisiera vestir sus propias ropas… La chica advirtió esa mirada.

- No tengo mi bolso. – soltó como un suspiro compungido. – Tengo todo allí…

- Oh – no se había percatado de ese detalle, es que, a decir verdad, no había pensado precisamente en eso cuando salió de la mansión de los Riddle. – Hum… De a cuerdo, no te preocupes por eso Herms, sólo ve a bañarte, yo regresaré a Pequeño Hangleton y lo traeré para ti.

Hermione procesó las palabras de su amigo, su cerebro estaba trabajando increíble y fastidiosamente lento. _Pequeño Hangleton_, repitió en su cabeza, ¿qué era eso? Le sonaba extrañamente familiar, pero su mente no lograba establecer ninguna conexión, no podía recordar dónde lo había leído… y luego recordó, no lo había leído, lo había oído, Harry lo había mencionado… Pero aún no lograba recordar de qué se trataba _Pequeño Hangleton…_ ¿qué era? Pasaron unos segundos más hasta que su mente halló la respuesta y recordó al fin. El pueblo en el que había vivido el padre de Voldemort… donde habían vivido sus padres, y dónde él mismo los había matado a todos… se estremeció. ¿Era aquel el sitio en que había estado?

Harry advirtió el estremecimiento que recorrió a su amiga y se puso de pie rápidamente, recorrió el paso que los separaba en lo que dura un parpadeo y la sujetó con ambos brazos por la cintura. Hermione de verdad lucía como si fuese a caerse de un momento a otro. Lucía tan débil, y había perdido tanto peso, que no parecía que sus piernas fueran a soportar su peso mucho más.

- Estoy bien. – le dijo ella en un susurro, en cuanto lo sintió sujetarla – así que Pequeño Hangleton ¿eh?

Pareció perderse en su mente durante unos segundos, y luego continuó:

- Harry, yo… de todos modos no… creo que… mi bolso no se encuentre allí… - logró decir con un hilo de voz. Tragó saliva, estremeciéndose una vez cuando los sucesos se agolparon en su mente, presentándose como una película – sé dónde… yo sé dónde lo dejé… - cerró los ojos con fuerza, en un inútil intento de hacer que las imágenes dejaran de aparecérsele como diapositivas. Una lágrima escapó de la comisura de su ojo y rodó por su mejilla como un cristal.

- Oh – murmuró Harry sorprendido, advirtiendo un pequeño destello en el rostro de su amiga – de a cuerdo, no hay problema, sólo dime dónde, yo lo buscaré.

Hermione sin embargo, no respondió. Inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia arriba y lo miró a sus ojos. Nuevamente había temor y vergüenza en ellos, nuevas lágrimas los humedecían mientras su labio inferior temblaba, conteniendo el llanto. No estaba segura de si debía responder o no, ¿qué pensarían de ella? Entonces se darían cuenta de que lo que le había dicho Ron, que todos sus insultos no eran más que la pura verdad. Quizá pudiera sobrevivir sin su bolsito de cuentas… sin todo lo que éste contenía, su ropa, sus libros, sus cosas… y su varita, que sabía, también estaba allí, porque, a decir verdad, dudaba de que M… no podía siquiera pronunciar su nombre, cada letra le sabía a un veneno amargo y repugnante… dudaba de que él, reformuló la frase en su mente, hubiese llevado sus cosas a otro sitio. Lo consideró durante un instante, su amigo la aguardaba con paciencia mientras le sostenía la mirada, tratando de encontrar algo en sus ojos. No, definitivamente no podría sobrevivir sin su bolso, menos aún con la pinta que tenía, sucia como estaba, con las ropas sudadas y manchadas de tierra y sangre. Porque, definitivamente, no podía siquiera pensar en regresar a Londres a buscar ropa limpia, y menos aún, al Callejón Diagon a comprar una varita nueva. ¿Y cómo podía siquiera pensar en sobrevivir sin su varita? ¡Era una bruja! Tomó aire y juntó todo el coraje que pudo encontrar en su interior, agachó la cabeza, avergonzada, y entonces murmuró:

- Está… - un poco más de aire, lo que había reunido no era suficiente – está en la casa de… - se detuvo, no quería decirlo, no podía. Miró nuevamente a su amigo, que continuaba con expresión imperturbable, y le imploró con la mirada. Sabía que él sabría de quién hablaba. Otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y otra, y Harry supo de inmediato a qué se refería.

- Oh, - el muchacho soltó un suspiro de asombro - ¿hablas de… - ella asintió antes de que pudiera decirlo. Tampoco deseaba oírlo.

Lo pensó un momento. Al parecer, tendría que ir allí. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas de su amiga estaban allí? ¿Es que ella había ido hasta aquel sitio? ¿Por qué? De todos modos, sabía que esos asuntos tendrían que esperar, no era oportuno preguntarlo ahora.

- De a cuerdo, ¿tú sabes dónde es? – Continuó como si nada. Lo lógico era que si había estado allí, lo supiera, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que hubiese pasado inconsciente su estadía allí… o quién sabe, cualquier cosa podía haber ocurrido.

Ella se limitó a asentir. Había cerrado los ojos y agachado la cabeza, apenada y avergonzada. Las lágrimas volvían a brotar con más frecuencia de entre sus pestañas, y caían hasta aterrizar sobre las tablas del suelo… Harry se acercó más a ella, y le friccionó la espalda en un intento de calmarla, mientras buscaba la manera más adecuada de proceder… Pero sólo se le ocurría la que, sabía, no era la mejor, pues presentía, que terminaría por lastimar a su amiga quizá más de lo que ya estaba. No quería forzarla a enfrentarse a aquello, pero era la única forma que le venía a la mente…

- Creo que deberás acompañarme. – Soltó al fin, y obtuvo en respuesta exactamente la reacción que había anticipado. Hermione lo miró con las pupilas dilatadas de pánico. Lo que menos deseaba ella era regresar a aquel sitio. – Ya sabes, - se explicó el muchacho – Tú eres la única que sabe dónde es, no podré llegar sin tu ayuda… - dudó, la expresión de su amiga lo hacía preguntarse si en verdad era lo correcto.

Hermione regresó hacia la cama y se sentó en ella con un suspiro. Sabía que debía hacerlo, porque necesitaba recuperar sus cosas, su varita, lo más importante. Pero no quería volver a entrar a aquel sitio, y que el horrible recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido allí, de lo que había hecho, la atacara, quizá con más nitidez aún con la que se había presentado en sus sueños minutos antes. Y que el remordimiento y la culpa que ya sentía se incrementaran aún más, si es que era posible…

Harry habló entonces, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

- Hagamos esto Herms, - propuso, para evitarle el tener que responder de inmediato – te daré ropa e irás a darte una ducha, luego comerás algo, de verdad lo necesitas, y entonces ya veremos cómo haremos las cosas…

- De a cuerdo. – suspiró con alivio. Volvió a ponerse de pie.

La imagen que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo que había frente a ella, detrás de la puerta, era realmente desastrosa, lastimosa, escalofriante. Era ella misma. No podía soportar verse de esa forma, ni sentirse de esa forma. Se contempló durante todo el rato que le llevó a Harry volver con una remera y un jogging para prestarle, y luego, se marchó al cuarto de baño.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En el vestíbulo, Harry se encontró a Ron, que permanecía sentado en el sofá con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza enterrada entre las manos. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo en cuanto oyó sus pasos en la habitación, pero en cuanto comprobó de quién se trataba, volvió a dejar caer el rostro entre las palmas.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó a su amigo con un hilo de voz.

- Ella está… - lo cierto era que no estaba para nada seguro - bueno, considerando todo por lo que habrá pasado… creo que está bastante bien. Pero claro, está dolida, y apenada, tiene miedo… y hasta creo que… creo que ella está avergonzada, aunque no logro entender por qué… - se quedó pensativo durante un instante – Ahora mismo está dándose un baño, creo que la ayudará a relajarse, necesita despejar su mente, se veía muy alterada, no dejaba de llorar de a ratos…

Ron no respondió, permaneció en silencio, asimilando las palabras de su amigo, la descripción del estado de Hermione, deseando haber sido él quien le hubiese pasado el informe, y no quien lo recibía. Debería haber sido él el que permaneciera con el amor de su vida para estar con ella, y tranquilizarla, para escucharla y darle apoyo…

- He sido un idiota, – murmuró con frustración. – la he lastimado, y ahora ya no me quiere…

Harry se sentó junto a su amigo, y le palmeó la espalda. No sabía qué decirle, lo cierto era que aún no se explicaba la reacción de Hermione ante Ron. Pero el pelirrojo continuó hablando sin esperar respuesta.

- La verdad, es que no la culpo en absoluto. Haría lo mismo en su lugar… Yo he sido un imbécil, y no merezco que ella me ame.

- Anda Ron, ya, no digas eso, claro que no es cierto…

- ¿No es cierto? Pero pues claro que lo es, ella me odia, y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme, porque yo me lo he buscado. – lo interrumpió.

- ¡Pero claro que no te odia! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso? Ella sólo… ella sólo… Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo idea de qué es lo que le pasa, pero puedo asegurarte que no te odia, simplemente lo sé. Ha sufrido, y aún está… "shockeada", creo que es suficiente explicación. Sólo dale un tiempo para que se recuperé y ya verás que todo no fue más que un malentendido. – Por supuesto, no creía realmente lo que estaba diciendo, quizá estuviese en lo cierto, pero también era probable que no, por el momento, sólo buscaba reconfortar a su amigo.

Ron emitió una risa amarga.

- Hablaré con ella, te lo prometo, y veré qué ocurre. Pero no te apresures en sacar conclusiones ¿de acuerdo?

Ron no contestó.

- Iré a la cocina, a decirle a Kreacher que le prepare algo de comer.

Ron se quedó solo en la habitación. Se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá, estirando sus músculos. Contempló la sala, y recordó aquella ocasión en que habían dormido allí, acostados en sacos de dormir en el suelo, él y Hermione tomados de la mano.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Contempló su rostro en espejo sobre el lavabo con más detenimiento, deteniéndose varios segundos en cada rasgo, en sus pómulos huesudos, en sus mejillas flacas, en sus ojos apagados, y unos cuantos segundos más en su labio hinchado y partido. Sintió una mano impactar contra su rostro, y el ardor del cachetazo… Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada triste. Su cara estaba limpia, porque Ron la había limpiado cuidadosamente con un paño húmedo mientras ella permanecía inconsciente, y lo mismo su cuello, pero el escote de su blusa marcaba una clara divisoria entre la limpieza y la suciedad. Desabrochó los botones de su camisa y se la quitó, para contemplar su torso desnudo. Estaba sucio, y tenía marcas por doquier de todas las tonalidades de rojo y morado, secuelas de los golpes y maleficios que había soportado. Se llevó una mano de dedos temblorosos a una herida que, de a poco, comenzaba a cicatrizar, la del morado más intenso y con una desagradable mucosidad amarillenta acumulándole en los bordes aún abiertos, justo debajo de las costillas. Sus dedos se posaron con cuidado sobre los bordes, y esto le trajo una punzada de dolor, y el recuerdo de cómo se la había hecho, el recuerdo del maleficio dando contra su piel… Retiró la mano de inmediato, como un acto reflejo ante una quemadura, y sacudió la cabeza para espantar el recuerdo de la escena, del dolor… Se concentró en el presente, en sus sentimientos presentes, en el dolor y el cansancio presentes, tratando de olvidar cómo se había hecho, o, mejor dicho, cómo le habían hecho, cada herida, cada cardenal, tratando de olvidar cómo le había causado cada dolor de huesos, cada dolor muscular, cada dolor físico y emocional…

Abrió la canilla y se refrescó el rostro, cerrando los ojos, tratando de que su mente no la llevara hacia atrás. Tomó un largo sorbo de agua, y experimentó una sensación de alivio al experimentar cómo la fría sustancia bajaba por su garganta, casi sonrió, pero el sólo intentar estirar los labios en una sonrisa hizo que cada músculo de su cara se quejara de dolor, y que la cicatriz de su labio, que apenas empezaba a secarse amenazara con volver a abrirse.

Se alejó del espejo, para abrir la ducha. Permaneció de pie junto a la misma, mientras aguardaba a que él agua adquiera la temperatura justa. Cuando su mano la sintió agradable, se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, y se metió en la bañera, bajo la cálida lluvia que manaba de la boca abierta de una serpiente de plata con ojos de rubíes.

Sentir el agua en contacto con su piel la hizo suspirar de satisfacción. Ya había olvidado aquella deliciosa sensación. Permaneció inmóvil por unos minutos, dejando que el agua tibia cayera sobre su cuerpo desnudo, relajando sus músculos adoloridos y entumecidos, al tiempo que arrastraba parte de la suciedad consigo en su caída. Sintió que algo del dolor que inundaba su alma también se iba con el agua, mientras pensaba en el presente, y en lo que tenía por debía dejar a atrás, en último plano, lo que había ocurrido…

Tomó la camisa que acababa de quitarse, y la metió bajo el agua. La refregó con cuidado y ahínco hasta que el agua dejó de salir sucia al retorcerla, y entonces la usó a modo de esponja. Limpió con ella su cuerpo con minuciosidad, refregando la piel con fuerza para eliminar todo resto de suciedad, y puso especial cuidado a la hora de limpiar sus heridas… Debería pedirle la varita a Harry luego, para curarlas con algún hechizo…

Permaneció bajo el agua con los ojos cerrados, la mente en blanco, puesta en nada más que en el agua, en la agradable sensación que la gotas le provocaban al tocar su piel y al resbalar por ella. Hasta que esta comenzó a volverse más y más fría, y entonces, de mala gana, cerró las canillas y salió. Tomó una toalla del armario de madera oscura que había junto a la puerta y se envolvió con ella. Se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete, y permaneció allí un momento más, reteniendo la satisfacción que le había producido el baño, sabiendo que no tardaría en esfumarse, una vez que la realidad la trajera de regreso a ella.

Se secó el cuerpo, y se vistió con las ropas que le había dado su amigo. Se veía ridícula, la remera parecía bailar sobre su delgado torso, y tuvo que doblar los pantalones unos centímetros en las bocamangas para no pisárselos. Se puso medias, y se calzó sus zapatillas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry la esperaba en la cocina sentado a la mesa, Kreacher se movía de un lado a otro de la mesada, parecía muy atareado. El muchacho posó la mirada sobre ella y sonrió.

- Te sienta bien. – le dijo, buscando animar sus ojos tristes.

Ella hizo una mueca, que intentó ser una sonrisa.

- Siéntate, - le dijo – enseguida estará la comida. Necesitas alimentarte, te ves… débil, necesitas recuperar fuerzas - le sonrió nuevamente.

- Lo sé, - dijo ella mientras ocupaba una silla junto a su amigo. Se oía más animada – me veo fatal… No he comido nada en todo este tiempo ¿sabes?

- No me sorprende – murmuró Harry…

El elfo caminó entonces hacia ellos llevando en sus manos una gran cacerola cargada de comida. La llevó flotando hacia la mesa. Colocó luego un plato frente a Hermione y, con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo que éste se llenara de comida.

- Come, come – la urgió con su voz chillona. – Esto te ayudará, necesitas recuperar unos cuantos kilos, mírate nomás… - y continuó hablando para sí mismo mientras regresaba hacia la cocina – La sangre sucia está flaca como un palo, mentalidad de _muggle_…

- ¡Kreacher, qué te he dicho de llamar así a Hermione! – lo regañó Harry.

- Lo lo siento amo… - se disculpó, para nada arrepentido.

Hermione no se hizo de rogar, y tomó de inmediato el tenedor. Pinchó un raviol y se lo llevó a la boca. Se quemó el paladar, pero no le importó, estaba realmente delicioso, aunque claro, hacía tanto que su boca no saboreaba ningún tipo de alimento, que lo mismo podría haber estado comiendo un trozo de pan duro, y habría sabido a manjar a su lengua.

- Gracias Kreacher, esto está delicioso – se las arregló para decir con la boca llena.

Su estómago recibió con loas el alimento, peor no tardó en comenzar a crujir y a molestarle de lleno. Había comido demasiado rápido y eso no había sido bueno para él, que había permanecido por tanto tiempo vacío. Pero de todos modos a la castaña no le importó el malestar, después de todo, por una vez en semanas, el malestar era porque estaba lleno, y no porque se quejaba de hambre.

Harry la observó comer con gusto, mientras se preguntaba cuándo sería el momento indicado para comenzar a hablar.

- Herms, - llamó su atención cunado lo creyó correcto – sabes, creo que podemos posponer por algún tiempo más el "rescate" de tu bolso…

Ella lo observó sin decir palabra. Harry continuó.

- Aguardemos un tiempo más a que puedas recuperarte, y entonces iremos… No quiero forzarte a hacerlo si tu no quieres. Y sé que no quieres, te entiendo.

- Gracias, Harry. – Le respondió ella con una sonrisa, que poco a poco, iba tomando forma. – Pero, no lo sé, después de todo tampoco tengo varita…

El asunto de la varita era el que más le urgía en realidad. Podría sobrevivir unos cuantos días más sin sus ropas, sin sus libros, pero, sin su varita mágica…

- Oh, ya veo. – Entonces se le ocurrió algo – Sabes, no creo que eso sea tampoco un problema, tengo suficientes varitas como para tú elijas la que más que te guste. Claro que pertenecieron a Mortífagos, pero será sólo hasta que recuperemos la tuya. Tómate tu tiempo ¿de a cuerdo? Y entonces cuando estés preparada iremos a por tus cosas, no hay urgencia…

Hermione agradeció el gesto por parte de su amiga. Lo cierto es que, tal y como Harry había adivinado, no se sentía preparada para volver a pisar aquel suelo tan pronto…

Ahora se sentía mejor, y con el estómago lleno y feliz, el cansancio que llevaba acumulado, clamaba por ser calmado. Harry advirtió sus párpados pesados, y le sugirió que fuera a acostarse. Ella aceptó con gusto, de verdad lo deseaba, y lo necesitaba.

Subía las escaleras rumbo al dormitorio en que había estado durmiendo antes, cuando a mitad de camino se cruzó con la figura de cabellos rojos que bajaba hacia la cocina, en busca de un aperitivo (Ron comenzaba a sentir el peso de haberse salteado la cena). Levantó la mirada hacia él, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al comprobar de quién se trataba. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, mientras permanecía inmóvil contemplándolo. El chico abrió la boca para hablarle, pero ella reaccionó antes de que pudiese decir nada, y salió disparada con torpeza escaleras arriba.

Ron se quedó paralizado en medio de la escalera, intentando comprender lo que había ocurrido, si en verdad había ocurrido, o si había sido sólo su imaginación… Pero no, por más que deseaba que hubiese sido lo segundo, supo que no era así. Terminó de bajar la escalera, atontado, con la mirada perdida a lo lejos, en el interior de su mente, y la boca todavía entreabierta, con las palabras que iba a pronunciar atascadas en la garganta. Todavía llevaba esa expresión ausente en el rostro cuando entró en la cocina.

Harry continuaba sentado a la mesa, con los codos apoyados en esta y la cabeza sobre las manos, masajeándose las sienes con dedos mientras reflexionaba en qué hacer a continuación, puesto que, a pesar de haber encontrado con Hermione, y de tener que encargarse de ella para ayudarla en su recuperación, aún había mucho que hacer, debían seguir buscando, hasta dar con los demás, con Ginny… y hasta lograr cobrarse su venganza.

Ron no reparó en la presencia de su amigo al entrar, ni tampoco Harry reparó en la presencia de Ron, sino hasta que éste corrió una silla escandalosamente y se dejó caer en ella con pesadez y un sollozo contenido.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Ron? – le preguntó Harry interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

- Ella, ella me ocurre. Ella es mi felicidad, mi pena, mi todo. ¡Ella lo es todo, Harry! – respondió con desesperación, parecía un loco. - ¡Y me odia! – agregó con consternación, y los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya era de día cuando Hermione despertó. Lo supo por los claros reflejos que se filtraban entre las pesadas cortinas. Suspiró antes de erguirse para sentarse en la cama. Sabía lo que haría a continuación, lo que debía hacer. Había pensado en ello durante gran parte de la noche, hasta que el peso del sueño había sido tal que había logrado aplastarla y hacerse con ella. El haberse cruzado con Ron antes de irse a acostar la había llevado a reflexionar, y, mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas, había tomado una resolución.

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró. Claro que no estaba lista, y tampoco lo estaría, porque no quería ir, no quería regresar a aquel sitio nunca jamás. Pero después de todo ¿qué importaba que ella estuviera lista o no? Nada. Tenía que hacerlo.

Bajó a la cocina. Todos estaban allí, desayunando, y voltearon a verla cuando apareció en el vano de la puerta. Pasó la mirada por todos. Draco, que la miraba inexpresivo, George, que le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y luego Harry. Y allí se quedó, sin posarse sobre Ron, evitando su mirada, para que él no pudiera mirarla a los ojos y descubrir su traición en ellos.

- Harry, - le dijo – estoy lista.

Él la miró, sorprendido. Lo cierto era que no se esperaba que ella lo decidiera tan pronto, la hubiese esperado por mucho más de buena gana, pero claro, no era por él que irían a aquel sitio, sino por ella, y si ella deseaba hacerlo…

- De a cuerdo. – Le concedió - ¿Por qué no desayunas algo antes?

Así lo hizo. Ron abandonó la cocina en cuanto ella tomó asiento, y eso hizo que algo se retorciera en su interior, aunque, después de todo, era mejor así.

Los chicos que permanecieron en la cocina, continuaron desayunando con normalidad, aunque de vez en cuando echaban una mirada de reojo a la muchacha que engullía con ganas un cuenco de cereales. El esbozo de la recuperación comenzaba a mostrarse en ella, en su aspecto, sus antes traslúcidas majillas ahora leve pero apreciablemente coloreadas, su expresión, hasta sus ojos habían perdido algo del brillo húmedo de la tristeza… Aunque también podían ver, que mucho faltaba para que volviera a ser la Hermione de antes…

- ¿Lista? – le preguntó Harry en cuanto hubo terminado de tragar el último bocado de cereales.

- Vamos… - respondió en un susurro.

Harry advirtió el temblor de su voz.

- No debes temer, Herms, él no estará allí, lo más probable es que, a estas horas, ya se encuentre en una celda en Azkaban…

Pero claro, Harry no sabía que lo que preocupaba a Hermione, no era encontrarse con Michael, porque de hecho, ya sabía que eso no ocurriría. Lo que la preocupaba era el simple hecho de volver a encontrarse entre aquellas paredes, bajo aquel techo, en la escena del crimen, de un crimen que ella había cometido…

Harry se puso de pie imitándola, y la tomó de la mano. Juntos caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada y salieron hacia el exterior. Con la varita de quién sabe quien en la mano (Harry le había dado una de las varitas que había sacado a lo Mortífagos, ya que sin varita no podría desaparecerse), Hermione desapareció en el último escalón de la escalerita que ascendía hacia la puerta, llevando a su amigo consigo rumbo a la casa del Mortífago.

**____________________________________________________________________**

_Hola!_

_Pido perdón por tanta demora, creo que nunca me había tardado tanto. De verdad lo siento muchísimo, les juro que no fue intencionado, tuve millones de cosas en la cabeza, la escuela, para empezar, y otros asuntos mayores… además se me rompió el módem, y estuve sin Internet, y además el bloqueo mental, la inspiración que no llegaba, aunque creo que eso fue lo de menos…_

_Bueno, como sea, acá está el capítulo, y espero que les halla gustado… Lo cierto es que no lo escribí al máximo de mi inspiración, (y hasta lo escribí dos veces porque no me convencía como había quedado al principio)… Y en cuanto al título, bueno, con lo que me cuesta poner títulos, y más aún con la falta de inspiración! Sí, la verdad que a último momento no se me ocurría nada, originalmente el título era otro, peor cuando terminé el capítulo me di cuenta de que poco tenía que ver con lo que pasaba, así que le puse "Conflicto", y como probablemente no encuentren la razón, yo se las explico: Simplemente el conflicto interno de Hermione, sumado al conflicto interno de Ron, sumado al conflicto entre Hermione y Ron…_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad, y por seguir apoyándome en esto _:D

_Como siempre espero sus reviews. Estoy dispuesta a recibir insultos, y amenazas, sé que lo merezco…_

_Besos!_

__________________________________________________________________-*Ginny!*-_


	38. Chapter 38

_Hola mis fieles lectores__!* _

_Estoy de vuelta al fin, y sí, sé lo van decir, me tardé demasiado tiempo esta vez, de hecho, creo que nunca antes me había tardado tanto… Así que les pido perdón, y espero que acepten mis disculpas. Se me dificultó demasiado poder escribir durante todo este tiempo, no tenía tiempo, y cuando tenía tiempo no tenía inspiración, y se negaba a llegar, y cuando tenía inspiración, ya la tenía a mi mamá quejándose porque pasaba mucho tiempo en la computadora, y así nunca podía avanzar… Después terminé el capítulo finalmente, pero sinceramente era una porquería, así que lo borré, y empecé de nuevo. Y entonces la semana pasada mi mamá se fue de vacaciones y pensé "buenísimo, ahora sí lo termino", pero resultó que durante esta semana estuve de hecho9 más ocupada que cuando ella está. Y mañana me voy yo de vacaciones, así que me dije a mi misma que tenía que terminarlo antes de irme, y esta mañana me levanté, desayuné, y me puse a escribir y acá está finalmente el capítulo 74, o 38, como prefieran… Para ser sincera, les digo que a pesar de haberlo reescrito, éste que quedó, tampoco es la gran cosa, y es probable que no les guste, y que reciba muchas malas críticas por esto, pero no hay problema, estoy abierta a todos los comentarios, además de que soy plenamente conciente de que todo lo que digan será cierto. También es un capítulo más corto de lo que venía escribiendo últimamente, pero esto es lo que pasa cuando la inspiración y el tiempo no se disponen a cooperar. Ya no los molesto más, y los dejo leer, ya están advertidos xD _

* * *

**74**

**La verdad**

**(Capítulo 38)**

La sensación de mareo cesó, y los dos se encontraron de pie, uno junto al otro, frente a una puerta de madera barnizada, en el luminoso pasillo de uno de los pisos de un moderno edificio departamental. Harry, que aún sostenía la mano de su amiga en la suya tras haberse aparecido, notó el leve temblor que se produjo en esta cuando él mismo levantó el brazo de la varita hacia la cerradura para abrirla. Volteó la cabeza hacia ella, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de ella, castaños. El miedo, y algo más que no fue capaz de comprender, eran casi tangibles en ellos, casi sólidos. Le dio un suave apretón para infundirle valor, y hacerle saber que permanecería a su lado, y entonces giró el pomo de la puerta la empujó.

Se abrió lentamente hacia el interior, y Hermione contuvo el aliento, con el cuerpo tenso y levemente tembloroso bajo la mirada preocupada e inquisidora de su amigo. Suspiró para tomar coraje en cuanto la puerta se hubo abierto por completo, pero no soltó la mano del chico, sino que la aferró más fuertemente, necesitaba ese apoyo, ese que la mantendría en la realidad, en el presente… Se miraron a los ojos durante un instante, comunicándose sin palabras, como sólo los mejores amigos pueden hacerlo. Cada uno leyó los ojos del otro, la decisión, el temor, la duda, la seguridad. Asintieron al mismo tiempo, y entonces avanzaron hacia el interior del departamento, con un paso de cada uno, al mismo tiempo que el del otro. La casa de Michael, del _auror_ traidor, del Mortífago, del violador…

Hermione intentó no pensar, concentrarse en el presente y en su objetivo. Sólo debía recuperar su bolso y su varita. Bastaría con un sencillo encantamiento convocador, sólo unos segundo y entonces podrían marchar, salir de allí, tan pronto como los tuviera en sus manos… pero los hechos que tanto la atormentaban, todavía estaban demasiado frescos en su mente, flotaban demasiado nítidos sobre la superficie, como el pensamiento que acaba de echarse al pensadero y flota allí a la vista sobre la nacarada sustancia casi líquida, casi gaseosa. La memoria fue más fuerte, y pudo más que el autocontrol, y en cuanto tuvo los pies dentro, su mente detectó el olor, la superficie, los muebles, los colores, todo, y el reconocimiento del lugar trajo consigo el recuerdo de lo ocurrido allí, que cayó sobre ella, produciéndole punzadas horribles en el estómago, apretándole los pulmones como con una prensa, haciéndole doloroso hasta la acción de respirar…

Harry notó el repentino cambio en su amiga, y su preocupación aumentó. ¿Era el recuerdo de aquel hombre lo que la ponía así? ¿O había algo más? Tenía toda la apariencia de ser lo segundo. Conocía a su amiga, y sabía que por más frágil que pareciera, era fuerte y valiente, por eso, sabía que tenía que haber algo realmente profundo para que ella se comportara de esa manera, debía haber algo que explicara su reacción, aquella expresión en sus ojos antes de entrar… Debía terminar con el asunto cuanto antes, así podrían marcharse de aquel sitio, y ahorrarle todo sufrimiento a Hermione. Aunque, por supuesto, luego pediría una explicación, cuando lo creyera oportuno.

- Bien, acabemos con esto. – dijo con firmeza. Hermione asintió en silencio a su lado, con la mirada perdida hacia algún lugar más allá de un pequeño pasillo que se alejaba de la habitación.

- Veamos… - murmuró luego para sí mismo – _¡Accio Bolso!_

Se escuchó un silbido agudo, el del aire al rozar con el objeto que lo cortaba a toda velocidad en su vuelo hacia ellos, y a los pocos segundos, el bolsito de cuentas de la castaña apareció atravesando aquel pasillo que había estado observando Hermione. Harry lo tomó, ya que la muchacha parecía no reaccionar, y luego se lo tendió, llamando su atención y despertándola de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Está todo aquí dentro Herms? ¿Tu varita? … - Se quedó de piedra cuando su amiga volvió el rostro hacia él, dejando a su vista los ojos castaños enrojecidos y anegados en lágrimas. – Herms, ¿qué…

Harry dio un paso hacia ella y comenzó a levantar su mano para posarla sobre su hombro. Pero, sin decir una palabra, la muchacha volvió a retirar la mirada de él, para dirigirla nuevamente hacia el pasillo por el que había llegado su bolsito de cuentas, y comenzó a caminar hacia él con lentitud, con pasos dudosos, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntaba el muchacho de ojos verdes, pero lo cierto es que ella tampoco lo sabía…

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¡Sus pies la conducían directo a la escena del crimen, al sitio al que no quería regresar bajo ningún punto de vista! ¡NO! ¡No, no, no! No podía, debía detenerse en ese mismo instante, no quería volver a ese lugar, a esa habitación, no quería volver contemplar aquellas paredes, aquella cama. Si volvía a entrar allí, todo sería peor, vería las pruebas tangibles y reales de lo que había ocurrido, y no podría soportarlo. Pero entonces ¡¿Por qué diablos seguía caminando hacia allí?! NO, NO, NO, DETENTE se exigía, pero su mente parecía desconectada de su cuerpo, que parecía moverse sólo, respondiendo a alguna orden de otro mundo… Entonces comprendió que, quizá, lo que debía hacer era eso mismo, regresar a esa habitación, y contemplarla, y que todo lo que había vivido allí, eso de lo que tanto se arrepentía ahora, volviera a presentarse ante sus ojos como si estuviese ocurriendo allí delante de ella, como la representación de una obra teatral. Comprendió que, tal vez, aquello era exactamente lo que necesitaba para poder superarlo, para poder librarse del tormento que le causaba, contemplarlo con nuevos ojos, admitirlo y superarlo; que, tal vez, eso era lo que trataba de decirle su subconsciente, que la conducía contra su voluntad hacia el dormitorio del Mortífago, que aunque no quisiera, debía hacerlo, que tenía que enfrentarlo para poder pasar al siguiente paso, para mejorar y poder salir del pozo en que había caído. Así que tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y suspiró, y se dejó llevar, con un temblor que recorría cada porción de su cuerpo, deseando que en verdad fuera como pensaba, que con ello terminaría su dolor, o al menos se mitigaría...

- Herms… - La llamó, pero ella no se volvió y, ensimismada como estaba, era probable que ni siquiera lo hubiese oído.

Harry la observó con ojos como platos mientras ella se alejaba de él. Le llevó unos largos segundos poder reaccionar, y comenzar a caminar tras ella. La siguió, aunque no lograba entender qué buscaba ella, qué pretendía. Pensó en tomarla del brazo y detenerla, voltearla hacia él, y llevársela de allí de regreso a la Mansión Black, pero se contuvo. Entonces ella se detuvo, al final del corto pasillo, frente a una nueva puerta de madera que permanecía entreabierta, separada del marco por unos cuantos centímetros. La castaña levantó un brazo, como un zombi, y le dio un empujón a la puerta, que se abrió hacia el interior con un chirrido casi imperceptible. Y se quedó allí, inmóvil, impávida, de pie como una estatua sin vida, aunque el temblor continuaba recorriendo su cuerpo. Harry dudó un momento, pero entonces comenzó a levantar un brazo hacia ella, para colocarlo en su espalda. Pero no pudo. Hermione se movió, y avanzó hacia el interior como atraída por alguna fuerza extraña, como si un hilo tirase de ella hacia dentro, y Harry, desconcertado, dejó caer el brazo y permaneció allí, en el vano de la puerta contemplándola. Su amiga recorrió los pocos pasos que la separaban de la gran cama doble plaza situada en el centro, y no se detuvo hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con el colchón. Allí se quedó, recorriéndola con la mirada, examinando las sábanas revueltas, el colochón en parte desnudo…

- Herms… - La llamó su amigo detrás de ella, y esta vez, sí lo oyó.

La muchacha giró sobre sus pies para darle la cara a su amigo que la miraba con la preocupación tatuada en su ceño fruncido. Y entonces no aguantó más, lo que había estado reprimiendo, conteniendo en su interior, en su mente, en su corazón, toda la culpa, el miedo, el dolor, la angustia, absolutamente todo cuanto la atormentaba, salió de ella, y afloró a sus anchas hacia el exterior.

Harry observó a su amiga estallar en un llanto mudo, pero desgarrante, absolutamente desesperante. Las lágrimas salían como a chorros de sus ojos, y su boca se abría entonando un grito sin sonido. Movió las manos en el aire, como si tratara de explicarse de alguna forma. Luego, volteó la mirada de nuevo hacia su espalda, a las sábanas revueltas, esas que ella recordaba a la perfección, y su llanto pareció intensificarse. El muchacho estuvo a su lado antes de que pudiera desplomarse sobre el suelo, y la sostuvo evitándolo. La abrazó con fuerza, y la dejó llorar mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Ella aferró su remera en un puño, y lloró muda contra su hombro. Su cuerpo temblaba y se convulsionaba bajo los brazos de su amigo, que la contenía desconcertado, aguardando con paciencia.

Él no intentó callarla, ni hablarle, sabía que su amiga necesitaba llorar, que necesitaba descargar todo lo que tenía guardado dentro, y que el sacar todo de su interior la ayudaría de alguna forma. Por eso permaneció allí, de pie, sosteniéndola con fuerza y a la vez ternura, mientras la muchacha purgaba su dolor, y causaba estragos en su camiseta. Esto último no le importó en absoluto, lo único que le importaba ahora era que su amiga estuviera bien.

No sería capaz de decir cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Hermione logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para lograr mantener las lágrimas a raya y suprimir los temblores, pero ése fue el momento exacto en que Harry supo que ahora sí debía hablar.

Se sentó sobre la cama desecha, y atrajo a la chica a su lado. La miró directo a los ojos por un instante, luego, corrió con su mano un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, y, finalmente, suspiró para comenzar a hablar.

- Herms, yo… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- Lo siento Harry, en verdad lo lamento, - miró el semblante preocupado de su amigo y se sintió terriblemente culpable - no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo. – sus voz tembló en la última frase, y no la hizo sonar para nada convincente.

- No Hermione. – le respondió en tono cortante, casi enfadado. – No debes lamentarlo, no debes disculparte conmigo ¿Qué importo yo en esto? Nada, absolutamente nada, Herms. Aquí la que importa eres tú, solamente importas tú. Sé que has pasado por cosas horribles, y que estás profundamente dolida, y herida por eso, y no debes disculparte. Pero desearía que pudieras al menos contarme de aquello que te atormenta, no sé si podré ayudarte, pero al menos déjame intentarlo. Herms, yo sólo quiero que tú estés mejor, que vuelvas a ser feliz, y sé que después de todo lo que ha ocurrido será difícil, pero podemos hacerlo.

Hermione se quedó helada, en silencio, observándolo con la boca levemente entreabierta. Él estaba realmente preocupado por ella. No lo merecía.

- Harry, yo… soy horrible, me he portado terrible – comenzó a lloriquear, Harry puso una mano sobre su hombro huesudo y la aferró con fuerza.

- Herms, sea lo que sea lo que haya ocurrido allí, tú no tienes la culpa de nada… La culpa fue nuestra por haberte dejado ir. – Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al agregar la última parte. Había pensado en ello una y otra vez, desde que ella se había ido, desde que se había perdido, y aún cuando la hubieron hallado, al contemplar el estado en que se encontraba…

- No, no, no, Harry, ustedes no tienen la culpa, claro que no, la culpa es toda mía, si yo… Oh, Harry, me odio tanto…

- ¡No-digas-eso! – puso especial énfasis en cada palabra, remarcándola y separándola de la otra – no debes odiarte pues tú no has hecho nada.

- Oh sí que lo he hecho, y si tú lo supieras, apuesto a que también me odiarías, aunque no tanto como me odio yo misma…

- Herms, yo nunca sería capaz de odiarte, sin importar lo que hagas. Aunque aún no comprendo de qué te declaras culpable. – No había pasado por alto el comentario de Hermione, y había advertido que había algo más allá de lo que él pensaba.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, repasando los hechos en su mente (aunque mucho esfuerzo no necesitaba). Debía contárselo, lo sabía, ya había pensado en eso, sabía que la única manera de sentirse aliviada era confesarse, y aunque en realidad sabía que era con Ron con quien debía hacerlo, hablar del asunto con Harry ayudaría, y la tendría más preparada para cuando al fin se atreviera a hablarlo con el otro muchacho. Era conciente, de que parte de la culpabilidad y el tormento, por más mínima que fuese, se debía al hecho de mantener aquello en secreto para sus amigos. Suspiró y agachó la cabeza, clavando la mirada en su regazo: no podía mirar a su amigo a los ojos mientras le contaba aquello.

- Harry, yo… - _anda ya, escúpelo de una vez_. Se puso de pie, dándole la espalda – me acosté con Michael.

Silencio.

Harry no dijo nada, y Hermione temía levantar la mirada para ver la expresión de su rostro. Pero lentamente lo hizo, y se sorprendió, cuando en lugar de la expresión de odio y repulsión que esperaba ver en los ojos de su amigo, vio compresión.

- Herms, yo… yo lo sé, sé que el te forzó, que tú no querías, no debes…- Sin embargo, mientras se oía a sí mismo pronunciar aquellas palabras, comprendió que su amiga le hablaba de algo más…

- No, Harry – lo interrumpió ella. Su rostro mostraba una expresión torturada. – yo no estoy hablando… no estoy hablando de esa parte, de la que tú conoces. Hablo de la que no… de que no tienes idea, de la que me convierte en un monstruo. De la que prueba que Ron tenía razón y que no merezco su amistad, ni la tuya, ni la de nadie… - su voz se apagó, y nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

- Herms, por favor, no digas eso, ya deja de castigarte.

- Harry, - tomó aliento para recuperar fuerzas mientras se ponía de pie frente a él con brusquedad, puso sus frágiles manos sobre los hombros de su amigo. – a ver si lo entiendes de una vez: YO – ME – ACOSTÉ – CON – ÉL, yo tuve sexo con Michael, y él no me forzó, fue por voluntad propia, sólo ocurrió, y yo no le detuve.

Harry no dijo nada, ahora era él el que tenía la boca entreabierta, de sorpresa y confusión. Su sospecha se confirmó entonces, pero aún así, no lograba dar crédito a sus oídos ¿Qué estaba diciéndole su amiga? No podía estar hablando en serio, aquello no podía ser cierto. No supo qué decir, y Hermione se percató del hecho, por lo que suspiró y retomó la palabra para explicarse.

- yo… - mantuvo las manos sobre los hombros del chico. La voz le tembló y luchó por recomponerse para poder continuar. Harry no la presionó a continuar, fue paciente y la aguardó con la mal disimulada expresión de incredulidad aún presente en el rostro. Varios segundos más tarde, la castaña se aclaró la garganta, se enjugó las lágrimas, que habían vuelto a caer de sus ojos, con el dorso de la mano, y retomó la palabra.

Entonces, comenzó a lloriquear nuevamente, y las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, se llevó las manos al rostro, escondiéndolo avergonzada, no podía contárselo, le resultaba tan difícil. Era tan… humillante… Se vio atrapada en la asfixia del llanto desconsolado y desesperado, con el recuerdo de aquello que pugnaba por salir a través de su boca atormentándola. Volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, y se hizo un ovillo sobre el colchón, abrazándose las piernas con los brazos, y ahogando sus sollozos contra ellas. Harry se acercó más a ella, y revoloteó con las manos a su alrededor por unos segundos, sin saber, al principio, muy bien que hacer. Pero el instinto de amistad, de amor, fue más fuerte, y lo condujo sin que tuviera que pensarlo siquiera. La rodeó con sus brazos, y la abrazó con fuerza, apretándola contra con su pecho. La meció de atrás a adelante. Pero no dijo nada, ese mismo instinto que lo había impulsado a actuar, que le había hecho saber qué hacer, le decía que debía permanecer en silencio, que debía darle tiempo, y que ella se tranquilizaría y hablaría en cuanta estuviese lista.

Y así fue como ocurrió.

Hermione no tardó en tranquilizarse. En cuanto comprendió, nuevamente, aunque con más determinación, que hacía lo correcto al contarle aquello a su amigo, que era lo mejor. Porque guardándoselo no le hacía ningún bien a nadie, a ella, para empezar, porque si no lograba sacar aquello de su cabeza, el alivio no llegaría jamás, y el recuerdo de aquella noche la acecharía por siempre, y porque no podría soportar mucho más tiempo el ocultarle aquello a sus amigos, que no tardarían en darse cuenta de que algo escondía; y a sus amigos, a Harry, a Ron, porque sabía, era completamente conciente, de que estaba dañándolos con su actitud, y con su propio dolor que, por mucho que intentase disimular, no era invisible a los ojos de ellos. Por el momento, debía empezar por hablar con Harry, luego, ya se encargaría de ver cómo enfrentar el asunto con Ron.

- Harry, - prosiguió en tono serio y con rostro inexpresivo, tras una máscara de aparente serenidad. Y entonces, sin más interrupciones, sin frenarse a tomar aire, sin dudar, sin volver a caer presa del llanto, y manteniendo a raya a la vergüenza y la humillación, relató todo sobre aquella historia, sin dejarse afectar por el rostro de Harry que, por mucho que él se esforzaba en mantener impasible, iba cambiando a medido que ella avanzaba en los hechos. Le contó absolutamente todo, desde el momento en que había abandonado el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, que había llamado a Michale con el móvil que él mismo le había dado, cómo había terminado en sui departamento, y todo lo que había acontecido en aquel sitio. Terminó con un suspiro de alivio, sintiendo algo que empezaba a alivianarse en su interior, y entonces, llevó los ojos directo a los de su amigo, tratando de encontrar en ellos, asco, odio, el sentimiento de haber sido traicionado. Él no dijo nada. Ella aguardó por unos segundos, esperando que se levantara de un momento a otro de su posición, que se alejara de ella, y que saliera hecho una fiera de la habitación, del departamento, que desapareciera al otro lado de la puerta, de regreso a Grimmauld Place, para contarle a todos lo que ella había hecho… Pero eso no ocurrió.

Harry volvió a abrazarla con tanta fuerza que cada porción de su maltrecho cuerpo le palpitó con una punzada de dolor. Le acarició en cabello, y le susurró en tono consolador.

- Oh, Herms. Tranquila, todo estará bien…

Ella empujó con sus brazos debilitados contra su pecho, para separarlo de su cuerpo, él tardó unos segundos en percatarse de qué era lo que ella buscaba, entonces la soltó. La castaña inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, para examinarlo. Ahora era ella la que lucía desconcertada, la que parecía no comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Herms?

- Es que, - ¿de verdad su amigo estaba preguntándole eso? – no comprendo, deberías estar gritándome, diciéndome cosas horribles, y no sería nada que yo no merezca. ¿Es que acaso no me odias? ¿Cómo es posible? Quizá no has oído bien, o no has entendido correctamente lo que acabo de contarte: ¡Harry, yo me acosté con Michael! ¡Con Michael, el auror por el que me dejé engañar, el mismo sobre el que tú y Ron intentaron hacerme entrar en razón desde un principio, y yo no los oí! ¡El mismo por el que peleamos esa misma noche, y yo me marché, y lo primero que hice fue acudir a él, fui yo solita hacia mi secuestrador! ¡Y me acosté con él! ¡Por voluntad propia! ¡No hice absolutamente nada para evitar aquello!

- Ya, Hermione, tranquilízate, ¿quieres?...

- ¡Es que no puedo! Dame sólo una razón por la que tú no debas estar odiándome ahora, y diciéndomelo a los gritos.

- Pues porque soy tu amigo, y tú eres mi mejor amiga, y no estoy aquí para juzgarte, sino para ayudarte. – sonrió, y aquello enfadó aún más a Hermione. Claro que no quería que él se enojara con ella, y demás, pero aquella total falta de interés, la fastidiaba sobremanera.

- Pero Harry, yo…

- Sí, ya lo sé, te has acostado con Michael, ya lo has dicho, y por favor deja de repetirlo de una vez.

Harry estaba… impactado, sí, esa era la palabra correcta para describirlo. Pero qué podía hacer, no podía, de ninguna manera, reaccionar en la forma en que su amiga esperaba que lo hiciera. Él sabía, estaba más que seguro, que ella nunca había sentido nada por el Mortífago, al menos no en ese sentido. Él la había engañado, le había hecho agradarle, y Harry no podía declararla culpable de eso… Hermione había tenido otras razones para acostarse con él, ella no lo había dicho, pero él lo sabía, o lo más probable era que ni siquiera razones hubiera tenido, porque ella de seguro no estaba pensando cuando lo hizo, o cuando se lo dejó hacer… no había hecho el amor con Michael, había tenido sexo con él. Hermione amaba a una sola persona, y él lo sabía.

- Herms, - prosiguió – no pretendo justificarte, y por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que has hecho. Pero tengo razones para creer que no me equivoco al pensar que no lo hiciste a conciencia, que sólo te dejaste llevar y que no estabas pensando en absoluto cuando lo hiciste. – ella sollozó.

- Pero Harry, al fin y al cavo lo he hecho… Yo… Ron, lo he, traicionado.

Aquello trajo algo a la mente del muchacho, _"al menos ahora están a mano"_ pensó con humor amargo, pero permaneció en silencio, no podía decir nada, no debía decir nada, eso era algo que debían solucionar solos.

- No se suponía que fuera así… - comenzó ella después de un momento de silencio, comprendiendo que no obtendría más respuesta, o cambio de reacción por parte de su amigo.

Harry la miró con las cejas alzadas.

- No comprendo…

- Ya sabes, mi primera vez. – aclaró ella, con un esbozo de sonrisa – Se suponía que debía ser con alguien a quién yo amara, con alguien con quien realmente quisiera hacerlo, no sólo por deseo, sino también por amor…

Harry la miró atónito, no podía creer que estuviera confiándole aquello a él, era la clase de cosas que hablaría con… se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en ella, al recordar que aún estaba Dios sabría dónde…

- … siempre pensé que sería con Ron, debería haber sido con Ron. – volvió a sumirse en el silencio, pero ahora lucía realmente serena, perdida en algún sitio de su mente. Y luego, tras habérselo pensado, preguntó - ¿Crees que él debería saberlo? Lo de Michael, claro.

Harry lo consideró durante unos segundos.

- Sí – dijo al fin – creo que deberías contárselo. – Después de todo, quizá también impulsara a Ron a contarle sobre Megera, y así ambos podrían sentirse mejor, y hasta pensar en una reconciliación… ¿Qué te parece si regresamos? – Agregó. Tras pensar en Ginny, sentía verdadera urgencia por regresar y ponerse de nuevo en marcha en su búsqueda.

- De a cuerdo.

Fuera, en el pasillo y con sus pertenencias recuperadas, Hermione tomó la mano de su amigo y ambos desaparecieron, en su camino de regreso.

No había nadie a la vista cunado entraron al vestíbulo de la Mansión Black.

Hermione dejó caer su problemático bolsito de cuentas sobre el sofá y luego, ambos se encaminaron hacia la cocina, asumiendo que, dada la hora, los demás se hallarían allí tomando el almuerzo. Efectivamente, allí estaban George, Draco y Ron, sentados a la mesa, con los platos aún vacíos delante de ellos, y Kreacher revoloteando de un lado a otro más allá, sobre las hornallas de la cocina.

Harry avanzó hacia el interior, y se dejó caer sobre una silla junto a su amigo, pero Hermione se quedó paralizada en la puerta con los ojos fijos en Ron. Éste la observó, pero luego se volvió a Harry.

- Ya era hora de que regresaran – le dijo, algo molesto – Kreacher se rehusaba a darnos la comida hasta que su "amo" no estuviera acá. Muero de hambre.

Harry rió, y lo mismo los otros dos chicos, y todos se volvieron, algo sorprendidos cuando una risita algo apagada salió de los labios de la muchacha que se estiraban en una débil sonrisa. Con paso lento, como cauteloso, avanzó hacia sus compañeros, y ocupó también un lugar en la mesa.

George la observó, y advirtió un gran cambio operado en ella, se alegró de ver que comenzaba a recuperarse, que sus tormentos comenzaban a desvanecerse de a poco, y entonces, muy sonriente, comenzó a parlotear en busca de una conversación de la que participasen todos. Y así fue, incluso Draco hizo algún que otro comentario desinteresado.

Comieron lo que Kreacher les sirvió y, cuando no tenían la boca llena a rebosar, continuaban conversando. Volvieron a enfrascarse en una charla sobre la "misión" que, con la aparición de Hermione había quedado en algo así como una pausa. Enumeraron uno a uno los lugares en que ya habían estado, y calcularon un aproximado del número de Mortífagos y sobrevivientes que habían logrado capturar los primeros, y rescatar los últimos. Se preguntaron qué habría ocurrido con ellos, a dónde habrían llevado a los Mortífagos, y dónde estarían sus antiguos prisioneros… Y luego, comenzaron a plantearse cómo proseguir, estableciendo las conexiones entre los sitios a los que habían ido, para poder encontrar a cuáles debían ir a continuación.

No pararon de hablar, hasta que no se hallaron completamente llenos y exhaustos por la comida. Y entonces reposaron en silencio recostados sobre los respaldos de las sillas.

Hermione lucía contenta, no feliz, pero contenta. Luego de haber comido, lo que había hecho casi con tanta desesperación como Ron, sus mejillas habían adoptado un bonito color, y ahora sus ojos no brillaban húmedos de tristeza. Parecía estar realmente disfrutando el momento, y al igual que los demás, con fuerzas renovadas, estaba ansiosa por continuar buscando a sus amigos… Pero algo continuaba moviéndose en su estómago, y sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba, y también sabía que debía acabar con ello de una vez por todas.

Se enderezó sobre la maltrecha silla de madera, y su rostro se volvió serio. Harry comprendió al instante lo que se proponía, y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, le dedicó una sonrisa, alentándola con los ojos, con el gesto, a proseguir.

- Ron, - lo llamó ella con tranquilidad – necesito hablar contigo.

* * *

Ron permanecía en silencio, inmóvil con la boca entreabierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par, desenfocados. No se había movido ni un centímetro, ni había emitido sonido alguno desde que Hermione comenzara su relato, su confesión, y ahora simplemente parecía estar en un completo shock. Ella continuó en silencio, sin apurarlo a hablar o a hacer nada, continuó de pie frente a él, que permanecía sentado sobre la cama de la habitación que ocupaba en la casa, aguardando su reacción.

Y entonces lo vio. Contempló cómo el rostro del muchacho comenzaba a volverse más y más rojo a cada segundo, cómo obtenía un tono morado, y cómo se aclaraba de golpe, hasta quedar casi tan blanco como una hoja de papel. Su ojos se estrecharon hasta volverse dos líneas, sus pupilas verdes la miraban con odio entre los párpados casi cerrados, y ella se sintió analizar como con rayos X, entonces volvieron a abrirse como platos, incluso más de lo que lo habían estado segundos antes, si es que eso era posible. Y de repente, sin previo aviso saltó de la cama, y la enfrentó, se acercó a ella tanto que podría haberle besado la frente, pero eso, era lo que menos deseaba hacer en ese momento. Y entonces, comenzaron los gritos, el torrente de insultos que salían de su boca sin darse espacio unos a otros.

Harry, tumbado en la antigua cama de su padrino, unos pisos más arriba, mientras jugueteaba inconscientemente con su medallón haciéndolo pasar entre sus dedos, oyó con la reacción de Ron y meneó la cabeza al tiempo que suspiraba. Al parecer, después de todo, las cosas iban a ponerse aún más difíciles. Y aún así, no le importaba, deberían solucionarlo ellos solos, o no, o quizá al final tendría que ayudarlos, pero no ahora, ahora lo único que le importaba era una sola cosa, lo único que le importaba era ella, la necesita con desesperación, y debía encontrarla, encontrarla viva y ponerla a salvo.

Miró el objeto que tenía entre los dedos, y entonces, algo lo dejó helado.

* * *

_B__ien, acá estoy de nuevo. Díganme, que les pareció? Espero sus reviews, como siempre._

_Perdón de nuevo, por la demora, y perdón también por el capítulo._

_Y Gracias a los que leen y siguen leyendo a pesar de todo xD_

_Besos!*_

_________________________________________________________ -*Ginny!*-_


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola!* Oh perdón… creo que debería comenzar cada capítulo diciendo perdón, como parte de la misma historia. Como sea, no voy a empezar a detallar cada uno de mis problemas, porque sé que no les interesa saberlos y además tampoco quiero ponerme en rol de víctima y empezar a dar excusas. Lo único que les digo es que cada vez se me hace más difícil podre escribir, y sinceramente no sé cómo va a seguir esto porque se me va a poner todavía más difícil: en una semana empiezo la facultad (seré editora en, espero, tres años (: ) y creo que voy a mudarme parcialmente de casa, aunque todavía no es seguro… Como sea, seguiré tratando. Probablemente la próxima vez que suba tenga ya un año más, aunque no es mucho decir dado que no falta tanto para mi cumpleaños xD**

**Los dejo leer y no los molesto más.**

**Lunático Lupin, creo que va a gustarte, al menos es lo que estabas esperando, creo… xD**

**Albus Dumblendore Paita, espero que te guste, no quiero seguir recibiendo amenazas.**

**Y a todos los demás, simplemente espero que les guste.**

* * *

**75**

**Magia verde**

**(Capítulo 39)**

_Me sentía débil, al borde del desmayo, pero seguía forzándome a mí misma a ser fuerte y continuar resistiendo. No eran ni el momento, ni el lugar indicados para demostrar debilidad, debía aguantar, no sólo por mí, por él, por todos ellos. Sentía un dolor punzante en cada porción del cuerpo, las costillas me ardían con cada una de mis forzosas inhalaciones y exhalaciones, y los pulmones parecían estar quejándose conmigo por hacerlos trabajar. Me ardían también los brazos y las piernas, magullados y raspados, por haber sido arrastrada por el suelo de piedra. Sentía un dolor todavía más intenso que me atravesaba el torso, desde la base del cuello, hasta la altura del ombligo. Ardía, picaba, quemaba y dolía, todo al mismo tiempo, y no tenía idea de a qué se debía, o de qué se trataba, sólo había despertado de repente, traída de la oscuridad de la inconsciencia bruscamente debido a aquel dolor. Creía recordar la sensación de piel, y quizá hasta de la carne, rajándose, pero era probable que no fuera más que una alucinación, producto del tormento, del hambre, del dolor y el miedo._

_Hacía largo rato que había perdido la noción del tiempo, en aquella celda, completamente atada, cegada y amordazada, ya no distinguía el paso de las horas, ni siquiera de los días. No sabía si era el día, o si era la luna quien ocupaba su lugar en el cielo._

_Los sollozos que había oído y me habían acompañado en un principio, habían desaparecido un día, y no había vuelto a oírlos, ni a percibir la presencia de nadie. Se la habían llevado, o quizá, me habían llevado a mí, no me resultaría extraño que así hubiera sido, después de todo, no había forma de que yo pudiera asegurar que, cada vez que me habían sacado para interrogarme, me habían regresado al mismo sitio del comienzo, a la misma celda._

_Y sí que me habían sacado a menudo. Después de que me sacaran por primera vez para interrogarme y torturarme, el proceso se había repetido con reiterada frecuencia. Y, por supuesto, yo no había soltado palabra alguna, más que insultos y maldiciones hacia ellos. Con cada maleficio, con cada golpe, con cada tortura, me volvía más y más débil, y los dolores se volvían más y más fuertes, pero aquello no me importaba si servía para salvar a Harry y a los demás, no estaba dispuesta a darles aquello que ellos buscaban, y sabía, que acabarían por matarme pronto, en cuanto se cansaran de mí. Pero aquello no me importaba en absoluto, prefería morir a traicionar a mis amigos. Aunque si sólo pudiera verlo por una última vez, contemplarlo y fundirme en sus ojos verdes…_

* * *

Estaba viéndola, allí sentada, acurrucada contra la pared de aquella celda de piedra, con los tobillos sujetos con sogas, al igual que sus finas muñecas, que reposaban sobre sus puntiagudas rodillas flexionadas, y sus hermosos ojos castaños heredados de su madre, aquellos que siempre lo miraban llenos de vida, desbordantes de amor, los mismos a los que tanto extrañaba y ansiaba ver, ahora estaba ocultos tras un trozo de tela sucio. Podía verla, pequeña pero con detalle, como si él también fuese pequeño, en el interior de su medallón, ese que ella misma le había obsequiado, como a través de una ventanita, como si la preciosa piedra verde se hubiese transformado de repente en un fino cristal transparente, una ventana hacia otro lugar. Observó su rostro manchado, sucio, su frente cubierta de sangre, brillante como rubíes, fresca; una costra de sangre seca en el cuello; sus brazos magullados, rasguñados… La desesperación se adueñó de él, haciéndose con cada porción de su ser. La medalla ardía entre sus dedos, pero apenas era consciente de ello, su mente, su cuerpo, todos sus sentidos, estaban enfocados sólo en lo que sus ojos le mostraban, o debería decir, en lo que la piedra le mostraba. Levantó un dedo, el índice, y lo mantuvo estirado, apuntando hacia la superficie, hacia la figura de su novia en su interior, lo acercó de a poco, con duda y en cámara lenta, y finalmente, la yema de su dedo rozó con sumo cuidado la ardiente piedra. De inmediato, la imagen se desvaneció, y el "cristal" volvió a ser la gran y hermosa piedra verde que en realidad era.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de repente y una cabeza roja asomó por la abertura, antecediendo al resto del cuerpo. Era George. Harry giró la cabeza hacia él, al oír el suave chirrido de la puerta, en un movimiento robotizado, hecho un completo zombi. El joven Weasley abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces observó al muchacho y volvió a cerrarla, de piedra ante la visión del muchacho.

Sólo entonces, sólo al ver la reacción del pelirrojo, Harry fue conciente de su estado. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración la respiración durante todo el rato, y de que su cuerpo, a pesar de que lo sentía flojo y flácido, estaba completamente rígido, paralizado sobre la cama, con el medallón, que había recuperado una temperatura normal, todavía entre sus dedos. Y se dio cuenta también, de que su rostro debía mostrar una expresión para nada tranquilizadora. Intentó relajarse, peor le era una tarea imposible. La imagen de Ginny continuaba grabada en su mente, como si estuviese dibujada en su cerebro con alguna de las plumas de castigo de la profesora Umbridge, y no podía poner atención a nada, ni a nadie más. Se sentía confundido, como si todas las otras ideas en su cabeza se hubiesen revuelto, y ahora, sólo estaba segura de una cosa, una cosa que se había vuelto en lo más y único relevante.

- Harry, ¿qué… - comenzó George, con la preocupación impresa en el ceño.

Pero Harry ya se había puesto en marcha. Se había puesto de pie súbitamente, casi con brusquedad, y salía de la habitación hecho un bólido. El pelirrojo lo siguió sin comprender, y tuvo que acelerar el paso hasta el trote, para darle alcance escaleras abajo.

- La he visto, George. – Respondió al fin. Se hallaban en el vestíbulo, y el pelinegro ya se dirigía hacia la puerta, tras haber tomado su mochila del sofá y habérsela colgado al hombro. Volteó hacia él, y lo miró con ojos húmedos. La voz le sonó acongojada, cargada de angustia, cuando volvió a hablar. – He visto a Ginny, y debo encontrarla, ahora.

George se quedó de piedra al pie de la escalera, por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar, mientras continuaba digiriendo lo que el morocho acababa de decirle ¿Qué la había visto? ¿Pero de qué estaba hablando? Aquello era un completa locura ¿Cómo podía aquello ser posible? ¿Acaso había perdido por completo la razón? Porque así lucía…

Harry ya había llegado a la puerta y tenía la mano sobre el picaporte a punto de abrirla, cuando el pelirrojo le dio alcance. Puso una mano sobre la puerta para que no la abriera y colocó la otra sobre el hombro del muchacho haciendo que éste volteara hacia él.

- Aguarda – le dijo entonces.

- No, George. Ya no puedo esperar más. – Respondió cortante, quitándose la mano del chico de su hombro con un movimiento casi brusco. – Ya he esperado demasiado, y no puedo esperar más. Cada minuto que nos demoramos, cada día que pasa, es un minuto, un día en que ella se vuelve más débil, en que sufre, y no puedo soportar pensar en ello. Pensar en que nosotros estamos aquí sin hacer nada, cómodos, esperando que algo ocurra, como si todo fuese a solucionarse por su cuenta, mientras ella, ellos – se corrigió al pensar en los señores Weasley y en sus amigos, Neville y Luna – están encerrados en algún lugar, siendo torturados… Debemos encontrarlos cuanto antes, no hemos hecho más que perder el tiempo.

George oyó con paciencia las angustiadas palabras de su amigo, y por supuesto, estaba más que de a cuerdo con él, había pensado en ello más de una vez, y lo irritaba sobremanera que las cosas fuesen de esa forma. Pero si el mismo no había hecho nada hasta entonces para cambiar las cosas, no había sido por que no quisiera, sino simplemente porque no podía. No sabía a dónde debía ir, dónde buscar, o qué hacer, se sentía perdido…

- Lo sé, lo sé, Harry – le dijo finalmente -. Pero ¿Acaso tienes idea de dónde está? ¿Sabes a dónde ir? ¿Cómo piensas encontrarlos si ni siquiera sabes dónde buscar? Créeme, ya he pensado en ello, habría ido a por ellos por mi mismo si hubiera conocido las respuestas. Pero no las conozco, no las conocemos, y, al fin y al cabo, no podemos hacer nada, porque no tenemos nada… - Se sentía casi estúpido, de haber pensado alguna vez que podrían con ello.

Harry dudó, no había pensado en ese detalle, lo único en que había pensado había sido en volver a tener a Ginny entre sus brazos, en volver a sentir la calidez de sus labios contra los suyos, en volver a aspirar su perfume… El pelirrojo creyó que había comprendido que no había nada que hacer, pero la duda duró sólo lo que dura una exhalación, y George vio como la determinación volvía a su rostro, con una fuerza renovada.

- No importa, nada, ni siquiera eso, importa. Recorreré cielo y tierra si es necesario, buscaré en cada rincón del mundo, irrumpiré en cada casa y hasta buscaré bajo tierra, no me importa, sólo debo encontrarla. Debo hallarla, y ponerla a salvo.

- Harry, escúchame – Sí, definitivamente había perdido la razón. Debía hacerlo recuperarla, hacerle comprender que lo que lo que pensaba hacer era una completa locura. – trata de tranquilizarte por un momento y piensa. Debemos hablar de esto, pensar y discutirlo. Quizá hallemos alguna forma, otra manera de hacerlo. Quizá podamos descubrir cuáles son los lugares en los que debemos buscar… Debemos analizarlo, atar cabos, establecer conexiones… - el morocho estaba a punto de replicar, peor el pelirrojo lo interrumpió cuando apenas comenzaba a abrir la boca. – Piénsalo Harry, podría tardar semanas o incluso meses en dar con ellos si lo haces de esa forma. Si lo analizamos con cuidado y hallamos a dónde debemos ir…

- De a cuerdo, de a cuerdo, tienes razón. – Al fin retiró del picaporte y dio definitivamente la espalda a la puerta. – Pero hagámoslo ahora mismo, resolvamos el asunto cuanto antes.

George asintió y casi suspiró de alivio, pero sólo casi; había tenido éxito en la tarea de convencer a Harry, peor eso no era nada comparado con lo que tenían por delante. Ahora debían enfocarse en lo único que importaba, Hermione ya estaba de regreso y casi recuperada y ya no había nada que pudiera volver a retrasarlos. Y por supuesto, todavía tenía explicaciones que exigir de Harry.

Se encontraron con Draco cuando entraron a la cocina de la casa, para comenzar a estudiar el asunto. El muchacho de cabellos rubios se hallaba sentado a la mesa, con el torso inclinado hacia ella, hacia algo que reposaba sobre ella. Kreacher se movía de un lado a otro, repasando cada superficie con un impecable trapo, nunca había estado tan empeñado en mantener la casa reluciente.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? - preguntó Harry, al comprender que lo que el muchacho tenía sobre la mesa era un ejemplar de "El Profeta".

Draco retiró la mirada del periódico y la dirigió hacia la puerta, para encontrar a Harry y a George parados bajo el dintel, observándolo. Hizo una mueca a los dos chicos. Había algo en sus rostros, enfado, pensó primero, peor no, no era eso, era determinación, y otra cosa, algo que hiciera que doliese verlos, algo que provocó que algo se retorciera en su estómago… Angustia, dolor, temor… sí, era justamente eso. Vaya, quien hubiera dicho que se volvería capaz de distinguir sentimientos de aquella forma. Como fuese, no podía saberse, seguiría ocultándose tras su máscara de indiferencia y frialdad, después de todo, seguiría siendo un Slythering.

- Lo he encontrado en la calle – respondió con desinterés, y volvió a clavar la mirada en las negras palabras que inundaban las páginas del periódico.

- Espera un momento Malfoy. – George cayó en la cuenta. – ¿Acaso estás diciendo que saliste de la casa? – No esperó ninguna respuesta - ¡Sabes que nadie puede salir! ¡Es peligroso! ¿Qué tal si alguien te vio? Todos corremos peligro ahora si…

- Ya cállate Weasley – lo cortó el rubio irritado – Nadie me ha visto, he tenido mucho cuidado en que así sea, ¿de a cuerdo? Y de todos modos, deberías estar agradecido, al menos ahora podrás ponerte al día, enterarte de lo que pasa en el mundo real, mientras nosotros continuamos acá encerrados, como en una burbuja, o jugando a ser héroes salvando vidas por ahí, mientras no tenemos idea de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor.

Se rubio se había puesto de pie mientras hablaba, y su voz había aumentado su volumen a cada palabra. Cuando terminó de hablar, casi se había quedado sin aire. Tomó el ejemplar y se encaminó hacia la puerta, hacia los dos chicos que lo miraban aún sorprendidos por su reacción, y puso el periódico sobre las manos del pelirrojo.

- Ten, entérate. – Le dijo, mientras daba media vuelta para volver a ocupar su sitio. Se dejó caer en la silla como si estuviese agotado luego de haber luchado con un _colacuerno húngaro_.

Los dos muchachos intercambiaron una breve mirada, y luego avanzaron para ocupar también lugares en la mesa, uno junto al otro, frente a Draco, que tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y se refregaba los ojos con los dedos. George desplegó el periódico sobre la mesa y Harry y él comenzaron a ojearlo, horrorizándose aún más con cada titular que leían, con cada noticia:

Cadáveres encontrados en las calles cada mañana; grupos de Mortífagos que se aparecían en pueblos _muggles, _sembrando el miedo y el terror entre ellos mediante actos tenebrosos, _muggles_ a los que luego – decía el artículo a modo de broma, como si se tratase de un chiste – los "magos buenos" se encargaban de modificarles la memoria…

- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó George, por completo horrorizado.

- Ya te lo he dicho, - contestó Malfoy – nos hemos perdido de mucho, nosotros hemos sido los únicos que hemos perdido el tiempo.

- Es evidente que ellos mismos están detrás de esto – continuó Harry. Parecía estar hablando para sí mismo, como pensando en voz alta. – Lo cuentan como si estuviesen orgullosos, casi como si se tratase de un político _muggle _que hace publicidad de todas sus obras en una campaña; y sólo quieren que la gente les tenga más y más miedo… ¡Al diablo con esto! – dijo luego, como despertando de un ensimismamiento. – Tenemos cosas que hacer.

- De a cuerdo – dijo entonces George. Cerró el periódico, y lo hizo desaparecer con la varita. – Primer que nada, Harry, debes explicarme, quiero saber exactamente qué ocurrió, cómo la has visto.

Draco no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora, pero se sintió lleno de curiosidad. Se irguió en la silla y puso toda su atención a la conversación que estaba por comenzar entre los dos muchachos al otro lado de la mesa. Tanto Harry como George advirtieron el detalle, pero no les importó, después de todo, podía ser de gran ayuda si se interesaba por el asunto y decidía formar parte de ello.

Harry tomó aire y, por un momento, sintió pánico.

Lo cierto era que ni siquiera él mismo se había detenido a pensar en ello. Había visto a Ginny y desde entonces su cabeza no había dejado de pensar en otra cosa que en ella, en encontrarla, en rescatarla y en volver a tenerla, y se le había escapado un detalle, quizá el más importante de todos, aquello que ahora George le estaba pidiendo que le explicara ¿Cómo la había visto? ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello?

- Yo… - se llevó instantánea e inconscientemente una mano al pecho, sobre la piedra, y luego, sorprendiéndose con sus palabras tanto como los otros, describió con minucioso detalle cómo la piedra de su collar se había transformado en aquella superficie cristalina, y cómo, a través de ella, había sido capaz de ver a Ginny. Les describió, con la sensación de una daga clavándose a cada palabra más y más en su pecho, el estado en que la había visto, y la sensación de estuviese al alcance de su mano. Las imágenes se presentaron de nuevo en su mente, tan nítidas como si estuviera contemplándola nuevamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, en su intento por espantarlas.

- Harry, - lo distrajo entonces George.

Tenía el rostro torturado. Los ojos húmedos, las cejas levantadas y la frente surcada de arrugas de contrariedad. Con una mano se refregaba la sien, donde las venas resaltaban en un relieve casi tétrico. El otro brazo rígido y la mano sobre la mesa, cerrada en un puño al que ejercía tanta presión que sus nudillos no tenían color alguno. Casi temblaba. La descripción del muchacho había sido tan precisa, que había podido verlo en su mente, como si, por un instante, hubiese gozado de la facultad de la Legeremancia, y hubiese podido penetrar en la mente de su amigo, revolviendo sus recuerdos.

Se contuvo para no estallar en gritos, o en llantos, y cuando habló, su voz fue una melodía grave y rasposa, compuesta por las notas de la ira y el dolor:

- ¿Acaso estás diciendo que todo fue por esa medalla?

Draco parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Todavía parecía estar terminando de digerir lo que Harry había dicho.

- No es que sea… bueno, se suponía que la piedra funcionaba así. Pero esto es completamente diferente…

- ¿De qué hablas? – quiso saber el muchacho rubio, recuperando el habla al fin.

- Cuando Ginny me lo dio, en mi cumpleaños, yo la vi, la vi a ella en el relicario, pero no fue de la misma forma. – Su rostro cambio de un momento a otro, y pareció sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando volvió a hablar, ya no parecía que lo estuviera haciendo hacia los demás, sino que lo hizo casi en un susurro, como si lo estuviese haciendo consigo mismo. Estaba reconstruyendo la escena en su mente, rescatando cada detalle, analizándola, tratando de hallar… algo, lo que fuere… - Ella, me hizo abrirlo cuando me lo hube colgado al cuello, y entonces – repitió el procedimiento entonces, tomó la piedra entre sus dedos e hincó las uñas en la abertura en que se unían ambas partes del relicario. – ella se veía exactamente así. – Terminó con asombro, desconcertado, al ver la sonriente imagen de su novia en una de las caras. No comprendía qué era lo que ocurría…

- No comprendo. – sentenció George, mientras contemplaba la imagen de su hermana que le mostraba Harry. - ¿Acaso no has dicho…

- No, no, eso es lo que intento decirte. El día en que Ginny me lo dio, ocurrió esto mismo, yo lo abrí, y vi esta misma imagen. Pero esta vez fue por completo distinto. Yo no lo abrí George, sólo lo tenía en mis manos, y entonces cambió, y la vi… No fue en el interior, fue la piedra.

Volvió a cerrarlo y la contempló. Lucía exactamente como la primera vez que la había contemplado, de un verde exquisito, con centenares de volutas luminosas arremolinándose en su interior. George también la observó, y comenzó a preguntarse si el muchacho no estaba realmente enloqueciendo. Harry recordó entonces la sensación del calor en sus dedos, mientras contemplaba a la piedra transformándose.

- Se puso caliente, muy caliente – continuó describiendo – y entonces cambió por completo. Ya no era verde, ya no parecía tratarse de la misma piedra…

Fue disminuyendo el volumen de su voz, hasta que ésta se apagó por completo. Algo había acudido a su mente, algo a lo que no había prestado atención antes, algo que ni siquiera había notado, y sin embargo, lo recordó como si sí lo hubiese hecho. Calor. El relicario se había puesto muy caliente y le había quemado los dedos.

La sensación de quemazón en su pecho se volvió casi real en su recuerdo. Casi pudo sentir aquella molesta sensación que mezclaba quemazón y ardor. Se vio a sí mismo pasándola por alto, restándole importancia inconcientemente, apenas notándola. Y entonces comprendió. Atando cabos comprendió, al fin, que aquello no se había tratado de una simple comezón, como lo había creído antes, sino que se trataba del relicario. Había sido el relicario ardiendo contra su pecho, quemando su piel, quizá, tratando de decirle algo…

George observó a Harry mientras se sumergía de lleno en su mente. Observó cómo su rostro cambiaba de expresión al tiempo que comprendía quién sabía qué. Y entonces, luego de unos segundos, que parecieron eternos en el más imperturbable silencio, el muchacho pareció despertar de un trance y se volvió hacia él, con expresión casi embobada, pero asustada. Los ojos abiertos de asombro, y la boca abierta, las mandíbulas flojas de incredulidad.

- ¡No es la primera vez que ocurre! – exclamó con asombro.

Draco no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría, o de lo que Harry decía. George, lo miró con el ceño fruncido, inquisidor.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó, inclinándose hacia él con ansiedad.

- Digo que esto ya ha pasado antes, sólo que yo no estaba prestando atención. El medallón ya había intentado mostrarme algo antes, más de una vez, pero yo no me percaté de ello porque no estaba mirándolo, porque estaba concentrado en otra cosa, y ni siquiera noté cuando se puso caliente y ardió contra mi piel. – Se explicó, aumentando el tono y la velocidad con la que hablaba a cada palabra que pronunciaba, a medida que la excitación por el descubrimiento aumentaba. – ¡Ahora lo comprendo! El medallón me quemó por primera vez cuando buscábamos el primer escondite, y me volvió a quemar luego, una y otra vez. Me quemó cuando…

- Cuando hallaste a Hermione. – Completó George. Pero sin embargo, Harry permaneció pensativo sobre aquellas palabras por un instante.

Los ojos de Harry de abrieron de par en par. Eso lo recordaba con perfecta precisión, porque eso sí lo había advertido y lo había sentido. Aquel dolor insoportable, el ardor, la quemazón, la sensación de que estuvieran marcándolo con fuego en mitad del pecho. Y entonces se había llevado las manos al punto de donde surgía aquella tortura, y había presionado con fuerza, en un intento de mitigarla, y sus dedos lo habían tocado, habían tocado el medallón, y la tortura se había intensificado cuando sus manos lo había presionado con fuerza contra su piel. Se sintió como un completo idiota y se odió a sí mismo, por no haberlo comprendido entonces, por no haber entendido que el calor provenía del relicario, que había algo malo en él, o quizá no malo, pero sí algo más de lo que aparentaba.

Y entonces recordó aquel grito desgarrador, el grito de Hermione, que lo había llevado a retirarse las manos del pecho para cubrirse con ellas los oídos. Y eso lo desconcertó. Lo desconcertó porque aquello significaba que, al contrario de lo que él pensaba, de lo que creía haber descubierto, no había sido el relicario lo que lo había llevado a ella. No había sido él quién le había conducido hacia Hermione, sino su grito, el propio grito de su amiga pidiendo ayuda.

El alma se le vino a los pies, y la llama de esperanza y excitación que había comenzado a crecer en él, se esfumó incluso antes de que pudiera terminar de encenderse y volverse sólida. Por un momento había pensado que, ahora que conocía la magia del medallón, podría emplearlo para hallar finalmente a Ginny y a los demás… Pero ahora veía que se había equivocado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – lo urgió el pelirrojo, alarmado por su repentino cambio de expresión.

- No fue por eso… - contestó en un susurro.

- ¿A qué te refieres Potter? – preguntó Draco antes de que pudiera hacerlo el otro muchacho.

- Esto está mal, no nos sirve. No fue por esto – agitó el puño con el relicario dentro – por lo que encontré a Hermione, ¡No puede ayudarnos a encontrar a los demás!

- ¿A qué te refieres, Harry? ¿Cómo que no fue por eso? ¿Y entonces qué?

George no encontraba otra explicación. Recordaba a Harry con las rodillas hincadas en el suelo de la biblioteca de la antigua Mansión Ridle, en completo estado de trance, lo recordaba poniéndose en pie de repente y corriendo a toda velocidad, como presa de un _maleficio imperios, _directamente hacia el sitio donde Hermione estaba cautiva. Entonces ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando? Si no había sido por el medallón, entonces ¿qué era lo que había ocurrido?

- Tu ya lo sabes George, – contestó impaciente. Estaba al borde de la desesperación. – fue porque Hermione gritó que pude hallarla, el relicario no tuvo nada que ver en esto.

- Aguarda Harry, creo que no te sigo…

Draco se sentía más perdido y mareado a cada palabra que oía. Pensó que quizá le hubieron echado un encantamiento _confundus_, para que no pudiera comprender de qué hablara. Pero por supuesto, aquello no era cierto, el muchacho simplemente no acababa de entender de qué venía la conversación de los otros dos.

Pero George, él también se sentía perdido ahora. No sabía de qué hablaba el morocho con eso de que Hermione gritaba, él sabía bien que no había sido así, él había estado allí con él en ese momento, y no había oído absolutamente nada.

- ¿De qué hablas? Ella no gritó… - continuó dubitativo.

Harry lo miró.

- ¡Claro que gritó George! ¡Yo la oí, y por eso la hallé!

La desesperación aumentaba en él, y estaba llevándolo al borde de la locura. Hasta hacía apenas unos momentos, se había sentido elevarse por la nueva esperanza que comenzaba a renacer en él, creyendo que, finalmente, había dado con la solución al asunto. Luego, se había desilusionado nuevamente al ver que se había equivocado, y se hundió en la desesperación, incluso más profundo de lo que había estado antes de atisbar aquel nuevo brillo. Y ahora su amigo estaba cuestionándolo, poniendo en duda lo que él sabía que había ocurrido en Pequeño Hangleton ¿Acaso estaba volviéndose loco? ¿Qué diablos era lo que estaba pasando allí?

- Harry, - lo llamó el pelirrojo en un susurro. Asustado. – ella no gritó, nadie oyó nada, de repente tú te pusiste en pie y saliste como un loco hacia el sitio en donde ella estaba, como si supieras con certeza que allí se hallaba… - Harry se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, definitivamente estaba volviéndose loco ¿Acaso estaba diciéndole que lo había imaginado todo? ¿Acaso también había comenzado a oír cosas en su cabeza, incluso que Voldemort había muerto, y toda conexión con él había desaparecido?

Se sumieron en el silencio por un momento. George preocupado por Harry; Harry preocupado también por él, y por el hecho de que parecía que nunca lograrían hallar a Ginny y los otros; y Draco simplemente permanecía en silencio porque estaba analizando minuciosamente la situación, lo que había oído…

El rubio comprendió entonces lo que los otros dos estaban demasiado asustados, desesperados o preocupados para comprender. El rubio entendió que Harry no había imaginado todo, que el hecho de que oyera voces en su cabeza no tenía nada que ver con que estuviera volviéndose loco, entendió que tampoco George mentía cuando decía que él no había oído nada. El rubio supo que todo aquello había sido obra del relicario. Supo que el relicario no sólo podía mostrarle a quien lo tuviera lo que éste deseaba o necesitaba ver, sino que también podía hacerlo oír…

Y al mismo tiempo, se quedó por completo maravillado con aquello, con su deducción, y con el mismo objeto. Draco pensó en aquel sorprendente collar, en el gran medallón verde. Había crecido entre objetos mágicos, tenebrosos que pondría el vello de punta a cualquiera tan sólo de verlos, había visto cosas mil veces más hermosas y sorprendentes, tenía una habitación entera en su casa destinada exclusivamente a guardar a albergarlos. Y sin embargo, ahora estaba completamente embelesado con aquel "insignificante" (si lo comparamos con todos aquellos objetos que él había visto y tenido) relicario. Quería tenerlo, _sentía_ que _debía_ tenerlo.

- Aguarden – dijo entonces Draco. Los otros dos se volvieron hacia él, les sorprendió oírlo hablar, ya que había permanecido callado por largo rato. - ¿Es que no lo ven? – hizo una mueca burlona, como mofándose de ellos porque no se hubiesen percatado de lo que en realidad había ocurrido, y creyéndose superior porque él sí lo había hecho. – Lo que tú oíste Potter, también fue por el relicario.

Silencio.

- Si puede hacerte ver, ¿por qué no también podría hacerte oír? Piénsalo. – continuó.

No por hacerle caso a Malfoy, pero sí lo pensaron, y ambos debían admitir que lo que el muchacho decía tenía toda la lógica, después de todo, aún no terminaban de comprender cómo funcionaba el relicario, y desconocían qué más podía hacer.

Otra vez, se sumieron en el silencio. Las cabezas de los tres volvían a trabajar a toda velocidad, estudiando, analizando, planeando, cuestionando y resolviendo cuestiones. Casi podía oírse el sonido de las neuronas trabajando dentro de sus cerebros, casi se oía un débil "clic" cada vez que alguno lograba encajar algo en su lugar. Nada perturbaba la calma de la atmósfera que parecía haber consumido el aire de la habitación, ni el zumbido de un insecto se oía, nada ni nadie se movía y todo, no era más que silencio y concentración. Hasta el elfo Kreacher, que había estado correteando de un lado a otro limpiando cuando ellos hubieron entrado, se había sumido en la mudez y la inmovilidad, y parecía poner suma atención a todo cuanto se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

Harry lo examinó todo desde el principio, repasó lenta y minuciosamente cada detalle en su afán por no pasarse nada por alto. Pudo ver en su mente cada momento, cada suceso, se detuvo en cada segundo, evocándolo todo, lo que había hecho, lo que había dicho, lo que había pensado, lo que había deseado… La respuesta pareció entonces brillar en su mente como un cartel de neón, pareció remarcada en rojo, enorme, parpadeante, gritándole que la viera, que allí estaba, como si hubiese sido evidente, demasiado evidente como para que se detuviera a prestarle atención.

- ¡Pues claro! – exclamó al fin, sorprendido, triunfante, comprendiéndolo todo.

George, Draco e incluso Kreacher pegaron un salto, sobresaltados por la repentina exclamación que resquebrajó el silencio, que se había vuelto en un manto casi tangible.

- ¡Es lo que yo deseo!

- ¿Pero de qué hablas Harry? – habiéndose sumido en su mente, George ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación, y no comprendía a qué venía lo que el muchacho había dicho.

- Lo que veo, lo que oigo, lo que la medalla me muestra – la agitó con ímpetu en su mano enseñándosela – ¡es lo que yo deseo! Cuando ocurrió aquella vez, en la biblioteca de la Mansión de los Ridle, yo estaba pensando en Herms, estaba deseando hallarla, y entonces el relicario se volvió caliente, y luego pude oírla; y ahora, apenas hace unas horas, cuando vi a Ginny, yo estaba pensando en ella, deseando saber dónde estaba, tenerla conmigo, deseando poder verla... Y… - otra cosa vino a su mente - ¡La pesadillas! Cuando estábamos en Londres, ¡La noche que yo tuve aquella pesadilla, y supe que algo les había ocurrido a Ginny y a los señores Weasley, fue la primera noche en que tuve el relicario conmigo!

Draco y George no salía de su asombro. Estaban ambos completamente inmóviles, con los ojos a punto de salírseles de cuencas de tan abiertos de sorpresa que estaban.

- ¡Y apuesto a que la noche en que Ginny tuvo aquella pesadilla, ella también estaba usándolo! – agregó luego.

- ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! – la exclamación de sorpresa de George quedó reducida a un susurro, tembloroso y temeroso.

Y lo cierto era que todo aquello de verdad asustaba. El hecho de descubrir que aquel hermoso medallón verde no era un simple medallón verde, era bastante atemorizador, y más aún teniendo en cuenta que desconocían por completo cuán lejos podía llegar su verdadero poder, pues habiéndolos sorprendido con aquello, sabían que podría sorprenderlos con más. Sin embargo, ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por aquello, ahora había algo más importante. Con el medallón, podrían encontrar finalmente lo que buscaban, tal y como había pensado Harry en un principio...

- Bien, entonces, ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es desear encontrar a mis padres. – Concluyó Draco secamente, al tiempo que comenzaba a tramar una estrategia para apoderarse del relicario.

Los otros dos muchachos voltearon hacia él. George le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio, la de Harry era seria, pero carecía de sentimiento, no estaba de ánimos para comenzar una pelea, así que prefería no prestarle atención.

- Creo que no será tan fácil como eso. – declaró al cabo de unos segundos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le espetó el rubio.

- Quiero decir exactamente lo que he dicho, Malfoy. Dudo que el medallón pueda mostrarnos el camino que debemos seguir, o el sitio a dónde debemos ir. Me refiero a que no va a enseñarme un mapa con una cruz roja parpadeante en el sitio al que debemos ir. – agregó al ver que el muchacho volvía a abrir la boca para protestar.

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Haber, anda, dímelo ¿acaso es que lo has intentado? Yo creo que se trata de que en realidad tú no quieres hallar a mis padres, tú prefieres que continúen pudriéndose en donde sea que se encuentren, tú prefieres que ellos mueran.

- ¡Lo sé porque he estado deseando encontrarlos a TODOS desde el mismo instante en que supe que estaban perdidos, Malfoy! ¡Y si fuera posible que el medallón me mostrase un mapa y me enseñase el camino hacia ellos, ya lo habría hecho, en lugar de mostrarme tan sólo imágenes de ellos! Así que, te pido que, si no vas a decir nada útil, te calles la boca de una vez.

Draco se quedó de piedra. Harry había estado tratando de mantener la calma y no perder los estribos, pero, finalmente, su autocontrol había fallado. George no oculto la satisfacción que le produjo aquello, y la sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro instantáneamente.

- _El amo Potter ha mandado a callar al amo Malfoy… El amo Potter no debió hacerlo… Pero el amo Malfoy ha desafiado al amo Potter… El amo Malfoy no debió hacerlo…_ - susurró Kreacher para sí mismo. El elfo permanecía inmóvil, todavía prestando atención a la escena que se desarrollaba en su cocina.

- Entonces bien, ya que sabes tanto, dinos qué hacer. – continuó Draco. Nadie hizo caso a lo que había dicho el elfo.

- Debemos encontrar la forma de descubrir dónde están, a qué sitios debemos ir. – respondió Harry, ignorando el tono nuevamente desafiando del otro muchacho.

- _El amo Potter tiene razón… el amo Potter es un muchacho inteligente, la medalla no les mostrará el camino..._

Harry se disponía a continuar, ignorando una vez más las palabras del elfo. Pero entonces, éstas resonaron nuevamente en su mente, como un eco, un eco atrayente, hipnotizante, casi magnético, y se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había dicho Kreacher, se dio cuenta de la verdad que ocultaban sus palabras, del secreto que se hallaba detrás de ellas, delatado por ellas mismas, por el tono de voz que había empleado su locutor. El muchacho se puso en pie de repente, antes de que George y Draco tuviera tiempo de advertir el cambio de su expresión, antes incluso de que pudieran parpadear. En menos de lo que dura una exhalación, Harry se hallaba de pie frente a Kreacher, encorvado sobre él y sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de ese medallón, Kreacher? ¡Dímelo, ahora!

Sólo entonces, al oír las palabras de Harry, los otros dos advirtieron las palabras del elfo, y comprendieron lo que el muchacho había hallado tras ellas. Kreacher sabía cómo funcionaba aquel medallón verde, lo había visto antes, y había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo. Pero se había delatado a sí mismo, y ahora tendría que hablar. Ambos chicos también se pusieron de pie, y, aunque permanecieron en sus lugares, voltearon hacia Harry y Kreacher, que permanecían tres metros de distancia, el primero con cara de impaciencia y exigencia, el segundo con cara de susto.

- _Kreacher no debe decirlo, no debe decirlo… Kreacher no debe traicionar a su ama, no debe decirlo…- _el elfo repetía una y otra vez meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras de retorcía los dedos, nervioso.

- ¡Dilo!

- _No, no, no, Kreacher no debe, no debe…_

- ¡Claro que debes, yo soy tu amo ahora y yo te lo ordeno!

Aquellas parecieron ser las palabras las palabras mágicas, el abra kadabra. El elfo se quedó inmóvil de repente. Dejó de mover la cabeza como un poseso, y de retorcerse los dedos, pero una expresión de dolor se dibujó en su rostro y su cuerpo se tensionó íntegro, parecía estar tratando de resistirse a un maleficio _imperius_ que Harry no le había echado. Había sido una orden de su amo, y no podía desobedecerla.

- _El… el reli… relicario e… era_ – comenzó a tartamudear. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus arrugadas mejillas, lentas y silenciosas.

- Anda ya, dilo. – Le espetó Malfoy con brusquedad – Es tu amo y debes obedecerle elfo asqueroso. Si alguno de mis sirvientes se hubiera negado a acatar mis órdenes de esa forma yo…

- Ya cállate Malfoy. – lo cortó George.

Se hizo el silencio y el elfo continuó. La orden estaba dada, debía cumplirla.

- _El relicario era de la ama Bella… de la señorita Bellaxtrix…_

Los tres muchachos quedaron de piedra al oír aquello. No podía ser cierto. Bueno, sí que podía, claro que podía, pero… Harry y George intercambiaron miradas ¡de Bellaxtrix Lestrange! ¡El relicario había pertenecido a Bellaxtrix Lestrange!

- _Mi ama se lo dio a la señorita Bella para su cumpleaños, cuando ella alcanzó la mayoría de edad… le dijo que ella podría tener todo lo que quisiera con ayuda de él…_- Kreacher terminó y estalló en llanto, se tiró de rodillas al suelo, escapando a las manos de Harry que aún lo sostenían por los hombros, y comenzó a pegar puñetazos al suelo.

- _Lo ha dicho… Kreacher lo ha dicho… Kreacher debe castigarse, ha traicionado a su ama…_ - dijo entre sollozos.

El elfo se puso en pie y, un segundo más tarde, ya se hallaba frente a la cocina tomando de ésta la sartén que había dejado minutos antes sobre una de las hornallas, para comenzar a preparar la cena.

La puerta se abrió entonces de súbito y el elfo se detuvo, con ambas manos sosteniendo la sartén en el aire por el mango. Los cuatro voltearon hacia la entrada para cruzar sus miradas con la de una muchacha delgada de cabellos castaños.

Los ojos de la chica recorrieron a cada uno de los muchachos hasta clavarse en Kreacher. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron asustados, y se abalanzó hacia él.

- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Oh no, Kreacher, no lo hagas! – gritó Hermione. Llegó al fin al elfo y trató de arrebatarle el sartén de las manos, pero éste forcejeó con ella. - ¡Harry, no dejes que lo haga!

- ¡Kreacher, ya deja es sartén! – el elfo bufó pero obedeció, entonces se dirigió hacia la alacena. Al ver que tomaba un pesado caldero, Harry se dio cuenta de que había impartido la orden equivocada, entonces, como una vez había ordenado a Dobby, dijo – Kreacher te prohíbo que te hagas daño, no importa con qué sea.

Derrotado, el elfo se desplomó sobre en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el angosto pecho y expresión de enfado.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó entonces Hermione. Sosteniendo la mirada horrorizada unos segundos más sobre el elfo antes de volverla hacia los tres muchachos.

Harry volvió la cabeza hacia ella. Se veía pálida y, a pesar del esfuerzo que parecía estar haciendo para disimularlo, su rostro tenía una evidente expresión de agotamiento. Tan sólo hacía unas horas, aquella misma mañana la había visto tan mejorada, casi radiante, y había pensado que ya no faltaría demasiado para que se recompusiera por completo, y ahora, las cosas parecían haber dado marcha atrás ¿Por qué? Quizá se debía a que había tenido más en ese día de lo que podía soportar en sus condiciones, pensó. El regresar a la casa del Mortífago, y la pelea con Ron… Sí, debía ser eso, sencillamente demasiado para ella.

- ¿Herms, te encuentras bien?

- Sí Harry, sólo un poco cansada. – le agregó una sonrisa para restarle importancia. - ¿Y bien, que ha pasado?

Harry se disponía a comenzar a contarle lo mucho que había pasado y que habían descubierto en aquel corto tiempo, pero George lo interrumpió.

- Aguarda, ¿no crees que deberíamos estar todos para discutir de esto? ¿Dónde está Ron?

- Tienes razón – lo secundó el muchacho. – Iré a por él.

El morocho dejó a los demás en la cocina y salió por la gruesa puerta de roble desgastado, cerrándola tras él. Subió la escalera hacia el vestíbulo, y siguió derecho, sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor, por la escalera que subía a los dormitorios. Continuó avanzando, y no se detuvo hasta que no se hubo hallado frente a la puerta del que ocupaba su mejor amigo. Tampoco se molestó en golpear, abrió la puerta sin más y entró.

El joven Weasley estaba recostado sobre la cama boca arriba, con la mirad clavada en el pesado terciopelo azul del dosel. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y también oyó los pasos que entraban en la habitación, y, a pesar de no voltearse a ver quien era, supo que se trataba de su amigo.

- ¡Puedes creerlo! – exclamó con indignación, sin retirar los ojos del techo. - ¡Se acostó con Michael! ¡Tenía razón, lo sabía!

- ¡Ron eres un tremendo idiota! – gritó entonces Harry, perdiendo toda el control que todavía le quedaba sobre sí mismo. - ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!

Ron se incorporó de repente, poniéndose en pie de un salto. ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Su amigo estaba insultándolo y no dándole la razón? ¿Estaba poniéndose del lado de Hermione, a pesar de que ella había sido la culpable?

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Harry? ¡¿Cómo podría no decirlo?! ¿Acaso no te has enterado de lo que ha hecho?

- Sí, si me he enterado. Pero ¡¿qué derecho tienes tú de enfadarte cuando tú mismo lo has hecho también, e incluso antes que ella?!

- ¡Ah, no, no te atrevas a compararlo, son dos cosas por completo distintas! ¡Sabes muy bien que yo no tuve opción que no lo hice por voluntad propia, y no supe que había ocurrido sino hasta que la oí decirlo! ¡Ella pudo elegir, y lo hizo, lo eligió, lo hizo por propia voluntad, porque quiso, nadie la obligó a hacerlo!

- ¡Tú no lo sabes! ¡No sabes qué fue lo que ocurrió, no sabes qué fue lo que pasó por su mente! ¡Ella estaba destrozada, Ron!

- ¡Es increíble! ¡Tú estás intentando justificarla!

- ¡Yo no la justifico Ron! ¡Sólo intento hacerte entender que no tienes derecho a enfadarte de esta forma, porque tú eres tan culpable como ella! ¡Y tú ni siquiera se lo has dicho! ¡Ella al menos a tenido el valor, y el suficiente respeto por ti como para venir a contártelo! ¡Ella esperaba que pudieras perdonarla, y tú no haces más que ponerte a gritar como un loco!

- ¡Y dices que no la justificas!

- ¡Oye, ella ha pasado por mucho, por demasiadas cosas, y te necesita a su lado para mejorarse, no en su contra!

- ¡¿Qué no el alcanza con tenerte a ti de su lado ya?!

- ¡Yo no estoy de su lado! ¡Ni del tuyo! ¡No estoy del lado de nadie, sólo quiero poner fin a esto!

Ron estuvo a punto de contestar, pero volvió a cerrar la boca, sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Y bien, eso es todo? – preguntó entonces Harry, como un adulto que pregunta a un niño si ya terminó con su rabieta – Porque te necesitamos abajo, es importante.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el pelirrojo de mala gana.

- Debemos analizar a qué lugares nos convendría ir en busca de tus padres y los demás. El relicario me ha mostrado a Ginny, y creemos que puede servirnos de ayuda. Como sea, te lo contaremos todo cuando estemos con los demás.

A pesar de que la discusión había concluido por el momento, ambos muchachos sabían que aquello no quedaría allí, y la tensión que había surgido entre ambos era casi palpable. Pero ahora debían olvidar aquello y enfocarse en el asunto de mayor importancia, que los requería a los dos, juntos.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, se encontraron con una escena de lo más confusa. Draco de pie con expresión de pánico, y George y Kreacher arrodillados en el piso encorvados sobre… sobre el cuerpo de Hermione.

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza hacia ellos al oírlos entrar.

- Se ha desmayado. – anunció con los ojos abiertos de consternación.

* * *

**Hola!* Devuelta yo, la chica molesta que los hace sufrir con tanta demora en actualizar… Vuelvo a pedir disculpas ya que retomamos el tema, como diría Albus Dumblendore Paita: "Me declaro culpable" de su sufrimiento **

**En fin, ¿qué me dicen? ¿Les gustó? Espero sus reviews, como siempre, todo tipo de crítica, comentario, y/o consejo es bienvenido.**

**Como ven, me gusta dejarlos en suspenso, para que sufran más, qué se le va a hacer… Iba a seguirlo, pero me pareció mejor escribir lo que iba a seguir en otro capítulo. En parte para que no tengan que esperar todavía más tiempo, y en parte porque sino iba a terminar siendo el capítulo más largo de la historia… Igual no se preocupen que ya está pensado, a salvo en mi mente, aunque, a decir verdad, no sé si mi mente sea el lugar más seguro… Debería estar en Howarts xD**

**Como sea,**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a la gente paciente que sigue leyendo mi novela a pesar de todas mis largas demoras, gracias a los que dejan reviews, y también a los que andan por ahí leyendo en el anonimato. Y muchas gracias a los que me agregan a sus autores favoritos y/o a los que agregan a "Amor, Aventura y Venganza" a sus historias favoritas. Si algún día llego a publicar un libro, va a estar dedicado a ustedes xD**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Besos!***

**________________________________________________________________-Ginny!*-**


	40. Chapter 40

_Hola!*_

_Sí, volví, después de algo así como cinco meses, creo, ya perdí la noción del tiempo… y parece que voy a pasarme la vida pidiéndoles disculpas, pero si tengo que hacerlo voy a hacerlo, así que acá están: PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN…_

_Creo que todavía no es suficiente, pero por ahora lo dejamos ahí nomás xD A ver, empecé a escribir el capítulo hace un montón, peor no encontraba tiempo para continuarlo, y cada vez que lo encontraba, tenía que volver a leer todo porque ya no me acordaba lo que había puesto! Tres veces volví a borrarlo y a empezar de cero, y por demás, ya saben lo complicada que es mi situación, con mi mamá que está en contra de que escriba, con mi pc que anda muy mal y tambien parece estar en contra de que escriba, y como si fuera poco que este año se sumó la facultad! Cuando empecé las vacaciones de invierno (hace unas tres semanas) vi finalmente la oportunidad para poder escribir, peor desafortunadamente tampoco pude, estuve sumamente ocupada, y ahora, el miércoles, ya empiezo las clases de nuevo, así que me dije a mi misma "tengo que terminarlo sí o sí ahora" y lo terminé (por supuesto también ayudó que mi mamá que no estuviera ayer ni hoy en casa xD) Espero les guste! Lo hice lo mejor que pude._

_Verán que, al igual que otros antes, el capítulo tiene dos títulos, pues hay dos partes que me pareció importante poner (o relatar)._

_Disfrútenlo, nos encontramos al final…_

**76**

**Confianza**

**(Panorama)**

**(Capítulo 40)**

Harry y Ron tardaron apenas un segundo en reaccionar, en asimilar la escena y las mismas palabras de George explicándola, breves, pero precisas, y sobre todo suficientes. Entonces, casi al mismo tiempo, se apresuraron hacia el punto en donde se hallaban los demás, y se arrodillaron también junto a la muchacha inconsciente.

Harry le tomó instintivamente las muñecas para controlar su pulso, las manos cayeron flácidas, como sin vida. Ron, puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cara, la piel de sus mejillas estaba helada, y estaba increíblemente pálida, no había sido así cuando discutían no mucho antes. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados en unas profundas ojeras, no muy oscuras pero sí lo suficiente para resultar preocupantes. ¿Cómo era posible que todo aquello hubiera ocurrido así como así, de un momento a otro, si estaba de lo más bien hacía un momento, y sí que había gritado fuerte…? Hasta hacía nada, los había tenido a todos sorprendidos con su aparentemente pronta recuperación, entonces ¿qué era lo que había ocurrido?

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – Ron preguntó por los dos. La desesperación de su voz era casi palpable, simplemente no soportaba verla así, como si estuviera… se obligó a no pensarlo. De repente, lo asaltó la culpa, él la había insultado, se había enfadado con ella, y Harry tenía toda la razón, si algo llegaba a pasarle ahora…

- Ella sólo, - comenzó George desconcertado. Lo cierto era que tampoco comprendía del todo qué era lo que realmente había ocurrido. – dijo que se había mareado, se llevó la mano a las costillas, y antes de que pudiera siquiera decirle nada, sólo, ella sólo se desplomó.

Ron la recordó entonces, evocando las imágenes en su mente, durante la discusión que habían tenido esa misma tarde. Ella se había llevado la mano a las costillas repetidas veces, para frotárselo con una mueca. En ese mismo instante, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que Hermione llevaba puesta.

- ¿Qué haces Ron? – le preguntó su hermano.

- Creo que ella, tiene… algo…

El pelirrojo se quedó mudo, definitivamente ella tenía _algo,_ y ella había sido consciente de ello, ya que se había colocado un paño a modo de venda sobre la piel evidentemente afectada, que, de todos modos, no era suficiente para ocultar todo el área. Con dedos temblorosos, el muchacho retiró la venda.En la habitación, hubo un generalizado gemido ahogado, de horror y sorpresa, aunque más de horror.

- ¡Santo cielo! – exclamó Draco, acercándose un poco más.

Ron parecía al borde de las lágrimas, y Harry y George sencillamente no sabían que decir y hacer.

Hermione tenía una herida, profunda y asquerosa, justo debajo del borde de la última costilla del lado izquierdo. Era una franja de casi diez centímetros de largo y estaba abierta como por medio centímetro, de aquella abertura brotaba una repugnante sustancia amarillenta y pegajosa, que borboteaba como una poción cosiéndose en un caldero, y se acumulaba reseca en los bordes enrojecidos. La piel de su alrededor, había adquirido un desagradable tono morado, que se volvía verdoso a medida que se alejaba de la misma herida, hasta que la piel adquiría un tono negruzco que había cubierto casi la mitad de su torso. 

- ¿Qué diablos…? – Harry no tenía palabras.

¿Cómo era aquello posible? ¿Desde hacía cuánto tiempo que lo tenía? ¿Y por qué Hermione no había dicho nada? Lo único de lo que podía estar seguro era que aquello no era nada bueno, era malo, muy malo. La herida se había infectado, y la infección seguía avanzando, quién sabia hasta dónde había llegado ya en su interior. Debían hacer algo por detenerla, y por sanarla, cuanto antes, pero… ¿Qué? Ninguno de ellos conocía del tema, pero ¿acaso llevarla a San Mungo era una buena idea? Se suponía que ellos estaban "fugitivos" de alguna forma, quizá estuvieran buscándolos, de seguro estarían buscándolos, y los Mortífagos… ¿Continuaría San Mungo siendo un lugar seguro, o también habría caído en manos enemigas? ¿Cómo saberlo?… Daba igual, al parecer, no tenían otra opción…

- Fue herida con una maldición… – la voz chillona del elfo resonó en su oído. Kreacher se había acercado silencioso y contemplaba el torso de Hermione desde detrás de él.

- ¿Qué dices? – Ron volteó hacia él. Retirando los ojos de la castaña por vez primera desde que hubiera entrado en la habitación.

- Esa herida, fue provocada por un maleficio. – repitió el elfo.

- ¿Y tú sabes cómo curarla? ¿Sabes como sanar la herida? – preguntó entonces impaciente.

El elfo dudó.

- _El traidor a la sangre está pidiéndole a Kreacher que ayude a la sangre sucia – _Murmuró para sí mismo – _Kreacher podría intentarlo…pero tendría que poner sus manos sobre esa escoria… si su ama llegara a enterarse…_

- ¡Kreacher! – Harry lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, impaciente y enfadado. - ¿Puedes hacerlo, o no?

- Kreacher quizá pueda…

- ¡Te ordeno que si sabes qué hacer, si hay algo que puedas hacer para ayudar a Hermione, lo hagas! – le imperó con desesperación, perdiendo los estribos.

- _El amo ha ordenado a Kreacher que ayude a la sangre sucia, Kreacher no puede negarse, él lo ha ordenado… _Lo intentaré amo Potter, haré lo que pueda. – agregó finalmente dirigiéndose a Harry, que, de todos modos, ya no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

- _Kreacher tendrá que castigarse luego por ayudar a la sangre sucia…-_ Se volvió hacia la alacena y comenzó a extraer botellitas con ingredientes para pociones.

- No tendrás que castigarte, porque yo te lo he pedido – le dijo Harry - ¡Y ya deja de llamarla así, su nombre es Hermione! Ahora dime, ¿hay algo que necesites?

- No amo Potter, tengo todo aquí.

- De a cuerdo ¿Cuánto tardarás?

- Una hora, o quizá más.

- ¡No podemos esperar tanto! – exclamó Ron indignado.

- Debo hacer una poción y lleva su tiempo de elaboración. – argumentó el elfo a su favor.

- Bien, esperaremos. – contestó Harry serio. Ron le dirigió una mirada envenenada, por lo que agregó – No tenemos opción.

Ron se puso de pie.

- La llevaré a su dormitorio. – anunció. Tomó el cuerpo de Hermione en brazos y salió de la habitación.

Los otros tres chicos permanecieron en silencio por un instante más, mirándose unos a otros mientras calibraban sus opciones y sus prioridades. Hermione estaba herida, peor Kreacher ya estaba en el proceso para curarla, no había nada más que ellos pudieran hacer para ayudarla por el momento.

- Bien, - George fue el primero en retomar la palabra – debemos darnos prisa. Debemos unir lo que tenemos, para descifrar cuál es el siguiente paso. Tenemos que averiguar a dónde ir ahora.

Harry asintió. Por supuesto que le remordía la consciencia continuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido dado el estado en que se hallaba su amiga, pero sabía que así debía ser. No había nada que hacer por ella, y en cambio no debían perder más tiempo con el otro asunto. La situación se tornaba más y más grabe a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Los tres muchachos volvieron a ocupar sus anteriores lugares en torno a la mesa de madera. Y aún a así, a pesar de las prisas, desesperación e impaciencia, permanecieron un momento más sin hablar, cada uno metido en su mente, sin saber por dónde comenzar.

- Tiene que haber algo… una conexión… - comenzó Harry expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta para que los otros dos pudiera participar de ellos y ayudarlo en el razonamiento. – Tiene que haber un patrón, o alguna razón en que Voldemort haya decidido establecer sus guaridas en los sitios en los que se hallan…

- Si lo hallamos, podremos hallar el resto… - concluyó George, viendo hacia quería ir su amigo.

- De a cuerdo. Veamos, ¿a qué lugares hemos ido? – continuó Malfoy, con evidente interés tras su eterna máscara de frialdad e indiferencia.

- El primer sitio fue aquel lugar bajo tierra, al que entramos por el árbol… - comenzó George rememorando. – Y luego, luego los acantilados…

- Y luego Pequeño Hangleton. Y eso fue todo. – concluyó Harry.

Otro silencio.

- Harry, tú habías dicho que los lugares debían estar seguramente elegidos con un criterio. Que debían ser sitios con alguna importancia para Voldemort, ¿cierto? – rememoró George.

Harry asintió, mientras él mismo pensaba en aquellas palabras, en sus palabras, y las aplicaba a aquellos sitios que acababan de mencionar… No conocía el primer lugar en el que habían estado, por lo que no tenía explicación para aquello, pero sí conocía los demás: la playa, nuevamente había elegido aquella playa en la que había estado de pequeño… y la Mansión Malfoy, la casa de su padre… Recordó las palabras de Dumbledore cuando meses atrás habían discutido sobre los posibles lugares donde se hallasen los Horrocruxes. "Lugares significativos para él" había dicho el director… Howarts, había dicho, el sitio más importante de toda su vida, donde había estado finalmente entre los suyos, y donde se había sentido tan poderoso. Pero sabía que no podía ser Howarts, no había manera de que hubiera un cuartel de Mortífagos en los terrenos de colegio… ¿qué más? ¿qué otro sitio? Se forzó a recordar… Albania… ¿era aquello posible? Sí, lo era. Pero ¿qué sitio de Albania? ¿Acaso los bosques en dónde él había vivido?... ¿qué más? Anda, piensa… Volvió a repasar en su mente. Los acantilados de la playa donde había atormentado a aquellos niños en sus tiempos de orfanato; la Mansión Riddle, la casa de su padre… de su padre y sus padres, _muggles… _Se detuvo de golpe. Su mente se detuvo de repente, quedándose trabada en aquel último pensamiento, algo hizo un _clic_ cuando las cosas parecieron encajar, y le tomó, sin embargo, un segundo más descubrir de qué se trataba… _la casa de su padre y sus padres, muggles_… ¿Acaso era posible que…? ¡Sí lo era! ¡Claro que lo era!

- ¡Lo tengo! – exclamó triunfante. Volviendo la mirada hacia lo otros dos que habían permanecido tan silenciosos como él, sumergidos en sus mentes tanto como él.

- Los lugares donde están los prisioneros, los cuarteles, están relacionados con el mismo Voldemort, con sitios que alguna vez fueron significativos para él. ¿Cierto? – comenzó a explicar el muchacho, ante las miradas de los otros dos, y el oído del elfo, que, a pesar de hallarse a metros de distancia cortando, picando y machacando raíces, se mantenía atento a la conversación. Draco y George asintieron en respuesta a la última pregunta, al menos eso era lo que Harry había dicho… - Bien, los prisioneros que en cada uno de esos sitios guardan, tienen relación con los lugares mismos. – Terminó con una sonrisa triunfante y un brillo de excitación en sus ojos abiertos.

Un segundo más de silencio sin que nadie diera respuesta.

- No comprendo Potter. – Respondió entonces Malfoy. Lo cierto era que tampoco se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para poder entenderlo. George permanecía todavía en silencio, analizándolo.

De repente, el pelirrojo halló la clave y todo comenzó a encajar en cabeza, como en un perfecto puzzle.

- ¡Pues claro! – exclamó, antes de que Harry pudiera contestar al otro muchacho. – Piénsalo Malfoy – continuó. Hablando más rápido y moviendo las manos en acompañamiento a las palabras, se dispuso a explicar. –, piensa en Hermione.

- ¿Qué con ella? – le espetó el rubio con un gesto de desagrado.

- Bien, piensa en el sitio donde la hemos hallado – continuó el joven Weasley, pasando por alto las palabras anteriores y el tono con el otro las había pronunciado.

- Pequeño Hangleton ¿Cierto?

- Sí, así es, pero piénsalo incluso más, algo más profundamente: La Mansión Riddle.

Harry permanecía silencioso contemplando la escena. Seguía el razonamiento de su amigo con atención, algo ansioso porque terminara, y entonces, si el pelirrojo arribaba a la misma conclusión que él había sacado, eso significaría que su pensamiento no era para nada disparatado, o al menos no mucho, y que había más probabilidades de que estuvieran en lo cierto.

- La casa donde creció su padre… - susurró el rubio luego de unos segundos, comprendiendo al fin hacia dónde querían llevarlo con eso.

- _muggle_ – acotó George, con los ojos abiertos brillantes de emoción.

- … con sus padres.

- _muggles._

- Y Hermione, - continuó ahora Harry.

- sus padres son _muggles_… - concluyó Malfoy.

- _sangre sucia…_- murmuró Kreacher desde la distancia. Afortunadamente para él, con toda la concentración puesta en la nueva deducción, y consumidos por la excitación que les causaba la misma, ninguno de los tres muchachos lo oyó (o de los dos, ya que no habría ocurrido nada si Malfoy sí lo hubiese hecho).

- Entonces, - Draco retomó la palabra luego de haberse tomado un minuto en silencio para darle vueltas a todo en su cabeza y terminar de asimilarlo. – quieres decir que los prisioneros están "seleccionados" de a cuerdo con su estatus de sangre…

- Y que los lugares elegidos para retenerlos también tienen que ver con esa "selección". – concluyó Harry asintiendo, usando el mismo término que había utilizado el rubio. – Típico de Mortífagos. – agregó luego como para sí.

- ¡Entonces ya está, problema resulto! – exclamó entonces Draco, poniéndose de pie repentinamente de un salto y sobresaltando a los otros dos. - ¡¿Qué estamos esperando? A ver, mis padres… Bien Potter ¿dónde crees que estén los _sangre pura_?

- Aguarda un momento, Malfoy. – George refrenó su entusiasmo. Estaba tratando de pensar con claridad a pesar del rebrote de esperanza y entusiasmo que también habían comenzado a crecer en su interior con las nuevas deducciones. Sólo eran especulaciones, posibilidades, nada seguro. Debía recordárselo a sí mismo a cada segundo, para no ponerse en pie de un salto como Draco y salir corriendo hacia ni siquiera sabía dónde. Debía mantener la calma y usar la cabeza. – Aún no podemos estar seguros de que estemos en lo cierto. No tenemos garantía alguna de que nuestras deducciones sean correctas.

- ¿De qué hablas Weasley? ¡Ya cállate! – le espetó Malfoy, escupiendo las palabras con furia. – ya vamos, debemos hallar a mis padres.

- No. – repuso Harry terminante. - George está en lo cierto. No podemos estar seguros, sólo tenemos el caso de Hermione como prueba, peor eso no significa nada, quizá sólo se trate de una coincidencia, quizá no sea más que algo al azar… - Harry secundó a su amigo, algo decepcionado por la veracidad de sus palabras. Muy a su pesar, era consciente de que George no se equivocaba, necesitaban más pruebas. Algo que disipara la nebulosa de dudas y les otorgara la seguridad de la que carecían

La imagen de Ginny, acurrucada sucia, lastimada y sola en aquella oscura celda, no abandonaba su mente, bloqueándola y haciéndole difícil pensar con claridad. Lo cierto era que estaba tan o más desesperado que Malfoy por encontrarla, por encontrarlos a todos. Todos lo estaban. Pero aún así, debía esforzarse al máximo por hacer trabajar sus neuronas y pensar. Debían ser cuidadosos al máximo, en aquello no tenían margen de error, cualquier equivocación podría costarles muy caro…

- Pero no tenemos forma de saberlo con seguridad, – insistió Malfoy, distrayéndolo de sus cavilaciones. El rubio apretaba las mandíbulas, y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños sobre la mesa – así que vamos de una vez y comprobemos si están en lo correcto. Sólo di dónde, Potter.

El aludido no contestó, permaneció en silencio, e igual lo hizo el otro muchacho. Ambos estaban considerando exactamente lo mismo, sus opciones, que no las tenían. No tenían ninguna opción. Malfoy estaba en lo cierto. Podía ser que lo que habían descubierto a partir de Hermione no fuese más que una mera casualidad, podía ser que no fuese suficiente para darles la seguridad de estar siguiendo la pista correcta, peor, aún así, era lo único que tenían, lo único a lo que podían aferrarse, quizá no les quedara entonces más remedio que tomar el riesgo y comprobarlo, como había dicho el Slytherin…

- Aguarden un momento, - una chispa se prendió de repente en su cabeza. Sí había una forma de asegurarse, o al menos podía intentarlo.

La esbelta muchacha se movía de un lado a otro, atendiendo a los llamados que venían de todos lados en aquel improvisado "sanatorio". Su larga y brillante cabellera dorada no ondeaba a su espalda como de costumbre, mientras sus largas y delgadas piernas se apresuraban de una cama a la otra, ahora la llevaba recogida en un rodete en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Tenía aspecto de cansada, de no haber dormido bien en días, las profundas marcas moradas bajo sus ojos lo evidenciaban; y su aspecto descuidado decía que no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por su imagen, había cosas más importantes ahora.

Se habían ocupado ellos mismos de todos cuantos habían llegado a la casa de Londres enviados por Harry. La mayoría, sino todos, estaban en un estado sumamente delicado, y algunos apenas habían podido seguir manteniéndose en pie sólo por unos segundos luego de haber aparecido allí. Necesitaban de la atención y los cuidados de los sanadores de San Mungo con suma urgencia, pero aquello estaba completamente fuera de cuestión. Ya no existía San Mungo, había sido atacado y tomado tan sólo días antes de que llegara la primer tanda de rescatados. Nada era seguro, ni en nadie se podía confiar. Por eso habían acondicionado la misma casa para alojarlos a todos, y hacer cuanto pudieran para ayudarlos a recuperarse, y tan pronto como alguien presentaba la suficiente mejoría, entonces tomaba lugar asistiendo a los que todavía continuaban delicados.

Así como ya no existía San Mungo, tampoco existía el Ministerio, o al menos no como había sido alguna vez, que daban la impresión de haber sido en tiempos lejanos, pero que no había sido más que unas semanas atrás. Sus paredes no albergaban más que magos tenebrosos, o magos controlados mediante el _maleficio imperius_. Todos quienes habían podido salvarse de ese dominio, habían huido tan pronto como lo habían advertido, habían tomado a sus familias, y marchado hacia lugares lejanos. Por eso, los hermanos Charlie, Bill y Percy Weasley, también habido dejado de asistir al Ministerio para prestar su ayuda. Ya no había nada que pudieran hacer allí, dado que, en nuevas manos, el Ministerio había dejado de tener interés por ayudar a los magos y _muggles_ en peligro y atrapar Mortífagos. Aquello había significado cierto alivio para la muchacha de melena dorada, pues ya no tenía que enfrentarse al calvario que la invadía cuando su marido y sus cuñados salían de la casa, y que no se esfumaba hasta que estos no estuvieran de regreso. Sin embargo, habían trasladado sus actividades a la casa, donde habían creado una especie de cuartel, y a donde a menudo concurrían algunos miembros de la Orden.

Y todo se había complicado todavía más.

Las cosas habían ido a peor cuando, en una ocasión, a pocos días de que la última partida de acogidos llegara a la casa de Londres, un grupo de cinco figuras completamente encapotadas en negro había entrado por la fuerza. Los tres hermanos Weasley se hallaban reunidos en un sótano que habían creado y dónde había improvisado el nuevo cartel, y Fleur se hallaba en la Sala de Estar, que había sido ampliada mediante magia para albergar las decenas de catres donde descansaban los aún heridos y débiles, yendo de un lado a otro, asistiéndolos, con la ayuda de otras mujeres que ya habían logrado recuperarse. De un momento a otro, con un fuerte estruendo, la puerta había saltado de los goznes y estallados en millares de astillas que saltaron en todas direcciones. Y el pánico inundó la habitación…

En lo que dura una exhalación, chorros de luz de todos los colores brotaron de las varitas de cuantos tenían una en su mano, en un segundo inundaron la habitación, yendo en todas las direcciones, y hacia todas las direcciones. La planta baja de la casa de Londres refulgía con una mezcla de todos los colores del arco iris, que surgían uno tras otros, dejando de a ratos el sitio casi a oscuras, cual discoteca _muggle, _donde los gritos de los aterrados refugiados se mezclaban y entrelazaban, volviéndose una melodía macabra al punto del sadismo, a la cual las corridas de los magos que intentaban huir, junto con las corridas de los Mortífagos que intentaban perseguirlos, al tiempo que ambos se contorsionaban para esquivar los maleficios que les llegaban atravesando el espacio desde todas las direcciones, se acoplaban como una perfecta coreografía, que parecía haber sido ensayada, hecha para aplicarse a esa horrible música.

Afortunadamente, los jóvenes que discutían en su nuevo cuartel, oyeron y sintieron tal tumulto (la estructura de su improvisado cuartel era de lo más precaria, y las corridas, los objetos que se caían y los impactos de los maleficios, que ocurrían un piso más arriba, hacía temblar cada centímetro de la habitación.) y no tardaron en acudir en ayuda. Los Mortífagos, desconcertados por la inesperada aparición de los tres, tuvieron un momento de duda. Pero apenas ese segundo que se tomaron para dejar de lanzar hechizos e intercambiar miradas entre ellos, fue suficiente.

Entre todos (los Weasley, incluida Fleur, y aquellos que habían logrado ponerse en pie y que tenían una varita al alcance), lograron finalmente, desarmar a los cinco Mortífagos.

A partir de ese momento, se habían visto obligados a buscar otro escondite. Estaba claro que no podrían seguir viviendo allí mientras aún hubiese Mortífagos sueltos, y los había. Y el nuevo escondite debía ser un sitio donde no pudieran hallarlos, puesto que estaba más que claro desde el comienzo de aquella pesadilla, que los Mortífagos los querían a ellos sobre todas las cosas, a Harry, a decir verdad, peor ellos estaban incluidos en el mismo paquete. Sabían que se encargarían de registrar cada casa, cada edificio, cada centímetro de la tierra, hasta poder dar con ellos, por eso, la tarea de hallar un nuevo sitio donde vivir y mantenerse a salvo, era de suma importancia.

Los hermanos dieron con el sitio perfecto en un campo desabitado en las afueras de Londres (no podían alejarse mucho, ya que necesitaban mantener contacto con lo ocurría en la ciudad). Pero no se trataba de la casa abandonada que se elevaba entre los pastizales y los árboles que allí crecían, sino de lo que había quedado debajo de ella. Un subsuelo, un sótano, de enormes dimensiones, toscamente cavado en la tierra, bajo los mismos cimientos de la casa en ruinas. Aquello era sorprendente, sin siquiera saber con exactitud qué era lo que realmente buscaban, los muchachos habían encontrado justo lo que necesitaban, el sitio perfecto para albergarlos a ellos y las tantas personas a las que prometían refugio, como si aquello fuese una suerte de Sala Multipropósitos. Deberían hacer arreglos, reforzar la seguridad de la entrada, y colocar encantamientos protectores en toda la zona, pero fuera de eso, era el sitio perfecto. No podían estar por completo seguros de que no los hallarían, pero ya no podían estar seguros de nada en absoluto, al menos tardarían más en hallarlos allí que en cualquier otro sitio.

En apenas unos pocos días, habían reunido todo lo que necesitaban para equiparlo, y se trasladaron al nuevo "cuartel", bastante mejorado, con las decenas de refugiados y, por supuesto, otro tanto de Mortífagos cautivos (Harry y los demás les habían dejado todo muy ordenado en cada uno de los sitios a los que los que los mandaron. Esto quiere decir que les habían dejado a los Mortífagos que allí estaban perfectamente hechizados y amarrados para que no pudieran escapar antes de que ellos pudieran hacerse cargo, y, dado que, al igual que el Hospital San Mungo, el Ministerio, y cualquier otro lugar significativo para el mundo mágico, Azkaban estaba fuera de cuestión, no habían tenido más remedio que hacerse cargos ellos mismos. Lo que por supuesto, complicaba aún más las cosas).

Ahora, ya habían pasado varios días desde que se habían trasladado. Afortunadamente, muchos de los refugiados habían logrado recuperarse, o habían tenido grandes mejoras aún cuando no se hubieran recuperado del todo, pero, desafortunadamente, muchos de ellos aún permanecían débiles y otros incluso en estados bastante graves. Muchos tenían heridas profundas, que no lograban curar con nada, y que se volvían más y más horribles con el paso del tiempo. Fleur debía poner mucha atención en ellos, lo que la traía por demás agotada, y el ver que sus cuidados no eran suficientes, la ponía incluso peor. Lo que preocupaba mucho a su esposo, que la veía desgastada y apagada. Como si fuera poco, las provisiones que pudieran conseguir, desaparecían en un santiamén con la cantidad de gente que eran en la cueva, por lo que los hermanos debían salir regularmente a buscar más. Aquella era una tarea dificultosa, además de riesgosa. Los Mortífagos (o _ex_ Mortífagos, debería decir) lo controlaban todo, incluso las tiendas de suministros, desde las de ingredientes para pociones, hasta las de medicamentos, e incluso muchas de alimentos, por lo que significaba toda una odisea el adquirir lo que fuese. La regla general, establecida por el Ministerio, era que para adquirir cualquiera de aquellas cosas, debía presentarse un documento de _ciudadano perteneciente a la sociedad mágica_, y un _certificado de estatus de sangre_, realizado y sellado por el mismo Ministerio. Por supuesto, ninguno de los Weasley tenía ninguno de los dos: presentarse en el Ministerio para someterse a los análisis correspondientes y solicitarlos, hubiese significado la condena de muerte para todos. Así que debían ingeniárselas para escabullirse sin ser descubiertos. Además, los demás miembros de la Orden con los que permanecían en contacto, les eran de mucha ayuda. Mcgonagal, por ejemplo, les enviaba los ingredientes para pociones que pudiera sacar del castillo, que se negaba terminante a abandonar en manos enemigas, y, alguna que otra vez, comida preparada por los elfos; Madame Pomfrey, también ayudaba en parte, enviándoles instrucciones sobre cómo cuidar y curar, pero había muchos a los que ni siquiera ella sabía como curar.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos y los miembros de la Orden con los que habían logrado mantener contacto, trataban de hacer lo posible por contribuir de alguna forma, aunque fuese mínimamente, en aquel desastre que estaba envolviendo ahora no sólo el mundo mágico, sino también el mundo _muggle_ (desapariciones, muertes por doquier, "atentados terroristas", golpes en los gobiernos, caídas y desapariciones de presidentes y funcionarios…), y que estaba extendiéndose por todo alrededor del globo. Pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer. Habían interrogado a los Mortífagos que mantenían prisioneros en otra ala más lejana de la cueva, y hasta habían llegado a emplear algún que otro _maleficio cruciatus,_ pero ninguno había cedido ni había dicho nada. Deseaban hallar la forma de ayudar, aunque fuese a la distancia, a Harry y a los demás, pero no sabían qué hacían o dónde estaban, ni qué pretendían, aunque aquello último podían deducirlo. Aunque confiaban en que ellos estaban bien, escabulléndose, siendo cuidadosos para no ser atrapados, la preocupación por ellos sumaba un nuevo y desagradable peso a la que ya tenían por los miembros de su familia desaparecidos, cuyo paradero tampoco conseguían averiguar por mucho que lo intentaran. No podían más que permanecer allí especulando al respecto. Lo mucho que podían hacer, era, de cuando en cuando, ayudar a alguien a salir de un apuro, liberar a alguien del _maleficio imperius,_ aunque aquello último era incluso menos frecuente, ya que, como en otros tiempos, resultaba sumamente difícil determinar quién actuaba verdaderamente bajo sus efectos. De todos modos, tampoco había mucha gente por las calles a quien ayudar, puesto que ya nadie se atrevía a salir de la "seguridad" de sus hogares si no era realmente necesario, ni siquiera en los horarios que no estaban comprendidos dentro del toque de queda (lo habían implantado repentinamente, de un momento a otro, para tener una nueva excusa para aprisionar gente inocente).

Si la anterior jugada de los Mortífagos (aunque la mando de Voldemort aquella vez), había sido silenciosa y paulatina, para manejar a la población desde el miedo por lo sospechado y lo no confirmado, ahora era todo lo contrario. Estaban actuando abiertamente, a sabiendas de todos, dando a conocer al mundo, mediante _El profeta_ y otros medios, sus más atroces crímenes, para implantar el miedo ahora por lo conocido. Para dejar bien en claro de lo que eran capaces, y de lo que le ocurriría a cualquiera de rehusarse a obedecer sus reglas, de intentar oponérseles y desafiarlos. El terror era la clave del juego. La gente no se animaba a hablar o hacer nada por miedo. No se sabía con quién se podía hablar, en quién se podía confiar y en quién no, pues cualquiera podía ser enemigo. Los Mortífagos ya no se ocultaban más, no trabajaban desde la incógnita, ahora andaban por las calles entre los otros (si es que alguien se atrevía a salir) y daban a conocer su condición al mundo. Ellos tenían el poder y lo controlaban todo, y nadie podía, ni se aventuraba a cuestionarlo.

Desde que hubieron cambiado de ubicación, los hermanos, bajo la invisibilidad que les proporcionaban unos sombreros que habían hallado en el dormitorio de George con una nota para ellos, habían regresado casi a diario a la casa de Londres para comprobar si habían llegado nuevas "noticias" por parte de Harry y los demás. Pero hasta entonces nada había ocurrido. Claro está, a no ser que algunos Mortífagos hubieran llegado antes que ellos, peor lo consideraban poco probable: sabían que se habían marchado, y también sabían (o creían saber) que no regresarían. Por eso Fleur se sorprendió en demasía cuando varios jadeos de sorpresa y admiración se levantaron a su espalda mientras limpiaba con gasas las heridas de uno de los más enfermos, y, al voltear, encontró al majestuoso ciervo plateado detrás de ella. En cuanto lo enfrentó, el _patronus _habló con la voz de Harry.

_- Todos estamos bien. Hermione ya está con nosotros, pero aún seguimos buscando a los demás. Estamos quizá al borde de hallarlos, pero necesitamos su ayuda. Entre los grupos de magos que rescatamos, debemos hallar un patrón que los clasifique, lo que sea, creemos que es su estatus de sangre, pero todo es posible, cualquier cosa sirve. Indáguenlos y traten de averiguar algo. Respondan en cuanto puedan, lo más pronto posible. No podemos decirles donde estamos, pero el patronus que envíen con la respuesta sabrá encontrarnos. -_

Fleur tardó unos segundos en reaccionar luego de que el ciervo hubiera terminado de hablar y se hubiese desvanecido. Entonces su cabeza comenzó a funcionar a toda máquina, y comenzó a moverse.

- Maggie, -llamó, a una mujer de piel morena y ojos bondadosos, con una gruesa trenza castaña cayendo por sobre su hombro, que estaba a unos metros más allá con otras más, observando el sitio donde antes había estado el _patronus_ – ¿pogías encaggagte de tegminag de limpiag sus hegidas, por favog? Vuelvo en seguida.

Antes de que la mujer respondiera "_seguro", _ella ya atravesaba la sala a grandes zancadas, rumbo a la "sala de reuniones" donde sabía que encontraría a su esposo con sus hermanos. Mientras recorría casi a la carrera, el descenso por los toscos escalones tallados en la tierra, poniendo en ellos cuanta atención era capaz de reunir, para no tropezar, se estrujaba los sesos pensando en el mensaje del ciervo de plata y en los muchachos que lo habían enviado.

Sólo le quedaban un par de escalones, cuando los tres hombres salieron a su encuentro. Lucían alarmados y sostenían sus varitas en alto, con firmeza frente a sus rostros, listos para atacar. Sus rostros se relajaron al verla, pero no bajaron las varitas, había algo en su expresión que no los tranquilizaba.

- ¿Todo esta bien? – preguntó Bill a su esposa.

Ella asintió mientras recuperaba el aliento. No había sido una carrera larga, pero en su estado de agotamiento le había afectado más de lo normal. Los muchachos, inseguros, escudriñaron con la mirada hacia atrás de ella, escaleras arriba, y también aguzaron los oídos, esperando oír revuelo o algo que diera señales de que algo andaba mal, pero se relajaron al cabo de unos segundos, al no ver ni oír nada fuera de lo común.

- Ha llegado un mensaje de Haggy. – explicó la muchacha en cuanto pudo hablar.

- ¡¿Qué?¿Cuándo?¿Qué dijo?¿Están todos bien? – estalló Charlie, escupiendo las preguntas a borbotones, y quizá en uno o dos tonos más alto de lo habitual.

- Ya, déjala explicarse. – le reprochó el otro hermano. Y, con su característica solemnidad, se dirigió a su cuñada. – Regresemos adentro, y luego cuéntanos qué ha ocurrido.

Dieron vuelta a una especie de esquina y atravesaron una abertura que daba a una nueva sala pequeña, en cuyo centro, había una desvencijada mesa cuadrada de madera, con decenas de periódicos y pergaminos desplegados sobre su superficie. Había además cuatro sillas, todas diferentes, dispuestas a su alrededor, una a cada lado, pues los lados eran tan estrechos que no había sitio para más. Un maltrecho sofá unos pocos metros más allá, contra la pared curva y de superficie irregular, y eso era todo. Cada hermano ocupó una silla, al parecer la que habían estado ocupando antes de salir disparados al oír los pasos apresurados de Fleur, y la muchacha ocupó la restante, la única que permanecía acomodada en su sitio, pues las otras habían quedado en cualquier sitio cuando los Weasley se habían levantado.

La bruja comenzó a hablar sin más preámbulos.

- Fue un _patgonus_, el de Haggy, acaba de apagecegse, allí en la sala… - y entonces es contó lo que éste había dicho, con la voz de su dueño.

- Bien, - comenzó Charlie un segundo luego de que Fleur hubiera terminado. – sí sabemos ahora con certeza que están buscando a nuestros padres y a Ginny…

- Y probablemente también a Luna y a Neville. – agregó Bill.

Percy revolvía entre los pergaminos que tenía frente a él. Finalmente dio con el que buscaba, sacó una pluma y un tintero de un pequeño cajón en la mesa, y comenzó a garabatear en él, tomando nota.

- Y ya han encontgado a Hegmione…

- Ahora bien ¿qué planean ahora? – continuó Bill luego de asentir a su esposa. Hablando más para sí mismo que para los demás – Ya están al borde de hallarlos… eso dijo ¿cierto? – Fleur asintió. - ¿dónde? ¿cómo lo saben?

- No ha dicho nada de eso… - Fleur habló compungida, ya había pensado en eso ¿cómo podían ayudarlos si no sabían qué hacer o a dónde ir?

- Deben haber descubierto algo… - murmuró Percy pensativo, con la pluma suspendida sobre el papel.

- ¿A qué se refieren con el "patrón de clasificación de los magos que rescataron"? ¿Clasificación de qué? – Charlie estaba confundido, y todos lo estaban. El abatimiento y el desgaste lo hacía todo más difícil, sus cerebros estaban agotados, y trabajaban con insoportable lentitud.

- ¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ayudarlos si no nos explican qué es lo que ocurre? – Estalló Bill, irritado. ¡Habían estado semanas enteras tratando de encontrar una forma de ayudar, pero no sabían cómo, porque habían estado semanas enteras sin recibir noticias de ellos, y ahora que, al fin, recibían noticias de ellos, ni siquiera eran noticias, era más lo que no decían en el mensaje que lo que sí decían, y es que no decían nada, nada más que "Estamos bien, buscamos a los demás"! ¡¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer ellos con eso? ¡Nada, porque no podían hacer nada! Sentirse inútil era de lo más frustrante…

- No. Ese es el punto, - respondió Percy. – ellos no quieren nuestra ayuda, quieren hacer esto solos. Y estoy seguro de que, si hubiesen tenido otra alternativa, no habrían enviado este mensaje pidiéndonos esta única cosa. Es lo único en lo que podemos ayudarlos…

Bill le respondió con una mirada silenciosa y la frente poblada de arrugas en una expresión de angustia. Eran sólo unos niños (aunque ya fueran mayores de edad) no podían dejarlos hacer aquello solos… Fleur tomó una de grandes manos entre las suyas, pequeñas y delicadas, de dedos largos y de apariencia frágil. Su tacto se sintió bien, pero el nudo en su garganta no se fue.

- Estarán bien, Bill – lo alentó Charlie -, ellos saben lo que hacen. No será la primera vez que arriesgan sus vidas.

Pero el muchacho no parecía del todo convencido de sus propias palabras, y todos lo notaron. Sin embargo, Percy, que continuaba aparentando serenidad mientras escribía sus últimos apuntes, asintió y se puso de pie. Dejó la pluma sobre la mesa, y se apoyó en ella con ambas manos, inclinándose levemente hacia delante.

- Vamos, debemos poner manos a la obra si de verdad queremos ayudarlos. Es lo único que nos han pedido, y lo único que podemos hacer por ellos es dárselo, así que hagámoslo.

- Bien, en caso de que se confirmen nuestras sospechas, debemos pensar entonces en un lugar que identifique a los _sangre pura_… - Harry pensaba en voz alta, recorriendo a pasos largos y nerviosos la extensión de la cocina, una y otra vez.

George tamborileaba los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa, inmerso en los pensamientos de Harry y en los suyos propios, y en cuanto a Draco, aunque quería ayudar a descubrir a dónde debían ir, puesto que también lo involucraba a él, ya que quería, debía y hasta necesitaba encontrar a sus padres, no podía más que enfocarse en el objetivo final: dar con ellos.

- Harry, creo que deberíamos pensar en los lugares que había mencionado el profesor Dumbledore como posibles escondites de los Horrocruxes…

- Sí… sólo trato de… - por supuesto, en eso mismo pensaba el muchacho, el mismo lo había pensado y dicho antes. Pero aún así, necesitaba encontrar cuál de todos esos lugares era el que ellos necesitaban encontrar. – Tenemos que encontrar el lugar exacto, el que está vinculado, de alguna forma con la _pureza de sangre_…

- Creo que sería de gran ayuda si al menos nos dijeras cuáles son los que había considerado ese viejo chiflado, Potter. – Gruñó Draco malhumorado.

Harry pretendió no oír las palabras del muchacho, o quizá, demasiado inmerso en su mente, de verdad no lo oyó. De todas formas, comenzó a repasar y a recitar en voz alta:

- Primero la casa de su padre (a dónde ya hemos ido), luego la de su madre...

- ¿No crees que sea posible? – lo interrumpió George. – Digo, eran _sangre pura,_ ¿cierto? Y además, descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, algo de lo que se sentía bastante orgulloso…

- No lo sé… Sí, supongo que es posible, pero no creo que sea el sitio… para empezar, después de todo era la casa de su madre, que era _squib_, y que además lo abandonó en aquel orfanato _muggle_ al que él odió tanto… Y además, el mismo Dumbledore estuvo allí poco antes de morir, si esos cuarteles ya existían entonces, y hubiera habido uno allí, él lo habría advertido de inmediato…

- Sí, tienes razón… - George hizo un mohín, nuevamente decepcionado.

- Bien, luego está el orfanato, aunque según Dumbledore ya no existe…

- Aunque podría haber de todas formas un cuartel subterráneo, como el primero al que fuimos… - volvió a interrumpir George.

- Sí, es cierto…

- Pero de todas formas, no sería un sitio para _sangre pura_, sino para _muggles_, o hijos de _muggles_, así que no nos interesa. – Interrumpió Draco cortante.

Ambos muchachos, Harry y George le dedicaron miradas fulminantes. Y Harry le contestó con el mismo tono que él había usado, o incluso todavía más duro, soltando las palabras entre dientes, mientras apretaba las mandíbulas en un intento por no perder el control y contenerse de echarle un maleficio.

- Habla por ti Malfoy, claro que a nosotros sí nos interesa. De todas formas, lo dejaremos para más tarde, luego de que hayamos hallado a tus padres, y a los Weasley, y a los demás, si así lo prefieres.

- Sí, Potter, así lo prefiero. – El rubio le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante. Las cosas estaban volviendo a ponerse cada vez más y más tensas entre el Slytherin y los demás. – Una vez que haya encontrado a mis padres, entonces ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran con los demás.

George estaba a punto de levantarse de su silla y saltarle encima. Pero también se contuvo. Al igual que Harry, sabía que no les convenía volver a las hostilidades y perder su complicidad en ese preciso momento. Aunque, a decir verdad, el rubio no estaba siendo de gran ayuda en el asunto, lo había sido en un principio (quizá todavía estarían en la nada, sin saber por donde comenzar, si no hubiera sido por los datos que el muchacho les había proporcionado), y quizá también lo sería luego. Por mucho que costase admitirlo, lo necesitaban, y por eso debían mantener la calma y no romper la tregua a la que habían llegado. Ya serían libres de hacer lo que quisiesen cuando todo hubiera terminado.

- Aquel sitio en el mar al que ya hemos ido, luego Hogwarts, pero es imposible que haya establecido una guarida en esa zona… - los otros asintieron, claro que lo era. – Luego... Dumbledore dijo que luego del colegio Voldemort trabajó un tiempo en _Borgin y Burkes…_ - Y entonces se quedó suspendido en aquello por un segundo, pensando, como atontado…

- Amo Potter, la poción para la señorita ya está lista. – Kreacher tomó la palabra para ocupar el segundo en que Harry permaneció en silencio.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera despertando de una larga ensoñación, aunque no había pasado más de lo que dura una exhalación. Tardó una fracción de segundo más en reaccionar ante lo que Kreacher había dicho. El elfo permanecía frente a la mesada donde había estado preparando la pócima para curar las heridas de Hermione, el fuego bajo el caldero ya no estaba, y su contenido ya no borboteaba, Kreacher ya no revolvía hacia un lado y otro, y permanecía con el cucharón suspendido en el aire, con la cabeza vuelta observando a Harry en espera de una respuesta.

- Eso es genial Kreacher, has hecho un gran trabajo. – a pesar de sus palabras, el muchacho todavía parecía ausente. Pero aún así, hizo que el elfo, que hizo una exagerada reverencia en respuesta, se sintiera orgulloso. - ¿Te molestaría llevársela a Ron? Él está con Hermione, enséñale lo que debe hacer.

- Kreacher lo hará señor. – y se marchó.

- _¡Borgin y Burkes!_ – Exclamó entonces Harry. Recordó su primera visita al Callejón Diagon, y luego, el siguiente año, al Callejón Knocturn, y recordó lo que entonces había pensado. ¿Había acaso un lugar incluso más mágico que aquellos? El Callejón Diagon era un sitio reservado exclusivamente para los habitantes del mundo mágico, era el único lugar en toda Gran Bretaña, donde los magos no se mezclaban con los _muggles, _y el Callejón Knocturn era incluso más, porque además de ser reservado sólo para magos, era el sitio de los magos oscuros (por supuesto que también podían hallarse magos que no lo eran, pero eran los menos), de los aristócratas y _sangre pura_, como la familia Malfoy y otros tantos… Y allí, en el Callejón Knocturn, era donde se hallaba el establecimiento de tenebrosos artículos mágicos _Borgin y Burkes_.

Ambos, George y Draco, lo miraron con una ceja enarcada y expresión dudosa, como si pensasen que lo que acababa de decir fuese un completo sinsentido.

- Escuchen – insistió el morocho, comenzando a explicarse. Habló con palabras apresuradas, cargadas de emoción. – Riddle trabajó allí luego de salir de Hogwarts, y según Dumbledore, era un empleado muy valioso. Él amaba ese trabajo, porque le permitía estar en contacto con la gente más importante, y del más puro linaje, además de todos aquellos artefactos tenebrosos de magia negra que tenía a su disposición… _Borgin y Burkes_ es el sitio que buscamos, estoy seguro, allí donde están los de _sangre pura_. Los que pertenecieron al lado oscuro e intentaron abandonarlo, y los que nunca pertenecieron y por eso quieren enseñarles la lección, allí, en el sitio al que debieron _pertenecer_… - Agregó luego, comprendiéndolo todo.

Ron permanecía sentado en el borde de la cama sobre la que yacía Hermione desvanecida, como sin vida. Las lágrimas rodaban silenciosas por sus mejillas salpicadas de pecas, perdiéndose en el castaño cabello de la chica, mientras la contemplaba, sosteniendo una de sus frágiles manos, helada como cadáver, entre las suyas. No podía creer que aquella que estaba allí, completamente blanca y fría como el mármol, con aquella asquerosa herida supurante por la que parecía estar escapándosele la vida, como agua entre los dedos, fuese Hermione, su mejor amiga, la muchacha a quien amaba, y a quién había lastimado. Pero lo era, era ella. Y él era incapaz de hacer nada para ayudarla, para devolverle la vida que se le estaba yendo y cerrar esa herida para evitar que se le escapase más. La impotencia lo mataba. La impotencia y la culpa, que lo atacaba a puñaladas desde dentro, en cada célula, que le hacía doler todo el cuerpo, la cabeza, el corazón, el alma. Una y otra vez se repetía en su cabeza el torturante pensamiento de que aquello era su culpa, de que si él no la hubiera insultado, ella no se habría marchado, y entonces aquel asqueroso Mortífago no la habría capturado, y nada le habría ocurrido. No la habrían torturado, violado, herido ni matado de hambre, y sobre todo, no le habrían echado aquel maleficio que le había provocado semejante herida, la misma que estaba matándola… Ella seguiría siendo la misma muchacha de siempre, despierta, sabihonda, y hasta adorablemente molesta, y todo seguiría bien entre ellos, estarían ambos felizmente enamorados… Pero él había sido un idiota, necio, y había hecho todo mal desde el comienzo, se había dejado gobernar por sus asquerosos celos, que lo habían traicionado, y llevado las cosas en la dirección equivocada, para llegar a estar como estaban ahora: ella acariciando el afilado borde de la muerte, haciendo equilibrio para no caer, y él completamente desesperanzado, agonizante de dolor, y torturado por la culpa…

Ron no oyó los agudos golpecitos en la puerta, y tampoco al elfo entrar en la habitación y atravesarla hacia él, por eso se sobresaltó cuando percibió una presencia a su lado y al voltear se encontró con la delgada y menuda figura de Kreacher, que se dirigió a él con su voz chillona y rasposa:

- Kreacher ha terminado la poción para curar a la… a la… - tragó saliva como si algo se le hubiera quedado atravesado en la garganta, antes de continuar con un gran esfuerzo – a la señorita Hermione. El amo Potter me ha pedido que se la traiga.

Ron miró entonces al elfo con mayor atención, y vio el pesado caldero de peltre lleno de un espeso líquido cristalino, que permanecía flotando, suspendido el aire junto a él. Un brillo de esperanza apareció en sus ojos, enrojecidos por el incesante llanto. Una especie de escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, pasando por sus manos, que aún sostenían la de la muchacha, pero no fue un escalofrío de temor, esta vez, fue de alivio… Kreacher había logrado terminar la poción a tiempo, y después de todo, al final, quizá sí lograría salvarla, ahora todo se reducía a una sola cosa. Confianza. Confianza en el elfo y en su poción. En que él había sido sincero al decir que podía salvarla, y en que ésa poción estaba bien elaborada, y serviría para ayudar a Hermione. Debía confiar y dejar todo en manos del pequeño ser que permanecía junto a él, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par, expectantes, aguardando su respuesta. Debía ponerse a su disposición, y proceder según él le dijera. Y así lo hizo.

- Bien Kreacher, sólo dime qué debo hacer.

El elfo se puso en marcha de inmediato. Se acercó más al sitio donde reposaba la cabeza de Hermione, e hizo que el caldero flotara más alto, a la altura de la cama. Con un casi inaudible _click,_ hizo que un cucharoncito apareciera de la nada, lo tomó y se lo tendió a Ron. La mano del muchacho, pesarosa, se alejó de la de Hermione, y, con un leve temblor, de nerviosismo y emoción anticipada, tomo el cucharón que le ofrecía el elfo.

- Vierte un poco por su boca.

Ron hundió el cucharón en el caldero, que flotaba junto a él, y se inclinó sobre Hermione. Colocó la otra mano, con suma delicadeza, sobre el mentón de la muchacha que estaba empapado en un sudor frío y pegajoso, como el resto de su cuerpo, y, con tanta suavidad como si estuviese manipulando capullos de gusanos de seda, abrió su boca unos centímetros. Vertió entonces la poción que había juntado en el cucharón por su boca.

- Bien. – Aprobó el elfo, que, a pesar de tratarse de Hermione (una _sangre sucia_), deseaba ser él quien hacía el trabajo en lugar de observar cómo lo hacía el muchacho, pues, como buen elfo doméstico que era, no soportar que otro hiciera antes sus ojos una tarea que perfectamente podía realizar él. – Ahora, viértela en la herida, y luego en los bordes.

Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero obedeció. "Confianza", se recordó. Sólo debía confiar. Una vez más, sumergió el cucharón en el caldero, y volvió a extraerlo rebosante hasta los bordes. Retiró con cuidado la sábana que cubría el torso de Hermione, y luego su blusa, para dejar al descubierto la carne herida. Hizo entonces lo que Kreacher le había indicado.

La viscosa sustancia verdosa que manaba de la herida, borboteó como una poción cociéndose al fuego cuando la poción medicinal del elfo entró en contacto con ella al caer dentro de la herida. Preocupado, Ron se detuvo y se retiró unos centímetros antes de voltear a observar a Kreacher. Pero éste, no lucía preocupado, al contrario, se veía casi feliz: asentía con su huesuda cabeza, y sus ojos estaban abiertos como pelotas y brillando de orgullo. Su poción funcionaba y eso lo alegraba. Por eso Ron continuó con las instrucciones. Vertió un poco más dentro de la herida, y después lo hizo sobre los bordes, donde la piel y la carne chisporrotearon con una espumita banca, como si le hubiese arrojado aceite hirviendo y estuviese friéndose.

El muchacho se pasó entonces el puño de su sweater por los ojos, para eliminar todos los restos que habían dejado las lágrimas allí. Sus ojos tenían ahora un nuevo brillo que estaba muy allá, lejos, del que habían tenido antes. Su postura se volvió más erguida y segura, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pequeña y algo temblorosa, pero sonrisa al fin.

En la cocina, Harry se paseaba impaciente de un lado a otro, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Habrían marchado ya hacia _Borgin y Burkes_ si de él hubiese dependido, pero los otros dos habían insistido en aguardar la respuesta al _patronus. _Draco, miedoso, quizá en un intento de retrasar al menos unos minutos más la partida. George, porque quería asegurarse por completo de que no harían un disparate, no quería cometer errores y que las cosas volvieran a retrasarse aún más; sentía como si un reloj de arena hubiese sido puesto en marcha desde el momento en que las vidas de sus padres y su hermana comenzaron a peligrar, y que la arena por caer que agotaba más y más rápido, y a una velocidad de vértigo.

El muchacho pelirrojo también se había puesto de pie, y permanecía con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared de piedra, junto al hogar donde el fuego permanecía apagado. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y su rostro mostraba una expresión severa y concentrada mientras pensaba en su familia y trataba de no dejarse dominar por la enorme esperanza de que estuvieran en el local, como Harry suponía, pues, si las cosas no llegasen a resultar de esa forma, la decepción sería tal que no podría soportarla. Estaba tan impaciente y ansioso como el morocho por marchar al rescate, pero sabía que debía mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros y pensar con claridad. Sabía que debían aguardar la confirmación, porque no podían cometer más errores, que más tarde tendría que pagar caros. Por eso, a pesar de que no le alegrase en absoluto la idea de haber tenido que apoyar la sugerencia de Malfoy cuando éste había dicho que sería mejor aguardar una respuesta, lo había hecho. Ahora, en su interior se libraba una gran batalla mientras trataba de vencer la impaciencia y trataba de ocultar las enormes ganas que tenía de aferrar su varita y su mochila y salir de allí rumbo al Callejón Knocturn.

- ¡Hey! – exclamó entonces Draco, irguiéndose repentinamente en su silla, donde había permanecido.

Harry y George se voltearon a tiempo para ver la elegante figura plateaba que cobraba forma ante sus ojos. El patronus de Fleur, cuyo brillo, para sorpresa de los chicos, se veía algo opaco y deslucido.

Para cuando la figura plateada terminó de hablar, Draco ya estaba de pie y, al igual que los otros dos, preparado para partir. Sus sospechas se habían confirmado, tal como había averiguado Fleur, los prisioneros habían sido separados en grupos y mantenido cautivos según un patrón clasificatorio. Ahora ellos debían confirmar que _Borgin y Burkes_ era el lugar que habían escogido para los _sangre pura_.

- Bien, ya está. – comenzó entonces George, aliviado por haber recibido ya la confirmación y poder marchar al fin. – Vayamos por nuestras cosas. En el vestíbulo cuando estén listos. Cuanto antes…- agregó, y se marchó el primero a recoger su mochila, cargada con todo lo que podría servirles de ayuda.

Draco permaneció en su sitio, inmóvil, pues ya tenía la varita en mano y no tenía más para llevar consigo. Pero Harry, salió de la cocina, y también se apresuró escaleras arriba, deseando hallarse ya a la entrada del nuevo cuartel Mortífago que habían descubierto (y deseando que realmente _Borgin y Burkes_ lo fuera). Ya estaba de regreso escaleras abajo rumbo al vestíbulo, cuando su cabeza, que lo había mantenido ciego de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Ginny, la visión que había tenido de ella y _Borgin y Burkes_, hizo un alto de golpe, y lo devolvió de regreso al tiempo y espacio presentes. Le recordó entonces lo más importante que estaba olvidando: Ron y Hermione. Sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, pues se había encerrado en su desesperado deseo y había olvidado a sus amigos, a la muchacha, que estaba gravemente herida, y de quién no tenía ni idea de cómo estaba ahora, y al muchacho que estaba con ella, cuidándola.

Giró sobre sus talones, justo cuando le quedaban sólo tres escalones para el vestíbulo, donde debía encontrarse con los otros dos muchachos, y, bajo la mirada enojada de estos, sobretodo de George (por verlo regresar y demorarlos más), volvió a subir, ahora más rápido aún que antes.

- ¡¿Qué haces? – le gritó el pelirrojo cuando ya se perdía hacia arriba al doblar un recodo de la escalera.

- ¡Avisaré a Ron!

Harry se frenó en el rellano donde estaba la habitación a la que, sabía, habían llevado a su amiga, caminó hacia la puerta y golpeó con el puño. Entró sin esperar respuesta. Ron se volvió hacia él al oírlo entrar, lucía serio, peor calmado, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al verlo.

- Parece estar mejorando, Harry. – le informó, en un tono que casi era alegre. – La poción de Kreacher está funcionando de maravilla.

Kreacher levantó el mentón e irguió la espalda, orgulloso.

- Gracias Kreacher, has hecho un gran trabajo. – le dijo Harry, acercándose a ellos. El elfo se puso aún más orgulloso y se le pusieron las orejas rojas como tomates.

Ya junto a Ron y al elfo, al lado de la cama donde permanecía Hermione, aún sin despertar, el muchacho pudo comprobar que Ron estaba en lo cierto, pues la mejoría era evidente: había recuperado un color de piel casi normal, y la herida, que estaba al descubierto, ya no supuraba y parecía estar limpiándose por sí sola. Se sintió mejor al verlo.

Permaneció un momento en silencio, pensando en cómo comenzar, pero no fueron más que unos pocos segundos, pues tampoco disponía de tanto tiempo para seguir perdiendo.

- Ron… - el muchacho volteó la cabeza, retirando los ojos de Hermione para ponerlos en él, e hizo un gesto para indicar que estaba oyéndolo. – creemos haber descubierto donde están tus padres…

Los ojos de su amigo se abrieron de par en par y de inmediato quiso preguntarle cómo, cuándo, cuál era, dónde estaban, todo al mismo tiempo, quería saberlo todo. Pero las palabras se enredaron en su garganta, y no pudieron llegar a su boca, de repente, se había quedado completamente inmóvil, en estado de shock, mientras intentaba digerir lo que Harry acababa de decirle: al fin después de días de estancamiento, sabían a dónde ir, sabían a dónde estaban sus padres.

Harry vio los ojos de su amigo, y supo todo eso que estaba rondándole por la cabeza y que no conseguía hacer salir de su boca, así que continuó hablando. Le explicó todo desde el comienzo (aunque sin dar demasiados detalles y con toda la rapidez con que fue capaz), de su teoría de la clasificación de los prisioneros, la confirmación de Fleur, y su suposición sobre _Borgin y Burkes_.

- …Así que allí iremos. – concluyó, casi sin aliento.

- De a cuerdo, ¿cuando partimos? – finalmente, había recuperado el habla.

- Ahora mismo nos vamos, George y Draco me esperan en el vestíbulo. Yo subí a decírtelo.

Ron permaneció inmóvil por un momento, sin saber qué contestar. Luego, volvió la cabeza nuevamente hacia Hermione, y otra vez hacia Harry.

- Hermione… no podemos dejarla sola Harry, ella no está bien aún…

Harry asintió, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo: él también quería acudir con ellos al Callejón Knocturn a rescatar a sus padres y a su hermana.

- Tú… quédate aquí con ella, Ron, nosotros iremos. – dudó mientras decía esas palabras, no quería que su amigo lo malinterpretara y terminara por enojarse con él, peor Ron tenía razón, no podían dejar a Hermione sola, no en ese estado.

- Pero Harry, yo…

- No te preocupes Ron, estaremos bien y los traeremos a todos a salvo. Te lo prometo, sólo confía en nosotros.

Ron dudó, pero finalmente se dio por vencido.

- De a cuerdo… - contestó finalmente.

_Hola!*_

_Y bien? Ahora díganme qué les pareció._

_Ya vieron supongo cuáles son las dos partes de las que les hablé al comienzo._

_Panorama: por la parte en la que habla de Fleur y los demás Weasley. Me pareció necesario hacer precisamente un panorama de cómo están las cosas en el mundo dominado por los Mortífagos, y qué es lo que está pasando con los hermanos Weasley (Percy, Charlie y Bill) y Fleur._

_Confianza: es todo el resto, y lo más importante es eso mismo, la confianza. Pues me parece que no hay que perder la verdadera esencia de HP, que son los valores y la amistad, donde lo más importe de todo es tener confianza en los demás._

_Espero sus comentarios. Pido perdón nuevamente._

_Besos!*_

__*-Ginny!*-_


End file.
